Rockman Days
by Kamen Rider Bushido
Summary: It's the re-telling of Ryuusei no Rockman in a new fashion! Featuring new characters,new heroes, new villains, and some surprises. Features OCs! Hope you enjoy!
1. First Contact!

Episode 1: First Contact

Up in space, where a station is orbiting the Earth, a team of researchers were studying ways of establishing contact with extraterrestrial life forms.

"Look, Kazuo-kun," said a fellow scientist.

"Yes, Brother Band is linked up and we've made contact," the man, known as Kazuo, said. He had bright green eyes and short, spiky black hair. "OK, please verify the position of their planet."

(A/N: Kazuo's seiyuu would be Kouhei Takeda)

"We've done it, Kazuo-kun. We're actually communicating with an alien life form."

"Yeah, I just wish my kid was here to see this," Kazuo chuckled.

Just then, an alarm started blaring.

"What's wrong?" Kazuo called out.

"I'm picking up an energy reading," said another scientist as he watched his monitor. "It's off the charts!"

"What do you think, Kazuo-kun?"

"Our communication probe must've been seen as sign of hostility towards the other side," Kazuo theorized, while typing in several keys.

Kazuo then made his way to the door.

"Where are you going, Kazuo-kun?"

"Whatever the form, we're definitely dealing with an alien intelligence! I'm gonna try and get a closer look with my Visualizer!"

Kazuo ran down a hall and made his way into a large room where electricity was surging. He looked up and put on a pair of sunglasses, the Visualizer, and saw the Denpa waves of energy in different patterns and colors. He was amazed at what he was seeing.

"Amazing..."

As the waves began to solidify into solid panels, a dark figure was approaching him from above.

"What is that?" Kazuo pondered aloud.

From outside the station, electricity surged through the entire station. A bright light followed and the station exploded.

* * *

It was the year 220X in the city of Sakakino, Japan. A teenage male was staring into the night sky with a pair of sunglasses. He had storm blue eyes that glowed like stars and had long and messy black hair. He was wearing a black leather jacket with blue orbs on the shoulders and elbows over a sleeveless black shirt, with the symbol of the Blue Lantern Corps (from the Geen Lantern Comics) on the front, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers.

_'The sky sure looks beautiful through the Visualizer_,' the boy thought as he watched the Denpa waves dance in the night sky. _'I just wish Tou-chan was here to see this with me..._'

(A/N: Imagine Kazuki being voiced by Fukuyama Jun)

* * *

*FLASH-BACK*

_"Tadaima," the boy called as he came home._

_He looked to see a stocky man in a jacket and cap that said "AMAKEN," sitting with the boy's older sister at the dining table. She had black hair done up in a bun, with green eyes, and looked awfully sad and worried._

_"Ah, Amachi-san, what's up? I didn't know you'd be droppin' by. Oi, Nee-san, what's wrong?" the boy asked._

_"Kazu-chan..." the girl sniffled. She covered her eyes from her little brother._

(A/N: Kazuki's sister would be voiced by Kinoshita Ayumi)

_"The investigation group found this in what was left of the space station," Amachi said. He went through his pocket and dug out the Visualizer._

_"Wait, isn't that Tou-chan's Visualizer?" the boy asked with worry in his voice._

_"Gomen, Kazuki-kun," Amachi said. "But I don't think there's any hope for Kazuo-senpai or the others from the station."_

_"What do you mean?" Kazuki asked. He turned to his sister. "Nee-san, did something happen to Tou-chan?" But she didn't answer as she began to cry with her head buried in the table._

*END FLASH-BACK*

* * *

_'First Kaa-chan dies because of me, then Tou-chan disappears_,' Kazuki sighed in his thoughts. _'Why the hell does this keep happening to me?'_

_

* * *

_Several months later...

"Oi, Kazu-chan. C'mon, wake up," Kazuko urged.

"What's up, Nee-san?" Kazuki said groggily. "If it's about school, then forget it cuz I ain't goin'."

"Actually," Kazuko said sheepishly. "It's the microwave again..."

Down in the kitchen, Kazuki investigated the damage on the microwave.

"It started acting up after I put in the leftover steak from last night," Kazuko explained.

The microwave began to smoke and Kazuki was forced backed, covering his nose.

"Aw man..." He put on his Visualizer and saw little black creatures with hard hats and pickaxes hacking away at the poor, defenseless microwave. "Just as I thought; Denpa viruses."

"Denpa viruses?" Kazuko parroted. "Oh, are we gonna have to call the Satellite Police again?" she asked worriedly.

"Not to worry," he grinned. "Just leave it to me." He opened up his Transer and slid a card into the gauntlet-like computer. The viruses were then slashed at and disappeared. The steak emerged from the microwave, heated and ready to eat.

"Good work, Kazu-chan," Kazuko sighed. "I know I'd be absolutely useless without you."

"Yeah, I know," he boasted as he sat at the table.

"So, how are the studies going?" Kazuko asked as she set the table.

"They're going well," he nodded. "I've been keeping up with the work thanks to the broadcasts."

"Kazu-chan, I've been thinking..." Kazuko started.

"You're gonna tell me to go to school, aren't you?" he deadpanned.

"And you're gonna say 'no,' aren't you?" she countered. Kazuki looked down at the table. "It's OK. You don't have to go to school if you're not ready."

"Gomen, Nee-san," he apologized.

"Want seconds?"

"Sure."

The doorbell rang.

"Huh, who could that be?" Kazuko pondered.

"I'll get it," Kazuki volunteered. He opened the door to meet eyes with a fimiliar face. "Oh, Koto-chan..."

The individual in question was Katsura Kotonoha, class president of Class 1-4 of Sakakino High School. She had long, black hair that reached down to her back and big, brown eyes. She wore the girls' uniform, which consisted of a black jacket, white blouse, red bow tie, black skirt, thigh high socks, and brown shoes. She also had quite a large bust but Kazuki never paid much attention to such details. She's Kazuki's age, 16, and the two were childhood friends.

With her were four other students that he didn't recognize too well, three of them female and one male. One girl had dark brown hair at shoulder length and brown eyes. Another girl had light brown hair wrapped in an upward ponytail and matching brown eyes. Both girls were of equal height. The third girl was slightly shorter than the other three, as she had dark green hair, wore a big red bow in her hair, and red eyes. She was playing with a green and red yo-yo. The boy had dark hair and brown eyes. The brunettes wore the same uniform as Kotonoha, except for the jacket and different socks, and the greenette wore the same uniform as Kotonoha. The boy wore the male uniform, which was a black jacket, matching pants, white shirt, red tie, and black shoes. They were Saionji Sekai, Katou Otome, Kiyoura Setsuna, and Itou Makoto.

"Kon'nichiwa, Kazuki-kun," Kotonoha greeted with a smile.

"Koto-chan...what's going on?" Kazuki asked.

"We came to pick you up," Sekai chided.

"Huh?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in space, on a far away asteroid, two black figures stood side by side in a crater. They were surrounded by several other dark figures.

"War-Rock, Redder, you damn traitors, did you really think you could escape us?" one of the figures said.

"Hand over the Andromeda Key," another figure demanded.

War-Rock chuckled, "Sure you can have it, but only AFTER you pry it from my cold, dead fingers."

"Please don't encourage them, War-Rock," Redder pleaded. "I prefer to have our energy waves in one piece."

(A/N: Redder would be voiced by Yusa Koji)

"The both of you, proud warriors of the planet FM, how could you betray us?"

War-Rock could only smirk. The asteroid began to tremble as pieces of rock began to break off.

"Fool! Have you activated the key?"

"Later, losers," War-Rock said as he and Redder flew off in a blast of green and red lights, respectively. The asteroid exploded as the two lights escaped.

"We need to get to Earth," Redder said.

"Yes," War-Rock agreed. "The planet Earth, it's calling to me."

"Then this is where we shall part ways, for now, my friend. But we WILL meet again."

"Yes, same to you Redder."

And with that, the two lights vanished into space on their way to Earth.

* * *

"Hey! Let me go!" Kazuki demanded as Otome pulled him by the arm.

"Oh stop being a baby, and go to school like the rest of us," Otome insisted.

"Ano, Katou-san, please don't force Kazuki-kun," Kotonoha pleaded.

"Yeah, I mean he IS being home-schooled, right?" Sekai tried to reason.

"Katou..." Makoto started nervously. "Maybe you should take it easy on him."

"Oh, c'mon! Just because he's some genius kid and his dad went missing from that explosion doesn't mean he can just skip school! I mean, his sister must be upset about him not going to school too, right?"

Kotonoha, Sekai, and Makoto could only gasp at Otome's words while Setsuna stared at her friend's idiocy. Otome turned to see Kazuki glare at her with his storm blue eyes as cold as hell itself, causing her to freeze with absolute fear.

"Look here," Kazuki growled. "A: Don't think you know SHIT about me, my dad, or my sister. B: I don't give a SHIT, whether I'm a "genius" or not. And C: WHETHER I GO TO SCHOOL OR NOT SHOULDN'T BE ANY OF YOUR GOD DAMN BUSINESS!" he roared.

Kazuki stormed off, leaving a crowd of citizens staring and the four teens silent.

"Oi, Katou, look what you did," Sekai scolded.

"What...just happened?" Makoto stuttered.

"Otome just said something stupid," Setsuna answered in a calm, monotone voice.

"Kazuki-kun..." Kotonoha muttered. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she watched Kazuki's visage disappear into the streets.

* * *

Next Location: AMAKEN

"Excellent, the output has increased dramatically compared to last time," Amachi commented as he went through some documents. "Let's try to keep this pace."

"You got it," one of his co-workers said.

"I'm telling you, I'm not a spy!"

Amachi turned to see Kazuki talking with Shunsuke Utagai, a scientist with dark, wavy hair covering his right eye.

"I'll say it again; I was invited here by Amachi-san, he's a friend of the family!"

"I don't know...maybe you came here in order to steal my research," Utagai accused. "You look suspicious."

"Oh, for the love of Kami...I am not!" Kazuki growled.

"Ah, Kazuki-kun," Amachi called as he walked over to the pair. "It's alright, Utagai-san. He's a guest. Now then, how 'bout we hang out for a while since I got some free time," he offered while ruffling Kazuki's hair.

Utagai then walked off to another direction.

Kazuki and Amachi walk through a hall as Kazuki spots a rocket from the window.

"Wow," he whistled. "She sure is a beauty, isn't she?"

"Sure is," Amachi agreed. "So, Kazuki-kun, what are you thinking about doing when you grow up? Maybe be a space pilot like your dad?"

Kazuki puts on a solemn look, "You know, I've been getting this feeling lately that he's still alive somewhere. And I'll become an astronaut and fly into space in a machine of my own that I've built with my own two hands."

Amachi smiled. Kazuki could be a real genius about things when he got serious. "Well, in order to do that, you'll have to study hard."

"I've been studying every day."

"You haven't been going to school have you?" Amachi retorted. Kazuki sighed as he looked out the window. "Look, you could study at home for as long as you want. But going to school and making friends is an important part of becoming an adult."

"Making friends?"

"Right. Friends who're there for you when in you're in trouble or when you're sad. Comrades you can count on."

"No thanks," Kazuki scoffed as he thought back to what Otome said.

_"Just because he's some genius kid and his dad went missing from that explosion doesn't mean he can just skip school!"_

"I don't need friends like that. Not if they're just gonna breathe down my neck."

"What about Katsura-chan? I thought you cared about her."

"I DO care!" Kazuki snapped. "It was Katou that was being annoying." _'Yet I still stormed off like that in front of Koto-chan...Damn, she must hate me now..._' he thought sadly.

* * *

Later that night, Kazuki was in the park, thinking back on everything that's happened during the day.

_"It's OK. You don't have to go to school if you're not ready."_

_"Kon'nichiwa, Kazuki-kun."_

_"Just because he's some genius kid and his dad went missing from that explosion doesn't mean he can just skip school!"_

_"WHETHER I GO TO SCHOOL OR NOT SHOULDN'T BE ANY OF YOUR GOD DAMN BUSINESS!"_

Kazuki sighed as he put on the Visualizer, watching the Denpa waves pass in the night sky.

"Koto-chan would love to see this," he mused aloud. "Huh?" Kazuki sat up as he adjusted the Visualizer. He then saw two waves of energy dance around each other. They also bounced off each other, as if they were fighting one another. "Those are some weird Denpa waves."

In their own plane of existence, the two Denpa waves were actually aliens. One was blue and wore some parts of armor as it looked like a swan. The other energy being was mostly green and had dark blue armor over his head, upper torso, shoulders, and wrists. He had sharp teeth, red eyes, and looked pretty nasty.

"Found you again, War-Rock," the swan-like being said.

"Cygnus," War-Rock growled.

"You must think you're pretty clever, running off while exploding that slab of rock."

"Heh, I'm surprised a slowpoke like you was able to catch up with me so quickly," War-Rock snickered.

"Enough of this shit! Hand over the key!"

Kazuki watched from his spot as he tried to assess what was going on.

"It's as if...those lights are fighting..."

The two beings charged at each other, causing a small explosion. Alight began to shine bright as War-Rock fell to the planet...straight at Kazuki!

"I should be moving, but I'm not moving, aren't I," he deadpanned to himself. Then the light hit him. "ARGH!"

Several seconds later, Kazuki was laying face down on the concrete floor.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Bushido: So, that's it for this chapter. I took out some of the cast from "Ryuusei no Rockman" and added some characters from "School Days." Neither anime belong to me. I wanted to bring them together cuz the idea came into my head for the past few days, so I wanted to try it. So, please R+R! There will be more surprises in the next installment of "Rockman Days!"

Next Episode: "Denpa-Henkan!"


	2. DenpaHenkan!

Episode 2: Denpa-Henkan!

_Kazuki watched from his spot as he tried to assess what was going on._

_"It's as if...those lights are fighting..."_

_The two beings charged at each other, causing a small explosion. A light began to shine bright as War-Rock fell to the planet...straight at Kazuki!_

_"I should be moving, but I'm not, aren't I?" he deadpanned to himself. Then the light hit him. "ARGH!"_

_

* * *

_Several police cars, led by a black Honda CBR 1000RR motorcycle, sped across the bridge and arrived at the park. The leader dismounted his bike and surveyed the area. He looked to be around his early twenties, had wavy, brown hair with matching eyes, and was dressed in 1940s style clothing and wore a black fedora.

"Split up and search!" the man ordered.

"Yes!" the officers obeyed.

* * *

Kazuki was floating in some kind space of light. When he opened his eyes, he saw a being of green energy wearing what looked like blue pieces of armor. The being opened his own red eyes and looked towards Kazuki's blue eyes.

"Well, there's something you don't see everyday," Kazuki mused. The being grunted in pain and Kazuki grew worried. "Hey, you OK? You injured anywhere?"

"No, it's just a scratch. It'll heal on its own," the being replied.

"Oh good, looks like you understand me," Kazuki sighed. He then floated towards the being.

"My name is War-Rock," the being, known as War-Rock, introduced.

"War-Rock?"

"I'm from the planet FM," he clarified.

"Planet FM?" Kazuki exclaimed.

"Shhh..."

"What's up?"

"Someone's coming," he muttered. War-Rock then beamed into Kazuki's Transer and the boy fell unconscious.

* * *

"Damn, could've sworn I felt an irregular Denpa just now," the man muttered to himself.

"Detective Hidari!"

"Found anything?" Hidari asked.

"We found a child," the officer replied.

"A child?"

* * *

Location: Satellite Police Station

Kazuko walked out of the station with Kazuki, but his eyes were dull.

"Hey kid," Detective Hidari called. "So, you sure you didn't see anything?"

"No, I was just doing some star gazing," Kazuki answered dryly.

"Well, it's OK then," Hidari sighed. He turned to Kazuko, " Just make sure he doesn't stay out too late again, Ojou-san."

"Thank you, Detective," Kazuko bowed. The two teens the walked off, leaving Detective Hidari with his thoughts.

_'Something bothers me though.._.' Hidari thought.

* * *

Kazuko opened the door to the living room.

"You should go to bed early today," she instructed. "Some warm milk oughtta calm you down."

Kazuki thought back to the fight and he snapped back to reality.

"It's the light!" he breathed.

"Huh?"

"The two lights were fighting."

"What's wrong?" Kazuko asked worriedly. "Had a bad dream?"

"Huh?" Kazuki remembered where he was and tried to answer, "Oh...maybe..."

"Well, don't scare me like that," Kazuko sighed in relief. "That call from the Satellite Police was enough of a shock as it is."

"Satellite Police?" he blinked.

Kazuki lay head first into his bed, trying to make sense of the past events.

"Damn, that's weird..." He turned over, facing the ceiling. "It's like any memory of the Satellite Police was wiped clean. Maybe the alien was a dream, too."

"That was no dream!" War-Rock's voice said.

Kazuki sat up at attention. "War-Rock? Where are you?"

"I'm right in front of you. Try putting on the Visualizer."

"My Visualizer?" He did as told and put on the Visualizer, only to have War-Rock staring at him dead in the face. "WOAH!" he jumped back.

"Man, you're so loud. Quit being surprised all the time."

"So, it wasn't a dream! But where've you been all this time?"

"I was here the whole time. With you," War-Rock clarified.

"With me?" Kazuki parroted.

"Back then, humans came around sniffin' my Denpa. So, I quickly hid in that computer terminal," War-Rock answered, pointing at the Transer.

"You mean the Transer?"

"Yeah. I didn't want to cause a ruckus by coming into contact with other humans besides you."

"So, that's what happened..." Kazuki pondered.

"I'll have to use that as a hideout for a while."

"Sure," Kazuki nodded.

"Also...Don't tell anyone about me. Got it?"

"Hmm..." Kazuki began to think. "Wagatta! From what I can tell, you're not evil. So I'll keep you safe." He then sat up straight. "I'm Kazuki. Ryuunosuke Kazuki. Nice to meet ya!" War-Rock then phased through the window, leaving Kazuki in the room. "Hey where ya goin'?" Kazuki tried to follow but hit his face into the window. Fumbling a little bit, he opened the window to persue the FM life form. "Hey, what's-WOAH!"

With the Visualizer still on, Kazuki could see channels of energy surging throught the night sky.

"It can't be seen by the naked human eye," War-Rock began. "But this is the world of Denpa, FM life forms live."

"Incredible! To see the Denpa so perfectly...your energy frequency, as an FM life form, must've boosted the Visualizer's capabilities. Man, Tou-chan would have a cow and a half if he heard about this! He was conducting experiments with alien communication on a space station not too long ago."

"I thought so," War-Rock muttered.

"What?"

"So, you're Ryuunosuke Kazuo's..."

"Wait, War-Rock, you know my dad?"

"Yup. Your brain waves are very similar," he answered.

"War-Rock, please, tell me! What happened at the space station? Is he still alive? C'mon, dude, answer me," Kazuki almost yelled.

War-Rock observed the human boy's behavior. He was told by Kazuo, that Kazuki had a tendency to get pretty obsessive when he got serious. He wouldn't drop a subject until he saw it through to the end. That information held true as War-Rock saw the intensity in Kazuki's eyes. So he decided to give him what little information he had about Kazuo.

"Your father was alive on the space station. He also me told about the Visualizer, and you. But that's all I know about him." He closed his eyes. "Sorry..."

Kazuki shook his head, "It's fine. What matters more is that Tou-chan's still alive. Thanks for telling me, War-Rock."

"Che, my wound still hurts...I think I'll take a nap." War-Rock then beamed into the Transer in order to rest.

* * *

"Ohhh! So THIS is a human city!" War-Rock exclaimed in awe.

He and Kazuki were currently on a monorail.

"How's the wound?" Kazuki asked.

"After a night of sleep, it feels great," he said happily. "That aside, Kazuki, watch out for other FM life forms," he warned.

"FM life forms...You mean like the one from yesterday?" Kazuki inquired.

"There should be FM life forms, like me, on Earth, planning to destroy it."

Kazuki's eyes widened and he whispered, "Destroy the Earth?"

War-Rock then began to explain, "The FM life forms are a warlike race. A long time ago, before I was born, I heard that they destroyed a neighboring planet called AM. The Denpa viruses that run amok in the Denpa world are also caused by the FM life forms. It's a non-discriminatory attack to destroy other life forms."

"The Denpa viruses are caused by them too?"

"Che, now that they know of Earth's existence, the virus attacks will only get worse."

Kazuki got off from an escalator.

"Man, that does NOT sound good," Kazuki grimaced.

"Man..."

Kazuki looked up to see Kotonoha with the others. "Aww shit..." He ducked behind a pillar to hide, mainly from Kotonoha.

"Why's the hospital in the next city?" Makoto complained.

"C'mon, Makoto, don't complain," Sekai scolded. "Kotonoha wanted to visit the principle, and as her friends and fellow classmates, it's our duty to help out."

"Arigato, Sekai-san," Kotonoha thanked with a smile. Sekai gave a wink and "V" sign combo.

"Too bad we couldn't get Ryuunosuke to come with us," Otome grumbled. Kotonoha quickly slumped in her foot steps.

"Way to go, Katou," Sekai retorted sarcastically.

"Baka..." Setsuna added.

"Gomen..." Otome sweat-dropped.

"I just hope Kazuki-kun's alright. I tried calling him yesterday but there was no answer," Kotonoha sniffled.

Little did the Sakakino students know that they walked right passed Kazuki, since he was still hiding. Kazuki heard Kotonoha's words and immediately looked down in disgrace.

_'Some friend I turned out to be...I made her cry again. Gomen...Koto-chan..._' he thought with shame.

"Are they FM life forms?" War-Rock asked with worry.

"No, they're just my classmates," Kazuki answered sadly.

"Classmates? Nani sore? Are they enemies?"

"They're not enemies, nor allies. Some of them try to force me to go to school."

"School?"

Obviously, War-Rock was a long way from home. He didn't know ANY of Earth's customs so he had to learn as much as he could so he could live among the Earthlings, at least for now anyway.

"What about the one that mentioned your name? She seems to know you well."

"Ah, Kotonoha...She's my childhood friend and we always used to hang out together. Tou-chan was the one who introduced us to each other since he and her dad are friends. Then, when he disappeared a few months ago, we kind of drifted apart..."

"Childhood friend...You mean like a comrade?" War-Rock inquired.

"More like a best friend," Kazuki clarified.

"A best friend..." War-Rock pondered aloud. "You know, I also had someone like that."

"Really?"

"Back on FM, there was this one warrior I saw as a "best friend," and his name was Redder. We've been through many battles in our lives and we always came out on top."

"Sounds like a great guy," Kazuki wondered. "What happened to him?"

"During the incident at the space station, he and I went against our other comrades and escaped. We went our separate ways after that."

"So, that was few months ago, and you haven't seen or heard from him since?" War-Rock could only nod.

As Kazuki made his way out of the station, an explosion rang through the air. Startled, Kazuki turned to see a monorail slowly falling apart.

"It's the Denpa viruses," War-Rock declared.

"The viruses?" Kazuki put on the Visualizer and saw several viruses attacking the rail. "Damn...that does NOT look good."

"Aaahhhh!" a pair of female voices screamed.

Kazuki focused his vision, as his eyes widened with horror, to see Otome AND Kotonoha hanging from an open car, hanging for dear life.

"KOTO-CHAN!"

"Oh My God!" Otome cried. "I don't wanna die a virgin!"

"I can't hold on for much longer!" Kotonoha cried.

"Makoto, do something!" Sekai ordered.

"I...can't reach them," Makoto struggled while still holding on to one of the poles in the car.

"I gotta do something," Kazuki growled.

"Are you going to save them?" War-Rock asked.

"But I don't know what I can do!" He got an idea. "Wait! War-Rock, there's gotta be something you can do with your powers as an FM life form."

"Sadly, I have no physical body. So I can't even shake hands, let alone save anyone. And besides I have no reason to save humans."

"Great..."

"Didn't you look down on them?" War-Rock reminded. "I thought you didn't even like most of them."

"Demo...Koto-chan..."

Kazuki had to think fast. His mother died because of him and now his father's nowhere to be found. And on top of that, he was about to lose his only friend, the one person who had faith in him, because of his indecisiveness. So Kazuki quickly made his way to the train.

Meanwhile, Detective Hidari was on his way to the scene of the accident.

"Dammit...we've got to hurry or else they'll be more damages."

Underneath the track, Kazuki closed his eyes to concentrate. His body began to surge with blue electricity, but it wasn't harmful. He was generating it himself. He then jumped high into the air, unnoticed by anyone, and onto the top of the track. He put on the Visualizer to see that the track was crawling with Denpa viruses.

"Talk about your bug problems," Kazuki joked darkly.

He opened his Transer and slid some battle cards through a hatch in the side, deleting the viruses slowly but surely. Other viruses took note of this and decided to attack the human. Kazuki grimaced before launching bolts of electricity, destroying the viruses. Unfortunately, he quickly tired out as he collapsed on his knees, breathing hard. Viruses hanging around decided to take the advantage and try to attack him. Little did they know that War-Rock had burst from the Transer and rushed passed them, deleting several more.

"Guess it can't be helped," he shrugged. "Ill lend you my strength."

"War-Rock..." kazuki blinked.

"But because of that," he started. "I'm gonna have to borrow your body...For Denpa-Henkan."

"Denpa-Henkan?"

"That's right!"

War-Rock then turned into energy and flew through the air, before diving into Kazuki's body.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed.

Kazuki's body became engulfed in green flames. He emerged from the flames to reveal his new form. He wore a black bodysuit with yellow lines traveling down the side. His legs were covered by blue, greave-like, boots and his right arm wore a gauntlet. His chest was covered by blue armor as well as his shoulders. In place of his left arm was War-Rock's head and his green energy hair was flaming about. On Kazuki's head was a blue helmet and red visor that covered his eyes, with two pointed, headphone-like, panels covering his ears, and his long hair was tied back in a loose braid at the base of his skull. Parts of his armor were trimmed with silver and the symbol of the Blue Lantern Corps rested on the center of his helmet and chest armor.

"Woah...what happened to my body?" He looked to building's window and did some poses. "Damn, I look good," Kazuki grinned as he admired himself.

"Oi! Stop dancin' around and get ready!" War-Rock's head ordered.

"Dude, my arm's talkin' to me," Kazuki chuckled.

"IT'S ME, KONNO BAKA YAROU!" War-Rock roared.

"Right...I knew that," he sweat-dropped.

"Pay attention, you're now fused with me and you're in the Denpa world."

"Denpa world?" Kazuki's body began to phase through the track. "Eh? Whoa!" He quickly the edge of the hole he fell through and was looking down at the ground.

"Calm down! To fight the viruses, your body has been changed to wave-state. You're now a Denpa-human."

"Denpa-human, huh? Sounds good," Kazuki grinned.

"Fight, Kazuki!" War-Rock ordered.

"You got it!" Kazuki went back through the track's top to face the viruses. One lunged at Kazuki and he reared back his fist. "Try this!" He punched the virus and it hit the other viruses, causing them to disappear all at once. "Augmentation of the host's body to increase strength. Sugoi," Kazuki said as he analyzed his new found powers.

"Don't just stand there," War-Rock warned. "Here comes the next batch!"

"Right," Kazuki nodded.

The train then snapped in half, while Kotonoha and Otome still held their grips as best they could.

"Oh, c'mon!" Otome cried.

"Kyaaa!" Kotonoha cried.

Kazuki noticed their screams and gritted his teeth. _'I need to hurry up_,' he thought.

"Look out!" War-Rock exclaimed.

A virus tried to strike Kazuki, but he dodged and was flying straight for a building.

"Woah!" Kazuki then phased through the building. "Hmm, the ability to traverse through solid objects. Interesting."

"You're made of Denpa now after all," War-Rock chided.

Hidari and several police cars stopped below the building. Some officers stepped out of their cars with teched out vacuums attached to their backpacks.

"OK, suck 'em up!" Hidari ordered.

The officers began to suck the Denpa viruses into their machines. While Hidari was watching the progress, an alarm went off in his black Transer.

"This is...the abnormal Denpa reading from last night," Hidari realized.

"Looks like the cops can handle this," War-Rock said.

"Then let's get to Koto-chan and the others," Kazuki suggested. He then flew off.

Hidari followed the Denpa reading that was Kazuki, but couldn't find it.

The train snapped, causing Kotonoha and Otome to lose their grip.

"KYAAAAA!" they both screamed.

"Katou!" Makoto called.

"Kotonoha!" Sekai exclaimed.

"Change your state!" War-Rock ordered.

"Right!" Kazuki complied. He then disappeared in a blur as he reappeared next to the girls, caught Otome and Kotonoha by their waists and disappeared again.

Makoto and Sekai could only blink at what they just saw.

"Where'd they go?" Sekai asked, hoping to get an answer.

"They just...disappeared," Makoto answered.

Setsuna stood silent as she watched the spot where the girls vanished. A figure in armor appeared from nowhere, grabbed them and disappeared. Kazuki reappeared in the middle of the street, still holding onto the girls.

"That was TOO close," Kazuki sighed with relief. He then whispered into Kotonoha's ear," Everything's fine. Open your eyes, 'Hime-chan'."

Kotonoha slowly opened her eyes to find that she was staring at a man in blue armor staring back at her.

"Eh?" she breathed.

Otome opened her eyes next to find that she was being held by a firm hand. She looked at her rescuer's face, but it was covered.

"Did you...save us?" she asked.

The armored man nodded, "Any injuries on you two?"

Kotonoha shook her head, "No we're fine."

"Thank you, for saving us," Otome said as her face turned red.

"Hey who's that?" Makoto asked.

"No...idea," Sekai blinked.

The train fell from the magnetic track and came crashing down.

"WAAGH!" the other students cried.

"Makoto!" Otome cried.

"Setsuna-san! Sekai-san!" Kotonoha added.

However, Kazuki was already under the falling train. He caught the car with one had and the impact from the catch caused Kazuki to make a small crater. The citizens could only watch with gaped mouths as they witnessed the feet of strength. Hidari saw this too and was almost speechless.

"No way..." he blinked.

"WOW!" Otome exclaimed.

"Sugoi," Kotonoha breathed.

Kazuki gently put down the card to find that Sekai and the others were unconscious but safe and smiled. Hidari walked over to him.

"Nice catch," he commented.

"Thanks," Kazuki acknowledged. "But I don't usually catch right-handed," he joked.

"So, you're the source of the strange Denpa, huh?" Hidari asked seriously.

Otome then pushed Hidari out of the way and gazed upon the masked Kazuki with hearts in her eyes.

"That was AWESOME! I'm Katou Otome. What's your name?" she asked.

"Urk...ano, Ryu..." he stammered.

"Ahem," War-Rock coughed silently.

"Huh? Rock...?" he uttered.

"What? Rock? Whoa!" she sighed.

"Rockman, huh?" Hidari cut in. "Well, how 'bout comin' down to the station for some questions?"

'Damn...' "Sorry...but I gotta go!" Kazuki stuttered.

"Matte kudasai."

Kazuki turned to Kotonoha staring at him.

"If it's not too much trouble, could you please tell me your real name?" she pleaded.

Rockman came close to her ear and she blushed as he whispered, "You already know me, _Hime-chan_."

Kotonoha's eyes widened and she gasped as she recognized her rescuer's voice.

"Rockman, above!" War-Rock alerted.

"Sore ja ne," he winked before he disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Hidari questioned. He heard an explosion from above. "Nani?"

Rockman leaped to the top of the rail to find himself staring down a giant virus that looked like a knight armed with an equally large ax.

"This is it, the virus that wrecked that mono-whatever," War-Rock identified.

"He's a BIG bitch," Rockman whistled.

The Knight Virus swung at Rockman's head, only to be evaded as Rockman ducked under the ax and he rolled behind the virus.

"War-Rock, any weapons we can use?"

"Take out one of your Transer's Battle Cards," he answered.

"My Battle Cards?"

"Just have me Predate the card," War-Rock clarified.

"Got it! Then for starters..." Rockman reached behind his back. He threw up a card in the air and War-Rock ate it with an audible "CHOMP!" Rockman's left arm then turned into a green Gatling gun. "Weapon materialization via scanning process? Wow," he analyzed.

"This isn't the time for admiration," War-Rock scolded.

"Right," Rockman nodded. He aimed and fired at the Knight Virus, which seemed to be taking damage. The Knight Virus then vanished from sight. "He's gone..."

"No, it just changed its state and ran away," War-Rock clarified. "Look up there."

Rockman raised his head to see a swarm of viruses sitting on another wave-road.

"Get something strong out!" War-Rock said as he changed back into his original form.

"Right!" Rockman tossed another card.

**"PREDATION!"** War-Rock exclaimed as he ate the card.

A red ball materialized and Rockman caught it. "The wind up...and the pitch!" He tossed it to the wave-road and it exploded in flames, taking the viruses along for the ride, leaving Rockman and War-Rock to enjoy the show.

"I love a good BBQ," War-Rock joked.

"I'll drink to that," Rockman agreed.

"We somehow made it in time," War-Rock sighed.

"Whaddya mean?"

"My energy's almost at its limit," he clarified.

Rockman was engulfed in green flames as he disappeared.

* * *

Kazuki ended up in the middle of the street, in his civilian clothes, and saw Kotonoha being taken care of by the fire department.

"Koto-chan!" he called. He then ran to her and quickly embraced her, while trying not to show his tears.

"Kazuki-kun," she gasped.

"Thank the gods..." he sniffled. "I heard the explosion all the way from home and came running as fast as I could."

Kotonoha smiled as she returned the hug with her own. "Daijobu," she said. "Rockman-san came and saved us."

"Rockman, huh?" Kazuki blinked. "Then I guess I owe him for saving my best friend. Koto-chan...I'm sorry about running off yesterday. I was upset and..."

Kotonoha shook her head, "It's alright. You don't have to apologize."

"But still...I've pushed you away long enough and I'm not gonna let you be targeted by my frustration anymore. If it's for you, then I'll go to school, but **ONLY** for you. When I'm ready."

"Arigato, Kazuki-kun," she smiled.

"C,mon let me take you home," he offered.

"Hai."

* * *

Kazuki was sitting at the park again at night.

"Thanks, War-Rock."

"I'm having a hard time understanding you," War-Rock complained.

"Why's that?" Kazuki asked innocently.

"To save the people you hate...You sure are an odd one."

"Well, Tou-chan once told me this: 'No life is worthless, for all life is precious'."

"Well, whatever," War-Rock shrugged. "Lookin' forward to workin' with ya, 'Rockman'," he said, giving a thumb's up.

"Yeah!" Kazuki smiled.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Bushido: That's it for this one! Please, R+R everyone! I added another character for good measure because I really didn't like Goyouda in the anime. He was TOO ANNOYING! So I replaced him with Shotaro from Kamen Rider Double, which doesn't belong to me!

Here's the cast change:

Gonta - Itou Makoto (They both complain...A LOT)

Kizamaru - Kiyoura Setsuna (They're both smart, and the little dork got on my nerves...A LOT)

Luna - Katou Otome (I thought they had similar personalities And I wanted to see Otome develop a crush on Kazuki, disguised as Rockman. Bet she won't see that comin', heh, heh, heh.)

I wanted Kotonoha to fit the roll as Class President, so that was a no-brainer. Plus, she's one of my favorite female anime characters of all time (Aside from Aki and Carly from 5D's). And I tossed Sekai in for good measure b/c I felt like it. And before anyone asks, Taisuke will most likely **NOT **be featured in this Fic.

Next Episode: Ryuunosuke Kazuki, On-Air!


	3. Kazuki, OnAir!

Episode 3: Kazuki, On-Air!

Kazuki stood on the roof a skyscraper. Today, he and War-Rock were going to do some training.

"Are you ready, Kazuki?" War-Rock asked.

"Ready when you are," Kazuki nodded.

"Yosh! Go for it!"

Kazuki struck a pose and called out, **"Denpa-Henkan! Ryuunosuke Kazuki! On-Air!"**

Green flames engulfed his body and Kazuki transformed into Rockman.

"How's your body?" War-Rock asked.

Kazuki began to examine himself, "Heart rate: OK. Pulse: OK. Respiration: OK. Vision: OK. General movement: OK. Looks like everything checks out."

"So, he's still conscious..." War-Rock muttered. "Well, whatever. Time to start your training, Rockman!"

"Right!"

Rockman turned into green energy and beamed onto the wave-road, flying at incredible speeds. He turned the corner of a building, then spiraled up a radio tower, and back into the open sky.

"Amazing...I must be doing 100, at least, and I don't feel any negative effects on my body," Kazuki admired.

"When you're a Denpa-human, you can travel the wave-road. If you're up for it, going around the Earth won't even take a second," War-Rock explained.

"Amazing!" Kazuki beamed.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Sakakino High, five familiar students sat on the side during gym class. Otome was staring at the sky, while giggling and blushing like a little girl.

"I wanna see Rockman-sama again," Otome swooned.

"O-Otome...!" Makoto stuttered.

"He was pretty cool, wasn't he?" Sekai commented.

"But...who do you think he is?" Makoto wondered.

"I'm not sure," Kotonoha added. "But he was quite kind."

Setsuna quietly nodded.

_'He reminds me of Kazuki-kun, somehow_,' Kotonoha thought. _'But why?_' She then thought back to when Rockman whispered in her ear and she turned cherry red. This didn't go unnoticed by Sekai, however.

"Ohhh, looks someone else ALSO has crush on the 'Blue Bomber'," Sekai teased.

"EH?!" Kotonoha gasped, still red in the face.

"You gotta admit, he IS pretty hot," Otome giggled. "And that suit WAS kind of kinky."

Makoto turned his head down to the ground. Sure he had Sekai as a girlfriend, but he had to admit that Kotonoha was also very attractive. Yet Rockman was getting so much attention and he just showed up from out of nowhere. This left the boy a little envious.

"I wonder what he's doing right now," Otome sighed.

* * *

Rockman sped across the sky again and his signal was picked up by Hidari's Transer, at ground level.

"Rockman must be nearby," Hidari mused. He then decided to follow Rockman's Denpa and gave chase on his bike.

"That's how it's done," War-Rock said. "You've gotten used to it, I see."

"Yup," Kazuki nodded. He then heard ringing in his ears and his eyes widened. "Uh-oh..."

Kazuki quickly stopped, next to a red building, and turned his head to see a swarm of viruses.

"Thought as much."

"Heh, this is perfect battle training," War-Rock chuckled. "Fight, Kazuki!"

The Denpa viruses charged at Rockman and he stood his ground. **"Rokku Buster!"** he called. War-Rock opened his mouth and fired beams of green energy, deleting some viruses.

"Move aside...C'mon move it!" Hidari grunted, trying to get through the crowd. He looked up to see the building catching. He opened his Transer and found Rockman's Denpa signature and some virus signal as well. "Figures there'd be viruses when I find Rockman," he muttered.

**"Battle Card! Predation!" **Rockman called out as he tossed a battle card. War-Rock ate it and Kazuki's left arm turned into an energy sword with a green blade. He swung his arm with mighty force and cut down the viruses one after the other.

Hidari's eyes widened when he saw the virus signals disappearing one by one. "What's happening?"

Rockman cut down the last virus and sighed in relief.

"Hah! That was too easy," War-Rock laughed. "Nice job, Kazuki!"

"Thanks," Kazuki acknowledged.

"OK, let's head home," War-Rock suggested.

"Hold up," Kazuki interjected. "I wanna check out AMAKEN real quick." He then turned into energy and sped off to AMAKEN labs.

* * *

At the lab, Shinsuke Utagai left his office with a roller suitcase in hand. He looked pretty nervous and was watching the halls carefully but didn't notice Amachi and another worker turning the corner.

"Going home already today, Utagai?" Amachi asked.

"A-Amachi-san!" Utagai stuttered nervously. "N-No...Actually..."

"That is..." Amachi noticed the suitcase and tried to put 2 and 2 together. "Could it be that it's finished, Utagai?!" he asked hopefully.

Utagai quickly held the suitcase protectively, "It has nothing to do with you, does it? I-I'm free to do whatever I want, anywhere."

"Utagai, you shouldn't say something like that to Amachi-san!" the other worker scolded.

Kazuki arrived at AMAKEN to catch the scene between Amachi and Utagai and he raised an eyebrow. "Huh, wonder what's goin' on."

"P-Please stop staring at me!" Utagai insisted.

"Utagai..." Amachi started.

"I-I don't like it! I'm being asked too many questions...Just forget it and leave me alone!" Kazuki watched from outside as Utagai ran passed the other two workers, with his suitcase in hand.

"The nerve...That Utagai, and after you were the one who made it possible for him to work here," the worker complained.

"It's OK," Amachi assured. "Can't be helped."

"Eh?"

"Utagai went through a hard time at the previous laboratory, where he used to work," Amachi explained. "The professor he admired stole one of his inventions, and claimed it as his own. Since then, he's been unable to trust others. It's sad...Not being able to trust."

Kazuki, hearing the story, felt a sudden jab in the heart. He felt that he and Utagai were similar, in a way. Because of his frustration, Kazuki pushed people away, not wanting to accept any help they were willing to offer, including Kotonoha. He even locked himself in his room, trying to come up with inventions of his own to work off the stress. But since his father wasn't around to help, it only served to widen the void and increase the frustration in his heart.

_'So he's like me...'_ he thought.

He heard a car leaving the parking lot. Figuring that it was Utagai, Kazuki decided to follow him and see where he was going. Maybe he could even try and talk with the saddened scientist.

"Humans are troublesome creatures, aren't they?" War-Rock asked.

"That's true on some counts," Kazuki answered.

"Well, I don't really care what happens to humans..."

"What?"

"But Kazuki, you're different. If you're useful to me, I'll look after you."

"What the hell's THAT supposed to mean?!"

"What are you getting so worked up for?" War-Rock asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, unlike you, I CARE about humans! Like Tou-chan, and Nee-san, and Koto-chan! I've already lost my mother...I'm not gonna lose anyone else. Never again," Kazuki swore.

"What happened to her?" War-Rock pried.

"I tell you later," Kazuki dismissed.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Kazuki found himself in the middle of a valley. He touched down on a plateau and changed back into his civilian form. He turned to gaze at the glowing orange sunset.

"Gotta admit, that's some view," he admired.

"Kazuki, we FM life forms get into the evil and weak hearts, and we can take over and control people," War-Rock explained.

"Really?!" Kazuki's eyes widened.

"The eleven FM life forms that are planning the destruction of Earth will eventually have their eyes set on humans."

"But if that's true, how come you haven't taken control of MY body?"

"I can't control your heart..." War-Rock answered. "You and your pops are special."

"I see..." 'It must be because of my _abilities_,' he thought. He then looked up to see Utagai standing at the edge of the cliff. "Utagai-san? What's he doing?" His eyes widened, "Wait a minute..."

Utagai then closed his eyes and he jumped from the cliff.

"HOLY SHIT!!" Kazuki exclaimed. "He...He actually jumped! War-Rock, what should we do?!" he asked in a panic.

"Even if you ask me..." War-Rock hesitated.

Utagai's coat flew away in the wind revealing him to be perfectly fine, and FLYING in the air. He was wearing what looked like a white backpack with white bird-like wings and panels for feathers. The "feathers" were emitting some kind of magnetic energy.

"I did it!" Utagai laughed triumphantly. "This experiment is a HUGE SUCCESS!" he exclaimed as he soared thought the air.

"Huh?" Kazuki gaped.

"This is mine, my own invention! I will never give it to anyone else!" he laughed as he flew around in a circle.

"Woah! That's amazing!"

"He's an amusing guy," War-Rock chuckled.

Meanwhile, Cygnus appeared and was watching the little show from afar.

"This brain wave...It has the same scent as mine," he chuckled as his eyes gave off an eerie red glow.

However, the wings stopped emitting its energy and Utagai panicked, "Wha-? Out of fuel?!" He then began to plummet into the trees below. "Aaaaahhh!"

"Man...That does not look AND sound good!" Kazuki worried.

"He's now even more amusing," War-Rock laughed.

"This AIN'T the time for jokes baka!" He then made his way down to the forest floor.

"Ow...That hurt..." Utagai groaned. He then noticed Kazuki approaching him.

"It's a good thing you're OK," the blue-eyed teen sighed. "You're lucky the tree branches broke your fall."

"T-Thank you," Uatagai smiled. "You're Amachi-san's acquaintance, Kazuki-kun, right?" He then grew worried. "Wait, how suspicious, why are you here...? Maybe you're a spy, after my inventions!"

"Well I'm here for a few reasons," Kazuki sighed. "1: I needed the fresh air. 2: I used to come out here with my dad when I was a kid. And 3: I heard about what happed to you Utagai-san, and I wanted to talk."

"No, that has to be it," Utagai denied. "You're waiting for an opportunity to steal the flying jacket! No, no! I'll never hand it over!"

"Relax, dude!" Kazuki chuckled. "Look, I may not know what it's like to be betrayed, but I DO know what it's like to lose trust in people."

"You do?" Utagai asked, now interested in this boy's explanation.

Kazuki nodded, "After Tou-chan disappeared, I locked myself in myself in my room for months, only coming out to eat and get some fresh air. And even then I had to hide my face from others to avoid any negative attention. I would spend hour after hour building and designing anything I can think of, but it wasn't enough," he sighed sadly. He tried hard to fight back the tears and Utagai noticed this, but kept silent.

War-Rock listened to Kazuki's story intently from within the Transer. He hadn't realized how much pain this human boy put himself through.

"Because of that," Kazuki continued. "I lost touch with my cousin and even pushed away my best friend, and all because I was too much of a damn baby to accept anyone's help." He then chuckled dryly," I must sound pretty pathetic, huh? So when I heard about you, I felt that we were kind of alike."

"I-I guess that's true," Utagai confessed. His stomach then growled loudly and he blushed.

Kazuki's own stomach growled, but almost bellowed like a lion. "Guess all that talking made me hungry," he laughed. He then took out a 3 Musketeer's bar and broke it in half. "Here, you can have a piece."

"T-Thank you," Utagai accepted.

"By the way, that pack of yours is pretty awesome," Kazuki admired. "Is it some kind of zero-gravity generator?"

"Yes. It uses electromagnetism to repel the human body's own electromagnetic field from that of the Earth's core," Utagai explained. "But...how did you know that? I haven't told anyone about it."

Kazuki rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "To be honest, I'm kind of a technopath," he admitted.

"Eh?! You can talk to machines?! That's amazing!"

"Well, it sort of the other way around," Kazuki clarified. "Since I was a kid, I could here the inner workings and examine the structure of a machine or appliance by touch. As I got older, I began to include seeing a machine and guessing how it worked, although I was sometimes inaccurate. When my dad found out about this, he decided to teach me everything he knew about technology and expand my knowledge."

"Who was your father?" Utagai inquired.

"Ryuunosuke Kazuo," the boy answered.

"EH?! You're Kazuo's-san's son?!"

"Ryuunosuke Kazuki, reporting," he joked, giving a two finger mock salute.

It was now night time.

"I just can't trust others," Utagai admitted. "I know there are a lot of good people out there, but...You sure you don't need a ride?"

"Nah, it's cool," Kazuki declined. "I can get home on my own. Thanks, though. Cheer up, 'kay?"

"Thanks. Bye then." And with that, Utagai drove off. "Kazuki-kun, sure is a kind person."

"Dangerous, dangerous," warned a disembodied voice. "Is it really safe to trust people so easily?"

"That's true," Utagai frowned. "That kindness makes him even more suspicious...He could've also made up that story to make me drop my guard! I shouldn't be eating this!" He then tossed out the candy bar. "Wait, who's that?! That voice..."

"It's me," the voice answered through the rear-view mirror. It then shined a bright light in Utagai's eyes, causing him to lose control and crash into the mountain wall.

Kazuki was traveling on the wave-road, back to his house.

"I just can't comprehend it," War-Rock spoke up.

"What?" Kazuki inquired.

"About the food. You were starving, and there was no reason to share," War-Rock clarified.

"Tou-chan once said this: 'Share half of your food and you'll feel twice as full with satisfaction'."

"Well, do as you please," War-Rock shrugged. _'That man reminds me of an FM life form that doesn't trust anyone..._'

* * *

From inside a realm of light, Utagai was floating in mid-space. A blue flame then appeared before him.

"Who are you?" Utagai asked groggily.

The flame enlargened and turned into Cygnus, the swan FM life form.

"I am Cygnus," he introduced. "A friend of yours from the planet FM."

"A friend..."

"Don't worry," Cygnus assured. "I will heal you heart's wound. Now, become my puppet."

His eyes began to glow as Utagai's eyes widened.

* * *

"Eh?! Utagai with his flying jacket?" Amachi asked excitedly.

"Man, you should've seen it, Amachi-san," Kazuki said. "It was amazing!"

"Alright!" Amachi then made his way to Utagai's office.

In his office, Utagai was on his computer. He was looking at Earth's surface and found many satellites orbiting the planet.

"I see. There are so many disused satellites," he observed. He then found one to his liking. "I guess this will do. Denpa-access complete! Now I can punish those who betrayed me," he grinned.

"Utagai!" Amachi called. Utagai jumped in his seat. "Utagai, congrats on your completion on the flying jacket," he said happily.

Kazuki walked out AMAKEN to find Kotonoha and the others standing out front. "Oh, hey Koto-chan!" he greeted.

"Kon'nichiwa, Kazuki-kun," the girl smiled.

"Ohayo," Sekai greeted childishly. Setsuna and Makoto only nodded.

"So, this is where you like to waste your time?" Otome said, condescendingly.

"Yeah, well bite me, Katou," Kazuki scoffed. "It's not like you would understand anyway."

"Just give it up and come to school!" she demanded.

Meanwhile, back in Utagai's office:

"I see! Even you are trying to betray me and steal my invention!" His body began to glow with a dark aura.

"Utagai?!" Amachi gasped.

Utagai's green Transer opened to reveal Cygnus in the terminal. "This planet is filled with traitors," he said vehement ally. "Mankind is your enemy!" The screen then gave off a bright light and Utagai screamed.

From outside an explosion went off, causing everyone outside to get startled.

"What was that?!" Sekai exclaimed.

"An explosion from INSIDE AMAKEN?!" Kazuki gaped.

From the hole in the wall, a bluish white light flew out and landed on top of a rocket. It materialized to reveal a humanoid being in a blue bodysuit with black legs, black and yellow, wide elbows, white forearms, and white chest armor with a white swan stamped on the chest. His face was blue with black markings around his eyes and the whites of his eyes were yellow and his pupils were red. His helmet was white and shaped like a swan's head with a black beak. He also had large, white, wings with blade-like feathers.

The kids, including Kazuki, were staring in awe and fear.

"What the heck is he?!" Otome spoke.

"He does NOT look good, I can tell you that," Kazuki responded. His blue Transer opened to show War-Rock's surprised face.

"Cygnus!" he exclaimed.

Kazuki slipped passed everyone's field of vision and ducked around the corner of the lab building.

"War-Rock, you know that quack?"

"My former comrade from the planet FM," War-Rock answered. "He's combined with a human!"

"Man, that does NOT sound good," Kazuki grimaced. He ducked his head out to check out the humanoid Cygnus. "Now that I think about it, he kinda looks like Utagai-san."

"Amachi-san," the transformed Utagai said. "I shall punish you! You shall perish, along with your lab!" He then took to the air and flapped his wings, unleashing a barrage of feathers like bullets.

The explosions forced the workers to evacuate. A giant piece of rock came down on Kotonoha from above and she froze with fear.

"Kyaaahh!" she screamed.

"Watch out!" Kazuki called.

He grabbed her by the waist and they dove out of the way, sliding across the pavement. Kotonoha opened her eyes to find that Kazuki was on top of her, staring at her with his shining blue eyes and they both blushed, due to being in close proximity of each other, otherwise known as kissing range.

"You...OK?" he asked, flushed.

"Hai..." she responded, still red in the face.

He then got and pulled his friend up with him. "C'mon, I gotta get you out of here!"

He then took her hand and escorted her out of AMAKEN's gates. After reaching a safe distance, he turned to see Utagai still causing damage.

"I've gotta stop him," he muttered. He then made his way back inside, but not before Kotonoha grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm gonna see if I can be of any help," he answered.

"But you could get hurt," she countered. "Kazuki-kun, you're my most precious friend and I couldn't bear it if something happened to you!"

She then began shed some light tears, but those tears were as heavy as anvils to Kazuki. He could never stand to see his best friend cry and it always made him feel bad. So he did what he knew what always worked and embraced Kotonoha. She returned the hug and basked in his warmth. He wiped away her tears with his thumb and kissed her forehead, making the girl blush.

He then whispered into her ear, "Don't worry, everything will be fine. Just leave it to me, _Hime-chan_."

Kotonoha's eyes widened as she once again recognized the voice whom called her by _that _name "Masaka...kimi..." she stuttered.

But before she could finish, he already ran back inside. He took cover behind a plane and checked to see that no one was around.

"Oi, Kazuki! Stop giving her hints about who you are," War-Rock scolded.

"We'll talk about that later," Kazuki dismissed. "Now, it's time to roast that duck...Rockman-style!"

"Right! I've got business to settle with that talkin' turkey! Do it, Kazuki!"

**"Denpa-Henkan! Ryuunosuke Kazuki! On-Air!"** Kazuki called as War-Rock initiated the Denpa-Henkan. Kazuki emerged from the green flames as Rockman and went to confront Cygnus. "Yo, feather face, cut it out!" he called from ground level.

Otome, from outside AMAKEN's gates, saw Rockman appear and went straight into fan-girl mode. "Rockman-sama! Oh My God, I gotta get a picture!" She took out her camera and started taking snap shots of her hero, while Sekai, Makoto, and Setsuna sweat-dropped.

Cygnus looked down and narrowed his eyes, focusing on the being who stood below him. He then recognized War-Rock's face and his eyes widened. "You're...War-Rock!" he identified.

"To think I would find you in a place like this, Cygnus!" War-Rock assumed.

"I will have you call me Cygnus Wing!" Cygnus Wing corrected. "I am pleased to see you again, War-Rock! Now, hand over the Andromeda Key!"

"I refuse!" War-Rock denied. "I won't forgive you, the one who has pointed their blade towards me!"

Cygnus Wing chuckled, "Then I will destroy you, a traitor, along with the rest of this lab that's filled with traitors! **Cygnus Feather!**" Cygnus launched his blade feathers.

Rockman quickly dodged and was ready to mount his assault.

Meanwhile, Hidari was listening to a police report on his bike's radio.

_"Two enormous Denpa readings have appeared at Amachi's lab. They're currently undergoing battle."_

"One's definitely Rockman," Hidari said to himself. 'But who could the other one be?' He then sped faster to AMAKEN labs.

Rockman jumped into the air and fired his Rock Buster, which Cygnus Wing dodged with ease. The two Denpa-Humans made their way towards each other, Cygnus Wing from above and Rockman from below. Cygnus stiffened his wing and extended his bladed feathers. Rockman raised his arm with War-Rock's head. The three voices roared as Rockman and Cygnus Wing flew passed each other. Cygnus flew away as Rockman landed on the ground. Rock-man's left shoulder armor cracked.

"Rockman-sama!" Otome gasped

"I think he's hurt!" Sekai assumed.

"They look pretty even!" Makoto panicked.

"That Cygnus Wing seems pretty strong," Setsuna said calmly

"Rockman-san..." Kotonoha whimpered. _'Please be careful...Kazuki-kun_._'_

Cygnus Wing turned in the air to face Rockman. As he did, a feather from his right wing cracked as well. _'He may be a human_,' Cygnus Wing thought. _'But he's not as weak as he seems..._'

"You're going easy on him, Kazuki!"" War-Rock scolded. "Why are you holding back?"

"War-Rock, there are still civilians around, including Koto-chan, so we need to be careful," Rockman analyzed. "Also, what will happen to Utagai-san if we beat him?"

"It's the opposite of what you think! The only way to save the fused human is to beat him!"

"Beat me?" Cygnus Wing scoffed. "Impossible!" He shot more feathers and Rockman evaded them, while getting a Battle Card ready.

**"Battle Card! Predation! Gattling Gun!"** War-Rock ate the card and Rockman's arm turned into a green gattling gun. Rockman fired and landed some shots on Cygnus Wing.

"Rockman-sama! Get 'em!" Otome cheered.

"Kick his ass, Rockman!" Makoto added.

"Wow..." Sekai blinked. "You're getting pumped, Makoto."

Makoto rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry, Sekai..."

The Satellite Police arrived and assembled their Denpa-vacuums. Hidari was leading the group with his own vacuum and a megaphone.

"OK!" Hidari called. "Rockman and the other guy, surrender peacefully and nobody gets hurt!"

Rockman couldn't hear him as he continued his gattling barrage against Cygnus Wing. However, Cygnus Wing shielded himself with his wings, deflecting the bullets. The bullets ricocheted around him and towards the police and Hidari was dancing around, trying to evade the dangerous ammo.

"Now it's my turn!" Cygnus Wing declared. **"Dancing Swan!**" Cygnus Wing spread his wings and began spinning. He spun faster and faster as he created a tornado that encased his body. He charged at Rockman and carried him into the air.

"Woah!" Rockman yelped. Cygnus Wing released Rockman and he crashed onto the ground.

Cygnus Wing halted his assault and held his hands to his chest, creating three orbs of light. **"Wataridori!"** He launched the orbs and they turned into little birds, one white and two black. Rockman fired at them with his Rock Buster but they dodged the blast with amazing speed.

"Somebody needs target practice..." he mumbled.

"Hmph! You shall play with my minions, Rockman," Cygnus Wing said before looking in to the sky. "And during that time, I will..." He then took off into the sky.

"He's getting away," Rockman growled. However, the bird minions tackled Rockman, blocking his path. "Did I mention that I hate birds?" he said sarcastically. "This is almost as annoying as that movie, 'The Birds'."

The birds were about to attack again, but they were caught in an electro-magnetic field, courtesy of Detective Hidari. Rockman took the advantage and "Busted" the annoying birds one by one.

"Thanks for the save," Rockman nodded with a 'thumb's up'. Hidari nodded in acknowledgement.

"Th-This is..." an AMAKEN worker stuttered.

"What is it?" Amachi asked.

"An old abandoned satellite is coming down towards Earth," the worker answered.

"What?!"

The satellite began to descend from its stationary position and began to heat up as it was nearing Earth's atmosphere.

Cygnus Wing grinned, "Utagai originally prepared a plan for revenge...But using it now isn't such a bad idea..." He then laughed evilly.

"What?! A satellite is..." Rockman gasped.

"That's impossible!" Hidari protested.

"There are only seven minutes and thirty seconds before impact!" Amachi declared. "Everyone, please evacuate quickly!"

Everyone, including the Sakakino students, evacuated as quickly as possible. Hidari was leading the evacuation, trying to keep everyone calm. As Rockman saw Kotonoha's retreating form, he wore a serious look on his face.

"I'm not gonna let that bastard do whatever he pleases," he swore.

"Cygnus Wing is controlling the satellite," War-Rock informed. "We're going too!"

"Damn right, we are! We're gonna use the same method he did."

"Good thinking, Kazuki!" War-Rock complimented.

Rockman turned into a green light and made his way onto the wave-road. He then stopped at the central radio tower of the lab to inspect it.

"Let's see...The wave-road leading up to the satellite..." Rockman then spotted the highest wave-road and grinned, "Bingo!" He hopped onto the wave road with lightning speed.

From below, Kotonoha saw Rockman's light flying up into the sky, like a shooting star, and quietly cheered, "Gambatte, Kazuki-kun!"

* * *

Rockman arrived at the falling satellite, only to come face to face with Cygnus Wing

"I will not let you get in the way of my plan, Rockman!" Cygnus Wing declared.

An after-image of Utagai emerged from Cygnus Wing's body.

"This is only the beginning..." Utagai started. "I am going to destroy this planet filled with traitors!"

"Are you STUPID?!" Rockman snapped. "You'd be killing BILLIONS of innocent men, women, and children!! How can you target lives that have ABSOLUTELY NOTHING to do with this?!!"

Back on Earth:

Amachi inserted a Battle Card into his Transer, but the screen read: "System not Found".

"It's no use..." Amachi sighed. "I can't control the satellite." He looked at the main screen, "Only six more minutes..."

At the satellite:

"Damn it, Utagai...Why can't you trust people?!" Rockman asked.

"I've realized it..." Utagai started. "Treachery is an instinct of mankind and that such a species should be wiped out of this universe!"

"Shut up!" Kazuki snapped. "An instinct of mankind? That's BULLSHIT and you know it! Treachery is not an instinct, but a choice! A choice made by selfish humans who only wish to further their goals! Like that sempai who betrayed you!" Utagai was taken back by this as Rockman continued, "What about Ryuunosuke Kazuki?"

"Kazuki-kun?"

"That's right! He also made wrong choices! He CHOSE to lock his heart from others! He CHOSE to push his family and friends away when he was depressed! But he also CHOSE to share his food with you, despite his own hunger!"

Utagai recalled the deed that Kazuki did back in the forest and he began to shout in pain.

"What...?" Cygnus Wing grunted as his body stiffened and fizzled like static. "My body, my freedom!"

"Now, Kazuki!" War-Rock urged.

**"Battle Card! Predation!"** Rockman called as War-Rock ate the card. **"Piercing Void!"** Rockman's arm turned into a black and purple cannon that gave off electricity.

Utagai's after-image went back into Cygnus Wing, "I won't let you! **Dancing Swan!**" Cygnus Wing turned into a tornado and charged at Rockman.

"Not this time, Daffy!" Rockman denied. Rockman charged his cannon and launched what looked like a miniature black hole, with electricity dancing around it, and flew straight the tornado with surprising speed. It penetrated the tornado as well as break Cygnus Wing's....well, wings, causing him to shout in pain as his armor dematerialized to leave Utagai's body. "Bull's Eye!" Rockman grinned. "Utagai-san!"

"Your kindness back then was the real thing, Kazuki-kun..." Utagai admitted. "I am ashamed of myself for not trying to believe in it." However, the particles that formed Cygnus Wing's armor flew back into Uatagai's body, making him cry out in pain as a blueish white aura surrounded him.

"Utagai-san!"

"Damn! He's still alive!" War-Rock confirmed.

Utagai then transformed into Cygnus Wing, once again.

"Cygnus Wing," Rockman growled.

"This man is quite comfortable to use, you see," Cygnus Wing admitted. "I will be using him a bit longer."

"Bastard..."

"Rockman! Today's debt will certainly be one day..." Before he could finish, he turned into energy and flew back down to Earth.

"I hate birds," Rockman grumbled.

"Kazuki, the satellite's still falling!" War-Rock reminded.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

"Only three minutes..." Amachi grimaced as he slammed his fists on the table.

"That's it!" Otome cried. "It's game over man, game over!"

"Makoto!" Sekai cried as she and Makoto were holding onto ech other. "I Love You!"

"I Love You Too, Sekai!" Makoto wailed.

Setsuna remained calm as she continued playing with her yo-yo.

Kotonoha was knelling on the floor and clasping her hands in prayer, wispering, "Gambatte, Kazuki-kun!"

"Less than a minute left..." Amachi grimaced.

Back in space:

"If this bitch wants to fall so badly," Kazuki said. "Then this bitch is gonna fall in PIECES!!" Still armed with his Piercing Void cannon, he launched the black holes in rapid succession. The black orbs then impacted with the satellite, ripping it to shreds in the process.

"Nice shootin', Tex," War-Rock complimented.

The satellite then turned as it began to break up into smaller pieces.

Amachi saw that the satellite changed course as it disappeared from the screen and he was left speechless. The satellite bits then crashed into the ocean, only causing small tidal waves. Amachi sighed heavily while Otome, Sekai, and Makoto hugged each other with gusto, thanking the gods they were alive to see another day.

Kotonoha looked into the sky with a smile on her face and whispered, "Arigato, Kazuki-kun..."

* * *

As the sun set, Kazuki stood at a balcony, facing the ocean, wearing a solemn look.

"Don't worry," War-Rock assured. "Cygnus will show up again, coming after the Andromeda Key. There'll be another chance."

"So, what exactly IS this Andromeda Key anyway?" Kazuki inquired.

"It's got nothing to do with you," War-Rock retorted.

Kazuki narrowed his eyes, since he knew War-Rock was hiding info. "Well, I find out later," he shrugged. "Don't worry, Utagai. I'll bring you back."

To Be Continued...

Bushido: And that's Chapter three! Kazuki's past is slightly revealed and the hunt for the Andromeda Key is on! Kotonoha now knows Rockman's identity! Is that good or bad?! What will she do with that information?! How will she confront Kazuki about it?! Is Kazuki crazy or does he trust Kotonoha?! Find out next time on Rockman Days! I added some extra dialogue. Also, the Piercing Void is a move from "Ninja Gaiden 2" and is one of the sexiest attacks in the universe! So, tell me what you think in your reviews! Later!

Next Episode: "Ox's Invasion, and Kazuki's Wrath!"


	4. Ox's Invasion and Kazuki's Rage!

Episode 4: Ox's Invasion, and Kazuki's Rage!

After the battle with Cygnus Wing, Kazuki and War-Rock made their way home. That battle really tired Kazuki out and all he wanted to right now was sleep.

"Tadaima..." Kazuki yawned, as he opened the front door.

"Ah! Okaeri, Kazu-chan," Kazuko greeted while working out. She was wearing a black sports bra and tight shorts while doing stretches and they showed off her athletic figure, including her proud bust, shapely curves, and long legs.

"Working out again, Nee-san?"

"Yeah..." she grunted, "My muscles were feeling flabby again, so I thought about getting back in shape."

"Well in that case, I'll start dinner," Kazuki offered.

"No, that's OK," she declined. "You look exhausted so go take a nap and I'll get dinner ready when I finish. What happened, anyway?"

"Some _birds _gave me a REALLY hard time..." he groaned.

"Oh, you poor baby," Kazuko cooed while giving Kazuki a light hug. "I'll get dinner ready, so get some rest."

"Hai."

Kazuki made his way to his room, giving War-Rock a chance to reveal himself as he exited the Transer.

"She calls you 'baby'?" War-Rock asked incredulously.

"She does her best to act as a mother figure since we don't have one," Kazuki explained.

"Well, since we're on the subject, what happened to your mother? You did say you'd talk about it," War-Rock reminded.

Kazuki sighed, "I killed her."

"Nani?!" War-Rock gaped.

"She died during child birth," Kazuki clarified. "Tou-chan explained to me that the doctors couldn't do much but only save ONE of us. Kaa-chan wanted to go ahead with the birth, knowing that it would cost her life. Apparently, the stress during the procedure was too much for Kaa-chan so she died holding me in her arms. I don't even know what she looks like. Tou-chan told me that she even named me "Kazuki" with her last breath."

"I had no idea..." War-Rock gaped.

"Don't worry about it," Kazuki assured. "It was WAY before I met you. Nee-san still remembers her, though, considering that she's 5 years older than me. But...I can hear my sister crying every night, calling for Kaa-chan. I curse my existence every time I hear her crying and there isn't anything I can do about it."

"That's not true."

Kazuki turned his head to see Kazuko standing in his doorway. She looked pretty pissed, too.

"Nee-san..." Kazuki gaped.

She walked over to where Kazuki stood and slapped him HARD across the face. War-Rock winced a bit at the amount of power she put into the attack.

"Don't you EVER talk about your self that way! Is that understood?"

"N-Nee-san..." Kazuki stutterd.

"Mama knew EXACTLY what she was getting into. She knew she would die if she gave birth to you, but she didn't care."

"She didn't?"

Kazuko then enveloped Kazuki into a hug, burying his face in her breasts. "Listen, Mama was a Psychic. She was very powerful and could do a lot of great things. She also told me she was pretty wild when she was young, and even more so when she met Papa. In her early days, she was an adventurer and a martial artist as well."

"That explains how you're so good a teacher when you train me all time," Kazuki interjected.

"Thanks," Kazuko smiled. "But getting back on topic, Mama could also see into the future and knew she would die if she gave birth again. But she went with it because she wanted to bring YOU into the world she loved so much."

"Kaa-san died...So that I...could live?" He asked, with tears welling up in his eyes.

Kazuko nodded, "She also foretold that your generation would bring about HOPE for mankind's future. That's why she named you "Kazuki"." She then began to study Kazuki's face and smiled wistfully. "You look SO much like her, Kazu-chan."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Her eyes would always shine like the brightest stars in the sky, and they even shined brighter when Papa and she were together. I may've been too young at the time, but even I could see how in love they were." She then cupped Kazuki's face in her hands, "Kazu-chan, you're what Mama left behind and you're the only family I have left. So please, don't forsake and blame yourself for what happened to Mama. I could NEVER hate you, you should know that by now."

"I'm sorry, Nee-san," Kazuki sniffled.

War-Rock watched with intensity. He didn't know humans could be so emotional towards one another. He obviously had MUCH to learn.

"So, who's your friend?" Kazuko asked nonchalantly.

"Wait...you can SEE War-Rock?!" Kazuki gaped.

"No, but I did hear a voice when I came up to check on you. I'm guessing you could see him with Papa's Visualizer?" Kazuki nodded, knowing he couldn't lie to his sister. "Mind if I borrow it? I wanna meet Rock-kun, too." Kazuki looked to War-Rock, who nodded in approval. He handed Kazuko the Visualizer and she put it on and gazed at War-Rock's now visible form. "He's pretty good looking, for an alien."

"A-Arigato..." War-Rock blushed.

"And he can understand our language," she admired. "Definitely boyfriend material in my book." She then put her arms around Kazuki from behind, with a teasing look on her face. "Sadly, I'm afraid I only have eyes for my sweet little Kazu-chan here."

"Nee-chan..." Kazuki blushed. "Quit embarrassing me..."

"By the way, have you told Kotonoha-chan about your new friend?" Kazuko inquired.

"Not yet, but I'll tell her soon."

"Good, cause you know you can't lie or hide anything from her. You might wanna confess to her too, while you're at it."

"That's it! Out of my room," Kazuki yelled in embarrassment. "Out! Out!!"

Kazuko laughed victoriously after returning the Visualizer and leaving Kazuki's room with a grin.

"I almost forgot," War-Rock spoke up, "Why do you always wear that shirt?" he asked, pointing to his Blue Lantern shirt.

"Oh, you mean this," Kazuki realized. "It's part of a REALLY OLD comic book that I read. The symbol here means "hope," again referring to my name."

"I see," War-Rock nodded. "So, why have you revealed, to that girl, your identity as Rockman?"

"Ah, you mean Koto-chan. One reason is simply because I ABSOLUTELY, POSITIVELY, CANNOT lie to her."

"Why? Will she destroy you if you do?"

"No, but she's my best friend, and I tend to make her worry a lot when I'm not telling her anything, unless it's important research."

"You trust her THAT much?"

"With my life," Kazuki nodded. "Also I wanted to introduce you to her soon, so be nice."

"Guess it can't be helped," War-Rock shrugged. "What did your sister mean by 'confessing'?"

Kazuki blushed and turned his face away, "Y-You don't have to know..."

"Oh, c'mon, now you've made me curious! What confession?"

"Drop it!" he snapped before composing himself again. "Now that Nee-san knows you exist, let's get downstairs for dinner."

"Fine..." War-Rock surrendered.

* * *

The next day, Kazuki was studying but War-Rock was feeling a tad irritated. Why? Let's find out!

Kazuki's Transer flapped open continuously as War-Rock constantly complained, "Knnrrrr...Bored! Bored! This is boring!!"

"What's got you so worked up, Mr. Sunshine?" Kazuki raised an eyebrow.

"Kazu-chan!" Kazuko called from downstairs. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah!" he answered.

"Kazuki, I'm gonna die from boredom," War-Rock complained. "Hey, how about we go somewhere?"

"Can't. I'm doing some research right now," Kazuki answered. "After that, I have to study."

"Studying...then let's go to that 'school' place!"

"Really? YOU wanna go to school?"

"Everyone's studying there, right? Like that group that comes to pick you up every morning."

"Well, that's true..." Kazuki pondered. "Plus I DID promise Koto-chan I'd go to school soon..." he mused while rubbing his chin.

War-Rock pounded at the screen, "I wanna go! Let's go, Kazuki! Let's go!" Kazuki sweat-dropped at War-Rock's antics. He was like a child.

1 Hour later: "Hey, Kazuki, come on!"

3 Hours later: "Let's go Kazuki! It's not really a scary place, is it?"

5 Hours later, night time: "Man, you're cheap! Bored! Bored! I'm bored!" Kazuki turned on the light "Huh?" Some ruffling and banging noises went on for a second before they stopped. Kazuki actually shut his Transer with a shirt and War-Rock was mumbling all kinds of obscenities, trying to break free.

"Kazu-chan!" Kazuko called from her room. "Can you tell Rock-kun to keep it down?"

"Got it covered, Nee-san!"

"Okay!~"

"Look, dude, if you wanna go to school so badly we'll go in the morning. But to do that, I need some sleep, so shut the hell up!"

* * *

The next morning, Kotonoha and the others were at Kazuki's front door.

"Yosh!" Otome pumped her fist. "Today's the day that we FINALLY get Ryuunosuke to go to school!!" Her eyes held fire in them and a volcano exploded behind her as she pointed to the door. She about to ring the door bell when the door swung open and hit in the face, knocking her out and a **"Ding Ding Ding!"** sound rang through the air, followed by a disembodied voice yelling, **"KO!"**

Sekai and Makoto stared as they saw Kazuki come out of the house in most of his school uniform. He wore the jacket and school pants but kept his Blue Lantern shirt.

"Nee-san, I'll see ya later!"

"Ja ne, Kazu-chan!" Kazuko grinned. She turned to Setsuna, "It's weird, he just suddenly said he was gonna go to school."

"I see," Setsuna nodded.

"Nani?!" Makoto and Sekai gaped.

Kotonoha clapped her hands and smiled, "Oh, this is wonderful! It's good to see you're coming to school, Kazuki-kun!"

"I told you I'd go and I always keep my promises, Koto-chan!" Kazuki smiled.

Kazuki, Kotonoha, and Setsuna, made their way to school and left Sekai and Makoto gaping, with Otome still knocked out on the floor.

"Ohh, so this is a school!" War-Rock marveled.

"Now that we're here, War-Rock," Kazuki started. "You'll have to keep your mouth shut while I'm in class. If anybody finds out about you, before I tell Koto-chan, it could be trouble."

"You got it! Now let's go!" War-Rock tugged at Kazuki's arm.

So, Kazuki was assigned to class 1-4, with Kotonoha and Otome, much to Kazuki's chagrin. Makoto, Sekai, and Setsuna were in the class next door, 1-3. The classes were constructed like university lecture halls. Kazuki's homeroom teacher was Hibiya Chitose, a young woman with a slender build, long black hair, and brown eyes.

"Now everyone in class 1-4 is present!" Hibiya-sensei smiled. "Ryuunosuke-kun, if there are any questions you may have, please fell free to let me know."

"Hai, Hibiya-sensei," Kazuki nodded.

"Also, Katsura-chan, is it alright if I put Ryuunosuke-kun in your care?"

"Hai, Hibiya-sensei!" Kotonoha complied.

"Now then, with the school festival coming up, I'd like to appoint an assistant for the Class President."

Kazuki scanned the room and noted that no hands were up. So he figured that he can take the job in order to help with Kotonoha and catch up on lost time while he was at it.

"Hibiya-sensei," Kazuki raised his hand. "I'll volunteer for the spot!"

"Oh, that would be excellent!" Hibiya smiled.

"Arigato, Kazuki-kun!" Kotonoha beamed.

Class started and Kazuki was sitting, quietly, next to Kotonoha while they went over their notes.

"Man, this is kinda boring," War-Rock whispered.

"Quiet," Kazuki muttered.

Hibiya went over a physics lesson from the day before and War-Rock was getting more agitated.

"This is really boring..." War-Rock complained, shaking in Kazuki's Transer.

"I told you to pipe down," Kazuki growled.

Kazuki kept his body weight on the Transer so War-Rock wouldn't burst the panel open

"Boring, boring, boring, boring!" War-Rock screamed from inside the Transer. "This isn't any different from when you're at home! Is being bored what school's all about?!"

"Dammit, War-Rock, shut the hell up!" Kazuki grumbled.

"Is everything all right, Kazuki-kun?" Kotonoha whispered. Kazuki could only nod, trying to get War-Rock to keep quiet.

Fed up with the boredom, War-Rock beamed out of the Transer and flew out the window.

"Is something wrong, Ryuunosuke-kun?" Hibiya asked worriedly.

"N-No, everything's fine..." Kazuki nodded.

* * *

During his break, Kazuki was on the roof, scanning the sky with his Visualizer on.

"Damn...Looks like he really bolted," Kazuki muttered. "And I was gonna introduce him to Koto-chan too."

"There you are!"

Kazuki turned to see Kotonoha, alone.

"When you disappeared for a second, I got worried," Kotonoha said.

"Sorry, I wanted to get some air," Kazuki apologized.

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You were acting weird in class earlier," she elaborated. "I also heard the strangest sounds coming from your Transer." She then gave him a look, "Kazuki-kun is there something you're not telling me?"

Kazuki knew that look. It was a look Kotonoha put on whenever she was worried, suspicious, or both. But he wanted to drag it out a bit longer to learn of her suspicions.

"W-What could I hide from you?" he asked nervously.

"Kazuki-kun, tell me the truth, are you really Rockman-san?"

Kazuki face faulted. Kotonoha DID figure it out. As expected from his best friend. Might as well spill the beans.

"Yeah," he sighed. "I really can't lie to you, Koto-chan. So I'll tell you EVERYTHING that's happened."

1 Hour Later...

"And the rest you know is history," Kazuki finished.

"Sugoi..." Kotonoha breathed. "So that Cygnus Wing person, from the other day, was an alien?"

Kazuki shook his head, "No, but the thing that possessed him was. Hard to believe isn't it?"

"A little, but I'm glad you told me, Kazuki-kun."

"Why's that?"

"Because it shows that you trust me," Kotonoha smiled.

Kazuki took her hand in his, "Of course I trust you, Koto-chan. Nothing has proved to me otherwise. It's just..."

Kotonoha then hugged him, "I know. You miss _him_, don't you?" Kazuki could only nod. "So do I. So, you wanted to introduce me to War-Rock-san?"

"Yeah," Kazuki sighed. "But the baka got fed up with class and ran off. I hope he comes back soon..."

"You're good friends, aren't you?" she asked with a smile.

"You could say that," he chuckled.

"Well, there's been a lot of construction since you were last here. So why don't I show you around?"

"I'd love a grand tour, Hime-chan!"

Kotonoha blushed and took his hand to show him around the school.

Their first stop was the school's new telescope. It was pretty impressive and Kazuki was amazed. Kotonoha then took him to the new planetarium. When she typed in a few codes into her red Transer, the room became dark and the ceiling turned into became the night sky.

"Wow..." Kazuki breathed.

Kotonoha typed in some more keys from her red Transer and a screen came up on the front console, showing images of Saturn and the Milky Way Galaxy.

"Sugoi!"

"Would you like to try?" Kotonoha offered.

"Arigato," Kazuki nodded.

Otome and the others walked into the planetarium from a lower level, carrying some notebooks, and found the two friends at the console. Sekai was grinning from ear to ear.

"Ohhh, they're so lovey-dovey right now," she sighed.

"Really?" Makoto asked.

"It's only natural since they're best friends," Setsuna explained while walking her yo-yo.

"Don't see what's so cool about 'em," Otome mumbled.

"Ne, Kotonoha!" Sekai called. "Where do you want Ryuunosuke's notes?"

"Could you please put them on Kazuki-kun's desk?" Kotonoha responded.

"OK! Let's go, Makoto!"

"Hai," he nodded.

* * *

"Man, that was boring," War-Rock complained while floating down a street. "I'm amazed humans can keep doing such boring things." He then looked forward, "Huh?"

It was Hidari who pulled over and checked out his Transer.

"That weird Denpa again..." Hidari muttered.

"Shit!" War-Rock gasped as he beamed out to escape.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the school no one noticed a black shadow floating in the air, with a orange energy trail. It had long horns, red eyes, and looked pretty muscular.

The being snorted, "This wave pattern..." It then flew down to the school.

War-Rock returned to the school grounds with a relieved sigh, "Phew, I almost got caught by those annoying Satellite Police." He then looked up, "Huh?"

"Ruuugh!" the black being roared. It then passed War-Rock and ascended into the sky, several feet from the ground and revealed itself. Its body and horns were made of orange, flaming energy while it wore a pair of red shoulder pads and a helmet that covered the top half of its head and snout. A gold ox symbol was stamped on its forehead.

"You're...Ox!" War-Rock identified.

"War-Rock, how dare you betray us?!" Ox shouted with anger. He crossed his arms, "Hand over the Andromeda Key!"

"No way, I refuse!"

Ox snorted, "Then I'll just have to defeat you and take it back!" He charged forward and War-Rock readied himself.

Kazuki, Kotonoha, Setsuna, Sekai, and Otome were walking through the baseball field. Makoto left to go to the bathroom, leaving Kazuki alone with the girls.

"So, Ryuunosuke," Sekai spoke up. "How's the school?"

"It's not as bad as I first thought," he replied.

"Glad you like it," Setsuna nodded. "Cuz you'll be coming here a lot more often."

He then turned to gaze at Kotonoha, "Wouldn't miss it for the world." Kotonoha blushed in response.

Suddenly, a spotlight bent forward and crashed to the ground, startling the group.

"What's going on?!" Otome panicked.

"Is it ghosts?!" Sekai gaped. "OMG, the school's haunted!"

"No, that's not it," Setsuna disagreed calmly.

Kotonoha pulled at Kazuki's sleeve, catching his attention as she whispered, "Kazuki-kun, what's happening?"

"Looks like War-Rock got himself in trouble again..." he grimaced. He then put on his Visualizer to see War-Rock battling with a new FM life form. "Figured as much..."

"Horrraaagh!" Ox bellowed as he rammed into War-Rock.

"Guuwaaagh!" War-Rock screamed as he crashed into a shed. He struggled to get up when Ox tackled him again, sending him flying into a basketball court.

Ox put his hands together and formed a large fire ball and launched it at War-Rock, exploding on contact.

"Ouch..." Kazuki winced. "That's gotta hurt."

"I have more power than any other from Planet FM," Ox boasted. "You have no chance of winning!"

"Keh," War-Rock scoffed. "There's no way I'd lose to you! All you are is power, nothing else!"

War-Rock dashed forward and flew around Ox, confusing him as he pushed into Ox's side. He circled around and tackled Ox again, sending flying into the building.

"How's that?" War-Rock taunted. "Can't keep up with my speed, can you?"

Makoto came out from the bathroom after relieving himself and was roaming the halls.

"I wonder where Sekai and the others have gone..." he mused.

Just then the wall exploded and he jumped back

"What the hell?!" He saw some kind of invisible force but could roughly make it out to be some kind of animal. As it turned its head to look at the human boy, he paled in fear.

"Now that it's come to this..." the figure grinned.

"Aaaaahh!!!" Makoto screamed as he ran out to the field.

"Makoto!" Sekai exclaimed.

"What's wrong with him?" Otome arched an eyebrow.

Kazuki saw Ox give chase and his eyes widened in fear.

"Itou! Get out of here! Just run!" he warned.

"Kazuki-kun?" Kotonoha blinked.

But it was too late, as Ox beamed into Makoto's maroon Transer and he disappeared into a black vortex.

"Makoto!!"

"Makoto-kun!"

"Where'd he go?!"

**"Denpa-Henkan! Itou Makoto! On-Air!"** Makoto called.

Orange flames surrounded his body as pieces of armor attached to his body. His body became twice its regular size and Makoto became more muscular. He gained a black bodysuit, dark red shin guards with hooves for feet and spikes on the knees, giant red gauntlets with gray fingers and torches with fire coming out of his elbows, large and heavy chest armor that was red and gray with orange accents, and red shoulder pads. His helmet was ox-like, with long and sharp horns, a red helmet with spikes protruding from the top, and a muzzle that looked like a blow torch. A gold ox head was stamped on his chest armor. He was no longer Itou Makoto, nor Ox, for he was now...

**"Ox Fire!"** he announced.

"Oh, this does NOT look good..." Kazuki grimaced.

**"Fire Breath!" **Ox Fire called as he shot a large steam of fire from his muzzle and excess flames flared from his elbows and openings in his chest armor. The blast made contact with War-Rock and he screamed, "Uwaaagh!", as he flew to the other side of the field.

"I take it back! This is REALLY NOT good!"

"What's wrong, Kazuki-kun?" Kotonoha asked with worry.

"We gotta get the hell out of here, that's what!"

But it was too late as Ox Fire appeared before the group with a low-pitch growl. The girls screamed but Setsuna kept her cool.

"What the hell is THAT thing?!" Otome demanded.

"That's..." Kazuki started. "Itou Makoto!"

"What?!"

"Makoto!!" Sekai called.

"He's been taken over by a monster!" he grimaced.

"A monster...no way!"

Ox fire bellowed and and shot a burst of fire into the air, proving Kazuki's theory.

Hidari was still looking for War-Rock's Denpa when an emergency bulletin came in.

_"There's a disturbance! It's coming from Sakakino High School! All available units, please make your way to Sakakino High School!"_

"Well, duty calls," Hidari sighed as he made a U-turn to Sakakino High.

Back at Sakakino High:

"Ox..." War-Rock grunted. "You knew about Denpa-Henkan?!"

"I'm not Ox anymore!" Ox Fire denied. "I'm **Ox Fire!**" He roared loudly as fire erupted from his chest, elbows, and his muzzle. He then turned to Kazuki and glared.

"This can't be good..." he grimaced.

"**Fire Breath!**" Ox Fire shot his flame at Kazuki but he dodge-rolled out of the way.

"Koto-chan!" Kazuki called. "Take the others and get out of here! I'll stall 'em!"

"Hai!" Kotonoha obeyed. She then turned to her friends, "Minna, let's go!"

"But what about Makoto?!" Sekai protested.

"Daijobu, Kazuki-kun will handle this." Sekai was hesitant but she complied and the girls ran the other way.

"War-Rock!" Kazuki called.

"Right!" War-Rock nodded. He turned into energy and flew into Kazuki's Transer.

**"Denpa-Henkan! Ryuunosuke Kazuki! On-Air!" **Kazuki transformed into Rockman and faced Ox Fire.

"War-Rock..." Ox Fire growled.

"Sorry steak face," Rockman denied. "But the name's Rockman! And now that introductions are over, let's see what a walking beef cake, like you, is made of."

"You're gonna regret that, twerp." Ox Fire kicked up some dust with his hoof, **"Ox Tackle!" **He charged at Rockman with surprising speed, but Rockman dodged it. Ox Fire made a U-Turn and came at him again. **"Ox Tackle!" **Rockman dodged again and Ox Fire ran passed the girls, him being still invisible, and crushed a pick-up truck.

"Ahhh!" Sekai gasped. They urned and ran another way.

Rockman dodged another tackle and Ox Fire ran into a flood light, and bent to the side. It knocked a tree down and the trees next to the first tree followed, like dominoes. This caused the girls to run in a another direction.

"What the hell...is going...on?!" Otome rasped.

"Dammit," Ox Fire growled. "You little twerp! Quit hiding!"

"Who'd hide from you?" Ox Fire turned to get kicked in the gut by Rockman, who back flipped onto the ground and grinned. "Even with Denpa-Henkan, all you do is charge in, only relying on power. Your attack is nothing but a single pattern."

Ox Fire snorted, "Is that so? Then try this!" He jumped up and reared back his right arm, **"Anger Punch!" **He swung down his giant fist at Rockman, who dodged yet again. The attack made a crater.

**"Rokku Basuta!" **Rockman called. Rockman bombarded Ox Fire with several blasts, kicking up smoke in the process.

(A/N: "Rock Buster" in English.)

Ox Fire walked out of the cloud of dust unharmed but was panting hard. He readied another, **"Ox Tackle!"** and charged forward.

Rockman shook his head, "Need I repeat myself?"

"I can't go on..." Rockman turned his head to see Kotonoha and the others collapse on their knees, exhausted from running all over the field. "I'm tired..." Kotonoha rasped.

Rockman turned back to Ox Fire and noticed that HE was between them and Ox Fire . "Just my luck..." He readied a card, **"Battle Card! Predation! Big Shield!" **War-Rock ate the card and Rockman's arm turned into a large brass shield. He took a defensive stance and Ox Fire collided into him, forcing Rockman back a few inches.

The group turned to see electricity dancing at a single point. Ox fire and Rockman appeared and Otome went into "fan-girl mode".

"Rockman-sama!" she squeeled with hearts in her eyes.

"Hurry," Rockman grunted. "Get out of here!"

"Right!" Otome saluted, as the girls turned to leave the area.

Ox Fire scooped up Rockman by the horns and tossed him into the air.

**"Battle Card! Predation!"** War-Rock ate the card. **"Spread Shot!" **A cannon formed in Rockman's left arm and he fired one blast, which split into mutiple shots and landed on Ox Fire.

Ox Fire was on one knee and breathing hard. "You got me, Rockman..." He then looked behind Rockman to see the human girls and he grinned under his armored muzzle. He dashed passed Rockman and grabbed one of the girls, specifically Kotonoha.

"Kyaaah!" Kotonoha screamed.

"NO!" Rockman gasped.

"Kotonoha!" Sekai cried.

"Bastard..." War-Rock growled. "He took a hostage."

Ox Fire tried to run and Rockman gave chase.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!!" he roared.

Ox Fire turned his head, **"Fire Breath!" **and hit Rockman, covering him in flames as he screamed in pain.

"Rockman-san!" Kotonoha gasped.

"You OK, Kazuki?!" War-Rock asked.

"He's dead..." He responded. He saw Ox Fire climbing up a wall of the school and heading to the roof.

This is EXACTLY why he didn't want to tell Kotonoha about him being Rockman. If he's learned anything from reading comic books, it's that super villains ALWAYS go for the hero's most important person, especially the one they love. Unfortunately, that made Kotonoha the prime target. Kazuki gripped his fist. Electricity began to spark from his fist and in his eyes. The electricity began to travel through his body and it became more visible with his increasing anger. Behind his visor, his irises became narrow slits and he began to growl like an animal. War-Rock noticed this and became worried.

"Oi, Kazuki," he called. "What's wrong?" He received no answer as Kazuki turned into energy and hopped onto the wave-road.

Ox Fire leaped onto the roof, still holding Kotonoha, and turned to his right and left, looking for Rockman.

"OX FIRE!!!"

Ox Fire turned to see Rockman glaring at him from on the wave-road and Kotonoha smiled elatedly.

"Rockman..."

"Kazuki-..." she stopped to see the look in his eyes and her own eyes widened with surprise and fear.

Being his best friend, she knew that look all too well. That look showed that Kazuki was angry, and I mean REALLY angry. Kotonoha remembered that Ox Fire took her hostage and she knew that Kazuki always went into fits of rage in the past when someone hurt her. In this case, Kazuki was aiming his unmatched rage at Ox Fire.

Not even in the blink of an eye, Rockman disappeared from above and reappeared in front of Ox Fire. Before Ox Fire could react, Rockman palmed him in the gut, forcing him to let go of Kotonoha. Rockman caught her and set her down gently before turning to Ox Fire.

"Kazuki!" War-Rock called again. "C'mon, snap out of it!"

**"Battle Card! Rage Mode!" **Kazuki called.

Without even predating the card, red energy circled and covered Kazuki's body. Kazuki dispersed the energy with a wave of his hand to reveal his new form. The armor's color changed to red primary with black trim. War-Rock's head was also black and red, and his naturally green energy "hair" turned black. Behind his visor, Kazuki's eyes changed from his gentle storm blue eyes to enraged red ones. On his chest armor and helmet, the symbol for **"Hope"** changed to that of **"Rage"**.

Kotonoha recognized that symbol well, from when she used to read the Green Lantern comics with Kazuki when they were kids, and now she was REALLY afraid.

It was the emblem of the Red Lantern Corps. The mark of RAGE. This was Rockman...**Rage Form!**

"What the hell?!" Ox Fire exclaimed.

**"Rokku Basuta!"** Kazuki called and he fired blasts of blood red energy at Ox Fire. They collided with Ox Fire' body and he shouted in pain.

**"NO ONE EVER HURTS KOTO-CHAN!!!" **Rockman roared. **"BATTLE CARD! BERSERKER'S SOUL!" **War-Rock head turned back into Kazuki's human left arm and his arm muscles became slightly bigger. He rushed at Ox Fire and began pounding at his chest with rapid-fire speed. Ox Fire didn't know what the hell was going on as he was being tenderized like a piece of meat by Rockman's then grabbed Ox Fire by the neck and continuously choke-slammed him into the concrete. Rockman performed a low roundhouse kick and brought Ox Fire hard to his knees. Rockman loomed over Ox Fire's body, ready to deal the finishing blow.

**"DIE!"** he growled as he aimed his buster cannon at Ox Fire's lowered head.

Kotonoha acted fast and grabbed Kazuki and hugged him from behind.

"Please get a hold of yourself, KAZUKI-KUN!!!!"

Kazuki snapped to attention, at the sound of Kotonoha's voice, and his Rage Form was engulfed in red flames. The flames vanished and Kazuki was in his original form. The **"Rage"** symbols returned to **"Hope" **and his red eyes changed back to blue under his visor. His body tired out, Kazuki collapsed to the floor and Kotonoha quickly caught him, immediately cradling her arms around him protectively. Rockman's armor disappeared and Kazuki was left in his place.

Ox Fire also collapsed and Ox left his host body and flew off, leaving an unconscious Makoto.

"I'll remember this, Rockman!"

* * *

"Makoto!"

"Makoto, wake up!"

Makoto slowly opened his eyes to the sight of Sekai, Otome, and Setsuna looking down at him. He sat up and let out a pleased yan.

"Ahhh, that was a good nap~!" he smiled. "Sekai, Kiyoura, Otome, ohayo~!"

"Are you OK," Otome asked worriedly.

"OK? About what?" the boy blinked in confusion.

"You don't remember anything?" Setsuna asked.

"Remember?" he blinked. "Did something happen? I didn't forget a test or something, did I?!"

Sekai then glomped him and started crying, "Baka~! Thank God! I-I was SO worried!"

Makoto didn't know what was going on but immediately hugged Sekai, comfortingly. On the other side of the roof, Kazuki slowly opened his eyes to find his head resting in Kotonoha's lap.

"Ohayo~, Kazuki-kun," she smiled.

"Koto-chan..." he said tiredly. "Daijobu ka?"

Kotonoha nodded, "I'm alright. You saved me."

"I used the **Rage **card, didn't I?"

"Yes...But it's alright now, you're safe."

"Now you see why I didn't want to tell you," he whispered. "You could really get hurt."

"So can you," Kotonoha countered.

He then got up to face her. "I'm serious, you're too important to me, and I don't wanna lose you because of ANYTHING." He then moved closer to Kotonoha and embraced her. "I love you!"

Kotonoha gasped when she heard those words. Tears began to well up in her eyes and she held Kazuki even tighter.

"I love you, Kotonoha, and I always have since we were kids. I realize that now, and I'm not afraid to say it anymore!" Tears began to run down his face.

"I'm so glad..." Kotonoha sniffled. "You finally said it...!"

The others watched the two students confess their feelings and Sekai began to cry as well, while still holding Makoto. Otome had to admit that the scene was kind of touching as she began tearing up, too. Setsuna only gave a small smile.

Later, the Satellite Police arrived and closed off the area of the attack.

* * *

The next day...

"Kazuki," War-Rock spoke up. "What happened during the battle with Ox?"

"Basically," Kazuki responded. "I had a rage fit. It happens whenever someone tries to hurt Koto-chan and I go nuts for a few minutes."

"I see...I guess I'll let it go, this time. More importantly, why do have to go to school today, too?! This isn't a joke, right? I don't wanna go to a place that boring ever again!"

"Can't be helped," Kazuki answered as he opened the door to his house. "I forgot the notes in the class room. Nee-san, I'll be back later!"

"OK~!" Kazuko responded.

* * *

Kazuki sat on the roof of the entry way of the planetarium and stared into the virtual night sky and sighed. With him was Kotonoha and he was holding onto her by the waist.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Kotonoha sighed.

"Yeah," Kazuki agreed. "One day, I'll go into outer space."

"Will you take me with you?" she asked as she leaned into his chest.

"I'll take you anywhere."

"Outer space? That's cool!" War-Rock said from inside the Transer.

Kotonoha giggled, "Looks like War-Rock-san is excited about the idea."

"Maybe a little too excited..." Kazuki sweat-dropped.

"Okay, let's go to outer space! Hey...but before that, let's go home! Right, Kazuki? Kazuki!!!!"

A shooting star then flew overhead.

To Be Continued...

Bushido: What have we learned today kids? Mess with Kotonoha, and Kazuki will PWN you, BIG TIME! You'll notice that that there are several Green Lantern references in this fic. Well, reasons behind that will be revealed in future chapters. Btw, the Battle Cards Big Shield (Big Shield Gardna) and Berserker's Soul are from the Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG. They don't belong to me and I used them cuz I thought they'd fit well in this chapter. Please R+R!

Next Episode: "Family Ties and Harp Lullabies!"


	5. Family Ties and Harp Lullabies!

Episode 5: Family Ties and Harp Lullabies!

It was night time in the city of Sakakino and many of the residents were tucked away in their beds. This was also true for one Ryuunosuke Kazuki. After he'd confessed his feelings to Kotonoha, he's been able to sleep more soundly than before. However, the quiet of the night was disturbed by what sounded like a lullaby ring tone. No one was able to hear this except War-Rock. Kazuki's Transer opened and it looked like he was in pain.

"Uwaagh!" he wailed as the sound pierced his hearing.

Kazuki awoke from his slumber to awaken to the sound of his friend's grunting and whining.

"War-Rock..." he said groggily, "What's wrong, bro?"

"It's nothing!" War-Rock rasped.

"Oh...g'night then..." he yawned as he fell back to sleep.

The tune continued to play as War-Rock stared into space, contemplating what to do.

* * *

The next day, Kazuki and Kotonoha were with the others and were all walking to school.

"You want me to come over this Sunday?" Kazuki asked.

Kotonoha nodded, "It's been a while since you've been over, and Otou-san and Okaa-san want to know how you and Kazuko-san are doing. Kokoro-chan misses you, too.

Kazuki took a second to think. It's been a while since he visited Manami and Kiyoji. He started to miss Kokoro as well, so what did he have to lose?

"Sure," Kazuki smiled.

"Arigato, Kazuki-kun," Kotonoha smiled as she held onto his arm.

Otome looked ahead to see a building TV displaying a young girl with dark red hair and bright green eyes. She wore a bright pink hood with pink and yellow striped arm socks and was playing a yellow guitar on a stage. The girl was Hibiki Misora and a previous concert was being broad-casted. She then began to sing:

_Tatoeba kono saki  
_So from now on_  
Futatsu no kokoro ga  
_Even if our Hearts_  
Chigau yume mite mo soba ni iru kara  
_Dream different dreams, we'll always be together.

"Misora-chan's so cool," Otome gushed.

"We're fans too," Sekai admitted. "Right, Makoto?"

Makoto nodded, "My little sister's a fan, too."

Kazuki stopped to turn and see the girl perform and smiled.

"Looks like she's achieved her dream," he whispered.

"Kazuki-kun," Kotonoha called. "We should hurry to school."

"OK, Koto-chan!"

* * *

At school, Kazuki stared at his Transer. The reason was because War-Rock was being surprisingly quiet. A little TOO quiet for Kazuki's taste. War-Rock would usually rant about how boring class was. But Kazuki didn't hear any complaints coming from his Transer.

"Hey, War-Rock, what's up?" Kazuki asked as he and Kotonoha left school.

"What do you mean?" War-Rock countered innocently.

"Well, you were quite today, which is a first," he elaborated. He then gave a serious look, "You know, if there's something bothering you, you could tell me." War-Rock only scoffed.

"I hope there aren't any FM life forms around," Kotonoha said worriedly.

"Hurry! C'mon, hurry up!"

Kazuki and Kotonoha turned around to see Sekai and company running down the street.

"Seriously, why is it so soon, Kiyoura?!" Otome asked.

"Can't be helped," Setsuna said calmly. "You asked me to do a search on such short notice, so it's your fault for not asking me beforehand."

"Way to go Katou!" Makoto complained.

"Urusai!" she snapped.

"Well, it is Hibiki Misora's secret concert, right?" Sekai tried to reason. She then saw the would-be couple ahead and smiled. "Hey guys! Hibiki Misora's having a secret concert and we got extra tickets!" She then stopped and grabbed each of their hands, "Let's go!"

* * *

Many people attended the secret concert, which was held in a small building. The Sakakino students managed to catch some seats close to the front. This was Kotonoha's first concert she attended and was feeling a bit excited. Kazuki noticed this and took hold of Kotonoha's hand, quickly easing her excitement. She turned to him and smiled with a blush, which he also returned. The fans began to chant her name, "Mi-So-Ra!" repeatedly, hoping for their idol to answer their calls with her appearance. At this time, a stocky man in a red three piece business suit appeared on stage and faced the crowd with a sad expression.

"Our sincerest apologies to all the fans that came out today!" he said.

"Who's that?" Otome inquired.

'Probably Misora's manager,' Kazuki thought.

"Misora collapsed from exhaustion and is currently hospitalized!" the manager explained.

"EHHHH?!?!?!?!?!" the crowd gasped.

Kazuki put on a silent frown. The manager was lying and he knew it. For as long as he's known Misora, the girl was never late for a performance and never got exhausted from practicing. For the manager to make up an excuse like that meant that something happened to Misora. But what?

"Today's concert will have to be cancelled!"

"What about Misora-chan?!"

"Is she OK?!"

"After Misora recovers, there will be an announcement of another concert, so please forgive us," the manager bowed.

* * *

"I can't believe Misora-chan got hurt!" Otome exclaimed.

"I hope she's gonna be OK," Makoto wondered. Sekai nodded in agreement, while they held hands.

"That guy was bullshitting," Kazuki spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Sekai asked.

"For as long as I've known her, Misora's never been late for a performance and she never gets exhausted from rehearsing. If he made up that excuse, it's because he DOES know what happened to Misora."

"How would YOU know her?" Otome asked, condescendingly.

"Because she's my cousin," he confessed.

"WHAT?!" Sekai and Makoto exclaimed.

Otome grabbed the scruff of Kazuki's jacket and looked him in the eye, "That's BULLSHIT! Misora-chan's last name is Hibiki, not Ryuunosuke!"

"True," Kazuki nodded. "And so is my dad's."

"Could you explain?" Setsuna requested.

"Kaa-chan's surname is 'Ryuunosuke'. Tou-chan's is 'Hibiki'. Nee-san told me that when they married, Tou-chan took Kaa-chan's name. Which is why everyone knows him as 'Ryuunosuke Kazuo'."

"And you expect me to believe that?" Otome scoffed.

"Actually," Kotonoha spoke up. "Kazuki-kun's telling the truth." Makoto and Sekai stared at her, wide-eyed.

"Kotonoha, how do you know?" Sekai inquired.

"Because we all used to play together when we were little," she smiled.

"Check this out," Kazuki said as he went into his pocket.

He revealed a picture of him and Kotonoha as kids with his father, Kazuo. With them, was a girl with bright green eyes and dark pink hair.

"You're right!" Makoto confirmed. "They have the same eyes."

"Oh, you three look so adorable~!" Sekai cooed. Kotonoha and Kazuki both blushed at the compliment.

"I always thought she dyed her hair," Otome murmured.

Kazuki shook his head, "She's always been like that."

"So, Kazuki, you think you could find out where Misora-chan is?" Sekai asked.

He shook his head again, "After Tou-chan disappeared, we lost contact. But I can ask Nee-san to find her through her connections."

"Wait...Your sister has connections?" Makoto gaped.

"She makes it her business to know people," he nodded.

* * *

Inside a closed room, the manager was in a panic.

"Misora, where did you go?" he cried. "Misora!"

* * *

That night, the same tune was playing in the air. Kazuki's Transer opened up to reveal War-Rock, checking to see if Kazuki was still asleep.

"Koto-chan, I can't eat anymore...~" he yawned.

War-Rock shook his head and flew out of the Transer and search for the source of the sound. He followed the source to radio tower and landed on the roof.

"So you came," said a female voice.

"So it is you, Harp," War-Rock identified. He looked up to see a harp-shaped being with green eyes, what looks like mascara, a heart-shaped attachment, and two flames of pink "hair."

"Why did you betray us, War-Rock?!" Harp demanded.

It's not something you need to know."

"What happened?"

"Don't get involved with me," he dismissed. "Harp, what's your goal? You didn't use my call-band to get me here to talk about 'old times,' right?"

"Yes," she replied. "I got sent here, to Earth, with a few missions."

"Just as I thought."

"One is to find the Andromeda Key..."

"And the other is the destruction of the human race," War-Rock interjected.

Harp scowled, "And the assassination of the traitor!"

"You plan to fight me?"

"I can finish one of my missions and return to planet FM if you just hand over the Key. Can you cooperate with me?"

"That's a request that I'll have to turn down."

"Then I'll to finish one of the other two missions."

"Which one?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Let's see..."

They turned into energy and charged at each other. Harp fired blasts shaped like musical notes, but War-Rock dodged them and he flew past her.

Back at home, Kazuki began to stir in his sleep. This time, not because of his dreams, he felt strong pulses of energy clashing against one another. His eyes shot open and he rose from his slumber

"War-Rock..." he uttered. Putting on his clothes, he snuck out of his house and followed the source of clashing sources, knowing one of them had to be War-Rock. He looked up to see what looked like booms close to one of Sakakino's radio towers and made his way there. "That's it!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Satellite HQ, Detective Hidari was in his office wracking his brain over another case.

"Damn...None of the numbers match up," he sighed while running a hand through his hair.

With him, a young man who looked to be in his late teens was reading a book. He wore a red and white striped sweater under s green sleeveless coat with a hood attached, black shorts that went passed his knees, striped red and white socks, red and white sneakers, and yellow cut-off gloves. He had brown eyes, and his black and messy hair that was held up with a hair clip.

"It's very strange for Hibiki Misora to have disappeared and not leave any clues," the boy muttered while keeping his eyes on the book.

"Yeah, and I don't think the Gaia Library's gonna help us out on this one."

A Satellite Police officer than ran into Hidari's office, "Detective Hidari, there's a reading of abnormal Denpa!"

"Well, duty calls," Hidari sighed. "Hey, Philip, I'll be back in a minute." He then left his office.

"Iterashai," Philip said, still focused on the book.

* * *

Harp landed hard on the roof, with War-Rock landing as well.

"As expected...You can't be defeated by someone like me..." Harp panted.

"If you get that, then just leave!" War-Rock boasted.

"I can't leave in this condition!" Harp flew passed War-Rock and floated behind the tower. A pink light flashed, forcing War-Rock to shield his eyes for a second. "The battle starts now!" Harp declared.

When the light died down, a female figure walked into view. She wore pink knee-high boots, black stockings, a pink one-piece, dress with a large heart in the center lined with gold, red and white striped arms, yellow bracelets, pink gloves, pink shoulder straps, and a long white scarf. On her head was a pink helmet with a heart in the center, two panels on the sides, and a blue visor that hid her eyes. She also had short blond hair and was holding Harp in the form of a guitar with a small wing on the body and a microphone attached to the neck.

"From here on, the Harp Note will be your opponent!" she declared.

"So you've Denpa-Henkaned!" War-Rock growled.

Two pink speakers materialized and flanked the Harp Note. **"Shock Note!" **she called. She strummed her guitar and the speakers fired blue blasts of note-shaped energy. War-Rock dodged the attack and beamed on the wave-road. When he got there, the Harp Note was already there, ready for another attack. **"Machine Gun String!"** She strummed her guitar again and blade-tipped guitar strings launched at War-Rock. He dodged again and the strings struck the roof. War-Rock charged at her but she was ready. **"Shock Note!" **The attack made contact this time and War-Rock landed on the roof with a "Uwaagh!" "And now the finisher," she grinned.

"War-Rock!"

Harp Note turned to see Kazuki at the stair well leading to the roof. "Who's he?"

"War-Rock! You OK?" Kazuki asked as he ran to War-Rock.

"Baka yarou! Why'd you come here?" War-Rock grunted.

"Well, when you find out that your friend's missing you tend to worry about them," he said sarcastically.

"I'll just take out both of you at once!" the Harp Note declared. **"Shock Note!"** she fired.

"I don't think so!" Kazuki got in front of War-Rock and crossed his arms to his chest, charging his energy, while holding out two fingers each. The blue electricity surged through his arms and travelled into his finger tips. He shot his right arm forward and called, **"Ryuu no Kokyuu!"**

(A/N: "Breath of the Dragon!")

He shot a blast of electricity which flew pass the Harp Note's head when she ducked.

"What the heck was that?!" she exclaimed. She heard sirens and looked down. "The Satellite Police, I see..." She struck her guitar and beamed away from the area.

"Damn, that Harp..." War-Rock grunted and beamed back into Kazuki's Transer.

"Everybody freeze!" Hidari ordered as he and several officers stormed the roof, only to find Kazuki. "Huh? You again?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the manager was sitting at a ramen stand...

"Let's see, I'll have ramen with...pork fillet with onions, bamboo shoots with cod roe, double up on the beef, and make it strong, And a bowl of rice."

OK, to say that he was fat would be an understatement, but at least order a diet soda or something!

He heard ringing from his Transer and answered, popping open the screen, "Misora! Where are you now?! What?!"

Scene cuts to a small island paradise.

"I won't be back for a while," a female voice explained. "So best regards."

_"Hey, wait, Miso, Misora-"_ *Click!*

Sitting in a hammock was a teenage girl, about 16 years old, with short pink hair and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a yellow sundress and green shorts. In her hands was a yellow guitar and a pink I-pod rested beside her head. Say "hello" to Hibiki Misora!

"Well, then, what kind of things I should do?" she mused. She turned to Harp, who was resting in the screen of her guitar.

"For now," Harp started. "Let's enjoy this vacation as much as possible. But first, let's have you play your heart out."

Misora laid back in the hammock. "OK!~" She then began strumming her guitar in a calm and serene state.

* * *

After the mini-battle with the Harp Note, Kazuko got a call from the cops to pick up Kazuki...again.

"Really, what were you thinking, wanderin' around at night?" Hidari sighed.

"Sorry," Kazuki apologized.

"Sorry for the trouble," Kazuko bowed and they left for home.

Philip walked out of the building and stood next to Hidari. "Shotaro, there's something odd about that boy."

"Yeah, I'm getting the same feeling."

"Suppose he knows something about the abnormal Denpa readings we've been receiving lately."

"It's possible," Shotaro sighed. "I need some coffee."

Kazuko and Kazuki were walking home when she decided to break the silence. "You know, Kazu-chan, you've gotten cheerful these days. I'm glad you're going to school. It's what Mama and Papa would've wanted."

"Thanks," Kazuki smiled weekly. "I just wish you didn't have to bail me out all the time."

Kazuko slung an arm around Kazuki's shoulder, "Part of the job of being a sister."

* * *

"Alright, War-Rock, time for some answers," Kazuki said. They were alone in Kazuki's room and War-Rock was under interrogation.

"About what?" War-Rock asked innocently.

"Don't play stupid! I'm talking about that girl you were fighting before."

"It has nothing to do with you."

Kazuki slammed his fists on his desk, "The Earth is in danger of being destroyed so it IS my business!! I know you have a right to your privacy, but I need answers! Come on, don't you trust me!? I thought we were in this together! Remember, without my help, the other FM life forms are still hunting you and if they keep fusing with humans, I not sure if you'll last long. I mean, even YOU have limits."

War-Rock had to admit that Kazuki _did _make a logical argument...even if he didn't want to admit it. Also, there was something about Kazuki's tone of voice that made War-Rock believe he really cared. Guess it was time to spill the beans.

"I know a lot about Harp," War-Rock spoke up.

"Old girlfriend?" Kazuki teased.

"Urusai!" he snapped. "She likes to do flashy things, and even without you worrying, she'll cause a commotion. All we can do is wait."

* * *

Back on the island...

"HRRAAAAGH!"

BANG!

Misora kneed a palm tree and some coconuts fell to the ground.

She set her foot, "The manager..." She kicked a coconut into the stratus-sphere. "IS A BUTT-HEAD!!!" She picked up more coconuts and started tossing them around. "The music producer is FRIED OCTOPUS BALL!!! HRAAAGH!!!!" She dragged her feet through the clear blue water. "SONGS...COME FROM...THE HEART!!!!" Now, she was kicking and flailing through the water like a maniac. After that rant, she walked back to the beach and sat back into her hammock.

"Well, do you feel better?" Harp asked from inside the guitar.

"Yeah," Misora nodded. "Very much so."

"Really? That's good to hear. How about you relax and play something?"

Misora accepted the suggestion and took her yellow guitar in hand and began to strum it slowly. She hummed to the sound of the guitar, trying to think of lyrics, with a solemn look on her face.

"Ne, Harp..." Misora spoke up. "Will I really be able to make my own music?"

You'll be fine, Misora." Harp assured. "I showed up in front of you because I picked up a beautiful melody coming from your brain waves."

Misora then looked up to the sky, "I was depressed every day. As an idol, I sang the music I was given. I wanted to sing my own songs, but I can't find that music and..."

"Don't worry," Harp interjected. "You'll definitely find it."

"Arigato, Harp! This sure has been a good change, you getting me out here.

"No problem!"

"(Yawn) All that ranting has gotten me sleepy. I'll take a nap for now."

"Oyasumi~"

"Mm, oyasumi!" Misora turned over on her side and fell asleep.

Little did she know was that Harp watched Misora sleeping and grinned. The guitar gave off a bright, pink glow...

* * *

Saturday...

"The weather sure is nice," Kotonoha commented. "Ne, Kazuki-kun?"

Kazuki and Kotonoha were currently out on the town. Kazuki's kitchen was running low on food so Kazuko asked him to do some grocery shopping. By sheer coincidence, (Yeah, right!) he met Kotonoha in the market, doing grocery shopping of her own.

"Yeah!" he agreed.

"Ah! Kazuki, Kotonoha!"

They turned to see Otome, Sekai, Setsuna, and Makoto in the street. Makoto was carrying what looked like A LOT of shopping bags.

(A/N: I'm not gonna describe what they're wearing, so use your imagination)

"Minna, ohayo!" Kotonoha greeted.

"Hey guys," Kazuki greeted. He looked behind the girls to see Makoto struggling with the bags. "Need some help there, Itou?"

"Some help... would be ... appreciated!" Makoto grunted.

"Unfortunately, I have my own load to carry. But I'll help to lighten yours a bit." He walked and took the heavier bags, leaving Makoto to sigh in relief.

"Arigato," he sighed.

Kazuki turned to the girls, "C'mon, how could you make the poor kid your work horse?"

"Well, Makoto said he was free today so he agreed to help me and Setsuna with some shopping... and then we ran into Katou..." Sekai explained, twiddling her thumbs. Setsuna nodded silently to confirm her claims.

"Keh, Itou needs to develop some muscle strength," Otome scoffed.

"And being possessed by an alien, not too long ago, doesn't count as muscle strength?" Kazuki raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly!" Kazuki rolled his eyes.

A building's side monitor showed another virtual concert of Misora

_Tatoeba kono saki  
_So from now on_  
Futatsu no kokoro ga  
_Even if our Hearts_  
Chigau yume mite mo soba ni iru kara  
_Dream different dreams, we'll always be together.

"Hey, it's Misora-chan!" Sekai squealed.

"Looks like she's feeling better," Makoto assumed.

"That's just a virtual concert," Setsuna stated.

"Oh."

_Hito wa sorezore ni utau basho ga aru_  
Everyone has somewhere they go to sing out loud,  
_Dakara sasaeau hito ga hikiyou_  
Just as people play together in harmony.  
_Surechigau sane_  
Two little seeds meet by chance,  
_Fuan ni nattemo_  
So even in times of anxiety and worry  
_Shinjiteru kono to dake wa_  
I believe that these hands  
_hanasenai hito_  
Will never let go of each other  
_Kanata ni hirogaru aozora sunda hito---_  
You, who live in that endless blue sky so far awa---

All of a sudden, the video feed cut off and crowds were talking amongst themselves.

"What's up?" Sekai asked

_'Somethin' bad..._' Kazuki answered in his mind.

Then the Harp Note appeared on screen and Harp began to sing:

_Nemure nemure hora_  
Go to sleep now, go to sleep

"What?" Makoto asked

"Who's that?" Otome inquired.

"That Harp girl..." Kazuki muttered.

"Kazuki-kun, doshite?" Kotonoha worried.

'This is bad...' Kazuki acted fast and snapped his fingers.

_Nemure nemuresou yo_  
Let's just drop off  
_Shizuka ni oyasumi nasai  
_Sleep well, sleep sound

During this lullaby, the citizens began to fall asleep.

_Nemure nemure hora_  
Go to sleep now, go to sleep  
_Nemure nemuresou yo_  
Let's just drop off

Makoto and the others, except Kotonoha, also fell asleep.

"Sekai-san, Otome-san!" Kotonoha gasped. She turned to Kazuki. "What happened to them?"

"A hypnotic frequency in that song put the citizens to sleep," he answered.

"But why are we not affected?"

"You remember what I _am_, Koto-chan. I projected a magnetic field around us to block that song's frequency."

"Kazuki," War-Rock called. "This is Harp's doing!"

"Figured as much." He turned to Kotonoha, "Koto-chan I'm gonna get to the bottom of this. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Please, be careful," she said. Kazuki nodded with an assuring smile.

Otome opened her eyes slightly to see what was going on.

**"Denpa-Henkan! Ryuunosuke Kazuki! On-Air!" **Kazuki transformed into Rockman and flew away to find the source of the song signal, namely Harp.

"Ryuunosuke Kazuki's Rockman...?" Otome uttered. "Impossible..." Then she went back to sleep.

* * *

"Everyone falls asleep and the Earth gets destroyed!" Harp cheered from atop a roof.

"Like I'll let that happen!!"

Harp Note dodged a few blasts of energy and slide back several feet.

"Who's there?!" Harp demanded.

The smoke cleared to reveal...Rockman!

"War-Rock!" she gasped.

"And I'm Rockman! Here to kick some ass and take names!" Kazuki introduced.

"What?! What is the meaning of this, War-Rock?! Aren't you controlling that human?!"

"Shut up, Harp! Just go back to planet FM!" War-Rock demanded.

"I can't go back until I finish one of my missions!"

"Then we'll just kick yer ass and send you back by force! Do it, Kazuki!"

"You got it! **Battle Card! Predation!**" War-Rock *CHOMPS* the card. **"Gatling Gun!"**

**"Shock Note!" **the Harp Note called.

Harp Note and Rockman launched their attacks back and forth only to miss their intended targets. Rockman ran across the roof to evade the shots and fire at the Harp Note as she vanished.

"She's gone..."

"Above you!" War-Rock alerted.

Rockman quickly aimed his gatling to the sky firing his barrage of bullets. Harp Note reappeared in the sky, in the middle of Rockman's line of fire. She dodged some shots and put up a shield. The shield quickly broke and the Harp Note landed on the ground.

"Time for the finish," Rockman grinned.

"Kazuki-kun!"

Rockman's eyes widened as he turned to Kotonoha by the stair well leading to the roof.

"Koto-chan, get back!" he pleaded.

"You're open!" Harp grinned. **"Shock Note!"** She aimed her attack at the human girl and fired.

"I don't think so!!" Rockman quickly got in front of Kotonoha and tossed two cards into the air. **"Battle Card! Predation! Big Shield plus Cyclone Laser!" **Rockman got into a defensive position and blocked the attack with his massive shield.

"What?!"

Then, two futuristic cannons appeared and mounted onto Rockman's shoulders. "Bite this!" He fired the cannons and Harp Note was hit with an electrified blast of energy, which made her fall and roll backwards several feet.

Harp grunted, "Now, it's my..."

"Hey, that hurt!"

Harp turned to see that Misora had awakened, albeit roughly. "Eh? Oh, you woke up..." she said nervously.

"Huh? Where am I?" Misora looked around. "And what the heck am I wearing?" She then looked at the guitar she held and raised an eyebrow, "Are you Harp?"

"She's the same as you," War-Rock spoke up. "A human that's Denpa-Henkaned and has retained their will."

"Misora!" Kazuki called.

"Eh?! That's Misora-chan?!" Kotonoha gasped

Misora looked to see who called her and saw a young man in blue armor. "Who're you?" she asked curiously.

Rockman removed his helmet to reveal his bright blue eyes, "It's me!"

Misora's eyes widened and broke out into a smile. "Kazu-kun!" she smiled. She ran over to him and enveloped the boy into a hug. "It's SO good to see you, Kazu-kun!" She laughed and hugged him tighter until his face started to match his suit.

"Miso-shiru...too tight!" he rasped.

(A/N: Kazuki calls Misora 'Miso-shiru', a nickname referring to Miso soup).

"Oh, gomen..." She let go and enveloped Kotonoha into another hug, "It's great to see you, Koto-chi!"

"It's good to see you too, Misora-chan!" Kotonoha hugged back.

"Harp, what's going on?" Misora demanded.

"Well, you see..." Harp stuttered. "A lot of things happened and..."

"She's an FM life form and her kind are trying to destroy Earth," Kazuki interjected.

"What's that all about?!" Misora gasped.

"Let's see..." Harp started.

"Harp!"

All of a sudden, sirens went off alerting Harp and War-Rock.

"Crap! Gotta run!" Harp opened a vortex and pushed Misora inside, and it vanished.

"Matte!" Kazuki called. "Damn..."

"We better get outta here too," War-Rock alerted Kazuki nodded.

He turned to Kotonoha, "Let's go, Koto-chan."

"What about Misora-chan?" she worried.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." Kazuki then swiped Kotonoha off her feet and carried her, bridal style, and made the girl blush. He then turned them both into Denpa and flew off.

* * *

Sunday...

Kazuki stood at the front of the Katsura residence. Kotonoha's father, Kiyoji, was the CEO of Smart Brain's Japan branch so the family was more than financially stable. Kiyoji and Kazuki's father, Kazuo, were friends since childhood and they introduced Kazuki and Kotonoha to each other. Since Kazuki's mother died due to childbirth, Kotonoha's mother, Manami, decided to help raise Kazuki.

Kazuki was dressed in his street clothes, but they were straightened out and his hair was tied back into a clean braid.

"Ohh, so THIS is that Katsura girl's house," War-Rock whistled.

"Remember, War-Rock, you have to keep your mouth shut or else we're BOTH busted," Kazuki instructed.

"Wagatta."

Kazuki rang the doorbell and was immediately pulled into a hug and was suffocating due to a pair of large, soft breasts.

"Kazuki-chan~!" the woman squealed. "It's SO good to see you again!"

"It's...good to see you too...Manami-san..." Kazuki blushed. Kazuki always felt a little uncomfortable when Manami hugged him like this. "You can let go of me now..."

"Ah, gomen, gomen," she apologized childishly. "Please come in."

Kazuki made his way to the living area and saw two familiar faces. One was a man, sitting at a table reading a newspaper, in his mid-thirties. The other was a little girl who looked like a mini Kotonoha, sitting on the couch and watching the HD TV. She had big brown eyes and pitch black hair that went passed her neck, with a small lock of hair sticking out on the side with a hair clip. She turned to see Kazuki and broke into a smile as she glomped him.

"Kazu-niichan!~" the girl cried.

"Hi, Koko-chan!" Kazuki smiled.

"Good to see you, Kazuki," the man greeted.

"As it is to see you, Kiyoji-san," he bowed, still holding Kokoro.

"C'mon, no need to be formal," Kiyoji laughed.

"Sorry," Kazuki chuckled. "Force of habit."

"Kazuki-kun!"

Kazuki looked up to Kotonoha descending from the stairs with a smile. She walked over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm glad you decided to come," she smiled.

"Of course I would," Kazuki assured.

"So why don't we all have a seat?" Kiyoji suggested.

Everyone made their way to the living room. Manami and Kiyoji sat on separate chairs while Kazuki sat on the couch, between Kotonoha and Kokoro.

"So, I understand that you and Kotonoha are in a relationship," Kiyoji said right off the bat.

'_Well, that didn't take long..._' Kazuki thought nervously. "It's was just a confession..." he blushed.

"Now, now, Kiyo-kun," Manami spoke up. "There's no need to be so strict with the boy. I mean, he's practically family!"

"That's right!" Kokoro chirped. "Kazu-niichan's family!"

Kiyoji rubbed the back of his head, "Well, I may be strict but I just want my little girl to be happy." Kazuki nodded silently. "And if being with you is what makes Kotonoha happy, then I've got no objections."

"Arigato, Otou-san," Kotonoha smiled.

"So, how's your sister?"

"Nee-san's doing good," he answered. "I saw Miso-shiru yesterday, too."

"She's doing well, I hope."

* * *

Back on the island...

"What's the meaning of this?!" Misora demanded. "Didn't you tell me you were the goddess of music?"

"Sorry!" Harp apologized childishly. "I'm just a normal FM life form."

"What's this 'destroy the humans' thing about?"

"Sorry! It's something I'm doing because that's what the people at the top told me to do."

"'Doing'?"

"Um...WAS doing. I won't do it again!"

Misora sighed, "I knew there was something fishy..."

"Well, I'm really sorry..."

"Well, whatever."

"Huh?"

Misora picked up the guitar and stared into the screen. "Ne, Harp. If I have you, can I go around the world?"

"Y-Yeah!" Harp stuttered.

"I see. Then maybe I can make my own music if I stay with you."

"Of course! You can definitely do it, Misora! Just leave it to me! I'll take you anywhere!"

"Arigato!"

Just then the manager got another call

"Hello? Huh?! Misora! Where are you? Where the heck is Katchin Jinka?!"

At Katchin Jinka...

"Yeah, uh-huh. Uh-huh, I'll be back soon, so see ya later." Misora pocketed her phone and stood atop a mountain peak, dressed as the Harp Note. "Let's go, Harp!"

"Right!

To Be Continued...

Bushido: It's done! Harp Note makes her appearance! Cyclon Laser is a another card from Yu-Gi-Oh! Btw, I made a Kamen Rider Double reference! Double will make an appearance soon. R+R! Ja Ne!

Next Episode: "Double Trouble!"


	6. Double Trouble!

Episode 6: Double Trouble!

It was night time and two artisans were in a small garden of statues.

"I can't believe our masterpiece lost first place to this _junk_!" complained Artisan 1.

"Don't worry about it, Nii-san," Artisan 2 assured.

"Those judges just don't appreciate art when they see it!"

"We'll be able to dazzle them next year!"

"Guess you're right," Artisan 1 sighed.

During this time, a swarm of Denpa viruses was attacking a nearby building. A blast of energy deleted a random virus, drawing the attention of the other viruses. The assailant was Rockman.

"Attention, viruses," Rockman called. "Time to get deleted!"

The viruses made a break for it by phasing through the wall and ran onto the wave-road, with Rockman in pursuit.

"**Rock Buster!**" Rockman blasted some viruses and gave chase to others.

However, two viruses strayed from the wave-road and fell towards the garden. The Artisan Bros. turned to see the viruses and screamed as a bright light engulfed them both. In their places were two humanoid beings with green torsos, black legs, white arms and shoulders, white hockey masks, red eyes, and orange and yellow feathers atop their heads. They were both armed with a pair of scimitars each.

**"We are the greatest artists in the universe!"** the humanoids roared.

Rockman dusted off the last three viruses and sighed. "Now for those two." He flew back to the garden but it was empty. "I'm sure those two viruses fell around here," Kazuki pondered.

"Well, I'm not picking up any Denpa now," War-Rock confirmed. "Guess they got away."

"We should get going then," Kazuki nodded as he reverted to normal. "The Satellite Police will take care of the rest."

"So, you're here too." Kazuki turned to see Detective Hidari. "Ryuunosuke Kazuki."

"Detective Hidari..."

"Here I am, looking for a suspicious Denpa, and I find you."

"Probably a coincidence," Kazuki shrugged.

"Right..." Hidari nodded sarcastically. "I don't buy that!"

"Well then..." Kazuki reached behind his back and revealed a large bag of Doritos and smiled. "Would you like to buy a bag of Doritos? Only $2.00."

"Oh, OK!" Hidari took the Doritos and paid Kazuki the $2.00

"Thank you for your time, Detective." And with a 'meep, meep' Kazuki zipped out of the garden and disappeared, leaving a trail of smoke.

"That kid's not so bad," Hidari nodded. 3...2...1... "OH, WAIT A MINUTE!!" He turned his head for a second and grimaced when he saw a freaky looking statue. "What the hell is that...?"

* * *

Satellite Police HQ...

"Hey, Philip," Shotaro called.

Shotaro was in a large bunker with a catwalk, going from one side of the room to the other. On the other side, Philip was stranding at a whiteboard with a red marker in his hand. He was writing all kinds of random information from the book he had in his other hand.

"Welcome back," Philip greeted, still keeping his eyes on the board.

"I need you to check something out for me, in the Gaia Library."

Nodding in agreement, Philip closed his eyes and his mind was taken to a white room of near-infinite space filled with bookcases. "What are your keywords?" Philip asked.

"Ryuunosuke Kazuki," Shotaro offered.

The bookcases began to disappear rapidly until one book was left. The book was blue, the symbol of the Blue Lantern Corps was on the cover, and the title was "Ryuunosuke Kazuki".

"Ah, here we are," Philip smiled as he took the floating book and began to read the pages. "Ryuunosuke Kazuki. Age: 16. Date of birth: April 9, 8:00 A.M. His birth parents were Hibiki Kazuo, and Ryuunosuke Hikari. Has one sister, a Ryuunosuke Kazuko. Has one cousin..." Philip's eyes widened with surprise, "Hibiki Misora."

"What?!" Shotaro exclaimed. "No way!"

"It's true," Philip nodded. "He's currently attending school at Sakakino High School."

Shotaro took some notes down and nodded, "OK, I'm gonna do some investigating. Let me know if you find out anything else."

"Shotaro, what is your fascination with this boy?" Philip asked.

"For some reason, every time Rockman disappears, that kid's never too far from the action."

"You think Ryuunosuke Kazuki and Rockman are somehow connected," Philip concluded.

"I just have to find out how," Shotaro nodded. He then tossed out the bag of chips and left the bunker.

* * *

The next day, Kazuki was on his way to school with Kotonoha. They were having an active conversation and didn't notice Hidari tailing them from behind a tree.

_'Must be one of his classmates_...' Hidari thought.

"Kazuki," War-Rock whispered. "That detective is here."

"I know," Kazuki nodded.

"A detective?" Kotonoha blinked. "What would he be doing here?" Her eyes then widened with worry. "Do you think he found out about your identity as Rockman?!"

"I don't think so," Kazuki shook his head. "At least not yet. If he did figure it out already, he would've come out and exposed me already. I don't think he's connected the two of us yet."

Later in the afternoon, Hidari was still behind the tree, waiting for Kazuki to leave school.

Kazuki was watching him from a window and shook his head, "Damn, that guy's persistent."

"Are all humans like him?" War-Rock asked.

"A lot of them are." He turned to see Kotonoha and the others coming from one end of the hall. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"We're going to the museum to work on some reports," Sekai answered.

"If you'd like, you can come with us, Kazuki-kun," Kotonoha offered.

Kazuki quickly eyed the window where Hidari was outside. "Unfortunately, Nee-san wanted me to do some quick shopping when I get out of school. But once I finish, I'll meet you guys there."

"Great," Kotonoha smiled. "Then we'll be waiting for you then."

And with a nod, Kazuki left the group and made his way to the front door.

"What's up with him?" Makoto blinked.

* * *

Out on the town, Kazuki was walking with some grocery bags in hand. Off the corner of his eye, he noticed a green and black bike and a guy with familiar 1940s clothes.

"Damn, that guy's pretty persistent," Kazuki muttered.

"Damn it, we've got no choice," War-Rock said.

"I've got an idea." Kazuki made his way into a nearby alley.

Shotaro parked his bike from a distance and followed Kazuki into the the alley. Once in the darkness of the alley, Kazuki snapped his fingers and his body began to surge with electricity. After several seconds, there was a bright light. Shotaro saw the light and hurried into the alley but found no one there.

"Where'd he go?" Shotaro asked himself, as he scratched his head.

A flash of light and electricity shone on the front door of the Ryuuzaki residence. Kazuki appeared as the light began to fade, electricity sparking off his clothes.

"You can teleport?" War-Rock asked with surprise in his voice.

"It's a power I don't use often because I enjoy walking," Kazuki explained. He then opened the front and called, "Tadaima!"

"Okaeri," Kazuko greeted, her eyes trained on a magazine.

"Nee-san, I've got the groceries, so I'm heading to the museum."

"OK, just don't be home too late."

"Got it!" Kazuki snapped his fingers again and disappeared in a pillar of electricity.

* * *

At the Sakakino Museum, Kotonoha and the others were observing a Ying and Yang painting that was in multiple colors which made it somewhat difficult to distinguish. Setsuna was observing the painting and playing with her yo-yo at the same time.

"I don't get it," Makoto spoke up.

"That's because you don't have an eye for art," Sekai retorted.

"And those doujinshi you read don't count," Otome added. Makoto slumped in defeat.

"Ouch that's gotta burn."

Kotonoha turned around and smiled, recognizing the voice. "Kazuki-kun!" she beamed.

"Hey!" he greeted with his two finger salute. He then gave Kotonoha a small hug, "Told ya I'd make it."

"Thank you for coming down here on such short notice."

"Please, I'd jump off a cliff if you asked me too," Kazuki grinned. "Hmm, maybe I should try bungee jumping or something."

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" Sekai swooned.

"Please..." Otome scoffed

Suddenly, Kazuki's senses were acting up and he became alert. At the same time, the wall exploded and everyone began running in panic.

"What the hell?!" Makoto panicked.

"What's going on?!" Sekai gasped.

Kazuki looked down to Kotonoha, whom he shielded with his body, "Koto-chan, you OK?"

"I'm fine," she nodded.

"Kazuki," War-Rock whispered, "I'm sensing viruses."

"So do I," he acknowledged.

Proving Kazuki's statement true, the two virus humanoids emerged from the hole and looked pretty pissed off.

**"This isn't art!"** they said in unison, **"Well change it into our wonderful masterpiece!"**

"Kazuki," War-Rock called, "It's those punks that escaped from us before."

"Thought so," Kazuki acknowledged. "But why do they look like that?"

"The Denpa viruses took control of those human bodies. In short, they're Virus-Humans now."

"Great..." Kazuki grimaced. "That does NOT sound good." He turned to the others, "Come on, we gotta get while the gettin's good!"

Otome didn't complain since this was a crisis situation so everyone quickly made their way to the exit. However, a piece of concrete fell from the ceiling and almost hit Otome, causing her to trip and fall.

"Ouch! I can't move!" she cried.

"Let me see!" Kazuki ordered. He examined it quickly and concluded, "It's just sprained ankle, which is a relief." He then turned around and kneeled so that his back was facing Otome. "Get on."

"Huh?" she blinked.

"We gotta get out of here fast, so stop gawking and hold on tight!"

She surrendered and climbed onto Kazuki's broad back. Kotonoha was feeling a little jealous but this was no time to be feeling like that and so she refocused on escaping the crumbling building. The students quickly got out and Kazuki gently set Otome down on the sidewalk.

"Just sit here and relax," he advised. "No sense in moving around and making that ankle worse."

"All right..." Otome nodded with a small blush across her face.

Kazuki turned to Kotonoha, "Koto-chan, stay here and watch Otome."

"What about you?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm gonna see if I can help with the evacuation. With any luck, I might find some survivors." He then quickly ran back to the museum, leaving Kotonoha and the others to watch.

"You gotta admit," Sekai spoke up, "Kazuki was kind of cool..."

"Yeah," Makoto agreed, "I never knew he could take charge like that..."

Setsuna only nodded.

"Kazuki-kun..." Kotonoha muttered, "Please, be careful..."

Before Kazuki could reach the museum, a familiar Honda bike pulled over to block the boy's path. The rider removed his helmet to reveal Shotaro.

"Figured I'd find you here," Shotaro smirked.

"Don't you have a home to go to?" Kazuki asked sarcastically.

"Very funny...There's a virus attacking in there, huh?"

"Try two," Kazuki retorted.

"Two, huh? And what do you think you're doing?"

"What's it look like? I'm gonna look for any survivors!" He then got pass the bike and ran inside.

"(Sighs) Damn it..." Shotaro grimaced. He parked his bike and also ran into the building.

Inside, Kazuki closed his eyes and clapped his hands together. Electricity began to pour out of his body and take a human shape. The figure turned into a clone of Kazuki and it smiled.

"What's up?" 'Kazuki' asked.

"A crumbling ceiling," Kazuki answered. "I need you to go look for any survivors."

"You got it!" 'Kazuki' saluted and walked off.

Kazuki turned to War-Rock, "As for us, War-Rock, it's time to _Rock_!"

"Yeah!" War-Rock said excitedly. "Time for some action!"

**"Denpa-Henkan! Ryuunosuke Kazuki! On-Air!" **Kazuki changed into Rockman and ran to look for the Virus-Humans.

Shotaro, however, was the first to find the Virus-Humans as they were cutting up a statue and chanted in unison, 'Art master, art master, art master...' "These must be the viruses," Shotaro assumed. He then pulled out a red device that looked like buckle. The device then released a silver strap that swung around Shotaro's waist and connected to the other side of the 'buckle'. "Philip," Shotaro called.

Back in the bunker, the same device materialized around Philip's waist and he looked down. "Looks like it's time for _work_." He then pulled out a green flash drive, from his sweater, that had a stylized "C" and he pressed a button.

**"CYCLONE!"** a deep male voice called.

Shotaro pulled out a black flash drive, with a stylized "J", and a pressed a button.

**"JOKER!"** the same voice called.

The screen was split by a vertical line as Philip and Shotaro stood side by side. They swung their, which held the USB, over their chest, which looked like a V shape but but looked more like a "W" when put together. They both called out, "Henshin!" Philip inserted his green USB drive into the right slot and it disappeared, with Philip fainting in the process. The green USB materialized into the same slot in Shotaro's belt and he pushed it in. He took his black USB drive and inserted it into the left slot and pushed down to secure it. He then pushed the slots out with his thumbs so that the red buckle looked like a W.

**"CYCLONE-JOKER!"** the voice called.

Shotaro closed his eyes and spread his arms out as shards of energy began to encase his body and a tune began to play in the air as wind began to blow wildly. What stood now was a man in armor. But his armor was green, with the wrists, ankles, and a part of his shoulder armor and chest armor was gold on the right side while the left side was black and purple, in the same pattern. A silver scarf hung from behind the right side of his neck. The helmet had red, insect-like, eyes and a sharp W-shaped antenna. The eyes flashed red, signaling the end of the transformation. Two thin sliver lines went vertically down his body.

The armored Shotaro pointed a finger at the Virus-Human pair and said with a mix of his voice and Philip's, "Sa, omea no tsumi o kazoero! (Now, count up your sins!)"

**"Who the hell are you?!"** the Virus-Humans demanded.

"You can call me Kamen Rider Double...and you two are under arrest!"

The Virus-Humans charged at Double with their scimitars in hand and swung at him. However, Double defended against the attacks with roundhouse kicks and attacked with repeated kicks. He dodged the blades effortlessly as if he was following the path of the blades. He faced one Virus-Human and pummeled him with a few roundhouse kicks, causing sparks to fly off it's body and it tumbled on the ground.

"Heh, too easy," Doubled chuckled.

However, the other Virus-Human struck Double's back. Double got back on the defensive with his roundhouse kicks. He decided to mix it up by ducking under one blade and performed a sweep kick tripping the Virus-Human.

_**"Shotaro," **_Philip called, with Double's right eye flashing. _**"You musn't underestimate the enemy. Remember, its two bodies against one."**_

"I know!" Shotaro nodded. "But it's not like we're gonna get help anytime soon."

**"Rock Buster!"**

Two blasts of blue energy flew passed from behind Double's head and struck the Virus-Humans, forcing them back. Double turned to see Rockman.

"Rockman!" Double identified.

"You need to be careful," Rockman advised. "These two are humans, possessed by viruses."

"Viruses!?"

Rockman nodded, "I've fought beings like these two, but they were WAY more powerful than these two." Rockman raised an eyebrow, "By the way, who are you?"

"You can call me Double."

"OK then, how 'bout I lend you a hand?"

"Sure," Double nodded.

Rockman charged at one of the Virus-Humans and jump kicked him.

**"I'll turn you into one of my art pieces!"**the Virus-Human growled as he charged and swung at Rockman with his scimitars, who evade the strikes without difficulty.

**MUSIC - Cyclone Effect**

**"Battle Card! Predation! Dragon Nails!" **War-Rock 'CHOMPed' the card and disappeared as Rockman's hands became gloved with silver gauntlets with long, blade-like, fingers. **"Ryuunosuke-Ryuu: Doragon Shuredda! (Ryuunosuke Style: Dragon Shredder!)" **Rockman slashed the Virus-Human 100 times in 10 seconds, with blinding speed, before stopping and crossing his arms against his chest. The Virus-Human collapsed and exploded, leaving the artisan unconscious. "That takes care of that," Rockman nodded.

Back with Double, he did a jump-spin round house kick to Virus-Human's head, sending it flying into a wall.

_**"Shotaro, what should we do?"**_ Philip asked.

"Of course, Philip. Memory Break!" Double removed the **JOKER **USB drive and pressed the button.

**"JOKER!" **

Double inserted the USB into a slot on the right side of the belt and palmed it. **"JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!" **The wind blew fiercely and created a tornado under Double's feet, lifting up several feet into the air.

**"JOKER EXTREME!"**Double called. Double was sent flying into the V-H and he split in half. The left half kicked into the V-H, followed by the right half, and caused an explosion. The other artisan was left unconcious. "Kore de kimari da! (This clinches it!)"

**END MUSIC**

"Not bad," Rockman complimented as he walked over to Double.

"Thanks for the assist," Double acknowledged. "What about the other one?"

"Taken care of," Rockman replied as he set the artisan brother next to his twin. "Well, I better get going. Maybe I'll see ya around sometime." And with his trademark two-fingered salute, Rockman disappeared.

In another part of the building, Rockman found 'Kazuki' holding a small girl. "How is she?" Rockman asked.

"She's got some bruises and is unconscious, but she'll be fine," 'Kazuki' answered.

"Good job." Rockman snapped his fingers and the clone disappeared. Rockman also changed back into Kazuki and picked up the girl, bridal style.

She opened her eyes slowly and gazed at Kazuki. "Who're you?" she asked.

"Don't worry," Kazuki assured. "Onii-chan'll get you out of here."

* * *

Kotonoha spotted Kazuki running out of the museum and smiled. "Kazuki-kun!" She ran over to him to see that he was carrying a small girl. "Is she all right?"

"A few bumps and bruises, but she'll pull through." He put her down and she smiled.

"Arigato, Onii-chan!" she beamed as some doctors came to escort her to an ambulance.

After arresting the artisan twins, Shotaro walked over to Kazuki and Kotonoha. "Listen... Sorry about tailing you earlier."

"Don't worry about it," Kazuki shook his head.

"I thought that since you were close to an area where Rockman was, you two were connected somehow."

_'In more ways than one, buddy...'_

"Oh, and good job out there, rescuing that kid." Shotaro tipped his hat to Kazuki and Kotonoha before walking to his bike and speeding off.

"He's not so bad," Kotonoha commented.

"True," Kazuki agreed. "So, how 'bout I walk you home, Hime-chan?"

"I'd be honored, Ryuu-kun," she smiled.

(A/N: Hime and Ryuu are nicknames Kotonoha and Kazuki use for each other. Hime means "princess" and Ryuu means "dragon")

To Be Continued...

Bushido: And Double makes his appearance!! Kamen Rider Double doesn't belong to me and Dragon Nails is from Yu-Gi-Oh!

Next Episode: "Balance of Power!"


	7. Balance of Power!

Episode 7: Balance of Power!

Kazuki sat his desk, typing away at his wireless keyboard. On the monitor were several video files of his battles with Cygnus Wing, Ox Fire, the Virus-Humans, and several minor battles with Denpa Viruses in Sakakino. At a corner of his room, a stereo was playing one of Misora's songs. The Transer opened up to reveal a curious expression on War-Rock's face.

"Watcha doin', Kazuki?" he asked as he beamed out of the Transer.

"Going over some video files of my previous battles with the FMs," Kazuki answered. "I'm studying their attack patterns so I'll know how to counterattack once we face them again."

"I hope you realize that once we see them again they may be stronger."

"I'm well aware of that," Kazuki nodded. He rolled in his chair to the left far end of the desk to grab a screwdriver and a machine, the size of a small soccer ball. It was spherical in shape, chrome silver in color, and had a blue camera eye. "That's what this lil' guy's for," he grinned while tightening some screws.

(A/N: I designed it after the Librarian from Halo)

"What's that thing?"

Kazuki pressed a button and the eye flashed blue. The machine hovered out of Kazuki's grip and got in War-Rock's face.

"I'll have you know that I am not a thing!" the floating machine said. "I am Unit-536 and am quite capable of devising millions of battle tactics and strategies."

"This is Ken-chan," Kazuki introduced. "I've uploaded him with as many battle strategies and tactics I could think of. He's also a video and digital camera, comes with multiple modes of vision, scattered cameras for multiple points of view, and even has his own advanced A.I. program. I even gave him a unique magnetic signature that can't be detected by FM life forms and scanners. All in all, he's our assistant strategist and adviser."

"And I aim to serve, Master Kazuki," Ken nodded.

"So, what do we need him for?" War-Rock inquired.

"I've outfitted him with instant camouflage, so he can be our extra eyes and ears on the battlefield and not be detected. I've also uploaded him with all the battle data from our fights," Kazuki added. He took a second to stretch, "I better get some fresh air." War-Rock beamed into the Transer and Kazuki walked out of his room, with Ken following close behind.

* * *

Kazuki sat at a playground swing next to Kotonoha, the two of them swinging back and forth. Ken was floating above them, scanning the area for any intruders or other problems.

"This place sure brings back memories," Kotonoha said as she swung back.

"Yeah, we used to play here all the time when we were kids," Kazuki agreed. He then stopped and looked down to the ground, "Back when Tou-chan was still around..." Tears began to run down his face.

Kotonoha saw this and immediately got off her seat and hugged Kazuki, placing his face in her chest. Kazuki felt Kotonoha's warmth and became silent.

"It's alright, Kazuki-kun," she cooed. "I miss him too."

"...Arigato...Koto-chan..." he sniffled. He rose from his "pillows" and wiped his tears. "You always know how to make me feel better."

"That's what I'm here for," she smiled.

Kazuki looked up and a ring of white smoke flying through the sky. "Hey, what's that?"

Kotonoha looked up to see another ring of smoke and grew curious. "I don't know. Maybe we should find out where it came from."

"Let's go then." He took Kotonoha's hand and the followed the source of the rings.

They found a clearing where two people stood. One was a young girl with green hair and light brown eyes. She wore purple pants and a matching jacket over a white shirt, white sneakers, and white fingerless gloves. The man behind her had light brown skin with a large afro and thick side burns, beard, and eyebrows. He wore a white lab coat, dark blue pants, sandals, and a yellow shirt. Around his neck were two beakers, one black and triangular and other spherical white, tied to a piece of rope.

"Ah, Kazuki-kun, Class President," the girl greeted.

"Do I know you?" Kazuki inquired.

"Ah, you're Futaba Tsubasa-san from our class, right?" Kotonoha realised.

"Guilty as charged," Tsubasa smiled.

(A/N: I know Tsukasa is a boy in the anime, but he's a girl in this fic since he looked too much like a girl in the show)

Kazuki then shook hands with the girl. "Well, don't I feel stupid," he said sheepishly, "I usually do a better job of remembering the names of my classmates."

"Don't worry about it," Tsubasa smiled. "It's understandable since it's the first time we've met officially."

Kazuki then looked over to the hairy adult. _'I don't remember seeing this guy around school though..._'

"Here, hold this over the incense pot," instructed Ikuta as he gave Kazuki a box with a hole cut out in the centre.

"OK," Kazuki said, unsure of why he was doing this.

"Ikuta-sensei is a teacher from the Sakakino Science Institution," she explained while Kazuki was gathering smoke from an incense pot into a box with a hole cut out in the center.

"Tsubasa-kun and I were gathering materials for what I'll be teaching about in tomorrow's class," Ikuta explained.

"I think it's full now," she said, signalling Kazuki to stand.

"Give it a whack," Ikuta instructed.

Kazuki patted the box's side and the box released another ring of smoke.

"Sugoi!" Kotonoha smiled.

"Amazing..." Kazuki admired. "How does this work?!" he asked Tsubasa.

"The air formed inside the box has very little friction, making it different from the air around it," she explained. "I learned that from Ikuta-sensei!"

"Would you both like to come by for visit?" Ikuta asked the two teens.

"Hai!" they beamed.

* * *

The next day, Kazuki, Kotonoha, and Kokoro were on their way to the Science Institute.

Kazuki was eyeing his Transer's G. P. S. before the group stopped at a building. The sign above the gate read: Sakakino Science Institution.

"Looks like this is the place," Kazuki guessed.

Yay~!" Kokoro cheered.

"It's a good thing we came here early," Kotonoha smiled.

"Hey guys!"

The group turned to see Sekai and the others.

"So Ryuunosuke and Katsura are here too," Otome pointed out.

"Hey," Makoto greeted.

"Hello everyone," Kotonoha greeted.

"What's up guys?" Kazuki saluted. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here for the fun science class," Setsuna answered, playing with her yo-yo.

"So are we!" Kokoro chirped.

"Oh, she's so cute!" Sekai gushed. She then turned to Kazuki and Kotonoha. "Is she your daughter?!" she asked with hope in her eyes.

Kotonoha blushed madly, "Sekai-san!"

With an x-vein stamped on his fore head, Kazuki calmly answered, "This is Kokoro, Kotonoha's kid-sister..."

"Nice to meet ya!" the youngster greeted cutely.

"Oh, she just adorable~" Sekai cooed while hugging Kokoro, their cheeks rubbing together.

Kotonoha sweat-dropped and shook her head at her friend's antics. She then blushed when she felt a familiar warmth rubbing against her own cheek.

"You know, you could've said something if you wanted the attention," Kazuki teased.

Kotonoha giggled, "S-Stop it, (giggles) Kazuki-kun... (giggles again) that tickles..."

"You make it sound like a bad thing," he continued.

Now it was everyone else's turn to sweat-drop at Kazuki's affectionate prank.

Sekai was feeling a little jealous and turned to Makoto with puffed cheeks, "Why don't you ever do that to me?" she pouted cutely. Now Makoto sweat-dropped at his girlfriend.

"Welcome to Ikuta Michinori's science class."

A group of kids, including Kazuki and company were seated at several lab stations, while Ikuta stood at the front station.

"I hope you all learn to appreciate the mysteries, the enjoyment, and the amusement of science before you leave today.

"Hai~!" everyone cheered.

"Wow!" Otome gasped. In front of her were 4 sliced lemons with two pieces of metal inserted into each, copper wire tied to the metals, and they were connected to a button and light bulb. She pressed the button and the light flashed on. "It turned on!" Everyone around her gasped in wonder.

Ikuta explained, "If you insert different metals, such as copper and zinc, into citrus, like lemons and mandarin, these fruits can act as batteries."

"Cool!" Kokoro beamed.

"Sugoi ne, Kazuki-kun?" Kotonoha smiled.

Kazuki nodded, "I will never look at a piece of fruit the same way ever again."

Tsubasa played a tune on some cups filled with water at different levels and other kids clapped at the small performance. Next, the class had a race with small, make-shift, boats. One had Kazuki's Blue Lantern insignia, another with Setsuna's yo-yo spiral design, and a final one with Kotonoha's symbol of a violet star. Kotonoha's was the first to cross the finish line.

"Yay!" Kokoro cheered.

"Nice one, Koto-chan!" Kazuki grinned.

Kotonoha hugged Kazuki by the waist, "Arigato, Kazuki-kun!"

"Better luck next time, Setsuna," Sekai consoled her best friend sympathetically.

"The water boiling inside the copper pipe must've been what pushed the boat from behind," Setsuna analyzed. "The length of the pipe must also have something to do with its speed."

"Very observant, missy," Ikuta complimented. Setsuna bowed in return.

Next, each group had their own supplies for another project. At Kazuki's station, with Kotonoha and Kokoro, he analyzed his materials: a makeshift rocket.

"A rocket, huh?" Kazuki pondered as he picked up the rocket.

"That's a rocket made out of plastic bottles," Ikuta elaborated. "Once it finished, it's designed to launch like a real one."

"Like a real rocket?" Kazuki then imagined a real rocket flying into space. "Awesome!"

"Guess I'll make it for our next class!" Ikuta smiled. "Everyone! We'll be making rockets out of plastic bottles next class!"

Everyone cheered. Kazuki smiled as he stared back at the rocket, contemplating the use he could apply in his research. Kotonoha saw the look in her best friend's eyes and couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Later that night, Kazuki sat at his desk, staring at some blue prints. In the blue prints were several drawings of engines and robots coupled with statistics and measurements. On one was the title: Mobile Suit Designs. On a separate sheet, the title was: G.U.N.D.A.M.

War-Rock looked over Kazuki's shoulder and stared at the paper in confusion, "Gundam? What's that?"

"It's a special project Tou-chan was working on before he went into space," Kazuki answered.

"And I'm guessing it's derived from this "Mobile Suit"?"

"Tou-chan came up with the idea of using mechanical suits of armor that can be piloted by one person. He called it a Mobile Suit. They're main use was to act as construction equipment, so as to limit casualties during construction."

"Are they being used for any other purposes?" War-Rock inquired.

"Tou-chan was thinking about using them for space exploration. But he was called to the space communication mission before he could finish it."

"So you're going to finish it?"

"I'll do what I can, but even I have limits," Kazuki said before rolling up the blue prints and stashing them away. He left his room to watch some TV as War-Rock and Ken followed.

* * *

In the city, a yellow light beamed through the wave road and stopped in front of a radio dish. The being wore what looked like bronze Roman armor on its torso, head, and wrists as its yellow arms held bronze scales and yellow beam connected the torso with a saucer-like pan underneath. It unleashed its power as electricity began coursing through dish behind and sending out a signal.

As Kazuki was watching TV, it blacked out, only showing fuzz.

"That's weird..." Kazuki commented to himself.

The figure then appeared on the screen. "War-Rock!" he called.

War-Rock's eyes flashed, recognizing the caller's voice.

"Great," Kazuki moaned, "Looks like another FM life form. I was getting bored anyway." He looked at War-Rock who was in the Transer, "You ready, War-Rock?"

"Oh yeah!" War-Rock answered.

**"Denpa-Henkan! Ryuunosuke Kazuki! On-Air!" **Kazuki turned into Rockman and ran out the front door, with Ken following.

Out in the city, manholes popped open, spouting water and scaring civilians.

**"Flame Weight!"** the FM life form called as it launched a fire ball with eyes, from his left scale, into a cafe and setting it ablaze while people ran out.

**"Idou Wave!" **Rockman called as he shot a wave of water into the flames, putting them out.

"Nani?!" the FM exclaimed as he looked for the source of the last attack and saw Rockman. "You're here. The traitor, War-Rock!"

"The name's Rockman buddy, and I'm here to kick yer ass!" Rockman declared.

"Che," War-Rock scoffed, "You guys are all damn persistent, Libra!"

"Hn! Let me offer you a choice. A: Give in quietly and hand over the Andromeda Key. B: Fight me in a pointless battle."

"Acting all self-important," War-Rock scoffed.

"Here's my answer lead-head," Rockman replied, **"Rock Buster!" **He fired at Libra who dodged.

"War-Rock! Is that your final answer?" Libra asked in finality. "You will regret it! **Heavy Weight!**" Libra rose to the sky and dropped a spiked ball.

"Look out!" War-Rock warned.

"I see it!" Kazuki nodded as he disappeared.

"He disappeared?!" Libra gasped. He failed to notice Rockman hovering above him.

"Now! **Battle Card! Predation!**" Rockman's left arm turned into a yellow and black bird head with sharp teeth **"Jet Attack!" **Rockman became engulfed in yellow energy and he dashed toward Libra.

What the-?!"

"Eat this!" Rockman roared.

Libra barely dodged the attack as his right shoulder was hit. "Nnruaagh!!" he grunted as he fell onto another wave -road to make a quick retreat.

"Matte!" Rockman called as he gave chase.

Libra looked back as he saw Rockman gaining on him. "What should I do?" he asked himself. "A: Fight. B: Run." He looked at his wounded shoulder, "B! I should run!" He then beamed toward the science institute.

"Do you mind if I take some?" Ikuta asked the guard.

"Sure," the guard nodded. "They were going to be thrown out anyway."

"This is more than enough for the next experiment," Ikuta said as he sorted through the plastic bottles. He failed to notice Libra descending toward him from above.

"I'll be borrowing your body!" Libra declared as he beamed down on Ikuta in a pillar of light, causing him to shout in pain and falling unconscious. Libra rested inside inside Ikuta's red Transer and closed the panel.

Rockman showed up at the institute and changed back into Kazuki.

"His signal disappeared," War-Rock concluded.

"Hm, maybe not," Kazuki interjected. He turned to Ken, "Ken-chan were you able to analyze Libra's Denpa signature?"

"Not only that, Master Kazuki, but I have also recorded and stored the signature into my memory banks," Ken answered.

"Ohh, so he is useful," War-Rock complimented. "Let's look for him then!"

"Relax," Kazuki scolded. "He couldn't have gotten too far, given the injury he sustained. Let's go home for now. We'll look for him later." Kazuki then spotted Ikuta in the dark "Ah, Ikuta-sensei!"

"What was this man doing?" 'Ikuta' asked himself.

"Sensei!"

'Ikuta' turned to see Kazuki but couldn't recognize him. _'This boy... It seems he knows this man_.'

"Sensei, thank you for today's class!" Kazuki smiled, "It was most enjoyable."

"What do you mean?" 'Ikuta' asked.

"The science class."

"O-Oh, th-that's right..." 'Ikuta' then whispered to himself as he held the plastic bottles in his hands, "What should I do? A: Continue to hold this conversation. B: Get out of here before he grows suspicious of me."

_'What's he muttering to himself?' _Kazuki thought. "Sensei, are you feeling OK?"

"Yes, I'm fine," 'Ikuta' answered. "I-I have something to do, so I'll be leaving!" he then ran off, leaving Kazuki to himself.

"That was weird..." Kazuki said to himself before teleporting home in a pillar of electricity.

'Ikuta' sat on a bench in a park as he read data from his Transer.

"Ikuta Michinori. He travels the nation to teach others about the exciting world of science, eh? I'll rest inside this body until my wound has healed. Our match is postponed until then, War-Rock!"

* * *

Libra, still within Ikuta's body, was at the front gate of the institute contemplating on his next move.

"So this is where he works. A: Work so no one gets suspicious. B: Skip work." Libra took a minute to consider the choices he's given himself and then concluded, "The better choice is A." He then made his way through the gate.

In the class, Libra took a moment to read the banner that read: Ikuta Michinori's Fun Science Class.

"Fun Science Class..." Libra read aloud. He then looked around the room looking at all the different materials. "In any case, this is a messy room."

Kazuki and Kotonoha were in the science institute's library reading a book about the rocket experiment.

"The air pushes the water out, causing it to launch," Kazuki read.

"So it's a balance of air pressure and water volume inside the bottle rocket," Kotonoha concluded.

"Man, I can't wait to build this thing," he sai excitingly.

"So you do act your age once in a while," War-Rock teased.

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm so more mature than you all the time," Kazuki retorted.

"Aw, no need to get mad," War-Rock shot back.

Kotonoha giggled, "You two act like such good friends." She then noticed Ikuta walking through the hall outside, carrying a box of plastic bottles. "Hey, it's Ikuta-sensei!" they then ran out of the library to catch up to him. "Sensei!" she called.

'Ikuta' turned to see Kazuki and an unfamiliar girl. "Ah, it's you two." _'Not him again! The girl though is unfamiliar to me, however. Ikuta must know them_.'

Kotonoha saw the box and grew curious, "Sensei, what are you going to do with that box?"

"Oh, I'm going to recycle them, since they're garbage."

She then saw the bottles and grew confused, "But aren't you going to use those for your experiment?"

"O-Oh yeah!" he laughed nervously as he walked off. _'I almost made a HUGE mistake!'_

Alone in the hall, Kazuki frowned, "Something's off."

"What do you mean?" Kotonoha blinked.

"Ikuta-sensei was acting weird, just like last night."

"Last night?"

"I was fighting another FM life form, called Libra," Kazuki confessed.

"Kotonoha gasped, "Oh my gosh! Are you hurt?!"

"I'm fine," Kazuki smiled. "I wounded Libra and he managed to escape. After that, I found Ikuta-sensei and he was acting weird, like he didn't know what the hell he was doing." It then hit him. "That's it!" He then turned to his right, "Ken-chan!" he called and Ken shifted out of his camouflage mode and floated next to Kazuki.

"Hello sir, how may I be of assistance?" Ken asked respectfully.

"Oh, how cute!" Kotonoha gushed.

"Thank you, Katsura-san! I am Unit-538, tactical and strategic adviser to Master Kazuki."

"Ken-chan, did you manage to get a scan of Ikuta-sensei's magnetic signature?" Kazuki asked.

"Yes I have!"

"Magnetic signature?" Kotonoha parroted.

Kazuki explained to her, "It's the magnetic field that surrounds all beings, human or otherwise." He turned to Ken, "Ken-chan, I'd like you to cross-reference Ikuta's signature with those of the previous FM life forms I've encountered, including Libra's."

"One moment please." Ken searched his data banks as he matched the magnetic signatures of all FM life forms Kazuki fought as Rockman, with Ikuta's freshly scanned magnetic signature. "I have a match! Libra!"

Kazuki narrowed his eyes, "Thought so."

Kotonoha gasped, "Does that mean..."

"Ikuta's been taken over by Libra," Kazuki finished.

"Can we help him?" she asked worriedly.

Kazuki shook his head, "The only way to extract the FM life form from Ikuta-sensei's body is to defeat him in battle. In this case, I have to fight Ikuta-sensei."

"Then what should we do?"

"We'll keep an eye on him for now. He should be still injured, so I don't think he can do anything else until he's recovered. Besides, I think he wants to pay me back, or I should say 'Rockman'."

Libra was in the classroom, reviewing the schematics of Ikuta's experiments. "This must be what he's planning to make," he said to himself.

He failed to notice Kazuki, War-Rock, and Kotonoha watching him stealthily from the door's window.

"What's he doing?" Kotonoha whispered.

"Looks like he's reading Ikuta-sensei's data on the experiment," Kazuki answered.

"Why would he do that?" she blinked.

"If I had to guess, he's probably working so no one suspects that something's wrong. Remember, the FM life forms are trying to destroy the Earth and I doubt they want to draw any attention to themselves yet."

While they continued to monitor 'Ikuta', he burned a hole into the table, caught his hair on fire, and get tape stuck in his hair. The two teens sweatdropped at the alien's shenanigans.

"Is he ...alright?" Kotonoha asked.

"Something tells me he's not the sharpest knife in the drawer," Kazuki joked.

"Libra was always an idiot," War-Rock added.

Libra was blowing into the bottle, causing the teens to sweat-drop again.

Kazuki and Kotonoha followed Libra out to the recycling bins.

"Who cares about science?! This all rubbish! **Flame Weight!**" Libra launched the fireball into the bins setting them ablaze.

"Sensei!" Kotonoha gasped.

Libra turned to see Kazuki and Kotonoha by the trees.

"What's the matter, _'Sensei'_?" Kazuki grinned, "Science not to your liking anymore?"

"Were you watching me?" 'Ikuta' asked. They nodded. "I see. Yes! I am... The FM life form, Libra!" He then charged at the teens but the smoke stack broke and fell toward an unsuspecting Libra.

"Look out!" Kotonoha warned.

'Ikuta' turned and his Transer glowed as the smoke stack fell on top of him. **"Libra Swing!" **he called as he dispersed the rubble off his body by swinging his upper torso.

Kazuki shielded Kotonoha with his body, protecting her from the debris. "You OK?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Kotonoha nodded.

Nodding, Kazuki took her from the area and put her behind a tree. "Stay here until I get back."

Kotonoha nodded and kissed him on the cheek, "Be careful."

"Always," he grinned.

"Let's go, Kazuki!" War-Rock called. "Time to Denpa-Henkan!"

"Roger that!" he nodded. **"Denpa-Henkan! Ryuunosuke Kazuki! On-Air!" **This was the first time Kazuki changed into Rockman in front of Kotonoha and she was amazed.

"Sugoi!" she admired.

Kazuki winked at her, "I'll be back in time for dinner, Hime-chan!" She blushed as Kazuki teleported away.

"Where did those kids run off to?" **Libra Balance** asked himself. He was now a more solid version of his former self.

"You've finally shown yourself, Libra!"

Libra turned to see, "War-Rock?! When did you get here?!"

"That doesn't make a lick 'o difference, now does it?" Rockman grinned. "I can tell you're still having a tough time with that wounded body of yours, so I'll be nice and give you a choice. A: Give up and get the hell off this planet. B: Fight me, knowing that you'll get your ass handed to ya six ways to Sunday!"

Libra Balance seethed, "Don't copy me! **Flame Weight!**"

"Tried to warn him, huh?" War-Rock asked.

"Did what I could," Rockman shrugged. **"Battle Card! Predation! Wide Wave!" **Rockman's arm turned into a jet like cannon and he launched a wide blast of water, dousing the fire ball and putting out the fire in the bins. "Ken-chan, run a scan on Libra Balance's body for any structural weaknesses."

Ken complied with the order and scattered fly-sized cameras that scanned Libra Balance's body. "It appears that those scales he carries are the source of his power," Ken analyzed.

"This wound prevents me from fighting at my full power," Libra Balance grunted. "Use your brains if lacking brawn, as they say. **Flame Weight!**"

Rockman back flipped to dodge the fire ball as it feel onto the top of the storage tank. Libra Balance continued his barrage of fire balls and Rockman continued dodging, each flame landing on each tank.

Alarms began blaring back inside the institute. "The pressure from inside the storage tanks is rising!"

Back outside...

"Hah! Where does he think he's aiming?" War-Rock laughed. He and Kazuki got their answer when the tanks below were starting to make stretched moans and groans. "Uh-oh."

"He was never aiming at us to begin with," Rockman realized.

"That's right!" Libra Balance admitted. "I was using my flame to raise the pressure inside these tanks."

"Just like the rocket experiment!" Kotonoha gasped.

Libra continued, "As the pressure rises in these tanks, like in the plastic bottle experiment, the build up will cause them to skyrocket! You'll be blown away along with the factory! Hah, this is Science Experimentation class, Libra-style!"

"Gotta admit, that's one hell of a plan," Rockman whistled.

"Master Kazuki," Ken called, "At this rate we only have 20.89 seconds before the internal pressure of the storage tanks reach critical levels!"

"No way!" Kotonoha gasped.

"I see,"Rockman sighed, "Then there's only one thing left to do."

"What do you mean?" War-Rock inquired.

"Tou-chan once said this: If you find yourself at a major disadvantage, tip the scales in your favor." He then turned to Libra Balance, "Hey, bronze for brains! Ever heard of the balance of power?"

"Nani?" Libra Balance raised an eyebrow.

**"Battle Card! Predation!"** (CHOMP!) "**Suigetsuzan!" **Rockman's arm turned into a water-like energy blade and he darted to each tank, cutting the pipes, letting steam escape from the new outlets. "Now it's your turn! **Rock Buster!**" Rockman fired a shot at the giant bottle statue on top of the institute and it crashed on Libra Swing. **"Battle Card! Predation!"** (CHOMP!) **"Heavy Cannon!" **Rockman took aim and fired a large blast of energy at Libra Balance.

"A: Run... B: Run... Either way I have to run!" Defeated, Libra beamed out his host's body and retreated once again, leaving an out cold Ikuta.

Satisfied with his work, Rockman carried Ikuta back inside, went back to Kotonoha, and left the area. He didn't know, however, that there was a female figure watching the action from the roof of the institute. The female in question was Tsubasa.

"Now it's my turn, Ryuunosuke Kazuki," she said to herself as sirens signaled the arrival of the Satellite Police.

* * *

The next day, the teams of Sekai and Makoto, Setsuna and Katou, and Kazuki and the Katsura sisters were pumping up their rockets. Kazuki's roket had his "Hope" symbol and Kotonoha's symbol of a violet star underneath. The three rockets flew up due to the building pressure, with Team Kazuki's blue and violet rocket flying the highest, followed by Team Setsuna's green and purple rocket, and Team Sekai's white and burgundy rocket losing speed.

"Kazuki-kun's team wins first place," Ikuta announced.

"Yatta!" Kokoro cheered.

"It's a good thing all that studying paid off," Kotonoha smiled.

"Got that right!" Kazuki grinned.

"Damn..." Otome and Sekai puffed in unison.

"Kazuki's rocket must've flown the highest due to its balance of air and water values," Setsuna analyzed while skidding he yo-yo across the pavement.

"Then let's have a party!" Kazuki cheered. Cheers of agreements roared among the other students.

To Be Continued...

Bushido: Science really can teach you a lot if you know what you're doing, as long nothing blows up in your face. R+R dudes and stick around for more Rockman Days!

Next Episode: "Sparks Fly for Gemini!"


	8. Sparks Fly for Gemini! Part 1

Episode 8: Sparks Fly for Gemini! Part 1

It was night time, and a figure stood at the top of the city's tallest building. His eyes shone with a crimson light and his form was illuminated by the glow of the moon. He was clad in black with red armor on his chest. He wore silver boots and a matching glove on his left hand. His right forearm was concealed in heavy-looking metal gauntlet with a hook for a hand.

"So, this is Sakakino City. What do you think, Wave-Rider?" the figure asked.

"I'm sensing several Denpa wave signatures, sentient ones, and they aren't viruses," another voice replied.

(A/N: Wave-Rider's seiyuu would be Nobuyuki Hiyama)

"I see..." the figure nodded.

* * *

It was like any normal day at Sakakino High for Kazuki in class 1-4. To be honest, it was starting to get pretty boring as he let out a sigh. This didn't go unnoticed by Kotonoha.

"You sound tired," she observed. "Are you getting enough sleep?"

"I'm fine, Koto-chan," Kazuki replied dryly. "It's just been getting a little boring around here."

"Why's that?"

"I've already gone over the material in class three months ago. To say that the teachers, besides Hibiya-sensei, are a little slow would be an understatement."

Kotonoha giggled, "You always were the first to finish reading comic books when we were little."

"And I always read them again whenever I was with you," he smiled. "Point is; I always need something new to spice up my day."

As if on cue, Miss Hibiya walked in with a smile as if she was about to start class.

"Listen everyone," she called, gathering the class's attention, "before we begin class, I'm happy to announce that we will be having a new student joining us this year."

Whispers went around the room, mostly about who it could be.

"Who do you think it is?"

"I hope he's handsome!"

"I hope she's hot!"

_'It's weird that we would get a new student at the start of October,' _Kazuki thought.

"You may come in now," Miss Hibiya called to the front door.

The door slid open to reveal the new arrival. Some of the girls began to drool at what they saw. The new student wore a black leather jacket, instead of the standard blazer, as he stood in front of the class. He had short black hair, brown eyes, and was a bit on the tall side. His blue Transer was on his right arm instead of his left.

"I'm Yuuki Joji," the new student smiled. "It's nice to meet you all!"

"Please make Yuuki Joji-san feel welcomed," Hibiya instructed, her smile never disappearing.

"Hai~!" was the chourus of agreements.

Hibiya gestured over to Kazuki, "Ryuunosuke-san has an empty seat next to him if you'd like."

"Arigato, Hibiya-sensei," Joji bowed before going up to the desk where Kazuki and Kotonoha sat. "Yoroshiku, Ryuunosuke-san."

"No need to be formal," Kazuki nodded, "You can call me Kazuki."

"And I'm Katsura Kotonoha," she introduced. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Joji smiled, "Well then, here's to getting along." He first shook Kotonoha's hand before shaking hands with Kazuki.

However, as he took hold of Joji's right hand, a small jolt went through Kazuki's spine. 'That's strange,' he thought, _'It's as if his arm...isn't there...'_ He shook his head, _'Maybe I'm just over thinking things.'_

* * *

Kazuki, Kotonoha, and Joji were walking through the hall after the prior gave the latter a tour of the school.

"So, how do you like the school, Joji-san?" Kotonoha asked.

"It's not bad," Joji admitted. "Has that welcoming atmosphere to it."

"Where did you used to live?" Kazuki inquired.

"I've been living in Tokyo for a while. Then I felt I needed a change of scenery, so I came here."

The three students turned a corner to find Otome, Sekai, and Makoto on the floor... and laughing.

Sekai looks up at the group, "Oh, (giggle) what's going on guys?"

Kazuki cocked an eyebrow, "That should be my line. What the hell are you guys doing?"

Makoto laughed, "Otome (laughs) dropped her (laughs) her contacts!"

"That's (Giggles) not funny, (pfft) Makoto!" Otome yelled while stifling a laugh.

Kazuki turned to see other students in the hall, laughing like they were at a comedy club.

"OK, either I'm high, or something REALLY weird is going on."

Joji turned to Kotonoha, "Is it always this cheerful in this school?"

Kotonoha shook her head, "This is the first time something like this has happened."

"It's been going on for about twenty minutes now."

Kazuki suddenly turned to his left and saw Setsuna, "Waaagh! Kiyoura!! What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?!!"

"Sorry," she apologized in monotone, "Force of habit." She then turned to Joji, "You must be the new student I've heard about."

"Yuuki Joji," Joji introduced as they shook hands.

"Kiyoura Setsuna," she nodded. "So tell me, what's a college student like you doing in a place like this?"

Kazuki and Kotonoha's eyes widened like dinner plates. "You're a college student?!" they exclaimed in unison.

Joji grinned, "So you know who I am."

Setsuna nodded, "I have a few articles about several engineering projects you've worked on in Tokyo U. They say you're a genius when it comes to engines and automobiles, despite your age."

"Well, I'm flattered that you know so much about my exploits," Joji laughed. "It's good to know that have such a beautiful fan in Sakakino." Setsuna blushed at the compliment. Joji turned to his classmates, "So, any other places on the tour?

"Yeah, we've got a new planetarium in another section of campus," Kazuki informed.

"Sounds like a plan," Joji nodded before turning back to Setsuna, "Well I'll be seeing you around, Set-_chan_."

Setsuna blushed again and nodded before the three students from 1-4 walked off to the planetarium. As they disappeared, her lime-green Transer opened to reveal a green armored chameleon on the screen.

"Well, well, well," the chameleon giggled with a feminine voice, "Looks like somebody's got a crush on the new kid."

(A/N: the chameleon's Seiyuu would be Hirata Yuka)

"Urusai, Verde..." Setsuna blushed before walking off.

* * *

Kazuki and the others were in the planetarium, going over the controls before a beeping sound went off in his Transer.

"Looks like it's time to go," Kazuki said.

"But you usually stay for another hour," Kotonoha informed.

"I know, but I'm heading to AMAKEN today."

"You're going to AMAKEN, too?" Joji inquired.

"What, you're coming too?"

"Yeah, I was going to start my internship today, after school."

"Then why don't we all go?" Kotonoha.

"Good idea," Kazuki smiled before turning to Joji, "But... I gotta know something, Joji. Who are you?"

Joji looked at his classmates for a few moments. Should he tell them the reason he was in Sakakino?

"Well," Joji sighed, "I'm here on an assignment."

"Assignment?" Kotonoha repeated.

"I'm working on a thesis report, concerning the lives of high school students. Mind being my prime subjects?"

"Sure," Kazuki smiled. And with that, the 3 classmates left for AMAKEN.

* * *

AMAKEN Labs...

"It's good to see you two," Amachi smiled.

"It's good to see you too, Amachi-san," Kotonoha smiled.

"So how's work been?" Kazuki asked.

"Great as always," Amachi grinned. He then turned to Joji, "And you must be the new intern."

"Yuuki Joji," Joji bowed, "Yoroshiku, Amachi-san." And they shook hands.

Amachi turned to Kazuki, "So your sister's told me you've been going to school more often. That's good!"

Kazuki took hold of Kotonoha's hand and smiled, "Well, it hasn't been as bad as I thought." Kotonoha blushed. "Also, the school has this awesome planetarium!

"Planetarium?"

Kazuki began to explain with great enthusiasm, "I can access information on any heavenly body I want, even those that are thousands of light years away! It even has a library installed that's filled with what's going on in space, and it can even reproduce a supernova blast that may have occurred in the past! There's tons of info on space tunnels and worm holes that I can't study anywhere else, not even at home!"

Amachi and Joji stared at Kazuki with amazement at how passionately he spoke, while Kotonoha only smiled. She's been with Kazuki ever since they were children so she knows almost, if not no all, of his passions.

"You're just like your father," Amachi sighed, "Whenever the subject of space came up, Kazuo-sempai would talk about it, non-stop, like an excited child."

_'So he IS Ryuunosuke Kazuo's son,' _Joji thought.

Amachi looked at a stationary rocket, "He said he would find dreams and romance within the stars."

"That's amazing," Kotonoha marveled.

"Yup, sounds like Tou-chan alright," Kazuki nodded.

"That's not true though," War-Rock interjected from the Transer. Kazuki quickly shut the panel with his palm.

"Did you say something?" Amachi asked.

"Nah... I'm good," Kazuki shook his head.

"Weird," Joji muttered, "I thought I heard voices for a second."

"Y-You're just hearin' things... (Turns to Kotonoha) Ne, Koto-chan?"

"O-Oh... right, I-I didn't hear anything..." she laughed nervously.

Joji looked at his classmates funny and decided to ignore them. All of a sudden, an alarm went off in AMAKEN.

"There's trouble in the experimentation room!" Amachi exclaimed.

Inside the experimentation room, smoke began to fill the air as co-workers began laughing their asses off. Amachi and the Sakakino students ran in the room to see what was going on.

"What happened?!" Amachi demanded.

"We're sorry, Amachi-san!" a worker laughed, "We made an error in the experiment!"

"An error?"

"It was a really simple mistake too!" he continued chuckling.

"This is no time to be laughing!" Amachi scolded, "Put the fire out quickly!"

"OK, this getting freaky," Kazuki muttered, "This is the same shit that happened in school. Is the city high on laughing gas or is the Joker in town?"

"This is definitely strange," Kotonoha nodded.

"Well, at least we haven't been affected yet," Joji agreed.

"Kazuki," War-Rock called.

Kazuki got out of everyone's field of view, so he could talk to War-Rock, "What's up, buddy?"

"It's _him_."

"_Him_?" Kazuki eyes widened, "An FM?!" He then tugged at Kotonoha's arm to get her attention as he whispered into her ear, "Koto-chan, we've got another FM problem."

She gasped, "Already?! But it's not even been two weeks since you fought against Libra Balance!"

"I know," Kazuki nodded, "Which means that these guys are getting restless. First I'm gonna get you and Joji out of here, then I'll Denpa-Henkan and figure out what the hell's going on."

"I think we should get out of here, for now," Joji spoke up, "You two go on ahead, I'll find my own way out."

"Stay safe," Kazuki nodded as he took Kotonoha to the exit.

As they left, Joji spoke into the Transer on his right arm, "Did you get all that, Wave-Rider?"

The Transer opened up to reveal a blue armored mantis with glowing red eyes, "Almost every word, Joji! It seems that an FM alien is causing some chaos. Do you suppose Kazuki-san knows something?"

"Perhaps," Joji nodded, "But I don't think we should confront him, just yet. For now, let's go into town and see if we can find some answers."

"Roger!"

Joji walked out of the experimentation room and sneaked into an empty room and spoke into his Transer.

**"Denpa-Henkan! Yuuki Joji! On-Air!"**

Blue energy flames engulfed Joji's body as he began to change. The blue flames disappeared to reveal a man clad in a black bodysuit with silver boots and a silver glove on his left hand. His right forearm was in a metal gauntlet that had a hook for a hand. On his chest was a reinforced red chest plate and he had a blue helmet with red compound eyes and antennae like a bug. The lower half of his face was left exposed. A yellow scarf hung from his neck. Around his waist was a belt with four miniature fans in the belt buckle.

"I am... **Riderman**!" the figure proclaimed before he turned into blue energy and flew out of AMAKEN.

Outside AMAKEN's exit...

**"Denpa-Henkan! Ryuunosuke Kazuki! On-Air!" **Kazuki called as he transformed into Rockman. He then took hold of Kotonoha and they teleported to her home, where she'd be safe. Before leaving, Kazuki gave her a peck on the cheek, making her blush. "I'll try and hurry back."

"Please be careful," she nodded, before watching him smile and fly away.

* * *

Rockman was now on the wave road, heading to the city. Ken was floating at his side.

"Ken, once we find that FM, I want you to go "stealth" and scan his magnetic signature. After that, I want you to scatter your cameras and track his movements as well as any matching signatures," Kazuki ordered.

"Understood," Ken complied as he quickly disappeared.

"What are you getting at Kazuki?" War-Rock inquired.

"Just a feeling I got," Rockman responded, "So, you said the guy's name was Gemini?"

"Yeah. The ultrasonic waves he emits affect the nerves of human beings."

"So he can activate a human's laughing reaction against their will," Rockman theorized.

Said FM alien stood on a wave road above a street. Gemini wore a white bodysuit, which showed off some feminine curves, and matching armor, trimmed with gray. Her helmet sported a gold horn and two red diamonds were embedded in the chest armor. Her left arm was bigger that her right as it appeared mechanical and was yellow in color and sported a yellow spike on the shoulder. Her eyes were deep red. She had dark yellow skin, and had long orange hair that expanded to the sides. She sent another wave at the passing cars and they all crashed, due to the laughing drivers.

"It's no wonder the effect are instantaneous on an inferior species," Gemini smirked.

"I knew it was you!"

Gemini turned to see Rockman staring her down, which only made her smirk some more.

She chuckled, "I was waiting for you, War-Rock. I knew you'd come once I once I created a little chaos."

"What?" War-Rock growled.

_'Thought so,' _Rockman thought, _'The laughing was just bait to draw us out.'_

"Oh, my mistake," she said, mock innocently, "I guess I should be calling you "Rockman" while you're in Denpa-Henkan now."

"You got that right, Gemini!" Rockman interjected, "And I'm here to kick your ass six ways to Sunday!"

"That's not my name anymore," Gemini said, shaking her head, "Now that I'm in my Denpa-Henkan form, you can call me **Gemini Spark**!"

The two Denpa fighters charged at each other and threw a punch, knocking each other back a few feet.

"I'll be taking the Andromeda Key, once I defeat you." Gemini Spark declared.

"Bite me!" Rockman barked, **"Rock Buster!"** He shot the blue energy blast at Gemini Spark and she blocked the shots with an electric barrier. _'So, she uses electricity to fight... That means I can save my trump card for later._'

**"Rocket Knuckle!"**Gemini Spark declared as he left arm shot off and raced towards Rockman.

"Oh, that SO NOT cool!" he squeaked as he ran the opposite direction, the missile right on his tail.

"It's useless to run!" Gemini Spark called before Rockman turned into Denpa and disappeared.

Rockman appeared on the roof of a far-away building. "Hah! I showed that bitch, didn't I?"

"Um... Sir..." Ken called from Rockman's helmet.

"Yes Ken-chan, what is it?"

"You might want to look behind you!"

Confused, Rockman turned to see the missile reappear and closing in. His eyes almost bugged out of his helmet.

"Oh, you've gotta be SHITTING ME!!"

Rockman started hopping from rooftop to rooftop, with the missile hot on his tail.

"That missile is getting on my damn nerves," War-Rock growled, "It follows us everywhere we go!"

"Then lets blow this piece 'o shit out of the sky," Rockman responded, **"Battle Card! Predation! Spread Shot!" **

Rockman shot a blast and the missile was bombarded by by the volley, exploding in the process. He failed to notice Gemini Spark reappearing behind him from a black vortex.

"Sir, behind you!" Ken alerted.

"**Elec Sword!**" Gemini Spark called, projecting an electric blade from her left hand.

Rockman quickly turned to catch the blade in War-Rock's mouth, causing the alien to shout in pain. Rockman side kicked Gemini Spark to get some distance between him and her. "Daijobu ka, War-Rock?"

"I'm fine," War-Rock panted, "Use another Battle Card!"

"**Battle Card! Predation! Wide Sword!**" Rockman's left arm turned into a red port with a wide energy blade drawn.

Meanwhile...

**"Net Arm!" **Riderman called out as his metal gauntlet fired an energy net that trapped the viruses. **"Machinegun Arm!" **His metal gauntlet changed into a machine gun and he fired at the viruses, deleting them in seconds. One large virus swung its axe to decapitate him but Riderman ducked and spun around. **"Drill Arm!"** His gauntlet now sported a drill and he used it on the virus, deleting it as he burrowed through its body with his weapon.

"Not very strong, are they?" Riderman snickered.

"Don't be too cocky, Joji," Wave-Rider chided from the screen on his Rider Arm.

"Hey, relax, Wave-Rider. I can handle some viruses."

"That's what you said the first time we did Denpa-Henkan," Wave-Rider reminded with a sigh.

Riderman glared at the EM-Wave being that looked like a mantis on his Rider Arm's screen. "Hey, I was a beginner. I've gotten the hang of all this."

"So, when will you confront this Rockman fellow?" Wave-Rider asked.

"In due time, my friend," said Riderman, smiling. "I don't know if we can fully trust him yet."

Rockman swung down at Gemini Spark, only to miss as she disappeared into a vortex. She then reappeared above him and swung down, hoping to cut Rockman down to size. Rockman blocked this time, glaring at the female Denpa-Human.

"I'm disappointed!" Gemini Spark grinned, "This is the best you can do in your Denpa-Henkan form?"

"What?!" he growled before she disappeared again and reappeared above him.

"You still don't have a full understanding of your abilities!"

Rockman quickly dodged the strike and jumped back, skidding across the floor. "Bite me, bitch! I'm still practicing! **Battle Card! Predation!**" War-Rock "CHOMPED" the card and Rockman's arm turned into a volcano with a cannon at the front. **"Vulcan Bazooka!"** He shot a powerful stream of fire at Gemini Spark and she blocked as she slid back and broke some concrete "Oh that's just BULL SHIT!"

"Hit 'em again!" War-Rock urged.

"Master Kazuki," Ken called, "Incoming at 2 'o clock!"

**"Plasma Gun!"** a masculine voice called.

An electrified blast of pink energy came down as Rockman barely dodged and jumped back. He looked up to see another Gemini Spark, only this one was black and had a mechanical right arm.

"Ha ha ha ha! It's me! Me!" the black Gemini Spark called.

(A/N: From now on, the two Gemini Sparks will be referred to as Gemini W (white) and Gemini K (black) to avoid confusion)

"What?!" War-Rock gasped, "There are TWO Gemini Spark?!"

"Should've guessed," Rockman grinned, "Gemini represents twins, so I figured the other one would be around here somewhere."

"That's right!" Gemini W indicated as she stood with Gemini K, "The two of us are one. You were only fighting against half our power."

"Yeah, that's what they all say," Rockman scoffed, "Until they get their ass blown up."

"Up yours, dumb shit!" Gemini K exclaimed, "Cuz now the REAL battle begins! Have a taste of what TRUE fear is like!"

"Sorry, but fear isn't included in my regular diet," Rockman joked.

"Run from here, Kazuki," War-Rock pleaded, "Hurry!"

The two Gemini Sparks jumped up and clasped their large hands. **"Gemini Thunder!" **they called as they aimed toward Rockman and fired a HUGE blast of electric energy.

"This might tickle, War-Rock," Kazuki warned. **"Ryuu no Kokyuu!"**

Rockman shot the blast of electricity and it collided with the thunder attack causing a large explosion of smoke. The smoke cleared and Rockman was gone and a crater was left in his place.

"SHIT!" Gemini K cursed, "The pussy ran away!"

Gemini W placed a comforting hand on K's shoulder, "Relax, we'll get them next time. What bothers me is that last attack he used. There was no sign of Denpa from it and its power was EQUAL to our Gemini Thunder."

"Maybe we underestimated him, a bit," K chuckled.

"Perhaps, but now that we know about that attack," W grinned, "We'll be ready." They disappeared after that as Riderman watched from the street below.

"That's some power," Riderman whistled.

"You think Rockman's OK?" Wave-Rider asked.

"I saw him phase out before the explosion. A tactical retreat was the best choice."

"This must have been his first experience, dealing with an opponent like that."

"Hmm, maybe we should pay him a visit. Did you get a lock on his Denpa?"

"It's faint, but I'll be able to track him down," Wave-Rider replied.

* * *

"DAMN IT!" Kazuki slammed his desk, "One of those assholes was bad enough, but now there's two!"

"Calm down, Kazuki" War-Rock instructed.

"Yeah, you're gonna blow a gasket," Kazuko added, "And I DON'T wanna see my little brother die young."

Kazuki took a deep breath and sighed, "I'm sorry Nee-san. I didn't mean to lose my cool."

"Good, cuz I understand your frustration. So, what you should do is go out and relax for a few days."

"Alright," he nodded.

"Don't worry Master Kazuki, we will surely defeat them next time," Ken reassured.

"I suggest you take Kotonoha-chan out on a date this week," Kazuko advised, "She always puts you in high spirits."

Kazuki sighed, "What would I do without you, Nee-san?"

"You'd lose your freakin' mind," she smiled.

* * *

At Sakakino High, Tsubasa appeared out of a black vortex. Behind her was a being of yellow energy that possessed two masks, one black and the other white.

"Pretty good for your first match, Tsubasa," the black mask complimented.

"Well, yeah," Tsubasa grinned darkly.

* * *

Kotonoha was at her desk, doing her homework. However, she sat quietly as she grew worried for her blue eyed best friend/boyfriend.

"I hope Kazuki-kun is alright," she sighed.

She then grabbed a picture frame from her desk and gazed at the picture. It was picture of her and Kazuki smiling together when they were children. She then remembered his confession to her, causing the teen girl to blush.

"Oh, Kazuki-kun," she sighed as she hugged the picture to her chest. Her cellphone went off and she quickly picked it up. "Moshi, moshi?"

_"Koto-chan, it's me," _Kazuki replied.

"Kazuki-kun!" she gasped, "Are you alright?! What happened to the FM alien?!"

_"Slow down, Koto-chan, I'm fine! Don't worry about that. Anyway, I wanted to ask you something."_

"What is it?" she asked, naturally curious.

_"I wanted to know if you would like to go out, with me."_

Her eyes widened and she blushed, "You mean... as in... a date..?"

_"Yes. But if you don't want to-"_

"I will!"

_"Huh?"_

"Of course I'll go out with you, Kazuki-kun!" she exclaimed happily.

_"Great! Then I'll come pick you up this Sunday."_

"OK! I'll see you then, Kazuki-kun. Oyasumi, Ryuu-kun!"

_"Oyasumi, Hime-chan!"_ (Click!)

Kotonoha felt so happy at that moment, she didn't notice that she landed on her bed, staring into the ceiling. "A date with Kazuki-kun..."

* * *

At Kazuki's house...

"YES! I've got a date with Koto-chan!! I am JUST THAT awesome, baby!"

"Congratulations, Kazuki!" Ken chided.

"What's a date?" War-Rock inquired.

"Well, if you wanna find out," Kazuki said, "You can come with me."

"Guess it can't be helped," War-Rock sighed.

* * *

Sunday...

Kazuki stood at the front door of the Katsura residence. His hair was tied into a tight braid. He was dressed in black jeans, black shoes, and a black button down shirt. The shirt had a design of the Monkey King, rocking out with an electric guitar, stitched no the back. His Blue Lantern shirt was worn underneath.

He rung the doorbell and Kokoro immediately answered.

"Ohayo, Kazu-niichan!" she greeted cutely.

"Ohayo, Koko-chan," he returned, "Is your sister ready?"

Kokoro looked back, "Onee-chan~! Your _boyfriend _is here!" Kazuki blushed at Kokoro calling him Kotonoha's boyfriend.

"Koro-chan, cut it out!" Kotonoha scolded as she stepped outside. She was dressed in a pink blouse, long yellow skirt, and a lavender buttoned sweater. "Now, hurry and get inside."

"Hai~!" She then whispered to Kazuki, "Take care of Onee-chan."

"Your wish is my command, Chibi-hime," he whispered back.

(A/N: Chibi-hime translates as "Little Princess")

Kokoro giggled as she ran back int the house and waved "goodbye", leaving the teens outside.

"I'm sorry about Kokoro-chan," Kotonoha apologized.

"No need," Kazuki waved off. "Shall we go then, Hime-chan?"

Kotonoha giggled as she took hold of Kazuki's arm, "Lead the way, Ryuu-kun."

* * *

In town, Sekai and Makoto were on a date of their own. Since it was Sunday, neither teen had much to do so they thought a date would reignite their romantic spirits. The two were currently at an ice cream parlor. Sekai was currently licking an ice cream cone with vanilla and sprinkles.

"Mmm, this is the best," Sekai squeaked as she still had some ice cream in her mouth. "Thanks for taking me out, Makoto!"

Makoto slung an arm around Sekai's waist, bringing her closer to him. "You're my girl, so it's to be expected," he boasted.

Sekai giggled, "What's gotten into you? You've been more assertive than usual."

"Now that you mention it, I just noticed that not too long ago. I don't know when it actually started."

"I'm not arguing, though," she sighed as she moved in closer to Makoto. She then perked up some more when she saw Kotonoha and Kazuki approaching from afar. "Hey, it's Kotonoha and Ryuunosuke!"

Makoto looked up, "Oh, you're right.' He waved at them and they took notice and walked over to their table.

"What's up guys?" Sekai greeted.

"Nothing but the sky," Kazuki replied. Sekai giggled.

"It's quite the surprise to see you both here," Kotonoha smiled.

"Could say the same about you two," Makoto retorted, "By the looks of things, I'd say you're on a date." Their new guests blushed hard.

"Does it look like that?" Kazuki asked playfully. He then felt something off about Makoto. _'That's weird... Could've sworn I just felt something..._'

"Doesn't look like you're denying it," Sekai teased.

A waitress walked over to their table with a PDA in hand. "May I take your order?" she greeted politely.

"Two vanilla sundaes, please?" Kotonoha responded.

"Make that one that can be shared," Kazuki interjected.

The waitress giggled, "Shall I make it the "Couple's Special"?"

"That'll be perfect," he smiled, "Thank you." The waitress bowed and walked away. He then noticed Kotonoha blushing hard "It'll be better to share it."

"You just wanna impress Kotonoha," Sekai teased.

"Shh, keep it down or she'll figure it out." The four teens then shared a laugh.

"You don't have to try so hard to impress me, Kazuki-kun," Kotonoha smiled.

"True, but that doesn't mean I can't try," he winked as he got up from his seat, "Excuse me for a minute." As he turned around to make his way to the bathroom, he whispered, "Watch him," and walked away.

Sekai took the chance to interrogate Kotonoha a little bit. "So, you two are on a date," she spoke up.

"Yes, I suppose we are," Kotonoha blushed.

"Is this your first date?"

"Actually... It is," she blushed even harder.

"Well, congratulations to the both of you!" Sekai cheered, "You both look so good together!"

"Thank you. I wonder what happened to Kazuki-kun."

"Maybe he's in the bathroom," Makoto suggested.

In the bathroom...

"Hey, War-Rock," Kazuki called.

"Nanda?" he responded.

"Is it possible for an FM life form's Denpa signature to linger off of the human they possessed?"

"What are you getting at?" War-Rock cocked an eyebrow.

"Ken-chan, did you get it?"

"Yes sir," Ken responded from the Transer. "I have done a full scan of Itou Makoto's magnetic signature," the robot answered.

"Does it correspond to any FM aliens in the archive?"

"One Ox Fire."

"Nani?!" War-Rock gaped.

"I knew it," Kazuki said.

"But I don't sense Ox anywhere!"

"Be that as it may, I sensed that Itou's magnetic signature was heavier than usual. He must've absorbed a lot of Ox's Denpa energy when they first performed Denpa-Henkan."

"What should we do?"

"Nothing," Kazuki answered, "I'm here on a date, and I'm not gonna let my theories get in the way of being with Koto-chan. We'll just act like nothing's wrong." He then walked out of the bathroom.

"I'm back!" Kazuki called as he sat next to Kotonoha, "Sorry for the wait."

Kotonoha shook her head, "That's alright, the sundae hasn't come yet."

"Here's your order~!" the waitress called as she placed the sundae in front of the teens.

"Say," Sekai spoke up, "Why don't we go out and have some fun?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Makoto nodded.

"It sure does," Kotonoha smiled.

"I don't mind." Kazuki shrugged.

And so the double date began. The four teens went to an arcade and Kazuki destroyed all challengers in Guitar Hero 10. He also taught Kotonoha how to play Tekken 7 while Makoto and Sekai played Soul Caliber 8.

(A/N: This is futuristic so don't complain or anything. I like these games, so I just put them in the story)

Next, the teens went to see a movie. Kotonoha wanted to see a horror movie and Kazuki accepted, despite Makoto and Sekai's reluctance. During the movie, Kotonoha would fake her screams so she could embrace Kazuki during the movie. Kazuki didn't mind so he wrapped an around Kotonoha's shoulder and they cuddled quietly. Makoto and Sekai cuddled too, but out of fear as their screams were real whenever a scary part came on.

* * *

After a few more hours, the two couples parted ways. Kazuki and Kotonoha were walking along the docks and stared out to the sea.

"I had a wonderful time," Kotonoha sighed.

"I'm happy you enjoyed yourself," Kazuki smiled.

"So, what's on your mind?"

"Huh," Kazuki blinked.

"You seem out of it. Is everything alright?"

Kazuki sighed, "I wish. Those Spark twins are still out there and unless I beat them, you'll be in danger."

"Kazuki-kun..."

He then turned to Kotonoha and looked her in the eye. "I've lost my mother, and now Tou-chan is missing. If anything ever happens to you... I won't be able to forgive myself."

Kotonoha saw the sadness in Kazuki's eyes when he mentioned his parents. It always pained her to see him like this. Seeing a tear fall from his face, she wiped it away with a finger and kissed Kazuki's cheek, causing the boy to look at her again. She then embraced him into a strong hug.

"Koto-chan..?" he blinked.

"Please..." she begged, "Stop torturing yourself like this! It hurts to see you in pain all the time..."

Kazuki then hugged her back, just as tightly, "Gomen, Koto-chan. I didn't mean to upset you."

She then looked up to him and smiled, "Now, promise me that you'll smile more."

"I promise," he smiled.

"Good, now let's go home."

To Be Continued...

Bushido: Finally! It is complete! Next time, Rockman battles Gemini Spark again! What are Riderman's goals in Sakakino? Who is the mysterious chameleon Denpa being? Find out next time! This chapter was getting a little lengthy, so there will be a second part to this episode.

Next Episode: Sparks Fly for Gemini! Part Two


	9. Sparks Fly for Gemini! Part 2

Episode 9: Sparks Fly for Gemini! Part 2

_*Flashback*_

_A truck's tire pops and the truck tips over on its side, closing in on an unsuspecting Tsubasa._

_CRASH!!_

_Gas starts leaking from the truck's broken tank._

_"Aren't the rescuers here!?"_

_"Hang in there!"_

_Tsubasa laid there on the asphalt, under the truck, from the neck down. A spark ignited and the truck was set ablaze causing the crowd to disperse._

_"Fire!"_

_"Get back! It's gonna blow!"_

_Tsubasa just laid there, unable to move, with eyes closed and waited patiently for her imminent death. Above the scene, an orb of light hovered above the truck, as if it was observing the situation. It then beamed down on Tsubasa and dispelled the fire. _

_"This is a surprise," a disembodied voice spoke, "There's a human who is perfectly compatible with my wave frequencies."_

_Tsubasa opened her eyes to find that she was found suspended in a field of light. 'I... can't move...'_

_A being of electric energy, wearing two masks; one black, the other white, with red eyes and a horn on each mask, approached her. "Ten to one, you will die," the being stated in a deep, masculine voice._

_"Who are you?" she asked._

_"Me? I am an FM life form."_

_"An FM... life form...?"_

_"Yes. An alien to your people. But in order for me to function here on Earth, I'll need to Denpa-Henkan with a human."_

_"Denpa-Henkan?" she parotted weakly._

_"How about it? If you join me, I can save your life."_

_"Really? You can do that?"_

_"But that's only IF you agree to cooperate with me."_

_"Cooperate?"_

_"Oh, it's nothing difficult. In fact, it's very simple. Both you and I... will annihilate the Earth."_

_"Annihilate..."_

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

Tsubasa stood on the roof of a building, under the night sky, looking down at the streets of Sakakino.

"I died once and was reborn," she said to herself.

Gemini appeared behind her, "Reborn into an existence that is far superior than a normal human being. Tsubasa, there is no need to feel any attachment to this planet!"

Tsuabasa thought of Kazuki for a split second and grinned, "You're right. Now that I have this amazing power." The heads of Gemini nodded. **"Denpa-Henkan! Futaba Tsubasa! On-Air!"**A bright light flashed from her iPod and Tsubasa turned into Gemini Spark.

* * *

That night, Kazuki was at his desk, typing at his keyboard. He yawned as he grabbed the terminal that was disconnected from his Transer.

"Hey, War-Rock," he called as he opened the terminal. But it was empty. "Huh?" He put on the Visualizer to find War-Rock right in his face.

"What is it?" War-Rock asked.

"Waagh!" Kazuki bugged. "Would you stop doing that!?"

"I'm not helping you with your homework."

"Ha ha," he said dryly, "I'm going over the last video file of the battle with Gemini Spark. But since I only fought half of him, I'm not sure on how to counter the S.O.B. Also, there was something he said that's been bugging me."

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Rockman swung down at Gemini Spark, only to be block as she disappeared into a vortex. She then appeared above him and swung down, hoping to cut Rockman down to size. Rockman blocked this time, glaring at the female Denpa-Human._

_"I'm disappointed!" Gemini Spark grinned, "This is the best you can do in your Denpa-Henkan form?"_

_"What?!" he growled before she disappeared again and reappeared above him._

_"You still don't have a full understanding of your abilities!"_

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

"It's true that I haven't been utilizing my skills as a Denpa-Human, but we haven't had an opportunity to test until now."

"I've told you before," War-Rock spoke, "FM life forms take advantage of human hearts that are evil or weak, by brainwashing them and controlling them for their own purposes."

"Yes, I remember," Kazuki nodded.

War-Rock continued, "But for some reason, I'm not able to control your heart."

"Well, I _am _an electrokinetic so my power must be disrupting your ability to control me. Plus the fact that I'm a Psychic, I have strong mental shields against outside intruders." A light bulb went off in his head, "That's it!"

"What's what?" War-Rock blinked.

"Electricity! I'll fight Gemini Spark using my electrokinesis! Fight fire with fire."

"You should know that there are still _two _of Gemini Spark out there. Plus they have more experience with using electricity."

"That's true," Kazuki sighed.

"In other words, whether or not you get full control over the Denpa-Henkan is all based on your hard work."

"Got a point there."

"Still, even _I_ was surprised that there were two Gemini Sparks around... He's really strong."

"Any suggestions on how to fight him? Like strengths or weaknesses?"

"I dunno, considering I've never fought him until now." War-Rock took a second to think, "We could do some intensive training on top of a cliff... Like that hero show we saw on TV yesterday."

"Training?" Kazuki blinked.

"Just kidding," War-Rock laughed but stopped after seeing Kazuki's thinking face. "Kazuki?"

"Training..." He thought aloud. "War-Rock, you're a freaking genius!"

"I am?"

"Training is EXACTLY what we need! I could go to Nee-san."

"She knows how to fight FM life forms?"

"No, but Kaa-chan trained her in our family's Ryuuzaki style of martial arts. The name translates as "The Dragon's Edge" which is an even deadlier form of Dragon kung-fu."

"Sounds interesting."

Kazuko called from the kitchen, "Kazu-chan, dinner time!"

"Ah, time for some grub!" War-Rock beamed into the Transer.

"I swear..." Kazuki shook his head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gemini K stood above a baseball field and projected a light red ray of energy.

"The pitcher winds up... and makes the first throw!"

The ball flew WAY out of range.

"Whoa! It's an unbelievably wild pitch!"

"Aim first, you lousy pitcher," the batter yelled.

"Dumbass," The pitcher retorted, "I just don't wanna give you a chance to hit!"

"What was that, you bastard?!" The batter ran towards the mound.

"Wanna fight!?"

The pitcher threw his glove down and the two players started brawling with the audience in an uproar.

* * *

Kazuki and Kazuko were watching the news...

_"Due to sudden illness, the famous pop idol, Hibki Misora-san, was forced to cancel today's concert, which was hurriedly replaced with used footage from a Virtual Live image. Hibiki Misora-san also took break from a concert last month... (giggles) b-because of being overworked... (giggles) and there are now rumors that she is f-faking illness because she... (giggles) c-can't come up with a new song..." _The anchorman breaks out into uncontrollable laughter, leaving Kazuki and Kazuko baffled as he leaps onto the desk. _"I'm also a big fan of yours, Misora-san!" _He began singing one of Misora's songs as his camera crew got him off the table and he got in front of the camera _"Misora-san!"_ The camera cut off and a "Please Standby" signal came up.

"Well, that was cheerful," Kazuko sweat-dropped.

"Gimme a second," Kazuki said as he changed the channel.

_"The chaos first sparked by the pitcher's wild throw has now drawn in spectators as well, escalating into an all-out brawl! This is a completely unprecedented event!"_

"Ooh, that looks like fun," Kazuko said excitedly.

The reporter got in front of the camera and started loosening his tie. _"Now, if you will all excuse me, I will also be taking part in the fight! Hey, you bastards!"_ he yelled as he ran into the crowd and the camera cut off, leaving a "Please Stand By" message on the screen.

"Well, that was unexpected," Kazuko said as Kazuki got up from the couch. "Where ya going, Kazu-chan?"

"It's an FM life form," he answered.

Kazuko sighed, "Just don't get hurt too badly, OK?"

Kazuki nodded and ran out the door, into the night.

"Hold up, Kazuki," War-Rock called.

"That fight and the anchorman laughing like an idiot was Gemini Spark's doing, wasn't it?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Then I'm going to kick their asses!"

"There will be two of him attacking us this time. Are you confident you can beat him?"

"Even a well thought out plan can defeat the most experienced of opponents!"

War-Rock beamed out of the Transer and Kazuki put the Visualizer as they faced each other. "Well, count me out. I don't join in fights I can't win."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kazuki glared.

"I didn't come to this planet to play "hero of justice". Come on, go back to your room and come up with a plan or something."

Now Kazuki was pissed as electricity began to visibly surge through his body. "You think I'm in this to play "Hero"? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!!? I'm not a fucking kid, dammit!! The Earth is in danger of being destroyed and we're the only ones who can stop it! I only care about my sister, Koto-chan, and Koko-chan! And if you're not willing to help me protect them, THEN GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE!! GO FIND SOME OTHER HUMAN YOU CAN DENPA-HENKAN WITH AND LET ME KNOW HOW THAT'S WORKING FOR YA!"

Several street lights exploded due to Kazuki's anger. He was literally seeing red now and was crying.

"Kazuki..." War-Rock stuttered.

"I thought... you were my friend... I thought... that we would always have each other's back, no matter what battle we were in..." He was still sobbing, "But if you don't feel that way, then you can leave and we'll never see or speak to each other again."

War-Rock was really taken aback by this. Kazuki saw him as a friend? The concept of friendship was still foreign to the alien, but Kazuki spoke of it like it was the biggest thing in the Universe.

"Geez," War-Rock sighed, "You're weird, you know that?"

Kazuki calmed down and chuckled, "Probably because I hang out with a weirdo like you."

"Unfortunately, it will not be that easy, Rockman!"

Kazuki and War-Rock looked up to see an armored figure standing on a lamp post. He wore a black bodysuit, red chest armor, silver boots and a matching left glove, a blue helmet with insect-like eyes and no mouth plate, and his right arm was replaced by a device that had a hook at the end.

"I'm guessing you can see War-Rock," Kazuki said, carefully.

"That's right," the man replied. "You can call me Riderman. Rockman, I don't know if I can trust you or not, but right now it's obvious these twins are the threat here. Mind some help?"

"And how do I know I can trust _you_?" Kazuki retorted.

"Well, for one thing, I could have attacked while you were giving that little speech of yours."

Kazuki thought for a moment before he said, "Fine, but when we're finished, how about you show me who you really are?"

"Deal," Riderman smiled.

Kazuki grinned at War-Rock, "You ready to kick some ass?"

War-Rock grinned back, "Do pigs fly?"

**"Denpa-Henkan! Ryuunosuke Kazuki! On-Air!"**

* * *

Shotaro was in the streets on his bike, observing the behavior of the citizens.

"Damn, everybody is either laughing or tryin' to rip each other's heads off," he said under his helmet.

He looked up and his bike came to a screeching halt. A tank rounded the corner and made its way to Hidari.

"Dammit," the driver growled, "I don't know why, but I'm pissed off! The director and producer should just get run over!"

"This is bad," an officer over the intercom, "A soldier has just gone wild and escaped from a nearby base!"

"I see 'em," Shotaro confirmed before attaching the Double Driver to his waist. "Ikuze, Phillip," he called as he pulled out a silver Gaia Memory, with a stylized "M" and pressed its button.

**METAL!**

In their bunker, Phillip's Double Driver appeared and the boy smiled. "Time for work," he said, pulling out a red Gaia Memory with a stylized "H".

**HEAT!**

"Henshin!" they called as they inserted the individual Memories. The red Memory materialized into Shotaro's belt and he palmed it in, before inserting the silver Memory into the left port. He then flicked the ports out to the side with his thumbs and four fingers extended.

**HEAT-METAL!**

**Music - Free Your Heat**

A tune played in the air as shards of metal encased Shotaro's body and he became Double. However, the left half of his body was silver and his right half was red. A metal rod scepter was attached to his back.

"Now, time to count up your crimes!" Double declared as he ran at the tank and stooped with his left hand.

The tank tried to push Double back, but the effort was in vain as the tanks conveyor belt feet broke. Double jumped to the top of the tank, pulled the lid open and pulled the driver out of the tank. He put the man down and dusted off his hands.

"Well, that was easy."

**"Gemini Thunder!"**

A blast of electricity was fired at Double and he dodged with the actor in his arms. The blast destroyed the tank and a crater was left. Double looked up to see a pair of twins with a mechanical arm, each, and were black and white, each.

"Who are _you _guys?"

"You can call us Gemini Spark," Gemini W introduced.

"And we're here to cause some chaos and FUCKING mayhem, baby!!" Gemini K laughed.

Double sweat-dropped, "Are you guys high or something...?"

_**"Shotaro,"**_ Phillip called, _**"I'm sensing some strange electrical frequencies coming from those two. It would be unwise to fight using Metal."**_

"Then let's add a little long-range combat to the mix," Shotaro smirked under his helmet. He then reset the Double and took out the Metal Memory and revealed a blue Memory with a stylized "T".

**TRIGGER!**

He inserted the memory and set the driver.

**HEAT-TRIGGER!**

Double's left side turned blue and a blue machine gun was attached to his chest. Double took the gun in his right hand and shot small fireballs at the twins causing them to dodge and land on the floor. Double continued to fire and the twins charged at him.

**"Elec Sword!"** they called as their electric blades extended from their hands.

Double dodged and ducked under few of their swings but he was blind-sided and struck on the back, sparks flying off his back. Gemini K kicked Double in the chest, sending him into the wall.

**End Music**

"Ow..." Double groaned.

The Gemini Spark twins stalked toward Double with their blades raised, ready to skewer Double like a piece of meat.

"Time to end this," Gemini W grinned.

"We're gonna skewer your ass like a piece of meat," Gemini K laughed.

**"Rock Buster!"**

The twins quickly dodged the barrge of blasts and saw Rockman and Riderman arrive on the scene.

"Nice of you to finally show up, Rockman," Gemini W grinned.

"Now we can kick all THREE of your asses," Gemini K laughed.

"Don't bet on it," Rockman growled.

Riderman helped Double out of the hole in the wall, "You OK?"

"Never better," Double groaned.

"Let's try and separate them," Rockman whispered.

Riderman nodded before turning to Double, "You should stay back and take some time to recover."

"Thanks, but I can still keep going," Double disagreed, "Mind if I join in on the fun?" He took out the HEAT Memory and pulled out a Yellow Memory that had a stylized "L".

**LUNA!** He inserted the Memory and the driver played another tune.

**LUNA-TRIGGER!**

Double's right half now turned yellow in color.

"Not at all," Riderman smiled.

Rockman charged at Gemini K while Riderman and Double took on Gemini W.

* * *

Battle 1: Rockman VS Gemini K! **FIGHT!!**

**"Battle Card! Predation! Ninjatou!" **Rockman's arm turns into a short blade. He and Gemini cross swords and glared at at each other.

Gemini K scoffed, "What's that shitty lil' tooth pick gonna do to me, pussy?"

"Obviously, you don't know shit about Japanese history," Rockman grinned, "Back in the old days, shinobi used these and other kinds of weapons in combination with close range combat and sneak attacks."

"So what?!"

"So, I can do THIS!" Kazuki pushed him back and kicked him into a nearby building.

Gemini K phased through the building and Rockman followed after him. Inside the building, Misora's manager was on his Transer's phone module and didn't notice the fight.

"Yes! I believe Misora will return next week! Yes! I'll make sure of it! I'm very sorry! Yes! Yes!" He closed his Transer and sighed in his chair. "Honestly... where did you disappear to Misora?" He lowered his head and dodged a swing from Gemini K. "Hurry and come back!"

(A/N: OK, how anyone does NOT notice a fight going on behind them is way beyond me. It's like a Mortal Kombat fight going on in your room and you don't hear bones breaking. What gives with that?! But anyway, I digress. Back to the fight!)

The two fighters phased out of the building and land on a wave-road.

**"Battle Card! Predation! Moe Ring!"**Rockman shot a ring of fire and Gemini K dodged it slashed at the ninjatou, breaking the blade.

He jumped and laughed, "Did you REALLY think you could win by separating us, you dumb shit!?" He dropped down and Rockman blocked up, but Gemini K crouched down and looked at Rockman, who was open... or was he?

"I'm down here," Gemin K snickered.

"Counted on it," Rockman grinned before delivering a bone-crunching knee strike to Gemini K's face, causing him to stumble back. Rockman reared back his right fist and concentrated his electric energy into it, while while curling his fingers to resemble claws. **"Ryuu no Tekken!" **Rockman began pummeling Gemini K with a barrage of electro-powered palm strikes to his body.

(A/N: "Ryuu no Tekken" = "Iron Fist of the Dragon")

* * *

At the same time... Battle 2: Kamen Rider Double + Riderman VS Gemini W! **FIGHT!!**

**"Swing Arm!" **Riderman's hook disappeared, replaced with a spiked mace. He held his arm out and it launched, with a chain attached.

**"Rocket Knuckle!"**Gemini Spark shot her arm at the flying mace and the two weapons collided, causing an explosion. The arm returned to Gemini Spark and she punched Riderman, propelling him into a lamp post.

"You're not getting away!" Double declared. He shot several blasts of light but they just phased right through Gemini W, destroying some cars. "Dammit!"

"I have no time to waste on bugs like you," Gemini W sneered.

"Hey! I resent that!" Wave-Rider yelled from the Rider Arm's screen.

Gemini W blinked, "An AM life form? I thought you all were extinct."

"Shows what you know, ya dumb bitch!"

"Wave-Rider..." Riderman groaned, "This is no time to antagonize the alien."

"True, but that doesn't make it any less fun!"

"Now _this _is interesting..." Gemini W phased out of view.

"She's getting away," Double said.

"Probably to rejoin the black twin," Riderman concluded as he turned to Double, "Can I leave you with the rest?"

Double gave Riderman a thumbs up, "Just leave it to me! Nice workin' with ya, by the way."

"Likewise," Riderman smiled as he phased out of view.

* * *

Gemini K was on one knee, breathing hard and so was Rockman. Using his electrokinetic powers puts stress on his body so he still had to be careful. Gemini W appeared and helped her twin up. Riderman appeared next to Riderman.

"You OK?" Rockman inquired.

"I'll live," Riderman nodded before rubbing his chest, "She hits pretty hard, for a girl, though."

"Looks like we've got an AM life form on our hands," Gemini W smirked while gesturing to Riderman.

"AM life form?" Rockman blinked as he looked at Riderman, "You have an AM life form?!"

Wave-Rider appeared and greeted Rockman. "Hi, the name's Wave-Rider!"

"That's impossible!" War-Rock barked, "The planet AM was destroyed a long time ago!"

"Obviously, you don't know much about history."

"Let's take care of these fucks with Gemini Thunder," Gemini K interrupted. Gemini W nodded and the twins jumped into the air, ready to execute the Gemini Thunder.

**"Battle Card! Predation! Vulcan Bazooka!" **Rockman called as his arm turned into the volcano themed cannon.

**"Machinegun Arm!" **Riderman called as his gauntlet turned into his trusty machinegun.

The twins clasped each other's mechanical hands and shouted out, **"Gemini Thunder!"**, and fired at Rockman and Riderman. Rockman and Riderman released their own blasts of energy and the opposing sides collided. However, the Twins' attack proved to be stronger as the electric blast pushed back the combined blasts and went through the two blue Denpa-Humans.

"Aaaarrrgghhh!" they cried out in unison as they were both sent flying.

The Gemini Twins smirked as they disappeared to follow their prey. Riderman landed by the harbor and Rockman fell into the ocean.

The Twins appeared above the ocean's surface.

"How boring," Gemini W sighed, "We beat 'em too easily."

"Let's separate the fucking traitor from the shitty kid so we can make him tell us where he hid the Andromeda Key," Gemini K said.

Ignoring Riderman's unconscious form, the twins decided to go after Rockman and dove into the ocean. They illuminated their bodies to scan the area.

Gemini W grinned when she saw Rockman unconscious. "Found you." She reached for his body but it disappeared in a puff of smoke. "A decoy?!"

**"Rock Buster!"**

The shots went after the twins, but missed. The tried to change their frequency but it was to no avail and their eyes widened as a couple of shots landed.

"Wave frequency is impossible in the ocean," War-Rock explained.

Rockman gave the twins an evil grin, "So that means that I can do THIS! **Battle Card! Predation! Magnet Bomb!**" Rockman luanched several metallic spheres from his Rock Buster and they they surrounded the twins. He then put up a spychic barrier around himself and pointed two fingers at the bombs, "Later losers. **Rairyuu Nagashi!**" Rockman shot a current of electricity past the twins and the bombs, causing the bombs to explode. However, when the bubbles cleared, the Gemini Twins were unharmed.

(A/N: "Rairyuu Nagashi" = "Lightning Dragon Current")

"Nani!?" War-Rock gaped.

"That's just bullshit!" Rockman yelled, "That should've worked!!"

"For a fucking retard, like you, that was a good plan," Gemini K laughed.

"Unfortunately," Gemini W added, "You forgot that electricity is our specialty and we're stronger in the water."

"Oh, fuck me..." Rockman groaned.

**"Gemini Thunder!!**" the twins cried as their attack went out through the water and through Rockman.

"Aaarrrgghhhh!!!!!!!!" he cried out.

"Kazuki," War-Rock called, "Hurry and get out of the water!"

Rockman followed the advice and jumped out of the water as fast as he could and landed on the harbor docks in a smoking heap, near Riderman.

"Hang in there, Kazuki!" War-Rock called but Kazuki didn't answer, "Kazuki! Kazuki!!"

"Rockman," Riderman grunted, "Are you OK?!"

"He's unconcious!" War-Rock answered, "We have to get the hell out of here but he can't move."

The Gemini Twins hopped out of the water, with their Elec Swords at the ready, prepared to strike down Rockman and Riderman.

"Looks like this is the end," Gemin W grinned.

"Yeah, say good-night, pussies," Gemini K laughed.

They raised their blades but stopped when they heard the strum of a guitar string and music began to fill the air.

_tobikasu SIGNAL sore zore no kyou wo sete_  
The signals that fly about ride on each of their todays

"What the fuck is this song?" Gemini K demanded.

Rockman awoken to the sound of the music. "Th-This voice..." he mumbled.

_onaji shuuhasuu kasnae ai kimi to hanasu_  
Overlapping while I talk to you on the same frequency.

The camera flies to the source of the voice and shows the Harp Note playing Harp in her Guitar Mode.

With her, was another figure and his appearance was illuminated by the moonlight. He wore a black bodysuit with brown metallic gloves and knee-high brown boots, his chest armor was brown and mimicked muscle and had a design of a gazelle's head on it and had white fur lined along the outside of the armor. The pads on his shoulders were brown and had gold curved horns on each side. His brown helmet completely covered his head, which consisted of a silver mouth plate, a vertically grilled visor, a small purple gem in the center of the forehead, and curved gold horns. On his right knee was a knee pad, shape like a gazelle's skull and was colored gold.

_mayoi tamerai wo furikiri_  
Shake off your hesitation and bewilderment,  
_soko ni aru hazu no michi wo ikou_!  
Because the path over there i the one we'll take!  
_miageru sora wa kokoro ni tsumoru negai no iro  
_The sky I look up at is made of the colors of the wishes piled up in my heart

"Humph!" Gemini K scoffed, "It's just a Harp Denpa-Henkan!"

"I think she's called Harp Note, right?" Gemini W added.

_egaku yume wo utsushi dasu_  
Beginning to project the dream I envisioned.  
_kanarazu itsuka kono te ni fureru asu he no chizu_  
I will surely one day, with this hand, touch the map leading toward tomorrow!

"I don't know what the fuck's she doing here," Gemini K said as he got closer to Rockman, "but let's ignore her." The Twins stopped in their tracks when they heard the music getting louder. They looked up and Harp Note and the brown figure in the air during mid-sing.

_tsuyoku takaku todokumode kagayaite!_  
Shining strongly, highly, until I reach it!

**"Machine Gun String!"** Harp Note called as she shot her guitar strings at the twins, forcing them to dodge, and the cavalry landed gracefully. "Don't call me an idol anymore! I'm now the butt-kicking artist, **Harp Note!**"

"You go, girl!" Harp whooped.

The figure went into a Muay Thai kata and introduced himself, "And I am the warrior, of the Savannah, with an undying body! I am **Imperer Spear!**"

"Bastards..." Gemini K growled.

Harp Note put a hand on her hip and glared at the twins, "Just when I come back from abroad after perfecting my new song, I find this... a coupleof twins picking on my baby cousin! I won't forgive you for this!"

"Looks like Gemini's behind all this!" Harp confirmed.

"Who's... the baby, Miso-shiru...!" Rockman grunted, trying to get up.

"We'll kill you as well if you get in our way!" Gemini W pointed.

"We'd like to see you try!" Harp Note taunted as she turned to Imperer Spear, "Ne, Spear-kun?"

"I second that motion!" Imperer Spear nodded as he took out a Battle Card and lifted his right knee, opening the gazelle skull. He then slid the card in and lowered his foot. **"Spin Vent! Gazelle Drill!"**A gauntlet, with a pair of long horn-shaped drills, appeared out of thin air and attached to Imperer Spear's right arm. The drills revved up a few times to show that the brown warrior meant business.

But before anyone could do anything, Rockman got up and threw two Battle Cards. **"Battle Card! Predation! Double Ninjatou!" **He struck the Gemini Twins from behind, surprising everyone.

"Rock-kun!" Harp Note gasped.

The twins smirked before disappearing, leaving the four humans on the docks.

"That was impressive," Gemini W's voice echoed, condescendingly, "You were able to get one hit off of us."

"It's gotten more fun!" Gemini K's voice laughed, "Next round, we can relish in your defeat when we drive your ass into the fucking dirt!! Ha ha ha ha ha!!!"

"We've completely lost," War-Rock admitted.

"Fucking... assholes..." Rockman panted before collapsing.

"Kazu-kun!" Harp Note cried as she ran to her cousin and hefted him up. "Let's get these two home!"

"You got it!" Imperer Spear nodded as he went to get Riderman.

* * *

Kazuki slowly opened his eyes to find that he was back in his room, alone. He got up slowly, but winced from the pain since his body was bandaged up.

"So, you're awake."

Kazuki put on the Visualizer to see War-Rock by the window. "How long was I out?"

"3 days," he answered.

"Kazuki-kun!"

Kazuki looked over to the door and saw Kotonoha, shocked and in tears. She was wearing a pair of pajamas that Kazuko loaned her.

"Koto-chan?!" Kazuki breathed.

She quickly ran to his bed and hugged him tightly, crying. "Oh, thank God! I was so worried!"

"Wait, you know?!"

"Misora-chan called me 3 days ago, and told me what happened!" she explained.

"She hasn't left your side since then."

The teens looked at the door and saw Joji, also covered in bandages.

Kazuki raised an eyebrow, "Joji, what are you doing here? And what the hell happened to you?" Still with the Visualizer on, he then saw Wave-Rider floating next to Joji and Kazuki's eyes widened. "You're Riderman!?"

"Yup!" Joji nodded.

Then Misora came storming into the room and pushed Joji out of the way, comically throwing Joji into the opposite wall. "Kazu-kun! You're awake!" She then glomped him, landing onto his ribs.

"Argh! Miso-shiru, watch the ribs!"

"Sorry..." she apologized meekly.

"I see he's awake," Kazuko said as she walked into the room.

Behind her was a young teen, with brown spiky hair and brown eyes, of Japanese descent. He wore a brown leather jacket over a black sleeveless shirt, black cargo pants and a necklace, with a miniature wooden gazelle skull attached, hanging around his neck. On his left arm was a black and brown Transer with a gold gazelle head on it.

"Who's he?" Kazuki blinked.

"Right, this is the first time we've met formally," the boy nodded, "I'm Hoshikawa Subaru. Nice to meet you!"

The two boys shook hands. "Same here," Kazuki nodded, "So you must be the guy that was with Misora the other day."

Misora looped an arm around his and smiled, "That's because he's my boyfriend!"

25 seconds of silence went by as Kazuki and Kotono processed the information they just heard.

"Your boyfriend!!??" they shouted.

Subaru nodded sheepishly, "We've been together for a few months now."

"Wow," Kazuki sighed, "Now I KNOW we've been out of touch for too long." He looked at Subaru, "So I'm guessing you have a Denpa being too?"

To answer his question, a brown armored humanoid gazelle emerged from Subaru's Transer. It had had red eyes, a pair of long horns, and carried a twisted two-pronged spear. "I am the AM life form with an undying soul," the gazelle humanoid spoke, "You may call me Imperer."

(A/N: Imperer's seiyuu would be Kusao Takeshi)

"I still don't get how there can be AM life forms on Earth," War-Rock spoke up, "I thought they died out centuries ago."

"Obviously we are still here," Imperer corrected. "We've been on this planet WAY before our planet was annihilated, learning the ways of this planet's societies and adapting to their ways of life."

"There are others here," Wave-Rider nodded, "But we can't locate them over long distances."

"I guess that makes sense" Kazuki nodded, "Damn, this is giving me a headache."

"Here, lie down," Kotonoha instructed.

"Well, we'll give you some time to relax," Kazuko smiled as she left the room, with the other guests following.

War-Rock also left the room to leave the teens to themselves. Now, Kazuki and Kotonoha were alone.

"I'm sorry," Kazuki whispered.

"What's wrong?" Kotonoha asked.

Kazuki turned his face away from her gaze, "I got my ass handed to me... And I made you worry, again..."

"When I heard what happened, I was so scared. I kept thinking that you were badly hurt and I couldn't do anything to help you." Tears began to well up in her eyes again and she was sobbing. "I… know I can't stop you from fighting... But I couldn't bear it... if...if..."

"Koto-chan..."

Kazuki could never stand to see Kotonoha cry, so he did what he thought was the best course of action. He leaned forward and kissed her. Kotonoha's eyes widened for a minute but she relaxed and melted into the kiss. They were like that for almost a minute before Kazuki reluctantly broke the kiss. Kotonoha was beet red and she was in a daze, her eyes clouded by the bliss of the moment.

"Kazuki-kun..." she breathed.

"Sorry if it was so sudden," he apologized, "I just couldn't stand to see you cry. I love you, Koto-chan, and I NEVER want to see you hurt in anyway."

He was going to say more when Kotono got on top of him and kissed him again. His eyes widened this time as he slowly closed them and returned the kiss, enjoying the warmth and taste of his best friend. They broke the kiss and Kotonoha rested her head on his chest, her breasts pressing against Kazuki's toned body.

"I love you, Ryuu-kun," she sighed.

Kazuki smiled as he wrapped his arms around Kotonoha. "I love you too, Hime-chan." She then moved from his grasp and lifted the covers, laying next to him as she pulled the covers back over them. "Koto-chan," Kazuki blushed, "What are you doing?"

"You're still cold," she answered with a blush, "I stay here, with you, so you can warm up and fall asleep better." She broke out a smile, "We used to do this when we were kids."

Kazuki gave a slight chuckle, "You're right, I've forgotten." He then pulled Kotonoha in closer to wrap her in another hug, which she returned. "Oyasumi, Hime-chan."

"Oyasumi, Ryuu-kun," Kotonoha replied as the two teens slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

Kazuko and Misora were watching from the door and smiled.

"It's about time," Misora whispered.

"Got that right," Kazuko nodded as she closed the door to Kazuki's room.

The two teens would enjoy a long period of happy dreams together, basking in each other's warmth.

To Be Continued...

Bushido: And that's it for this one! Rockman gains some new allies! Kazuki and Kotonoha share their first kiss! What lies in store for the gang for the next Rockman Days ahead?! R+R guys!!

Next Episode: "A Cancerous School Festival!"

(A/N: The title roughly translates as "Gakuensai no Gan". It's not accurate, but I tired my best)


	10. A Cancerous School Festival! Part 1

Episode 10: A Cancerous School Festival! Part 1

It had been a few days since Kazuki has fully recovered and he is now back on his feet. Subaru's parents were away, traveling abroad, so Kazuki and Kazuko agreed to let him stay until they returned to Japan. The teen boys were currently in the living room, playing Street Fighter 4. Kazuki played as Ryu while Subaru chose Sagat.

"Hey, Subaru," Kazuki spoke up.

"Hai?" Subaru replied.

"I've got to know, how DID you and my cousin meet?"

Subaru blushed, "We met in Africa..."

Kazuki paused the game and arched an eyebrow, "What was she doing in Africa?"

"Well, my parents are crypto-zoologists and they travel around the world documenting new species of animals. We were staying at a local village when Miso-chan was holding a small concert for the villagers." Subaru let out a sigh, "She has the voice of an angel."

"Sounds like you've really fallen for Miso-shiru," Kazuki chuckled.

"It was love at first sight for the both of us," Subaru nodded.

Kazuki then let out a grin, "So, have you two kissed yet?"

Subaru was distracted by the question and didn't notice Kazuki executing Ryu's Ultra move, KOing Sagat in the process.

"Hey, no fair," Subaru whined.

"First rule of battle," Kazuki stated, "Focus on your opponent." He then turned off the game and leaned back into the couch. "Still haven't answered the question, by the way."

"Well, we have kissed. And it was incredible! Fireworks went off in my head and I couldn't think straight. (Sighs) I thought I was in heaven."

"You sound like such a girl!" Kazuki laughed.

"Well what about you?!" Subaru blushed.

"What about me?"

"Have YOU kissed Kotonoha-san?"

"Why yes, yes I have," Kazuki answered calmly.

"Well, how was it?"

"In a word, delicious. Her soft lips actually tasted like strawberries. I'm guessing she had some strawberry flavored lip gloss at the time. When I felt the warm feeling of her lips, I felt all my pain disappear. Kissing Koto-chan is probably the best decision I have ever made."

Subaru blinked, "Wow, you must really love Kotonoha-san."

"Listen, I'd gladly give my life to save her if I had to. So changing the subject, how did you and Imperer hook up?"

"It was actually during my first trip to Africa, when I was a little younger."

Before Subaru could begin the tale, Imperer emerged from his Transer. "Subaru-kun," Imperer spoke, "let me have the honor of recounting our meeting."

"OK," Subaru smiled.

"Better to hear it from the horse's mouth," Kazuki shrugged.

"I'm a gazelle!" Imperer glared.

"I know, I just felt like making fun of you," Kazuki laughed.

"(Coughs to draw everyone's attention) Anyway, what happened was..."

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_An 8-year-old Subaru was running for his life through the African Savannah. Why you ask? He was being chased down by a pack of hungry hyenas. Subaru stopped at a tree and turned to see that he was surrounded from all sides._

_"Someone..." Subaru cried, "Help me..."_

_The hyena's began to close in, slowly, ready to tear little Subaru apart._

_"Anybody! Please, help me!!!"_

_On cue, a brown light descended from the sky and engulfed Subaru. When the light died down, a figure was left in Subaru's place. He wore a black bodysuit with brown metallic gloves and knee-high brown boots, his chest armor was brown and mimicked muscle and had a design of a gazelle's head on it and had white fur lined along the outside of the armor. The pads on his shoulders were brown and had gold curved horns on each side. His brown helmet completely covered his head, which consisted of a silver mouth plate, a vertically grilled visor, a small purple gem in the center of the forehead, and curved gold horns. On his right knee was a knee pad, shape like a gazelle's skull and was colored gold. He was also taller by a couple of feet._

_The hyena pack was not deterred. In fact, they were even hungrier when their previous prey now appeared to look like gazelle. So they charged at the figure, fangs at the ready._

_The gazelle-looking fighter would not stand for any of this, as he grabbed the closest hyena and delivered a swift knee-strike to its belly, causing it to explode from the impact. The figure then jumped and launched a barrage of punches and kicks at the rest of the pack. When he landed on one knee, the hyenas exploded one after another._

_Inside Subaru's mind..._

_"Where am I?'" Subaru asked himself._

_"The inner realm of your mind, youngling," a voice answered. A brown armored humanoid gazelle then appeared before Subaru. It had had red eyes, a pair of long ringed horns, and carried a twisted two-pronged spear._

_"Who are you?" Subaru asked, politely._

_"I am the AM life form with an undying soul," the gazelle answered, sagely._

_"AM life form?"_

_The gazelle nodded, "In your language, I am known as an alien."_

_"Are you the one who saved me?"_

_"I am. I was roaming the area when I detected a pattern of brain waves that were, amazingly, identical to my own. So I decided to borrow your body and dispose of those savages." He then looked down at the boy, "Tell me, little one, what is your name?"_

_"Hoshikawa Subaru," Subaru smiled._

_"Then you may call me Imperer."_

_*Flashback*_

* * *

"And the rest, as you humans say, is history," Imperer finished.

Kazuki could only gape as he tried to process the story he was just fed. "Let me get this straight. You mean to say that you actually took on a PACK of hyenas... and exploded ALL of them?!"

Subaru nodded, "It was Imperer who actually did all the work."

"Wow, now I've heard everything."

"Master Kazuki!" Ken called as he zoomed to the living room.

"What's up, Ken-chan?"

"I've detected a swarm of viruses at the Sakakino post office!"

Kazuki then cast a feral grin towards Subaru, "You ready to have some fun?"

"Always," the Muay Thai artist nodded.

"Nee-san! We'll be out for a bit!"

"Itterashai!" Kazuko answered from her room.

(A/N: "Itterashai" = "Take care")

The two boys nodded to each other and struck their poses.

Kazuki's pose: Kazuki grabs his left forearm and says, **"Denpa-Henkan! Ryuunosuke Kazuki!"**, then sets his left arm to his side and thrusts his right arm across his chest with his hand flat and finishes with, **"On-Air!"**

Subaru's pose: Subaru thrusts out his arms, criss-crossing each other, with his hands making the sign of the horns and says, **"Denpa-Henkan! Hoshikawa Subaru!"**, then tucks his left arm at his side and raises his right parallel to his head and finishes with, **"On-Air!"**.

Green and Brown flames, respectively, engulfed the youths and they took on their Denpa personas, Rockman and Imperer Spear. The Denpa-Humans nodded to each other and beamed out of the house towards the Sakakino post office.

* * *

Sakakino post office...

The delivery system was being attacked by several Spark Viruses. They screwed up the conveyor system, causing it to run at an uncontrollably fast pace with the packages.

**"Rock Buster!"**

Rockman and Imperer Spear arrived on the scene and Rockman blasted several of the viruses, deleting them from existence. Imperer Spear simply kicked the viruses and deleted them. One virus charged at Imperer Spear and he jump-kicked it and it flew into the main controls for the conveyor system, sparks flying off of it.

Rockman deleted the last of the viruses and sighs, "Guess that's all of them."

Suddenly, two humanoid viruses, resembling zebras, lunged at Imperer Spear and Rockman. The boys dodge and face their opponents. One was black while the other was white.

"I'm in the mood for some fried chocolate zebra," Rockman grinned, "What about you, Spear?"

"Vanilla zebra cookies sound like a good idea," Imperer Spear smirked.

Imperer Spear engaged Zebra Virus W, knocking him around with punches and elbows. He did a jab-cross combo and sent the virus into the wall. He then took out a card and inserts it into his Gazelle Driver. **"Strike Vent! Gaia Greaves!"**A pair of bladed greaves attaches to Imperer Spear's feet and he goes to town on the Zebra Virus W, pummeling the virus with a flurry of kicks. The Zebra W Virus stumbled back and cried out before it exploded.

Over with Rockman, he blasted at the Zebra Virus K but it kept stretching its body to avoid the shots. Rockman was getting annoyed and decided to end it. **"Battle Card! Predation! Wide Wave!" **Rockman shot a wide-angle blast of energy at the virus and it engulfed the virus, exploding as a result.

The two teens look around and find that their work is done

"Looks like we're done here," Imperer Spear smiled.

"Too bad we couldn't minimize damages, though," Rockman sighed.

"Can't be helped," War-Rock said, "Let's go home."

The boys nodded and beamed out of the post office and headed home.

* * *

"You have a delivery!"

"What the hell?!" Kazuki yelled.

At his front door was a huge box, filled with packages.

"You didn't order anything, did you?" Subaru asked.

"No, and I always know when Nee-san mail-orders anything." He looked inside and saw the boxes.

"They all have different addresses," War-Rock commented.

"Must be an error from the conveyor system."

Subaru froze, "Do you think... it could be..."

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_One virus charged at Imperer Spear and he jumped kicked it and it flew into the main controls for the conveyor system, sparks flying off of it._

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

"From that time...?" Subaru cringed.

Kazuki put on his thinking face, "It's possible that the impact from that virus could have something to do with it."

"Well, it's got nothing to do with us," War-Rock shrugged.

Kazuki shook his head, "Wrong again, War-Rock. It's our fault the delivery system got screwed up, so we should be the ones to make the deliveries." He turned to Subaru, "We're gonna form the **Denpa Express!**"

"Yosh!" Subaru pumped his fist.

War-Rock sighed, "You're too responsible Kazuki..."

* * *

So, for the next two hours, Imperer Spear and Rockman took their time in delivering ALL the packages to the citizens of Sakakino. War-Rock certainly didn't have a good time since he was bored out of his armored skull.

"I'm done with my load, so I'll head home first," Spear said. Rockman nodded and Subaru flew ahead of him.

"NOW we're done," War-Rock sighed.

"Not yet," Rockman shook his head, "Still got one more." He looked at the package and his eyes widened as he read the address and smiled, "Next stop, the Katsura Residence!"

* * *

The Katsura Home...

Kokoro was sitting on the couch, watching TV. She was watching an episode of Sailor Moon when she heard a ring at the door.

"I'll get it!" she called as she skipped to the door. She slowly opened the door to peak at who called for her attention.

"Special delivery!" Rockman greeted.

However, Kokoro recognized the voice and she knew EXACTLY who it was and gave her guest a pearly white smile. "Kazu-niichan!"

Rockman's eyes widened when Kokoro answered the door and called him by his real name. "Ano... Sorry, but I'm Rockman," Rockman replied.

Kokoro giggled, "You can't fool me, _Rock-niichan_! I know your voice anywhere!"

Kazuki face-faulted. Kokoro was just as sharp, if not sharper, as Kotonoha.

Kotonoha came to the door next, "Kokoro-chan, you shouldn't answer the door on your own." She then saw Rockman at the door and smiled, "Ah, Rockman-san!"

"Might as well skip the act, Koto-chan," Kazuki deadpanned, "Koko-chan knows it's me." Kotonoha sweat-dropped.

"So what brings you here, Kazu-niichan?" Kokoro asked.

Kazuki revealed the package, "Delivery for Manami-san."

"Come in then," Kotonoha said, "I'll make some tea."

Kazuki accepted the invitation and stepped inside, still as Rockman. He sat on the couch and Kokoro was staring at him with stars in her eyes.

"Kazu-niichan is Rockman," Kokoro sighed. "That's so cool!"

"This child must be the smartest human on the planet if she can figure out that you're Rockman from a glance," War-Rock laughed.

"Who're you?" the little girl blinked.

"I am War-Rock," War-Rock introduced, "An FM life form."

"FM life form? What's that?"

Kazuki sipped his tea before he answered, "He's from another planet, Koko-chan."

"He's an alien?! That's so cool!"

Kotonoha walked into the room, "Kokoro-chan, remember that you must keep Rockman-san's identity a secret."

"OK~!" she chirped. "Then how about a picture?"

"Good idea," Kazuki nodded.

Kokoro went to get her camera and set the timer. Kazuki put an arm around Kotonoha's shoulder and Kokoro jumped in between the couple.

"Say, 'Denpa-Henkan'!" Kazuki said.

**"Denpa-Henkan!" **the trio shouted before the picture was taken. Kokoro smiled and gave Kazuki a big hug.

"Arigato, Kazu-niichan!" Kokoro said happily before running to her room.

Kazuki-blushed as he saw Kokoro disappear upstairs. "She's a good kid," Kazuki said.

"And she loves her _Onii-chan_," Kotonoha teased.

"Well, I better get home." He got off the couch and Kotonoha walked him to the door.

"I'll see you at school," Kazuki waved.

"And we still have the festival to prepare for," Kotonoha reminded.

Kazuki gave a thumbs up and flew off, returning to his home.

* * *

Class 1-3...

"I'm Hoshikawa Subaru and it's nice to meet you all!" Subaru smiled.

The next day, Subaru transferred into Sakakino High and was assigned to class 1-3. The class gave applause as did the class's homeroom teacher, Shimizu Takako.

"Welcome to Sakakino High, Hoshikawa-kun!" she clapped. "Feel free to take any empty seat you like."

"Arigato, sensei," Subaru bowed before he took his seat by the window.

As soon as he sat down, he was crowded by a pack of girls.

"Welcome to Sakakino High!"

"How old are you?" Nanami asked.

"Do you have a girlfriend?!" Hikari asked.

Subaru blushed and answered the questions in order, "Thanks. I'm 16, and I'm Hibiki Misora-chan's boyfriend."

3...2...1...

"EEEEHHHHHH???!!"

"But that's impossible!" Sekai yelled.

"Yeah! I've never heard of Misora-chan having a boyfriend!" Takako added. The class looked at her strangely and she blushed, "I'm a fan of her music..."

Subaru opened his Transer to reveal a digital photo album, "Take a look."

The girls looked at the screen and saw several photos of Subaru and Misora, holding each other by the waist and smiling in different locations.

"Awww..." the girls cooed.

"So, how long have you two been together?" another girl asked

"About 3 months," Subaru answered.

"That long?!" the girls yelled.

Kazuki and Kotonoha walked through the front door of the class.

"Sorry for the intrusion, Shimizu-sensai," Kazuki greeted.

"Ah, Ryuunosuke-kun, Katsura-chan!" Takako smiled, "What brings you two to our neck of the woods?"

"We wanted to know if class 1-3 would be interested in doing a joint production for the School Festival," Kotonoha explained.

"Oh, that sounds like a wonderful idea," she smiled as she turned to her students, "What do you all think?"

The students of 1-3 clapped and cheered at the idea and the two students from 1-4 smiled.

* * *

In two weeks time the Sakakino High's Annual Cultural Festival would take place. In the meantime, all of the classes were organizing what they're activities would be. Kotonoha, who was on the student council, was also busy as she not only had to help organize the festival with the rest of the student committee, but also help organize the joint classes' attraction for the event. To be of more help, and to spend more time with Kotonoha, Kazuki had joined the festival organizing committee with Kotonoha.

They were currently in 1-4's class where Setsuna, Kazuki, and Kotonoha stood at the front of the class. At the front desks were Joji, Sekai, Makoto, Otome, and Subaru. At the moment, Kotonoha stood at the front of the class calling everyone to order. They were having a meeting of what they could do for the festival. Suggestions after suggestions were being tossed by her classmates regarding what they could do. Maid cafes, haunted houses, and every typical idea for a cultural festival attraction was suggested by the students. Kotonoha took in their suggestions while Setsuna wrote the ideas in a small box on the board.

Joji looked to the board and noted the suggestions, "Well, we've got cafes, haunted houses, but nothing really jumping for attention."

"How 'bout a cosplay cafe," Sekai suggested.

"If we do that," Subaru added, "It has to be something that no one is expecting."

Kotonoha turned to Kazuki and saw his thinking face. "What do you think, Kazuki-kun?"

Kazuki's thinking face: Kazuki's eyes are closed and his hands are clasped together, with his index and middle fingers out.

(A/N: Think of the Tora hand sign from Naruto)

All eyes were on Kazuki as he stood there in front of the room, as if in a trance. Suddenly, his hands hit the table with a...

SLAM!!

"That's it!!" Kazuki exclaimed.

Sekai jumped into Makoto's arms and Otome almost had a heart attack.

"Watch it," she screamed.

"Yeah," Sekai agreed, "What's up?!"

"I know what our classes are gonna do!" Kazuki replied, with a smile on his face.

"Really?" Subaru blinked.

**"A Cosmic Cafe!!"**

"Cosmic cafe?" the non-committee students repeated.

Kazuki took a piece of chalk and began writing rapidly on the board as he explained his plan. "We'll use Sekai's idea of a cosplay cafe and improve it on a grand scale. We can decorate the walls and ceilings of the Science Lab with rockets, stars, and planets. The stars will be arranged so that they'll form the constellations of both the Western and Eastern Zodiac."

"What about the cosplay idea?" Makoto inquired.

Kazuki grinned, "That's easy, Itou. It'll be a combined cosplay of the Sailor Senshi for the girls, and the Knights of the Zodiac for the boys!"

"That sounds awesome!" Sekai beamed.

"I can definitely get behind that plan," Joji nodded.

Setsuna gave a small smile as she wrote the idea in the chalk box.

"That's a wonderful idea, Kazuki-kun," Kotonoha smiled.

"So," Subaru said, "all for the Cosmic Cafe, say 'Aye'?"

"Aye!!" the teens shouted.

"Looks like it's unanimous," Kazuki grinned.

"By the way," Otome spoke up, "have you done anything about the "Lounge" yet?"

"Oh, that. Nothing to worry about! I spoke to Akai-sensei and he said we can use the doctor's office, since it is right next to the Science Lab." Otome nodded at the answer.

"Now that it's settled," Kotonoha said, "Let's all head home."

* * *

Kotonoha, Kazuki and Subaru were on their way to the train after leaving the school.

"By the way," Subaru spoke up, "Miso-chan wanted to do a concert for the festival."

"Really?" Kotonoha perked up.

"That sounds like something Miso-shiru would do," Kazuki nodded, "I just hope she doesn't get mobbed."

"That's what I'm here for," Subaru pointed to himself.

"I just hope the Festival goes well," Kotonoha said.

"Yeah, the last thing we need is an FM life form causing trouble."

"Dude, don't jinx it," Kazuki warned.

"What's the worst that can happen?" he shrugged.

* * *

The day before the School Festival...

"Not this one. Or this, or this," sighed an armored crab-like being with legs and arms of aqua blue energy. He had big round yellow eyes, and a gold crab symbol on his chest. "It's been several months and my search to find the most compatible human remains in vein. But I will find him 'buku! I will be the one who shall defeat the traitor, War-Rock... Cancer 'buku!

Meanwhile, at Sakakino High...

"Let go of me!" a boy cried.

"You little punk," the security guard scolded while carrying the boy by his vest, "Thought you could slip in without a ticket again? You're not getting off easy, next time." He was a muscular man and his bulging muscles caught Cancer's eyes.

"I've found him!" Cancer exclaimed, "A human who shares my wave frequencies 'buku!" He beamed down on the two humans and they were engulfed by a bright blue light. When the light down..."I've finally... I've finally fused with a human 'buku! I am now... (his voice gets higher) I am now..."

Cancer now had a body... just... not the right one. He was small, wore a red vest, claws for hands, a white bodysuit, brown shoes, and crab-themed helmet. The cold crab symbol rested on his helmet.

"The invincible **Cancer Bubble** 'buku...!" He looked down at himself, "Huh?"

"Don't let me catch you sneaking around here anymore," the guard said as he put him down and walked off.

Cancer Bubble took a minute to look at his claws and then... "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?"

Cancer Bubble was walking along the side walk, bewildered and bug-eyed, as he got on his knees. "How is it possible that I'm compatible to this brat 'buku!?" Cancer Bubble cried. A boy was staring at him strangely as Cancer Bubble composed himself, "Get a grip on yourself, Cancer Bubble. Remember, you're on a mission: The domination of Earth and the annihilation of the traitor, War-Rock!" He got up and pumped his claws, "Yosh! I'll do my best 'buku!" He turned to look at the boy, "What the hell are YOU looking at?!" The boy got scared and ran off. "Kids these days," Cancer Bubble sighed. He then looked up to see a poster of Hibiki Misora and he felt his heart pounding. "What is this...sensation 'buku? It's like my heart is soaring! Could this be...Love?!"

* * *

At the same time, Misora and Subaru were in one of her dressing rooms. Subaru held Misora by the waist as they kissed, and caressed her sides and she shuddered under his touch. Their tongues dueled in their mouths as Subaru's hands moved lower and he lightly grabbed her butt, causing her to gasp into his mouth. She relaxed as she kept her arms around Subaru's neck, pulling him closer into her own mouth, and rubbing her leg against his own. They made out a little longer as she felt an unpleasant chill up her spine, causing her to yelp.

"What's wrong?" Subaru asked out of concern.

"I just felt a chill up my spine," Misora said.

"But you're so warm right now."

"That's what's weird about it."

"Well don't worry about," Subaru assured, stroking her hair.

Misora relaxed and cast Subaru a sultry look at Subaru, "Now... where were we, _Spear-kun_?" Subaru gulped.

* * *

Cancer Bubble went back to the school running and hollering, "MISORA-CHAN!!!!!" But the guard caught him by the vest.

"You again?" the guard sighed, "I thought I kicked you out of here."

"Let me go, you stupid human!!" Cancer Bubble demanded.

The guard didn't hear him as he hurled Cancer Bubble into the air and Cancer Bubble screamed as he flew through the city sky. Cancer Bubble landed in a sand pit and popped his head up.

"Damn it..." Cancer Bubble cursed, "How dare that filthy human toss me out!? Unforgivable 'buku! These damn humans... they'll pay for this 'buku!"

"A ticket to Misora-chan's concert?!"

Kazuki handed tickets out to Sekai, Makoto, Otome, Setsuna, and Joji.

"That's right," Kazuki grinned, "Miso-shiru's putting on a concert during the third day of the Festival. I managed to score some extra tickets and I thought I'd give them to you guys."

"Sugoi," Makoto gasped.

"Why are you being so nice?" Otome asked.

"Misora-chan gave us the tickets," Kotonoha said, "Kokoro-chan has one too."

"A simple perk of having a famous musician in the family," Kazuki grinned.

"This could be fun," Joji smiled as he turned to Setsuna, "What do you think, Set-chan?"

"It sounds interesting," Setsuna replied before turning to Kazuki, "Arigato, Kazuki."

"Hey," he shrugged, "What are friends for, right?"

The others nodded as they walked through the park.

Kotonoha looped an arm around Kazuki's, "It's good you gave them the extra tickets, Kazuki-kun."

"I just thought they could use the tickets," Kazuki admitted. Kotonoha then kissed him on the cheek.

"Huh?"

Kotonoha and Kazuki look up to see giant bubbles in front of everyone.

"What is it?" Makoto blinked.

"Dunno," Sekai blinked.

Otome tried to touch the bubble but she sank into it.

"Otome!" Sekai gasped but she sank into a bubble too.

"Sekai!" Makoto tried to grab her but got sucked into a bubble of his own.

Otome poked at the bubble's inner lining. "What is this?!" she cried.

"What's going on?" Kotonoha asked worriedly.

"Something that is NOT good," Kazuki frowned.

"Kazuki," War-Rock called, "I sense wavelengths. This is the work of an FM life form!"

"Figures..." Kazuki turned to Joji, "Joji, see if you and Setsuna can get them out of there." They nodded and he turned to Kotonoha, "Koto-chan, do what you can to help them."

"Alright," she nodded as he ran off.

"Hah!" Cancer Bubble laughed as he sealed more people in giant bubbles, "All of you should just fly away within my Bubble Pop 'buku!"

"That's enough!"

Cancer Bubble turned to see Rockman, "War-Rock!"

"Long time, no see, Cancer," War-Rock greeted.

"Just who I'm looking for 'buku!" Cancer Bubble sneered, "I fused with a human, to become Cancer Bubble, to defeat you 'buku!"

"Humph, a waste of time. Just give up and go home!"

"You won't know if it's a useless effort or not... Not until you see my attacks 'buku! Hroaagh!!" He charged at Rockman but came up short. "Huh? Huh?"

Rockman was holding him back by the helmet. "Dude, this is just weird..." Rockman sweat-dropped.

Cancer Bubble jumped back, "Don't treat me like kid! **Boomerang Cutter!**" Cancer Bubble launched his claws at Rockman and they flew like saucers.

Rockman got into a defensive stance but the claws didn't reach and returned to Cancer Bubble's arms. "OK, this is getting ridiculous..."

"I'm too short to reach him..." Cancer Bubble grimaced, "In that case... Fly, Bubble Po-...!" Cancer Bubble didn't get to finish as Rockman blasted him with his Rock Buster. Cancer Bubble was put in slow motion as he flew back and tumbled to the floor.

"Talk about overestimating your opponent," Rockman sighed, "I'd rather fight Gemini Spark all over again."

"Shut up 'buku!" Cancer Bubble grunted, "I can do whatever I want 'buku!" Tears began falling from his eyes.

"Great, now he's crying..."

"I'm not crying 'buku! This is sweat coming from out of my eyes 'buku!

"War-Rock, is this guy always like this?"

"I remember him being less childish..." War-Rock sweat-dropped.

I told you, I'm not crying 'buku! **Tidal Wave!**" Cancer summoned up a tidal wave which swept Rockman away. "Hah, later losers 'buku!" Cancer ran off after that.

"Great, at least I took my shower..." Rockman grumbled as he reverted to human form.

"Kazuki-kun!"

Kazuki turned to see Kotonoha coming to help him up.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm just soaked," he nodded, "Would've been dead if I charged my powers, though."

Kotonoha gasped, "Really?!"

"If I charged my Electrokinesis when that wave hit me, I would've shorted out. That Cancer Bubble's gonna be trouble for me."

"Let's get you cleaned up." Kazuki nodded and they left the park.

* * *

"Tadaima..." Kazuki sighed as he steeped inside his house.

"Okaeri!" Kazuko and Subaru welcomed in unison.

"How are preparations for the festival?" Kazuko asked.

Kazuki smiled, "We'll be set to go in approx. 23 hours!"

Kazuko shook her head, "You're so full of energy. Just like papa."

"What do you mean?" Kazuki blinked.

"It was at the School Festival where mama and papa first started their relationship." She took out a piece of paper and handed it to Kazuki.

"What's this?"

"Papa's song, dedicated to mama. I figured you could do the same thing for Kotonoha-chan."

Kazuki smiled, "Thanks sis. This means a lot."

Kazuko hooked an arm around Kazuki's shoulder as she walked him into the living room where Subaru sat. "That's not the only gift I have for you."

"Really?" he asked as she sat next to Subaru.

"Look guys, you both have girlfriends now and these days there comes a time when one of you in the relationship will want to take the _next step_."

Subaru gulped as Kazuki grew suspicious, "Why do I get the feeling we're walking into some kind of trap?"

"No trap," Kazuko reassured as she pulled a couple of pills from her pocket and handed one to Subaru and Kazuki each. "I know about the Secret Lounge, so this is for when you decide to go in. Before anything happens, I want you two to swallow this pill."

"What is this for?" Subaru asked out of curiosity.

"Sex."

3...2...1...

"What?!" the boys exclaimed.

"Oh, which reminds me," Kazuko took a DVD, that read "Make Out Paradise" on one side, and popped into the player and set a BIG bowl of popcorn on the table, "I got this DVD for you two, so I want you to study it to the best of your ability. Also, eat the popcorn so you don't get _distracted_."

"What do you mean 'distracted'?" Kazuki glared.

"Trust me," Kazuko winked as she walked up stairs.

"Might as well see what this is about," Subaru shrugged as he lay back on the couch.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Kazuki said as he settled in his seat.

"How bad could it be?"

"Last time you asked that question I was attacked by a crab. A freakin' crab!"

"Do I even want to know?" Subaru sweat-dropped.

"Just play the movie!" Kazuki snapped.

* * *

1 hour and 45 minutes later...

Kazuki stared at the screen blankly as Subaru had his mouth agape and a full hand of popcorn, unable to eat it after what he just saw.

"Did that... just happen?" Kazuki asked.

"Yes... yes it did," Subaru answered.

"I can't believe humans could be so...indecent," War-Rock gaped.

"I can't believe human females could be so...flexible," Imperer observed, "truly, a quality of an undying body."

"I can't believe it's not butter," Kazuko joked, sitting between Kazuki and Subaru, while holding the popcorn.

"Nee-san!" Kazuki jumped from his seat.

"How long have you been there?" Subaru sweat-dropped.

"Long enough," she answered. "That's what's known as sex, boys. Sooner or later, you'll be doing similar things to Kotonoha-chan and Miso-chan, or vice-versa."

Kazuki thought aloud for a minute, "Wait, but that would mean..."

* * *

At the same time at the Katsura Residence...

"Did you just see what I just saw?" Kotonoha gaped.

"Only if you admit that you saw it too, Koto-chi," Misora shuttered.

* * *

"Well, as long as you remember what I told you, everything will be fine," Kazuko smiled.

"I don't even know if I'm ready for any of that, yet!" Kazuki exclaimed.

"Same here," Subaru nodded.

"True, but you are the only ones who know if you're ready or not." This time, she walked up to her room, "G'night guys!"

Kazuki got up and walked up to the stairs, "I'll see you in the morning, Subaru..."

"Right..." Subaru nodded, "Oyasumi." Kazuki nodded and walked up stairs.

To Be Continued...

Bushido: And Cancer arrives! What problems will he present for Kazuki and the gang? Will this affect the upcoming School Festival? Will Kazuki and Subaru take their relationships to the next level? And what was the song that's been passed down to Kazuki? Find out next time! R+R guys! Ciao!!

Next Episode: A Cancerous School Festival! Part 2


	11. A Cancerous School Festival! Part 2

Episode 11: A Cancerous School Festival! Part 2

Sakakino Annual School Festival: Day 1... Friday!

The festival had begun and the campus was packed with guests, stands, and attractions. Over with the Cosmic Cafe, preparations were nearly complete. The decorations were set and the walls and ceiling has been decorated with as many constellations as possible.

"This is gonna be so cool!" Sekai beamed as she was dressed in a Sailor Venus costume.

"This looks kinda girly on me," Makoto complained. He was dressed as Andromeda Shun.

"I think it looks great on you, Makoto!" Sekai kissed him on the cheek.

Kazuki and Kotonoha came in dressed to kill. Kazuki was dressed as Dragon Shiryu while Kotonoha was dressed as Sailor Mars. The girls in the class began to drool as they saw Kazuki but were deterred when Kotonoha shot death glares at them. The same thing happened to Kotonoha as boys began to ogle her and Kazuki cast his own killing intent at the male students of his class.

"You two look great!" Subaru applauded while he was dressed as Pegasus Seiya.

"Arigato... Subaru-san," Kotonoha blushed.

"You look very beautiful, Koto-chan," Kazuki blushed.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Ryuu-kun," she teased.

Joji and Setsuna were the next ones to come in. Joji was dressed as Phoenix Ikki while Setsuna was dressed as Sailor Saturn, complete with the glaive.

Kazuki stared, "Setsuna, why do I get the feeling that you can only do _horrible things_ with that?"

"Thanks for the compliment," she grinned slightly.

"Set-chan came dressed for success," Joji joked, "Ne, Set-chan?" She nodded.

Otome, dressed as Sailor Jupiter, walked over to one of the heating lamps. "Let's see if any of these works," she suggested. Setsuna was next to her.

However, Joji smelled a gas leak that was coming from... the heating lamp! "Katou, wait!"

It was too late, as a small fire broke out around the heating lamp. Joji grabbed both Otome and Setsuna, with his left and right arm respectively. Kazuki shielded Kotonoha while Makoto protected Sekai from the flames.

Kazuki took a closer look at the lamp, "Looks like it was old, and being stressed from usage. I'll go and take this to..."

"Ahhh!"

Everyone looked at Otome when she screamed and was pointing at something.

"Otome, what happened?" Makoto asked.

"Look... at his arm...!" she panicked.

Setsuna looked down at Joji's arm and her eyes widened when she saw what looked like skin wasn't skin, but instead was cybernetic prosthetics. Circuitry was exposed and sparks flew as fluid leaked from his right forearm.

"Joji-san..." Subaru gasped, "What happened to your arm?"

"Damn..." Joji cursed.

Kazuki quickly took a large towel and wrapped it around Joji's arm, "Let's get you somewhere quiet." He turned to Sekai and the others, "Could you take over while we're gone?"

Sekai nodded, "Just leave it us!" Kazuki nodded and walked out of the Science Lab with Joji, Setsuna, Kotonoha, and Subaru. "I hope Joji-san is gonna be OK," Sekai sighed. Makoto nodded.

* * *

Kazuki and the others were up on the roof, tending to Joji's 'wound'. Joji sat on a bench and dried off the leaking fluid with the towel and adjusted the prosthetic arm, twisting it slightly as the arm clicked and revved. Setsuna sat next to him.

"You OK?" Kazuki asked.

"I've taken worse hits," Joji nodded.

Setsuna stared at Joji, "You wanna talk about it?"

"Might as well.," he sighed. "It happened a little over a year ago... I was on my bike, and crashed. Took my arm right off."

Kotonoha gasped while the others just stared, interested in the story.

Joji continued, "I thought my life was over after that. I'm right handed so I thought I was nothing without it. Then Ryuunosuke-hakase came along."

"Ryuunosuke?" Subaru repeated as he looked over to Kazuki.

Joji looked at his arm, "Ryuunosuke Kazuo."

All eyes widened at the mention of the name of Kazuki's father.

"Kazuki-kun's father?" Kotonoha gasped.

"I remember now," Kazuki realized, "Tou-chan was working on cybernetic prosthetics in order to replace severed limbs. He told me the surgery was a success." He looked over to Joji, "So it was you that Tou-chan helped."

Joji nodded, "I'm grateful for what your father did for me. However, the first feelings were not really easy. My 'arm' felt cold and lifeless. I felt like still had no arm. That's when I met Wave-Rider."

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_1 Year Ago..._

_Yuuki Joji sat in the hospital bed, with a look of despair on his face as he stared at the prosthetic arm._

_"I may have an arm now... but I can't feel anything with it. Not the weight of a wrench in my hands... not the warmth of another person's hand or face... not the handlebars on my bike... Nothing!" He then threw a vase at the other end of the room, causing it to break and tears streaming down his face._

_"You shouldn't be so pessimistic," a voice said._

_Joji looked around the room but saw no one there. "Who's there?" Joji demanded._

_A light flashed and Joji shielded his eyes for a second. When the light down, Joji opened his eyes to see an armored blue mantis, with big red eyes, staring at Joji._

_"Hi," the mantis greeted cheerfully._

_Joji blinked, "Who... or what are you?"_

_"I'm Wave-Rider! As for what I am, I'm an AM life form."_

_"AM life form?"_

_"You know, an alien!" Joji fainted in his bed. "Hey, you OK?"_

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

"And that's what happened," Joji finished. "It was pretty amazing, meeting an alien for the first time."

"I hear that," Kazuki nodded.

Setsuna stared at her fellow classmates, but she was surprisingly calm.

"Gomen, Setsuna-san," Kotonoha apologized, "I know this is a little confusing."

Setsuna shook her head, "I don't mind. I was surprised too when I met my own AM life form."

Kazuki blinked, "You have an AM life form too?" Setsuna nodded.

Setsuna's Transer opened to reveal a humanoid green armored chameleon, beaming out of the Transer, and it stared at the children. Her arms were made of green energy and her green energy tail was tipped with a blade.

"Why did you call me out, Setsuna-chan?" the chameleon asked.

"I want you to meet my friends, Verde" she answered.

Verde sighed and introduced herself to the students, "Hi, I'm Verde and it's nice to meet you all."

"I'm Katsura Kotonoha," the busty female bowed.

"Ryuunosuke Kazuki," the long haired male nodded.

"Hoshikawa Subaru," the spiky haired male smiled, "Yoroshiku!"

War-Rock, Wave-Rider, and Imperer emerged from their hiding places to reveal themselves to the female AM life form.

"Hi, I'm Wave-Rider," the mantis smiled.

"I am Imperer," the gazelle nodded, "the AM life form with an undying soul."

"And I am War-Rock," the dog introduced.

(A/N: I don't really know what War-Rock actually is, so I'm winging it)

Verde looked at War-Rock up and down and cast a sultry glare at the blue armored dog FM

"Why hello, tall, dark, and blue-some," Verde flirted as she traced a finger along War-Rock's armored chest.

"H-Hey," War-Rock stuttered, with a hint of red staining his face.

"Well, would you look at that," Kazuki whistled, "Looks like you've got a crush, War-Rock!"

"Shut up!"

Everyone laughed while Setsuna stared at Joji and was blushing.

"What's wrong, Set-chan?" Joji asked.

"You know," she started, "You should cherish what you have. You may not have your old arm..." she placed her hand over his heart, "But at least you still have your life."

Joji chuckled, "That's the same thing Wave-Rider told me when we first met."

Setsuna nodded, "He's right in that regard. Also... (she blushed) I want to be able to share that life with you."

"What are you saying?"

Setsuna turned red as she answered the question with a kiss to the taller boy's cheek, "I'm saying that I like you, Yuuki Joji."

Joji blushed as Kazuki, Subaru, and Kotonoha clapped, making the classmates blush harder.

"Way to go, you two," Subaru applauded.

"Took ya long enough," Kazuki grinned.

"You two make a wonderful couple," Kotonoha smiled.

Joji then got up and helped Setsuna to her feet, "So, are we gonna enjoy this festival or what?"

* * *

So the rest of the day continued without a hit. Classes 1-3 and 1-4 served their customers as did the other attractions. As for Cancer...

"This is where Misora-chan's concert is 'buku," Cancer Bubble said to himself. He looked around and saw several students in costumes. He then stared at his claws, "If I'm like this, then no one will be suspicious. (Makes an evil grin) Then I can sneak in easily 'buku!"

"You again?" a familiar voice exasperated.

"Aw shit 'buku," Cancer Bubble groaned before he was lifted by the head.

"I thought I told you can't get in here without a ticket," the guard said as he tossed Cancer Bubble into the air once again.

"Aaaahhh 'buku!" Cancer Bubble screamed as he disappeared into the horizon.

* * *

After the festival, Kazuki and Kotonoha were on the train heading for Kotonoha's house. She looped her arm around his and leaned into his shoulder. Kazuki was enjoying the momentary peace they were having.

"Ne, Koto-chan," Kazuki spoke up.

"What is it, Kazuki-kun?" Kotonoha replied.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out during the third day of the festival. You know, checking out the other stands."

"Oh, that would be wonderful," she smiled before blushing, "Maybe... we could..."

"Koto-chan, what's wrong?"

"I...want you to dance with me during the evening folk dance!" She was beet red after this.

Kazuki pouted childishly, "No fair... I was going to ask you out to the dance."

"You mean you'll dance with me?" she asked hopefully.

Kazuki laughed, "Who else would I dance with?"

Kotonoha glomped him and they fell back into the seat, pressing her lips against Kazuki's. Kazuki closed his eyes to enjoyed the kiss as best as he could. However, he was starting to get a little excited down south and that didn't go unnoticed by Kotonoha as she blushed.

"If you want..." she stammered, "You could come over to my house and we could..." She trailed off as she was rubbing her legs anxiously.

Kazuki quickly lifted himself and Kotonoha from the seat and stared at her square in the face. "Kotonoha," he said seriously, "we don't have to rush our relationship. You know that, don't you?"

Kotonoha quickly recomposed herself as she nodded, "You're right... Gomen Kazuki-kun."

Kazuki smiled and gave Kotonoha another kiss.

* * *

Kazuki returned to his house after dropping off Kotonoha and he let out an exasperated sigh.

"Okaeri," Subaru greeted from the couch. He then looked at Kazuki strangely, "What happened?"

"Koto-chan tired to seduce me on the train," Kazuki answered, still red in the face.

Subaru gaped, "Say what?"

"And it was working!"

"You didn't do it on the train, did you?"

"Hell no!" Kazuki snapped, "That's sick! She wanted to do it at her house!"

Subaru took a minute to digest the information, "This seems too sudden, even for Kotonoha-san."

"Tell me about it, she's my best friend!" He then put on a serious face, "I don't want to kill our relationship, just because of rushed sex."

"I know what you mean," Subaru nodded.

"Whaddya mean?" Kazuki blinked.

Subaru blushed hard, "Actuallly... what happened was..."

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Misora relaxed and cast Subaru a sultry look at Subaru, "Now... where were we, Spear-kun?"_

_Subaru gulped, "Miso-chan... why are you looking at me like that...?"_

_Misora lunged at Subaru and snaked her tongue into his mouth, tasting his saliva as much as she could. Subaru couldn't resist as his head had become clouded with desire. He reached under her shirt and began to massage her breast. Misora gasped at he sudden action but relaxed as she enjoyed the warmth of Subaru's fingers._

_Suabaru's eyes widened as he came to his senses and pulled his hand out of Misora's shirt, backing up and breathing for air._

_"What's wrong?" she said, confused as to why he stopped._

_"Gomen... Miso-chan, but this is... too sudden," Subaru stammered._

_Misora looked down to the floor and nodded, "I understand... Subaru-kun. I'll see you later."_

_Subaru nodded, "Oyasumi, Miso-chan."_

_"Oyasumi," she replied as Subaru opened the door and left._

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

"Damn," Kazuki sighed, "Who knew sex could complicate things?"

"I guess it's a really big step," Subaru nodded.

"Preach to the choir, man. I gotta get upstairs and practice that song."

"Oyasumi, Kazuki."

Kazuki nodded and walked up to his room.

* * *

Sakakino Annual School Festival: Day 2... Saturday!

It was the second day of the festival and everyone is having just as much fun as the day before. Over at the Cosmic Cafe, Makoto and Sekai came back from the secret lounge. Sekai was glowing, with a smile plastered on her face, and Makoto was grinning like an idiot.

"How was your _break_?" Subaru grinned.

Makoto rubbed the back of his head, "It was... relaxing..."

Sekai giggled as they returned to the back of the cafe prepare drinks and such. Subaru shook his head as he returned to welcoming the guests. He turned and his eyes widened as he saw a familiar face, Harp Note.

"M-Miso-chan...!" he stuttered.

"Ohayo. Subaru-kun..." Harp Note blushed, "How's everything with you?"

"Going well. Business is good..." Silence struck them for a minute before Subaru spoke again. "Miso-chan, what are you doing here? Your concert's not until tomorrow."

Harp Note twiddled her fingers, "I wanted to see you. Is there somewhere we can talk privately?"

Subaru nodded, "Give me a minute." He ran inside and found Kazuki serving a table. "Kazuki!"

Kazuki looked up and saw Subaru, "What's up?"

"I'm going on break."

Kazuki looked to the door and saw Harp Note. Recognizing his cousin, he smiled at Subaru, "Take your time, dude. I'll get somebody to fill for you."

"Arigato," Subaru nodded as he ran to the door. He walked Harp Note to the lounge and he closed the door.

Kazuki sighed as he went to the back and found Kotonoha, making Milky Way milk shakes. "Koto-chan, I'll be going out for a bit."

"Where are you going?" she asked worriedly.

"I need to get a favor from the music club." He then kissed her quickly, "Ill be back before anyone notices I'm gone."

"Be careful," she smiled. Kazuki smiled back as he ran out the science lab.

* * *

Inside the lounge, Harp Note changed back into Misora and she set her guitar by a desk. Subaru removed his Transer and set it on the same desk. He directed Misora to one of the beds and they both shared a seat. Subaru had already removed his costume.

(A/N:She's wearing the pink hoodie and shorts that she usually wears)

"So, what's wrong?" Subaru asked.

"Well..." Misora started.

"Is this about _us_?"

Misora nodded, "I know I kinda rushed things the other day, and now I can't focus for tomorrow's concert!" She embraced Subaru and cried into his shirt, "Subaru-kun... what should I do...? I wanna take our relationship to the next level... but..."

"You don't wann lose what we have right now, right?" he tried to finish. She nodded and Subaru sighed, "I've been thinking the same thing for the past few days, now. Where did you get the idea of having sex?"

"Kazu-nee spoke to Koto-chi and me about it," Misora answered.

Subaru sweat-dropped, _'I should've known...' _He held Misora's face up to his sight, by her chin, and kissed her. Misora closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. They stood like that for a second before Subaru broke the kiss, their saliva still connected.

Misora panted, "What was... that for...?"

"To show you that I'll never think of you any differently whether we have sex or not," Subaru explained. "I love you Miso-chan, and nothing will ever change that." He flashed Misora the same smile that would always make her heart race.

She glomped him and the two landed on the bed, with Misora on top and crushing Subaru's lips with hers. Subaru sat up and hiked up Misora's hoodie and tossed into a corner of the room, revealing her pink top. He lifted the top and began sucking on her left nipple, while caressing the right one. Misora moaned as she felt her body being handled by her boyfriend. Her body began to heat up and desire began to cloud her senses. She began to straddle Subaru unconsciously and his pants were starting to get tight. Misora climbed off of Subaru and pushed him back.

"Lie back," she said as she unbuckled his pants and threw them off, leaving him in brown boxers. She slid the boxers down his legs, exposing his hard dick standing at attention. She blinked at the size of it and grinned as she enveloped the boy's cock into her mouth. Subaru gasped as he felt Misora's tongue wrap around his dick and she began bobbing her head, bathing his cock with her saliva. Misora felt her lower half moisten and she brought her left hand into her panties, stroking herself as she sucked Subaru's member.

"Miso-chan..." Subaru grunted, "Where'd you learn this...?"

Misora removed her mouth from the rod. "A movie that Koto-chi and I saw," she answered while stroking Subaru's dick.

She continued the assault on his dick and massaged his balls. This continued for several minutes and Subaru felt his balls churning. His release was approaching but he couldn't warn Misora.

"Miso-chan..." he panted, "I'm..." He couldn't finish as he released his load into Misora's mouth. Misora's eyes widened as she felt Subaru's hot seed fill her mouth but she kept her mouth there and did her best to swallow his cum. She rose from his dick and stared at him, a small trail of cum trickling from her chin. "G-Gomen..." he apologized.

She didn't say anything as she took her finger and wiped the cum from her chin and licked said finger, causing Subaru to get hard again. She giggled, "Looks like that undying body of yours is ready for round 2..." She stalked toward Subaru, like a predator, until she was straddling him again. She stood on her knees and slid her shorts and panties off and tossed them to the floor.

"Matte," Subaru pleaded.

Misora blinked, "What's wrong?" Subaru reached in his pocket and pulled out the pill. He saw a bottle of water on a table next to him and grabbed it. He popped the pill into his mouth and drank the water, letting the pill go down smoothly. "What was that?" Misora asked.

"Something that Kazuko-san gave me," Subaru answered, "Don't know what it's supposed to do, though."

He got his answer when he felt his insides beginning to heat up. His face turned red and he placed is hands at Misora's hips. She yelped for a second but took the hint as she positioned herself over his cock. She smiled as she slowly pushed herself down, her pussy engulfing him in one go. Subaru gasped at the tightness of his girlfriend's inner walls. She winced, though, at the sharp pain that struck her when she felt her hymen break, and blood escaped from her vagina.

"You OK?" he asked.

A tear escaped her eye but she nodded, "I'm alright... Now the fun begins."

Misora then began to push herself up and down, Subaru's cock sliding in and out, and she moaned loudly from the pleasure. Subaru removed a hand from Misora's hip and reached for her left breast again, massaging the mound of flesh. He lifted himself from the bed to sit up and helped himself to her nipple, sucking on it gently and causing Misora to gasp.

"Ahn! That's it, Subaru-kun! Just like that!" she cried.

Subaru kept suckling on Misora's breast as he wrapped her arms around her waist, quickening his pace under her. He began sucking a bit harder as he felt a second release approaching and he tried to hold himself back. He removed himself from the breast and stared into Misora's eyes as they glazed over with pleasure.

"Miso-chan..." he grunted, "...gonna cum..."

Misora panted, "Me too... Subaru-kun! Cum inside me! Fill me with your hot cum!"

Subaru granted her wish as he quickened his pace. He grunted as he slammed Misora's pussy onto his cock as they called out each other's names as they reached their climaxes, Misora's juices covering his cock and Subaru pouring his seed into her velvet walls. The teens panted as they lied back into the bed, Subaru still inside of Misora. She pulled herself off of him as she pulled the covers onto them and they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

At the same time, Kazuki was in the Music Club's room discussing a favor.

"You want us to play this song?" Haruhi asked.

Kazuki nodded, "During the concert, after Misora sings."

"Why?"

"It's a dedication song to my girlfriend," he blushed.

"That's sounds great," Mio beamed.

Haruhi took the sheet music and analyzed it, "Give us a second." Kazuki nodded as the two girls walked to the rest of the members: Tsumugi, Yui, Ritsu, Yuki, Azusa, Chikane, and Mikuru. They all smiled and Haruhi walked back over to Kazuki. "We can have the song memorized by tonight."

"Any catch?" Kazuki inquired.

"Just some autographs from Misora-chan and maybe some recommendations for the band!"

"Deal," Kazuki smiled, "I'll talk to Miso-shiru and she'll see what she can do about the recommendations." The girls smiled and he bowed before he left the music room. He then bumped into a girl and stumbled a bit. "Sorry," he apologized, "Didn't see where I was going..." He trailed off as his eyes widened at WHO he bumped into. "Tsubasa?"

"Oh, Kazuki!" Tsubasa smiled, "Been a while."

"I'll say," he nodded, "First time seeing you in a skirt."

Tsubasa giggled, "Ill take that as a compliment." She was dressed in the standard uniform for the girls, and only her hair made her stand out. "So, are you on a break?"

Kazuki shook his head, "Just came to the music club for a favor. Well, I see ya around!" he yelled as he ran back to the Cosmic Cafe. Tsubasa waved as he disappeared and she cast a dark grin.

* * *

Kazuki got back to the science lab and saw Subaru and Harp Note coming out of the lounge.

"So, Subaru," Kazuki grinned, "How was your _break_?"

Subaru rubbed the back of his head and blushed, "It was good..."

Kazuki then turned to Harp Note, "Hey Miso-shiru, feeling better."

"Lots better," she giggled.

"Good, cuz I need you to talk to the band club before you go."

"Is it about tomorrow's concert?"

"That, and they want autographs and recommendations."

Harp Note saluted, "Just leave it to me, Kazu-kun!" She then dashed toward the band club's room.

"She's sure full of energy," Kazuki mused.

"Even after what we did," Subaru nodded.

"I take it you two patched things up?" Subaru nodded with a smile. "Good! Now let's get back to work."

* * *

Sakakino Annual School Festival: Day 3... Sunday!

It was now the final day of the festival! Kazuki looked around the science lab and nodded, seeing that everything was being taken care of. He walked over to Kotonoha, who was in the makeshift kitchen. "Koto-chan," he called.

"Ah, Kazuki-kun," she smiled as she removed the apron.

Kazuki then held out his arm to her, "Ready to go?" Kotonoha nodded as she looped an arm round his. He then turned to Setsuna, "Setsuna, Koto-chan and I are going out for a while. Are you gonna be OK here."

Setsuna responded by giving the couple a V sign and nodded. "Leave everything to me," she answered in her traditional monotone voice.

"And don't forget that I've got her back," Joji added.

Kazuki nodded and the couple left the Cosmic Cafe in Setsuna's capable hands.

* * *

Outside, Kazuki showed Kotonoha the many attractions that other students set up for the festival. They visited the haunted house, set up by 2-3. The biology club did an open house, Kotonoha almost fainted when they were about to dissect a frog. There was even a dunk tank and Kazuki manage to dunk a clown, much to Kotonoha's joy over Kazuki's success.

Kazuki and Kotonoha were at a bench now, taking a break and sharing a plate of dango. "Quite the festival, huh?" Kazuki asked.

"It's been so much fun," Kotonoha smiled.

Kazuki then looped an arm around Kotonoha's shoulder and pulled her close to him. "It's even more fun, knowing that this is our first festival together," Kazuki sighed.

"But we've gone to summer festivals when we were little."

"True, but we've never done this as a couple." He stared into her eyes, "I wanted this to be special for the both of us."

Kotonoha smiled and gave Kazuki a light kiss, "It's special enough, being with you, Kazuki-kun."

"Onee-chan!"

The couple turned to the direction of the voice and saw Kokoro approaching with her friend, Uzuki.

"Kokoro-chan," Kotonoha smiled and Kokoro embraced her big sister in a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to see you and Kazu-niichan!" the little girl beamed.

"We also came to see Misora-san," Uzuki added.

"Well, you're just in time," Kazuki smiled, "We were on our way to the auditorium."

"Not only is Kazu-niichan Onee-chan's boyfriend," Kokoro boasted, "But he's also Miso-neechan's cousin!" Kazuki blushed at the praising accusation.

Meanwhile, Cancer Bubble was at the front gate of the school crying. A familiar green haired girl saw this and approached the strange looking boy.

"Is there something wrong?" the girl asked.

"I...(sniffle) can't get into Misora-chan's concert without a ticket 'buku!"

The girl smiled, "Then why don't I give you my ticket?"

Cancer Bubble stopped crying and looked at the girl wide-eyed, "Really?" The girl answered by handing him her ticket to Misora's concert. Cancer Bubble looked at the ticket starry-eyed and hugged the girl's legs. "Arigato, Onee-chan!" he cried before running back inside.

The girl smiled and walked away before grinning maniacally, "Have fun, Cancer."

"Misora-chan!" Cancer Bubble cried as he stopped in front of the auditorium entrance and presented her ticket to the guard. "My ticket 'buku!" The guard took it. "That's enough, right, 'buku?" Cancer Bubble wiped a drop of sweat from his brow, dramatically, "I made it just in time 'buku! When you're tired from trying to take over the world, listening to Misora-chan's music is the best way to relax 'buku! See ya!" He then walked in.

"Hold it," the guard stopped him as he grabbed Cancer Bubble by the head and lifted to eye view. "You can't wear that mask, so take it off." He tried to pull off Cancer Bubble's mask but nothing worked.

"Cut it out, baka, that's my real face 'buku! **Bubble Pop!**" He encased the guard in the giant bubble and ran inside. "Misora-chan!"

* * *

Backstage...

"You ready, Harp?" Misora asked.

"No doubt," Harp nodded.

"Miso-shiru!"

Misora turned to see Kazuki, Kotonoha, Subaru, Kokoro, and Uzuki approaching and she smiled. "Minna!"

"Wow! It's Misora-san!" Uzuki blushed.

"See, I told you," Kokoro beamed.

"Good luck, Miso-chan," Subaru smiled.

"Hey, what's he worst that can happen?" Misora shrugged.

Kazuki paled, "Oh no, you said the forbidden phrase..."

There were screams and the gang turned to see what was going on. The audience was being trapped in giant bubbles.

"You're all in my way 'buku!" Cancer Bubble roared.

"Cancer?" Harp gasped, "What's he doing here?"

"Oh God, I knew this was too good to be true," Kazuki groaned. "This is EXACTLY what I was talking about! Whenever someone says THAT sentence, everything goes to hell in a hamster ball!"

"In any case," Misora dismissed, "We have to save the audience!"

Cancer Bubble tried to climb onto the stage, "I have the best view 'buku!"

**"Shock Note!"**

A blast of musical energy flew pass Cancer Bubble's head, "What was that 'buku?"

The answer was Harp Note! "I'm Hap Note! How dare you disrupt the concert?" she accused as she strummed a guitar string and stared down Cancer Bubble with the fury of a thousand suns.

"It's everyone else's fault for blocking me from getting in here 'buku!" Cancer Bubble yelled, bug-eyed. "Where is Misora-chan 'buku?"

"She said she doesn't want to sing for you!" Harp said.

"You're stopping me from hearing Misora-chan's song too, right 'buku? **Boomerang Cutter!**" Cancer Bubble deployed the spinning claws and attacked Harp Note. She was barely able to dodge the claws but the stage was being torn apart.

"I've got to help," Subaru growled as he was about to transform but was stopped by Kazuki. "Kazuki..."

Kazuki put on a serious face, "Don't interfere. This is Misora's fight."

"But..."

"Besides, when Misora's pissed, you might end up dead."

"Kazuki-kun..." Kotonoha stared.

"Trust me, she can handle it," Kazuki smiled.

"The stage," Harp Note gasped. **"Pulse Song!"** She blasted a heart-shaped note at Cancer Bubble but he deflected it like it was nothing. "He sure is intense..." Harp Note grimaced.

"Where is Misora-chan 'buku?" he yelled as he continued tearing up the stage.

"Cut it out!" Harp Note demanded.

"Talk about your devoted fans..." Harp sweat-dropped.

A light bulb flashed over Harp Note's head, "Fan... A song? That's it!"

"Where is Misora-chan 'buku?"

The lights shut off and Cancer Bubble turned to see Harp Note playing some notes, getting ready to sing. "Not you! Bring out Misora-chan 'buku!" Harp Note tossed a microphone Cancer Bubble and he caught it. "A mic?"

_Kono sekai juu afureteru_  
This world is full to the brim

"That's Misora-chan's song," Cancer Bubble realized.

_mada shiranai fuukei_  
of things and places I have yet to see  
_subete wa mirenai koto_  
I'm perfectly aware

The rest of the audience looked to the stage to see who was singing.

Harp Note at Cancer Bubble and he blushes. "Who'd want to date you?" he huffed.

"Why that little...!" Subaru growled as Kazuki was trying to hold him back.

_wakatte wa iru kedo_  
that I can't see everything.  
_dareka no tame to wa chigau_  
But it's not for anyone else's sake.  
_jibun dake ni hokoreru nanika wo sagashiteiru_  
No, I'm searching for something only I can be proud of  
_kono mune wo mitasu_  
to satisfy my heart.  
_tokidoki ijiwaruna_  
Don't be mean, don't be cranky.  
_kaze ni tanoshimu nosarete_  
Enjoy the wind and hop on it.

Cancer Bubble starts getting into the groove and starts singing with Harp Note and the crowd goes wild with joy.

_tooku mieru kono shunkan dashite_  
And live in the moment, where so much is open to you.  
_kono te ga todoku made_  
Until I reach you  
_kyou mo arukitsuzukeru_  
I'll keep walking, even today.  
_kurikaereba soko ni_  
Because if I can get there  
_mugen no sora ga mieru kara_  
then I can see an infinite sky

"Now!" Harp called.

**"Shock Note!"** Harp Note fired her blast and it electrocuted Cancer Bubble, causing him to faint.

Cancer beamed out of the boy and was pissed. "I'll remember this 'buku!" he declared before disappearing.

Harp Note took the kid backstage and set him leaning on the wall. "This is the boy that's been caught sneaking into the concert halls," she said as she changed back into Misora.

"No wonder he wanted to hear you sing," Harp added.

"Talk about your devoted fans," Subaru commented.

"Nice work out there," Kazuki nodded.

Misora nodded and ran out to the stage and yelled, "Minna! Since the place has gotten so messed up, the concert will be held outside!" The crowd cheered and she went back to the boy and he woke up. "Let's go," she said.

"Who, me?" he blinked.

"Who else?" she smiled.

* * *

The concert went on and the crowd cheered. Misora's song ended and Tsumugi, Yui, Azusa, Chikane took their places with violins in their hands, and Mikuru took hold of a cello. The band began setting up for the next song.

"And now everyone," Misora called, "As a last performance, we have my cousin, Ryuunosuke Kazuki-kun!"

The crowd applauded as Kazuki got onto the stage.

"Thank you, Miso-shiru." He turned to the crowd, "This song is dedicated to a very special person. She's always stuck by me and this is my way of showing my appreciation."

Kotonoha blushed as she was in the front row, "Oh, Kazuki-kun..."

"This song is known as "This Love Never Ends." Hit it!" The music started playing and Kazuki began to sing:

_KIMI no ai wo eru tame nara_  
If it's to win your love  
_Senshi ni mo naneru sa if you need me  
_Then I will be a soldier, if you need me

The bands started playing and the audience began to get pumped up as they clapped to the rhythm.

_"Taiyou ni akogarete"_  
"Looking up to the sun"  
_"Takaku takaku tonda tsubasa"_  
Flying hig, up high on wings"  
_"Sono nestu ni tokasarete Fukai umi e to ochite yuku"_  
"The heat dissolves them, and he falls into the deep sea"  
_Sonna monogatari sae ORE no korono ni wa hibikanai_  
Such stories don't ring with my heart  
_Shinjiru no wa unmei no ai dake_  
I only beieve in fated love  
_Maiagare! Aozora kogashi makka ni someru hodo_  
Rise up! The blue sky is scorched until it's crimson red  
_Kono ai no kachi wo misetsukeyou_  
I'll show you the value of this love  
_For you mitsuneaeba_  
For you, if our gazes can connect...

This Love Never Ends!

_Daremo dareka no jiyuu wa ubaenai_  
Nobody, not one person's freedom can be taken away  
_Genkai wo kimeru no wa ORE nara for you mugen to iikirou_  
If I decide my limit, then for you, I say it's without none

Another rift was played and Kazuki catches Kotonoha blushing. He winked and the girl blushed even harder before he continued:

_"Ten ni mo todoku kurai tsumi-agerareta tou mo mata"_  
"There was also a tower built so that it could reach heaven"  
_"Kami no ikari ni furete moroku mo chi e kuzure-ochita"_  
"God unleashed his anger and it was burned to the ground"  
_Oshie nante iranai_  
I don't need allegories  
_Futsuu no joushiki ja tsuujinai_  
"Common sense" doesn't work on me  
_KIMI to tsukuru densetsu wo nokosou_  
Let's leave behind legends that I'll create with you  
_Maiagare! Aozora koete mada minu sora no hate_  
Rise up! Pass throu the blue sky, to the unseen ends  
_Kagayaki dake wo misete ageyou_  
I will show you nothing that doesn't shine  
(Kazuki motions with his left ring finger and Kotonoha blushes at the implication)  
_For you yubi ni hosh wo_  
For you, a star on your finger

This Love Never Ends!

_Kikumimi motazu subete wo toppa suru_  
I will hear nothing. I will pass through everything  
_Fukanou nante ORE ni nai koto_  
There is nothing impossible for me  
_For you KIMI dake no tame ni tsuyoku naru no sa~_  
For you, and you alone, I will become stronger!

There was a slight rift, leaving the crowd in suspense before Kazuki started up again:

_Tomedonaku afuredasu hiruinaki kono jishin de_  
I always overflow with this peerless confidence  
_KIMI ga iru subarashii sekai mamoru koto wo chikau_  
With you here, I swear to protect this wonderful world

Tsumugi, Yui, Azusa, and Chikane on violins, with Mikuru on the cello, began playing a combined violin solo that soothes the crowd. Attention was shaken when Yuki played a guitar solo and the audience began screaming for more. Kazuki began to sing once again:

_Maiagare! Aozora kogashi makka ni someru hodo_  
Rise up! The blue sky is scorched until it's crimson red  
_Kono ai no kachi wo misetsukeyou_  
I'll show you the value of this love  
_For you mitsuneaeba muteki_  
For you, I'm invincible when we look into each other's eyes

So this love will never end, never end!

_Kokoro ni kimeta kara_  
For I have sworn it on my heart  
_Kono ai mamoru tame no POTENSHARU For you_  
My potential for protecting this love, for you...  
_mugen da to iikirou_  
...is infinite

I swear... Proud of my love, proud of my life!

The music continued for a few seconds more before Yuki ended itwith another guitar solo. The crowd was left speechless before erupting into thunderous applause. The heart warming performance left Kotonoha to tears of joy and Kokoro was cheering like no tomorrow. Kazuko was in the crowd as well and nodded, seeing that her little brother did good, before disappearing.

When Kazuki got off the stage, students and visitors were congratulating him for the excellent performance and girls began to swarm him. He quickly took Kotonoha's hand and ran into the school.

* * *

After the concert, the school was left empty in order to prepare for the bonfire folk dance as the sun began to set. However, Kazuki and Kotonoha were in the lounge. Why you ask? Well, you're about to find out.

"That was a wonderful performance, Kazuki-kun," Kotonoha smiled.

Kazuki rubbed the back of his head, "Thanks! Didn't realize that I'd get so much female attention..."

"Where did you learn that song?"

"Nee-san told me that Tou-chan wrote it for Kaa-chan while they were dating. She gave me the lyrics and sheet music. The Hibiki family is well known for their musical talent, and Tou-chan's scientific mind was his real gift."

Kotonoha looked out the window and saw the setting sun, "It's almost time for the bonfire dance."

"Before that, Koto-chan, I want to talk to you."

She blinked, "About what?"

Kazuki blushed while trying to be as serious as possible, "I know you want to have sex... with me, that is..."

Kotonoha was bright red but she didn't deny it. "Was it that obvious?" she asked.

Kazuki only nodded before he continued, "I'm guessing Nee-san gave you a porno to watch with Miso-shiru?"

Kotonoha nodded, "To be honest, the idea of having sex wasn't that unappealing. But..."

"But...?"

Kotonoha sat next to Kazuki on the bed and grabbed his right hand. She put his hand to her left breast and Kazuki turned red at the sudden action.

Kotonoha stared into Kazuki's eyes that seemed to glow in the dark, "The thought of having sex with _you _made me so happy. I knew I wouldn't have ANY regrets if it was with you, Kazuki-kun."

Kazuki could only stare at the girl as he processed her words. She wanted HIM and no one else. Kazuki smiled honestly, "You've put a lot of thought into this, haven't you?"

Kotonoha returned the smile with her own, "I have."

Kazuki got up and walked to a nearby table and removed his Transer as he placed it on the table. He turned to Kotonoha and began removing his clothes, starting with his jacket and shoes.

Kotonoha saw the hint and began removing her own clothes. She started with the bow tie as she tossed to the side. She then opened her jacket slowly before readjusting her hair. She then worked on her shirt, working on each button slowly while sending Kazuki a sultry look. She opened her blouse to reveal a pink lacy bra that held her impressive bust in place.

Kazuki took the opportunity and approached Kotonoha, delivering her a kiss. She melted into it as they began making out, their tongues dueling for supremacy. Kazuki took the initiative and brushed her bra-clad chest, eliciting a gasp from Kotonoha into his mouth. He removed her shirt and reached behind her back, unhooking the bra and leaving it to hang from her arms.

Kazuki took a second to analyze Kotonoha's half-naked form, amazed at how perfect her body was, in his eyes. "You're so beautiful," he breathed.

Kotonoha blushed and tried to look away from his gaze, "Please, don't stare so hard..."

He brought a hand to her chin to stare at him once more. "I really mean it," he admitted, "I've never thought of it when we were kids... But looking at you now, I can admit how beautiful you really are, Kotonoha."

"Oh, Kazuki-kun," Kotonoha smiled, still red in the cheeks as she enveloped him in another kiss.

Kazuki decided to take control and set Kotonoha onto the bed, with him on top. He began massaging her soft breast with his right hand and Kotonoha began moaning from Kazuki's gentle touch. Kazuki began to trace his left hand along her stomach and she became more aroused, her lower area starting to moisten. He bought her other breast to attention as he began fondling it as well, directing his mouth to Kotonoha's left nipple and began feeding, causing the busty girl to moan louder.

"Kazuki-kun..." she moaned as she enjoyed the feeling of his tongue on her.

_'So she IS sensitive here_,' Kazuki thought as he continued suckling the girl, switching between each breast to give them equal attention.

Kazuki then kissed Kotonoha again before moving to her skirt and slow slipped it down her thighs. She raised her hips slightly as Kazuki removed the skirt and tossed it aside, revealing pink panties that matched the bra. He then touched the wet spot of the underwear and Kotonoha gasped slightly, showing that she was being aroused again. Kazuki smiled before sliding the panties down Kotonoha's thighs and set them on a nearby desk, now admiring Kotnoha's womanhood, leaving Kotonoha in her thigh-high socks.

"Wow, it's a lot different from the movie," Kazuki chuckled before proceeding to engulf the wet organ into his mouth.

Kotonoha gasped as she felt Kazuki lick away at her moist vagina but she didn't resist and began enjoying the rising heat of her body. Kazuki saw Kotonoha's clit and began licking and sucking on the organ, causing her to arch her back in pleasure.

"Kazuki-kun!" she called out, "It feels so good!"

Kazuki then kissed around Kotonoha's pussy and sucked at her southern lips. He then stabbed his tongue deep into her pussy, causing Kotonoha to arch her back again and cry out in pleasure as she came all over his face. Kazuki sputtered in surprise at the abrupt reaction and sat up on the bed, as he analyzed the taste of Kotonoha's juices.

_'Sweet... yet sour at the same time_,' he thought as he watched Kotonoha panting.

Kotonoha got up and grinned at Kazuki slightly, "Now it's my turn."

She then went to his pants and released the belt, sliding his pants and boxers down slightly to reveal his, already, hard cock. Kotonoha's eyes widened and she gasped at the size of her best friend, now boyfriend, and smiled mischievously. She kissed the head of the cock, causing Kazuki to gasp at the act slightly, and began licking the head before fully enveloping it into her mouth. Again, Kazuki gasped the warmth of Kotonoha's mouth and his eyes widened as he felt her tongue lick up and down the shaft. She stopped for second before bobbing her head, enjoying the taste of Kazuki's hard dick.

Kazuki began moaning as he felt a wave of pleasure sweeping over him as he placed his right hand on Kotonoha's head, stroking her hair. "Koto-chan... It feels good..." he moaned.

She didn't answer but moaned on his cock while she continued bathing Kazuki's still hardening cock with her mouth and saliva. She then brought her left hand forward and began messaging Kazuki's balls. Kazuki was in bliss as he felt Kotonoha pleasuring him with her mouth, tongue, and hand. His then felt his balls churning as his climax was nearing.

"Koto-chan... gonna..."

He was too late, for Kotonoha's eyes widened as she felt Kazuki's white seed flood her mouth and travel down her throat, letting her swallow as much as she could. She couldn't hold it, however, as Kazuki kept cumming and she was forced to release herself from Kazuki's cock and he came on her face, breasts, and some sticking to her hair.

"...cum..." he finished.

Kotonoha began wiping the cum on her breasts with her hands and licked it off, swallowing the cum that escaped her. Kazuki could only stare at Kotonoha's cum-soaked face as he grew hard again.

She giggled, "Looks like Chibi Kazuki-kun still wants to play." She then returned to the comfort of the pillow and spread her legs, revealing herself to Kazuki.

_'I think she's been studying that video WAY too much,'_Kazuki thought as he watched Kotonoha's display. He then reached for his pants and pulled the pill out of his pocket, swallowing it in one shot.

"What was that?" Kotonoha asked.

Kazuki leaned forward toward Kotonoha and kissed her on the forehead, "Just something Nee-san gave me."

He felt the effects of the pill kicking in as he felt his body temperature increase steadily. He then positioned his cock to Kotonoha's entrance and slowly sheathed himself into her, the pussy slowly devouring his cock and he thrust forward slightly. Kotonoha gasped when she felt her hymen break and a tear escaped her eyes.

"Do you want to stop?" Kazuki asked out of concern.

Kotonoha shook her head, "Keep going. It'll feel better soon..."

Kazuki smiled and granted her wish, sliding himself in and out of her. He wrapped his arms around Kotonoha's lean waist and pressed his body against hers, their chest coming into full contact and Kotonoha's breasts crushing against Kazuki. He switched between fast and slow thrusts and Kotonoha was in absolute bliss.

"Kazuki-kun," she moaned, "It's so warm!"

"You're so tight, Koto-chan..." he grunted, "It feels so good!"

"Keep going, Kazuki-kun... make love to me...!"

Kazuki granted her wish and quickened his pace, their skin slapping against each other and his cock making wet sounds as he slid in and out of her, the cock filling her with every entry.

"Kazuki-kun...!" Kotonoha cried, "Faster... Harder...!"

He followed her request and quickened his pace again, with Kotonoha surprisingly matching his pace.

"Koto-chan..." Kazuki grunted, "Gonna cum..."

Kotonoha quickly wrapped her arms around Kazuki's back and her legs around his waist, her nails digging into his back. "Do it, Kazuki-kun," she pleaded, "Fill me with your cum!"

Kazuki stabbed his cock into Kotonoha as they both reached their climax, Kotonoha coating him in her juices and Kazuki filling every orifice of her vagina.

The two teens breathed heavily before Kazuki pulled out of Kotonoha and collapsed on the girl, pulling the covers over them.

* * *

About an hour later, the bonfire was set up and the couples arrived just in time. Kazuki and Kotonoha started dancing, followed by Subaru and Misora (Much to everyone's surprise), Joji and Setsuna (Again, another shocker for people outside the ring of frends), then Makoto and Sekai.

Kazuki and Kotonoha danced around each other fluidly, matching each other's motions and steps. Kazuki grabbed Kotonoha by the hand and twirled her before dipping her and kussing her on the forehead. Kotonoha giggled slightly and Kazuki smiled at her cuteness.

She then leaned up to Kazuki's ear and whispered, "Aishiteru, Ryuu-kun."

Kazuki smiled, "As I love you, Hime-chan."

He dipped her again and they shared a passionate kiss, with the surrounding couples following their example.

To Be Continued...

Bushido: Done! Action, sex, and fluff wrapped in one episode. First time doing sex scenes so they may not be perfect. Anyway, R+R guys! Love life and fight to survive!

Next Episode: Wandering Wolf!


	12. Wandering Wolf!

Episode 12: Wandering Wolf!

It was late at night as two beams, one green and one violet, of light collided against one another by the pier. They danced in the night sky and continued crashing against each other. The two lights landed on top of a crane and revealed their true forms. The green light was actually Rockman and he was breathing heavily.

"Stay on your toes," War-Rock cautioned, "Wolf is the fiercest of the FMs!"

The violet being, known as wolf, was a wolf-like humanoid with a black body covered by violet pieces of armor on his wolf-like head, arms, legs, shoulders and chest. His hands and feet were tipped with long, blade-like claws and he had a long violet tail. His ankles, wrists, and chest were trimmed with silver. His eyes were blood red and his silver snout was armed with razor sharp teeth as he clearly displayed.

"Don't call me Wolf," he snarled.

"Then what?!" War-Rock snapped.

"In this form, I am now..." he jumped into the air and readied his next assault, **"Wolf Forest!"**

Rockman readied himself, **"Battle Card! Predation! Dragon Nails!" **Rockman's hands were donned with the dragon gauntlets and they clashed, with sparks flying off.

Wolf Forest then reared back his right arm before the next strike, **"Wide Claw!"**

The attack connected as Wolf Forest slashed across Rockman's chest, shouting in pain as a result.

Rockman stumbled back before regaining his footing. "Alright Fido," Rockman grunted, "Anything you can do, I can do better!" He closed his eyes and blue electricity began to surge through the claws, causing them to glow with power. **"Ryuuzaki Ryu: Raimei Tsume!"**

(A/N: "Dragon's Edge Style: Thunder Claw")

The two fighters slashed at each other as their claws pinged and clanged, echoing through the night, and sparks flying in the dark.

"You're mine!" Wolf Forest roared, **"Upper Claw!"** But his attack didn't connect as the full moon began to poke out of the cloud cover and Wolf Forest stopped dead in his tracks.

_'What?!_' a voice thought.

Wolf Forest held his head in pain and began roaring. Rockman had a 'WTF?' look on his face, confused as to what's going on.

'What the hell?' Wolf thought, 'What's wrong with me?' Wolf Forest then escaped by turning into Denpa and beamed away.

"What just happened...?" Rockman groaned.

"Don't know," War-Rock replied, "But he got away."

"Then let's get home." Rockman then beamed out and left the harbor.

"This guy has incredible willpower," Wolf growled as he sat by a warehouse. "If this keeps up, then _I'll _be the one put under control instead! Dammit... an FM life form like me is losing to a fucking human...!" Wolf Forest roared before turning into violet energy and disappeared into his host's Transer.

The human host moaned uncomfortably before hoisting himself to his feet and he walked out of the shadows. He was barefoot, wore black pants, and wore no shirt, revealing his toned muscles. His eyes were brown and his hair was black, short, and slicked back. On his left wrist was a Transer, but it was smaller than most, and was shaped like a purple wolf's head styled together with a gong.

"Man..." the man groaned as he back fisted his forehead, "Where the hell am I...?"

* * *

It'd been a week since the school festival and everything has been going on as normal. The morning after the fight with Wolf Forest. Kazuki and the other boys in 1-4 were having gym class with 1-3. The boys of the classes were currently playing baseball and the girls were watching from the side, cheering.

A lot of the girls were cheering for Kazuki at right field and Kotonoha was a little jealous. She some girls a death look, causing them to go dead silent, and returned to cheering for her boyfriend.

"Gambatte, Kazuki-kun!!" Kotonoha cheered. Kazuki responded with a thumbs up and she blew him a kiss.

The ball was hit with loud "CLANG!" and the ball popped up high into his area. Kazuki jumped up and caught the ball, resulting in an out. The 3rd base runner decided to make a run for home. A bad idea. Kazuki threw the ball like a bullet from a pistol to Subaru, who was the catcher. The runner tried to slide but Subaru caught the ball in time and tagged the runner out. The crowd cheered and the next batter was coming up to the plate. While the pitcher was going through the motions, Kazuki couldn't help but think back to his friends Joji and Setsuna...

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Sunday night, after the bonfire dance..._

_"What?!" Setsuna yelled, "You're leaving, Setsuna?!"_

_The gang were on the roof, called by Setsuna and Joji. Setsuna informed everyone that she was going to France in order to help her mother during the business trip. To say that everyone was surprised is an understatement._

_"But why would you want to leave?" Kotonoha inquired._

_"I'll be helping my mother while she's busy during her business trip to France," Setsuna answered, almost robotically._

_Joji hooked an arm around her, "And I'm going with her."_

_"What?!" Kazuki and Subaru bugged._

_"But Joji-san," Kotonoha protested, "You haven't even been in school for a month."_

_Joji put his hands up defensively, "I know, I know, but we already talked about this during the dance. Besides, I've always wanted to go to France and now I've got the perfect companion to be with." He smiled at Setsuna and she blushed._

_Kazuki sighed, "Looks like we can't stop you two, then. Just be careful, guys."_

_Setsuna was still a little upset. "But Setsuna, you could've told me..."_

_"I wanted to," Sestuna defended, "But there wasn't much time and preparations got in the way of spending time with you." She walked up to Sekai and gave her a soft hug. "Sekai, I won't be gone forever. And you have Itou with you. I'm sure he'll take care of you while I'm gone." She turned to Makoto, "Right?"_

_Makoto nodded, "I'll take care of her, don't you worry."_

_"Plus we'll be back in a month, so it'll be like we never left," Joji added._

_Otome sighed, "It may get a little dull without you two here."_

_Kazuki grinned, "Gee Otome, I didn't know you cared."_

_Otome blushed, "S-Shut up, Ryuunosuke!"_

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

Kazuki's train of thought was broken when he heard the ball hit by the bat. The crowd cheered as Kazuki ran to get the ball which was flying to right field. He tried to catch it, but it passed the foul line and went over the fence.

"That's OK, I'll get it!" he called before leaping over the fence.

Kotonoha smiled as she saw Kazuki disappear over the fence. She was happy that he was beginning to open up and enjoy school, compared to how he shut himself from everyone when his father disappeared. She then thought to their time in lounge. The feeling of her body against Kazuki's as they made love was something foreign to her but was amazing, to say the least.

She then thought back to when she and Misora was at Kazuki's house a few days ago.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Kazuki, Kotonoha, Subaru, and Misora sat on the couch while Kazuko sat in a recliner. The two couples, specifically Kazuki and Subaru, wanted some answers as to what those pills were._

_"OK, Nee-san," Kazuki spoke up, "I wanna know EXACTLY what was in those pills you gave me and Subaru."_

_"Yeah," Subaru nodded, "When I swallowed the pill and I started getting warmer."_

_"Oh, that's easy," Kazuko smiled, "They were nanobots."_

_"Nanobots?" the couples parroted._

_She nodded, "I designed them myself."_

_"And what do they do?" Kotonoha asked._

_"They sterilize sperm in males."_

_The couples blushed hard and Kazuki and Subaru bugged, "YOU WHAT?!"_

_"In-door voices, please," Kazuko waved off. "I basically designed the nanobots to specifically target your scrotum and paralyze the sperm's ability to impregnate." She grinned, "In other words, you two cum in your girls all you want and they won't get pregnant!"_

_The couples blushed again but were unable to respond to the explanation._

_"How did you get it to be so precise?" Kazuki inquired, with his right eye twitching._

_"I had tested on some friends of mine with their girlfriends," Kazuko answered nonchalantly._

_"Well I'm not complaining about the results," Misora giggled as she hugged Subaru's arm, causing the boy to blush._

_"So, how long do these pills last?" he asked._

_Kazuko answered, "Six months."_

_Kazuki and Subaru fainted._

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

Kotonoha giggled, remembering Kazuki's reaction. Kazuko was an expert when it came to knowledge of the human body. It's a surprise she isn't a doctor or surgeon.

Kazuki found himself in a garden, looking for the baseball.

"Where the hell is that ball?" he muttered.

"This happened because you got distracted," War-Rock chided.

"Bite me," he grumbled. He wandered a little more and found the ball. "Gotcha!" He looked up to see a man in a clearing, "Who's he?"

The man wore a violet leather jacket that had three black scratch marks on the back, black pants, and kung-fu shoes. On his wrist a small Transer shaped like a purple wolf's head styled together with a gong. His eyes were brown and his hair was black and slicked back. He performed a series of kata that looked like a wolf doing Muay Thai or boxing, since his hands were set like claws at certain positions. Kazuki was amazed at how fluid his motions were and was hypnotized by the sharpness of his strikes. The man was moving at a fast pace but Kazuki was able to follow. The man stopped and took a deep breath, enjoying the peace of the garden around him. Said peace was broken when he heard clapping and he turned to see a boy with long black hair and storm blue eyes.

"That was amazing," Kazuki complimented.

"Oh, thanks," the man acknowledged.

"What style was that? It looked like Muay Thai but there some movements that looked like they were Kung-Fu in nature."

The man shook his head, "Close, but it's not Muay Thay or Kung-Fu. It's a fusion of kenpo and animal movements, GekiJyuKen."

"GekiJyuKen?" Kazuki blinked, "This is the first I've heard of it."

"Not surprising, considering that it's very secretive," the man chuckled. He then took a good look at the boy before him and saw a familiar face. His eyes widened slightly and he saw an image of a young woman with long black hair, storm blue eyes, an impressive chest, and was dressed in a gi. "Have we met before?" he asked.

Kazuki shook his head, "This is the first time I've met you."

"What's your name?" he asked.

"What's yours?" Kazuki retorted.

"Fukami Gou," the man answered.

"Then I'm Ryuunosuke Kazuki," Kazuki smiled.

Gou's eyes widened at the mention of the surname, "You wouldn't happen to know a Ryuunosuke Hikari, would you?"

Kazuki's eyes widened when Gou mentioned his mother's name, "How do you know Kaa-chan?!"

"Kaa-chan? You're Hikari-chan's son?!"

"One at time, buddy! How do you know Kaa-chan?!" Kazuki was getting a little mad now as sparks began dancing off his fists.

Gou saw the hostility in Kazuki's eyes and decided to answer calmly, "She and I were best friends. We were also nakama."

(A/N: Nakama = "Comrades")

Kazuki calmed down as well, "You mean you and Kaa-chan fought together?"

"That's right," Gou nodded, "We would always get into trouble and picks with all the wrong kinds of people. Of course, Hikari always enjoyed fighting and having fun. How is your mother, by the way?"

Kazuki looked to the ground and said, "Dead..."

Gou felt stupid and wanted to punch himself. "I'm sorry... I didn't know. We lost touch after a while. She was a wonderful friend, and very beautiful. You look a lot like her, actually."

Kazuki blushed, "Nee-san tells me that a lot... Hey, you sayin' I look like a girl?!"

Gou laughed, "No, I didn't mean it like that! Anyway, what are you doing out here?"

"Oh, I came to get this ball back," Kazuki answered as he showed Gou the baseball.

"I see..." Gou began to sweat when he saw the ball turn into an image of the full moon. He began holding his head like he was having a headache from hell.

"You OK?" Kazuki asked worriedly.

Gou regained his bearings but was still sweating. "Yeah... must be heat flash or something. Well, take care then." He then went into his kata as Kazuki watched on.

"Hey," Kazuki spoke up, "My Kaa-chan practiced GekiJyuKen too, right?"

"Yes, she did," Gou confirmed, "And she was the best of the best. Her family's Ryuuzaki-Ryuu was no joke either."

"Would you mind giving me some lessons?"

"Yo! I got the ball," Kazuki called as he hopped over the fence to the field.

After gym class, Kotonoha and Kazuki were in the gym equipment storage shed, putting away the equipment for gym class. "Let's head back to the locker rooms," said Kazuki. He sniffed under his arm. "Damn, I smell bad. I really need a shower."

"You don't smell bad," Kotonoha sniffed. Looking around, she smiled. "Ne, your sister said those pills can last for 6 months, right?"

"Yeah," he answered offhandedly. He then heard the door close. "Koto-chan?"

She smiled sultrily. "Wanna have a quickie?"

Kazuki grinned and grabbed Kotonoha by the waist, "Why rush when we can enjoy it as much as possible?" The two teens began locking lips as a result. Kotonoha began sucking on Kazuki's tongue as he hiked up her gym shirt, revealing her bra-clad breasts and began to fondle them.

They broke the kiss and Kazuki smirked, "You planned this, didn't you?"

Kotonoha giggled, "Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

He then grabbed Kotonoha by her peach shaped rear and lifted her up, earning him a yelp from the girl. Kazuki then carried her to a stack of mats and sat down, with Kotonoha on top of him. She ground herself against his crotch, getting a moan out of the boy as she got off him and onto her knees. She pulled down his sweat pants and boxers, revealing his raging hardness. Unclasping her bra from behind to let her breasts free, she smiled before smooshing his cock between her impressive boobs. Kazuki gasped and Kotonoha began rubbing his length against between her boobs, his dick getting harder with each stroke.

"Oh, wow," Kazuki breathed, "That feels great..."

Kotonoha began licking the head, sucking on it slightly whenever she was close enough. She released Kazuki's cock from her grasp and proceeded to blow him more, bobbing her head on his cock and drenching it with her saliva.

"Koto-chan... gonna cum...!" Kazuki grunted, before shooting his load into Kotonoha's mouth. Kotonoha held her head down on his cock and swallowed as much of him as she could, making gulping sounds as she drank Kazuki's seed.

She got up from the floor and glared at Kazuki, in a sexy way, as she gently pushed him onto the mat. She then slowly and sexily pulled down her gym shorts and panties and she mounted him. She straddled him, positioned over his cock and smirked. "Don't think we're anywhere near finished," she whispered into his ear as she pushed herself down on Kazuki. He held her by the hips and pushed himself up, with Kotonoha matching his pace. This continued for several minutes as you could hear squelching noises from their southern area. Kazuki finally thrust himself into Kotonoha and came into her, some of his cum flowing out. They panted for a minute before making out.

* * *

Kazuki and Kotonoha walked out of the storage shed with satisfied grins on their faces. Kotonoha was squirming at the legs a little bit and her hair was a little messy. Kazuki's hair was also messier than usual and his legs were a little wobbly.

"Now I'm really gonna need a shower," Kazuki sighed as he hooked an arm around Kotonoha's waist. "Care to join me?"

Kotonoha giggled, "You're so insatiable, Kazuki-kun."

"Says you," he pouted childishly.

"Hey, Kazuki, you sure you want to learn GekiJyuKen?" asked War-Rock.

"It'll give me an edge against the other FM's," said Kazuki. "'Sides, having a teacher would be nice. I haven't had another teacher for a long time."

"Gou-san sounds like a nice person," Kotonoha smiled.

Kazuki frowned suddenly, "He's OK, but there was something off."

"What do you mean?"

"When I showed him the baseball, he freaked out for a second. I think something's wrong with him."

* * *

Back in the garden, Gou was still practicing his kata, but was thinking as well.

'What happened to me?' he thought, 'When I saw that ball, I felt a presence... trying to take over me.' He then saw a violet armored wolf with large claws and sharp fangs in his mind's eye. He stopped his kata and took a bottle of water, drinking the contents and hefting a sigh.

"Gou-sama!"

Gou looked over to the source of the voice and saw a young girl, dressed in a yellow yukata and red obi. She had brown eyes, and black hair tied in a bun. She was pushing a cart with several confectioneries and a pot of tea.

"Ah, Ran-chan," he greeted as he walked to a table.

"I brought you some tea I made and cookies I baked," Ran informed him. "I hope you like them."

Gou smiled but when his eyes gazed upon the _round_ chocolate chip cookies he jumped and yelped.

"Gou-sama?" Ran blinked confused. "What's wrong?"

"N-n-nothing!" he stammered. He had just felt that dark and feral presence again. He had to figure out what was going on with him, or else they would be dire consequences.

* * *

Tsubasa sat on a wave-road, above the garden and watched Gou's actions from a distance.

Gemini spoke to Tsubasa through her Ipod-like Transer. "Looks like Wolf has found a host but hasn't been able to take full control," said Gemini.

"I see," Tsubasa nodded. "Why don't we help your comrade out? Free his chains, so to speak?"

* * *

"I just had an idea," Ran said.

"Really?" Gou blinked.

"Why don't we go out on a date? I mean, our parents set us up for that arranged marriage... but I would like to have an opportunity to learn more about you, Gou-sama."

"That sounds like a good idea," Gou smiled.

"Then how about we go to Sakakino Mall, this Sunday?" she beamed.

* * *

Time Skip... Sunday...

Kazuki and Kotonoha were at the mall, on a date, enjoying the day until Kazuki found a flier.

He read, "Hit The Bull's Eye With A Ball Challenge... Everyone is free to participate, contestants can team up, you can reach the bull's eye by any means (Except going to a higher position; the ball must be used from the main floor). First prize is... The latest model of the Sakakino Denpa telescope?!"

Kotonoha beamed, "You should enter the contest, Kazuki-kun!"

Kazuki nodded, enthusiastically, "Yosh! I am SO in!" He then ran into line.

War-Rock, floating outside the Transer, hefted a sigh, "He can be so childish sometimes."

Kotonoha giggled, "It's been a while since I've seen Kazuki-kun act like this."

Kazuki ran for the line but bumped into a stranger and they fell on their asses.

"Sorry man," Kazuki groaned, "Guess I should look where I'm going..." He took a look at the stranger and saw that it was actually... "Subaru!"

"Oh, hi!" Subaru smiled as he helped Kazuki to his feet.

"Kazu-kun!" Misora called as she ran to the two boys and gave him a hug.

Kazuki returned the hug, "I take it you're on a date, too?"

Misora nodded, "Taking a break from performances too."

"Are you entering the contest too, Subaru-san?" Kotonoha asked as she caught up to the rest of the group.

Subaru nodded, "We got bored and found the flyer, so I might as well give it a try."

Kazuki pumped his fist, "In that case, I'm not gonna lose!"

"Minna," the MC called, "Do you want that telescope!?" The crowd erupted into cheers. "Yosh! Then let's BEGIN!!"

Everyone took a ball and starting throwing them to the target. However, none of them reach the bull's eye due to the sheer height of the target.

In another section of the mall, Ran waited outside of a Modell's and smiled when Gou walked out the front door.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Ran-chan," Gou apologized.

"I take it you've finished your shopping, Gou-sama?" she asked. Gou nodded and Ran took his hand, "Now it's my turn."

She then took him to a clothing store. Inside, she had several outfits and went into one of the changing rooms to try them on. However, when she closed the door, Gou was greeted by a poster of the full moon. He yelped and the tail appeared again, with Gou quickly hiding it until it disappeared. Ran came out of the room in another set of clothes and Gou clapped, laughing a little nervously though, liking the outfit. She blushed and closed the door to try another outfit, with the moon in Gou's face again. Gou gasped and the tail appeared again, making him cover it up.

"R-Ran-chan..." Gou panted as he directed her through the mall, "Let's go this way..."

"OK," she complied.

Just then, a soccer ball landed in front of Gou and he yelped with the tail appearing again.

They were now in a jewelry store but the all circular jewelry caused Gou's feet to change into the violet clawed paws.

Gou breathed heavily, "R-Ran-chan... Over here..."

"Ano..." she stuttered as a volley ball landed at Gou's feet. This time, a pair of violet wolf ears sprouted from his head and he quickly covered them.

They were in a movie now, the scene showed a couple out with the FULL MOON! Gou held his mouth down... or his snout.... with his hands.

"(Panting) Ran-chan, over here..."

"But..."

She didn't get to finish as a football landed at Gou's feet. Wanna know what happened? Gou's hands turned into claws.

"Oh come on, that one's not even round!" he roared.

* * *

Down on the main floor, Kazuki had another football in his hand and he got an idea. He turned to Subaru, "Subaru, I have a plan."

"What do you have in mind?" Subaru inquired.

Kazuki whispered into his ear and they both grinned and nodded. Kazuki was on one knee and held the football up. Subaru took a few steps back before charging for the ball. With his Muay Thai strength, he kicked the ball hard and it not only hit the target, it went through it.

"That it!" the MC called, "We have a winner! The team of Ryuunosuke Kazuki and Hoshikawa Subaru!!" Subaru and Kazuki high-fived and Kotonoha and Misora cheered.

* * *

Gou was sitting at a bench and he was EXHAUSTED. "What the hell is wrong with me?" he said to himself, "This is obviously suspicious behavior. If Ran-chan finds out about this, she'll probably think I'm a freak."

"Gou-sama!" Ran called as she made her way to the bench. "Sorry, I must've sounded selfish when I wanted to shop alone. Did I keep you waiting?"

"I-I'm sorry, Ran-chan."

She blinked, "Sorry for what?"

"It's not much fun being with me, isn't it? I'm not that sociable and I'm not a good talker either..."

Ran giggled, "What are you talking about, Gou-sama? You shouldn't sell yourself short like that. I'm having lots of fun." She then took his hand and attached a silver armlet around his arm. It was an intricate design and had great craftsmanship.

"What's this...?" he asked.

"It's for you."

Gou chuckled, "Could it be that this is what you went shopping for?"

"You don't like it?" Ran asked worriedly.

"It's beautiful, actually. It's been a long time since I've received a gift from a girl." He then thought about Hikari and the times they shared.

"Come on," she called as she hoisted Gou up and they went to another section of the mall. The couple went through a maze of mirrors, casting multiple reflections of them. "There are so many of you, Gou-sama," Ran giggled. Gou laughed.

Gou was unaware of Gemini Spark appearing behind him and they beamed into his brain. Gou flinched and fell to his knees.

"Gou-sama? What's wrong?"

"W-What's going on...?" Gou grunted.

Inside Gou's mind, Wolf was tied down by several violet strings made of Ki. He woke up and saw Gemini Spark looking up to him as he was suspended in the air.

"It's you, Gemini," Wolf identified.

"Che, you're so fucking pathetic," Gemini K laughed.

"What was that?!" Wolf snarled.

Gemini W sighed, "To think that the power of a mere human's will would be enough to restrain you... Wolf, the most brutal FM among us..."

Wolf growled and snarled as he struggled to break free, wanting to tear Gemini apart for the insults.

"That's why we're gonna help you out," they said in unison as they cut the strings to his arms.

Wolf's eyes glowed and let out a loud howl and broke the rest of his bindings. Gou held his head and screamed in pain as his body was covered in violet energy flames.

"Gou-sama!" Ran gasped.

Out of the flames emerged Wolf Forest and he let our a mixed roar and howl, causing Ran to fall on her ass in shock and fear. She then noticed the armlet on Wolf Forest's right arm and gasped. Wolf Forest ran towards the exit and ripped through the entrance, causing a small explosion.

The boom was heard and Kotonoha gasped, "Kazuki-kun, up there!"

Kazuki looked and saw... "Wolf Forest..." he growled. He then turned to his cousin and her boyfriend, "Subaru, Misora, time to rock!"

They both nodded and they all stood side by side.

**"Denpa-Henkan! Ryuunosuke Kazuki!"**

**"Denpa-Henkan! Hoshikawa Subaru!"**

**"Denpa-Henkan! Hibiki Misora!"**

**"On-Air!" **they called in unison as green, brown, and pink energy flames engulfed them, turning them into Rockman, Imperer Spear, and Harp Note, respectively.

Wolf Forest jumped down to the main floor and began slashing away at random objects, roaring and howling. A blast of energy almost hit him and he dodged with great speed. He looked up and snarled, seeing Rockman and his comrades.

"Alright puppy, time to put you down!" Rockman called.

Gemini Spark was watching the battle from the ceiling's sky light. "This should prove to be an interesting show," mused Gemini W.

**"Battle Card! Predation! Dragon Nails!" **Rockman charged at Wolf Forest and they began the fight. Wolf Forest slashed at Rockman like a madman and Rockman had a hard time blocking.

"What the hell?" War-Rock snapped, "His power is greater than last time!"

"Gou-sama," Ran called as she ran out of the mirror maze. She then heard roars and people screaming and looked down to see Wolf Forest fighting Rockman, Imperer Spear, and Harp Note.

**"Shock Note!" **Harp Note called as she blasted Wolf Forest but he slashed the notes to pieces.

**"Spin Vent! Gazelle Drill!" **Imperer Spear charged at Wolf Forest with his drill gauntlet but Wolf Forest blocked with his left arm.

**"Upper Claw!" **he roared as he slashed Imperer Spear up the chest, sending him flying into the wall. Wolf Forest then tore the telescope apart, since it was in his way.

"OK, that does it!" Rockman snapped. "Harp Note, tie him down!"

Harp Note nodded, **"Machine Gun String!"** She launched her guitar strings and they ensnared Wolf Forest's arms and legs.

"Spear, tenderize the hell out of 'em!"

Imperer Spear nodded, **"Strike Vent! Gaia Greaves!" **Imperer Spear sprinted to Wolf Forest and proceeded to kick the crap out of him. Wolf Forest roared in pain and Spear jumped away as Rockman charged forward.

"And now the finish," Rockman declared.

However, a bolt of lightning struck down and Rockman dodged it. Bolts of lightning struck down on Harp Note and Imperer Spear but they dodged as well. Rockman looked up and saw...

"Gemini Spark!"

"Wolf, surely you can't THAT weak," Gemini K accused. They cupped their robotic hands together and created an orb of light. "Now, lookie what we got here."

Wolf Forest began snarling at the orb as he felt his power rapidly increasing.

Rockman's eyes widened, "That looks like a..."

"This is bad," War-Rock interrupted, "Wolf becomes even more vicious when he looks at a full moon!"

"Like I'll let that happen!" Rockman blasted the orb and Gemini Spark dodged.

"You're too late!" they shouted in unison.

And too late he was as Wolf Forest's body began to change. His armor turned a deep, crimson red. His eyes lost their pupils and irises, leaving blood red eyes. His claws grew longer and sharper and so did his tail. Wolf was now ready to kick some serious ass as... **Berserker Forest!**

**"HRROOAAAROOOO!!!!!"** he howled and the vibrations of his voice broke every window in the mall.

Gemini K laughed, "Now Wolf, do what you do best!"

Berserker Forest wasn't listening as he attacked Imperer Spear first and slashed him across the chest, sparks flying off his armor and he shouted in pain.

"Leave him alone!" Harp Note shouted as she shot another Shock Note. Berserker Forest saw this and sliced them to ribbons.

"I hate those fucking twins!!" Rockman shouted, shaking his fist angrily.

**"Wide Claw!" **Berserker Forest roared as he launched a wide blast of crescent energy, hitting the three Denpa-Humans into a wall.

Kotonoha gasped and ran over to Rockman and the others. "Kazuki-kun! Are you OK?"

"What happened to him?" Harp Note grunted.

"He's gone completely mad," War-Rock answered, "Now he won't stop until everything's destroyed."

"But there's gotta be a way to beat him," Imperer Spaer protested.

Rockman looked down and pulled out a Battle Card. It was red and had the symbol of **"Rage" **from the Green Lantern comics. "The only way to beat a berserker is with another berserker..."

"You can't, Kazuki-kun!" Kotonoha protested, "You know what that card will do to you!"

"I know, but we're running out of options!"

Berserker Forest stalked toward the Denpa-Humans and was about to rip them to shreds when a woman got in his path, in front of the downed heroes.

"Watch out!" Kotonoha called.

"Gou-sama," Ran called, "Please stop this!"

"That's... Gou-san?!" Kazuki gasped.

Berserker Forest snarled.

"Gou-sama is not a man who does these terrible things! The Gou-sama I know is far kinder than this! Please, open your eyes... GOU-SAMA!!!"

* * *

Inside Gou's mind...

Gou stood face to face with a human-sized version of Wolf Forest in his violet default form.

"Man... So, you're the one who's been causing me trouble," Gou accused.

"Dammit," Wolf Forest cursed, "Why can't I take over your body?!"

"Simple, because I'm not letting you."

"You're just a human!" Wolf Forest roared. "I should be able to crush you with my bare claws but you keep blocking me! What's your secret?!"

"I'll answer your questioned after you answer mine," Gou retorted. "Why are you trying to destroy the Earth?"

"Because it's what we do!"

"So just because you can?" Gou glared. "What did humans ever do to you?"

"Well..." Wolf Forest could not think of anything to retort against Gou. Humans never really did anything to him. It was just orders. "I'm just following orders!"

"So, you're just a lapdog."

"Nobody calls me a dog!! Especially not some squishy meat bag!!"

"Then let me ask you this: What do YOU wanna do?"

Wolf Forest blinked at the question. "What do I wanna do?" He stared at his claws.

"I can sense that you have much potential. And personally, I think you're wasting that potential on trying to destroy billions of innocent lives. And I won't allow that!"

"Why's that?"

"Because of my ShiGeki! My iron will!"

Wolf Forest was amazed at how courageous this human was. He was willing to fight anyone who threatened his beliefs or life. It was no wonder that this human's brain waves matched so well.

"So I'll ask you again: What do you want to do?"

Wolf Forest thought for a minute before answering, "I... I want to fight. I'm done taking orders! And I want to learn of what makes humans like you so strong. What's your name?"

Gou smiled, "Fukami Gou."

"You can call me Wolf."

* * *

Berserker Forest howled as violet flames of energy engulfed him and Gou was left in his place.

"Gou-sama!" Ran gasped as she rushed to his side.

Rockman and the other stared with wide eyes.

"It is Gou-san," Rockman stared.

"That's impossible," War-Rock argued, "That human was able to break the Denpa-Henkan with sheer willpower!"

"Will," Rockman repeated and a light bulb went off in his head. "That's it!"

"Kazuki-kun?" Kotonoha blinked.

"Gou-san used discipline to control Wolf!"

Gou got up and shook himself off and hugged Ran. "Arigato, Ran-chan."

"Welcome back, Gou-sama," she smiled.

Gemini Spark landed on the ground and Gou turned to face them.

"Who would've thought Wolf would be so weak as to losing to a human," Gemini W sighed.

"Doesn't matter," Gemini K scoffed, "We'll just finish these pussies off for him."

Gou grinned, "You should know, Wolf didn't lose. He just got tired of taking orders from you guys."

"What do you mean?" the twins said in unison.

Gou opened his Transer, the GongChanger, and spoke into it, "Wolf, let's show these punks our justice."

"Yosh! Let's rip them to shreds, with our ShiGeki, Gou!" Wolf growled, his voice coming from the Gong Changer.

Gou nodded and threw his ledt fist out in front of him, **"Hibike! Kemono no Sakibi! Beast On!" **Gou flicked the left "ear" of the GongChanger and it hit the bell, resounding a loud "DING". Wolf howled and Gou was teleported to a boxing and stood in the middle. Gou held his left arm to the side and it became wrapped in violet energy. It wrapped around the rest of his body and Gou was dressed in a bodysuit. It was black and violet in color, and was trimmed in silver. Three black claw marks rested on his chest. He had silver knee pads, silver gauntlets and matching boots that covered his shins. Finally, his head was encased in a violet, wolf-themed, helmet with a black visor as the full moon hung behind him, with Wolf howling once again.

Gou reappeared before Ran and the others and, needless to say, everyone was shocked.

The armored Gou went into a kata, "Shigeki, ore ryū, waga i o tsukusu!_ Iron Will! _**GekiViolet!**"

Music - **"Ore Ryuu! GekiViolet!"**

"Wolf," Gemini K growled, "You fucking bastard... You've betrayed us as well?!"

"Hah," Wolf scoffed from inside the GongChanger, "I was never with you two losers from the start! I'm done taking orders, and now we're gonna kick your asses!"

"That's right, Aibou!" GekiViolet nodded.

"Then we'll have to kill you, as well!" Gemini W shouted as they charged at GekiViolet with their Elec Swords.

**"GekiJyu Wolf-Ken!" **GekiViolet called as he evaded the blades and blocked them with his knees and elbows. He danced around the Gemini twins and knocked them around with blinding speed, using punches, kicks, and knee and elbow strikes. He faced Gemini K and grabbed his right arm. **"Ban Ban Chuu!"**he called as he elbow-dropped Gemini K in the head, sparks flying off his helmet and he kicked him back. Gemini W tried to cut him down, but GekiViolet was too fast, blocking with his elbows and delivering a jab-cross-hook combo to her chest and face, causing her to stagger back as GekiViolet charged forward. **"Geki Waza! Rou Rou Shuu!"**GekiViolet leapt up and spun his body horizontally and drop-kicked Gemini W.

Gemini Spark backed away slightly to regroup.

"What the fuck is going on!?!" Gemini K roared.

"It doesn't make sense," Gemini W argued, "He's a lot stronger than when Wolf possessed him!"

"Why, thank you," GekiViolet nodded.

"Let's roast his ass with Gemini Thunder!"

"Like I'll let you! **GekiJyu Wolf-Ken! Geki Waza! Gou Gou Geki!**" GekiViolet flicked the ear of the GongChanger and the three fighters were teleported to GekiViolet's ring.

The twins charged at him but GekiViolet continued blocking their strikes and countering with his own short ranged strikes. Gemini Spark could do nothing as they were in GekiViolet's domain. It was time.

"Wolf, time to finish this!" GekiViolet called.

"Yosh!" Wolf agreed.

Gou opened the GongChanger and readied himself, **"GekiJyu Wolf-Ken! Geki Waza!"**He slid two fingers across the "snout" of the GongChanger and it began glowing, charging Gou's Ki. **"Gon Gon Ken!" **He reared his left fist back as it began to glow with his violet colored Geki. The Gemini twins charged forward but GekiViolet beat them to the punch, literally, and charged forward, punching them both at the same time. They flew back and bounced off the ropes, flying toward GekiViolet as he readied another attack. He ducked forward, **"Geki Waza! Shou Shou Geki!!"**, and delivered a massive, Geki-powered, uppercut to the both of them and they flew out of the ring.

GekiViolet was teleported back to reality and Gemini Spark fell to the concrete floor. They struggled to get up, but they had a hard time. **"Knock Out," **GekiViolet said before closing his Gong Changer. Sparks exploded off Gemini Spark's chests and they exploded, but weren't destroyed as they retreated. GekiViolet pumped his fist into the air and "Ding, Ding, Ding" echoed through the air.

**End Music**

"Wow," Harp Note breathed.

"He beat both of them at once," Imperer Spear admired.

"So this is GekiJyuKen," Rockman said as Kotonoha held him in her arms.

* * *

A few days later...

Gou, and Kazuki were in the garden, going through kata as Kotonoha, Subaru, Misora, and Ran watched from a table.

"Ryuunosuke-kun is really getting the hang of it," Ran observed.

Kotonoha nodded, "His Nee-san trained him in his family's style, so he's pretty familiar with this."

Meanwhile, War-Rock and Wolf were having a discussion of their own.

"What did you say?!" War-Rock bugged.

"I said I'm done hunting you, War-Rock," Wolf repeated, "I'm done taking the King's orders and I'm done starting useless wars! From now on, I'm gonna fight my own way, and believe in my own justice. I'm sure Gou will help me in my quest."

"To be honest," War-Rock hesitated, "I'm having a hard time trusting you..."

"I don't expect you to," Wolf retorted, "I just wanted to tell you what I thought." Wolf then disappeared.

"Give him time," Imperer advised, appearing with Harp next to War-Rock. "I can tell he's going to become a great ally in our future battles."

"He may not look like it," Harp added, "But Wolf can be pretty loyal."

War-Rock only nodded as they watched Kazuki training with Gou.

To Be Continued...

Bushido: And that wraps up this one, folks!! GekiViolet makes his debut! Next time, Kazuki and the gang go exploring on an abandoned theme park, looking for treasure. But it turns out that the park is HAUNTED! What could b the meaning of this?! Meanwhile, a dark figure arrives in Sakakino City under the cover of night. What is he after?! Is he friend or foe!? Fukami Gou, GekiViolet, and GekiJyuKen belongs to JyuKen Sentai Gekirangers!

Next Episode: "Bats, Ghosts, and Skulls! Oh My!!"


	13. Bats, Ghosts, and Skulls! Oh My!

Episode 13: Bats, Ghosts, and Skulls! Oh My!

Kazuki, Kotonoha, and Subaru sweat-dropped at what they saw while Tsubasa smiled calmly. They stood in front of the gate of a rundown amusement park. With them were Otome, Sekai, and Makoto. The three students were dressed in excavation gear and carrying nets, while Kazuki and the others were dressed in street clothes.

"Alright," Otome breathed as she turned to face the others behind her, "It's time to get that treasure!"

"Whaddya think we'll find in there, Makoto?" Sekai asked with excitement.

"No idea," Makoto shrugged, "But it could be fun."

Kazuki turned to Kotonoha and whispered, "How did we get roped into this?"

"I believe it was during class, a few days ago," she answered with her trademark smile.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Several Days Ago..._

_"Ne, Kazuki-kun?" Kotonoha called. "What do you want to do for your Social Studies assignment?"_

_"I'm not sure," Kazuki replied, "Maybe I'll write about the stuff Rockman did."_

_"No way!" Otome, overhearing this, protested. "That's what I'm doing!" She wanted to write a full report on Rockman's activities, starting from when he first appeared._

_Rolling his eyes, Kazuki then asked Kotonoha, "What about you, Koto-chan?"_

_"Well, I was thinking of doing an interview with my father to see what he does in Smart Brain," his girlfriend answered._

_"Sounds dull," Otome commented. Kazuki shot her a glare before turning back to Kotonoha._

_"Why don't we do an article on Sakakino's ancient legends?" Tsubasa suggested. She was sitting above Kazuki and Kotonoha._

_Kazuki looked up at his classmate, "Ancient legends?"_

_Tsubasa nodded, "One legend tells of a mountain of treasure that's guarded by ghosts."_

_Otome's eyes sparkled, "You mean a treasure hunt!" Tsubasa nodded. "Then let's meet up in a few days!"_

_Kazuki sweat-dropped, "When did she include us...?"_

_Otome smirked, "What's the matter, Ryuunosuke? Chicken?"_

_"Did I ever say I was scared?" Kazuki glared. Kotonoha sweat-dropped._

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

Present time...

Kazuki glared at Tsubasa, "Oh, I forgot it was _your _idea."

Tsubasa shrugged, "It was just a suggestion. I didn't know she would drag all of us into this."

"Katou has a way of dragging people down to hell with her," he retorted.

"What was that?" Otome glared. Kazuki feigned ignorance and shrugged.

"Speaking of which," Subaru spoke up, "why am _I_ here?"

Kazuki answered, "Well, aside from Koto-chan, I need somebody smart to talk to. Sorry for calling you out here."

Subaru shook his head, "Nah, it's cool, I needed something to do anyway." Kazuki nodded.

And with that, they followed the other teens into the amusement park.

"All we're missing is a talking dog," Kazuki chuckled to himself.

As they all walked through the amusement park, Kotonoha began to explain the origins of the park, "I read that the land this amusement park was built upon used to be below sea level. According to rumors, the land was filled with masses of treasure that had sunken into the ocean. So it would make sense if ghosts were protecting the treasure in this place."

"I've even heard that some of the guys from school have seen the ghosts," Makoto added.

"I'll believe that when I see it," Kazuki scoffed.

Tsubasa looked over to Kazuki, "Ne, Ryuunosuke-kun, are you afraid of ghosts?"

Kazuki shook his head, "Not really..." He trailed off as he put on the Visualizer. He looked to his right and saw War-Rock floating next to him. War-Rock looked at Kazuki and gave the "V" sign. _'Though I __do__ hang out with someone that's sort of a ghost_...' he sweat-dropped.

As the group walked through the park, they were watched by several of the attractions, such as a worn out clown statue and a carousel horse with one eye hanging out of the socket.

"D-Don't stare at us..." Sekai cringed.

"Nothing to see here..." Makoto added.

Meanwhile, Kazuki was staring at his Transer with a look of suspicion and worry. This was noticed by only Kotonoha.

"Kazuki-kun, what's wrong?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Something's not right," he replied, "I'm picking up some strange Denpa readings. Ken-chan can't find a match with any existing readings either."

Kotonoha began to worry. "Do you think it could be an FM life form?" she whispered

Kazuki nodded, "It's possible. But if it is, then it's not like any I've faced so far. I can't even sense anything with my powers."

A pair of screams erupted in the air as two civilians came out of a bush, screaming their heads off. Otome, Sekai, and Makoto screamed in surprise and Kotonoha clutched to Kazuki's arm, startled by the sudden screams and crushed her breasts against his arm as he held her protectively.

"It's a ghost!"

"A ghost!"

"Just a couple of idiot civilians," Kazuki growled in annoyance.

"M-Man," Sekai exasperated, "They shouldn't scare us like that...!"

"Maybe they were looking for the treasure too," Makoto guessed.

Otome became nervous as she turned to the direction the guys ran from. "But they said something about gho..." she trailed off as she froze in fear.

Sekai and Makoto turned to the same direction and paled when they saw a glowing purple flame, suspended in the air. The flame turned into a floating skull that was wearing a medieval helmet.

"AAAHHHH!" the 3 students screamed as they held onto each other in fear.

"Zoinks..." Subaru gaped.

Kazuki quirked an eyebrow at his friend, commenting, "Seriously? That's the best you could come up with?" Subaru shrugged.

Lights began to turn on by themselves as the park lit up. A giant skull pattern came up through the assortment of lights on the Ferris wheel as it began to turn. Many of the floating ghost heads began riding the rides.

"The amusement park is moving," Kotonoha gasped.

"But that's impossible," Kazuki argued, "There's not enough electricity in this place to power these rides."

Kazuki turned to see a go-kart speeding towards them. He grabbed Kotonoha by the waist and jumped out of the way. The go-kart did a U-turn and began chasing Makoto and the girls.

"Let's get outta here!" he wailed.

"Every girl for herself!" Otome wailed as the 3 ran for the exit, the haunted go-kart hot on their tails.

Kazuki shook his head at his retreating classmates, "Idiots..."

Subaru looked around, "Where's Tsubasa-san?"

* * *

Tsubasa sat in a restaurant, grinning to herself. Her plan was working perfectly.

* * *

"Hopefully, she found a safe place to hide," Kazuki guessed. He then looked around at the "haunted" rides. "Seriously, what the hell is going on?"

"Kazuki," War-Rock called, "Use the Visualizer!"

Kazuki nodded and moved the Visualizer to his eyes. He scanned the area but saw nothing yet. He then shifted his vision to the sky and scanned the wave-roads in the area. His eyes widened when he saw a being dressed in a green coat, red crown, and had a skull for a head.

"That's him! The FM life form, Crown!" War-Rock identified. "I had my suspicions, but he really is the one behind all this ghost business!"

Kazuki grinned, "Time to bust this ghost." He turned to Subaru, "Subaru, suit up!"

Subaru nodded and they did their poses.

**"Denpa-Henkan! Ryuunosuke Kazuki!"**

**"Denpa-Henkan! Hoshikawa Subaru!"**

**"On-Air!"**

The 2 boys donned their alternate personas and became Rockman and Imperer Spear.

Rockman turned to Kotonoha, "Koto-chan, go find some cover."

"Alright," she nodded and the boys flew up to the wave road.

"He he he he he," Crown cackled, his bones rattling and skull shaking, "How enjoyable! It's such fun scaring people!"

**"Rock Buster!"** Rockman called as he fired at Crown. Crown jumped and dodged the blast, landing several feet from Rockman and Imperer Spear.

"Who's that!" Crown demanded. "How dare you act so rudely towards me, **Crown Thunder**-sama!"

"That would be us, Casper," Rockman mocked.

"So it's you, War-Rock."

"You spread a fake rumor about treasure being here, and took joy in frightening those who came to find it," War-Rock deduced. "Exactly the sort of behavior I'd expect of you, Crown!"

Crown Thunder eyed Rockman with intrigue, "I see, so you're the famous Rockman."

"Got that right, buddy," Rockman acknowledged. "And we're gonna kick your ass!" He tossed a Battle Card, **"Battle Card! Predation! Break Saber!" **His left arm became a blade of red energy topped with spiral blue energy.

Imperer Spear readied his own attack, **"Spin Vent! Gazelle Drill!"** The drill gauntlet attached to his arm, Imperer Spear and Rockman charged at Crown Thunder.

Crown Thunder laughed, "You're both impertinent for lowly commoners!" He charged at the two Denpa-Humans, with a sword in his right hand and charged at them. Rockman was the first to cross blades with Crown Thunder, sparks flying with each "CLANG". However, War-Rock suddenly felt uneasy when Rockman and Crown Thunder locked swords for a brief moment.

_'W-What is this...?_' he thought to himself.

Rockman withdrew the sword and swung at Crown Thunder who jumped back, dodging the blade. Imperer Spear joined in the fight as he thrust his drills forward, but Crown Thunder pulled out another sword and blocked. This time, Imperer also felt what War-Rock felt.

_'This cannot be...!'_ he dismissed.

The drills revved and broke the sword and Crown Thunder jumped back again. This time, he held out his hands and two flaming skulls wearing helmets, one green and one purple, formed and were carrying a spear and hammer, respectively. They charged forward as Rockman and Imperer Spear readied themselves.

"Don't fight, Subaru!" Imperer pleaded.

"Kazuki, run!" War-Rock ordered.

"Huh?" Imperer Spear uttered.

"What's wrong?" Rockman asked.

"Just do it!" War-Rock pleaded.

The two boys nodded to each other and turned into Denpa, the ghosts missing their targets. Crown Thunder quirked an eyebrow and turned into Denpa as well, reappearing on the highest tower in the park.

"Don't run away in fear! Cowards!" he yelled at the top of his lungs... or lack of...

Rockman reappeared next to Kotonoha.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No time to explain." He picked her up, bridal style, and they disappeared once again.

* * *

Sekai, Makoto, and Otome were huddled outside of the amusement park, with the haunted go-kart trying to break the gate. The ghost disappeared and the go-kart's power died down. The teens sighed heavily with relief.

"What happened?" Otome asked.

"The ghost left," Makoto replied.

"We're safe..." she sighed, "But why didn't it try to get us?"

"Maybe..." Sekai spoke up, "it's an earthbound spirit."

"Earthbound spirit?" the other two parroted.

Sekai nodded, "The ghost of someone who died on a specific plot of land." Makoto and Otome paled. "I read that they can't leave the area they died in and are unable to move around freely."

Makoto then kissed Sekai's head and smiled, "I knew you always had a sexy brain!" Sekai blushed and licked his nose, while giving him a "meow" in response.

"Ugh..." Otome gagged. She then looked around and noticed more than half their group was missing. "Where's Ryuunosuke and the others?

"Maybe they're still inside," Makoto suggested.

"You think they found the treasure?" Sekai asked.

Otome's eyes were on fire now. "What! Like hell I'll let Ryuunosuke get that treasure!" She then ran in and Makoto and Sekai sweat-dropped as they were left outside.

* * *

Imperer Spear, Rockman, and Kotonoha were hiding in an abandoned building. Kotonoha looked out the window and saw a ghost head pass by.

"We're safe," she sighed.

"Yo, War-Rock," Kazuki called, "What's the deal?"

"Crown is weak," War-Rock replied, "but he loves to scare people."

"Then let's kick his ass, then!"

"We mustn't charge in full heartily," Imperer admonished.

"What's got you so spooked?" Subaru asked.

"When our blades crossed, I felt something..._different _about this Crown fellow."

"Different?"

Imperer nodded, "I sensed his brainwaves and something else. Something...dead."

"That's not the Crown that I know," War-Rock said, cryptically.

Kazuki quirked an eyebrow, "And that means what exactly?"

"I realized it when we crossed swords. His heart isn't working at all."

The teens' eyes widened and Kotonoha felt sick for a second.

War-Rock continued, "No body temperature and respiration either. He didn't release any electromagnetic waves that gave off any signs of life."

Kazuki gasped, "That explains why I didn't sense him with my powers!"

"It's like he's really dead...!" Kotonoha gasped.

"Then how are we supposed to fight him?" Subaru asked.

"Ken-chan!" Kazuki called, and Ken appeared.

"Hello," the robot nodded, "How may I be of assistance?"

"Replay our battle with Crown Thunder."

* * *

"Well, well," Crown Thunder chuckled, "If it isn't little Gemini-kun."

"Nice face you've got there, Crown," Gemini W nodded.

"Yeah! Who's your mom, the Ghost Rider?" Gemini K laughed. "I see you found yourself a good human."

"That's right!" Crown Thunder acknowledged. "This human fits my wave frequencies flawlessly! No one else can compare!" He cackled and his skull shook.

The Gemini Spark twins grinned. "Whatever," Gemini K dismissed, "By the way, I was the one who brought Rockman here."

"We thought you'd like someone to play with," Gemini W added.

"What?" Crown Thunder stared.

"But we'll lend you a hand if you're having a hard time."

"After all, you're getting old, you bag of bones," Gemini K laughed.

Crown Thunder steamed and his head gave off a red glow.

"Stand down!" he ordered. "Just WHO do you whipper-snappers think I am! I am the king of military officers in the Denpa world, Crown Thunder! I'll show you how great my power truly is!" he laughed and set his energy loose, causing the park to shake.

"What the hell is going on!" Otome screamed as she fell to the ground.

Outside the gate, Makoto and Sekai watched as the park began to rise.

"Something's coming out of the ground!" Sekai gasped.

Otome was on her butt and a Ferris wheel carriage fell towards her. She screamed, fearing being crushed.

**"Rock Buster!"**

A blast of energy knocked the carriage away from Otome. She looked up and saw Rockman and Imperer Spear land near her. Kotonoha caught up and joined the group

"Rockman-sama!" Otome gasped.

"Baka, what are you doing here!"

"Because I wanted to see you!" she gushed.

Rockman face-faulted and Imperer Spear sweat-dropped. Kotonoha started getting jealous and was about ready to kick Otome's ass, but reined in her emotions. The black flag of the park's tower gained a skull-and-crossbones pattern and large wooden as protrusions rose from the concrete floor. The amusement park was supported on a floating ship!

"It's a ship!" Makoto and Sekai yelled in fascination.

"This is NOT good!" Rockman growled.

Crown Thunder laughed, "How about it, Rockman? Surprised?"

"What are you planning to do, Crown Thunder!" Imperer Spear demanded.

"I'm going to leave this place and spread fear throughout the world!" The ship let loose a ghostly howl from its whistle. "Fight me, Rockman! You and your friends shall be the first sacrifices upon my ship of fear! Ha ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

* * *

From one of the tallest buildings in Sakakino City, a figured watched the ghost ship with intrigue. The full moon's glow revealed his appearance. He was clad in a dark navy bodysuit that blended with the darkness of night. He wore black shin and armguards, a silver chestplate and shoulder guards. Around his waist he wore a silver belt that held a dark blue rectangular case that had a golden bat in the center. Upon his head he wore a black helmet that held a silver mouthplate, framed by fangs, and a silver vertical visor that pointed up in the top corners to look like ears. He also had a black cape that flapped in the wind. Hanging from his belt was a sword with a guard shaped like a bat.

"Interesting," the figure mused.

"Hey, Len," a voice called, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I believe I am, Darkwing. Whaddya say we make ourselves known?"

"Oh yeah!"

(A/N: Darkwing's voice actor would be Vic Mignogna)

The man known as Len jumped off the building and his cape turned into a set of bat wings. Len made his way, flying to the ghost ship.

* * *

"Here I go!" Crown Thunder bellowed. **"Ikaku Bowgun!"** A blue flaming skull, armed with a crossbow, appeared and charged at the group, firing its arrows.

Rockman grabbed Kotonoha, while Imperer Spear grabbed Otome, and they all dodged the blasts. Rockman and Imperer Spear landed near the carousel.

Rockman whispered to Kotonoha, "Stay here for now."

"Hai," she nodded.

Imperer Spear looked to Otome, "Please wait here."

"Alright," she obeyed.

"Be careful," War-Rock warned, "He's similar to a ghost, so you don't know what he's capable of."

Rockman grinned, "We'll see about that." He turned to his partner, "Let's go, Spear!"

Spear nodded and they took their positions.

**"Battle Card! Predation! Gatling Gun!"** Rockman unleashed his volley of gunfire, causing Crown Thunder to jump and land on the ground.

**"Shoot Vent! Drill Torpedo!"** Imperer Spear materialized his drill gauntlet and held it out. The drills shot out and flew toward Crown Thunder, impaling and flying straight through him.

Both fighters didn't notice, however, that the ground beneath them gave off an eerie purple glow. While this happened, Crown Thunder's injuries began to close up, leaving him unharmed. Crown Thunder regained himself and floated to the roller coaster.

"Those attacks don't affect me, you fools!" he scoffed.

"Damn," Rockman growled, "Should've seen that coming." He then held his right hand to his headphone and spoke into it, "Ken-chan, you there?"

_"Yes sir!"_ Ken answered.

"Run a biometric scan on Crown Thunder, and make it quick." He readied another card, **"Battle Card! Predation! Dragon Nails!"** Rockman jumped to the roller coaster and slashed at Crown Thunder, cleaving him in two. Rockman jumped back and watched as Crown Thunder wound was closed up like nothing happened. "Damn...he's still undamaged after being cut down like that...!"

"Whatever you do is useless! I am in a Denpa-Henkan with a human named Jean Couronne Velmon Georgione XIV, and now I have an immortal body!"

"Immortal?" Imperer Spear gaped under his helmet.

_"Master Kazuki,"_ Ken called, _"He speaks the truth! Analysis shows that he is a possessing a human body that is no longer alive!"_

Otome sweat-dropped, "But what's with the long name...?"

"I remember hearing that name on television yesterday..." Kotonoha admitted while she searched the internet through her Transer. "I think it was on a show that discussed the most idiotic men in world history. Here it is!" She read, "Jean Couronne Velmon Georgione XIV. A stupid king from 5 hundred years ago, he was one of the most selfish men that ever lived. Exiled from his country after the revolution, he tried to escape by sea but his ship was wrecked near Japan's coastal waters and he sank to the bottom of the ocean..."

"So he died a long time ago," Imperer Spear concluded.

"So he's really become a ghost!" War-Rock growled.

"Doesn't mean shit!" Rockman grinned. "We'll just keep breaking his skull until he gets bored!"

"That's your plan...?" Imperer sweat-dropped.

Rockman whispered, "Don't worry, I'll come up with a better plan! I just need more data and time. So all we can do, for now, is stall 'em."

"That's right!" Crown Thunder bragged. "But as an earthbound spirit I can't wander around freely and that gets pretty boring. That's why I put this amusement park and became a _ship_-bound spirit!" he laughed.

"That makes no freakin' sense..." Rockman sweat-dropped.

"I guess he was lonely..." Kotonoha sweat-dropped as well.

"He's an idiot..." Otome slumped. "He's a real idiot..." The ship began to rock, back and forth, and Otome turned green. "What a weird ghost... I think I'm getting seasick..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Gemini Spark appeared in the ship's control room.

"Let's make this fight a little more interesting," Gemini W grinned.

**"Gemini Thunder!"** they shouted in unison as they blasted the controls.

* * *

Outside, the ship bellowed as it dropped anchor, forcing it to make a U-Turn. The anchor returned to its position and the ship began sailing to the shore.

"What?" Crown Thunder gaped.

"Stop rocking the ship!" Otome begged, "It's making me feel worse!"

"What happened!" Imperer Spear demanded.

"We just made a U-Turn," Rockman answered.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Kotonoha asked hopefully.

Everyone heard a weird sound in the park that sounded like a microphone tuning.

"You can thank me for that, Rockman," a familiar voice said.

"Gemini Spark..." Rockman growled.

Gemini K spoke, "We destroyed the ship's control system and forced its direction towards a remote land point. This ship is now heading full speed towards it!"

Gemini W grinned, "Your destination is... Sakakino City's Denpa Energy Power Plant!"

Kotonoha gasped, "Sakakino's Denpa Energy Power Plant!"

"That doesn't sound good," Imperer Spear paled under his helmet.

Rockman's eyes widened, "If this ship makes contact with the plant..." He then imagined flames engulfing the city and people screaming. "We can kiss Sakakino good bye...!"

"That's right," Gemini W pressed on. "Sakakino city will be engulfed in flames."

"It'll be the BBQ of the fucking century!" Gemini K laughed. "But if you can beat Crown Thunder, then the ship will stop." He smirks, "_If_ you can beat him, that is."

"We wish you luck, Rockman. You're going to need it," Gemini W said condescendingly. And with that, the twins disappeared.

"I hate those fucking twins..." Rockman groaned to himself.

"Stop talking to yourself!" Crown Thunder ordered. "Fight me seriously, Rockman!" Crown Thunder unleashed his power again and turned on all the rides.

Otome, still on the carousel, was getting even dizzier. "Stop making anymore up-and-down movements!" she complained as she was about to lose her lunch.

Rockman already got Kotonoha off the carousel and she was now standing next to him.

"What should we do, Kazuki-kun?" she whispered to her super-powered boyfriend.

"I don't know..." he grimaced, "Every time we hit him, Crown Thunder recovers. If I can just figure out what's keeping him immortal, we can sever that link."

Crown Thunder was surfing the roller coaster, ready to attack. **"Totsugeki Lance! Hajou Hammer!"** Crown Thunder summoned two more skulls, armed with a lance and hammer, and charged at the two.

Rockman grabbed Kotonoha and dodged the flying skulls. He put her down and readied another card. **"Battle Card! Predation! Scope Cannon!"** His left arm turned into a cannon with a sniper scope attached and took aim. He fired and it hit the front, causing Crown Thunder to fly into the air.

Imperer Spear was next as he readied his own card. **"Sword Vent! Spiral Lance!"** A drill-tipped lance materialized in Imperer Spear's hand. He twirled it around his body before thrusting it into Crown Thunder's body, the drill revving into his body.

The ground began to glow once again, and Crown Thunder's wounds were healed again. Crown Thunder then leaped onto the Ferris wheel.

"Do you still not understand that it's pointless? I am an immortal earthbound spirit!"

"What can we do to beat him?" Imperer Spear growled.

"Relax," Rockman advised. "An opportunity will come." The skulls attacked him from behind, ramming into his body and causing Rockman to stumble around.

"You're finished now, Rockman!" Crown Thunder pointed his hand out and shot a blast of lightning. The blast engulfed Rockman and he shouted out in pain.

"AAARRRRGGGHH!"

Kotonoha gasped, "Kazuki-kun!" She ran to his body, still smoking, and lifted him slightly. "Kazuki-kun! Wake up! Kazuki-kun!"

"Become a ghost, just like me!" Crown Thunder laughed.

"Shut up, you creepy skeleton!"

"Huh?" Crown Thunder looked up.

"Harp Note, dropping in!" Harp Note descended from the sky and readied her sneak attack. **"Shock Note!"** She blasted Crown Thunder with her musical energy and landed by Rockman and the others. "Kazu-kun!" She turned to Kotonoha, "Is he OK?"

Kotonoha shook her head, "I'm not sure, but he's alive."

Rockman struggled to get up and grinned at his cousin. "Thanks for the save, Miso-shiru..."

"Don't mention it!" she returned.

Imperer Spear smiled under his helmet, "Good of you to join us, Miso-chan!"

Harp Note smiled, "You guys should've called me sooner!"

"Good! Now you can all die together!" Crown Thunder proclaimed as he was about to attack again.

**"Nasty Vent! Dark Screech!"**

Suddenly, the battle was disturbed by a high-pitched screech that shook the air like nails on a chalkboard. Everyone was covering their ears from the harsh sound.

"What the hell is that!" Harp Note demanded.

"I don't know..." Imperer Spear replied, "But it's killing me...!"

"I don't feel so good..." Kotonoha complained.

"A high frequency blast..." Rockman tried to analyze.

"Subaru!" Imperer called. "I'm sensing an AM life form."

"Really?" Imperer Spear replied.

The sonic attack finally stopped and everyone sighed with relief, including Crown Thunder.

"What in blazes was that?" Crown Thunder questioned.

"Ha ha ha!" a voice laughed. "So this is what the _great _Crown Thunder is capable of? I'm not impressed!"

"How dare you mock me! Show yourself!"

"As you wish!" A figure descended from the sky to reveal himself to all. He wore a dark navy bodysuit with silver armor, and a cape hung from his shoulders. Hanging from the left side of his belt was a sword, with the handle shaped like a bat. His helmet also resembled that of a bat.

"Who's he?" Imperer Spear asked.

"No idea..." Harp Note answered.

Ken floated over to Rockman. "Master Kazuki, I'm sensing AM readings from that human."

Rockman's eyes widened. "So, he's a Denpa-Human!"

"You cur!" Crown Thunder growled. "Who are you!"

"I am the terror that flaps in the night," the man answered. "I am the shadow that stalks your every move. I am...**Darkwing Knight**!"

He took his sword in hand and charged at Crown Thunder with impressive speed. Crown Thunder tried to dodge, but was too slow, and was struck by Darkwing Knight. Rockman and the others hung back to watch the new fight and were amazed.

"Sugoi..." Kotonoha breathed.

"His speed is incredible...!" Imperer Spear admired.

"But where did he come from?" Harp Note asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Miso-shiru," Rockman replied. "Ken-chan, start recording the fight."

"Consider it done!" the robot replied.

Crown Thunder fell to the ground from another strike. Darkwing Knight swung down but Crown Thunder rolled out o the way and struck the ground instead. The ground gave off its glow, as well as a pained moaned. Crown Thunder also held his body as if he was in pain.

"Kazuki," War-Rock called, "Crown Thunder is acting strange!"

Harp Note looked down, "What's up with the ground? It's acting as if it was hurt by that guy's attack!"

Rockman pondered, _'The ground is suffering from being attacked...'_ "Ken-chan, run a scan on the ground and make it fast!"

Ken scanned the ground and replied, "The energy the ground is emitting matches that Crown Thunder when he regenerates."

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_"I'm an immortal earthbound spirit!"_

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

"That's the secret to his immortality!" Rockman realized.

"Huh?" everyone blinked.

"It's because he's an earthbound spirit! Crown Thunder possessed a ghost who is chained to the land he died upon! As long as the ground is unharmed, so is he!"

"I get it!" War-Rock caught on. "Then that makes things easy, Kazuki!"

"Attack the ground!" Kotonoha realized.

"OK!" Imperer Spear cheered. **"Spin Vent! Gazelle Drill!" **Spear's gauntlet drilled into the ground, getting a pained moan out of it.

**"Battle Card! Predation! Freeze Knuckle!"** Rockman's left arm gained a blue gauntlet and he drove his fist into the ground, freezing the ground and causing it to shatter.

Crown Thunder flailed in pain as the ground continued to be hit.

"Now this I can get behind!" Harp Note smiled. **"Machine Gun String!"** Harp Note struck the ground.

Crown Thunder groaned as his body began to crack.

"I see," Darkwing Knight mused. He reached for the case at his belt and pulled out a card. He then opened the bat shaped guard of his sword and slid in the card. **"Sword Vent! Dark Lance!"** A black lance materialized in Darkwing Knight's hands and he stabbed the ground.

Crown Thunder's body was filled with cracks as he stood still.

"Now," Rockman called. **"Battle Card! Predation! Jet Attack!"** Rockman dashed towards Crown Thunder, punching right through his body.

Crown Thunder's body exploded and his skull flew into the sky. "Huh...?" he cried as he disappeared into the night and fell into the ocean.

The ship came to a stop and Otome fell from the carousel, unconscious.

Kotonoha sighed heavily, "That was close!"

"I'll say..." Imperer Spear nodded.

"Really that guy is hopeless," War-Rock sighed, "using a Denpa-Henkan on a corpse."

Darkwing Knight undid his Denpa-Henkan and revealed himself to the group. He appeared to be around seventeen. He had short black hair, wore a black leather jacket with matching boots and pants and a pair of sunglasses. On his left wrist was a dark navy Transer with a gold bat symbol on it. He took off his glasses to reveal his brown eyes.

Rockman undid his transformation, the others followed, and approached the young man. "Thanks for helping us," Kazuki acknowledged.

The boy nodded, "Don't mention it. I was just in the neighborhood."

Kazuki smiled, "I'm Ryuunosuke Kazuki." He motioned to his group, "That's Hibki Misora, Hoshikawa Subaru..." He trailed off as he walked over to Kotonoha and draped an arm around her shoulder, "And my girlfriend, Katsura Kotonoha!"

Kotonoha blushed and bowed to their new acquaintance. "It's nice to meet you."

The boy nodded, "I'm Len Callaway. So, where can a guy get some grub around here?"

* * *

"Ugh..." Otome groaned.

The next day, Kazuki and the others were on their way to school. Otome was still sick after the little "treasure hunt".

Kotonoha turned to Tsubasa, "Things sure were hectic last night, Tsubasa-san. It's great that everyone got out safely."

"Yeah," she replied offhandedly.

Makoto looked at Otome's report and whistled in amazement. "This is a pretty good report, Otome."

"Just as expected of Katou!" Sekai praised. "Even if she didn't find any treasure, she still came up with something badass!"

"The terror of seasickness!"

Otome cringed and turned pale, "J-Just thinking about last night is making me sick all over again..."

* * *

During class...

"Everyone," Shimizu-sensei called, "We have a new student joining us from America."

The class began whispering among themselves as the front door slid open and the transfer student walked in. He had short black hair, wore a black leather jacket with the school pants and school shoes. On his left wrist was a dark navy Transer with a gold bat symbol on it. He took off his glasses to reveal his brown eyes.

"I'm Len Callaway. It's nice to be here." the student introduced.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Bushido: And another Denpa-Warrior joins the fray! Next time, Otome is possessed by an FM! Oh no! What will happen to her? Who can save her? What has she become? Why the hell is she looking at Rockman like that!

Kotonoha: Let go of Kazuki-kun!

Bushido: Whoa! Easy there, Kotonoha-chan!

Rockman: This is so gross...!

Harp Note: Let go of my cousin!

Bushido: Stay tuned for the next action packed Rockman Days!

Next Episode: Snake Girls and Cat Fights!


	14. Snake Girls and Cat Fights!

Episode 14: Snake Girls and Cat Fights!

The city was in a panic as Denpa viruses attacked the city once again. People ran through the streets like chickens with their heads cut off. Fortunately, our Denpa-Heroes, Rockman, Imperer Spear, and Darkwing Knight, were on the job.

**"Rock Buster!" **Rockman called as he blasted the viruses one by one.

Imperer Spear felt that things were getting a little too crowded. "Looks like it's time for a party!" He took a card and slid it into his right knee pad. **"Advent! Call of the Herd!" **Out of nowhere, dozens of humanoid gazelles flooded the streets. They attacked the viruses with their spears and lances, deleting them in the process. Imperer Spear faced one virus that looked like a giant snake. He pulled out another card and activated it. **"Final Vent! Stampede Strike!" **He pointed to the Snake Virus and the Zelles jumped at the virus, kicking and punching at it, while blocking its vision. Imperer Spear jumped in front of the virus and grabbed its head, pulling it down, and raised his right knee into the virus's head, crushing it and blowing it up as a result.

Darkwing Knight, with his Dark Lance, was dealing with a rather large virus that seemed to look like a giant gray spider. It shot out poisonous needles from its mouth and Darkwing Knight dodged and blocked them all. He pulled a card from his belt and slid it into his sword. **"Nasty Vent! Dark Screech!" **A mechanical bat appeared from the sky and let out a high-pitched screech, disorienting the Spider Virus and allowing Darkwing Knight to finish it off. "Time to finish this," he said as he drew another card from his belt. **"Final Vent! Dark Drill!" **Darkwing Knight charged forward, allowing the bat to latch onto his back and to change its wings into his cape. Darkwing Knight jumped high into the air and held the tip of his lance at his feet and let his cape engulf his body. The cape then took the form of a drill and began spinning, as he dove down towards the virus. "Hooraaarggh!" Darkwing Knight dove at high speeds and impaled the Spider Virus, blowing it up from the impact.

Otome stood from behind a building taking pictures of the battle, mostly of Rockman. "Rockman-sama..." she sighed dreamily.

**"Battle Card! Predation! Dragon Nails!" **Rockman's dragon gauntlets appeared and he grinned. "Let's test out that technique Gou-sensei taught me." Blue aura began to pour from his body and travel into his claws. The claws then became electrified and surged with blue electricity. **"Gekiwaza! Rai Rai Zan!" **Rockman dashed forward and slashed at the other viruses with great speed, deleting them as a result.

"A new attack!" Otome gasped in amazement.

However, a Spark Virus blind-sided Rockman and tazered him. He shouted in pain and fell to the street asphalt.

"Rockman-sama!" Otome gasped.

"Rockman!" Imperer Spear and Darkwing Knight called as they landed to Rockman's side.

**"Shock Note!" **A blast of music energy blasted the virus and it was deleted. Harp Note descended from the sky and stretched out a hand to Rockman. "Here ya go," she offered.

Rockman smiled and accepted the hand. "Thanks, Harp Note."

Otome developed an X-vein on her forehead at the display of intimacy they were displaying. "What is that...?"

Harp Note then started to check Rockman's body. "You're not hurt anywhere, are you?" she asked with worry.

Rockman nodded. "I'm fine. Seriously, you don't have to worry about me all the time," he laughed.

Harp Note let out a sigh and hugged Rockman, "Thank goodness!"

_'She's... She's hugging him...!' _Otome fumed.

"Well, I'll see you guys later," Darkwing Knight nodded before flying off.

Rockman looked to Harp Note and Imperer Spear, "Let's get going." They all nodded and hopped up to the roof and hopped all the way out of sight.

Otome was alone and livid now. She turned red and steam escaped her ears. "What the hell!" she shouted to the heavens.

* * *

"Tadaima..." Otome called as she walked into her home.

"Okaeri, Onee-chan," Karen greeted as she saw her sister walk in. "You OK?"

Otome nodded offhandedly. "Where's Papa?"

"On his way home."

"And Mama?"

"Grocery shopping."

Otome nodded and headed upstairs, "Call me when dinner's ready." Karen nodded and went back to watching TV.

* * *

Otome was in room. It was littered with dolls and posters. Otome face fell into her bed and let out a heavy sigh into her pillow. She turned to reach for a picture frame. In the frame was an article of Rockman's first appearance. She stared at the article with intensity.

"Rockman-sama," she called to the frame, "Are you involved with that girl?" She then closed her eyes and remembered the hug Rockman and Harp Note shared. Her eyes snapped open and she sat at attention. "Bullshit! There's no way in hell that MY Rockman-sama would be all lovey-dovey with that harpy!" She looked to her ceiling. "No way..." she muttered before drifting to sleep, a single tear escaping from her eyes.

* * *

The next day, Kazuki, Kotonoha, and Subaru were on their way to school. Kazuki and Kotonoha were holding hands and didn't notice Otome walking up behind them and slapping Kazuki in the back, causing him to stumble.

"Oi, Katou, what the hell?" Kazuki called out, obviously pissed off.

Otome turned back to give Kazuki a slight glare, "Try walking straight." And she walked on.

"What was that about?" Subaru asked.

"No idea," Kazuki growled, "But I don't like it."

"I wonder what's wrong with Katou-san," Kotonoha said aloud.

"She's truly an odd one," War-Rock spoke from inside the Transer.

* * *

In class, Otome sighed at her desk with her head down.

"Seriously," Kazuki sighed as he watched Otome, "If she keeps this up, _I'm_ gonna start getting depressed."

Subaru walked into the classroom to greet Kazuki and Kotonoha. "Hi guys!" he then heard a sigh from Otome and looked to Kazuki. "What's up with her?"

"Miss Sunshine seems to be having some gray clouds over her horizon," Kazuki answered.

"She looks exhausted," Subaru commented.

"Something tells me exhaustion isn't what's actually eating at her."

"Ryuunosuke-kun?"

Kazuki turned to see three girls facing him with worried looks in their eyes. They were Obuchi Minami, Koizumi Natsumi, and Mori Kumi. They were friends of Otome's from the basketball team.

Kazuki quirked an eyebrow, "Can I help you?"

"Otome's been acting pretty down lately," Minami said.

"Looks like she's more than acting," he retorted.

"She's been slipping during basketball practice and she keeps sighing everywhere she goes," Natsumi explained.

"And you three are telling me this because...?"

"Well, we thought you'd know what's wrong with her."

"And what makes you think I'd know?"

"She usually gets like this after talking to _you_," Minami elaborated.

Kazuki palmed his face.

Natsumi looked at Kazuki with a pleading look in her eyes, "Look, can you just figure out what's wrong and help her? I thought you two knew each other since grade school or something."

Kazuki eyed the three girls and saw that they were serious. Otome was usually a pain in the ass, but she was still a friend.

"Alright," he sighed in defeat, "I'll see what I can do."

The three girls beamed at his answer and ran back to their seats. Kotonoha leaned in and kissed Kazuki on the cheek.

"You're so kind, Kazuki-kun," she complimented.

Kazuki looked back at a still sighing Otome, "Somehow I got a feeling that it's going to be the death of me."

"So, how can we cheer up Katou-san?"

"Why don't we try making her laugh?" Subaru suggested.

Kazuki shook his head, "No good. She'll just punch someone. And this time, it won't be me."

"Speaking from experience?"

Kazuki nodded, "That was the ONE and ONLY time she'll EVER get a hit off me."

As if on cue, Sekai and Makoto walked through the class door.

"Hey guys," the girl greeted.

Makoto was the first of the pair to notice the tension in the room. "What's wrong with Otome?"

"Otome-san is depressed for some reason," Subaru answered.

"And apparently, it's my fault," Kazuki added.

Sekai saw Otome from her spot and said, "She's frustrated."

Subaru and Makoto blinked in confusion, "Frustrated?"

She nodded, "You know, she's not getting what she wants, so she's frustrated. And I'd say the main cause of her frustration is that she wants to see Rockman."

Kazuki thought about it for a second, "You know, that kinda makes sense." _'Too bad I'm Rockman, though.'_

"We can fix her depression in two ways," Sekai continued, "One: She goes on a date with Rockman."

Kotonoha began to give off a cartoonish dark aura at the thought of Rockman (aka Kazuki) and Otome on a date. Kazuki saw this and cringed a little bit.

"That's close to impossible, so the second option is to take her to a Misora concert."

Kazuki interjected, "But Miso-shiru's booked for the week and tickets are sold out."

"Then we're doomed."

"I think I have an idea," Kotonoha suggested.

Kazuki turned to his girlfriend, "Really?"

Kotonoha nodded, "I bought some tickets to Sakakino's Indoor Water Park, a while ago, and was thinking I could take you and our friends."

_'But...'_ Subaru thought.

_'...that would mean...' _Kazuki thought as well.

_'Kotonoha/Misora in a bikini...!'_ they both thought at the same time. They had to keep themselves from drooling at imagining their girlfriends in bikinis. Despite already seeing the girls in their birthday suits, the image of them in bikinis seemed even more tantalizing. Maybe it was the way they covered the body and didn't cover the body at the same time.

Kazuki hugged Kotonoha and kissed her on the forehead, "And Koto-chan's sexy brain saves the day, once gain!" Kotonoha blushed and walked over to Otome's desk.

Meanwhile, Sekai and Makoto went back to their own classroom. Sekai spotted Hikari staring at Len, who was closer to the front, from her desk, around the top, with hearts in her eyes and a blush creeping around her face. The gears in Sekai's head started turning and her face adopted a mischievous grin.

"Hikari," she called.

Hikari looked down to the front of the classroom and saw Sekai. "What's up?" she replied.

"Kotonoha has tickets to the water park. You in?"

Hikari's face brightened up, "Sure!"

Sekai then turned to Len, "What about you, Len? Feel like swimming?"

Len looked up from reading his notes, "Oh sure, I'll tag along."

Hikari turned beat red, hearing that Len agreed on coming with the group. _'WHAT!'_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Friday...

Misora was in her dressing room, after a concert. Subaru was with her.

"The water park?" she asked.

Subaru nodded, "Kotonoha-san got tickets and wanted to take a bunch of us from school tomorrow. I wanted to see if you'd come with us."

Misora responded by kissing Subaru deeply before backing away, "Why didn't you say so? I gotta find a suit to wear!" Subaru chuckled to himself.

Outside the concert hall, Harp sat on the roof by herself.

"That was an awesome concert," she sighed to herself. She then felt some strong Denpa waves and turned behind her. "Who's there?" he demanded.

The being in question had a body of purple energy that was long, slender, serpentine in appearance, and had feminine curves. She had pads on her shoulders that were shaped like bulky snake tails. Her mask also had a snake motif to it, and her eyes were blood red.

"Oh, it's been a while, Ophiuchus," Harp greeted.

"What happened to your mission, Harp?" Ophiuchus demanded.

"Well, there were a few setbacks..."

"Where's War-Rock?"

Harp shrugged, "I can't beat him on my own!"

"And the Andromeda Key?"

"I may not look like it, but I tried my best."

Ophiuchus chuckled, "I don't believe that."

Harp snapped, "The others were beaten by Rockman too, you know!"

"Rockman?" Ophiuchus repeated with interest in her voice.

"It's the form War-Rock takes when he fuses with a human in Denpa-Henkan!"

"Denpa-Henkan, is it?" Now Ophiuchus was getting interested. If this Rockman was able to beat most of her comrades, then this could prove to be a worthy challenge.

"Hey, this planet won't cost us anything if we just leave it alone."

"I'm going to report your negligence to the boss," Ophiuchus responded, not hearing Harp's opinion.

"You'll see for yourself once you fight him!"

Ophiuchus grinned behind her mask, "Oh, trust me. I intend to fight him myself. But first, I'm going to need a human whose wavelength matches my own." And with that she disappeared.

Harp sighed and stared into the blue sky. "I've got a bad feeling about this..."

* * *

Saturday...

Kazuki and Co. were on a bus, heading for the Sakakino Indoor Water Park. All the respective couples sat together, while Len, Hikari, and Otome sat together in the back, with Len in the middle. Hikari stole several glances at Len, and was turning multiple shades of red.

"So, Len-san," Hikari spoke up, "Where did you used to live before you came to Sakakino?"

"Well, I was born in Los Angeles. My uncle was a cop and I lived with him until I got my passport certified."

"What about your parents?"

Len froze when he heard the question and held his head down. "I... don't wanna talk about them," he replied sadly.

Hikari wanted to kick herself for asking something so personal. "Gomen..."

Len sighed, "It's fine. It happened a long time ago anyway."

Otome looked over to Len and decided to ask a question that was eating at her for a while now. "Hey, Callaway. I've been thinking, you know your Japanese pretty well."

"That's because I'm half Japanese on my mother's side." Hikari smiled a little, learning at least learning about his ethnic backgrounds.

Otome nodded at the answer and looked toward the front of the bus and observed the other couples. Kazuki and Kotonoha were making idle conversation. Makoto and Sekai were taking a nap, Sekai leaning on Makoto with his arm draped around her shoulder. As for Subaru, he was alone on the bus, but he said Hibiki Misora was his girlfriend. Otome scoffed at that. There was no way in hell that a famous idol like Misora would date an average guy like Subaru, right? Oh, how wrong you were, Otome Katou. He he.

The bus came to a halt and parked by the front entrance. Everyone began to pile out of the back of the bus. When they got off, they met up with someone they'd never expect to see.

"Hey guys," Misora smiled, "What took ya so long?"

Makoto, Sekai, Hikari, and even Otome gaped at seeing Hibiki Misora.

"Oh my god!" Hikari squealed, "It's Misora-chan!"

"Wow," Sekai marveled, "It's really her!"

"Well," Makoto chuckled, "This is a surprise."

"But what's she doing here?" Otome questioned.

Subaru walked up to Misora and they held hands, "I invited her."

"So you really are dating Misora!" Sekai accused.

Misora hooked an arm around Subaru's and kissed him on the cheek. "We've been together for a while now."

Otome was flabbergasted. Subaru was dating HIBIKI MISORA! Next thing you knew, Rockman would turn out to be Ryuunosuke Kazuki! She shook that idea out of her head and walked to the entrance. "Let's just go!"

"What with her?" Misora asked Subaru.

Subaru sighed, "Otome-san's depressed. This was actually a plan to cheer her up."

"Then leave it to me," Misora grinned, "I'm all about cheering people up!"

* * *

Makoto, Kazuki, Subaru, and Len came out of the changing room and onto the pool area. Kazuki wore black shorts, trimmed with blue. His symbol, "Hope", rested on his right thigh. He was also wearing what looked like a silver collar. Subaru wore brown cargo trunks, trimmed with black and his gold gazelle symbol rested on one of the pockets. Len wore dark navy shorts, with his gold bat symbol resting on the left leg of his shorts. Makoto only wore plain gray shorts.

"I wonder what's keeping the girls?" Mokoto thought aloud.

Kazuki chuckled, "Don't you know anything, Itou? Girls take a lot longer when it comes to getting ready for swimming."

(A/N: That may sound sexist, but I'm speaking from experience. Don't judge me.)

Subaru looked to Kazuki and whispered, "By the way, what's with that collar?"

"Oh you mean this," he pointed to his collar. "It's an inhibitor. I built it myself. It seals my electrokinesis, so I don't have to worry about frying myself when I get in the water. It's waterproof too."

"Wow, you've come prepared," Subaru whistled.

Makoto wondered what Subaru and Kazuki were talking about and looked to Len, hoping he would get an answer. Len only shrugged.

* * *

Inside the girls' locker room, Kotonoha and the others were still getting ready. Kotonoha was fitting on her bikini while Otome and Hikari could only stare at how BIG she was.

"I knew, but..." Hikari gaped.

"Huh?" Kotonoha blinked.

"You're definitely big, Katsura-san."

"To be honest," Otome added, "I thought it was a push-up or something."

Kotonoha shook her head, "Oh no, I've always been like this. I've also been teased when I was little because of my chest. But Kazuki-kun always defended me and protected me from bullies."

Otome laughed a little, "True. Ryuunosuke would never leave you alone when we were all in Junior High."

Sekai looked over to the girls then looked down to her chest. She tried to push her breasts up, but failed. She then let out a heavy sigh.

"Don't worry about it."

Sekai looked up and saw Misora smiling. "Hibiki-san?"

"Call me Misora, and don't worry about your chest. You're still growing, so give it time. I'm sure Itou-kun enjoys it."

Sekai blinked, "How do you know about Makoto?"

"Oh, Kazu-kun told me about you guys. My cousin may look scary, but he really cares about his friends."

* * *

Kotonoha and the others came out to the pool area and revealed themselves to the boys.

Hikari wore a two-piece swimsuit that was orange and frilly. Len stole a quick glance at Hikari and gave a soft smile, acknowledging his classmate's beauty. Sekai wore a pink bikini, trimmed with white. She struck a pose and winked at Makoto, causing him to blush. Otome had a black bikini that showed off her feminine curves. Misora's magenta bikini showed off her hourglass figure, as well as her breasts. Subaru was close to having a nosebleed. Last but not least, Kotonoha blew Kazuki away with her figure; her beyond-hourglass curves, flawless skin, and green bikini, with thin white stripes, that BARELY supported her bust. You could almost see sparks flying off Kazuki's hair, his face red, if he wasn't wearing his inhibitor.

"I'd say orange is a good color on you, Hikari," Len complimented.

Hikari smiled and grabbed his arm, "C'mon, let's go on the water slide!" Len complied and the two headed off.

Otome was about to walk off but was caught on the wrist by Misora. "You're coming with us," she grinned. Otome nodded dumbly as Misora dragged her away. Sekai and Makoto went off somewhere else.

Kotonoha blushed and looked toward Kazuki.

He looked at her and smiled, "You're beautiful. You know that, right?"

Kotonoha blushed even harder, "I'm not very good at swimming."

Kazuki then took her hand and guided her to the pool, "Then I'll teach you."

So things went well for the group of teens. Hikari and Len had fun on the slide, three times. Misora, Subaru, and Otome enjoyed some time on an inflatable raft. Kazuki taught Kotonoha how to swim. However, she caught a cramp in her leg and Kazuki held her up so she could stand. Kotonoha then fell into Kazuki's arms and pressed her breasts against his toned chest. They both blushed and shared a short, yet sweet, kiss.

Around lunch time, everyone had a round of sandwiches, courtesy of Kotonoha. However, Otome was alone by the pool side, with her feet in the water. Kazuki glanced at her and got up from the table. Kotonoha gave Kazuki a worried look, but he only winked at her, and she nodded.

Otome sat there, by the pool side, staring into space. She then turned to her left as Kazuki took a seat next to her.

"So, what's on your mind?" Kazuki inquired.

Otome glared, "None of your business."

He nudged her, "C'mon, Oto-chi, is that any way to talk to an old friend?" He looked forward, "I mean, we've known each other since we were kids. We grew up together since grade school. You, me, Koto-chan, and the others." He looked back to Otome, "So, what's wrong?"

Otome sighed in surrender, "Can you keep a secret?"

Kazuki nodded, "Sure."

She blushed hard, "I... have a crush on Rockman-sama..."

Kazuki's eyes widened at that. "Well, I should've seen that coming. You were always eyeing some guy when we were young. Like you did with Itou."

Otome sputtered, "Y-You knew?"

He laughed, "It was plain on your face!"

Otome turned red, "S-Shut up...!" She then looked away, "You should know... I-I kinda liked you, too..."

Kazuki stopped laughing and stared at her. "Really," he said as a matter of fact.

Still red in the face, Otome nodded, "You were always nice, but I always acted as if I didn't care... And I knew you were in love with Kotonoha, so I gave up on you." Otome rarely called Kotonoha by her given name.

Kazuki sighed and draped an arm around her shoulder, "Look, Oto-chi, I may not have any answers for you, but I know one thing. You shouldn't obsess over one person."

"You mean Rockman-sama?"

Kazuki nodded and continued, "He's not the only guy out there. You should expand your horizons and get to know people. I'm not saying you should give up on Rockman, but to keep an open mind. I'm sure you'll find someone who's right for you." He poked her in the ribs and she giggled, "You definitely got the looks to drive any guy crazy!"

Otome stopped giggling and gave Kazuki a genuine smile. "Thanks, Kazuki," she said gratefully, using his given name instead of his surname. She then hugged him and Kazuki returned the hug. She then released him and got up, "I'll be in the bathroom." And she walked off.

Kazuki smiled, feeling good that he was able to help his friend.

* * *

Outside the park's glass roof, Ophiuchus stood and watched as Otome left.

"I found her," she grinned and she phased through the glass and beamed to the girl's bathroom.

* * *

War-Rock floated next to Kazuki and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Kazuki," he called.

Kazuki couldn't see War-Rock, but was able to sense him due to his electrokinesis. "What's up?"

"There's an FM nearby."

Kazuki blinked, "It's not Harp?"

He shook his head, "These wavelengths... If I've identified them correctly, then we've got a tough opponent on our hands."

Kazuki frowned at that. He was busy spending time with his friends and girlfriend and now some FM was going to cause trouble. Well, he was gonna have to teach whoever it was a lesson. He got up and ran back to the table.

"What's wrong?" Kotonoha asked.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom." Kazuki looked to Len and Subaru, "Can I leave the rest to you guys?"

Len saw the look in Kazuki's eyes and nodded. Subaru also recognized that look and nodded as well. Kazuki nodded and made his way to the bathroom.

* * *

Inside the girls' bathroom, Otome splashed her face and looked herself over in the mirror. She was glad that she was able to talk to Kazuki like they did when they were kids. Sure, they fought a lot, but deep down she cared for him. Too bad Kazuki was taken. Maybe if he had a brother... After one last check, she liked what she saw.

"Good," she smiled.

She turned her back and didn't notice Ophiuchus appearing in the mirror. Otome turned around, thinking she heard a noise, but saw nothing but her own reflection. Shrugging it off, she turned and began to walk out when she heard the sound again and turned, but saw nothing. She was getting nervous now, and calmly turned and screamed when she saw three images of a snake-like being in the mirror. She fell back on her butt and backed away in fear.

"W-W-What the hell are you?" she shouted.

* * *

Kotonoha looked to where Kazuki left and was getting worried.

"Kazuki-kun should be back by now," she murmured. She then got up, "I'm gonna go look for him."

Misora then got up from her seat, "I'll go with you."

* * *

Ophiuchus grinned, "Now, Denpa-Henkan with me."

"N-No..." Otome stuttered fearfully. "Help me... Rockman-sama!"

"Rockman?" Ophiuchus parroted. "Looks like we want the same thing. If you Denpa-Henkan with me, you'll be able to see your precious _'Rockman-sama'."_.

Otome thought about it for a minute. She could see Rockman, but was that worth accepting an offer from a monster? She thought back to what Kazuki said.

_"I'm sure you'll find someone who's right for you."_

Kazuki believed Otome would be able to find love in someone else. But this could be the only chance she had to be with her Rockman-sama!

Outside the bathrooms, Kazuki was pulling against his Transer as War-Rock tried to pull him into the girls' bathroom.

"Wait, dammit!" Kazuki said, "Wait a second, War-Rock! This is the girls' bathroom!"

"So what?" War-Rock dismissed as he tried to pull Kazuki in.

"We can't go in, dammit!"

"This is no time to be shy!"

Inside the bathroom, Otome's eyes were glazed over as Ophiuchus took control of her body.

**"Denpa-Henkan," **Otome called, **"Katou Otome. On-Air."**

* * *

Transformation Sequence:

Otome's clothes disappeared, revealing her naked body as snake-like flames of purple energy wrapped around her. When the flames dispersed, Otome had changed. She now had light-blue skin and her bust, which actually grew to a respectable D-Cup, was concealed by a purple brassier, with her midriff exposed. Her lower half was replaced by an armored blue and purple, and very muscular, tail that was studded with green gems on the sides. She also wore purple gloves and matching bracelets. Her shoulders were covered by pads that were shaped like the tips of snake tails, purple on the top and pink on the bottom. Her face was shadowed and covered by a pink veil, but her eyes shone red and were reptilian in nature. She also had a large purple braid that was wrapped by a long, green, snake with yellow eyes. She wore the same helmet as Ophiuchus.

* * *

"Anyway..." Kazuki struggled, "If you wanna go in, then... why don't you be more stealthy...?"

"We're going in!" War-Rock declared, with one final pull.

Kazuki stumbled in and hopped on foot, comically, as he entered the girls' bathroom. He then fell on his ass and covered his eyes.

"Sorry for intruding," he apologized to no one. He gasped when he was staring up at a snake girl that looked pretty pissed. She swiped her tail at Kazuki and knocked him back several feet, knocking him out, and phased out of vision.

"Kazuki!" War-Rock called. "Kazuki!"

Back in the pool area, Hikari watched the spot where everyone left. "Everyone should be back by now," she said worriedly.

Screams rang through the air as Ophiuchus appeared out of nowhere.

**"Gorgon's Eye!" **she called as she fire beams of red energy out of eyes and shattered the glass roof, shards of glass falling from above. People panicked and hauled ass as they made their way to the exits.

"What the hell is that thing?" Makoto stammered.

"I don't know, but she doesn't look friendly," Sekai cringed.

**"Snake Legion!"** Ophiuchus called as she launched her green snakes into the crowds of hectic humans.

"Let's get out of here!" Len ordered as he guided his classmates to the exit.

"But what about Ryuunosuke-san and the others?" Hikari argued.

"Don't worry," Len assured, "They'll be fine. Now go!"

Nobody argued as they ran for the exit.

As people left the park, Ophiuchus phased onto the roof once more and looked around for Rockman.

"Why aren't you here yet?" she screamed. "Come on out, Rockman!"

Back inside, Kotonoha and Misora ran into the girls' bathrooms and found Kazuki lying unconscious.

"Kazuki-kun!" Kotonoha gasped as she rushed to his side.

Kazuki groaned, "Giant... Snake girl..."

Misora cocked an eyebrow, "Snake girl?"

"Ophiuchus is here," Harp clarified.

"Then we better suit up!" Misora turned to Kotonoha, "Take care of Kazu-kun." Kotonoha nodded and Misora went into her routine. **"Denpa-Henkan! Hibiki Misora! On-Air!"**

* * *

Transformation Sequence:

Misora strummed a guitar string as her clothes disappeared, revealing her naked body before being wrapped by pink bands of energy. The bands wrapped tightly around her slim body as they formed her bodysuit and pink outfit. The bands then wrapped around her head and turned her hair golden yellow, as the helmet formed and the blue visor slid into place and covered her eyes. Misora did a twirl as a spot light stood on her and she strummed another string, signaling the end of the transformation to Harp Note!

She then beamed to where Ophiuchus was.

* * *

"Kazuki-kun!" Kotonoha called. "Please wake up, Kazuki-kun!"

Kazuki's eyes slowly opened to see Kotonoha holding his head on her lap. "Koto-chan..." He then slowly got up.

"Easy," she cautioned, "Misora-chan and I found you unconscious."

He looked at his Transer, "Where's that snake chick?"

"She's causing an uproar above us!" War-Rock answered.

Kazuki nodded, "**Denpa-Henkan! Ryuunosuke Kazuki! On-Air!**" Kazuki transformed into Rockman. He looked to Kotonoha. "I'll make this quick," he assured as he beamed to the outside of the park.

Kotonoha followed Rockman to the front entrance of the water park as she took cover behind a pillar to view what was going to happen.

Ophiuchus giggled as she was ready to launch another attack. **"Gorgon's...!" **She trailed off when a stray blast flew passed her head and she turned to the direction of the blast, which came from Rockman. She grinned and beamed to a nearby wave-road as Rockman followed. The two Denpa beings locked their gazes upon each other.

"You're finally here, War-Rock!" Ophiuchus glared.

"Ophiuchus!" War-Rock growled. "I knew it was you!"

"The Andromeda Key..." Then something happened and Ophiuchus's personality did a 180. She clasped her hands and smiled, "I finally get to see you, Rockman-sama!"

HUH?" Rockman bugged. _'That voice...'_

"You be quiet...!" Ophiuchus ordered but couldn't hold _her _back. "Rockman-sama!" Ophiuchus slithered over to Rockman and he panicked and dodged the advance and flipped over her. "Don't run away! **Gorgon's Eye!**" She fired her lasers and Rockman barely dodged the beams. "Why?" Ophiuchus cried, "I want you to stay with me!"

"War-Rock!" Rockman called. "Exactly how many FM chicks did you get with before I met you?"

War-Rock shook his head, "No. That's the personality of the human she's Denpa-Henkaned with. Both of their wills have fused together."

"That's right," Ophiuchus confirmed. "I am **Ophiuchus Queen! **I will get both Rockman-sama AND the Andromeda Key!"

Rockman scratched his head, "She kinda reminds me of someone..." His eyes then widened, "Katou...!"

Kotonoha heard Rockman from where she was and she gasped, "That's... Katou-san...?"

"Don't lose focus," War-Rock advised, "Here she comes!"

**"Snake Legion!"** Ophiuchus Queen dispatched her snakes at Rockman but he was ready.

**"Battle Card! Predation! Dragon Nails!" **Rockman got into his dragon stance and sliced some of the snakes to ribbons. However, one snake blindsided Rockman and he gasped.

**"Shock Note!"** The musical blast made contact with the snake and it exploded.

Rockman looked up and saw Harp Note standing on another wave-road. "Harp Note!"

"Leave this to me, Rock-kun," Harp Note smiled as she descended to their level and gazed at Ophiuchus Queen.

"There you are," Ophiuchus Queen pointed at Harp Note, "You little thief!"

"Wh-What? Who's a thief?" Harp Note snapped.

Ophiuchus Queen fumed, "I hate you! I hate you for messing around and fighting alongside _my _Rockman-sama!" She then charged at Harp Note.

Kotonoha took a minute to process what Ophiuchus Queen (Otome) said. "She's... in love with Rockman!" She then looked up to the battle and whispered, "Please be careful, Kazuki-kun..."

Harp Note's amps materialized beside her, **"Shock Note!"** She fired but Ophiuchus Queen had other plans.

**"Quick Serpent!"** Her body was engulfed in light and she dash-tackled Harp Note.

**"Rock Buster!" **Rockman fired low-level blasts at Ophiuchus Queen. They didn't deal much damage, but they did sting.

"How could you do that, Rockman-sama?" Ophiuchus Queen cried and shook her head, "After... After all the support I've shown for you!" She then dashed for him.

Rockman fired more small blasts but she dodged them all with amazing speed. _'I can't hurt her too badly... But damn she's fast...! She as fast as Wolf!'_

Ophiuchus then caught Rockman in a constriction hold with her tail. He shouted in pain as he felt his body breaking under the snake girl's grasp.

"Kazuki-kun!" Kotonoha gasped.

_'Shit...!' _Kazuki thought,_ 'So much power... She's gonna kill me, at this rate...!'_

Ophiuchus Queen giggled and leered at Rockman sultrily, "I've finally caught you, Rockman-sama!" She then started rubbing her cheek against Rockman's, "Now, let's go together, to the other side of the Andromeda!" She giggled at the thought of being with her Rockman-sama together forever.

_'Dammit... I don't know if I should be turned on by this or grossed out...!'_

Kotonoha heard and saw this and, for the record, was NOT HAPPY! "Nani!" she snapped. "Otome-san! Let go of Kazuki-kun right now!"

Ophiuchus Queen blinked and looked down, seeing Kotonoha. She then glared, "Katsura Kotonoha, so even _you _are trying to steal my Rockman-sama away from me!"

**"Machine Gun String!**" Harp Note launched her guitar strings and grabbed Rockman. "Get off of him!" She yanked the strings and freed Rockman from Ophiuchus Queen's grasp.

"Stop getting in my way...!" Ophiuchus Queen growled.

Finally free from being crushed, Rockman panted, "Thanks...(pant) Miso-chan..."

"Thank me later," Harp Note insisted. "We've gotta stop her!"

Rockman shook his head, "Not without causing major damage. Most of my Battle Cards are power-based!"

Down at ground level, Kotonoha was getting mad. _'How dare she...! How dare she try to take MY Kazuki-kun from me...! Unforgivable... UNFORGIVABLE!' _Suddenly, she felt a pulse from her Transer. "Eh?" She opened it to see a red ball of armor. "What is this...?"

The ball began to move and open slowly. Kotonoha's eyes widened as the ball was actually an armored Chinese dragon. Its long and armored body was red, trimmed with silver and had a silver belly, with a broad sword at the tip of its tail. Its yellow eyes glowed and it growled, revealing its sharp fangs. Its silver whiskers flowed like waves.

"Wh-What are you...?" Kotonoha asked fearfully.

The dragon smiled, "Ohayo, Ojou-sama!"

Kotonoha blinked, "Ojou-sama?"

The dragon nodded and yawned, "It's been almost forever since I've been asleep." He then looked into the air and saw the battle. "Looks like War-Rock has gotten himself in trouble again," he sighed.

"You know War-Rock?"

He nodded, "We've been comrades for centuries. I see that Harp-chan is in the middle of combat as well. But I don't recognize the two humans."

"That's Misora-chan and Kazuki-kun!"

The dragon chuckled, "And they're fighting Ophiuchus-chan. Should've seen that coming." He looked to Kotonoha, "I assume the male is your mate?"

Kotonoha blushed, "How did you know that?"

"I can sense it in your wavelengths."

"My wavelengths?" she repeated.

"That's right! Your wavelengths match my own to a "T". So, would you like to help your mate?"

"You can save Kazuki-kun?"

"Only if you want me to. Personally, It would be a problem for me if War-Rock is destroyed. I can't let that happen to my comrade."

Kotonoha stopped to think. She realized this dragon was an FM. All the FMs she's encountered fused with a human to become stronger. But they lost their hearts to those FMs in the process. However, War-Rock was an FM and Kazuki became Rockman. So maybe Kotonoha could become like Kazuki. The question: was she willing to risk losing her heart in order to save the person she loved?

"What's your name, Ryuu-san?" she asked.

The dragon grinned, "I am Redder! What's yours?"

"Katsura Kotonoha desu. Onegai, Redder-san, Denpa-Henkan with me!"

"Wakarimashita, Ojou-sama!"

Kotonoha set herself and did a pose, similar to Kazuki. **"Denpa-Henkan! Katsura Kotonoha! On-Air!"**

Red flames engulfed her body and Kotonoha began to change.

* * *

Transformation Sequence:

Kotonoha's clothes were incinerated by flames of red energy, leaving her naked. The flames wrapped around her body to form a tight fitting black leotard that hugged her body and tight fitting black thigh-high socks. The flames wrapped around her arms and legs to form red knee-high boots and a right red gauntlet. The flames encased her busty chest to form an armored silver vest, trimmed with red. Her helmet was red and shaped like a dragon's head, with an inverted triangular green gem in the center of the forehead, and a green visor covering her eyes. Her left arm was replaced by Redder's head. In the center of her chest armor was Kotonoha's symbol, a violet star (The symbol of the Star Sapphire Corps from the Green Lantern Comics) and around her waist was a silver belt that had a black case in the buckle and had a golden dragon head in the center with a green gem in its forehead.

* * *

"You're mine, Rockman-sama!" Ophiuchus Queen proclaimed as she charged forward.

**"Drag Buster!"**

A blast of red energy collided with Ophiuchus Queen and did major damage. Rockman and Harp Note blinked in surprise.

"Where did that come from?" Harp Note blinked.

Rockman shook his head, "Don't look at me!"

"It can't be..." War-Rock denied.

"What's up, War-Rock?"

"These wavelengths... I recognize them!"

"So do I!" Harp added.

Suddenly, a figure descended from the sky and landed on the wave-road, in front of Rockman and Harp Note and facing Ophiuchus Queen. She was clad in a black tight-fitting clothing and red armor. Her visor shielded her eyes, so her face could not be identified. Her suit hugged her body just enough to show off her curves and Kazuki was starting to drool.

"Who the hell are you!" Ophiuchus Queen demanded.

The girl answered, "I am the dragon of fire and love! My flame cannot be extinguished by anything! Watashi wa... **Drag Redder!**"

"I knew it," War-Rock realized, "It IS you, Redder!"

Drag Redder turned to face Rockman and Harp Note. Rockman's eyes widened when he saw that it was actually...

"Koto-chan...!" he gasped.

Redder smiled, "Long time no see, War-Rock! Likewise to you, Harp-chan!"

Kotonoha smiled, "Ohayo, Kazuki-kun!"

Harp Note looked to Harp, "OK, I'm lost. Who's Redder, and why has he Denpa-Henkaned with Koto-chi?"

Harp answered, "Redder is one of our comrades from the planet FM."

Rockman nodded, "That's right. War-Rock mentioned him before."

"Surely he also told you how strong I am," Redder interrupted. He then looked to Kotonoha, "Ojou-sama, let's show your mate just how powerful we really are!"

**Music - "Hatenaki Inochi" by Kitadani Hiroshi**

Drag Redder nodded and looked to Rockman, "Kazuki-kun, you've always done your best to protect me. Now it's my turn to protect you." She then turned to face Ophiuchus Queen.

"So, now you're trying to get in my way?" Ophiuchus Queen snarled. "Then I'll rip you apart and take Rockman-sama by force!"

She charged forward to grab Drag Redder but was evaded as Drag Redder jumped out of her way and landed several feet behind her. Drag Redder reached for her belt and pulled out a card. She then inserted it into Redder's mouth and he chomped it.

**"Sword Vent! Drag Saber!"** Drag Redder called out as she held her hand out to the sky. A broad sword then fell into her right hand and she twirled it around her body quickly and expertly. She then swung at Ophiuchus Queen, landing consecutive hits and sparks flying off the snake girl's body.

Harp Note and Rockman were stunned at the kind of power that Kotonoha, now Drag Redder, possessed.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Harp Note asked.

Rockman nodded, "To think that Koto-chan had this much power..."

Ophiuchus Queen grunted, "I won't lose... **Snake Legion!**" She launched her serpents and they charged at Drag Redder.

Drag Redder responded by banishing her sword and pulling another card from her belt. Redder ate it. **"Advent! Summoning Redder!" **Redder's head disappeared, returning Kotonoha's arm to normal, and a red mechanical dragon, resembling Redder, appeared and spewed fire from its mouth, incinerating the snakes. It then curled around its mistress and roared as it hovered in the air.

"Shall we finish this, Ojou-sama?" Redder asked.

Drag Redder nodded and drew another card from her belt. She tossed it into Redder's mouth. **"Final Vent!" **she called. She went into a kata and Redder flew around her body and ascended into the air. Drag Redder jumped up and twirled her body upward, extending her right foot and bringing her left back and aiming right at Ophiuchus Queen. Redder then shot a flame at Drag Redder, engulfing her body in harmless flames and empowering her kicking foot. **"Dragon Flame Smash!" **Drag Redder flew at Ophiuchus Queen and the attack collided, engulfing the snake girl and unleashing hellish pain. The damage was enough to leave Otome unconscious and Ophiuchus was forced to leave her host's body as she flew into the sky and retreated.

"Dammit!" Ophiuchus cursed as she disappeared.

**Music End**

* * *

After the battle, Otome awoke with no memory of being possessed or of the battle that took place. It was probably better that way. Right now, Kazuki was in the park's shower area, washing up and trying to ease the pain to his sore body.

"Damn," Kazuki grunted, "My body's sore all over." He then heard the curtain behind open and he turned to see Kotonoha, naked and holding a towel to cover her front, which really didn't do much of a good job. "Koto-chan..."

Kotonoha blushed and smiled, "How's your body, Kazuki-kun?"

"Still sore," he sighed.

She then cast him a sexy glare. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel _better_?" she asked as she began to stroke his already hard cock.

Kazuki chuckled and gave Kotonoha a feral grin, "I can think of a few things."

Kotonoha got on her knees and kissed the pulsing member before taking it in her mouth. Kazuki leaned against the wall and sighed as he enjoyed Kotonoha's treatment. She then grabbed his balls and caressed them gently, causing Kazuki to moan under her touch. She then moved her left hand and began stroking her already moist southern lips, imaging Kazuki sliding in and out of her. She continuously bobbed her head, sliding her tongue along his shaft and occasionally sucked on the head. This pushed Kazuki over the edge as he released himself into Kotonoha's mouth and she happily swallowed his seed.

Kazuki helped Kotonoha up to her feet and gently pinned her against the wall and drew a hand to her pussy. He traced his fingers gently around her lips and she shuddered before they engaged each other in a loving kiss, tasting each other like always. Kazuki then slid two fingers into Kotonoha's hot snatch and she gasped silently, enjoying the felling of Kazuki sliding in and out of her.

He nibbled her left ear and whispered huskily, "All you had to do was ask, you naughty girl."

Kotonoha whimpered as he continued his ministrations and he moved another hand to her breast, gently squeezing the soft mound and brushing the nipple. He then moved to the other breast and began suckling on it like a newborn, covering the soft flesh with his saliva. Kotonoha moaned as she wrapped her arms around Kazuki and brought him closer, their bodies coming into contact with each other. Kazuki slid his fingers faster inside Kotonoha and she screamed silently, cumming on his hand. He brought his hand to view and licked some his fingers, and let Kotonoha suck on the others.

Kazuki turned Kotonoha around so she was facing the wall and pressed his back against her as he whispered, "You know, you still have one more virginity." He proved this by massaging her shapely ass. "Are you ready?"

Kotonoha was already panting and nodded, "Take me all the way, Kazuki-kun! Fill my ass! I want to feel you inside of me!"

Kazuki smiled and kissed her as slowly eased himself into Kotonoha's back door. She winced but relaxed as Kazuki was fully inside of her once puckered ass. He held her by her stomach and began to move, his cock sliding into her easier now. Kotonoha panted and began massaging her breasts. Kazuki lowered his other hand and massaged her hard clit, Kotonoha moaning louder as Kazuki rubbed and twisted the sensitive bud. Kazuki sped up his pace and Kotonoha pushed back on him, trying to get as much of his cock in her as she could. Kazuki smacked her right cheek softly and she gave a quick yelp. He gave her clit a quick twist as she screamed and came all over his hand, her inner thighs, and on the floor. He felt her ass tighten as he grunted and came in her ass, his cum filling every orifice of her anus. Kazuki pulled out of Kotonoha's rear and she turned around and pulled him into another kiss, their tongues battling for dominance.

Kazuki smirked as he grabbed Kotonoha by her tender ass and she gasped as he put her up on the wall once again. He then kissed her as he slid his pulsing cock into her infinitely tight womanhood in one go. She panted as he slowly sped up his thrusts and she bucked her hips to match his speed. He then had Kotonoha wrap her legs around his waist and he rammed into her.

"Kazuki-kun..." Kotonoha panted, "Your dick... I can feel it... filling up my pussy... it feels so good...!" She then grabbed his face and kissed him hard, "Kazuki-kun, I love you...!"

Kazuki grunted, "And I love you... Hime-chan...!"

"Please, make love to me even harder!" she pleaded as Kazuki slowly rammed into her hard enough without hurting her.

Kazuki began licking Kotonoha's neck and sucked a spot softly, causing Kotonoha's spine to shiver. "Koto-chan, I'm gonna cum."

"Please, do it inside me...!" she panted. "I... I'm gonna cum too...!"

Kazuki rammed once more into Kotonoha and they screamed each other's names as they both came, Kotonoha and Kazuki's fluids mixing inside of her. Kotonoha's fingers dug into Kazuki's back and he winced as her nails broke the skin of his back and reveled in the pain as he made out with Kotonoha again.

* * *

Kazuki yawned and stretched as he and Kotonoha walked out of the shower. She had a wide smile plastered on her face.

"That was fun," she smiled.

"Among other things," he retorted with a grin.

Kotonoha's Transer opened up to reveal Redder. "It's amazing how humans can be so passionate," he commented.

Kazuki glared at the red FM, "You weren't watching us, were you?" His fists crackled with electricity.

"Heavens no," he denied. "I may be an alien, but I know a thing or two about privacy! Right now, my only concern is helping Ojou-sama and you, Ryuunosuke-dono."

Kotonoha giggled, "Arigato, Redder-san."

Redder winked, "Please, call me Redder!" Kazuki rolled his eyes.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Bushido: And that's it for this one! Kotonoha has become Drag Redder! I combined the features of Kamen Rider Ryuki and Megaman Zero. I think it came out pretty good. Next time, a lawyer gets into a little scrape and Kazuki ends up saving him. Meanwhile Ox Fire returns to stir up trouble again.

Ox Fire: Rockman! You and I have a score to settle!

Shuichi: You know, you just made me late for an appointment. Are you ready to teach this fellow a lesson, Giga?

Giga: Let's blow him away, Kitaoka!

Kazuki: Get ready for tons of explosions!

Kotonoha: Be sure to wear a helmet while reading the next chapter! You wouldn't want your head to get blown off.

Kazuki: ...Koto-chan... that's just a figure of speech.

Kotonoha: (Sweat-drops) I guess you're right!

Bushido: (Chuckles) Anyway, stick around for more Rockman Days! R+R!

Everyone: We'll be waiting!

Next Episode: Grab Life by the Horns!


	15. Grab Life by the Horns!

Episode 15: Grab Life by the Horns!

It was December! And that meant that it was close to Christmas time in Sakakino City! However, while it was decorating time and Christmas dinners for some citizens, for others it was just another time to fight viruses.

**"Rock Buster!"**

**"Drag Buster!"**

Rockman and Drag Redder were out on a date at the mall, as Ryuunosuke Kazuki and Katsura Kotonoha, and a virus had suddenly attacked. It was humanoid in size and resembled a boar. The Boarder Virus attacked the mall and the two teens Denpa-Henkaned into their alter egos. Their blasts connected with the boar, but did little to stop it. It then charged at Drag Redder but she was prepared as she drew a card from her belt and fed it to Redder. **"Guard Vent! Drag Shield!" **Two shields, resembling Redder's undersides, materialized in Drag Redder's hands and she held them against the charging virus. It collided with the shields and they held fast, not yielding to the virus. Drag Redder pushed forward and side kicked the virus, stumbling across the floor. Rockman and Drag Redder stood side by side, ready to finish the virus.

"You ready, Koto-chan?" Rockman asked with a grin.

"Hai, Kazuki-kun," Drag Redder nodded before pulling out another card and feeding it to Redder. **"Strike Vent! Drag Flame!"**

**"Battle Card! Predation! Charge Shot!"**

Rockman held his buster arm forward and quickly charged his energy as Drag Redder's buster charged with hot flames, launching in the forms of a giant blue fireball and giant red fire ball respectively. The two blasts collided with the Boarder Virus and it exploded. The two Denpa-Humans sighed and beamed to the roof of the mall.

"That was an awesome finish, Koto-chan!" Rockman smiled. "I'd say you're getting the hang of this!"

Drag Redder blushed from the praise but nodded, "Arigato, Kazuki-kun."

The two warriors then deactivated their Denpa-Henkan and made their way to the street levels. Kazuki and Kotonoha walked through the street, hand in hand, and walked through the open market. Kotonoha saw something in the window of an electronic store and stopped.

"What's wrong, Koto-chan?" Kazuki asked, curious as to why Kotonoha stopped their stroll.

She pointed to a poster in the window. "Look at this," she urged. Kazuki read it and it described a Christmas special sale of two matching cellphones for the price of one. "Wouldn't it be nice if we had matching cellphones?" The cellphones were mainly black, one being trimmed with blue and the other trimmed with red.

Kazuki smiled, "Sure." And Kotonoha beamed as she pulled him inside the electronic store. Several minutes later, the two came out of the store with their matching phones in hand. "You know, this isn't the present that I have set up for you."

Kotonoha leered at Kazuki playfully, "Oh then what could it be, I wonder?"

Kazuki leaned in to give Kotonoha a sweet, chaste, kiss, "That, my love, is a secret."

Kotonoha blushed and leaned in closer to wrap around Kazuki's arm and gaining a tighter grip, which he didn't mind. They were crossing the street but didn't notice a car speeding down the street. Kazuki's senses flared as he grabbed Kotonoha and jumped, dodging the car as it hit a pole. Kazuki then landed, while carrying Kotonoha bridal style.

Kazuki looked to Kotonoha, "You OK?"

She nodded, "I'm fine."

"That asshole should watch where he's driving!" War-Rock growled.

"Seriously!" Redder agreed.

Kazuki looked over to the car and saw the driver struggling to get out. "I think he needs help!" The two teens ran to the car to assist the driver.

Kotonoha tried to pull the door open but it didn't budge. "I think it's jammed," she suspected.

"I got this!" Kazuki cracked his knuckles and grabbed the door. With one quick jerk, he pulled the door right off the hinges. He helped the driver, which was a man, out of his seat and onto his feet.

The man in question was around his late twenties and had semi-long brown hair and matching eyes. He wore a dark green business suit and had a green Transer on his left arm. The Transer had a golden bull on it.

"You OK?" Kazuki asked.

The man nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine." He turned to see several cars and paled. "Oh shit!" he groaned and he ran off.

"Hey, wait up!" Kazuki called but the man didn't hear him.

Some other men in business suits pulled up and walked up to the teens. "You two OK?" one man asked.

Kazuki nodded, "We're fine."

The man nodded, "That guy has caused trouble for us as well." He took out a piece of paper and wrote on it. "Here's my number. Call me if you spot him." He handed the paper to Kazuki and ran off with his comrades.

Kazuki stared at the phone number and blinked, "What the hell just happened?"

Kotonoha shook her head, "I'm not sure, but at least we're alright."

Kazuki nodded and heard his stomach growl, "Wanna get something to eat?"

Kotonoha nodded, "How about we go to the Radish?"

Kazuki nodded and the two were on their way.

* * *

The Radish was Sakakino's hot spot for teenage hangouts. Of course other customers were present as well. Actually... they were more of the perverted kind. Mainly because of the staff's... questionable dress code. The waitress uniform consisted of blue arm sleeves, a short white skirt with blue trim, blue sandal shoes, and white top, trimmed with blue, that looked more like a bra than anything else.

Kotonoha and Kazuki walked through the front door and were greeted by Sekai, who was also an employee.

"Welcome to Radish," Sekai greeted with a smile.

"Ohayo, Sekai-san," Kotonoha returned.

Kazuki cocked an eyebrow, "You work here too?"

Sekai nodded, "My mom owns this restaurant."

"What's up with the outfits?"

Sekai giggled, "My mom has an odd fashion sense." She leaned in and whispered to Kazuki, "If you want, I could have an outfit ready for Kotonoha too."

Kazuki took a minute to think about that prospect: Kotonoha in that tight outfit, the skirt showing off her perfect legs, the top desperately trying to contain her divine bust, her sexy flat stomach that was so clean he could eat right off of it... He trailed off as he was starting to drool, and a small trickle of blood escaping his nose.

Kotonoha glared playfully, "What are you thinking about, Kazuki-kun?"

Kazuki snapped back to reality and wiped the drool and blood from his mouth and nose. "Nothing... Anyway, as tempting as the offer sounds, Sekai, we're just here to get something to eat."

Sekai giggled, "Follow me." She then guided them to a private booth.

While the teens made their way to a seat, Sekai's mother, Youko, watched Kazuki with interest in her eyes. Not that kind of interest, but was observing him.

_'Hmm,'_ she thought, _'Good height, nice posture... I can tell he works out, so he must be pretty strong. He's got a girlfriend, so he must have some good manners. He may be just what I'm looking for...' _Youko giggled to herself, _'He's kinda cute too.' _Now she just had to wait and see if there was anything else she may like about Kazuki.

Before they reached the table, Kazuki spotted some activity off the corner of his eye. One of the male customers was putting the move on one of the waitresses. She tried to object, but he kept egging on and tried to cop a feel at her expense. Kazuki's blood was starting to boil. His father had taught him that women were precious and were to be treated with the utmost respect, like a princess. Kazuki always took his father's teachings to heart and this man was now challenging his beliefs. His fists and hair crackled with electricity and his eyes turned feral, the electricity flaring in them as well, and his pupils becoming reptilian in appearance. He walked over to them and Kotonoha looked to see Kazuki making his way to the commotion.

"Kazuki-kun?" she blinked.

"C'mon babe, how 'bout we have some fun?" the man egged.

"I said I'm not interested," the waitress denied.

The man felt up her leg and she flinched, "Then how about after work?" He then felt a grip on his shoulder and was forcefully turned around. "Hey, what the-" He was cut off when Kazuki stared at him dead in the face.

**"Leave, or else," **Kazuki ordered.

"Or else what?" the man glared.

Kazuki cracked his knuckles and electricity danced around his fists, but wasn't noticed by anyone. **"I make you."**

"You little punk...!"

He tried to punch him but Kazuki caught his right hand. With a quick flex, he broke every bone in his hand. The guy screamed in pain and fell to the ground, Kazuki still holding onto the broken hand. Some girls gasped and some guys winced. Youko watched the display of power and was grinning from ear to ear.

Kazuki leaned in and growled, **"The left one is next, weakling..."**

"OK, OK," the man cried, "I give, I give!"

**"Then know your place, and never let me see your face around here again, pathetic worm...!" **Kazuki let go and grabbed the man by the collar, pulling him up off his feat. He looked to a waitress and she ran for the door and opened it. Kazuki walked to the front entrance and threw the man out. He closed the door and glared to the other male customers that looked suspicious in his eyes. He flexed his right hand, electricity dancing around it. **"Anyone else...?" **The men cringed in fear as they saw the aura of a ferocious blue dragon behind Kazuki and went back to eating. The waitresses and other female customers clapped and whistled at the performance. Kazuki snapped out of it and looked around.

Kotonoha ran to his side, "Are you alright?"

Kazuki nodded, "Yeah, just had another one of my moments."

"That was awesome!" Sekai complimented. Kazuki scratched his head and blushed in embarrassment.

Youko walked over to the teens and tapped Kazuki on the shoulder. He turned to see the older woman and cringed a little nervously.

"Can you come with me to the back?" Youko asked with a smile.

_'Shit, I'm in trouble...' _Kazuki silently nodded and followed Youko to the office.

* * *

In the office, Youko took a seat behind her desk. "Please have a seat," she offered. Kazuki nodded and took a seat in front of her. "I saw what you did out there."

Kazuki bowed deeply, "I'm terribly sorry for being a hindrance to your business, Saionji-san."

Youko blinked, "You know who I am?"

"Well, you look like Sekai so I guessed you two would be related. And since you seem more mature to be just her sister, I suspected you may be her mother."

Youko whistled, "I'm impressed. So, about your little _show_…"

"I was out of line. I didn't mean to cause any trouble," he bowed again.

"Why did you do that?" she asked curiously.

Kazuki sighed, "My father taught me that women are precious and must always be treated with respect. I've always held firm to my father's teachings and that guy basically challenged my beliefs." He spat, "It disgusts me to see how men could treat women like pieces of meat sometimes."

Youko smiled, "Congratulations, you're hired!"

Kazuki blinked, "Say huh?"

"I wanna hire you," she clarified. "You see, there will always be guys like the one you kicked out. That's business. Unfortunately, I don't have any muscle to help keep some of the _customers_ in line. When I saw you walk in with your girlfriend, I knew you the one."

"Wow, um... thanks?"

"I assume you're Ryuunosuke Kazuki-kun?"

"How did you know my name?"

"You're friends with my daughter aren't you?" she giggled at his obliviousness. "She talks about you and your friends all the time! Plus, she's been a little lonely lately, since Setsuna left for Paris." She leaned over the desk, "So, would you like the job?"

"So, I'm more or less your guard dog?" Kazuki deadpanned.

"You don't want the job?" She asked worriedly, "You don't like the outfits?"

Kazuki blushed and shook his head, "It's not about the outfits... Although, they are made quite well."

Youko beamed, "Would you like me to make one for Katsura-chan?"

Kazuki blinked, "I was right. You and Sekai DO think alike." Youko giggled at the compliment. "But it's just that I'm still dealing with some things. I'm busy in school, my martial arts training, doing research..." _'Fighting evil aliens bent on destroying the Earth...'_ "I just have a lot on my plate right now. But I'll think about it."

Youko sighed in defeat, "Well, I hope we get to work together soon. The girls would really appreciate it."

Kazuki nodded and headed for the door. He stopped and turned around, revealing a creeping blush, "And as for the custom outfit, I'll think about that too."

Youko giggled and waved as Kazuki left the office. "What a nice boy," she said to herself. She took a framed picture and looked at it with a serene smile. It was a picture of her in a familiar high school uniform. With her was a young girl with long black hair and vibrant storm blue eyes, wearing the same outfit but had a blue headband wrapped around her head. The two girls were holding each other and were smiling at the camera. "He's grown up to be a wonderful young man. I wish you could see him now, Hikari-chan."

* * *

Kazuki walked out to the restaurant and was met with Kotonoha and Sekai.

"So," the bruenette spoke, "What did Mom want?"

Kazuki blushed, "She wanted to hire me..."

Kotonoha beamed "Really?"

Sekai beamed as well, "Seriously? She wanted you to work here?"

Kazuki nodded, "I told her I'd think about it."

"Well, a lot of the girls here would feel way safer, knowing that you're here."

Kazuki scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Thanks, I guess..."

"Well, let me take you two to your table, and this meal's on the house!"

Sekai finally guided Kazuki and Kotonoha to their table, which was a booth. After they took a seat, Sekai whipped out a pad and pen.

"So, what'll it be?"

After scanning the menu, Kazuki looked up, "How about... 2 sets of gyozas, 2 sets of yakitori, and 2 glasses of iced tea." Sekai quickly wrote the orders.

"And 2 beef bowls, please," Kotonoha added.

Sekai nodded, "I'll be back in a minute!" She winked and was on her way to the counter.

After a short while of enjoying their meal, Kazuki heard the door bell ring as it opened. Out of curiosity, he looked to the entrance and his eyes widened as he saw the man in the dark green business suit.

"Koto-chan," Kazuki whispered, "It's him!"

Kotonoha blinked and turned to whatever her boyfriend was pointing at and saw the same man. "You're right," she gasped. "The man from before!"

Kazuki got up from his seat and ran to the man. He got in his face and spoke rapidly, "Dude, are you OK? You're not hurt are ya? What happened to those guys that were chasing you?"

The man stared for second, "You are... Ah, that young man from before!" He took out some money and stashed it in Kazuki's jacket pocket.

"What's this for?" Kazuki questioned.

"Compensation for before," the man answered. "Sorry about almost running you two over. Use that money to get that young girl who was with you a nice Christmas present."

Kotonoha walked over to the entrance and her eyes widened as she recognized the man. "You're Kitaoka-san!"

The man, known as Kitaoka, looked over to the girl and his eyes widened in surprise. "Katsura-san!"

Kazuki looked between the two and blinked in confusion. "OK, time out! How do you two know each other?"

Kotonoha answered, "Kitaoka-san was once hired by my father to settle a problem that one of his employees got themselves in a while ago."

Kitako snapped his fingers, "Ah yes, I remember that case! One of my best works!" He looked to Kotonoha, "It's good to see you, Katsura-san. I must say, you've grown up to become a beautiful young woman."

Kazuki inwardly growled at Kitaoka, **_'Keep your distance, worm, she's MINE...!'_**

Kotonoha blushed and gestured to Kazuki, "This is my boyfriend, Ryuunosuke Kazuki-kun."

Kitaoka grinned, "So you're the famous boyfriend Kiyoji-kun has told me about." He reached out to Kazuki with his hand, "Let me introduce myself, I'm Kitaoka Shuichi."

Kazuki reluctantly returned the gesture and shook the older man's hand, "Ryuunosuke Kazuki."

* * *

After a while of talking, the trio walked out of the Radish and Kitaoka saw the same men from before and groaned, "Aww man..." He looked to the teens, "Sorry, but we'll have to catch up later!" He then ran for his car. He got in the driver seat and noticed Kazuki and Kotonoha getting in the car as well, Kazuki riding shot gun and Kotonoha in the back. "What are you two doing!"

"You're in trouble, so we'll help," Kazuki replied. Kotonoha nodded in agreement.

Kitaoka sighed, "Suit yourselves." He put his foot on the gas and sped off into the street.

Kotonoha leaned forward, "Kiaoka-san, why are those men after you?"

Kitaoka handed Kazuki a newsaper, "Take a look."

Kazuki took the paper and read as Kotonoha looked on from behind. He read aloud, "Tokyo Giants are called this year's underdogs!"

He groaned, "Not that!" He pointed at another article that had his picture, "Right here!"

Kazuki read, "Kitaoka Shuichi proves the innocence of Sakaura Company."

"See, I'm famous," Kitaoka boasted. "But they've should have got my angle to 45 degrees on my right. That's my best angle."

"So the people who are chasing you are rivals of the Sakaura Company?" Kotonoha inquired.

"Oh no, they're with the Sakaura Company. They want the extra money I took for my services."

Kazuki bugged, "So then this is your fault!"

The car was cut off by several other cars and Kitaoka hit the breaks.

Kazuki turned to Kotonoha, "Stay in the car." She nodded as he and Kitaoka stepped out of the car to face the angry business men.

Kitaoka immediately got on knees, "I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

Kazuki sweat-dropped, "Not very gutsy, are you...?"

"You think we'll forgive you?" one man said as he picked Kitaoka off his feet and tried to punch him. Kazuki caught the punch and knocked the guy out. "What the hell are you doing!"

"Sorry," Kazuki smirked, "But he's a friend of Kiyoji-san, so that makes him my friend too... Unfortunately..."

Kitaoka got teary-eyed, "Kazuki-kun..."

"Woah, buddy. We're not that close."

Before the fight started, everyone heard the sound of whistling. They turned to the source and saw a man in a leopard jacket over a red dress shirt, leather pants, and leather gloves. He had curly brown hair and matching eyes.

"Gorou-chan!" Kitaoka cried with joy.

Gorou smiled, "Sensei." He then runs into the group and started kicking ass, ducking punches and dishing out his own.

Kazuki grinned, "Yeah, now we're talkin'." He got into the fight as well and started with his dragon-style claw-based punches and whip-like kicks.

The two fighters blocked every hit that came at them. Kitaoka was surprised that Kazuki could fight on Gorou's pace. The warriors met back to back.

"You're pretty good," Kazuki complimented.

Gorou nodded, "You too."

Kitaoka saluted, "Gorou-chan, I leave the rest to you!"

"The car's downstairs," he called. Kitaoka nodded and made his way to the elevator.

The fight was finished and Kazuki grumbled, "Not very gracious, is he?"

Gorou looked to Kazuki, "Thank you for helping Sensei. I've got to drive him to his next appointment." Gorou bowed and made his way to the elevator.

Kazuki nodded and made his way to the car. He let Kotonoha out of the car.

She kissed him on the cheek, "You're such a gentlemen."

Kazuki chuckled, "I don't think we should get involved with that guy anymore. He smells of trouble."

The teens then left the area.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ox was floating through the air above the city, cursing to himself.

"Damn you Rockman," he snorted, "Where are you hiding?" He then saw a familiar human running and grinned as he flew down.

Makoto was running frantically as he dashed to the Radish, "Dammit! I'm gonna be late! Sekai's gonna roast my ass!" He then ran passed a mirror and didn't notice Ox's reflection instead of his. He stopped and walked back to the mirror and saw his reflection. "That's weird..." His reflection then transformed into Ox and Makoto paled. "Oh shit!"

"Sorry kid," Ox grinned, "But I need you for some business!"

A bright light flashed and Makoto screamed, "Not again...!"

But it was too late as Makoto was possessed by Ox and became...

**"Ox Fire!" **he proclaimed before blowing fire out of his muzzle. He then beamed out of the area, hunting down his target for revenge.

* * *

"Master Kazuki!" Ken called on Kazuki's Transer.

"What's up, Ken-chan?" Kazuki replied.

"I'm picking up FM readings and they match Ox Fire!"

Kazuki palmed his face, "Oh man, why now...?"

As if on cue, Kotonoha received an incoming call from her own Transer, "Hello?"

_"Kotonoha," _Sekai called. _"Have you seen Makoto?"_

She shook her head, "No, I'm afraid we haven't." She saw the worried look on her friend's face. "Sekai-san, what's wrong?"

_"Well, he said he would come over to the Radish to see me but that was over an hour ago! I think...something happened to him!"_

War-Rock whispered to Kazuki, "Oi, Kazuki, isn't that Makoto-bozu the human that was first possessed by Ox?"

Kazuki nodded, "Yup. And I bet if we find Ox, we find Itou." He looked to Kotonoha's Transer, "Don't worry Sekai, we'll find him!"

Sekai nodded, but was still worried, _"Thanks guys!" _And Kotonoha's screen returned to normal.

"Do you think Makoto-kun is possessed by Ox again?" Kotonoha asked.

Kazuki nodded, "Definitely. Their brainwaves match, so I'm sure Itou is possessed by Ox. All we gotta do is find him. I swear, he better not make a habit of this..." He then looked to his girlfriend, "Time to suit up, Koto-chan!"

Kotonoha nodded and the two got into their poses, which were the same.

**"Denpa-Henkan! Ryuunosuke Kazuki!"**

**"Denpa-Henkan! Katsura Kotonoha!"**

**"On-Air!"**

The two teens transformed into Rockman and Drag Redder and they flew into the sky, in search of Ox Fire.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gorou was driving the car with Kitaoka in the back seat.

"Thank you for the save, Gorou-chan."

Gorou nodded, his eyes still on the road, "Think nothing of it, Sensei."

All of a sudden, a large humanoid bull landed several feet in front of them and Gorou hit the breaks, bringing the car to a screeching halt.

"Where are you, Rockman?" Ox Fire bellowed as he blew fire from his muzzle.

Gorou looked to Kitaoka in the back, "Sensei."

Kitaoka sighed, "Yes, I know. I'll be done in a minute." He opened the door and stepped out of the car.

Ox Fire looked to the lawyer and snorted, "Who the hell are you?"

Kitaoka pointed to himself, "Me? Why, I'm just a lawyer. And you're making me late for an appointment." He opened up his Transer and spoke into it, "Giga, let's teach this fellow a lesson."

The being, known as Giga, was a bull with a body of green energy, red eyes, gold horns, and silver armor.

Giga snorted, "Let's blow this ham away with our power!"

(A/N: Giga is voiced by Wakamoto Norio in this fic)

Kitaoka grinned and went into a pose (Think of his henshin pose from Kamen Rider Ryuki). **"Denpa-Henkan! Kitaoka Shuichi! On-Air!" **Green flames of energy engulfed Kitaoka's body and had transformed him.

**Music - Hatenaki Inochi**

He now wore a green bodysuit with black arm guards and black knee-high boots. His shoulders and chest were covered by heavy, silver, armor plating. He wore a silver belt with a green rectangular case in the buckle that had his golden bull symbol. Attached to his belt was a green and silver submachine gun. His head was adorned with a green helmet with silver grilled visor, silver mouth plate, and silver antennae. He basically looked like a walking gundam. But hey, that's just my opinion.

Ox Fire growled, "What the hell are you?"

"You can call me **Giga Zolda**," the Denpa-Human introduced as he reached for his gun. He took aim and pulled the trigger, unleashing green blasts of energy at the FM.

However, the blasts barely made a scratch, thanks to Ox Fire's thick armor.

He laughed, "That puny weapon of yours can't do shit to me!" He then got ready to attack, **"Ox Tackle!" **He charged at Gig Zolda but he just stood there.

Giga Zolda quickly holstered his gun and braced himself as he caught Ox Fire's charging body by the horns. However, Ox Fire continued to push as Gig Zolda tried to push back, created skid marks along the floor. He grunted, "Like my dad used to say... Gotta grab life by the horns...!"

Rockman and Drag Redder arrived on the scene and saw Ox Fire battling an unknown figure.

"There he is," Drag Redder identified as she looked down from the wave-road.

Rockman gained a curious expression on his face, "But who's he fighting?"

Ken appeared next to Rockman and replied, "I'm picking up AM reading emanating from that Denpa-Human."

War-Rock nodded in agreement, "I sense them too. But this one is quite strong... I've never sensed anything like it!"

Rockman nodded, "Let's back him up then." And the duo jumped to the ground level with out a noise. Rockman then took aim, **"Rock Buster!"**

Drag Redder did the same, **"Drag Buster!"** And the two launched a volley of energy blasts on Ox fire's back.

Ox Fire grunted and turned to see... "Rockman!"

"That's right, BBQ head!" Rockman taunted. "Now beat it, before I decide to make a stack of ribs outta ya!"

Ox Fire snorted, "I've waited for this...!" He raised his right fist, **"Melt Creeper!"** And slammed it down, sending a blaze of fire scorching through the street and towards our heroes.

"Look out!" Rockman yelled as he and Drag Redder leaped away from the attack that blew up a car behind them.

**"Fire Breath!"** Ox Fire then shot forth his flame from his muzzle.

**"Battle Card! Predation! Big Shield!"**

**"Guard Vent! Drag Shield!"**

They activated their defensive cards and block the flame thrower with ease.

Ox Fire snorted, "I'll crush you both!" He was about to ready his Ox Tackle when he was blasted in the back yet again, by Giga Zolda. He turned around and growled at the Denpa-Human, "You little bastard..."

"What's wrong?" Giga Zolda mocked, "You don't wanna play with me anymore?"

"I'll take care of Rockman after I kill you! **Ox Tackle!**"

"Be careful," Drag Redder called, "He's possessing a human!"

Giga Zolda nodded, "I see, then I'll go easy on him." Giga Zolda pulled back his Giga Visor and pooped open the magazine. He pulled a card from his belt and inserted it into the magazine, popping back into place afterward. **"Shoot Vent! Giga Launcher!" **A green and silver rocket launcher appeared and Giga Zolda quickly took hold of the heavy weapon.

Ox Fire quickly stooped in his tracks and bugged at the size of the weapon, "Oh shit!"

Before he could react, Giga Zolda had already took aim and pulled the trigger, launching a rocket straight at the FM. The projectile made contact and exploded. The smoke cleared and Makoto was in the middle of the street with swirls in his eyes and chibi-Sekais dancing around his head.

**End Music**

"Look at the pretty colors..." he said in a daze.

Rockman and Drag Redder rushed over to the boy's side and checked his vitals.

"He's OK," Rockman nodded. "Just took a hit to the head. He shouldn't remember anything about being possessed."

Drag Redder nodded and walked over to Gigga Zolda. She bowed, "Thank you for saving him."

Gigga Zolda nodded, "That's OK, I was late for an appointment so I wanted to finish this quickly."

He turned his back and walked back to the car, his transformation deactivating. Rockman and Drag Redder's eye widened when they saw that Giga Zolda was in fact Kitaoka Shuichi.

He waved, "Have a Merry Christmas you two!" And he got in the car, with Gorou driving off.

Drag Redder, "Was that Kitaoka-san...?"

Rockman hoisted Makoto and supported him against his shoulder, "I'm not surprised. I knew there was something weird about that guy. Anyway, let's get Itou to the Radish before Sekai worries her head off."

* * *

About a half an hour later, Kazuki and Kotonoha dragged Makoto into the Radish. Sekai, with tears in her eyes, hugged and kissed the living hell out of the couple, thanking them both for finding her boyfriend. When Makoto woke up, he forgot about being possessed and apologized to Sekai for being late, which she happily forgave. Kazuki also accepted Youko's offer and agreed to start work after Christmas. Joji and Setsuna called in from Paris, wishing a Merry Christmas to their friends and letting them know that they'd return in time for New Year's.

At the Ryuunosuke Residence, Christmas Eve was enjoyed. A Christmas feast for many, prepared by Kazuki and Kazuko. Kotonoha, Kokoro, and Misora came to visit. Subaru got Misora a new guitar and she played it with vigor. Kokoro received a plush toy of Rockman and she never let go of it. She even snuck a kiss from Kazuki from under the mistletoe, which was soon followed by the respective couples.

"Koto-chan," Kazuki called. "I have something for you."

Kotonoha smiled, "I have something for you too, Kazuki-kun."

She handed him a small black box wrapped in a blue ribbon. She motioned for him to open his gift first and he obeyed. Inside was a gold, circular, pendant. The symbol for **"Hope"** was carved on the front. On the back was inscribed, "Hope for the Future." He opened it and saw two pictures. On one side, was a picture of Kazuki and Kotonoha when they were children. On the other side was a recent picture of them now.

"It's a locket," she clarified.

Kazuki smiled, "Arigato, Koto-chan."

He then handed her his present. It was a small violet box wrapped in a red ribbon. She opened it began to choke on her tears. It was also a pendant, but was made of amethyst. It was a carving of the Sapphire Star, the symbol for **"Love"** in the Green Lantern comics.

"Kazuki-kun..." she sobbed, "it's...it's beautiful...!"

Kazuki wiped away her tears of joy, despite their constant flow, and embraced her in a tight hug. "Merry Christmas, Koto-chan."

Kotonoha was still crying, but responded, "Merry Christmas, Kazuki-kun...!" And the two shared a deep and passionate kiss.

The next morning, Christmas Day, Kazuki slowly awoke from his slumber to find a soft weight on his naked chest. His eyes slowly opened to see a naked Kotonoha, her head on his chest. Kazuki chuckled inwardly to himself, remembering the night of passion they shared together. He remembered all of their passionate sessions together and he enjoyed every second of them. He lightly kissed her on the forehead, and she returned the motion with a kiss of her own. The two teens decided to remain in the bed a while longer, until someone in the house knocked on his door to call them out.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Bushido: Done! Sorry if there's no lemon in this one! I was feeling kinda lazy. Any way, hope you enjoyed this one! R+R!

Asakura: (Stares at the cobra-like being) What the hell are you?

Venom: How would you like to take part in a festival of death and destruction?

Asakura: (Grins sadistically) Sounds like fun...

Kazuki: (Reading the paper) Asakura Takeshi escapes from prison?

War-Rock: I don't like the sound of that!

Kotonoha: Asakura has taken the Radish hostage!

Asakura: You know, kid, you're pretty amusing... **Denpa-Henkan! Asakura Takeshi! On-Air!**

War-Rock: As I suspected, Venom!

Venom: (Hisses) Let's go, Aibou. We have to prepare for the festival...!

Kazuki: I won't let you hurt these innocent people! **Denpa-Henkan! Ryuunosuke Kazuki! On-Air!**

Next Episode: "Venom's Bite and Asakura Vexations!"


	16. Venom's Bite and Asakura's Vexations!

Episode 16: Venom's Bite and Asakura's Vexations!

"So, what do you think?" Kazuki asked as he did a spin take for Kotonoha. He was wearing his new Radish uniform that consisted of a blue vest, white dress shirt, yellow neck tie, black slacks, and black dress shoes while his hair was tied into a tight braid.

Kotonoha blushed and smiled, "You...look very handsome, Kazuki-kun!" She licked her lips slightly, _'And delicious...' _She started to imagine her taking off his clothes slowly and licking his muscled chest, making her blush even more.

"Something wrong?"

She shook her head, "N-No, I'm fine..." _'And so are you...rawr...'_

War-Rock sighed, "I still can't believe you decided to take that job."

Kazuki shrugged, "I could use the money."

Redder added with a perverted grin, "And you can serve Ojou-sama _anything_ she wants."

Kotonoha blushed, "Anything...?" Steam started to escape from her ears as hundreds of perverted images ran through her head.

Kazuki shook his head and muttered, "Hentai-Ryu... Anyway, there's some perks to having a boyfriend who works in a restaurant."

Kotonoha blinked, "Really? What?"

Kazuki walked up to Kotonoha, kissed her quickly and winked, "Discount meals!"

* * *

Meanwhile in Kantou Prison, a town not too far from Sakakino, a loud banging noise could be heard inside. As a guard walked to a cell, he looked in and saw a man with wild light brown hair banging his head on the bars repeatedly.

"Oi, Asakura," the guard called. "Knock it off!"

Asakura didn't listen as he kept banging his head against the bars, "Argh! Argh! Argh!..."

The guard opened the door, "Asakura Takeshi. Your interview with a lawyer is today."

He then stopped and slowly turned to the guard, revealing a bleeding forehead and menacing brown eyes. "It vexes me..." he growled, "to be in a place like this."

He was guided to a closed room with a Plexiglas window separating his side of the room with Kitaoka Shuichi's side, who was his current lawyer.

Kitaoka read the file, "Prison sentence: ten years." He sighed, "But I can understand their decision. I did everything I could for what you paid me."

Asakura glared, "I thought you were a lawyer that could make me innocent."

"There's a limit to what I can do. I had to be pretty forceful just to get the sentence reduced to this. The major thing was... Your motive was that you were vexed? Of course that wouldn't have worked!"

Asakura grinned and leaned into the window, beckoning Kitaoka forward, "Right now I'm vexed...at a certain useless guy who can't make me innocent."

Kitaoka sighed and gathered his things, "When representing someone, there needs to be some compatibility." He got up, "Asakura-san, sorry, but I'm not a good match for you. If you want to appeal, get another lawyer. Later!" And with that the lawyer walked out of the room.

Asakura growled and started banging his head on the table. A guard tried to stop but Asakura merely grabbed him, slammed his head on the wall a few times, and threw him to the floor. He then took the steel chair he was sitting and banged it on the floor.

* * *

The next day, Kotonoha and Kokoro walked into the Radish, only to be welcomed by Kazuki.

"Ohayogozaimasu, Oujousama-tachi," he bowed.

Kotonoha giggled, "Ohayo, Kazuki-kun."

Kokoro smiled, "Kazu-niichan looks so cool!"

Kazuki smiled, "Arigato, Hime-chi. Follow me to your table." He led the girls to a quiet booth by a window. "So, what can I get you two?"

"Two chicken sandwiches, please?" Kotonoha suggested.

"With milkshakes!" Kokoro added.

Kazuki chuckled, "Sorry, Koko-chan, but I don't want my chibi princess to get fat on me." She pouted with puffy cheeks and he whispered in her ear, "What I can do is get you and Koto-chan two ice cream sundaes with hot fudge and chocolate sauce. How's that?"

Kokoro smiled and kissed Kazuki on the cheek, "OK~!"

Kazuki nodded, "OK, two sandwiches and two..." He trailed off as he caught some activity off the corner of his eye, "Excuse me ladies!" He then walked off.

Two guys were harassing one girl, Sayako, and were trying to feel her up.

"C'mon baby, we'll make it worth your while."

"Yeah, don't be such a prude!"

"I said no!" she protested as she tried to break free from their grip.

Kazuki came up behind the two men, grabbed them by the head and...

BANG!

They were out like a light. Kazuki grabbed them by their collars and looked to Sayako, "Door please." She nodded and opened the front door as Kazuki followed her. He then tossed them out on the street like garbage bags. "And stay out!" He walked back inside to the sound of clapping from the female staff.

Sayako walked up to Kazuki and blushed, "Arigato, Ryuunosuke-kun..."

Kazuki smiled, "Don't worry about it!"

Kokoro giggled, "Kazu-niichan is so strong!"

Kotonoha smiled, "Yes, he is."

* * *

Outside the Radish, Ophiuchus was on a wave-road watching Kazuki and Kotonoha from above.

"Rockman..." she growled, "You and your little bitch will pay for my humiliation!"

"Calm yourself, Nee-san."

Ophiuchus turned to see a figure that resembled her but was more masculine and his energy body was purple, while his head had a cobra hood.

"Venom...!" she identified. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to check out my prey." (Venom is voiced by Suwabe Junichi)

"Rockman is pretty strong and has many allies."

Venom scoffed, "Please! I'll have him begging for mercy. But first I need a body." He turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Ophiuchus inquired.

Venom turned to face his sister and grinned, "Just going to visit a certain..._friend_." And he disappeared.

* * *

Back in Kantou Prison, Asakura was in his cell when he heard a distinct ringing sound. He walked to the cell window and looked out to see if it was coming from the hall. He then turned around to see a being of purple energy. It had arms and its lower half looked like a tail. Its head resembled a cobra and its red eyes looked very evil.

"What are you?" Asakura demanded. "How did you get in here?"

"Me?" the cobra-creature asked innocently. "Why, I'm your new best friend! Tell me something, what do you wish for right now?"

Asakura grinned, "Right now...I want to beat the lawyer I just saw into a pulp. But in a minute, I might settle for you instead."

The cobra chuckled, "You don't wanna fight me! I'm your ticket out of here."

Asakura cocked an eyebrow, "Really?"

"If I can get in here, you can get out." The cobra coiled around Asakura's body and hissed, "You have ssso much hatred in you that it's actually pretty delicious. I can tell that our brainwaves match to a T. But if you let it well up in this place, you'll only end up killing yourself. So, you need to unleash it."

Asakura was getting annoyed, "Get to the point."

The cobra-creature looked Asakura in the eyes, "How would you like to take part in a festival of death and destruction?"

Asakura gave the cobra-creature a sadistic grin, "Sounds like fun..."

"You can call me Venom. What's your name, Aibou?"

"Asakura Takeshi."

Venom hissed, "Let's go, Aibou. We have to prepare for the festival! But first, I'll have to borrow your body for a minute!" Asakura was covered in a bright purple light.

* * *

Sirens blared in the prison as guards rushed over to Asakura's cell, but he was nowhere to be found. Asakura was now in a clothing store, close to the prison, and had quickly put on a snake skin shirt. He also wore black leather jeans, black biker boots, a black left glove, and a right black studded fingerless glove. He flipped through the pages of a phone book and tore out one page. It had Kitaoka's address.

Asakura grinned, "Sakakino... I'm coming for you, Kitaoka...!"

* * *

Otome, Hikari and Len came into the Radish, ready to stuff their mouths, as they were welcomed by Kazuki.

Kazuki smiled, "Welcome to Radish!"

Len teased, "Nice outfit."

"What can I say; I look good in blue," he retorted.

Otome blinked, "Ryuunosuke? You work here?"

"Youko-san hired me."

Hikari giggled, "So do we get discounts?"

"I'll see what I can do. Let's go to your booth."

* * *

Kitaoka was in his home when he heard his cellphone ring and picked it up, "Yes, this is Kitaoka. Eh? Asakura did what?" This caught Gorou's attention when he was in the kitchen. Kitaoka nodded, "Yes. Knowing him, he'll target me. OK. Please do that." And he hung up.

Gorou walked up to Kitaoka, "Sensei?"

"It seems Asakura broke out of jail and the police want to guard me. But it should be fine with you here, Gorou-chan."

* * *

Asakura was walking through the streets of Sakakino, making sure he didn't get caught until he found Kitaoka and beat the crap out of him. On his right arm was now a purple Transer with a golden cobra symbol. He found the lawyer's home and grinned to himself as he carried a steel pipe in his hand. He walked up to the door and rang the bell.

Kitaoka opened the door and a steel pipe was about to break his head open. He shut his eyes but the pipe was caught by Gorou. The culprit was revealed to be Asakura as he backed away and grinned like the psycho he was. He heard sirens and smirked as he threw the pipe at Gorou, though it was blocked, and ran. Gorou was about to go after him...

"Gorou-chan, it's OK!" Kitaoka shouted. Gorou was hesitant, but gave up on his pursuit. "Let the police handle the rest."

* * *

Asakura was outside the Radish when he was surrounded by police cars. They got out of their cars and aimed their guns at him.

"Asakura! Don't resist! There's nowhere to run!"

Asakura sighed, "Why do police have to vex me so much?"

His Transer popped open and Venom snickered, "Maybe cuz they like you, Aibou."

Asakura kicked the gun out of the closest cop's hands and ran his head into the car window.

Some customers inside the restaurant heard the commotion and looked through the window.

"What's going on?"

"Are they doing a movie?"

"I haven't heard anything!

Kotonoha looked at Kazuki with worry, "Kazuki-kun, what's going on?"

Kazuki blinked, "Don't know."

War-Rock whispered, "Kazuki. I sense an FM nearby."

"That doesn't sound good... We'll worry about him later though."

Otome was getting irritated by the commotion outside and stormed to the entrance. "Hey, what's with all the noise!" Otome yelled. She was suddenly grabbed when Asakura wrapped one arm around her neck and held a gun to her temple.

"Stay back, pigs! You vex me!" Asakura threatened as he dragged Otome backwards into the Radish with him. Once inside, he tossed the girl to the floor. He shot into the ceiling and ordered, "EVERYONE ON THE GROUND! NOW!" The customers and staff quickly got down and Asakura quickly barricaded a section of the restaurant, keeping the hostages together. Kazuki put his arms around Kotonoha and Kokoro protectively as all three of them got down on the ground.

Outside, cops began to flood the Radish's perimeter. Many held shields, facing the Radish's windows while other officers stood behind them with aimed guns.

Asakura peeked through a curtain and frowned, "This is that lawyer's fault for being so useless."

Venom whispered, "Most humans are, Aibou." Asakura got back in his seat and pointed the gun to the hostages, causing them to cringe in fear.

Kotonoha whispered, "Why is he doing this, Kazuki-kun?"

He shook his head, "If I had to guess, I'd say he's holding us up just to stall."

"Stall for what?"

He shrugged, "Till some thing happens, I guess..."

Kokoro pulled at Kazuki's sleeve fearfully, "Kazu-niichan, I'm scared..."

Kazuki gave Kokoro a soft smile, "Don't worry, Koko-chan. It'll be OK."

* * *

Outside the Radish, Shoutarou pulled up to the scene on his bike. He walked over to some of the cops, "What's going on?"

"We have a hostage situation. We haven't made a head count yet, and we've sent in a cellphone so that we can contact him, but he hasn't made any demands yet."

A phone rings and Shoutarou picks it up, "Hello?"

_"Long time no see, cousin."_

His eyes widened, "Asakura...?"

_"I've got a demand. Bring the lawyer, Kitaoka Shuichi, here."_

"So, you'll exchange the hostages for him?"

_"That's right. And hurry up. You know how I hate waiting. It vexes me."_ *click*

Shoutarou closed the phone and sighed, "Alright, Asakura wants that lawyer, Kitaoka. So let's find him. The last thing we wanna do is piss Asakura off."

* * *

Back inside the Radish...

Kazuki blinked, _'He wants Kitaoka? Maybe he was this guy's lawyer or something. I bet he couldn't help this guy out... Useless lawyer...' _He then heard Asakura's stomach growling as he brought the gun to Otome's head, making the poor girl whimper. _'So that's it! He's hungry! Oh shit...! He'll be driven to do anything if his stomach's empty.'_ He then tried to get up slowly.

Kotonoha saw Kazuki move and her eyes widened slightly. "What are you doing...?" she whispered.

He whispered back, "I got an idea. Just trust me." He then rose to his feet with his hands up, "Excuse me."

Asakura quickly aimed the gun at Kazuki, making the hostages flinch, but he didn't, "What do you want? I said to stay down!"

Kazuki nodded, "True, but I couldn't help but notice that your stomach was growling." Asakura's stomach growled on cue.

He frowned, "What's your point?"

"Well, I work here. So why don't I fix something up for you?"

"I don't think so!"

Kazuki smirked, "It'll be on the house~."

Asakura's stomach growled again, much to the criminal's misfortune. He was hungry, and this kid knew it. Was he trying to set him up? Nah, this kid looked too stupid for that! Or maybe he was trying to distract him... He'd pull the trigger on the girl if this kid tried anything funny. Also, there was something...weird about this kid. He didn't seem afraid. He found it eerily familiar. Besides, he liked the sound of free food. Yum. What did he have to lose?

Asakura smirked, "Aright. But you better hurry up..." He put the gun to Otome's head, "Or her brains are gonna be all over the place."

Otome whimpered, "K-Kazuki...get me outta here...!"

Kazuki smiled, "Coming right up!" and he retreated to the kitchen after giving both Kotonoha and Kokoro a wink.

He walked into the kitchen and War-Rock spoke up, "Kazuki, any ideas on how to deal with that psycho?"

"Just keep him from turning the Radish into a bloodbath."

"Also, I sensed an FM with him."

Kazuki frowned, "Is he controlling that guy?"

"That's just it. He's not! Also, I recognize this energy... Kazuki, you better be REALLY CAREFUL...!"

He blinked, "Why, is this one really that badass?"

War-Rock frowned and nodded, "If my hunch is right, then we may be in for one hell of a fight."

* * *

In Kitaoka's office, he was on the phone...

"Eh? Asakura wants to see me? OK, I'll be right there. I'll help out." He hung up the phone and got up from his seat, "Gorou-chan, were going out for a bit." He grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

"Sensei," Gorou called. "It's too dangerous."

"If I don't go, my reputation will plummet," Kitaoka retorted. "Besides, think of the children. They must be traumatized to no end! Plus, if I go, it'll raise my image. I may be famous across the country!" Gorou still wasn't convinced, and his frown showed it. Kitaoka put a hand on his shoulder, "It'll be fine! Just prepare me a delicious dinner. See ya." And he left for the door.

Inside the car, Kitaoka's Transer popped open to reveal Giga on the screen. The bull-like being questioned, "You sure about this?"

Kitaoka sighed, "Unfortunately, this is partially my fault. But what I wanna know is how Asakura broke out of jail in the first place."

Giga snorted, "I sense an FM behind this."

Kitaoka nodded, "And I have a feeling that Ryuunosuke-kun is involved too."

* * *

"Here ya go!" Kazuki said cheerfully as he brought Asakura a plate of yakitori, fried pork dumplings, a bowl of rice and a soda.

Asakura carefully inspected the food. "Hey, you better hope that this food is good or else..." Asakura emphasized his threat by aiming at Kazuki's heart. Kotonoha and Kokoro cringed, for fear of Kazuki being shot.

"Hey, I have people telling me I have great cooking skills," said Kazuki.

Asakura slowly put his gun on the table and took a pair of chopsticks. He then grabbed a dumpling and put it in his mouth. His eyes widened slightly and he chowed down!

Kazuki smiled and sat across from him, "Glad you like it."

Asakura put down his chopsticks for second and grinned, "Not bad, kid."

"Thanks. I learn from my sister."

"You look familiar. We meet sometime ago?"

Kazuki waved it off, "I get that a lot."

Asakura took a closer look at Kazuki's face, "Something about those eyes of yours...and that hair..."

Kazuki frowned, "Sorry buddy, but I got a girlfriend."

Asakura blinked, "Hahahaha!" He was rolling in his seat with laughter.

The other hostages were watching with gaping mouths. This kid was talking to an armed criminal, and didn't get shot! Kotonoha was also surprised by this. How could Kazuki chat with this guy like he was a friend? Did he know him? Maybe it was part of his plan to keep Asakura from killing the hostages until help arrived.

Asakura chuckled, "You know, you're pretty amusing, kid!"

Kazuki rolled his eyes, "I'm a riot at parties."

"You sure we haven't met?"

"I'm pretty sure I'd remember you."

Venom whispered, "Aibou, this kid is up to something."

Asakura nodded at Venom's warning and accepted Kazuki's answer, continuing his meal. Kazuki winked at Otome and she gave a small sigh of relief.

* * *

Outside, Kitaoka arrived at the Radish and was greeted by Shoutarou.

They shook hands. "Thanks for coming down here," Shoutarou nodded.

"No problem, Hidari-kun," Kitaoka dismissed. "It's only natural that I would help out."

"I'll be going inside with you, to make sure the hostages are safe. I won't let you get hurt either."

Kitaoka smiled, "I trust you. After all, you're the number one hardboiled detective in Sakakino."

* * *

Asakura grinned over the phone, "OK." He hung up and looked to the hostages, "In exchange for the lawyer, I'm releasing you guys. Head for the exit." The hostages exchanged hushed smiles of joy as they muttered among themselves and got up to head for the exit.

Otome was about to get up but was grabbed on the wrist by Asakura, "Let go!"

"You're staying with me. You're my insurance, just in case."

She glared, "I said let go!"

Kazuki quickly got in between the two of them, "Why don't I stay?"

Otome blinked, "Ryuunosuke..."

Kotonoha gasped, "Kazuki-kun...!"

He continued, "Since I work here, it's only natural that you have an employee as a hostage. Besides, I won't let my friends get hurt. Otou-chan once said this: 'as long as I am wanted, destiny will always be at my side'."

Asakura glared at Kazuki and grinned, "What a rare idiot you are."

"I'll take that as a compliment," he retorted.

Kotonoha and Kokoro rushed to Kazuki's side.

"Kazuki-kun," she frowned, "What are you doing?"

He smiled, "Keeping my friends safe."

Kokoro frowned, "Kazu-niichan..."

He knelt down and kissed the little girl on the forehead, "Don't worry, Hime-chi. I'll be fine!" He then stood up and kissed Kotonoha on the cheek, "Take Koko-chan to my place and wait for me."

Kotonoha hesitated and gave here boyfriend a nod before making her way with Otome and Kokoro to the crowd, where she was welcomed by Sekai and Youko.

Sekai frowned, "That boyfriend of yours is crazy."

Kotonoha sighed, "True, but he's kept us safe so far."

Youko gave the busty girl a smile, "Just what you'd expect from a Ryuunosuke!" Kotonoha smiled in response.

Kitaoka and Shoutarou made their way inside and saw the crowd.

"OK, Asakura," Kitaoka said. "I'm here, so let the hostages go!"

Asakura jerked his head to the door and the hostages carefully made their way to the exit, escorted out by cops.

Shoutarou's eyes widened, "Ryuunosuke...!"

Kitaoka smiled, "How are you doing, Ryuunosuke-kun?"

Asakura looked at Kazuki, "Ryuunosuke...? Then you are..."

Venom slithered out of Asakura's Transer, "Sorry Aibou, but now's not the time to play 'guess who'."

He smirked, "Whatever..."

War-Rock beamed out of Kazuki's Transer and growled, "I knew it was you, Venom!"

He hissed, "Good to sssee you, War-Rock. I'll kill you in a second, once we finish off this lawyer."

Shoutarou blinked, "What the hell?"

Giga beamed out of Kitaoka's Transer and snorted, "Time to lay waist to this filth!"

Venom chuckled, "Think you can take me? Sssirloin?"

Asakura grinned, "Time to pay you back. **Denpa-Henkan****! Asakura Takeshi! On-Air!"**

Venom coiled around Asakura and turned into purple energy flames. The flames then dispersed to reveal Asakura in a new form. He was clad in a black bodysuit, purple boots, matching gauntlets, chest armor with slightly pointed shoulders, and a cobra themed helmet with gold hexagons, silver mouth and face plate, and six horizontal slits over the visor. A gold cobra rested on the chest armor. In his right hand was a scepter with the head of a cobra.

**"Venom Ouja!"**Asakura proclaimed.

Shoutaro bugged, "What the hell!"

"Ikuzo, Kazuki," War-Rock urged.

Giga snorted, "Child's play!"

**"Denpa-Henkan!**** Ryuunosuke Kazuki!"**

**"Denpa-Henkan!**** Kitaoka Shuichi!"**

**"On-Air!"**

Kitaoka and Kazuki assumed their own transformations as they were now Rockman and Giga Zolda, much to the surprise of Shoutaro.

Shoutarou pointed at Kazuki, "HUH? You're Rockman?"

Kazuki rolled his eyes, "Are you more concerned about me, or the super-powered criminal standing in front of us?"

He sighed, "Good point." He put on his Double Driver, "Philip!"

He whipped out his Joker Memory.

**"JOKER!"**

Philip answered the call by activating his Cyclone Memory.

**"CYCLONE!"**

"Henshin!" they both called as Philips Memory was transferred to Shoutaro

**"CYCLONE-JOKER!"**

Shoutaro became Kamen Rider Double and went into his routine, **"Sa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!"**

Venom Ouja grinned under his helmet, "Let the festival begin!"

Double was the first to go on the attack, using a series of kicks on Venom Ouja who blocked them with his scepter. Rockman and Giga Zolda took aim with their respective weapons but could not get a clear shot with Double blocking them.

"I'm going in!" said Rockman as he charged for Venom Ouja and aimed at him with a punch. Venom Ouja kicked Double aside and caught Rockman's fist before he gripped the Blue Bomber's neck and hauled him up.

"You made me a good meal. So, as a favor, I won't kill you," he hissed before he tossed Rockman against a table. He was then bombarded by bullets from Giga Zolda's gun.

**"CYCLONE-TRIGGER!"**

Double also joined and fired at Venom Ouja with the Trigger Magnum.

**"Rock Buster!" **Rockman cried out as he fired at Venom Ouja. The blasts sent him flying and he went tumbling along the ground.

"Hah..." Venom Ouja breathed as he drew a card and put it in the scepter. **"Sword Vent!**** Venom Saber!" **A gold spiral blade materialized out of thin air and into his hand. He swung at Rockman but he back flipped to dodge the blade.

**"Battle Card!**** Predation! Break Saber!" **Rockman swung at Venom Ouja and the two clashed blades repeatedly, sparks flying in the air from clanging blades. He caught a glimpse of Giga Zolda pulling out a card and jump-kicked Venom Ouja out of the Radish and through a window, shattering it and propelling himself away from the impending explosion.

**"Shoot Vent! Giga Launcher!" **Giga Zolda took his rocket launcher in hand and pulled the trigger, launching a devastating blast at Venom Ouja.

However, Venom Ouja slipped a card into his scepter, **"Trick Vent! Shadow Serpent!" **And he melded into the darkness, avoiding the missile and the explosion that followed.

Venom, who was now the scepter, hissed, "Who does that idiot think he isss? Master Chief? We better be careful with him, Aibou."

Rockman jumped out of the broken window and readied another card, **"Battle Card! Predation! Dragon Nails!"**

Venom Ouja produced his saber again and locked blades with Rockman. He popped his neck slowly in a rotating fashion, "I recognize that style... Dragon Claws, that stance... you're related to Hikari, aren't you?"

Rockman's eyes widened and he growled, "Why do you know my mother's name?"

Venom Ouja chuckled from the revelation, "So, Hibiki got lucky. Oh well, doesn't matter anymore. How's your mom anyway?"

"None of your business! **Geki-Waza****! Zan Zan Wheel!"** He began to spin vertically with his hands out and attacked Venom Ouja like a buzzsaw.

Venom Ouja dodged the attack, "GekiJyuKen...That brings back memories." He then got into a stance, **"Rin-Jyu Snake-Ken! Ringi! Kage Dageki (Shadow Strike)!"**

Rockman's eyes widened with disbelief. Did he say Snake-Ken? Asakura knew about JyuKen? But how? When?

His thoughts were disrupted when he was slashed repeatedly by an invisible force. Sparks flew and Rockman shouted in pain as he fell to the concrete. Venom Ouja reappeared, hovering over Rockman.

"Ryuunosuke!" Double called as he came in with a swift kick. He took out the Memories and inserted new ones.

**"HEAT-METAL!"**

Double produced his staff and swung at Venom Ouja, both fighters parrying each other's strikes. Giga Zolda was about to fire with his gun but Asakura disappeared again.

"Where'd he go?" Double demanded.

**"Kage Dageki!" **They both got their answer as Venom Ouja let loose a barrage of slashes on the two warriors, their armor smoking as Asakura now loomed over Giga Zolda. "Time to die..."

"Let's finish him so we can get the key!" Venom urged.

He pulled another card and slid into the scepter. A giant mechanical purple cobra came slithering out of nowhere and hissed angrily. **"Final Vent!" **Venom Ouja back flipped toward the cobra as it launched forward with venom. **"Venom Crash!"**

**"Battle Card!**** Predation! Big Shield!" **Rockman intercepted the bicycle kick.

However, the shield was destroyed and Venom Ouja managed to get one kick in on Rockman, propelling him into a wall.

Venom Ouja walked over to Rockman and glared, "You... Why didn't you stay down? I told you I was sparing you."

Rockman grunted, "I don't give up...Asakura! Especially when I have people to protect!"

"Hmph! You really are rare. Just like Hikari..." He was about to leave when...

**"Blaster Arm!"**

He was blasted by a strong energy and was sent into another wall. He looked up and saw Riderman, Imperer Spear, and Harp Note. Riderman's right arm was now a powerful blaster-like weapon, more powerful than his Machinegun Arm. The barrel was smoking and aimed at Venom Ouja.

Harp Note helped Rockman out of the wall, "Daijoubu, Kazu-kun?"

He grunted, "I'm fine..." He looked to Riderman, "Thanks, Joji..."

Riderman kept his eyes trained on Venom Ouja, "We were in the neighborhood and decided to say hi."

Rockman blinked, "We?"

Venom Ouja charged at Riderman when he suddenly tripped, his face kissing the concrete. He looked to his leg and saw a red and green yo-yo tied around the ankle, leading to a wire that was held by an invisible force that revealed itself by a street light.

The figure was a petite female wearing a black leotard with black thigh-high stockings, green knee-high boots, matching gauntlets, and a green brassier with a gold chameleon face. She had green shoulder pads, each with a red horn. Her helmet was green, with a red visor, and resembled a chameleon. She pulled the yo-yo back to her and played with it.

Rockman blinked, "Setsuna? Is that you?"

Setsuna nodded, "You can call me **Verde Mirage **in this form, Ryuunosuke Kazuki."

He sweat-dropped, "How'd you know?"

"You just told me." Rockman face-faulted in response.

War-Rock growled, "Nice going, genius!"

Venom grimaced, "Aibou, this...could be a problem..." He didn't like the odds and he was running out of energy.

Venom Ouja got on his feet, "Hmph! Whatever... I'm bored anyway." He turned into Denpa and beamed away in a purple light.

Imperer Spear helped Harp Note carry Rockman, "Let's get him home!"

* * *

Kazuki was now in his room, bandaged and resting. When everyone brought him back to his house, Kotonoha worried her head off. She helped Kazuko treat his wounds and remove any poison that was left from Asakura's last attack. Kitaoka had to leave, but left his regards to Kazuki and thanked him for saving his life. He heard a knock at the door and Kotonoha came in and sat on his bed.

"Hey," Kazuki smiled.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"A little better, thanks to you and Nee-san." He saw that she was still tearing up, "Koto-chan?"

She sobbed, "I was so worried...I thought you were going to die...!"

Kazuki sighed, "Gomen. It's my fault. He tried to kill Kitaoka, but I took the hit."

She wiped her tears, "That means you're a kind person."

He then got serious and warned, "Kotonoha, don't fight him. Ever."

She blinked, "What do you mean?"

"That guy, Asakura...he knows JyuKen."

Kotonoha gasped, "What?"

"Not only that; he knew my Kaa-chan..."

"But how?"

"I don't know, but I have to find out somehow."

She crawled over to him and laid on top of him, "For now, you need to relax and rest." She then took his lips in a kiss.

* * *

Down in the living room...

Kazuko glared at Shoutarou, "So, you plan on arresting my brother?"

Shoutarou cringed in fear of the young woman, "I-I never wanted to arrest Rockman...! I just wanted to find out what his intentions were! Besides, he's helped me out a few times!"

She sighed, "That's just like Kazuki."

"So, what do we do about Asakura?" Subaru asked.

"He certainly is strong," Imperer acknowledged.

Misora pounded her fist, "We kick his ass, that's what! Nobody does that to my cousin and gets away with it!"

"Calm down, Misora," Harp pleaded.

Shoutarou nodded, "Asakura's my cousin. It makes sense that I be the one to arrest him again."

Joji sighed, "Well, he's gone for now." Setsuna sat next to him on the couch.

She nodded, "He may not attack Kazuki again, but I may be wrong. Good thing we came just in the nick of time."

* * *

**January 1, 23XX**

Kazuki and Subaru were out at Sakakino's local shrine. Today was New Year's Day. Kazuki wore his trademark black leather and blue orbed, jacket and jeans while Subaru wore his brown leather jacket and black jeans. His parents couldn't make it to spend New Year's with him, but they sent there love and regards to him and Misora.

Kazuki checked his watch, "They should be here..."

Subaru smiled, "Relax, Kazuki. They'll be here."

Kazuki felt a pat on his back and he quickly turned around, "Koto-chan?"

"Kazu-niichan!" Kokoro cheered before glomping the teenage super hero. She was in a red kimono with yellow butterflies on it with a dark blue obi.

"Koko-chan," he smiled. "Where's Koto-chan?"

"Here I am!" Kazuki looked up to see Kotonoha dressed in a dark blue kimono with red Camellias on it, and a red obi. Kazuki blushed, gazing at the beauty that was Kotonoha as if she were a Feudal princess. "Kazuki-kun?"

He shook his head out of his trance and smiled at his girlfriend, "You're very beautiful, Hime-chan." Kotonoha blushed at the compliment.

Kokoro tugged his sleeve, "What about me, Kazu-niichan?"

He smiled as he ruffled her hair lightly, "You're very pretty as well, Hime-chi!" She smiled.

"Subaru-kun!"

Subaru turned and saw Misora and Kazuko approaching. Misora was wearing a pink kimono with rose prints and her hair was done up. She also wore a violet obi. Kazuko wore a black kimono with star patterns and a white obi. Her hair was done up in a bun.

Subaru was at a loss for words. Misora was so beautiful that he was literally speechless, his mouth agape. He then caught a nosebleed, imagining how exotic Misora looked if she was erotically taking it off.

She blinked, "Subaru-kun?"

He shook out of his stupor, "Y-You look great...Misora-chan!"

She giggled as she hooked an arm around his and kissed his cheek, "Arigato."

Kiyouji and Manami were close behind. Manami wore a violet kimono with a green obi. Kiyouji was wearing a suit.

"Come on, let's go make our wishes at the shrine," said Kazuki.

"I don't understand this," said War-Rock.

"Must be a human thing," said Redder.

Kotonoha tossed money into the box and made her wish, "Let me be Kazuki-kun's bride one day."

Kazuki did the same and whispered, "Let me protect Koto-chan and all my friends..."

"Oi! Ryuunosuke-tachi!"

Kazuki turned to see Joji, Setsuna, Sekai, Makoto, Hikari, and Len approaching.

Sekai wore a white kimono with a gold obi.

Setsuna's kimono was green with a red obi.

Hikari's kimono was orange with a black obi.

Subaru smiled, "Hey guys! Came to make New Year's wishes too?"

Sekai nodded, "That's right!"

Hikari beamed, "Why don't we all hang out?"

Kotonoha smiled, "I don't mind."

Kazuki nodded, "Then let's have some fun!"

Kazuko, along with Kiyouji and Manami, shook her head, "Kids..."

* * *

The next day, Kazuki was at his locker changing for work. He was there early, so he wanted to clean up before the Radish opened up. He heard a knock at the door.

"It's open," he called as he put his things away in his locker. He heard the door open, close, then lock. He turned around to see who it was and was shocked to see her and what she was wearing. "Hime-chan, is that you?" Kazuki gawked as he saw his girlfriend wearing the Radish waitress uniform. It was just like how he pictured it, only better since this was reality and not fantasy.

"Sekai-san had it made for me," said Kotonoha, blushing. "Does it suit me?"

"Hime-chan," he answered as he closed the gap between them. "It fits you like a glove." He then gently held her by the waist and pressed his lips against hers. She kissed back, deepening the lip-lock and their mouth opened to allow some tongue-play. One of Kazuki's hands went up to her breast while the other went down to her behind, giving her a squeeze. The girl gasped into the kiss but she didn't discourage him. She went up and began to unbutton his vest. She then started to undo his tie before undoing the buttons on his shirt.

Kazuki reluctantly broke the kiss. "You look so incredibly hot right now." His shirt was now open and his tie was now lying on the floor. He then kissed Kotonoha on the neck, hiking up her top so he could touch her bare breasts. Kotonoha moaned. His hands were so warm and Kazuki was massaging her soft breasts. One hand went down to her skirt and then reached underneath. That was when he realized something and grinned. "Going commando, Hime-chan? You had this all planned out, didn't you?" She was wet.

Kotonoha grinned before she went down on her knees and zipped down his pants. Reaching inside, she pulled out his erection. She kissed the head, causing him to shudder before giving the entire length a good licking. Finally, she took it into her mouth and bobbed her head up and down upon it, occasionally applying suction. Kazuki's palms were on the locker for leverage. It felt so good when she did this. "Gonna…cum!"

He released into her mouth and she drank every drop of his seed. Removing her mouth from him and wiping her mouth clean, Kotonoha gently pushed him back before she turned her back to him and leaned forward with her hands on the lockers. She wiggled her butt at him seductively. "Ryuu-kun, take me~" she cooed.

Kazuki was on her instantly. He hiked up her skirt and went inside of her with one strong thrust. Kotonoha cried up and then began to moan as Kazuki pounded into her. "So...so good~!" Her mouth was open in pleasure and both their bodies were starting to become drenched in sweat. Kazuki then withdrew and turned Kotonoha around so they were face to face. He kissed her before lifting up one of her legs and then thrust into her again. Kotonoha screamed into his mouth and wrapped her arms around him. Kazuki raised her other leg and she wrapped both her slender limbs around his waist as he fucked her up against the locker. His thrusts were strong and hard, but also slow. He wanted her to enjoy this as long as possible.

Breaking the kiss for air, Kotonoha beckoned for him, "Faster! Go faster, Kazuki-kun~!"

"Ko-Koto-chan!" He began to speed up her thrust. "Koto-chan…" he moaned her name.

"Kazuki-kun…" They kissed again.

And then it happened, the climax.

"KAZUKI-KUN!"

"KOTO-CHAN!"

Several minutes later, Kazuki and Kotonoha walked out of the locker room.

He smiled, "Thanks for breakfast!"

She giggled, "You're so bad."

"C'mon, time to set up!"

* * *

Later that night, a figure was standing on the tallest building in Sakakino, looking down on the city streets. His icy blue eyes glowed in the dark as he growled like a feral animal.

"He's here," the figure growled as he sniffed the city air. "Tora smells him..."

A blue Transer snapped open to reveal a white tiger-like being, "The time has come..."

"Asakura...your head is mine!"

To Be Continued...

* * *

Bushido: Whaddya think? Asakura whooped some ass! This chapter was co-written with Kamen Rider Chrome. Thank him for the lemon scene. R+R!

?: Asakura! Where are you?

Kazuki: Who the hell are you, kid?

Kotonoha: Eh? Asakura killed your family?

Otome: (Blushes) Whiskers? And a tail?

?: Tora has to find Asakura! (Sees Otome) Who are you?

Otome: (Blushes) He's kinda cute...

Kazuki: (sweat-drops) Otome's into cat boys...?

Otome: (Blushes harder) S-Shut up...!

Bushido: (shakes his head) I should've known...

Otome: (Punches Bushido in the back of the head) I said shut up!

Next Time: Wild Fang!


	17. Wild Fang! Part 1

Episode 17: Wild Fang! Part 1

Two teens were out on the ocean, on a yacht, sleeping beside each other. One was a female with long, flowing, black hair and brown eyes. The other was a male, also with long black hair that was messy, and had brilliant blue eyes that shone like sapphires. They were Katsura Kotonoha and Ryuunosuke Kazuki. The two were on her family's yacht and were simply enjoying the silence as the boat drifted to nowhere.

Kotonoha sighed, "This is nice."

He smiled, "Yeah. Drifting like this with you, not knowing where exactly we are. Just going with the flow."

"I always dreamed of doing this with you."

Kazuki blinked, "Really?"

She nodded, "You're the only one who can make me feel the way I do."

Kazuki brought Kotonoha closer to him by her waist, so that they were within kissing distance, "I feel the same way. I never want to be with anyone else, Koto-chan." She smiled and they kissed.

Above them, several feet in the sky, War-Rock and Redder were having their own conversation.

"I think I'm gonna gag," War-Rock scoffed.

"Now now, War-Rock, no need to be so rude," Redder chided.

"Why do humans have to be so lovey-dovey anyway?"

"Just part of what they call intimacy."

"Glad we FMs can't do that."

The red dragon FM nodded, "True, but it would be interesting if we could."

War-Rock shook his head, "Redder, sometimes I can never understand you."

Redder smiled, "That's why we're nakama!"

* * *

Love was in the air in Sakakino. Why? Because Valentine's Day was tomorrow! Women of all ages were working hard to prepare chocolates for their boyfriends. In my opinion, just get your man a stack of Hershey's Milk Chocolate and he's set! But that's just me.

Anyway, the only girl who wasn't too thrilled about Valentine's Day was Katou Otome. Why? Because she was currently single. This wouldn't be so bad...if she didn't have to deal with the romantic atmosphere at school and the couples around here. For example: Sekai was with Makoto, Kotonoha was with Kazuki, Misora was with Subaru, Hikari and Len were dating as well; even Setsuna was with someone! Why couldn't Otome get a boyfriend? Was she doing something wrong? She didn't know the answer for sure, but it was pissing her off. She could give chocolate to Rockman, but he only appears when there was trouble and it was too dangerous for her to be around. She sighed. The life of a teenage girl was not easy. She was too involved with her thoughts that she didn't notice a car speeding towards her.

"Look out!"

She snapped out of her thoughts and turned to see the flash of head lights She screamed, "Ahhhh!" She shut her eyes and, waiting to be run over, but nothing happened. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself in the arms of a boy.

The boy in question had spiky white hair with black streaks. His face was almost milky white and his eyes were an icy blue and he had whisker marks on his face. The rest of his body was covered by a ragged cloak but she saw blue Transer on his left arm that had a gold tiger on it.

She gazed into his eyes and blushed as she and he boy were within kissing distance. _'WOW...! He's kinda cute.'_ She then saw a white tail with black stripes swishing behind him. _'A tail...?'_

"You hurt?" the boy asked.

Otome blushed even harder as she shook her head slowly, "I'm...alright."

He smiled, "Tora glad." (Tora is voiced by Sayaka Aida) He helped her up and then he collapsed.

Otome panicked, "Oh my god! Are you alright?"

Tora mumbled, "Hungry..."

"Don't worry, I know a place where you can eat!"

* * *

At the Radish, Tora chowed down like an animal in a booth toward the back. His cloak was off, revealing his lean figure covered by a white tunic shirt with black kung fu pants. Youko, Sekai, Kotonoha, and even Kazuki were baffled at how this kid could eat so much. He polished off the last plate and sighed with satisfaction.

He clapped his hands, "That was great!" He looked to Youko, "Tora is most grateful!"

Youko smiled, "I'm glad you liked it, Tora-kun!" She gestured over to Kazuki, "And you can thank Ryuunosuke-kun for the meal!"

Kazuki nodded, "Since you saved Otome, this one's on the house."

Tora blinked and approached Kazuki, sniffing his clothes. His eyes widened and he growled, "Where is he?"

Kazuki blinked, "Where's who?"

Tora swiped at Kazuki, resulting in Kazuki dodging while Tora hit a pillar. The spot that Tora hit became frozen in ice. The girls gasped while Kazuki narrowed his eyes.

_'Cryokinesis...Interesting.'_

Tora's fingers became encased in ice and he curled them to look like claws, "Where is Asakura, Dragon!"

Kazuki blinked, "You know Asakura?"

"His scent is all over this place!"

_'His sense of smell is good...' _"Sorry, but you just missed him. He was here a month ago." His Transer beeps and he opens it, "What's up, Ken chan?"

_"Master Kazuki, I've detected Denpa Viruses attacking Sakakino Market."_

Kazuki sighed, "I'll be right there." He closed it and looked to Youko, "Youko-san, I'll be on my break. Koto-chan and I are gonna go _shopping_."

Kotonoha nodded, "Alright!" She grabbed her jacket and they left the door.

Otome put her hand on Tora's shoulder, "Ne, what did Asakura ever do to you?"

* * *

Meanwhile, a portal of colors opens up and tracks file out of it. A train that resembled a mammoth pulled up and trumpeted with might. Connected to the mammoth-like steam engine was a pair of bullet trains; one resembling a t-rex while the other resembled a triceratops. The door slid open and a boy walked out. He had messy, long, black hair tied into a loose braid and cold blue eyes. He wore a black bomber jacket and brown slacks, and boots.

"Saka...Kino?" Ryuji looked about. He was back in Kotonoha's world, it would seem. He recognized a few places but he felt that there was something off, something that just didn't seem right. He gazed down at the World Ticket that brought him to this world. The coordinates matched up to Kotonoha's world, but there were subtle differences. "Well, I might as well hang out here," he said to himself and walked. Looking about, he noticed the people wearing devices mounted to their arms and then he saw that they were arm-mounted computers. Someone mentioned the word 'Transer' and Ryuji guessed that was what they were.

"I should get one of those Transers," Ryuji murmured. "It might help me to blend in." (Ryuji is voiced by Asanuma Shintaro)

All of a sudden, he heard an explosion.

_"Ryuji!" _Loki, his Imagin partner, cried out. (Loki is voiced by Ōtsuka Hōchū)

"Yeah, I know," Ryuji replied, smirking. Finally, some action. He strapped on his belt and went to check it out.

Ryuji ran to the commotion and found the source. Denpa Viruses were attacking a supermarket and people running for their lives. He didn't recognize the viruses but didn't care.

Ryuji grinned and took his pass. "Henshin!" he called out as he slipped his pass into the belt

"**IFRIT FORM!**" the belt announced as Ryuji became Kamen Rider Ifrit. The armor was all black and over a blue bodysuit with a blue chest and blue bands around the wrists and ankles. Black armor plating ran up the sides of his arms and legs. His helmet was black with a grilled visor. The top and bottom corners of the visor were pointed to mimic ears and fangs of a feline beast.

Via blue flames in his hands, he summoned his two Ifrit Dao and jumped onto the roof. Spotting the enemy, charged at one virus and cut it in half, earning glares from the other viruses. He pointed one sword forward and said, "Let me tell you from the start; I'm pissed off!"

The viruses charged and Ifrit retaliated with a flurry of slashes. He was caught off guard, though, when a tail knocked into a cooling unit. Ifrit looked up to see a virus that looked like a giant rat. It hissed and charged when it was suddenly bombarded by a barrage of red and blue blasts.

Two figures descended onto the roof.

The one on the left was a male who wore a black bodysuit with yellow lines traveling down the side. His legs were covered by blue, greave-like boots and his right arm wore a gauntlet. His chest was covered by blue armor as well as his shoulders. In place of his left arm was the head of a blue armored dog. On his head was a blue helmet and red visor that covered his eyes, with two pointed, headphone-like, panels covering his ears, and his long hair was tied back in a loose braid at the base of his skull. Parts of his armor were trimmed with silver and the symbol of the Blue Lantern Corps rested on the center of his helmet and chest armor.

The one on the right was a female, wearing tight fitting black leotard that hugged her body and tight fitting black thigh-high socks, red knee-high boots and a right red gauntlet. Her chest was encased in an armored silver vest, trimmed with red. Her helmet was red and shaped like a dragon's head, with an inverted triangular green gem in the center of the forehead, and a green visor covering her eyes. Her left arm was replaced by red dragon's head. In the center of her chest armor was a violet star. Around her waist was a silver belt that had a black case in the buckle and had a golden dragon head in the center with a green gem in its forehead.

"Rockman," the girl called.

"I know, Drag-Redder" Rockman nodded as he pulled out a card. **"Battle Card! Predation! Dragon Nails!"** His hands turned into silver claws and he charged at the Rat Virus and slashed it its arm off, which hissed in pain.

Drag-redder pulled a card from her belt and fed it to the dragon head. **"Final Vent!"** She went into her routine as Redder was summoned and danced around her. She jumped up and the dragon followed as she spun in the air and set up for a kick. The dragon engulfed Drag-Redder in flames and she called out, **"Dragon Flame Smash!"** The kick collided with the Rat Virus and it flew back before exploding.

Rockman clapped, "Awesome as always, Koto-chan!" He was covered in green flames and he became a boy with long black hair, bright blue eyes, and wore a school uniform, but with a black jacket that had blue orbs on it.

Ifrit arched an eyebrow when he heard the boy call Drag-Redder that, "Koto-chan...?"

Drag Redder was covered in red flames that revealed a VERY familiar face that Ifrit knew. "Arigato, Kazuki-kun!" Kotonoha smiled.

Ifrit's eyes widened beneath his helmet and stumbled to his feet, "Kotonoha?"

Kotonoha looked to the armored figure and blinked, "Who are you?"

Ifrit gaped at her. She didn't recognize him? That could either mean he was in the past before they met, but judging by the technology he saw, he doubt that. There was just one answer. This was an alternate world and this was the Kotonoha native to this world.

Ifrit's eyes widened as he saw something flying towards Kotonoha at full speed. He rushed towards her, pushing her to the ground, before he was struck and sent tumbling along the surface of the roof.

"Koto-chan!" Kazuki gasped when he saw Ifrit push Kotonoha but then he saw what was attacking. It looked like some sort of demonic black skeleton with horns, wings and a huge appetite as it snapped its jaws at Ifrit, trying to bite at his neck while clawing at him.

"GET OFF!" Ifrit roared as he kicked the Horror off him. The Horror got to its feet, hissing at Ifrit. "You're mine!" Ifrit charged but stumbled as a dozen of them descended, surrounding him and the two teens. "Crap."

Sand suddenly spilled out of Ifrit's body, reforming into the robed Imagin, Loki. "Need help?" He opened his palms to reveal fireballs.

"I can take these guys myself," said Ifrit confidently as he grasped his swords.

"True, but I am your partner. We fight together," answered Loki.

Ifrit shrugged and the two battled the Horrors who struck as well. The Horrors swiped at them but Loki used his flames to blow them up while Ifrit cut them down with his swords, after freezing them in ice.

"Time to finish this up!" said Ifrit as he connected his swords together at the pommel, creating a blade staff from both of them. He then pressed a button on his belt. "Hissatsu!"

"**FULL CHARGE!**" the belt announced as energy raced up from it into the swords.

"GenJyu Ifrit-Ken! Gengi! Jigoku Zan!" Blue flames enveloped the flames and Ifrit rushed like a raging bull at the remaining horrors. He unleashed slash after slash upon the Horrors, freezing them all in ice. When he was done, he snapped his fingers, causing the frozen Horrors to shatter to pieces. "Che, damn Horrors must've followed me!"

Ifrit jogged towards Kotonoha and asked, "Are you alright?"

Kotonoha nodded. Then, Loki came and greeted them, "Hello, nice to meet you!" Out of nowhere he pulled out a basket filled with chocolate chip cookies. "Please, take one! They're fresh and-"

BAM!

"Loki…" Ifrit growled with a clenched fist as Loki nursed the goose egg on his head. The Imagin always embarrassed the Rider like this and still hadn't learnt his lesson. "Do you always have to embarrass me like that!" He tore off his belt, allowing it and the armor to vanish as the Pass remained in his hand.

"But, Ryuji…" Loki began.

"No buts! Now come on! We gotta get one of those Transers!"

"Hai!" Loki nodded as Ryuji went off without another word. Loki gave the two teens a wave.

Kotonoha and Kazuki blinked. The boy then noticed something on the ground, a cellphone.

"He must've dropped it," said Kazuki as he picked it up. He looked up and saw that Ryuji and Loki were gone. He flipped open the cellphone and gaped at the wallpaper. It was a picture of Kotonoha and Ryuji! In the picture, Ryuji was standing behind Kotonoha with his arms wrapped around her waist as they smiled at the camera together.

* * *

"Damn it, I lost my phone!" growled Ryuji, annoyed.

_"Perhaps Kotonoha-san and that boy have found and are holding it for you,"_ Loki reasoned. _"We'll look for them later after we purchase a Transer."_

He sighed, "Alright." He didn't notice someone bump into him. His eyes widened when the person who bumped into him was someone all too familiar to him.

"You should watch where you're going, kid," Asakura glared.

Ryuji jumped back and got into a stance, "Asakura!"

Asakura blinked, "You know who I am?"

Ryuji blinked in confusion, but didn't let down his guard. It seemed that this Asakura was part of this world as well.

Venom hissed, "He's probably with Rockman, Aibou. I say we take him out, now!"

Asakura smirked, "Fine. I can use the exercise. **Denpa-Henkan! Asakura Takeshi! On-Air!**" Purple flames covered his body and became Venom Ouja.

Ryuji was got caught off guard by the transformation but didn't back down as he slung his belt on and grinned, "If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get! Henshin!"

**"IFRIT FORM!"**

Ryuji's armor materialized on him and became Ifrit once again, his twin Ifrit Dao in hand as he charged forward. He slashed as Venom Ouja who activated his own weapon.

"**Sword Vent! Venom Saber!**"

With his own sword in hand, Venom Ouja parried the blow from Ifrit but the Rider followed up with a kick to Venom Ouja's stomach, sending him staggering back. Ifrit then lunged and slashed at Venom Ouja's chest when he left himself wide open before using a kick to disarm the snake-like Denpa Ningen.

"Now this is fun!" Venom Ouja declared excitedly as he began to swing at Ifrit. Ifrit tried to dodge but Venom Ouja managed to land a few hits against Ifrit. Ifrit jumped back to avoid a blow to the head before dropping his swords.

Ifrit let out a roar as ice enveloped his arms before forming into large wicked claws. He then lunged at Venom Ouja and slashed at him furiously like a savage beast.

Asakura was a man that Ryuki hated for his evil deed. Asakura had killed Tazuka and then came back to torment Ryuki again. Ryuji inherited all that hatred and anger from Ryuki and he too hated the man with a passion. This may not be the same Asakura, but he carried the same evil presence with him.

**"Gengi! Jigoku Tsume!" **A claw enveloped in cold blue flames came down at Venom Ouja.

**"Ringi! Kage Dageki!" **Venom Ouja disappeared and struck Ifrit in several places with blinding speed, with sparks flying off Ifrit's armor as he tumbled to the floor and got right back up.

"Loki!" Ifrit called as he swiped a ticket that held Loki's image on it over his belt.

"**LOKI FORM!**"

Ifrit's suit began to change. The bodysuit turned black as the armor turned red with gold trim. A pair of blue eyepieces fitted themselves on his visor as a cape hung from his shoulders. Flames formed a weapon that resembled a dozuki, only it was much larger and engulfed in flames.

"**GenJyu Ifrit-Ken! Gengi! JIGOKU ZAN!**" Ifrit announced as he swung and sent a blade of flame flying at Venom Ouja.

**"Ringi! Kage Hebi!" **Venom Ouja turned into a shadow snake and evaded the spinning blade of death. He got up to charge but noticed that his feet were frozen in place.

"ASAKURA!"

Venom Ouja turned to see a pale boy with spiky white hair, ferocious blue eyes...and a tail?

Ifrit blinked, **"Who's he?"**

Otome caught up to Tora and panted, "Slow down, Tora..." She then saw Venom Ouja and cringed.

Venom Ouja hissed, "Oi, onna. You know this kid?"

Tora growled, "Tora will kill you...!" He opened his Transer to reveal a white tiger humanoid with white armor and a body of blue energy. "Taiga! It's time!"

Taiga grinned, "Yosh! Time to make some noise!"

**"Denpa-Henkan! Yamaguchi Tora! On-Air!"** Tora was then engulfed in whitish blue flames.

Otome gasped, "Tora!"

Ifrit grew annoyed, **"Can everybody in this world do that!"**

The flames vanished and Tora was now wearing a black bodysuit. He wore white arm and shin guards with blue in them and black boots. His chest armor was white and fashioned to mimic abs and were trimmed with blue. The shoulder pads looked like white tiger claws with blue stripes. His helmet was themed after a white tiger; silver face plate, black visor with curved horizontal slit and one vertical down the middle, and white with blue stripes. Around his waist was a silver belt with a blue case in the buckle that had a golden tiger in the center. In his hand was an axe with a white tiger's head and a large axe blade sticking out from the back of the head. His tail, still visible, swished back and forth.

Tora roared, **"TAIGA AXE! KENZAN!" **He charged at Venom Ouja, who broke out of the ict feet and swung his axe at the snake warrior. Venom Ouja blocked the axe with his scepter before kicking Taiga Axe backwards.

_"Ryuji, maybe we should assist,"_ suggested Loki.

Ryuji replied, _"Yeah, you're right about that. I'll let that other Rider distract Asakura for a bit."_

Ifrit concentrated, a flaming gold aura rising from his body. He growled as he collected energy, his eyes aimed straight at Asakura. "**GenJyu Ifrit-Ken…Gengi…**" He called out his attack, "**JIGOKUHA!**" He then launched, from his own aura, a beast that resembled a cross between a wolf and a lion with sharp horns, claws and teeth.

The aura creature caught both Taiga Axe and Venom Ouja by surprise, slamming into them with explosive force before knocking them to the ground.

"_That was not very nice…"_ Loki stated.

"_It got the job done_," Ryuji retorted.

Ifrit dragged his flaming dozuki behind him, the blade causing sparks to fly as it scratched along the surface of the ground. He aimed his sights on Venom Ouja, ready to take him out with a single blow. His Genki flared out like a flame around him.

Venom Ouja got up on his feet and hissed, "Not bad, kid. First time I ever got hit with Genki before... Hehe, feels good..."

Ifrit spat, **"Only a freak like you would think that!"**

**"Strike Vent! Saber Claws!" **Venom Ouja was struck in the back by powerful claws. The attack was done by Taiga Axe as he now wore large white gauntlets with blade-like claws. He growled, "Tora will never forgive you...!" He charged forward, slashing at Venom Ouja with his claws while he was blocked by the snake scepter. A white aura flare from Taiga Axe's body, **"Geki Waza! Hou Hou Dan!" **He launched his aura, shaped like a white tiger, at Venom Ouja and he tumbled over to the ground.

Otome could not believe what she was seeing. Tora was like those monsters! Was he evil? Was what he told her true? She continued to watch, from a distance, to see what would happen next. Kazuki and Kotonoha arrived at the scene and approached Otome.

"Otome," Kazuki called out. "What's going on?"

She answered, "Tora turned into one of those...things!"

Ken spoke from Kazuki's Transer, _"Kazuki. Scans indicate that that the boy is partnered with an AM life form."_

Kazuki sighed, _'At least he's not evil.'_

Ifrit fell on one knee, panting. Ash started falling from his body and small blue flames burst from his suit.

_"Ryuji!"_ Loki panicked.

_"I'm fine, Loki...just tired." _He still hadn't completely recovered from that time he used his Genki. Using too much drained him.

Kazuki looked to Kotonoha and Otome, "Koto-chan, Otome, go help that guy out. He looks like he's in trouble."

Otome blinked, "What about you?"

"I'm gonna help Tora." He ran over to the fight, **"Ryuunosuke Kazuki! On-Air!" **Green flames covered his body and he became Rockman.

"KAZUKI IS ROCKMAN-SAMA?"

Kotonoha pulled her to Ifrit, "I'll explain later!" They ran over to Ifrit and helped him up, "Are you alright?"

Ifrit looked to her, "Yeah..."

**"Battle Card! Predation! Dragon Nails! Ryuunosuke-Ryuu! Rai Mei Tsume!" **Rockman slashed at Venom Ouja's chest with his electrified claws and sent him flying into a wall. "Need some help, Tora?"

Taiga Axe looked at Rockman questioningly, "How you know Tora?"

"I'll explain later."

Venom Ouja sighed, "You guys are getting on my nerves. Let's go, Venom." Venom complied and they disappeared.

Taiga Axe roared, "Get back here, ASAKURA!"

Rockman put his hand on his shoulder, "Relax, he's gone, but he'll be back." They disengaged their armor and returned to normal. "Let's go see Gou-san."

Ryuji dismissed his own armor as the blue flames on his body diminished. Despite having a more stable body, using his Genki took its toll on his body. The ash stopped falling but then sand spilled out, reforming into Loki.

"Ryuji!" the Imagin cried out worriedly at his contract holder. "Are you alright? Do you need me to carry you?"

"Uru...sai..." Ryuji panted. "I just...need...a minute." His blue eyes glanced towards Kotonoha and the hard glare was replaced by a soft gaze. "Koto...noha..."

She smiled, "It's alright. Come with us."

* * *

Kazuki and the others arrived at Ran's house, where Gou stayed to live and train. War-Rock made himself visible and explained to Ryuji and Otome the nature of the FMs.

Ryuji arched an eyebrow, "So, these FMs are aliens who are trying to destroy the Earth?"

War-Rock nodded, "That's right. I joined Kazuki to get rid of them, my former comrades."

"And you don't feel anything for them?"

Redder smiled, "That's why he has me as his back-up!"

Gou frowned, "What bothers me is Asakura. I didn't think I'd see him again."

Ryuji looked to Gou, "How does he know JyuKen, anyway?"

"He was very strong in Snake-Ken, one of the Five Venoms-Ken in RinJyu Den. He and I had many battles in the past. Like me, Asakura doesn't age like normal humans do. Which explains why he looks the same as he did 16 years ago." Gou turned to Tora, "So, you're Tora-kun?"

Tora nodded, "Tora is Tora! Tora can use GekiJyuKen."

"And do you know Asakura?"

Tora lowered his head, "Asakura...killed Tora's family."

Kotonoha gasped, "How horrible..."

Ryuji frowned, _'That figures...'_

He continued, "Gen-jii found Tora. Taught Tora to fight and survive. Gen-jii told Tora to find Suzaku and Seiryuu." He pointed to Kazuki, "Tora find Seiryuu."

Kazuki blinked, "Me?"

Tora nodded, "Tora can smell it. Seiryuu's Ki flows within Dragon. So Dragon is Sei-nii."

Gou asked, "So does that make you Byakko?"

He nodded, "Tora's body hold's Byakko's Ki."

Ryuji interjected, "You mean THE Byakko?"

Gou explained, "There are four spirits that are known as Saint Beasts. They are Byakko of the West, Seiryuu of the East, Genbu of the North, and Suzaku of the South. I'm guessing that they've been reincarnated into Tora and Kazuki."

Kazuki looked at his hands, "Is that how I can shoot electricity out of my fingers?"

"It's possible, but I don't have all the answers."

"Gou-san, there's something I want to know."

Gou blinked, "What is it?"

"How does Asakura know my mother?"

He sighed, "So he told you..."

"Only that he knew my Kaa-chan."

"Back in the day...Asakura used to date Hikari-chan."

All eyes were wide at this point, even Ryuji's.

"This was shortly before she met you father, Hibiki Kazuo."

Kazuki cringed, "I don't feel so good..." He sat down and Kotonoha was rubbing his back.

"It's alright," she soothed.

"Must be rough," Ryuji remarked. "Finding out your mom used to date the enemy." He felt stares on him. "What?"

"Could you kindly explain how you can use GenJyuKen?" Gou asked, interested.

"Not gonna ask me for my name first, Okami-jisan?" Ryuji retorted. "The name's Hasuma. Hasuma Ryuji, and as for how I know GenJyuKen, let's just say I stumbled on the scrolls during one of my travels."

"Travels?" Kotonoha asked curiously.

"I'm just a wandering Kamen Rider that's simply stopping by," Ryuji told her, smiling. "Got that memorized, Koto-chan?"

"Oh, Kazuki-kun and I picked this up," Kotonoha said as she handed Ryuji's cellphone back to him. "I'm sorry, but we looked inside and…"

"You saw the picture," Ryuji concluded. "I see."

"Yeah," Kazuki confirmed. "Why do you have a picture of Koto-chan in there?" He didn't like Ryuji. He had bad vibes in his opinion.

Loki answered for him, "Oh, that is because Kotonoha is Ryuji's girlfriend from where we come from."

Ryuji shot Loki a glare and continued, "I'm from an alternate world."

Kazuki nodded, warily, "I guess that makes sense. If aliens are real, then I guess alternate worlds would be too."

"When you're a crime fighter, you tend to see a lot of weird shit."

Gou spoke, "I heard you had a fight with Asakura as well. Care to explain?"

Ryuji answered, "He looked like a guy I hated back in my old world."

Tora looked at Ryuji, "You strong?"

"I've been in a lot of battles. That's all I can say."

"Tora want to fight. Tora wants to see how strong you are!"

Ryuji chuckled and ruffled the wild boy's hair, "Maybe some other time, Gaki." He turned to Kazuki and pointed at him challengingly, "Ryuunosuke, I want to fight with _you_."

Kazuki gaped, "EH? Why?"

"You're strong, I can sense it, and I came here, to this world, to fight with strong people so I can become strong."

Loki elaborated, "That's what he considers training. Finding strong opponents is his way."

Kazuki argued, "OK, I get that, but does it LOOK like I wanna fight you? I just found out that my mom used to date a criminal!"

"Then this fight will shift your focus. Sides, you can imagine Asakura's face on mine so you can practice beating him up," Ryuji retorted.

He sighed, "Then we'll have to do this some other time. I've got work to do. Let's go, Koto-chan." He got up to leave and Kotonoha followed after him.

Ryuji called out, "Ryuunosuke, take care of Koto-chan. She's a very special girl. I wouldn't be a Rider if it weren't for her."

"I don't need you telling me that. I vowed to protect her ever since we were kids! I'll even die if I have to, in order to keep her safe!" He then left the house, on his way to the market to pick up supplies for the Radish.

"So would I..." he muttered.

Gou chuckled, "He hasn't changed at all. If I were you, I wouldn't underestimate Kazuki. He may not like confrontation, but he can be pretty unpredictable in combat, and very calculative. Just like his parents."

Ryuji's frown deepened and then he flipped open his phone, gazing at the picture he had on the screen as the wallpaper. He really did miss her but he just didn't feel like he was ready. He had to become stronger so that he'd be worthy enough to protect her. His stomach growled. "Damn…" He was hungry. He always had an appetite after a fight.

"So, what's your story?" Gou asked Loki.

"Oh, I'm Loki and I'm Ryuji's Imagin partner," Loki answered.

"Imagin?" Gou asked curiously.

* * *

Kotonoha looked at Kazuki with concern in her eyes. "Kazuki-kun, why were you acting like that?"

"I…I just don't like the way that guy was looking at you," Kazuki admitted.

"You mean Hasuma-san?" Kotonoha asked. "Kazuki-kun, he's not going to steal me away from you."

Kazuki sighed, "I know. It's just that...I don't want anything to happen to you."

She kissed his cheek, "And that's why I love you. Now let's get those groceries!" She took his hand and they ran for the market.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Bushido: Uh-Oh! Looks like Kazuki's got a love rival! Ha, just kidding! Hasuma Ryuji belongs to Kamen Rider Chrome! Yamaguchi Tora is an OC that belongs to me. Hope y'all like this one! R+R!

Next Episode: Wild Fang! Part 2


	18. Wild Fang! Part 2

Episode 18: Wild Fang! Part 2

Otome was on her bed, sulking as she eyed all the Rockman posters that she owned. It was obvious that she idolized Rockman. He was so mysterious and he would disappear as soon as he arrived, like summer rain. She always believed that he was full of surprises. But the one thing that REALLY surprised her was that her Rockman-sama turned out to be her childhood friend, Ryuunosuke Kazuki.

_

* * *

_

*Flashback*

_"Stay away!" Otome yelled, making Kazuki flinch._

_Kazuki frowned, "Otome, why are you acting like this?"_

_She turned and glared, with tears in her eyes, "Isn't it obvious? You're nothing but a liar!" She then stormed of, not wanting to see his face any longer._

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

Otome sighed, _'Why does Kazuki have to be Rockman-sama...?_'

"What is Otome doing?"

She yelped and turned to see Tora sitting, with his legs folded and tail swishing back and forth, on her bed.

"Tora...! What are you doing here?"

"Otome looked sad, so Tora follow her." Otome sweat-dropped at his speech. He looked around, "Why does Otome have so many pictures of Sei-nii?"

She blinked, "You mean Rockma..." She frowned, "I mean...Ryuunosuke?" Tora nodded. "Because I thought he was someone else..."

Tora stared at Otome, "Does Otome like Sei-nii?"

Otome sputtered, "W-what? No! I...Wait, why do you call Ryuunosuke 'Sei-nii'?"

He smiled, "Because Sei-nii is Sei-nii."

She sweat-dropped again, "I don't get it..."

Tora's Transer popped open and Taiga emerged, "You'll have to forgive Tora. He always gives simple answers."

Otome backed away, "Get away from me!"

"What are you afraid of?"

"You're with those monsters, aren't you?"

Taiga laughed, "Me? I'm not with those FM assholes! I am an AM life form!"

She blinked, "AM?"

"That's right. We may know how to fight, but that doesn't mean we enjoy it like those FM pigs!"

"Then what are you doing here, on Earth?"

Taiga sighed, "Our planet was destroyed. Our leader gathered several of us and took us here. That was many years ago. Then I met Tora not too long ago, when he was a little kid."

"So you're not controlling him?"

"Oh, hell no! I give him my power whenever he needs it."

That served to calm Otome down a little. Still, she had to know more.

"According to this calendar, Valentine's Day is tomorrow," Loki reported.

"Hm…" Ryuji looked at the Transer he's just bought. It was black with his symbol, a pair of gold jaws framing an 'X', on it. Loki could take possession of the device like those Denpa lifeforms he'd encountered. At least he wouldn't have Loki riding around in his body. He flipped open his cellphone and gazed at Kotonoha's picture.

The two were in the DynoLiner's dining car. Ryuji was seated at one of the booths with his legs propped up on the table. Loki had on an apron, a bowl and seemed to be mixing something in said bowl. Ryuji knew what Loki was making.

"Ryuji, I know you miss Kotonoha-san so why not go home?" Loki asked.

"Not just yet," Ryuji told his Imagin partner. "I need to fight Ryuunosuke and those cookies you're making will help me."

Loki frowned. He didn't like using his cookies to cause a fight but Ryuji had a good reason, or so he thought.

* * *

Kazuki could only gawk as he saw the young man standing before the class. _'No…way…' _It was Ryuji, dressed in the school uniform but instead of the blazer he wore a leather bomber jacket. His tie hung loosely and his collar button was undone.

Miss Hibiya introduced, "Please, welcome your new classmate, Hasuma Ryuji-san."

Ryuji looked about. Still the same old Class 1-4. It wasn't any different from the one he sat in back in his Kotonoha's world. He walked past Kotonoha and left something on her desk. It was a clear plastic bag filled with chocolate chip cookies. The bag had a red bow ribbon tied around it.

Kazuki glared at Ryuji as sparks danced around his hair and fists. His eyes also flared with electricity.

Ryuji smirked as he went to take his seat. Ryuji was using what Slade taught him: manipulating his target's emotions.

Otome blinked, "What's up with him?" She turned to see Tora hanging onto the window, "Tora!" She opened it, "What are you doing here?"

Tora grinned wide as he held a bento, "Otome's mama said Otome forgot this. Ask Tora to bring it to Otome."

Many of the students snickered.

"Who's that, Otome?"

"He's kinda cute!"

"Is he your pet?"

She glared at them, "Urusai!" She looked back to Tora and blushed as she scratched his head, making him purr, "Arigato, Tora." She then kissed him on the cheek and he hopped away from roof to roof, heading back to Otome's house.

Jouji frowned as he saw the anger in Kazuki rising, _'This does NOT look good...' _He looked over to Setsuna, who nodded as if she knew what he was thinking.

* * *

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kazuki-kun," Kotonoha said as she gave Kazuki the chocolates she'd made for him. They were on the roof.

"Arigatou, Koto-chan," Kazuki smiled, accepting the present. His eyes went over to the cookies Ryuji had given to Kotonoha. "Are you going to keep that?"

"I'm not sure, but I wouldn't want to be rude and waste them. Maybe I can try one and give the rest to Kokoro-chan." She opened the bag and popped a cookie in her mouth. Her eyes went wide and she gushed, "Oyishiii~! Kazuki-kun, you have to try one!" She took another cookie and popped it in his mouth.

His eyes went wide, "Wow! These are great! Maybe that guy, Loki made these."

"I'm glad you like 'em."

The couple turned to the door and saw Ryuji leaning against the wall.

Kazuki stood fast and went into a stance, "What do you want?"

Ryuji smirked, "Came to see Koto-chan."

"Well, she saw you, and now you can leave." He balled his fists and they surged with electricity.

"So, guess this means you're ready to fight me?"

Kazuki growled, "If it means getting you out of here, then hell yeah!"

Kotonoha got in front of her boyfriend, "Kazuki-kun, please don't fight him."

War-Rock spoke up, "Be careful, Kazuki. This guy's tricky."

Kazuki retorted with a grin, "So am I." He whispered to Kotonoha, "If I could help it, I'd rather not fight, Koto-chan but he's really bugging me and I wanna shut him up. Besides, he's trying to coax my aggression. I'll make him think it's working for now." He moved to the side and walked over to Ryuji, keeping a distance from the Rider.

Ryuji went into a stance, "Ready to dance?"

Kazuki said nothing as he charged forward and swiped at Ryuji with his hands curled like claws. Ryuji dodged the swipe and went for a punch. Kazuki blocked with a forearm and palmed Ryuji in the chest. Ryuji didn't falter as he grabbed Kazuki's hand and flung him to the door. Kazuki adjusted himself and pushed himself off the wall, rocketing to Ryuji and going into a spin

**"Ryuunosuke-ryuu! Flying Dragon Corkscrew!" **He pounded into Ryuji like a drill and he skidded back several feet.

However, Ryuji grabbed Kazuki by the wrist and kneed him in the gut. Ryuji had a firm grip on Kazuki's throat as he pinned him down against the floor.

"Is this the power you have?" Ryuji whispered. "Do you think it's enough to protect her? Baka!"

Kazuki growled as he spun his body out from underneath to kick Ryuji in the face. He flipped into a crouching position and disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Ryuji blinked and got kicked in the chest from beneath him by Kazuki, rocketing him into the sky.

Kazuki crouched again and jumped after him. He got behind Ryuji and wrapped his arms and legs around his body. "I'm just getting started!" He began to spin rapidly as the two fighters fell to the roof, **"Ryuunosuke-ryuu! Dragon Lotus!"**They then crashed hard onto the concrete roof as Kazuki jumped out from the dust cloud and got into a crouching position. _'The practice with Gou-san is paying off._'

A silhouette could be seen within the dust cloud and when it cleared it showed Ryuji picking debris out of his hair. His grin turned feral as his irises shifted from blue to gold and his pupils turned into slits. "Oh…NOW it's on!" He took off his jacket and tossed it away before calling forth his Genki. "Ryuunosuke Kazuki, let me show you what TRUE power looks like!" The aura around him formed into a massive beast and it roared into the heavens along with Ryuji. Ryuji then lunged towards Kazuki, punching him across the face hard and sending him skidding along the ground. Ryuji popped his neck from left to right before cracking his knuckles. He dashed forward and punched Kazuki continuously. Kazuki was getting pummeled in the gut as he coughed up blood before Ryuji roundhouse kicked him into the wall, making a crater.

Kotonoha gasped, "Kazuki-kun!"

War-Rock grimaced, "He's good..."

Redder nodded, "Kazu-tan better think of something."

Ryuji walked over to Kazuki's body, "Do you get it yet? You're gonna have to be a lot stronger if you wanna protect Koto-chan. Maybe you're just not up to it." He smirked, "Don't worry. Maybe I can protect her for you." It was then he was punched hard in the face and rolled back. _'Did it work...?' _Ryuji then felt something he rarely felt: fear.

Kazuki's body began to flare with electricity as it was clearly visible. His eyes glowed blue as the pupils became slitted. His hands and feet were covered by blue electric claws. Horns of electricity sprouted from beneath his hair, and a blue tail of electricity swished back and forth from behind. A blue aura of a Chinese dragon could be seen behind Kazuki, roaring with ferocity. A strong wind also picked up as it swirled around Kazuki's body.

Several blocks from the school, Tora turned back to see the flaring electric aura. "Sei-nii..." He hopped the roofs, running fast to the action.

War-Rock gaped, "What the hell is that?"

Redder cringed, "You make it sound like _I_ know!"

Kotonoha gasped, "Kazuki-kun...!"

Ryuji gaped, _'What the hell...! I didn't hear about this!'_

Kazuki blurred out of sight and backhanded Ryuji from the left. He crashed into the fence and spat out some blood.

**"You will not touch Koto-chan, worm," **Kazuki growled as he stalked closer to the Rider.

Ryuji grinned as his Genki flared again, "Tough talk. Let's see if you can back it up!"

They dashed at each other and pounded into each other's faces with great speed and force. They then flew from each other as they charged up their attacks.

**"JIGOKUHA!"**

**"RYUU NO KOKYUU!"**

Two blasts, one blue and one gold, collided with great power as they exploded in the sky like fireworks.

Inside the school, many students hid under their desks.

"What the hell was that?" Makoto yelled.

"I don't know!" Sekai shook.

Jouji was next to Setsuna and grimaced, "I have a bad feeling about this, Set-chan." She nodded.

Hikari cringed as she cuddled into Len's chest, "What the heck is going on...!"

Len looked up to the ceiling, _'Kazuki...'_

On the roof, the two warriors stood, glaring at each other as they waited for the next move to be made.

Ryuji collapsed as he was now exhausted. The Genki disappeared as ash began to crumble slowly from his hand.

Kazuki grabbed Ryuji by the throat and held him up, **"Time to die..."**

"KAZUKI-KUN, STOP!"

Kazuki turned to see a crying Kotonoha. His eyes widened before he was pushed to the side by Tora who was flaring with white Ki.

**"Sei-nii, Yamerro!" **Tora proclaimed as his eyes were now cat-like.

Kazuki looked to Tora, **"Byakko, so you have awakened?"**

**"Not completely."**

**"Where is your Hime?"**

**"Tora hasn't found her yet. Sei-nii, you know we can't kill outright!"**

Kazuki looked over to Ryuji, **"He threatened my Hime's safety. He must not be allowed to live."**

**"Do you not see that your Hime is weeping for you? Your power is out of control!"**

Kazuki frowned nodded slowly, **"True. It awakened due to a brief moment of rage from my vessel. Thank you for stopping me."** Kazuki then collapsed, the power from his body fading.

Loki beamed out of Ryuji's Transer and helped him up. The boy's body began to flare with blue flames as ash fell from his body. "Kuso…" he cursed as he stared down at Kazuki's body, eyes narrowed in anger. He then smirked. "Guess I underestimated you, Ryuunosuke." He said to Kotonoha, "Oi, I think we should get him to the infirmary."

Kotonoha nodded and went to pick up Kazuki's unconscious body.

* * *

In the infirmary, Kazuki stirred awake. When his eyes fluttered opened, he saw Kotonoha's worried face. "Hey…Hime-chan."

"Don't move," she cautioned him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You went berserk and nearly killed me," Ryuji said from his place, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "So, you're a dragon, huh?"

Kazuki stared at his hands, which were still sparking with electricity, "I guess I really am one..."

Ryuji blinked, "You didn't know?"

"What do you think? It's not like I knew what the hell I was doing! I was awake, but I couldn't stop. It was scary...I was scary..." He then winced in pain as Kotonoha gently pushed him back down.

"Just get some rest," she advised as she kissed Kazuki on the forehead. He smiled softly before drifting to sleep.

Ryuji looked over to Tora, "Oi, gaki, what do you know about that form Ryuunosuke used?"

Tora answered, "That was Sei-nii's raw power. You must have done something to make Sei-nii mad, big time."

Ryuji looked to Kazuki. That kind of rage was something he was familiar with. He remembered losing control himself a few times and assuming his true form before going berserk on his target. He could see the fear in Kazuki's eyes and felt some guilt because he was the one who caused it.

He was about to open his mouth to say something when his ears picked up a sound. He went over to the window and focused with his vision, he could see a tower of smoke rising in the distance. Gritting his teeth, he turned towards the door.

"There seems to be trouble in the city. I'm gonna go and check it out." He left the room as Otome entered.

"So," she said to Kotonoha, "Where's he going?"

"He said he's going out," Kotonoha replied.

Otome took a seat by Kazuki's bed, "Did you know?"

She blinked, "I'm sorry?"

"About Ryuunosuke being Rockman, she clarified, "Did you know?"

"He told me when he started coming back to school."

Otome scoffed, "Figures he'd tell _you_."

Kotonoha got up and took a seat next to Otome, "Otome-san, what's wrong?"

She chuckled darkly, "What do you think? My best friend is Rockman!"

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"When I found out that Kazuki was Rockman, it kinda shattered my image of him. I used to think he was brave, handsome, and a super hero. I was...falling in love with Rockman." She looked at Kotonoha, "Now I find out that he was right under my nose and I can't tell him how I felt!"

Kotonoha smiled softly and held Otome's hand, "Otome-san, how you described Rockman, Kazuki-kun is all those things and more. He fights to protect this planet everyday and asks for nothing in return."

"She's right," War-Rock spoke up. "Kazuki has been protecting this planet for months! You should be grateful!"

"It's not that I'm not grateful!" Otome argued. "He never told me!" She began to sob, "I'm his best friend, aside from Kotonoha...! If he just came out and told me..."

"If Kazuki told you, then you'd be a target for the other FMs! They wouldn't hesitate in taking hostages, seeing as they have before."

Kazuki groaned, "Somebody tone it down..."

Kotonoha rushed to his side, "Kazuki-kun! You should be resting."

He chuckled, "Otome's big mouth wouldn't allow me to." Otome swatted him on the head. "Ow! Watch it, I'm injured!" Otome huffed.

Ken floated into the room through the window, "Master Kazuki, I've detected a large Denpa signature!"

"You can't pinpoint it?"

"Negative. It seems to be eluding all scans."

Kotonoha got up, "Tora-kun, can you come with me please?" Tora nodded and hopped off the bed.

"Be careful," Kazuki cautioned. Kotonoha nodded and left with Tora, leaving Otome with Kazuki. "Listen, Otome. Sorry about not telling you earlier..."

Otome looked at him, "Why?"

He blinked, "Why what?"

"Why did you become Rockman?"

"Would you rather have the Earth destroyed?" he retorted.

She sweat-dropped, "Good point... It's just that when we were kids, we used to tell each other everything."

Kazuki sighed, "I guess we grew apart after Otou-chan disappeared."

"When I found out that YOU were Rockman, I felt heart broken. Not because you were in disguise, but because I felt that you didn't trust me."

"It's not that I didn't trust you. If my enemies found out that I was Rockman, they'd use you or anyone else I know against me. They'd even kill you if they wanted." He glared at her, but not in a bad way, "I don't want that to happen to you. Not to any of my friends."

*THUD!*

Kazuki and Otome looked to the door and saw Tora collapsed.

She gasped as she ran to him, "Tora! What happened?"

Kazuki jumped from his bed and rushed to his side, "Tora, where's Koto-chan?"

Tora struggled as he gave Kazuki a piece of paper, "Asakura..." He then fell unconscious.

Kazuki took the paper and his eyes widened as he read it:

_"I have her. If you want your woman back, fight me. I'll be waiting at the docks. Don't keep me waiting! It vexes me..."_

_Signed, Asakura Takeshi_

* * *

Ryuji glared, "How could you let this happen, baka-yarou!"

Kazuki argued, "One: I'm in bed! And two: Tora was with her! And I heard them leave as soon as they left!"

Tora frowned, "Asakura caught us by surprise when went to help GenJyuKen."

Ryuji spat, "Kuso, looks like we have to go find that sick fuck before he does anything to Koto-chan! Gaki, you're with me! Ryuunosuke, get off your butt and come on!"

He pulled the door open and the DynoLiner was waiting for them.

* * *

In a warehouse by the docks, Kotonoha sat in a chair tied down by chains with her sitting Transer on a nearby crate. Several feet away stood Asakura who was playing with a knife.

Kotonoha demanded, "I don't understand! Why did you kidnap me?"

Asakura replied, "Having you here will bring Ryuunosuke to me for sure."

Venom chuckled, "Maybe you should have your way with her, Aibou! To get the point across. Hahaha!"

Asakura hissed, "I don't play with kids!"

The door into the warehouse was suddenly covered in ice before it shattered as a red motorcycle with gold tusks on the front broke right through. Sitting on the bike was none other than Ryuji Hasuma. He removed his helmet and smirked, "A warehouse? You bad guys are so unoriginal, you know that?"

Asakura glared at the Rider, "So, you found me."

"Your stench was easy to follow, and I didn't come alone."

Electricity danced through the air as Kazuki slowly walked in, eyes shining and trained on Asakura.

Kazuki said calmly, "I won't you kill, since I still have questions that I NEED answered. But I WILL make you pay for using Koto-chan to get to me!"

Ryuji silently agreed as he wrapped a new belt around his waist. This one had a buckle shaped like a square pair of jaws with sharp golden teeth framing it. "Henshin!" he called out as he swiped a red rail pass across the belt buckle.

**"SABER FORM!" **the belt announced as armor enveloped Ryuji's body out of energy fragments. This suit resembled his Ifrit Form except that it was missing the armor on the upper arms and thighs with a black bodysuit instead of blue.

Kazuki called out, "Ikuzo, War-Rock!"

War-Rock nodded, "Right!"

**"Denpa-Henkan! Ryuunosuke Kazuki! On-Air!"**

Asakura laughed, "Just what I was waiting for! **Denpa-Henkan! Asakura Takeshi! On-Air!"**

Ifrit quickly charged at Venom Ouja, assembling the DynoGasher from its four components before a jagged blue blade extended. With a swing, he struck at Venom Ouja who blocked the strike with his staff before he retaliated with a kick to Ifrit's midsection, sending the Rider staggering.

**"Rock Buster!" **Rockman fired at Venom Ouja who jumped up to dodge the strike. He then came down on Rockman with an axe kick that forced Rockman to roll out of the way. Venom Ouja charged at him but his path was blocked by Ifrit who thrust with his blade, hitting him in the chest with a shower of sparks.

**"Sword Vent! Venom Saber!" **Venom Ouja summoned his sword and swung at Ifrit who parried the blow with his own sword. They crossed swords and glared at each other. "Come on!" Venom Ouja challenged. "Show me what you got! Show me your Genki! Show me your GenJyuKen! Show me everything!"

**"Battle Card! Predation! Dragon Nails!" **Rockman slashed Venom Ouja across the back, giving Ifrit a chance to knee him in the gut and send Venom Ouja staggering back. Rockman faced the enemy and spoke to Ryuji, "Hasuma-san, I'll deal with Asakura. Get Koto-chan out of here."

Ifrit objected, "I'm not leaving you alone with him!"

"Then watch what I can do!" He dashed over to Venom Ouja and slashed at him, both Denpa-Human's clashing with their blades at impressive speed.

Venom Ouja chuckled, "You're a real animal, kid. Just like your mom when we always fought."

Rockman grunted, "Tell me...Asakura...! Did you really have a relationship with my mother?"

"Yeah, we did. So what?"

"So how did she fall in love with someone as twisted...as you!" They backed away and circled one another.

Venom Ouja chuckled, "Hehehe, love, huh? Haven't heard that word in a while... Hikari was hot, I'll admit that, but there was something else about her that I noticed."

Rockman blinked, "What was that?"

"She was strong." He looked at his hand, "I was nuts when I was younger; always getting in fights, eating dirt when I couldn't find anything decent to eat... That's when I met that old man. He taught everything there was to know about Snake-Ken. Then I met Hikari. She was a real fighter. Fighting her always lit a fire in me. She was definitely a good cook too. Guess you got that from her."

Rockman blushed as he asked another question, "So...have you two ever...you know...?"

"Sleep together?" Venom Ouja supplied. Rockman nodded. "We have a few times, but I never got her pregnant. Even I'm not that stupid." He pointed his blade at Rockman, "Are we done with the memory lane bullshit? It's vexing me."

Ifrit went and untied Kotonoha, summoning Loki at the same time. "You better get out of here," he told her. He ordered Loki, "Loki, get her out of here." Ifrit handed Kotonoha her Transer. "Now, get!" Loki nodded and quickly took Kotonoha out of the battlefield. Ifrit pressed the white button on his belt and swiped the Dyno Pass over the buckle.

**Music - "Wild Fang" by Janne Da Arc**

**"TYRANO FORM!"**

His Saber Form armor vanished as new armor replaced it. The chest armor connected and then the shoulder armor. Finally, the visor slid over his face and snapped on.

The chest armor was white with a vertical line of sharp gold teeth running down the middle. The shoulder armors were both shaped like tyrannosaurus-rex heads, white with red lower jaws and golden teeth. The visor looked like a pair of jaws with golden teeth in between. His white gauntlets and boots had red rings around the wrists and ankles.

Ifrit glanced to Rockman, "Ready to finish this?"

Rockman nodded, "Slash and Dash! **Battle Card! Predation! Vector Plate!"**

Several arrows materialized around Venom Ouja in a pattern of paths. He tried to step on one arrow, but it just shot him back to his original place.

"What the fuck is this?" he hissed.

Rockman grinned, "That's not even the fun part! Each arrow uses electromagnetism and propels your body at an accelerated rate. Since there are more arrows, each one you land on shoots you to another." He grinned to Ifrit, "Or should I say _us_?"

Ifrit chuckled as he held the Dyno Pass, "I like the way you think, Ryuunosuke." He then swiped the pass over his buckle.

**"FULL CHARGE!"**

The shoulder pads slid down Ifrit's arms and fitted themselves onto his hands like gauntlets, opening their mouths to shoot out a crimson blade each as Ifrit charged them with Genki. **"Gengi! Jigoku Zan!"**

Rockman charged his electricity into the blades, **"Geki Waza! Ryuu Ryuu Zan!"**

Ifrit jumped onto a vector plate, dashing to Venom Ouja as he slashed the opponent across the chest. Rockman got behind Venom Ouja and jumped onto another plate, dashing passed the snake warrior and slashing across the back with his electrified claws. The two warriors jumped from plate to plate due to their arrangement, allowing them to crisscross each other as they continuously cut through Venom Ouja, sparks flying everywhere. As they continued they called out, **"GEKI-GEN HISSATSU WAZA! DAIRYUUZAN!"** They flipped out of the vector's range and landed on a knee each. Venom Ouja cried out in pain as sparks exploded off his armor and he got down on his knees gasping for air.

**End Music**

His armor shattered and he was bloody. Asakura chuckled, "You're getting stronger, kid... That's good...! Maybe you're the one who can make my life more interesting...!"

Venom coiled around Asakura, "Aibou, we need to get you out of here!"

Asakura shakily pointed to Rockman, "Get stronger...kid... Otherwise, I'll be very...vexed..." And with those last words, Venom turned into purple energy flames and took Asakura away from the danger.

* * *

The next day, outside Kazuki's house, Kazuki and the gang were seeing Ryuji off as the DynoLiner was ready for departure.

"So, you're leaving?" Kotonoha inquired.

Ryuji nodded, "Yup, I think it's time I go home. She must miss me after all this time."

"You mean _you_ miss her," Kazuki retorted with a grin.

He looked away with a blush, "Yeah, that too. Oh, and Rockman, take care of your girl. It was because of her that I became a Rider and because of her I gave a damn."

Loki was at Ryuji's side, "Ryuji, we need to go!"

Ryuji nodded, "OK, Loki! See you guys again, soon."

The gang waved as Ryuji boarded the DynoLiner before trumpeting its departure. It took the skies as the rainbow-colored portal opened up and allowed the time travelling train to enter, leaving this world behind.

Kotonoha leaned on Kazuki's shoulder, "I hope Ryuji-san will be alright."

Kazuki nodded, "Me too. C'mon let's get something to eat."

Otome tugged Tora by the arm, "C'mon, Tora. I'm taking you out for a Valentine's Day Lunch!"

Tora blinked as he was being dragged, "What's Valentine's Day?"

She winked, making him blush, "Just let me worry about that!"

He looked to his Transer, "Taiga, what's Valentine's Day?"

"Sometimes, it's better to find out things yourself, Tora?" Taiga responded.

The tiger boy tilted his head in confusion, "Tora doesn't get it..."

To Be Continued...

* * *

Bushido: This chap was co-written by me and Kamen Rider Chrome. Couldn't be done without him! The song "Wild Fang" doesn't belong to me. You should know this already. I just use songs for fight scenes or other scenes. R+R!


	19. The Passing Through Rider! Part 1!

Episode 19: The Passing Through Rider!  
Part 1: Trials of Fear!

Rockman stood in horror as he watched Sakakino burn in flames. Debris littered the ground as buildings, or what remained of them, had toppled over with fires surrounding them. Lying all around him were the corpses of his friends and loved ones. There was Gou and his other comrades in their armored forms with severed limbs and bloody holes in them, as well as the bodies of his sister and classmates.

"What...What the hell is this...?"

"Kazuki...kun..."

Rockman turned to see Kotonoha in her armor, a hole in her chest and in her left eye. "Koto-chan!" He dashed to her body and held her gently, "What happened? Why is Sakakino burning?"

She coughed up blood and smiled weakly, "I'm...sorry..." That was what she said before she fell limp, and breathed her last breath.

"No...no...KOTONOHA!" he cried to the heavens as his dragon soul roared in agony with him. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!"

"The Destroyer of Worlds happened."

Rockman turned to see a middle-aged man in a beige trench coat, beige hat, and reading glasses standing before him.

"Who are you?" Rockman snarled in accusation.

"A messenger," the man replied. "You may call me Narutaki. Rockman, hero of this world, you must be on your guard if you do not wish for this vision to become a reality, for the Destroyer of Worlds is coming."

"Destroyer...of worlds...?"

Narutaki nodded, "He is called Decade and he must stopped at all cost before this world meets an unfortunate end."

Rockman heard an explosion and turned behind him so a shadowed figure. He couldn't make out a full description, but what could see was a pair of compound, glowing, green eyes.

"Decade..."

* * *

"HAA!" Kazuki gasped as he awoke from his hellish slumber. He panted as sweat covered his body and his hair was matted against his face. He looked to his side and saw Kotonoha there, sleeping beside him and naked under the covers.

She stirred from her sleep and arose from her side, pulling the blanket over her chest and rubbed the sleep that remained in her eyes, "Kazuki-kun...?"

He turned to her and hugged her tight, much to her surprise, "Koto-chan...! You're alright!"

She hugged him back, "Why wouldn't I be?" She pulled away from him and touched his face, "You're covered in sweat... Are you sick?"

He hefted a heavy sigh, "No...I'm alright. Just had a bad dream..."

She grew worried, "Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head, "Not now. It's late, and we have school tomorrow. I'll tell you about it later. I promise." He leaned to kiss her, "Thank you for asking. Now let's get some sleep."

Kotonoha grew even more worried because she could tell that Kazuki was hiding something. Was the dream that bad? But he was right, for it was late, and they needed their sleep.

"Alright," she surrendered. She then kissed him back before returning to her sleep, "Oyasumi, Kazuki-kun."

He nodded, "Oyasumi, Koto-chan." And he returned to his sleep.

On the desk below, his Transer opened to reveal to reveal a worried War-Rock, who had heard Kazuki grunting in his sleep. He heard his partner muttering something about a "Destroyer of Worlds."

"Kazuki..." War-Rock trailed off as he closed the Transer and returned to his own sleep.

* * *

The next day, a silver curtain materialized out of nowhere as it disappeared and revealed two humans.

The first was a young man who had semi-long black hair, with some of it tied into a small braid at the base of his neck, and blue eyes. He was wearing the Sakakino uniform and wore a red and black Polaroid camera around his neck.

His companion was a female, and had long brown hair, tied in a loose braid, and deep brown eyes. She wore a jeans jacket over a white shirt, black shorts, and sneakers.

The girl looked to her right and saw a familiar building, "Sakakino High?" She turned to her companion, "Ranma, are we back in Ifrit's world?"

"I don't think so, Kasumi," Ranma replied while shaking his head. He looked around to see hovering cars, "We may be in Sakakino, but in a more advanced timeline, which also explains why I'm wearing this." He pointed to his left arm, which had a Transer attached to it. It was red and white with black trim, and had his Decade symbol on the cover.

Kasumi poked the device with curiosity, "What do you think it is?"

Ranma shrugged, "Must be some tech native to this world."

"And it looks like your outfit has changed again."

Ranma inspected the clothes he wore and sighed, "This is getting old... It's like some annoying god is using me as a model."

"Anyway, let's look around and see if we can find some clues," Kasumi suggested.

* * *

Libra sighed, "At this rate, the FM King will have our heads if we delay any further. He may either A: disintegrate us, or B: have us tortured until death...!"

Ox snorted, "Fuck taking over Earth... we can't even find a proper human to Denpa-Henkan with! DAMMIT!" Suddenly, two beams of red energy hit Ox and Libra. "What's this electromagnetic wave?"

"It seems to be calling to us," Libra observed. "Should we A: answer the call and find out where it leads? Or B: ignore it?"

Ox nodded, "I say we follow."

* * *

In an unknown location, Utagai stood at a computer, wearing a grey trench coat, black suit and tie, and a black fedora.

All the FMs were gathered, except one.

"Ophiuchus 'buku," Cancer identified.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"Then I guess u weren't the one who called us," Libra concluded.

"This is an outrage!" Crown bellowed. "Who dared to summon me, a King, and disturb my business?"

Ox looked around, "I don't see Wolf anywhere."

Ophiuchus looked around as well, "And where is Venom?"

On cue, a dark portal formed in the wall and Venom Ouja walked out of it. The transformation was undone and Asakura stood next to the cobra FM.

"How's it going, Nee-san," Venom hissed.

"Venom!"

Asakura looked around and sucked his teeth, "So this is where the party is? I ain't impressed."

Ox got in Asakura's face and snorted, "What was that, asshole?"

Asakura grabbed him by the throat and glared, "Listen, rib tips. Do NOT get in my face. It vexes me." He tossed Ox to a wall and the FM was stuck in a crater.

Crown cringed, "He's strong..."

Libra nodded, "He is, and he's just a human."

Venom chuckled, "Aibou is more than a mere human. So, who's the maestro of this orchestra?"

"That would be me."

All eyes were on Utagai as he entered the room.

Libra cocked an eyebrow, "Another human?"

"Calm down. It's Cygnus," Ophiuchus assured.

C-Utagai nodded, "Yes, and all of us are now gathered together." He walked to a computer and a large tube with glowing crystalline formations inside.

"What of Gemini and Harp 'buku?" Cancer asked.

Crown replied, "Harp seems to side with War-Rock sometimes, and I have no clue what that whippersnapper of a son is up to."

"Well, let's ignore those two," C-Utagai nodded.

"What do you want from us?" Ophiuchus demanded.

"Now, now, no need to rush. I'll be showing you all an interesting experiment."

Asakura cocked an eyebrow, "Experiment?"

"Cancer, I'll need your help."

Cancer gave a, "Huh?" in response.

"Move to that mark over there."

As Cancer made his way to the center of the room, Cancer asked, "What are you planning 'buku?"

C-Utagai answered by reaching into his coat and pulled out a glass capsule, "A wonderful experiment..." He inserted the capsule onto a port in the console, "that will greatly benefit us." The computer flashed on and calculations were being made. The ceiling opened up and a projector came down and hovered over Cancer. C-Utagai grinned, "Now, I shall begin."

He pulled a lever and the projector unleashed a pillar of light on Cancer as he cried in surprise. After almost a minute, the light faded and Cancer was now in his Denpa-Henkan form.

"He materialized," Ophiuchus gasped.

"Wh-What's going on 'buku?" Cancer Bubble demanded.

C-Utagai explained, "This is a Denpa-Henkan device. Materialized electromagnetic waves are implemented on Earth, but they originally exist on Earth as wave frequencies in living beings. After being fused only once, this machine can successfully reproduce the human's special qualities from the residue that is left within your bodies. Well, this invention wasn't my idea, but this man's, whose body I reside in. As long as you have this device, there's no need for you to find a proper human to Denpa-Henkan with."

Ox pumped his fists, "That's awesome, Cygnus! Now use it on me!"

C-Utagai grinned, "Only if you all become my subordinates in my Cygnus Army." Murmurs went around the room before he called out, "What is your answer?"

Minutes later, the FMs agreed to C-Utagai's terms and were now in their Denpa-Henkan forms. All, except Venom.

Asakura scoffed, uninterested, "This is boring... I'm leaving. Let's go, Venom."

Venom nodded and turned to Ophiuchus, "Gomen, Nee-san, but it looks like Aibou is bored and I won't be able to play with you all. Anyway, good luck with your plans, Cygnus." With that, Venom beamed into Asakura's Transer and the two disappeared into the shadows.

C-Utagai shrugged, "At least he hasn't betrayed us. As for you all, take this time to test your new bodies. As for me, I have someone to see."

* * *

Kazuki and Kotonoha walked through the streets of Sakakino. His eyes were trained on his front view as the thoughts of his nightmare swept through his brain like a raging sea. All the bodies of his friends were ripped to pieces...even Kotonoha...and Decade was the cause of it. When he found Decade, Kazuki swore to himself that he will destroy the threat and keep his home and family safe!

"Kazuki-kun!" Kotonoha called out.

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked to his girlfriend, "Yes?"

"You haven't said a word all day..." She gave him a worried look, "Are you alright?"

He sighed. He knew he couldn't hide it from her. "I'm not sure..."

She stopped in front of him and stared into his eyes, "Please, tell me what's wrong."

Before he could answer, the sounds of an explosion rung through the air.

Kazuki frowned, "Sounds like trouble. Koto-chan, let's go."

She nodded and followed Kazuki through the street. Sooner or later, she was going to find out what plagued her boyfriend to sheer silence. The two found Ox Fire, Ophiuchus Queen, and Cancer Bubble breaking stuff as usual.

Kazuki groaned, "How many time are those two gonna keep getting possessed?" He looked to Kotonoha, "Lets' take care of this."

Kotonoha nodded and struck her pose, **"Denpa-Henkan! Katsura Kotonoha!"**

Kazuki did the same, **"Denpa-Henkan! Ryuunosuke Kazuki!**

**"On Air!"**

The two teens assumed their Denpa-Ningen forms and charged at the FMs.

**"Rock Buster!"**

**"Drag Buster!"**

They both let loose their volleys of fire that rained down on the FMs.

"Rockman," Ox Fire growled.

"Well, good to see you again, bitch," Ophiuchus Queen sneered.

The combatants began to duke it out as Ranma and Kasumi came across the action. They saw two armored humans going up against three armored animal-like beings.

"What in the world is going on?" Kasumi demanded.

Ranma looked to Rockman and Drag Redder, "I'm guessing those are the heroes of this world..." He turned to the FMs, "...and those guys are enemies." He sighed, "I better help 'em out."

Ranma ran to the fighting and tackled Ox Fire in the back, making the FM stagger forward.

"You little bastard," Ox Fire growled.

Rockman blinked, "Who's he?"

Drag Redder shook her head, "I've never seen him before. But he looks like he goes to our school."

Ranma smirked, "You guys are causing a lot of trouble for everyone, and I don't like it."

He pulled out a white belt buckle with a clear red core and nine symbols surrounding it. The edges looked like they were supposed to be gripped and pulled. The buckle shot out a silver strap from one side and wrapped around Ranma's waist. On the left side of the belt was a white and black case. He then pulled the handles, causing the buckle to twist up. He then opened the case and pulled out a card that depicted a red, black, and white armored figure.

He flashed the card to the FMs and called out, "Henshin!" He then slammed the card into the buckle.

**Music - Kamen Ride (Power Guitar Edit)**

**"KAMEN RIDE!"** the belt announced.

Ranma slammed the sides closed.

**"DECADE!"**

The same symbols that were on the buckle surrounded Ranma as ghostly figures formed and then overlapped his body, donning him in a black and white suit of armor. Glowing red panels shot out from the core of the belt and then latched onto the face of his helmet, filling in some of the parts of his suit with red. A slanted black X rested on the chest's armor. The compound eyes flashed green, signalling the end of the transformation.

The Denpa beings all gawked as they gazed upon the armored Ranma.

War-Rock uttered, "Kamen Rider..."

Rockman gaped, "Just like Hasuma..." _'Why are those eyes so familiar...?_'

Ranma pointed, "Alright, you walking beef steak! You're mine!"

Now with it being three on three, the fight was a fair one as Decade launched himself at Ox Fire, kicking him hard in the snout. He then pulled out another card and slammed it into his buckle.

**"ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!"**

He then reached to the case (the Ride Booker) on his belt and pulled at the handle, turning it into a gun before shooting at Ox Fire. The gun seemed to multiply as it unleashed a barrage of bullets on Ox Fire, sparks flying off his armor as he was continuously pelted.

"Whoa...!" Drag Redder gasped.

"Pay attention!** Snake Legion!"** Ophiuchus queen called out as she launched her snakes.

Drag Redder did a dodge-roll before she fed a card to Redder, **"Strike Vent! Drag Flame!"** Redder let loose his fire breath, incinerating the snakes.

**"Boomerang Cutter!"** Cancer launched his pincers at Rockman.

**"Battle Card!**** Predation! Big Shield plus Cyclone Laser!"** The spinning pincers bounced off the strong shield and Rockman fired his shoulder-mounted cannons.

Back with Decade, Ox Fire was panting as the Kamen Rider was ready to attack. This runt was pretty strong.

**"Ox Tackle!"** He charged forward as Decade readied another card.

**"ATTACK RIDE: INVISIBLE!"**

Decade suddenly disappeared from sight as Ox Fire came to a screeching halt.

"Where are you!" he demanded.

**"ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!"**

Decade converted his Ride Booker into a sword and slashed Ox Fire's back with speed and power before backing away and watching the FM stumble to a knee.

Ox Fire panted and growled, "Who...the fuck are you...?"

Decade pulled out another card and replied, "Kamen Rider...Decade."

Rockman's eyes widened with horror as he heard the hauntingly familiar name, "Decade...?"

**"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: DE-DE-DE-DECADE!"**

Nine golden cards appeared in the air between Ox Fire and Decade. The Kamen Rider then leaped into the air, the cards following him to make a path as he leaped into the air. Gravity quickly took back its grip as Decade moved into a kicking position. He reached the first of the nine cards and phased through it, sending him to the next the next card. A golden bar code circled around him as he phased through each card. Finally, he passed through the final card and his kick collided with Ox Fire.

**End Music**

Ox, back in his Denpa Form, growled, "I'll remember this!" And he retreated.

Ophiuchus sucked her teeth and turned to Cancer bubble, "Retreat!" He nodded and the two made a hasty exit as they beamed away.

Decade dusted off his hands, satisfied that the fight was over.

**"Rock Buster!"**

Much to Kasumi and Drag Redder's surprise, Rockman had blasted Decade in the back.

"DECADE!" Rockman roared, "DIE!" He charged at Decade at full fury.

"Oi, Kazuki! What the hell!" War-Rock snapped, but got no response.

**"Battle Card!**** Predation! Dragon Nails!"**

He slashed at Decade like a wild animal with his metallic claws and Decade could only do so much to block them

"Oi, gaki! What the hell is wrong with you?" Decade barked.

"I'm not gonna let you kill my friends!" Rockman bellowed as he continued his assault, with no signs of letting up.

Drag Redder called out, "Ken-chan! Call for help!"

"At once!" the robot acknowledged.

Decade rolled along the floor as he pulled out another card. "Looks like I need to turn into a beast too." He slammed the card into his belt.

**"FORM RIDE: KIVA GARURU!"**

A wolf's howl pierced the air as Decade's armor took on a new appearance. He now wore a black bodysuit, with the torso armor looking like a silver vest with a high collar and a blue chest plate that mimicked muscles with silver claw marks on the sides. His shoulder armor on the right resembled a folded bat's wings that was held to the armor by thin chains. He also wore a red armored glove on his right hand and his wrist sported a silver bracelet. His left arm had blue armor and the shoulder was now shaped like a wolf's paw with a gold bracelet around the wrist. His right leg was covered with a silver iron boot that reached his knee and was wrapped tightly with chains, as if to hold something back. The left leg was left unarmoured save for a silver bracelet around the ankle. His head was covered by a black helmet with the visor shaped like a pair of blue bat wings edged in red. Between the top points of the wings was a red ornament resembling a bat's head. The mouth guard was silver and framed by black fangs. In his left hand was a a sword with a wavy blade similar to a Kris and a wolf's head on the hilt.

Drag Redder gasped, "He changed...!"

"That's pretty impressive," Redder acknowledged.

The two fighters slashed at each other, parrying slashes and trading blows as they hacked away at each other with inhuman speed. Their blades clashed and they struggled against each other.

"I can never get too popular, can I...?" Decade grunted.

"Narutaki told me about you...!" Rockman growled. "I won't let you burn Sakakino to the ground!" He jumped back and put his wrists together with the claws spaced away from each other as electricity gathered in his hands and aimed at Decade. **"RYUU NO KOKYUU!"**

Decade deadpanned, "This can't be good..."

Rockman fired one of his most powerful attacks as the blast of electricity flew to Decade like a rocket. Decade rolled out of the way and immediately switches form for another one to counter Rockman

**"FORM RIDE: FAIZ AXEL!"**

Decade's armor changed once again as its main coloring was black with a silver chest plate. The bodysuit and armor sported the same red lines which had appeared on his body prior to the transformation. Around his forearms were metal bands and the same bands were around his lower legs. A port was set on his right leg. His fingertips were also covered in armor. The shoulders were rounded and his helmet sported a large pair of yellow eyes and a pair of antennae. The red photon streams on his suit flashed before turning silver and then his chest plate split open and relocated to his shoulders to reveal a red core and circuitry on his chest. The yellow eyes also turned to red.

**"START UP!"**

Decade then disappeared in a blur, striking Rockman and sending him into a wall.

**"Battle Card!**** Predation! Area Steal!"** Rockman also disappeared from sight as he and Decade traded blows in the world of speed.

**"Nasty Vent!**** Dark Screech!"**

A wave of sonic energy rang through the air as Decade and Rockman stopped their assault and held their heads in pain. The source of the sonic attack was Darkwing Knight as he, Imperer Spear, and Harp Note descended from the sky and made their way to Rockman. They tried their best to hold him down, but he was still in a frenzy. Kotonoha also got out of her armor and rushed to Rockman's side.

"LEMME GO! LEMME GO I SAID! HE HAS TO DIE! I HAVE TO KILL HIM!" Kazuki roared after deactivating his armor.

"Kazuki, chill!" Darkwing Knight admonished.

"Yeah Kazuki, take it easy!" Imperer Spear added.

Kotonoha pleaded, "Kazuki-kun, please calm down." She'd never seen such and anger and rage in his eyes. It was a miracle he had not accessed the Rage Mode. She also witnessed something in his eyes that she rarely saw: Primal Fear.

"You guys don't get it!" Kazuki grunted, "That guy will kill us all!"

Harp Note looked to Decade, "Who is that guy anyway?"

"Kamen Rider Decade... The Destroyer of Worlds!"

Kotonoha went wide-eyed, "Destroyer of Worlds...?"

Redder gulped, "That doesn't sound good..."

War-Rock agreed, "No, it doesn't..."

Kasumi rushed over to Decade, who undid his own transformation, "Are you alright, Ranma?"

Ranma sighed, "That shit again... I think we're gonna have to take this someplace quiet."

From a distance, Tsubasa chuckled, "And a new player enters the game..."

Gemini nodded, "These Kamen Riders seem to be powerful. We should keep an eye on him. As well as Cygnus."

* * *

At Kazuki's house, everyone including Ranma and Kasumi had tea, courtesy of Kazuko. Gou, Jouji, Setsuna, Otome and Tora were also present, as well as Hikari. She was brought into the circle of Denpa-Ningen by Len, who refused to keep her in the dark. Kazuki had explained to everyone what he saw and heard in his nightmare in graphic detail.

Kotonoha paled, "Oh my..."

Hikari paled, "I think I'm gonna be sick..." Len rubbed her back comfortingly.

"If you find a bucket, I call dibs..." Otome groaned. Tora rubbed against her side and she petted the tiger boy with a smile.

Subaru paled, "All that...really happened?"

Gou frowned, "If what you say is true, Kazuki, then we have a real fight on our hands."

"Got that right, Gou," Wolf agreed.

"But how does all that happen?" Misora urged.

Kazuki answered, "I don't know, but that's what I saw."

Ranma frowned, "And you believed some guy who told you what I was without actual proof except for a dream?"

Kazuki cringed, sick to his stomach, "It was too real... Sakakino was burning, all my friends were dead all round me... and Koto-chan was... Koto-chan was..." Tears began to run down his face, "I CAN'T LET ANY OF THAT HAPPEN! I REFUSE TO LET IT HAPPEN!"

Kasumi argued, "Narutaki used your fears to convince you to destroy Ranma, but Ranma isn't the Destroyer of Worlds. He's been saving them. In every world we've visited, Ranma has fought as Decade to protect those worlds, fighting alongside the native Riders. What proof do you have beyond a dream?"

Kazuki then paused to think. Kasumi had a point. Despite having displaying physical sensations the nightmare was just that; a nightmare. But there was something he had to make certain.

"Ranma-san."

Ranma blinked, "Hmm?"

Kazuki gave him a serious look, "I want you to fight me."

...3...2...1

"WHAT?" was the reaction of the entire room, except Ranma and Kazuko. She knew her brother would make such a request.

"You really wanna fight me?" Ranma asked.

Kazuki nodded, "Otou-chan once said this; 'Men can only sense the truth through their fists! Their souls clash and communicate with one another. If what you say is true, then prove it to me with your fists!'"

Ranma grinned, "I like the way you think, kid." _'He reminds me of Tendou...'_

Kasumi frowned, softly, "Oh Ranma..."

Kotonoha looked to Kazuki, "Do you really have to fight him?"

Kazuki gave his girlfriend a stern look, "I'm sorry, Koto-chan, but I have to be sure if the nightmare was all it was; just a nightmare."

* * *

Ranma and Kazuki were in the backyard, facing off as they were about to fight.

Ranma was in his red tunic and kung fu pants.

Kazuki was dressed in a white gi and black belt. His hair was loose.

"You ready, Ryuunosuke?" Ranma called.

Kazuki answered by going into a kata before curling his fingers into his trademarked dragon claws, "I was born ready!"

"Kazu-chan!"

Kazuki turned and saw Kazuko walk up to him, "What's wrong, Nee-san?"

She smiled as she revealed a black headband with the symbol of **"Hope"** on it, "I made it for you."

Kazuki smiled as he gave his sister a hug, "Arigato, Nee-san." He tied the headband so that his symbol was shown on his forehead and he returned to his stance.

Gou froze as he saw Kazuki's stance. He then saw an image of Hikari standing side by side with Kazuki. They were almost exactly alike, save for the headband. _'I don't believe it...!'_ He chuckled, _'He looks so much like her. Not surprising. He is her son.'_

Kazuki made the first move and charged at Ranma with a claw thrust but Ranma merely side-stepped the attack and back-handed Kazuki in the gut. It didn't stop Kazuki as he swiped at Ranma with his claws. The Rider dodged the swipes with fluid motion as he moved around Kazuki's attack like flowing water. Kazuki went for a clawed uppercut but Ranma leaned back slightly to avoid the strike. Kazuki grinned as he followed through with a back flip that had him level himself with his hands as he kicked Ranma in the chin, sending him back a few feet.

"A hit," Kotonoha said to herself with a smile.

Ranma stood and spat out some blood. That attack didn't look like much, but it was stealthy and accurate. He grinned, "Nice hit. No one usually catches me off guard like that."

"Arigato," Kazuki said truthfully.

"So, whaddya say we kick it up a notch?" He then flexed and his gold Ki began to flow, radiating off Ranma's body.

"Perfect," Kazuki responded as he let loose his own Ki, electricity dancing around his fists, hair, and eyes.

They dashed at each other and traded a punch in the face each, the sounds of the impacts like thunder. This continued for a while as their fists collided with each other and their targets. The booming sounds of the impacts roaring continuously.

Tora watched in awe as he watched his 'Sei-nii' fight ferociously, "Sugei..."

Otome looked to him, "Are you scared?" She noticed that he was trembling.

Tora shook his head, "Tora is...excited..."

"That Ranma-bozu is good," Gou nodded.

"Wow," Hikari breathed. "I had no idea Ryuunosuke-kun could fight like this...!" She began to tremble.

Len saw this and put a comforting arm around her shoulder, "It's OK." Hikari blushed and leaned into it.

**"Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken!"**

**"Gekirai Ryuuarashi!"** (Fierce Lightning Dragon Storm)

The two combatants punched each other with blinding speed, trading minor and significant blows as they hit their marks. They began to fight this way as they began to circle each other, the wind began to pick up and spiral around the two fighters.

Kazuki thought, _'He's good, but he just keeps dodging! It's like he's waiting for something...'_ He then felt the spiralling wind and realized, "You're trying to trap me!"

Ranma smirked, "I'm impressed you figured it out, but you're too late! Hiryuu...!"

Kazuki cut him off, "I don't think so!" He then disappeared.

Ranma gaped, "Where'd he go?"

Kasumi gasped, "He disappeared...!"

Kotonoha recognized that setup, "That's the..."

Before Kotonoha could finish, Ranma got the answer via kick to the face from below and was propelled into the sky as Kazuki went into his crouching position and jumped after him. He then latched his arms and legs around the Rider and began to spin rapidly

"Take this! **Dragon Lotus!**" Kazuki called out as he performed the same move he used on Ryuji not too long ago.

Unfortunately, Kazuki failed to realize two things: 1) He was spinning in the same direction as the spiral, and 2) Ranma still had one free hand.

Ranma laughed, "Sorry, Ryuunoske, but this match is mine! **Hiryuu**** Shoten Ha!**"

Ranma releases a blast of Ki from his free hand and it took the form of a dragon as it descended to the floor and collides with the earth, resulting in an explosion that nearly blew everyone away. Usually, the Hiryuu Shoten Ha resulted in a tornado but Ranma managed to modify the technique with his own unorthodox method of training.

The smoke cleared as Ranma and Kazuki stared each other down. The group of spectators waited quietly to see if they were going to continue, but instead...

"Heh...heh hehehe...HAHAHAHA!"

Everyone sweat-dropped. They heard laughter! Laughter that was coming from both sides of the field as Kazuki and Ranma walked towards each other to do a forearm grab.

"That Dragon Lotus of yours was awesome, Ryuunosuke!" Ranma beamed. "I thought I was gonna get buried for sure!"

Kazuki beamed, "That Hiryuu Shoten Ha was amazing as well! I figured you were going to use it on me, but using it to cushion the impact was genius! You think you can teach it to me sometime?"

He grinned, "Some other time."

"Master Kazuki!" Ken called as he raced to his engineer.

Kazuki blinked, "What's wrong, Ken-chan?"

Ranma smiled, "Hey, cute robot."

"I just picked it up an FM reading and it's HUGE!"

"FMs? Those things we fought earlier?"

Kazuki nodded, "Who is it, Ken-chan?"

"It's Cygnus Wing and he's at AMAKEN!" the floating robot cried.

Kazuki's eyes widened with horror, "AMAKEN...Amachi-san!" He grabbed his Transer, "Let's go, War-Rock!"

**"Denpa-Henkan!**** Ryuunosuke Kazuki! On-Air!"** Kazuki became Rockman and flew to AMAKEN with break-neck speed.

Ranma called, "Oi! Where you going!"

"Kazuki-kun!" Kotonoha called, but fell on def ears... "Kazuki-kun..."

Len stood up, "We better go after him!"

* * *

C-Utagai stood on top of a skyscraper while he held Amachi by the collar, his legs dangling in the air above the city streets below.

"What do you think...of the FMs abilities?" C-Utagai questioned. "They are a magnificent species. I have far greater trust in them than the liars that make up mankind."

"Open your eyes, Utagai," Amachi called. "You're being controlled by those freaks!"

He scoffed, "So it's 'freaks' this time... Then I guess that makes that boy, you're close friends with, a freak too."

"What do you mean?"

C-Utagai smirked as he stared off to the distance, "He's come to save you, Kazuki-kun that is."

True to his word, Kazuki, as Rockman, flew to the skyscraper. He then dropped Amachi, sending him to his death. Amachi screamed as he fell but Rockman caught the heavy-set man with relative ease before slowly descending to the street.

"You OK?" Rockman asked.

"Yeah..." Amachi stammered. He recognized the symbol on Rockman's Chest and helmet and his eyes widened, "Can it be that you're..."

Rockman turned, "Sorry, can't talk right now. I got a bird to fry... You may wanna get somewhere safe." Amachi nodded and left the area.

Rockman beamed up to the wave road where Cygnus Wing was waiting. Cygnus Wing started by launching his bladed feathers. Rockman dodged the feathers and went in for a punch. Both Denpa fighters traded and parried blows as they danced around each other, trying to get a hit in on the other. Rockman jumped back high as Cygnus Wing launched his feathers like a machine gun. Rockman countered with his gatling gun and blew all the dangerous feathers to dust. Rockman let loose a barrage of bullets but his opponent flew through the smoke and got in his face. He grabbed Rockman by the arm and elbowed him in the gut, then tossed him back. Rockman rolled along the wave road and watched Cygnus Wing as the avian being smirked.

"Think we can save Utagai-san if we beat Cygnus?" Rockman asked.

"I don't know," War-Rock replied. "I can't guarantee that this time."

"Why not?"

"He's been assimilated with Cygnus for far too long. They're two hearts united in one body. If you want proof, you just saw that he's even more powerful than before."

Rockman mentally cursed to himself. War-Rock had a point, for Utagai was gone for a while and that gave Cygnus plenty of time to access any, and all, of Utagai's memories.

War-Rock continued, "Even if we do manage to defeat him, we might end up killing his host body as well!"

Rockman grimaced, "Shit...That does NOT sound good."

From a distance, Tsubasa sat on a wave road while she watched the fight.

"They're really going at it," she gigged.

Cygnus Wing launched more feathers as Rockman did his best to dodge them, swing around poles and jumping from one wave road to another. He then ran as Cygnus Wing gave chase.

"What are you doing?" War-Rock demanded. "Attack, Kazuki!"

"But..."

"If you don't, he'll kill us!"

He gritted his teeth as Cygnus Wing closed in with a punch. Rockman turned to fire but saw Utagai and stopped to a skidding halt. Rain began to fall as the two beings stood on the wave road.

"Utagai-san!" Rockman called.

"Help me..." Utagai begged. "Help me, Kazuki-kun!"

"Utagai-san..."

"Don't hesitate, Kazuki!" War-Rock snapped. "Don't be fooled by his tricks! Attack!"

Kazuki looked to Utagai. The man had fear in his eyes. He couldn't be faking it! Could he...? "I can't! He's still human!"

"He's no longer human!" War-Rock argued. "Hurry up and shoot!"

Utagai smirked, "That's right, Kazuki-kun. The humans are nothing but worms to the FMs! That's why he can tell you to shoot me that easily!" War-Rock glared at the man. "Just like that time...when he attacked the space station!"

Rockman froze in his place, "The space station?"

"A squad of FMs, under War-Rock's command, obeyed the FM King's orders to attack your father's station!"

"Focus on the battle, Kazuki!" War-Rock interrupted, but to no avail as Kazuki hung on Utagai's words like a fish on the hook.

"The one who killed your father was...War-Rock!"

It hit him like a ton of bricks. Kazuki stood frozen in horror as he processed the information given to him. But that would mean...

"Is that true...War-Rock...?" he muttered to War-Rock.

"Concentrate, Kazuki! If you don't, I won't be able to maintain the Denpa-Henkan!"

"It's the truth!" Utagai added, "You...are currently in a Denpa-Henkan with your father's murderer!"

That was when Rockman's armor began to fade.

"Shit...!" War-Rock grunted.

Utagai smirked and turned back into Cygnus Wing as he dashed to the distraught Kazuki. **"Dancing Swan!"** He whipped up a tornado and it blew Rockman off the wave road, sending him falling to his death as he was close to unconsciousness.

"Kazuki! Kazuki!" War-Rock couldn't get through. "Shit! Hang on until we hit land!"

Unfortunately, Rockman landed in the river while Cygnus Wing let out an evil chuckle as the boy was washed down the river.

"Kazuki! Kazuki!"

* * *

Meanwhile, there was another observer to the battle as his eyes looked upon the wave road with a pair of special binoculars he managed to snag from the Satellite Police. He wore a cap with a bullseye symbol on it and wore a brown jacket over a white t-shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers.

He'd watched Kazuki fall but did nothing. He knew that boy would survive, somehow. He was after something else entirely.

"So, this is where I can find the Andromeda Key, huh?" He pulled the binoculars away from his eyes, revealing him to be none other that Kaitoh, the thieving counterpart of Ranma. He pointed his fingers up at the sky like he was holding a gun and said, "Looks like there's my target."

To Be Continued...

* * *

Bushido: And Kazuki is down! Is it true that War-Rock killed his father? Does Kotonoha even know of her boyfriend's fate? And how will Decade's presence help Kazuki? This version of Decade belongs to Ten-Faced Paladin! The same goes for Kaitoh.


	20. The Passing Through Rider! Part 2!

Episode 20: The Passing Through Rider!  
Part 2: Trials of Darkness!

Kazuko shook her head, "Kazu-chan was here a while ago, but he left to meet with you, at AMAKEN, Amachi-san." With her were Ranma and Kasumi while our Denpa-Ningen heroes were out in the rain, looking for Kazuki. When he hadn't returned, they had gotten worried.

Amachi frowned, "I see..."

Kazuko asked, "Did something happen to him?"

"Oh no, I was in the neighborhood so I thought I'd come see him." He chuckled, "Too bad we've ended up slipping past each other. Sorry to disturb you." He smiled and walked out of the house.

Ranma frowned, "I think Ryuunosuke's in trouble."

Kasumi grew worried, "What makes you say that?"

"We may not have known him for long, but I can tell he's the type to always come back right after a fight. For him to be gone for too long must mean that he's in trouble."

Kazuko smiled to the other-worldly guests, "Don't worry! Gou-san and the others will find him." She then walked into the kitchen, preparing a meal for when her little brother returned.

Kasumi sighed, "She must be worried."

Ranma nodded, "Of course she is. She's also strong and understanding."

* * *

Amachi was in his car as he thought back to when he was saved by Rockman. Come to think of it, he and Kazuki were similar in height. They also both had long hair, and their attire each included the symbol of the Blue Lanterns, **"Hope"**. Kazuki always wore a black shirt with the symbol in blue, while Rockman had the symbol on his armor.

_'Please be safe, Kazuki-kun...'_ Amachi thought as he drove in the rain. He then noticed that the monitor in his car began to go fuzzy and he heard a voice through it.

_"Can you hear me...?"_ the voice asked, _"Can you hear my voice?"_ It was War-Rock.

"Who are you?" Amachi asked.

_"Never mind that! Kazuki is in trouble!"_

"Kazuki-kun is?"

_"He's fallen unconscious. I'm not in any condition to apply any treatment."_

"Who are you?" Amachi asked. "What happened to Kazuki-kun?" War-Rock didn't answer either question. "I see. You're an FM life form. Then that means the boy who saved me really is..."

_"I'll explain later. Just trust me for now."_

"Where is the location?"

_"I'll take you there."_ War-Rock then took control of the car's steering system. _"I'll also alert the others."_

Amachi blinked, "Others?"

"Kazuki's friends," War-Rock clarified.

* * *

Meanwhile, GekiViolet and the other Denpa-Ningen met on a skyscraper.

GekiViolet back-fisted his forehead, "Man...not even a trace of him."

"But he shouldn't be far," Harp Note added optimistically.

Verde Mirage nodded, "Harp Note is right. We just have to relax and keep searching."

Riderman nodded in agreement, "I remember hearing explosions, so they must be close."

Tiger Axe sniffed the air, "Sei-nii is close! Tora can smell him."

Drakwing Knight sighed, "I just hope he's OK."

Imperer Spear saw the look on Drag Redder's face, "What's wrong, Kotonoha-san?"

Drag Redder sobbed, "I'm worried...about Kazuki-kun."

Harp Note went to hug her childhood friend, "Don't worry, Koto-chi. We'll find him."

_"Minna! Can you hear me?"_

Redder gasped, "War-Rock!"

Kotonoha called, "War-Rock! Where are you? Where's Kazuki-kun?"

War-Rock answered, _"He's unconscious and I'm taking Amachi to him. I'll send you the coordinates."_

GekiViolet nodded, "Yosh, let's go, everyone!" He and the seven other Denpa-Ningen raced to the coordinates given to them.

Kotonoha was especially worried, hearing that her boyfriend and lover was unconscious. She just  
hoped he was alright. 'Please be safe, Kazuki-kun!'

Amachi pulled up to the sidewalk by the river and quickly got out of the car. "Kazuki-kun!" he called out, but got no answer. He looked down and saw Kazuki lying face front by the river's edge, with his legs dangling in the water. He ran to his side and held onto Kazuki. "Kazuki-kun! Hang in there!" He checked his pulse, "He's OK. He's still breathing. He needs a hospital."

"I see," War-Rock agreed. "Help is on the way."

On cue, GekiViolet and the others arrived, surrounding Amachi and Kazuki's unconscious form.

Drag Redder gasped, "Kazuki-kun!" She rushed to him and cradled his body in her arms. "Kazuki-kun... Are you OK?"

Amachi nodded, "He's fine, Katsura-chan."

She blinked in surprise, "Amachi-san, you know?"

War-Rock replied, "I'll explain later. Right now, we have to get Kazuki to a hospital!"

* * *

Kazuki slowly opened his eyes to see Kotonoha, Kazuko, and his friends sitting around the edge of his bed. Otome and Hikari were there as well.

"Kazuki-kun," Kotonoha smiled out of relief.

"How are you feeling, Kazu-kun?" Misora asked.

Kazuki groaned, "Like a drowned rat..."

Kazuko sighed, "As long as you're alive, that's fine."

Subaru chuckled, "We were really worried about you."

Len frowned, "You shouldn't have run off like that!"

"He's right, Kazuki," Gou scolded. "You shouldn't have gone on your own like that."

Kazuki sighed, "Gomen, Gou-sensei. So how'd I end up here?"

Joji answered, "Amachi-san found you."

"Amachi-san?"

"Not hurt anywhere, are you?" Kazuko asked.

He shook his head, "I'm fine."

Kazuko then began to tremble in her seat, "That's good..." She smiled and got up from her seat, "I'll go tell the doctor you're feeling better!"

Kazuki sighed as he looked to the ceiling, 'She was worried... I really do worry her when I fight the FMs. But somebody has to do it.' He then thought back to C-Utagai's words.

_"He attacked your father's space station!"_

His eyes shot up and he grabbed his Transer. He opened it too find that War-Rock wasn't there, making Kazuki frown.

"He led me to you."

All eyes were to the door as Amachi walked in.

"War-Rock, I mean."

Kazuki blinked, "Amachi-san..."

He gave Kazuki a serious look, "He also told me about Rockman. You've been fighting those dangerous beings all this time... I'm amazed to see that you got away with just a few scratches."

Kazuki frowned, "I'm not exactly human myself, Amachi-san."

"What do you mean?"

He flexed his right hand and electricity danced around it, surprising the AMAKEN worker.

"So, that's what happened to the training equipment that time."

Kazuki blushed, "It wasn't my fault that guy got sick to his stomach! I was six that time, so I couldn't control it!" This made everyone laugh for a minute before silence fell. "The truth is... I am the reincarnation of Seiryuu, the Azure Dragon of the East. So, where is War-Rock?"

Amachi shrugged, "Not sure. He said he'd leave the room because the medical equipment would affect him."

He tried to get up from the bed, but Kotonoha protested, "Kazuki, dame! You're hurt, so please rest!"

"I need to talk to War-Rock!" he demanded.

Ranma shook his head, "You can't get up yet. Just sit back and take a nap or something."

He trembled as he looked up, with tears in his eyes, "He... He might be the one who killed Tou-chan!" All were shocked and silent as he jumped out of bed and ran out the door.

Kotonoha gave chase, "Kazuki-kun, matte!"

Kasumi looked to the others, "What did he mean by that?"

Misora sighed, "Kazu-kun's mother died giving birth to him." Hikari, Tora, Otome, and Kasumi gasped. "Since then, he was very clingy to his father, making sure that he never left his side.

Uncle Kazu didn't mind, so he used the time they had together to teach Kazu-kun everything he knew. Then he disappeared almost a year ago. Kazu-kun was so sad he locked himself in his room for months, working on inventions and not even going to school. Then War-Rock came and changed his life. But what if...War-Rock really did kill Uncle Kazu...?"

Len frowned, _'So, he's like me...'_

Ranma frowned, "I see..."

* * *

Kazuki ran up to the roof, with Kotonoha close behind. He looked around frantically but found nothing. He then put on the Visualizer and continued his search.

"If you're looking for me, I'm right here." The couple turned to face War-Rock, which only Kazuki can see at the moment.

"We need to talk, War-Rock," Kazuki spoke in a serious tone. "About Tou-chan."

"It's true that I attacked the space station."

He growled, "Nani?"

Kotonoha gasped, "How could you...?"

Redder replied, "We were ordered to by our King."

War-Rock continued, "I was the captain of the attack squad. That's why I won't complain if you hate me for that. But..."

"But what!" Kazuki yelled, causing Kotonoha and Redder to flinch. Ranma was watching from a distance. Kazuki trembled, "Answer me, War-Rock! What Happened to the space station?"

"Let's stop. I'm tired of this topic."

"Why, War-Rock! Did you kill my Tou-chan or not?" War-Rock said nothing. Kazuki clutched his arm and trembled more, tears streaming down his face, "We're through, War-Rock... We're finished! I don't EVER wanna see your face again!"

Kotonoha gasped. How could Kazuki say such hurtful things? However, Kazuki wasn't getting answers and that was frustrating to him. Plus, this was about his father.

War-Rock sighed, "I see... There's nothing I can do if you don't trust me anymore. We were only together for a short time... But you know, Kazuki... I was raised to be a bloodthirsty savage on the FM planet, but you've taught me one human emotion I can understand. That thing you call "friendship", or something like that."

Kazuki gasped as he bit his lower lip, trying to fight back the tears, much to his failure.

"Well, I guess I was wrong. Katsura, take care of that boyfriend of yours. And Redder."

Redder piped a, "Yeah?"

"Take care of these two. This may be the last time we see each other."

"OK..." Redder responded sadly.

"Bye, Kazuki." War-Rock then turned to energy and shot up into the sky and traveled via the wave road, leaving the human couple and Dragon FM on the roof.

"WAR-ROCK, KONO BAKA YAROU!" Kazuki roared as a projection of his dragon self, Seiryuu, emerged from Kazuki's body and roared in sadness, breathing blasts of lightning out of its mouth before Kazuki collapsed.

"Kazuki-kun!" Kotonoha gasped as she picked him up. He was unconscious again. She spotted Ranma running to them. "Ranma-san!"

Ranma helped her carry Kazuki by the shoulders, "Let's get him inside!"

* * *

Kotonoha and Ranma were back inside as they laid Kazuki onto his bed. He was still injured and had collapsed from exhaustion.

"What happened?" Subaru asked.

Ranma replied, "He collapsed."

"Did he find War-Rock?" Misora inquired.

Kotonoha gave a sad frown, "War-Rock isn't coming back..."

Everyone blinked.

Gou started, "You mean...

"Kazuki-kun can no longer be Rockman," Kotonoha finished.

"WHAT!" the group cried. Fortunately, Kazuki didn't awaken.

Otome got in Kotonoha's face, "What do you mean, Katsura?"

Kotonoha replied calmly, "Kazuki-kun said they were done... And War-Rock left."

"No way..." Subaru stammered.

Kotonoha held her head down, staring at the sleeping Kazuki. Her boyfriend was in so much pain. Why did he have to suffer like this? Was it his fault? His mother's? His father's? War-Rock's? No! The one responsible for her lover's pain was the one who put him in the hospital.

She would find the culprit...and make them pay!

"EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY!" Ken panicked as he flew through the window and around the  
room.

Subaru blinked, "Ken, what's wrong?"

"There are swarms of Denpa Viruses invading the city!"

Everyone gasped.

Gou frowned as he back handed his forehead, "Man...of all the times! Everyone, let's go! Ken, Otome, Kotonoha, and Hikari will stay here and watch Kazuki!"

Everyone nodded and the Denpa-Ningen left the hospital. However...

"Ken-chan," Kotonoha whispered. "Who was the one that hurt Kazuki-kun?"

"That would be Cygnus Wing," the robot answered.

Otome frowned, "Katsura, what are you thinking?" She then froze when she saw how cold and lifeless her eyes were. They were also void of their usual light and warmth.

"The one who did this to my koibito...I'll kill him...I'll make him suffer...until he begs to for death," she coldly swore before she got up and went into a pose before she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Let go..."

"I don't think so," Otome defied. "Fukami-san told us to wait here and watch Kazuki!"

Hikari nodded, "That's right! Shouldn't you be here with him? He needs you, doesn't he?"

Kotonoha turned and gave the normal girls a glare that caused them to think that they were staring death in the face. "You don't understand! Cygnus Wing has to DIE for what he did to Kazuki-kun! And NO ONE will stop me!"

"Koto-chan..."

She looked to see Kazuki tossing and turning in his sleep. Still in her "Obsession Mode", she leaned over and kissed Kazuki on the lips and whispered, "Don't worry. I'll be back." She then struck her pose, **"Denpa-Henkan! Katsura Kotonoha! On-Air!"** the red flames covered her and she became Drag Redder and flew out the window.

Hikari cringed, "That was scary..." She'd never seen Kotonoha so scary. She also wondered how Len was doing.

Otome was trembling in place. She was about to shit herself when she felt Kotonoha's killing intent coming off her in waves. She turned to Kazuki, who was still turning in his bed and sweating.

She knelt down and grabbed his hand gently, "Hurry and wake up, Kazuki, you baka... Kotonoha needs you." She shuddered as she watched Kazuki squirming in his bed.

* * *

Hundreds of viruses flooded the city as they wreaked their havoc. They were concentrated near the Satellite Control Center.

"Pulse Song!" Harp Note called as her musical energy blasted many HardHats. "I swear; these guys are like roaches!"

**"Spin Vent! Gazelle Drill!"** Imperer Spear impaled his opponents with his double-drilled gauntlet. "There's no end to them!"

"Don't back down!" Darkwing Knight barked. "We'll blow right threw them," he growled as he slotted his card. **"Final Vent! Dark Drill!"** He jumped and Darkwing latched onto his back, wrapping Darkwing Knight in its wings as he began to spin. He roared as he pierced through the group of viruses.

**"Ro Ro Shu!"** GekiViolet called as he sliced through a raid of viruses with a single blast of his Wolf Ki, which was amplified by Wolf's Denpa energy.

"These little bastards don't quit," Wolf growled through the GongChanger.

GekiViolet chuckled, "Then we'll keep plowing through them with our Iron Will!"

**"Grand Tundra!"** Tiger Axe roared as he stabbed gauntlet's claws into the ground, erecting ice spikes on his batch of viruses.

**"Machine Gun Arm!"** Riderman called as he shredded through viruses like paper. He was back to back with Verde Mirage as they were surrounded by viruses. "Any ideas, Set-chan?"

Verde Mirage was calm as she played with her yo-yo. "Get down." Riderman looked at her questioningly until he saw blades pop out of the girl's yo-yo, giving it the appearance of a buzz saw. Riderman "yiped" before he ducked like he was in a trench as Verde Mirage began to spin the yo-yo buzz saw over her head. **"Around the World."** The attack cut through the heads of the viruses, in a matter of seconds.

Riderman gawked, 'What a woman...!'

During the battle, the three satellites, Dragon, Leo, and Pegasus, began to pulsate. The pulsations slowly picked up as the fighting on Earth continued.

Double was also present, in his HEAT-TRIGGER form as he blasted viruses with his heat  
bullets, "Nothing but cannon fodder."

Decade was going through viruses with his Ride Booker in its Sword Mode. He then reconfigured and opened the book to pull another car and slotted it into the Decadriver.

**"ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!"**

Decade blasted the viruses with the Ride Booker in Gun Mode and destroyed in a flurry of bullets. "Dammit," he cursed. "These small fry are just stalling us!"

He turned and was about to get ambushed by a HardHat when it was deleted by a random shot. He looked around and saw a young man with blue eyes and black hair tied in a braid at the base of his skull. He wore a cap with a bulls-eye symbol on it and wore a brown jacket over a white t- shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Kaitoh!" Decade identified.

Kaitoh grinned, "You getting rusty on me, Decade-kun! Maybe I should give you a hand." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a black and blue sub-machine gun. He then cocked the gun forward before sliding a card into the barrel.

**"KAMEN RIDE!"**

Kaitoh held the gun over his head and called out, "Henshin!" He pulled the trigger and the gun  
shot blue panels into the air.

**"DIEND!"**

Three images danced around and converged on Kaitoh as he was clad in armor and the panels set themselves into his helmet. The color scheme became black and blue while the chest and shoulder armor looked like a giant bar code.

Diend pulled the trigger and pelted the charging viruses, destroying them instantly.

Decade walked up to Diend and shoved him, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Looking for the Andromeda Key, of course," the blue-clad Rider replied casually.

The AMs overheard him and bugged, "WHAT!"

Tiger growled, "Are you fucking retarded?"

"Dude, you seriously do NOT want the Andromeda Key," Wave-Rider tried to dissuade.

Diend wagged a finger, "Ah, but I do! You see, the Andromeda key is a one of a kind treasure and I must have it."

Verde glared at Diend, "Are you insane? The Andromeda key is dangerous weapon that could destroy this world!"

"All the more reason for me to have it and take it off this world," Diend reasoned.

Harp Note stomped over to Diend and poked him in the chest, "Just who the heck do you think  
you are, anyway?"

Diend grabbed her hand and flirted, "Why, you can call me Diend, pretty lady."

Imperer Spear slapped Diend's hand away and glared, "Back off! She's with me!"

Diend chuckled and approached Verde Mirage, "And what's your name, cutie?"

Riderman had his Blaster Arm aimed right at Diend's head, "Sorry pal, she's taken."

Imperer spoke, "Diend, the Andromeda Key is not some kind of toy. It's literally the key to the destruction of planets."

Diend dead-panned, "Um, that just makes me want it even more. A forbidden treasure. It would make a fine addition to my collection."

Decade palmed his armored face, "Kaitoh..."

Darkwing Knight turned to Decade, "Is the guy fucking stupid or something?"

"He's me in another reality. Except he's a dorobou-baka and a major flirt..." (Dorobou means  
thief)

The pulsations in the satellites began to increase

At the Satellite Control Center, War-Rock panted as he was low on energy. He had hoped to defeat Cygnus Wing on his own, but it turned out that he couldn't do much on his own. Cygnus Wing was, indeed, much stronger and War-Rock was alone now. Kazuki couldn't help.

Cygnus Wing chuckled as he held War-Rock by the throat, "How unsightly, War-Rock. To see you, the once-proud soldier of the FM planet, in this pathetic state. Now answer me. Where's the Andromeda Key?"

War-Rock answered by spitting green ooze in Cygnus Wing's face, "Fuck...you...!"

He sighed, "Why must you make this harder on yourself? If you insist." He stabbed his hand into War-Rock, piercing his armor and reaching around.

"Rargh!" War-Rock screamed as Cygnus Wing searched through his chest.

Cygnus Wing grinned as he dropped War-Rock's body like a sack of potatoes and gazed a small glass ball held by a clawed hand. The object gave off a bright, but ominous, purple light. "I did it! I've finally taken back the Andromeda Key! With this, Earth is done for!"

"CYGNUS WING!"

All eyes were on the sky as a black flame was falling like a meteor at high speed.

"Look out!" Decade called to his comrades and everyone jumped out of the way of the falling object as it crashed and made a 20 ft deep crater.

A figure began to levitate from out of the crater and slowly touched down on the ground. The figure was female, and wore a black fishnet chemise beneath a black, ribcage-like, torso armor that revealed most of her large bust. Her legs were covered by black thigh-high socks and black greaves that looked skeletal in appearance and pointed heels. The gauntlets were also black, skeletal and had clawed fingertips. On her shoulders were black dragon skulls with long, spiral horns that pointed downward. On her left arm was the head of a black Chinese dragon with red eyes and silver teeth. Her helmet was a black dragon skull with a pair of spiraled horns and her eyes were covered by a red visor, while her mouth was revealed. In her right hand was a 52 inch black dozuki, including the handle. On her chest and helmet was the symbol for "Death", the symbol of the Black Lantern Corps. She also had long flaming hair that was both black and a dark, sinister blue.

Ophiuchus Queen gasped, "Drag Redder!"

Ox Fire shook his head, "That can't be her! Drag Redder's red, isn't she?"

"Look closely," Crown Thunder urged. "She's changed her form."

Imperer Spear gaped, "Isn't that...Kotonoha-san?"

Decade gaped, "What the hell happened to her?"

GekiViolet realized, "Her sadness, anger, sorrow, and grief must've affected her Denpa."

Harp Note cringed, "That's creepy..."

"But strangely arousing," Diend mused.

Kotonoha, now **Drag Blacker**, pointed at the FMs with her giant dozuki and grinned sinisterly, "It's time for you all to die! HA HA HA HA HA!"

Cygnus Wing scoffed, "I have no time for this! Get rid of them all!" He then disappeared.

Drag Blacker laughed like maniac as she charged at the FMs, ready to destroy them for causing her, and her beloved Kazuki, so much grief.

**"Gorgon's Eye!"**

**"Fall Thunder!"**

**"Flame Weight!"**

**"Fire Breath!"**

**"Tidal Wave!"**

Drag Blacker continued her charge as she merely blurred out of sight, getting in Ophiuchus Queen's face as she head-butted her and kicked the snake FM in the gut. She then aimed at Ox Fire the others as Blacker's mouth opened wide.

**"Drag Buster!"** She blasted the FMs with a barrage of black energy and laughed, "HA HA HA HA! You're all fucking weak!"

Imperer Spear sweat-dropped, "Wow... Look at her go..."

"She's scary..." Tiger Axe cringed as he trembled before the waves of killing intent Drag Blacker was giving off.

Darkwing Knight frowned, "Kazuki...we could really use your help right now..."

* * *

Kazuki opened his eyes and found himself in a white area that seemed to stretch on for miles.

"Where am I?" he asked particularly no one.

"The Matrix."

Kazuki turned around and his eyes widened at who he saw.

A woman stood before him, who was about a few inches taller than him. She had long black hair tied in a braid and storm blue eyes. The woman wore a white gi and a blue head band. She also had an impressive bust, being 38F.

"Just kidding," the woman laughed.

Kazuki was almost speechless, "It can't be... are you...?"

The woman smiled serenely, "It's good to see you, Kazuki." The woman was indeed Ryuunosuke Hikari, Kazuki's birth mother. (Hikari is voiced by Satsuki Yukino)

Kazuki was brought to tears as he ran to his mother and embraced her in a strong, but firm, hug, "Kaa-chan! You're my Kaa-chan, right? Please, let this not be a dream!"

Hikari giggled as she patted her son's head, "My, look how much you've grown! I must've missed out on a lot of things."

Kazuki looked up to Hikari with tears running down his face, "Kaa-chan, I thought you were  
dead..."

She wiped his tears and answered, "I am dead, but I came to pay you a visit."

"Where are we anyway?"

"We're in your mind."

"Looks pretty empty to be my head."

"This is only the starting point." She pointed, ""The door's over there."

The mother and son made their way to a black door with a padlock. Hanging from a hook, to the  
side, was a large key that fit the lock.

Hikari smiled, "It's your mind, so you should do the honors."

Kazuki nodded and took the key from the hook. He then unlocked the door and the two ventured in. The first room they entered was a movie theater. This was where Kazuki's memories were stored. The two sat down to watch Kazuki's past experiences after Hikari's death. She even saw when Kazuki became Rockman. She was happy that her son was living a good life, despite the absence of both parents. Kazuko was doing her job as a big sister and taking care of Kazuki. She was especially happy when she saw that most of Kazuki's memories were of Kotonoha. The girl was an excellent influence on Kazuki. The next room they entered was a long hall with portraits hung on both walls, which displayed the important people in Kazuki's life. There were portraits of his friends, Gou, Misora, Kazuko, and his father, Kazuo. There were many more pictures of Kotonoha in a separate wing. Many of them were of Kotonoha in suggestive clothing, such as revealing maid outfits, cat girl bikinis, Kotonoha wearing nothing but an apron, and Kotonoha in her Radish uniform.

The duo reached another door, which was more high tech than the others. Instead of normal locks, this lock was mechanical and had a keyboard.

"Whatever is behind this door must be very important if it needs a password," Hikari mused.

Kazuki walked up to the panel and began to press several buttons. The lock beeped and responded, "Access granted. Welcome, Ryuunosuke Kazuki." The door then slid open.

Hikari blinked, "What was the password?"

Kazuki blushed as he grinned, "The day Koto-chan and I first met."

"Aww~, how sweet!" Hikari cooed playfully before they walked in.

The room they entered was large and seemed to expand forever, like the first area Kazuki started. Above them were storm clouds and the duo could see parts of an animal snaking through the clouds.

Kazuki then realized, "This is..."

Hikari nodded, "The being who is a reflection of yourself, yet not yourself. A being that has lived for thousands of years. The Azure Dragon of the East, Seiryuu."

Upon hearing its name, the great dragon slowly descended from the storm clouds to reveal its full form. Its body was long and seemed endless, appearing to look like a snake. On its head were long buck antlers. Its hands and feet were armed with sharp, fearsome, claws. Its head was something akin to a Tyrannosaurus Rex, as were its intimidating teeth, and long whiskers, like a catfish, adorned its face. Its scales were azure blue and it had a yellowish underbelly. Its eyes were a powerful storm blue as it also wore a long mane of blue hair.

Kazuki's eyes widened, "That's supposed to be me?"

Hikari grinned, "Pretty cool, huh?"

Seiryuu lowered itself and cast its powerful gaze on the mother and son, **"Who dares call upon the great Seiryuu? Azure Dragon of the East, and master of lightning?"** (Seiryuu is voiced by Utsumi Kenji)

She smiled, "It's been a while, Seiryuu."

**"You are Ryuunosuke Hikari. Previous head of the Ryuunosuke clan."** He looked to Kazuki, **"So, you are my human self. HA! Pathetic!"**

Kazuki glared at his inner dragon, "What's your problem?"

**"You're nothing but a pathetic child, who depends on an extraterrestrial to fight with you!"**

"Hey, I've fought a lot of battles with War-Rock! As well as use my own powers in conjunction with my other tactics!"

**"HA HA HA! You have not even scratched the surface of our power! I weep for the opponents who have fallen at your hands!"**

Kazuki's eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

Seiryuu growled, **"You mean to tell me that you don't even know your own potential? YOU ARE SEIRYUU, FOR FUCK'S SAKE! AZURE DRAGON OF THE EAST AND ONE OF THE FIVE SAINT BEASTS! DEMON LORDS COWER AT THE SLIGHTEST MENTION OF YOUR NAME! THE SKY SHATTERS FROM YOUR VERY BREATH!"**

"Well it's not exactly easy to control!" Kazuki argued, "That power only comes to me when I fight, and even then it's dangerous! For both me AND others around me! Especially Koto-chan!"

Seiryuu scoffed, **"How can you expect to control my power, when you can't even face your own fear?"**

"My fear?"

**"Enter!"** Seiryuu called out, earning a confused look from Kazuki.

Kazuki heard growling from behind him so he turned to face the source. His eyes widened with shock as he saw himself, but with menacing red eyes, armed with sharp claws and fangs. This was what Kazuki feared the most, his rage.

**"If you can conquer your fear, then I _might _consider giving you full access and knowledge of our power."**

Kazuki gulped, "Should've known there was gonna be a catch..."

**Music - I'll Face Myself (Persona 4)**

R-Kazuki charged and Kazuki returned the gesture with his own. R-Kazuki made a claw swipe and Kazuki ducked under it. He went for a sweep kick but R-Kazuki jumped and stomped his feet down, making Kazuki dodge roll out of the way. R-Kazuki lunged at his opponent and the two began trading punches and kicks with blinding speed.

Kazuki tapped into his power and his hands surged with electricity, **"Rai Mei Tsume!"**

R-Kazuki grinned as his hands sparked with red electricity, **"Rai Mei Tsume!"**

The two Kazuki(s) clashed with their electrified claws. They slashed and clawed at each other but felt no pain, because this was Kazuki's mind.

**"Dragon Corkscrew!"** Kazuki called as he lunged at R-Kazuki like a drill.

**"Raikou no Yoroi,"** R-Kazuki called as his body was covered by red electricity. He stood his ground as Kazuki crashed into him but the attack lost power and R-Kazuki caught him in a haymaker, sending Kazuki rolling. He spat, "You're weak, you know that? I mean a few words made you shake like a leaf in the wind. Pathetic!"

"The dragon has a loud voice," Kazuki retorted. He then stretched his hands out while R-Kazuki  
reared his head back.

**"RYUU NO KOKYUU!"** they both called as Kazuki launched the attack from his hands while R-Kazuki launched the blast of lightning from his mouth. The blasts collided with great force as blue and red electricity danced furiously all over the room. They charged at each other again and used "Gekirai Ryuuarashi!" They were attacking with ferocity.

_'This is not good,'_ Kazuki thought to himself. _'He matches me move for move and he's using techniques that even I don't know! How can I defeat the opponent...when the opponent is myself?'_

They then locked hands an R-Kazuki growled, "I wasn't talking about the dragon. That bird really shook you up, didn't he?"

Kazuki blinked, "Bird?" He realized, "Cygnus Wing!"

He scoffed, "You actually believed the word of the enemy, when War-Rock was with us for so long? I expected better from you... You make me sick!"

"Expect..." Kazuki muttered. _'That's it!'_ He then smirked, "Arigato! You just gave me the perfect idea for me to beat you!"

R-Kazuki growled, "Beat me? In your dreams!" He clawed at Kazuki, only for him to dodge and dance around the enraged double.

"Well, this is my mind so it's only fitting," Kazuki retorted. "Which means that I can do anything!" _'I hope this works...!'_

As the two Kazuki(s) danced around each other, strong winds began to spiral around them.

"You're mine!" R-Kazuki roared, **"RAI MEI TSUME!"** Kazuki then stopped and ducked the attack. "Nani?"

Kazuki was low to the ground as he kicked up and caught R-Kazuki in the chin, sending him flying as the wind became a tornado. He gathered electricity into his right fist and shot it upward, **"Hiryuu...Shoten...Ha!"** He fired the electricity and it engulfed R-Kazuki, making him scream in agony as a dragon made of lightning roared as it flew up the tornado. He then came crashing down.

**End Music**

Kazuki panted, "Note to self...don't try that again...for a long time..." He then got glomped by Hikari.

"That was awesome, Kazuki!" The woman cheered. "I've never seen anything like it!"

"Glad you like it, Kaa-chan...but your boobs are suffocating me..."

She let go and rubbed the back of her head, "Sorry about that..."

R-Kazuki chuckled, "You used a technique neither of us knew..."

Kazuki grinned, "You gave me the idea to do something that neither of us would expect!"

"Then the victory goes to you..." He then glared, "But know this! The next time you waver, I WILL kill you!" R-Kazuki then turned into a red orb of light and flew into Kazuki's chest.

Seiryuu growled, **"Perhaps you DO have what it takes to control the power..."**

Kazuki looked up at his draconian other, "I take it that's all I had to do?"

**"Yes. You have passed my test, thus, I shall grant you full knowledge and access to our power."** His whiskers snaked toward Kazuki and touched his forehead. Kazuki's eyes were lit up and shone a brilliant blue as he felt information and power flow into him like tidal wave before the glow in his eyes died down and the whiskers moved from his head. **"It is done. I expect you to make good use of our power, Ryuunosuke Kazuki."** Seiryuu then ascended into the clouds, leaving Hikari and Kazuki.

Hikari gave her son a smile, "I'm really proud of you, Kazuki."

Kazuki smiled back and hugged her, "Arigato, Kaa-chan. I'm glad I was able to finally meet you." He let go and gave a sad smile, "So, are you leaving?"

"Well, I'll be leaving your mind, but not out of town. I wanna hang around for a bit and check out what I've missed. Don't worry, I'll be watching. Ja ne!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek and she disappeared.

Kazuki looked up and smiled, "Arigato, Kaa-chan..."

* * *

Kazuki rose from his sleep and looked to see that Otome and Hikari, "Please don't tell me we didn't have a threesome."

The two girls blushed madly and Otome stammered, "Wh-What the hell did that come from?"

Kazuki shrugged, "I dunno. So, where is everyone?"

"Well, they all just up and left a little while ago. And there's something wrong with Kotonoha."

He frowned, "She's in trouble." He then got up and the girls tried to stop him.

"You can't, Ryuunosuke-kun," Hikari protested.

Otome nodded, "Yeah! You need your rest!"

Kazuki shook his head, "I'm fine. Besides, I believe I have some guests to entertain." The girls blinked with confused looks on their faces.

* * *

Back at the Control Center, dark clouds began to gather over the battlefield as three lights, red, green, and blue, began to shine through, earning the attention of all the combatants.

"What're those lights?" Imperer Spear pointed.

Gou stared, "I don't know, but we're about to find out."

On cue, three large beings descended from the clouds.

One wore ice blue armor and looked like a horse, with light purple energy flames revealed on some parts of its body and had large avian wings. A gold Pegasus symbol was on its chest armor

The second wore green armor and gave off green flames of energy as it looked like a Chinese dragon. It had gold whiskers and horns. A gold Dragon symbol rested on its forehead.

The third being looked like a lion in red and orange armor with and yellow energy flames. A gold lion symbol rested on its forehead.

Everyone was shocked at the appearance of these beasts, except for Drag Blacker who only stared. The lion breathed a large blast of flames from its mouth while the dragon spewed a tornado and the Pegasus unleashed a blizzard, disrupting the battle and forcing the FMs to make a temporary retreat. Their eyes began to glow, and they roared.

* * *

Back in the hospital, Kazuki was taken by a black portal and he disappeared, earning shocked  
gasps from Otome and Hikari.

"Where did he go?" Hikari demanded.

Otome worried, "I don't know, but I hope he knows what he's doing."

Back at the Center, the three beings also disappeared, leaving the Denpa-Ningen to themselves.

Harp Note blinked, "Um... What just happened?"

"I don't know," Darkwing Knight replied before pointing forward. "But I think we got a bigger  
problem to deal with!"

Drag Blacker eyed the other Denpa-Ningen and raised her dozuki as she charged, ready to kill anyone in her way. She could no longer discern friend or foe.

Gou ordered, "Do what you can to take her down, but don't hurt her!"

Decade nodded, "Yeah, because Ryuunosuke would have our heads if anything happened to  
her."

Tiger Axe held his axe in hand, "Tora will save Se-nii's Hime!"

The Denpa-Ningen and Drag Blacker charged at each other as the screen did a freeze frame.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Bushido: Kazuki conquers the rage within himself and his true power is realized! But is it enough to stop Cygnus Wing from destroying the world? Kotonoha has given in to her darkness and now bears her fangs at her former comrades! Who are the three creatures who appeared and vanished as quickly as they came? And what of War-Rock?

Kazuki: Cygnus Wing, It's time to pay for your crimes!

Drag Blacker: Give me My Kazuki-kun!

Ryuji: Wow, I'm gone for a little while and shit hits the fan. Time to even things up. Ikuze, Koto-  
chan! Henshin!

Kotonoha: Hai, Ryuji-kun! Henshin!

Rockman: Time to rock and roll! Star Break!

Decade: And the grand finale of this arc!

Bushido: Next time, on Rockman Days! The Passing Through Rider! Part 3: Trials of Resolve! Grasp for the shooting star! Hope you guys like this one.


	21. The Passing Through Rider! Part 3!

Episode 21: The Passing Through Rider!  
Part 3: Trials of Resolve!

Imperer Spear went for a jump kick which was dodged by Drag Blacker and he got kicked in the back for his action. GekiViolet was next as he swung at Drag Blacker with punches and kicks that were easily blocked by her giant dozuki.

GekiViolet jumped back and fired his **"Ro Ro Shu!"** at Drag Blacker. The wolf-like aura blast flew straight towards. However, she simply gripped her dozuki and slashed horizontally, slicing the attack in half.

"Weak," she muttered coldly.

**"Pulse Song!"** Harp Note called as she blasted Drag Blacker with her heart-shaped attack.

**"Drag Buster!"** Drag Blacker's cannon launched black and blue energy blasts which incinerated Harp Note's attack. "C'mon! None of you are putting up a fight!" she taunted.

Darkwing Knight glared, "You wanna fight? You got it! **Sword Vent! Dark Lance!"**

Darkwing Knight gripped his lance and thrust forward but Drag Blacker phased right through it, head-butting the bat Denpa-Ningen and feeding him a knee to the gut. She swung upward and uppercut Darkwing Knight with her dozuki, launching into the air with sparks exploding off his chest. Tiger Axe was next on the chopping block as he swung his axe. She managed to block the strikes with her own. He then armed his **"Saber Claws!"** and swiped at Drag Blacker. However, she stabbed her dozuki into the ground and grabbed Tiger Axe's head with her right hand before she lifted him up. She then drove her left (dragon) hand into his back then punched him in the gut, before tossing him away.

Diend cocked his gun before holding two cards, "This should keep her busy." He then slotted them.

**"KAMEN RIDE!"**

**"RYUKI!"**

**"RYUGA!"**

Diend pulled the trigger and fired. Two figures resembling twin dragons, one in red and the other in black, appeared before Drag Blacker. They charged at her with a red and black Chinese Dao each. Drag Blacker scoffed and shoulder-rammed Ryuga while twisting backwards and bringing her dozuki up to strike Ryuga into the air. He collided with the dirt hard and disappeared. Ryuki went for a kick, but Drag Blacker caught the Rider's foot with her dragon arm.

**"Strike Vent!**** Hell Fire Blaze!"** The dragon arm engulfed Ryuki in black and blue flames, incinerating the Rider as Drag Blacker snarled at her opponents.

Diend shrugged, "Well, I'm out of ideas."

"You're fucking useless!" Decade snapped as he charged at Drag Blacker and slotted a card in his Decadriver. "Henshin!"

**"KAMEN RIDE: CAUCASUS!"**

Decade became Caucasus and initiated Clock Up.

**"ATTACK RIDE: CLOCK UP!"**

D-Caucasus went blurring out of sight. However, Drag Blacker saw him coming and blocked all of his attacks with her dozuki.

Riderman gaped, "How the hell can she wield that thing so easily?"

Drag Blacker shoulder rammed D-Caucasus in the chest and did a spin kick into his gut, rocketing D-Caucasus into a wall, thus forcing Decade out of his armor, leaving a bleeding Ranma.

"She's too powerful," Verde Mirage observed.

Riderman paled, "Who knew she had THIS kind of power...?"

Drag Blacker snarled, "You're all weak! Kazuki-kun is WAY stronger than any of you!"

Suddenly, a gold burst of energy in the shape of a horned beast came crashing into Drag Blacker, sending her tumbling along the ground. As she rose to her feet, emerald arrows of energy rained down on her, making her block the arrows with her dozuki.

"Who did that?" she snarled.

The Denpa-Ningen, and the two Riders, turned to see Kamen Rider Ifrit in a gold variation of his Saber Form. He had his arms crossed as he watched the scene with interest.

"Yo," Ifrit called. "Is this a private party or can anyone join?" He then saw a familiar face and blinked behind his helmet, "Ranma?"

"Yo," he waved.

There was another Rider in the sky, flying upon wings and armed with a bow gun. The bodysuit was skintight and showed off her womanly curves. It was mainly black with green on the sides of her torso and the outer sides of the legs and arms. Over on her black and green bodysuit she wore golden armor with silver gauntlets and boots. The torso armor had shoulders shaped like wings. Her helmet also sported a visor which was shaped like a pair of emerald angel wings. Around her waist was a belt resembling the Dyno Belt but without the jaws but was fitted with a new gold buckle flanked by wings and a green gem in between the wings.

Harp Note blinked, "Who are they?"

Ranma gestured to the two Kamen Riders, "The dude in gold is Kamen Rider Ifrit. The one above him is Kamen Rider Tenshi."

Ifrit turned to Ranma, "Oi, Ranma, who's the crazy chick?"

"That's Kotonoha!" Ranma replied. "Basically, she got pissed and went ape-shit on everyone!"

"Damn," he muttered. "Then I can't really hurt her or Ryuunosuke's gonna be pissed." He cringed a little as he remembered the last time he pissed Kazuki off. "By the way, where is he?"

"In the hospital!" Harp Note answered.

"Well that explains why Katsura's gone ape-shit." Ifrit then looked up to Tenshi, "Tenshi-chan, you take care of this one! I'll back you up if you need me!"

Tenshi nodded, "Hai, Senshi-kun!" She stopped firing and then converted her bow gun into a large sword before she dashed at Drag Blacker. Drag Blacker brought up her dozuki and the two blades clashed violently as Tenshi was in the air. Tenshi jumped back and changed her weapon back to its bow gun mode before she fired her energy arrows. Drag Blacker responded by twirling the massive dozuki around her body, deflecting the arrows. With the A-Gasher back in its sword mode, Tenshi dashed forward and the two female warriors locked blades.

"So you're getting in my way too?" Drag Blacker growled.

"Of course I am," Tenshi replied. "You're attacking your friends."

"It's their fault for getting in my way!"

"They're trying to help you! Look at yourself! Look at what you're turning into!"

"I'm trying to kill Cygnus Wing for hurting my Kazuki-kun!"

"So why are you attacking your allies?"

"They're the ones who attacked me! It's their fault for being weak!"

"They just want to help you!"

"Who the hell are you anyway!"

Tenshi's words softened, "Believe it or not, I'm you."

Drag Blacker's eyes widened behind her visor, "Nani?"

"And I know what it's like. I understand how you feel. Someone hurt the one you love and you just wanna lash out. However, you're turning into a monster. Do you want him to see you like this?"

"I...I..." Drag Blacker began to cry, the grip on weapon loosening.

Tenshi gently wrapped her arms around Drag Blacker. "Daijoubu," she cooed. "Just let it out." Drag Blacker fell apart as she cried in Tenshi's arms.

Ifrit sighed and whispered, "That's Koto-chan for you."

Harp Note frowned sadly as she looked to the sky, "Where are you, Kazu-kun...?

* * *

In space, Kazuki was in the Pegasus Satellite as the three satellites were gathered together, connected by a beam of red energy.

Kazuki looked out the window and was in awe. "I don't believe it...I'm in space." He called, "Hey, what's going on?"

_"You are inside Satellite Pegasus,"_ a voice replied. _"One of the three man-made satellites that revolve around Earth."_

Another voice continued, _"We brought you here in order to speak with you in private, away from the eyes and ears of the FMs."_

The three Denpa beings then revealed themselves to Kazuki after transporting his mind to another plane of existence that looked like space.

_"I, who controls Satellite Pegasus, am **Pegasus Magic**."_

_"I, who controls Satellite Leo, am **Leo Kingdom**."_

_"I, who controls Satellite Dragon, am **Dragon Sky**."_

Kazuki gazed at the imposing beings, "So I'm guessing you guys aren't FMs."

_"We are made of Denpa, just like them, but we are AM life forms,"_ Dragon Sky replied.

Leo Kingdom continued, _"As the FMs destroyed our home, we, along with our King and others, escaped to Earth. We, along with our brethren on Earth, are the last of our kind."_

Kazuki muttered, "That's what War-Rock told me..."

Pegasus Magic recalled, _"The AM planet was a peaceful and beautiful place that was similar to the FM planet. However it was destroyed by the FM's ultimate weapon, Andromeda!"_

Kazuki gasped, "Andromeda is the ultimate weapon?" _'That explains why the FMs want the key so badly...!'_

Leo Kingdom continued, _"When we arrived on Earth, we appealed to the hearts of Earth's scientists and urged them to build three satellites. Once we became the administrators of those satellites, we pushed Earth's Denpa environment to a rapid evolution."_

Pegasus magic acknowledged, _"You are the first human to know of this."_

Kazuki realized, "So you three are the ones who created the satellites, as well as the Wave Road. But for what purpose?"

Their eyes began to glow with ferocity and Pegasus Magic answered, _"To prepare for war against the FMs!"_

Leo Kingdom growled, _"The FMs are a race of wicked invaders!"_

Dragon Sky snarled, _"We knew they would come to Earth and plan for its destruction!"_

Kazuki gulped, 'This does NOT sound good...'

* * *

Ophiuchus Queen gasped, "I remember now!" She and her comrades were in the hideout. "There's no mistake!"

What do you mean, Ophiuchus," Ox Fire demanded.

"Those three Denpa life forms who showed up and disrupted our battle were AMs. And furthermore, they're the ones who were known as the **Three Wise Men** among the AMs!"

Ox Fire cocked an eyebrow, "AMs?"

Libra Balance said, "The Three Wise Men of the AMs were heroes who were courageous as they were wise."

"They survived and came to Earth?" Crown Thunder inquired.

Ox Fire scowled, "Looks like we got some tough opponents to deal with..."

Silence fell until Cancer Bubble was the next to speak up.

"What are you all scared of 'buku! We have the Andromeda Key 'buku!"

Everyone muttered amongst themselves and realized that Cancer bubble was right! With the Andromeda Key in their hands, THEY had the advantage!

He grinned, "If we use the Andromeda key, we'll wipe out both the humans AND the AMs 'buku!"

Crown Thunder chuckled, "Oh, that's right!"

Ophiuchus Queen clasped her hands, "Now that we have the Andromeda Key, there's nothing to fear! Rockman is out of the way and those other fools are powerless to stop us!"

Cancer Bubble jumped childishly, "Exactly 'buku! By the way, where is the Andromeda Key 'buku?"

Ox Fire looked around, "I think Cygnus had it with him, but he's not here right now..."

The other FMs looked around, baffled as to where their comrade could be.

* * *

**Back with Kazuki and the Wise Men...**

"I don't believe War-Rock is one of the so called _invaders_ that you say! I mean, the time we spent together was short, but War-Rock and I have been through a lot. We had our ups, downs, and wild turns. Like a rollercoaster that won't stop, even if you wanna get off!"

Pegasus Magic responded, _"War-Rock has a secret hidden within him."_

This caught Kazuki's attention as he eyed the Wise Men.

_"He is special,"_ Leo Kingdom added. _"He himself does not know this... Those who called him to Earth was...us!"_

Kazuki's eyes widened with surprise, "It was you guys?"

Pegasus Magic nodded, _"After War-Rock arrived on Earth, he met a boy named Ryuunosuke Kazuki, learned of friendship, and combined powers with the boy to fight for Earth."_

"Friendship..." He then thought back to War-Rock's final words and the memories they shared.

_"Kazuki...I was raised to be a bloodthirsty savage on the FM planet, but you've taught me one human emotion I think I can understand. That thing you call "friendship" or something."_

"War-Rock..." He balled his fists, "He's my friend...!"

Leo Kingdom spoke, "_We believe that War-Rock, as he is now, is his true self."_

Dragon Sky urged, _"That is why we want you to believe in him as well, Kazuki."_

Kazuki realized, "That's right! Where is War-Rock now?"

_"Don't worry. He is alive."_

Leo Kingdom interjected, _"But he needs your help."_

* * *

War-Rock howled in pain as the electrical bars sent huge electrical charges though his body and shot him to the wall.

"It's useless," Cygnus Wing chided. "No Denpa life form can break this electrical cell."

"Cygnus..." War-rock grunted.

He grinned, "Your execution will come soon. In the meantime, just sit back and watch the show." He folded his wings in front of him and revealed the Andromeda Key."

"You're going to use the Andromeda Key," War-Rock accused.

"That's right! I'm going to follow the King's orders, where you could not!"

"Stop!'

"Earth will be annihilated!"

In the city, the clouds parted as a violet orb appeared and forms into a massive red monster with two sets of teeth. The sight of the monster caused the citizens to run in panic.

Double looked up and gawked, "AH! What the hell is that thing?"

**_"It seems to be a massive construct of some kind,"_** Philip answered through their link.

The monster then transformed and became a humanoid robot with a black and violet sphere under its chest, a large spike in place of his legs, large red horns, the teeth acting as hands, with an emotionless white face that had yellow eyes.

Nearby, Amachi gasped, "That's the FMs'..."

It touched down on the surface and its hands began to spin, acting as a drill as it burrowed into the Earth.

"It's changed its form and digging through the soil... but why?"

**_"Shotarou, I'm sensing a colossal amount of electromagnetic waves being focused into that machine."_**

Amachi saw the same thing on his monitor, "If I follow where they're coming from, they'll lead me to..."

"HA HA HA!" Cygnus Wing laughed. "Now Earth is finished!" He then vanished, leaving War-Rock in his cell.

"Cygnus..." he growled. "This is bad. At this rate, the Earth and Kazuki will...!"

* * *

Alarms blared and Kazuki was back in the satellite as a screen displayed the Andromeda burrowing into Earth.

"That's the Andromeda..." he frowned.

_"Yes,"_ Pegasus Magic replied. _"The FMs are behind all of this."_

Leo Kingdom continued, _"Andromeda will dig toward the Earth's core before releasing an enormous amount of energy that will blow up the planet." _The Wise Men appeared before Kazuki and Leo Kingdom continued, _"You must take back the Andromeda Key quickly, or else Earth will suffer the same fate as Planet AM!"_

"War-Rock and I will stop it!" Kazuki proclaimed, shocking the Wise Men. "And we're not alone! We have friends that will help us!" He then noticed the Wise Men grunting in pain as they began to fade. "What's wrong?"

Pegasus Magic sighed, _"The time has come for us to lie down and rest."_

Dragon Sky grunted, _"We...have lived long lives, and bringing you here has drained the last of our power."_

Kazuki frowned with guilt, "I'm sorry..."

_"Ryuunosuke Kazuki,"_ Pegasus Magic called. _"We shall always be with you!"_

Leo Kingdom said, _"Accept Rockman's new power, the Star Force! Then use the Star Break, together with Rockman! We leave War-Rock to you, Kazuki!"_ They then became engulfed in light and became Battle Cards that fell into his hands.

"Time to go," Kazuki muttered as he snapped his fingers and disappeared in a pillar of blue lightning.

* * *

War-Rock was in his cell when he shielded his eyes as a pillar of blue lightning came out of nowhere. His eyes widened with shock when he saw a familiar human boy with long black hair, dressed in black jeans, a Blue Lantern shirt, and a black jacket with blue orbs. On his left arm was a blue Transer with the symbol of **"Hope"**. The boy had a pair of glasses that shielded his eyes and he removed them to reveal storm blue eyes and a childish grin.

"Kazuki, it's you!" War-Rock identified.

He grinned, "What's up?" He stepped forth and grabbed the electrical bars and he absorbed the energy into his body, with the bars disappearing. "Nice place. Could use a bathroom though."

"Kazuki, what are you doing here?"

Kazuki pouted, "What kind of greeting is that for the guy coming to rescue his friend?"

Tears began to well up in War-Rock's eyes, "Kazuki, you forgive me...?"

He shook his head, "There's nothing to forgive, since it's MY fault for not trusting you. Gomen, War-Rock."

War-Rock wiped the tears from his eyes, "Alright, enough of this mushy shit! Let's kick some ass!"

"I couldn't agree more!" Kazuki grinned. **"Denpa-Henkan!**** Ryuunosuke Kazuki! On-Air!"**

War-Rock was happy to obliged as he engulfed Kazuki and the two became Rockman once again.

The four Kamen Riders and nine Denpa-Ningen also followed the signal as they arrived at the FMs hide out, an abandoned control center. Amachi was also there, from a distance.

Ifrit groaned, "What is it with bad guys and abandoned buildings?" He'd had experience with villains. Abandoned buildings always acted as their headquarters. Practical, true, but so very cliché.

Ranma shrugged, "Must be a trend."

Cygnus Wing laughed, "You're too late, fools! Andromeda has been activated and the Earth shall be annihilated!"

GekiViolet pointed, "Not if we have anything to say about it!"

All of a sudden, a figure broke out of the wall and landed on the ground.

All eyes were wide as dinner plates when they saw a familiar "Blue Bomber".

Amachi gaped, "That...!"

Cygnus Wing gawked, "It can't be!"

Drag Blacker gasped, "Kazuki-kun...!"

"ROCKMAN!" everyone identified.

Rockman walked over to his friends and grinned. "Hey guy! Miss me?"

Harp Note hugged him, "Kazu-kun! You're OK!"

Imperer Spear nodded, "It's good to see you, Kazuki!"

Riderman and Darkwing Knight patted Rockman on the shoulders.

"Good to see you, Rockman," Riderman smiled.

Darkwing Knight nodded, "The feeling's mutual!"

Verde Mirage gave him a nod, but smiled.

Tiger Axe almost glomped him, "Sei-nii is back! Tora is happy!"

Rockman laughed as he saw Ranma, "You OK?"

Ranma nodded, "I'll be fine."

"Who's the cyan dude?"

"You can call me Diend," Diend waved.

Rockman eyed Ifrit in his Gold Form, "I like the new look, Hasuma-san."

Ifrit chuckled, "Thanks."

GekiViolet padded Rockman on the back, "How are you felling?"

Rockman smiled, "Better than ever!" He then walked to Tenshi, "It's nice to meet you, Katsura-san."

Tenshi blinked under her helmet, "You know who I am?"

"I can sense you electromagnetic field. It's very similar to Koto-chan." He then walked over to Drag Blacker, "Koto-chan."

"Kazuki...kun," Drag Blacker shuddered. She looked away from him shamefully, "I'm sorry for leaving you side, Kazuki-kun... And I've turned into this hideous monster...!" Her words were silenced when she was pulled into a kiss by Rockman. "Kazuki-kun...?"

He grinned, "Don't worry about it! I like it! I think it's kinky!" She blushed bright red as Rockman walked forward and pointed to Cygnus Wing, "Alright, you goose fag, listen up! You've pissed me off long enough, so I'm gonna kick your ass!"

**Music - Blue Lightning Remix (starts at 0:29)**

The other FMs jumped out and faced Rockman.

"So you've come for a beating, Rockman," Ophiuchus Queen sneered.

Ox Fire snorted, "This time, we're gonna send you to Hell!"

**"Battle Card!**** Predation! Gatling Gun!"** Rockman fired his weapon and rained a heavy volley of fire on the FMs. "Hand over the Andromeda Key, assholes!"

"I'll let the others handle Rockman," Cygnus Wing muttered. "Once I destroy Earth, Ox and the others won't leave this place alive either. I'll take all the credit."

From a close distance, Gemini Spark was watching Cygnus Wing.

"Things won't go your way, Cygnus," Gemini W chided.

Gemini K grinned, "You can do whatever the fuck you want with Earth, but the Andromeda Key is gonna be mine!"

Cygnus Wing chuckled, "What a fool you are, Rockman! I'm the one holding the Andromeda Key!"

"Then I'll just take it off your hands then!" the thief spoke.

He turned, "Nani?"

**"ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!"**

Diend pulled the trigger and pelted Cygnus Wing with his bullets, but was blocked by his wings.

He growled, "Who are you?"

Diend chuckled, "Just a treasure sniper!"

**"Ox Tackle!"**

**"Quick Serpent!"**

**"Battle Card!**** Predation! Dragon Nails plus Area Steal!"** Rockman dashed past the two opponents and cut them up.

"No way!" Cancer Bubble cried.

Crown Thunder stammered, "Rockman has gotten stronger!"

Drag Blacker gawked, "Sugoi!"

"Gambatte, Rock-kun!" Harp Note cheered.

"He's gotten a lot stronger, compared to last time," Ifrit observed.

War-Rock looked to Kazuki, "Kazuki! Why...?"

He smiled, "Just happy to be back!"

He was then surrounded.

Crown Thunder chuckled, "There's only one of him and five of us! All of us should attack as one! **Ball Thunder!**"

"Shut up the hell up, Bones," Ox Fire denied. **"Fire Breath!"**

"_I'll_ be the one giving orders," Libra Balance declared. **"Aqua Weight!"**

Ophiuchus Queen scoffed, "Who the hell would listen to _you_! **Gorgon's Eye!**"

"That goes double for you 'buku!" Cancer Bubble retorted. **"Bubble Pop!"**

Rockman saw the attacks coming and grinned, **"Raikou no Yoroi!"** His body became covered in blue electricity and the attacks collided with his body.

"Kazuki-kun!" Drag Blacker called out. The smoke cleared and he was unharmed, the electricity dancing off his body. "Thank god," she sighed.

Kazuki," War-Rock called. "We have to get the Andromeda Key or else we're all done for!"

Rockman nodded, "Time for the Trump Card."

"Trump Card...?" He saw Rockman pull out three silver Battle Cards. "Those Battle Cards...!"

"Ikuzo, War-Rock!"

"Right!"

His head disappeared in green flames and Rockman's left arm was normal, with the Transer mounted on it. He slid in one of the cards and was engulfed in a blinding light. When the light died down, a figure took to the sky to reveal himself to all.

It was Rockman in his bodysuit, but his armor had changed. He now wore ice blue greaves, gauntlet, and broad torso armor. His "Hope" symbol still rested on the chest. His helmet was shaped like a horse's head and he avian wings on the headphones. On his left arm was War-Rock but his appearance was that of an ice blue horse's head. The Satellite Pegasus symbol rested on the forehead. On his back were large, white, avian wings. Finally, his hair was tied into a tight braid.

**"Rockman!**** Frost Pegasus!"** he proclaimed before he landed.

Everyone gasped.

Amachi gawked, "Rockman transformed!"

Tenshi admired, "He's like a Kamen Rider!"

Ifrit could only agree, "No kidding...!"

"Cool..." Harp Note breathed.

Riderman, Darkwing Knight, and Verde Mirage could only watch for Rockman's next move.

"Sugoi!" Tiger Axe and Imperer Spear cheered.

"Amazing," GekiViolet gaped.

"Kazuki-kun..." Drag Blacker gaped as she gazed at Rockman with lustful eyes.

Cygnus Wing turned to see Rockman's new form and gawked, "Frost Pegasus?"

Diend smirked, "Time to show off your new powers, Rockman-kun!"

War-Rock stammered, "This is..."

Rockman grinned, "Our new power, bestowed upon us by the AM Wise Men!"

Crown Thunder growled, "You louse! How dare you scare me like that! Everyone, attack as one!"

Ox Fire nodded, "OK! **Anger Punch!** Huh...?" He noticed that the others were grinning but he couldn't stop his attack as Rockman dodged the punch. "You bastards...!"

Rockman took aimed his right hand at Ox Fire, **"Mystic Freeze!"** A circle of runes appeared beneath Ox Fire and he was completely engulfed in ice.

"This is insane!" Ox Fire howled as he retreated.

Libra Balance gawked, "I don't believe it!"

Ophiuchus Queen growled, "He took out Ox in one hit!"

Rockman called out, "And for my next trick, **Star Break!**" And he changed to a new form.

This form was now clad in orange and red armor with Satellite Leo's symbol on the forehead, and his **"Hope"** symbol on his chest. This time War-Rock's head changed to a lion. Also, Rockman's hair became wild and spread out, like a lion's mane.

**"Rockman!**** Inferno Leo!"**

"He changed again!" Cancer Bubble whined. **"Boomerang Cutter!"**

Libra Balance readied his attack, **"Flame Weight!"**

Rockman aimed War-Leo at the two and a flame charged in his mouth, **"Atomic Blazer!"** War-Leo opened his mouth and released a blast of fire that engulfed both Cancer Bubble and Libra Balance.

"It's hooott!" Cancer Bubble cried.

"We'll remember this, Rockman!" Libra Balance threatened as they retreated as well.

Ophiuchus Queen growled, "I'm not afraid of you! **Snake Legion!**"

Crown Thunder joined his comrade, **"Totsugeki Lance! Hajou Hammer!"**

Rockman grinned, "You should be! **Star Break!**"

Rockman's next form had donned him in layered, azure, armor with the shoulder pads looking like tails. On his forehead was the Satellite Dragon symbol, and War-Rock's head was that of an azure Chinese dragon.

**"Rockman!**** Storm Dragon!"** He grinned, **"Thunder Cyclone!"** He began to spin rapidly as he created a large tornado around his body and lightning surged through it. It engulfed the two FMs were blown away. He then landed and he changed back to his default form.

**End Music**

Everyone could only gawk at the kind of power Rockman displayed.

"Damn that Rockman...!" Cygnus Wing growled, "How could he posses that much power?"

Ranma took the chance and stepped forward, "What you see here is a true partnership, a bond forged by trust and friendship. It's stronger because unlike someone like you who possesses someone like a parasite, these two fight together as one. That is why, Cygnus, you won't win!"

Cygnus Wing glared, "Kiisama, nani mono da!"

Ranma smirked as he showed his card, "Torisugari no Kamen Rider da! Oboetoke! Henshin!"

**Music - Ride the Wind (Chorus)**

**"KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!"**

Decade stood proud as the Ride Booker opened and shot out three new cards. He glanced at them and looked to Kazuki, "Ikuzo, Ryuunosuke!"

Rockman nodded, "Right!"

Decade smirked beneath his helmet and slotted one of the cards into the Decadriver before activating it.

**"FINAL FORM RIDE: R-R-R-ROCKMAN!"**

"This may tickle," Decade warned as he got behind Rockman.

Rockman blinked, "Huh?"

Decade reached behind Rockman and spread his arms, causing War-Rock's head to vanish from Rockman's arm as Rockman lay face down floating in mid-air. His arms folded onto his back and gained armor plating as a shell covered his head and then War-Rock's head occupied where his feet are. A grip appeared on Rockman's chest with a secondary grip on his hip so Decade can hold...the **Mega Buster**.

Cygnus Wing gaped, "WHAT THE FUCK?"

Diend pulled the trigger of the Diendriver and declared, "Opening!" The shots hit and the Andromeda Key was shot out of Cygnus Wing's hands."Au revoir!" Diend jumped out of Decade's line of fire.

Decade used the chance to slot another card into the Decadriver.

**"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: R-R-R-ROCKMAN!"**

Decade held down on the trigger and War-Rock began to gather energy in his mouth. He let go of the trigger and War-Rock fired a beam of blue energy that engulfed Cygnus Wing, making him scream in agony as Utagai and Cygnus were separated before Cygnus exploded.

**End Music**

Ifrit gawked, "What power..."

"Sugoi," Tenshi breathed.

GekiViolet observed, "So Decade can bring out the power of certain individuals."

"That was awesome!" Imperer Spear, Harp Note, and Tiger Axe cheered.

Darkwing Knight, Riderman and Verde Mirage only watched with surprised looks on their faces.

Decade tossed the Mega Buster up and it transformed back into Rockman, who landed on his feet.

"Good work, Ryuunosuke," Decade nodded.

Rockman smiled, "Thanks." He looked up and saw the Andromeda Key falling.

Diend caught he object and gazed at it, "My, what a lovely treasure."

Rockman walked up to Diend and glared, "You do realize that that thing is dangerous, right?"

"C'mon, I promise I take really good care of it."

War-Rock snatched it in his mouth, "We don't have to deal with THIS anymore." He bit down and cracked the glass orb, releasing the energy contained inside.

Venom Ouja was leaning against the wall while he saw the entire fight. "He he, that kid just keeps getting stronger..." He turned and walked away.

Sitting on the roof, a shadowed individual was watching the fight though a pair of binoculars.

He grinned, "Ryuji was right. Kid's got some skill."

* * *

The Andromeda then deactivated and changed to its "Beast Mode", floating within the Earth's core.

* * *

Diend sighed dejectedly, "You didn't have to break it. It would've been safe with me."

"Yeah right," Decade dismissed.

Ifrit and Tenshi removed their belts and their armor shattered away to reveal Ryuji, wearing a black bomber jacket with the jaws of a beast framing an 'X' on the back, and a familiar girl, much to the shock of the Denpa-Ningen.

"KOTONOHA?" the Denpa group gasped. The girl next to Ryuji looked just like Kotonoha, but an inch or two taller, wearing a black tank top and denim shorts with black leather boots. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she also wore a green bomber jacket with angel wings on the back. Hanging from her neck was a heart-shaped, ice blue, pendant.

Ryuji clarified, wrapping an arm around her, "She's from my world."

KRD-Kotonoha smiled and bowed, "It's nice to meet you all!"

Harp Note sweat-dropped, "This is gonna be confusing..."

Imperer Spear looked around, "Ne, where's Kotonoha-san?"

Everyone looked around and didn't notice Drag Blacker sneaking up behind Rockman. She pulled him into a deep kiss first as she shoved her tongue into his mouth. She then whispered in a sultry tone, "Let's take this party elsewhere." She grabbed him and they disappeared into a black portal.

"Shit," Ryuji cursed. "They're gone!"

"Where did they go?" Harp Note demanded

"Relax," Verde Mirage urged. "All we have to do is look for them."

GekiViolet nodded, "She's right! Let's fan out!"

All the Denpa-Ningen nodded and disappeared.

KRD-Kotonoha turned to Ryuji, "Ryuji-kun, where do you think she took Rockman-kun?"

Ryuji smirked, "Think about it, Koto-chan. If your boyfriend just saved the world; where's the first place you would take him and give him a _reward_?"

KRD-Kotonoha smiled, knowing where her beloved was going with this.

"So, you wanna go someplace private and have our own celebration?" Ryuji asked, smirking.

* * *

In a room, Kazuki fell out of the portal and landed on the floor with a groan, "What happened...?"

"Kazuki," War-Rock called.

"War-Rock, where are we?"

"In a hotel."

The two turned to see Drag Blacker staring at them.

"Koto-chan?" Kazuki blinked.

She snapped her fingers and was engulfed in black flames. They died down and Kotonoha was only clad in her chemise, arm-high black gloves, thigh socks, and boots. She noticed Kazuki trying to fight back a nosebleed and she smirked to herself. "Redder, can you wait outside with War-Rock?"

Redder nodded as he pushed War-Rock through the door, "Hai, Ojou-sama!"

"Kazuki-!"

Kazuki gave no response as the two FMs phased through the door. "So, where are we?"

(Right now, Kotonoha's still a little crazy, so we'll call her D-Kotonoha for now)

D-Kotonoha answered, "In a hotel owned by Otou-san."

Kazuki looked around the huge room and saw a bed behind him. There were lit candles and a large table as well. "And why are we in a hotel room?"

She giggled as she strode over to Kazuki, her hips swaying back and forth, hypnotizing the boy as his eyes followed their movements. She pressed her breasts against his chest and whispered into his ear, "For your _reward_." She then pushed him back, making him fall onto the bed. D-Kotonoha crawled over to Kazuki.

Kazuki sweat-dropped, "I don't like that look in your eyes, Koto-chan..."

She giggled, "You will in a minute." She then removed his jacket and ripped his shirt off in one shot before working on his boots and pants, leaving him in his black boxers. She blew in his ear, making him shudder with pleasure. She nibbled on it, making him shudder again. "You're going to pleasure me until I tell you to stop...and then pleasure me some more."

*Click*

Kazuki turned his head and noticed that his hands and feet were cuffed to the corners to the bed, "Are the bindings really necessary though?"

D-Kotonoha licked her teeth as she gently bit his lower lip. She then snaked her tongue into his mouth and he gave no resistance. Instead, he responded by snaking his own tongue around hers and the two fought for dominance. She ran a hand down his stomach, tracing her finger along his toned abs as he squirmed under her touch. She smirked to herself as she moved lower, reaching his boxers and snaking her hand under his boxers and gripping his cock. He cringed slightly when she gripped him and blushed as he felt her jerking him off.

D-Kotonoha giggled as he pulled his length out of his boxers, "You've gotten bigger since last time, Kazuki-kun." She then licked his chest, slowly sliding her tongue along his skin to cover every inch while still working his cock.

"Koto-chan..." he grunted, "When did you get so...kinky...?"

She giggled as she gazed into his eyes, "I thought you liked it."

He grinned, "I never said it was a bad thing!" He captured her lips and they made out again, working their tongues on each other.

She then moved from her place and set herself in a 69 position as she slid the fabric from her crotch, putting her pussy in Kazuki's face, "Lick it!"

Kazuki flinched from the order, but obeyed as he began licking at D-Kotonoha's pussy. She then grabbed the base of his and worked on his meat, licking up and down his shaft while occasionally nibbling on his head, making him shudder beneath her. She then gripped his balls and massaged the sack, while sticking her tongue slightly into his urethra.

Kazuki gasped, "That's playing dirty...!"

She felt his dick tense up in her hand, "It got the job done though."

Kazuki frowned, _'Like hell I'm gonna let her dominate me!'_ he grinned as he closed his eyes, focusing his electrical energy into his tongue. He then began licking around her pussy.

D-Kotonoha gasped, "Oh god...!" She looked back to him, "What are you doing?"

Kazuki stopped and smirked, "Pleasuring you!" He continued his assault, diving his tongue into her pussy and making D-Kotonoha shudder with pleasure.

She felt her core getting hotter and quickly got up from the bed, _'That was close... He almost made me cum, just from using his tongue...!'_ She reached behind her back and pulled out a whip, making Kazuki gulp. She lashed the whip and broke the cuffs on his wrists and ankles, "Get up!"

Kazuki got up and stared, "What are you gonna do with that?"

"Let me worry about and get over there!" She pointed to a wooden 'X' that was against the wall. He walked to the X but she stopped him, "Lose the boxers." He did as told and walked over to the X, with her behind him, and she pushed him onto the X. She latched the restraints on his hands and feet.

Kazuki asked, "How is this in here again?"

"It's one of Otou-san's..._special_ rooms," she answered with a grin as she cracked her whip against the floor, making Kazuki flinch. She struck him on the abdomen first, making him grunt in pain. She smirked as she continued, lashing at his legs, chest. She then walked over to the table and took a burning candle, walking back to Kazuki as she spilled some hot wax on his chest.

Kazuki winced, "Oi, cut it out!" D-Kotonoha smirked and pulled him into a deep kiss before slapping him in the face. It stung and he stared at her, "Koto-chan..."

She giggled, "What's the fun in this if you don't feel anything? Right now, you have to be on your best behavior." She then whispered in his ear, "I want you to beg me to stop...like a puppy. Do it and I promise it'll feel good..."

He looked down, his hair covering his eyes, as he whimpered.

"What's wrong? Gonna cry?" However, they were actually chuckles Kazuki gave as he looked up to her. She scowled, "What's so funny?"

He grinned like an animal, his eyes glowing an azure blue as electricity danced around his body, "You want my best, Koto-chan? YOU GOT IT!" He wrenched his arms and freed himself from the latches. He grabbed the whip and tossed it to the side, before shredding her chemise to shreds with his claws. He grabbed her and guided her to the table, bending her over it and forming ropes of electrical energy and tying her hands behind her back. He whispered into her ear, huskily, "Now it's YOUR turn to take it!" He concentrated his energy into his index and middle fingers and slid them into her snatch, making her gasp loudly and shake as he sent small jolt of electricity through her nether regions. She was getting wet and he smirked, "Getting wet, just from my fingers, Koto-chan?"

*SLAP!*

"Kyaaa!" D-Kotonoha yelped as she felt his hand smack her ass. She looked back to him, "Again..."

*SLAP!*

She winced, "Again!"

*SLAP! SLAP!*

"Harder!"

*SLAP SLAP SLAP!*

Kazuki smirked as he dug his fingers deeper, making her pant as she shut her eyes closed.

"I'm...cumming...!" And cum she did as she squirted hard all over Kazuki's hand.

He licked her juices off his hand and guided it to her face, "Wanna taste?"

She nodded and took his fingers into her mouth, sucking on his digits as she turned over on her back. "It's so good..." she panted, sweat on her forehead.

He climbed onto the table and began to fondle her breasts, suckling on her succulent nipples as she moaned Kazuki's name. He then moved to her neck and she licked her flesh and gently bit down, making her gasp. He sucked on her neck, leaving a hickey as he kissed her deeply. "Don't get the wrong idea. I do love you, Koto-chan, but this is payback for the slap you gave me."

She giggled, "Gomen, Kazuki-kun. I was in the moment."

He smirked, "Well, now it's time for MY moment." He nibbled and licked her ear, making her moan louder and get wet between her legs. He aimed his cock at her pussy and gazed into her eyes, "I want to look me in the eyes while I'm fucking this beautiful and kinky pussy of yours."

With those words he pushed in and D-Kotonoha gasped, gazing into Kazuki's eyes as he speared his length into her inner walls. He pushed in and out, making her pant as she kept her eyes trained on her lover. She then began to spaz as Kazuki, again, concentrated his power into his cock and gently jolted her cunt.

She spazzed and yelled, "Oh fuck!" And she clenched down on Kazuki's dick before her pussy was flooded with his cum. However, he was far from done as he pulled out and lifted her up to spear her ass in one shot. "KAZUKI!"

Kazuki grinned as he pushed in and out of her back door, "That's right...say my name...!"

"KAZUKI-KUN, FUCK ME! OH GOD, IT FEELS SO HOT! YOUR HOT DICK FUCKING MY ASS JUST FEELS SO GOOD!"

He then grinned, "I'm far from done...Koto-chan!" He thrust into her and flooded her ass with his seed, pulling out as it flowed from her hole. He thrust into her pussy again harder and faster than before.

"YES KAZUKI! Give me your baby sauce! I wanna have your baby so badly!"

Kazuki couldn't help but get turned on as he gave a final thrust.

"KAZUKI!"

"KOTONOHA!"

The table collapsed from beneath them as they came at the same time, both kissing each other wildly as Kazuki picked up D-Kotonoha and carried her to the bed, the energy ropes still in effect.

He placed her on her knees and shoved his cock in her face, "Blow me."

D-Kotonoha obliged as she took his cock in her mouth and bobbed her head back and forth. Kazuki had a hand on D-Kotonoha's head as he ran his fingers through her soft hair.

"That's it," he sighed as she worked her tongue on his shaft. "Deeper..."

She obeyed and began to deep throat him with each bob, pushing him closer over the edge.

"Koto-chan..." he grunted. "Your mouth is so good...! I'm gonna cum! SUCK ON THAT!" Her eyes widened as he came in full force. She tried to gulp down as much as she could but gagged off his cock, allowing him to blow the rest of his load all over her face, neck, breasts, and stomach.

She swallowed the cum in her mouth, "That was a lot... Even more than usual."

He panted, "I'm just full of surprises today...!"

She giggled, "Don't tell me you're finished already."

He snapped his fingers, the electric ropes disappearing, and he picked her up and they landed on the bed, with him on top. "Like I said, I'm far from done!"

He then slid his slick meat into her folds and she cried out, her sensitivity heightened due to the "electric therapy". Each thrust made her gasp, her panting matching his thrusts as a smile was plastered on her face.

"Kazuki-kun...I love you...fuck me...keep fucking me! Harder! Faster"

Hearing D-Kotonoha's sexy voice was all it took for Kazuki to go crazy and thrust faster, making the girl cum from each thrust. "Kotonoha...I promise to stay with you forever...! I will never leave you, and I'll give you anything...you want!"

She smiled, drool dripping from the side of her mouth, "Then give me your fuck milk! Every last drop! Fill my cunt with your hot cum!" She hooked her legs around his waist and clawed at his back, blood dripping from the marks.

Kazuki ignored the pain and happily obliged as he came, load after load, inside D-Kotonoha's cunt, squelching sounds being made as his cum flowed out as well. However, he wasn't done as he lifted her up and sat her in his lap as he crossed his legs and impaled her on his drenched cock, both teens cumming with each thrust, and calling out each other's names as Kazuki's crotch was soaked. With one final burst, she fell off his rod and fell onto the bed, panting as she tried to regain her strength and cum flowing out of her snatch like an alluring river in the desert. Kazuki wasn't finished as he aimed his cock and shot more of his load ALL OVER his girlfriend and lover, covering her beautiful and flawless body in his cum and falling beside her.

* * *

One hour later...

The door burst open with all of Kazuki's friends storming in.

"KAZUKI!"

But they all gaped/gawked/gasped at what they saw. Misora, KRD-Kotonoha, and Setsuna covered the eyes of their respective others as Ranma popped Kaitoh in the eye, the latter going down with an audible *THUD!* Gou shielded his own eyes and Len looked away out of decency, leaving Ranma and the girls to analyze the scene. A table was lying in pieces and Kotonoha was on the bed, fast asleep with the blanket covering her nude form. However, the blanket was slipping off as she turned in bed, a wide smile on her glowing face. Earlier, Kazuki had cleaned his girlfriend/lover up and pulled the covers over her.

The smell of sex was heavy in the air and those with sharp senses could pick it up. In a chair was Kazuki, playing with a PSP. Kazuki looked up and smiled, "Hey guys, what took ya so long?"

Misora stammered, "What...happened to Koto-chi?" As if the answer wasn't so obvious. The sleeping girl look like she'd just had the time of her life if the afterglow wasn't an obvious clue.

"Sex fight," he answered casually. He didn't sound too ashamed either.

Ranma stuttered, "Is she...gonna be OK?" He didn't have much experience when it came to sex. Actually, he had none at all. Kotonoha looked like she was in a coma. A very nice coma.

"Oh yeah! She'll be fine in a few hours!"

KRD-Kotonoha sweat-dropped, "I feel kind of bad for Katsura-chan right now, yet jealous at the same time..." Her eyes wandered towards Ryuji, a red flush on her cheeks.

Ryuji growled, "Ryuunosuke, I'm glad you're not Itou...or else I'd kill you."

Kazuki shrugged, "Don't know what that means, but I'm glad."

War-Rock shook his head and let out an exasperated sigh, "I don't think I'll EVER understand humans..."

To Be Continued...

* * *

Bushido: Nice way to end this chapter, in my opinion. Anyway, the Andromeda has been shut down and our heroes might get some down time. But the epicness won't stop! More crazy shit is just around the corner, so stick around for more Rockman Days! Kamen Riders, Ifrit and Tenshi belong to Kamen Rider Chrome! Oh, and just so you all know, I only changed the names of the Star Force forms and their attacks. They don't belong to me! Thanks for reading! Ja ne!


	22. Kaidan ONsen

Episode 22: Kaidan Onsen!

The Denpa gang, including Kokoro, Otome, Ranma, Kasumi, and Hikari, were waiting out front at Kazuki's house. The reason for this was because Kazuki and Kotonoha had planned a group outing to a private onsen, owned by Kiyouji, Kotonoha's father. The group was currently waiting for their ride, provided by Ryuji. He had given them tickets to ride the DynoLiner. Kaitoh had left earlier, saying that was more treasure for him to claim in other worlds.

Kazuko walked out the front door and sighed, "OK, I'm all packed!"

Otome looked to Kotonoha, "So, where are we going again?"

Kotonoha answered, "A private mixed onsen owned by Otou-san's company, Smart Brain. I thought we all could use a break after all that's happened, so I asked Otou-san and he gave me free tickets for everyone."

Hikari blushed heavily as she stood beside Len. Kazuki had invited both of them to the onsen and Len accepted the invitation. She had been reluctant but finally caved after Kazuki told her she could have a chance to be _alone_ with Len.

Len glanced over at Hikari, "You OK?"

She sputtered, "I-I'm fine...!" She went silent for a second, "So, Len-san...Have you ever been to an onsen before?"

He shrugged, "Not really. But Uncle said it's like being in a hot tub, except you're naked."

She blinked, "That's pretty blunt."

"Trust me, he always is."

Kokoro tugged at Kotonoha's sleeve, "Onee-chan, when will we be leaving?"

Kotonoha smiled, "Don't worry, Kokoro-chan. Our ride will be here soon." Kokoro beamed.

Jouji whispered in Setsuna's ear, making the diminutive girl blush and she lightly punched her boyfriend in the arm, "Ecchi."

Jouji chuckled, "Like the things we did in Paris weren't?" She blushed even harder.

Subaru hugged Misora to him and whispered, "Excited to go to onsen?"

She blushed and replied, "I'm more excited about _tonight_!" Subaru took a turn to blush.

Kazuki chuckled as he checked his watch, "They should be here right about...(Kazuki hears a trumpeting howl in the air) now!"

A rainbow-colored portal appeared in the air as a train, composed of three cars, emerged and landed in front of Kazuki's house. The train was composed of a locomotive that looked like dark red mammoth, a white bullet train that looked like a T-Rex, and a blue bullet train that looked like a triceratops, the three linked in that order. Train tracks appeared under the train as it sped along them. The tracks then stretched out in front the house. The train then stopped in front of them. The Mammoth released steam from its trunk.

"OK, that has to be the coolest train I've ever seen," admitted Len.

A door opened up, allowing a robed figure with horns on his head to step out of the train and bow to the group. "I'm Loki, and thank you for choosing the DynoLiner as your mode of transportation. May I please see your tickets?"

Loki checked their tickets, one at a time, and then led them into the train. The inside of the train car was a dining area with booths and a counter with a door behind the counter that led to the kitchen.

Ryuji was sitting at a booth with KRD-Kotonoha, the former enjoying a fizzy yellow beverage. "Welcome aboard."

Seated around the dining car were other Imagin. There was Kishamoth the Mammoth Imagin who was exercising with a pair of dumbbells. Cyrain the Triceratops Imagin was reading a book as his brother Tirain the Tyrannosaurus Imagin was watching the TV that was mounted on the wall near the counter. A female Imagin, Athena, was polishing her sword while a winged cupid-like Imagin, named Eros, was composing love poems.

Cyrain closed his book and walked over to the group, "Welcome, to the DynoLiner. Allow me to take your luggage." None complained as the Imagin moved their bags to the luggage/cabin car.

Kazuki approached Ryuji and KRD-Kotonoha while the others explored the train. Kazuki said, "Thanks for the ride, Hasuma-san!"

Ryuji dismissed the greeting with a wave, "No need for the formalities, kid! Call me Ryuji."

Kazuki nodded and took a seat across from the couple, "So this train is really yours?"

He grinned, "That's right!" He swished the cup of yellow contents, "Wanna try some?"

Kazuki blinked as he stared at the fizzy beverage, "What is it?"

"Tiger Tonic. Peps ya right up!"

KRD-Kotonoha blanched, "Ryuji-kun...I don't think you should give him that..."

"Nonsense! If he can take on Asakura and a bunch of aliens, I think he's got the guts to stomach a glass! Loki! A glass of Tiger Tonic!"

Loki bowed as he went to the counter and prepared the beverage. He took put two raw eggs, 2 bananas, canned tuna, and a few drops of hot sauce into a blender before blending. After six seconds, Loki poured the mixture into a clean glass and presented it to Kazuki. Kazuki bowed his thanks and took the glass in hand. He took a sip and his eyes widened with shock. KRD-Kotonoha was afraid he would collapse but she blinked as he calmly placed the drink down.

"Umai..." he breathed. "That is good..."

Ryuji smirked, "I knew you'd like it!"

He called out, "Tora! You gotta try this!"

Tora walked over to the booth, "What is it, Sei-neii?"

Kazuki handed Tora the cup, "You gotta try this!"

KRD-Kotonoha panicked, "I don't think he should..."

But it was too late, for Tora took a sip. His eyes widened and he chugged the last of the drink in one sitting. He slammed the glass on the table and tears flowed down his eyes, "DELICIOUS! Tora loves this!"

Ryuji laughed, "Now that's what I call a steel stomach! OK, let's get moving!"

The DynoLiner trumpeted as it began moving, the tracks opening a portal as the train flew through.

Kotonoha and Kokoro were in awe as they gazed at the sand-covered lands, golden mountains, and rainbow-colored sky through the window.

"Sugoi," the little girl awed.

Kazuki walked over and hooked an arm around Kotonoha's shoulder, allowing her to lean into his shoulder.

"It's beautiful," she admired.

Kazuki nodded, "Yeah."

War-Rock beamed out of the Transer and stared through the window, "It's like we're traveling through a giant hourglass!"

"We're in the Sands of Time," KRD-Kotonoha clarified as she joined the group.

Kokoro blinked, "Why do you look like Onee-chan?"

She giggled as she ruffled her hair, "I'm from another timeline."

"So...you're like an alien?"

KRD-Kotonoha giggled, "You could say that."

* * *

The DynoLiner emerged from a portal and came to a halt before the door opened up and the passengers filed out.

Ranma cringed as he eyed the front entrance to the onsen. The memories of Jusenkyo were still fresh in his mind like it happened yesterday. This didn't go unnoticed by Kasumi.

"You OK?" she asked her young traveling companion.

He calmed himself and nodded, "Just old memories tryin' to spook me."

Kasumi smiled as she rubbed his back, serving to calm Ranma, "Just try and relax. Consider this a vacation! At least you don't have to worry about any cold water."

Ranma gave her a small smile, "Thanks."

KRD-Kotonoha and Ryuji stepped down from their train and the girl smiled, "Brings back memories, doesn't it?"

Ryuji hooked an arm around his wife's waist and grinned, "Feel like reliving those memories?"

She giggled, "Tonight, promise."

"One that I plan on keeping."

Loki bowed, "Call us if you need anything. We'll be at the King's Terminal." Ryuji nodded and Loki made his way inside the DynoLiner as the train departed through its portal.

Jouji looked to Ryuji, "King's Terminal?"

Ryuji grinned, "Maybe you'll get a tour sometime."

"Let's go to the hot spring!" Kokoro cheered.

Len hefted his bag, "Kid's got the right idea. Let's check in." He walked inside with Hikari following behind.

As the group checked in, Kazuki felt a presence in the air. He turned to the dark hallway and saw a girl, about 15 years of age. She had long red hair, blood red eyes, and a ribbon around her head. She wore a black tank top over a red-pink shirt, black shorts, and black and pink striped socks. Kazuki blinked and the girl was gone. He then froze in place when he felt her pass right by him. He quickly turned to see that she was gone, in the blink of an eye.

"What's wrong, Kazuki?" War-Rock asked through the Transer.

Kazuki slowly replied, "It's...nothing..."

The old woman at the counter snickered, "Looks like you saw the Onsen no Shojo."

Ranma cocked an eyebrow, "Onsen no Shojo?"

"Legend has it that a young, perverted, maiden once came to this hot spring. However, she got drunk and drowned in one of the hot springs. They say her spirit still haunts this place, wandering the halls at night."

Otome cringed, "You mean...as in a ghost...?"

Tora blinked, "What's a ghost?"

Hikari looked around and began to shake, "Now that you mention it...this place is starting to give me the creeps..."

Len scoffed, "Ghosts don't exist."

"Don't be so sure, Len," Kazuki countered. "Otou-chan once told me that ghosts and other apparitions are composed of energy, commonly forming from electromagnetic pulses. He also had a theory that they could communicate and somewhat materialize their form through using Denpa."

The old woman grinned, "Apparently, she also had incredible breasts."

Jouji blushed at that, thinking how Setsuna would be if she had large breasts that were proportionate to her body size. He shook his head and muttered, "I don't think she needs them..."

Setsuna glared, "Ecchi."

Kotonoha took a minute to think, "I've never heard of that story before..."

Subaru shrugged, "Anyway, let's go find our rooms!" He took his bag and went to the rooms, with Misora hooked around his arm.

As the group made their way to their rooms, the old woman grinned as she made a gesture with her fingers and exploded in a puff of smoke. Left in her place was a tall, beautiful, young woman with light brown, pupil-less, eyes, and violet hair that's done up in a short, somewhat spiky, ponytail. She wore a tan overcoat with a fitted mesh bodysuit that stretched from her neck, down to her thighs. She also wore a dark orange skirt, a blue headband, with a leaf stencil on the metal plating, a small pendant around her neck, and gray shin guards.

"Heh," the woman grinned. "Looks the plan is working. However, you got a little too close to him, Lucy-chan."

The girl Kazuki saw appeared next to the woman and giggled, "Gomen, Anko-sensei. I wanted to try and scare him a little. After all, I am supposed to play the part of the _ghost_."

Anko nodded, "True. But what bugs me is that he actually caught a glimpse of you. That kid must have some pretty sharp eyes... Anyway, let's get ready for the next step!" Lucy nodded and the two girls disappeared.

* * *

The girls were in a grand suite that had plenty of room. Many of the girls were excited since this was their first trip to a hot spring.

Misora beamed, "I can't wait to get in the hot spring!"

RD-Kotonoha smiled, "Neither can I! Hot springs can be very relaxing."

KRD-Kotonoha nodded, "I feel the same way."

Otome grinned, "I'm sure they are." She addressed RD-Kotonoha, "So, you gonna share a spring with Ryuunosuke? I'm sure he'd like that."

RD-Kotonoha made no reply as her face made a healthy impression of a cherry.

Misora giggled, "Isn't that cute~! She's blushing!"

"Misora-chan!" RD-Kotonoha pouted, her face turning redder.

"Oooooh!" Kokoro giggled. "A romantic bath under the moonlight with Kazu-niichan? What are you going to do with him?"

Some of the girls blushed at the implication, but RD-Kotonoha was the reddest of all. KRD-Kotonoha giggled to herself, recalling how she had fun like this back in her own world.

* * *

Meanwhile, the boys were already partying in their own suite.

"Bring on the sake!" Ryuji cheered as he swished a bottle of sake in his right hand. Even though they were underage, this was a vacation.

Subaru sweat-dropped, "Where did that sake bottle come from?"

Len shrugged, "Who cares?" He took a sip of sake that Ryuji had poured him.

Jouji looked to Kazuki, who looked deep in thought, "You OK, Kazuki?"

Kazuki nodded, "Yeah...I think."

He cocked an eyebrow, "You think?"

War-Rock appeared next to him, "Kazuki, you've been acting strangely ever since we got here. Is something wrong?"

Kazuki shook his head, "It's probably nothing...but I don't think we're alone in this place."

Ranma heard the electrokinetic and shrugged, "Maybe there are just some employees here."

Tora shook his head as he narrowed his eyes, "Tora can smell it...something dark..."

The lights went out!

"That _dark_ enough for ya?" Len retorted.

"Who turned off the lights?" Subaru asked.

"Maybe a black out?" Jouji supplied.

The lights then came back on.

"KYAAAA!"

"The girls!" Ryuji realized.

All the boys made their way to the girls' room and rushed the door. When they burst in, they gawked at the sight that was before them. The walls were covered in porn, all of naked women in various poses and sex positions. Kokoro had her eyes covered by Kazuko.

Jouji gaped, "What the hell...?"

"Koto-chan!" Kazuki ran to RD-Kotonoha's side and held her close, "You OK?"

She nodded, "I'm fine."

Ryuji approached KRD-Kotonoha, "Koto-chan, any idea how these got here?"

KRD-Kotonoha shook her head, "I have no idea. We were talking and these posters just appeared on the walls."

Tora was staring at the one of the posters, confused, "What this?" He looked to Otome, "Otome, what this?"

Otome saw the poster and blushed, guiding the tiger boy away from it, "It's best that you don't know..." It was a poster of a woman masturbating with a dildo.

Len noticed Hikari blushing like a tomato, "You OK?"

She nodded frantically as she eyed a couple of girls 69ing each other, "Yeah...but I can't...look away..."

Len saw the poster and shrugged, "Meh, I've seen worse."

Kazuko scrutinized the posters, "They're well drawn, to say the least."

Jouji cleared his throat, "In any case, we should leave our doors open, to stay in contact." The doors and windows began opening and closing on their own while panties were being tossed all over the place, much to the girls' distress. Jouji grew a tick mark, "OK, this is just overkill..."

Kazuki put on his Visualizer to scan for any viruses. His eyes widened, "There aren't any viruses here!"

All activity suddenly stopped and the clothes fell to the floor. After that they started to take down the obscene posters.

"OK," Ryuji spoke, "Let's get back to our room. Some of us will stand guard in the hall."

"Tora wanna stay!" the tiger boy urged. "Wanna protect Otome!"

Otome was surprised, "Tora..."

Ryuji nodded, "OK, you stay here with the girls. Len and Ranma will stand guard out in the hall." The older guys rook their position while Jouji and Ryuji made their way back to the room.

Kazuki was with RD-Kotonoha, "You gonna be OK?"

She nodded, "I'll be fine." She kissed him and he smiled before hugging her tightly. Kazuki then went back to his room.

KRD-Kotonoha smiled, "He really cares about you."

RD-Kotonoha nodded, "And I care about him."

Tora was confronted by Otome. "Tora why did you decide to stay here?" she asked.

"Tora wants to protect Otome!" the tiger boy answered. "Otome is precious to Tora!"

"Aww, ain't that cute~!" Taiga teased.

Otome smiled as she kissed his cheek, "Thanks, Tora. You're so sweet." She scratched under his chin and he began to purr.

* * *

"So, any ideas as to what's going on?" Ryuji asked the four boys with him.

"Maybe it's Crown," Jouji suggested. "He likes to spook people. So maybe he's messing with us."

Kazuki shook his head, "I don't think Crown is behind this. Aside from the FMs and AMs that are with us, I couldn't find any traces of Denpa in the room."

Subaru gulped as he paled, "Then this place is really haunted?"

Ryuji scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

*BANG!*

Jouji jumped, "Was that a gunshot?"

"That sounded like Len!" Kazuki identified. He ran out the room, "Len, what happened?"

He looked down to see a large snake, with its head blown off. Len had a glock in his hand.

"Fucking snake, sneaking up on me like that," Len muttered.

Subaru blinked, "What are you doing with a gun?"

"My uncle gave it to me. I got a license."

Kazuki crouched down to examine the snake, "This is a Burmese Python...it's not native to this area, so what's it doing here?"

Ranma frowned, "I doubt a python can open doors and throw panties around." He was briefly reminded of Happosai.

War-Rock spoke up, "And I'm definitely sure Crown isn't behind this. He can't conjure snakes."

Kazuki nodded, "It could be Ophiuchus, but I don't think she can summon live snakes."

"KYAAA!"

The boys ran back into the girls' room and see Hikari and Otome shaking with fear. Tora was snarling at the window and Kazuki gasped. Outside the window was a familiar girl with drenched clothes, her hair draped over her eyes, and floating in the air.

She gave Otome and Hikari a sultry glare, her left eye glowing red through her bangs and beckoned with a finger in a low, spooky, voice, "_Join me...for...a dip...?_"

Subaru paled, "It's the ghost!"

"Hi~! Yurei-chan!" Kazuko greeted.

Kazuki sweat-dropped, "Nee-san...I don't think now's the right time to greet a ghost.

Len aimed his glock at the girl, "Dip this!" He pulled the trigger and let off several shots but the bullets just seem to bounce off her body. "What the fuck?"

Tora snarled as he lunged at the girl, "You're mine!" However, she disappeared. "Huh? (he looked down) Aaaah!" And he fell to the ground.

Otome ran to the window and looked down, "Tora! You OK?"

Tora's body twitched as he replied, "Tora hate...ghosts...!"

Ryuji frowned, "That was no ghost!"

Kazuki, "Whaddya mean?"

"I could hear her heartbeat. I've tangled with spirits and demons before. I know what to look for."

"Well, whoever or whatever she is, she's gone now."

"For now. She seems familiar, though."

* * *

Sometime later, the girls were all giggling and chatting with each other as they enjoyed the steaming waters of the onsen. Hikari and Misora were with Kokoro at the edge of the springs in their towels. Otome and Kasumi were walking around, and the two Kotonohas were in the deeper part of the water with Kazuko, nude. The girls with longer hair had their hair worn up.

Kazuko sighed, "This really is great for the skin! Especially for a girl's breasts!"

"That's really beautiful," RD-Kotonoha admired as she gazed at KRD-Kotonoha's glowing, heart-shaped, pendant.

KRD-Kotonoha nodded, "Ryuji-kun made this with his ice powers. It symbolizes him giving me his heart."

RD-Kotonoha sighed, "How romantic!"

"Yours is beautiful as well!"

"Arigato!" RD-Kotonoha giggled as she showed KRD-Kotonoha her amethyst pendant, "Kazuki-kun said he had it custom made, so I'm guessing he made it himself."

KRD-Kotonoha sighed dreamily, "It's good that we have men in our lives that we can depend on."

"True."

Hikari and Otome felt a small jab of jealousy for the two Kotonohas.

* * *

On the boys' side, Jouji, Subaru, and Tora were in the water, with their ears pressed against the bamboo fence that separated the two sides.

"Sounds like everything is OK, for now," Jouji muttered.

Tora nodded, "Good. Otome safe."

"By the way, what's your relationship with Otome anyway?"

Tora blinked in confusion, "What's a relationship?"

"He means what are your feelings for Katou-san," Subaru clarified.

Tora took a moment to think, "Otome is Tora's friend. Otome feeds Tora, and plays with Tora, and Otome makes Tora purr."

Jouji smiled, "Then you admit you like her."

Tora nodded, "Hai! Tora likes Otome." Jouji smiled and padded the the younger boy's head.

"You guys better not be doing what I think you're doing!" Ryuji warned as he relaxed in the spring, with his hair tied in a braid and wrapped around his neck.

"Of course not," Jouji assured. "We're just listening out for any trouble!"

"That's right!" Tora nodded. "Tora make sure that Otome is safe!"

Ryuji looked over to Kazuki, who also had his hair wrapped around his neck, as the boy looked up at the sky, "You OK?"

Kazuki nodded, "I'm fine."

"Sure don't look like it."

He sighed, "I saw that girl before."

Ryuji growled, "You've been seeing Katsura behind her back?"

"Of course not," Kazuki snapped. "I saw her here, in the hall when we got here! She disappeared and reappeared right next to me, like she was gliding."

Ranma frowned, "I don't like the sound of that."

Lucy was lying in the bushes spying on her prey. She grinned to herself as she held a black and gold cellphone in her hand, "Time to begin the second part of the test..." She opened the phone and dialed 0-0-0.

**"STANDING BY."**

She then whispered, "Henshin!" and slotted the phone into the buckle of the belt around her waist.

**"COMPLETE."**

A flash of gold light caught the attention of the boys right before they saw a boulder being tossed at them.

They jumped out of the way and the boulder splashed into the spring.

A figure emerged from the bushes to reveal an armored individual. The armor was mainly black with golden streams on the legs and arms. The Omega symbol was on the chest and the shoulder guards that covered the upper arms for protection. A coat appeared to be worn under the armor as well judging from the high collar around his neck and the long length of black fabric with golden trimmings that hung from the waist to his ankles. The helmet was rounded with a semi-circular crown on top. The faceplate and visor combo was red and shaped after the Omega symbol.

"Who's that?" Subaru blinked.

Len glared, "Trouble."

Kazuki called out, "Minna! Denpa-Henkan da!"

The Transers flew out of the window and onto the wrists of all the male Denpa-Ningen.

**"Denpa-Henkan! Yuuki Jouji! On-Air!"**

**"Denpa-Henkan! Hoshikawa Subaru! On-Air!"**

**"Denpa-Henkan! Yamaguchi Tora! On-Air!"**

**"Denpa-Henkan! Len Callaway! On-Air!"**

**"Denpa-Henkan! Ryuunosuke Kazuki! On-Air!"**

Five busts of energy flames covered the boys as they were donned in their armor.

Tiger Axe and Darkwing Knight went on the attack first as they drew their claws and lance respectively and charged. The warrior did nothing as the tiger and bat Denpa Ningen were hit by an invisible force. Darkwing Knight was tossed into a tree while Tiger Axe was knocked into the bamboo fence, knocking it over and startling the girls.

"What's going on!" Kasumi demanded.

Tiger Axe groaned as he tried to balance himself in the water, "Enemy..."

"Tora!" Otome gasped as she swam to Tiger Axe.

Hikari cringed as she saw the enemy, "Who the heck is that?"

Ranma glared, "Kamen Rider Orga. I've dealt with him before."

Rockman gaped, "That's a Kamen Rider? But I thought they were good guys!"

Ryuji frowned, "Not all Riders are good, Ryuunosuke."

Orga walked over to the remaining Denpa-Ningen. "Who's next?" Orga asked in a masculine voice.

"I'll take you on!" Imperer Spear challenged as he charged the evil Rider. He went for a punch but felt something wrap around his arm and lifted him. "What the hell?" He was then slammed hard onto the ground. "Argh!" And the invisible force tossed him into the spring.

Misora gasped, "Subaru-kun!"

Rockman turned to Ryuji, "Ryuji, get the girls out of here! We'll hold this guy off!" Ryuji nodded and Rockman turned back to his opponent, "Ikuzo, War-Rock! **Battle Card! Predation! Gatling Gun!**"

Riderman joined, **"Machine Gun Arm!"** Both Denpa-Ningen let loose their ammo on Orga but the bullets didn't even touch him. "We missed?" He was then struck hard in the face from the side and was sent through the wall.

"Jouji!" Rockman called.

Ranma growled, "Teme... Henshin!"

**"KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!"**

Decade changed into his armor and charged at Orga He slashed with his Ride Booker but was blocked by a large golden blade, held by Orga. He slashed at Decade's chest continuously, sparks exploding off the armor before he grabbed Decade by the neck.

He brought Decade close and whispered, "Weak." He held him out and Decade was pummeled by a barrage of hits that could not be seen. Decade shouted in pain as he was tossed into the wall.

"Ranma!" Kasumi gasped as she ran to his side.

Rockman looked around him. All his friends were defeated so easily. Orga didn't have a single scratch on him.

"Dammit," he muttered. He fired his Gatling again, with no success. _'My bullets are not even hitting him. Is it some kind of shield? I need a way to counter it.' _He then heard something in the air and dodge-rolled to the left. He looked back to see the boulder he was in front of was cut in half. "What the hell?" He looked back to Orga, "But he didn't even move!"

"This guy is really tricky," War-Rock frowned.

"And that sound...was it some kind of low frequency attack? A wind technique? No, that doesn't explain how the others were beat up..."

Orga stalked closer to Rockman, "Quit your babbling and get to fighting, Rockman-kun!"

Rockman heard the sound again and dodged. He looked down and saw a fist printed into the floor. "A fist...?" He gasped, _'That's it! He fights using invisible arms! The sound I keep hearing indicates their movement. If I can somehow track that movement, I can predict where the arms are going to attack and find an opening!' _He jumped away from Orga and landed on the far side of the spring. He saw that it was clear and nodded to himself. **"Battle Card! Predation! Freeze Knuckle!" **His right arm turned into a giant fist with blue plating and he slammed it down on the ground, freezing the spring in the progress. The arm disappeared and Rockman put his hand on the frozen water and whispered, **"Rairyuu Nagashi: Grid Version!" **An invisible grid was laid out on the ice surface.

Kazuko grinned, "He's getting the hang of it."

Orga scoffed, "As if gaining some distance is enough to avoid me!" The invisible fists were launched at Rockman, ready to pound him into the ground.

Rockman closed his eyes as he read the grid in his mind. He counted several arms flying at him. He could see them as if they were perfectly visible, due to seeing their wavelength. **"Battle Card! Predation! Dragon Nails plus Area Steal!"** Rockman brandished his dragon claws and dashed passed the arms, gliding along the ice and evading the approaching arms with precision.

Orga gasped, "Nani?" He tried to raise his sword, but was caught by a slash across his chest from the claws. Rockman grabbed Orga by the collar and tossed him into the middle of the frozen spring and continued his assault. The two traded blows, claws against blade, as they took hits from each attack as sparks exploded everywhere.

"Raargh!" Rockman roared as he stabbed a claw into Orga's midsection. Orga grunted but disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Nani?"

**"EXCEED CHARGE."**

Rockman looked up to Orga, with a giant, gold, blade in his hands as he was ready to counterattack.

**"Radiant Slash!"** Orga shouted as he swung the giant blade down.

"I don't think so!" Rockman retorted. **"Star Break!" **Rockman was engulfed in lightning and changed to one of his new forms. **"Rockman! Storm Dragon!" **He grabbed the blade with War-Rock's mouth and shattered the shining blade. He then delivered a right uppercut to Orga and called out, **"Thunder Cyclone!" **Rockman began to spin and engulfed himself and Orga in a powerful tornado that towered over the onsen, lightning surging through the winds. A lightning bolt struck a boulder and destroyed it, releasing a glowing object as it fell to the ground. The tornado died down and Rockman landed on the floor and faced a panting Orga, who was supporting his body with his sword.

"Dammit," Orga grunted. "I got careless...I'll be seeing you real soon, Rockman-kun..." He revealed a black ball and threw on the ground, and it exploded in black smoke. The smoke cleared and Orga was gone.

Kazuki changed out of his armor and sighed, "That was weird! Who was that guy?" He looked to the floor and saw a shining piece of broken glass. He picked it up, "What's this?"

Ranma gaped, "A shard of the Nanban Mirror!"

Hikari shook as she pointed to the spring, "G-G-Guys...l-look behind you...!"

Ranma and Kazuki turned and turned white when they saw an almost transparent, naked, woman floating above the water. She had long flowing hair and a bright smile as she approached Kazuki, who slowly backed away.

She grabbed his head and smiled, "Thank you so much for saving me, Aoi Senshi!"

Kazuki blinked, "Are you the Onsen no Shojo?" She nodded. "What do you mean by saving you?"

"When I died, that object in your hand had sealed my soul to the place, forbidding me to pass on. When you destroyed the boulder that the object was embedded in, you also released my soul! I am eternally grateful to you, Aoi Senshi!"

Kazuki blushed as he shook his head, "It was nothing. I'm glad I was able to help."

She smiled, "Then at least allow me to reward you for your kindness." She pulled his head and kissed him on the lips, much to Kazuki's shock and RD-Kotonoha's rising anger. She released him and smiled, "I hope to see you again, Aoi Senshi!" She waved and faded out of sight.

Kazuki blinked, "I take back what I said earlier; THAT was weird."

"No kidding," War-Rock nodded.

Kazuko smiled, "Anyway, why don't we all get some sleep!"

Kokoro yawned, "That sounds good..."

* * *

Ranma and Kasumi were walking through the halls of the onsen while Kasumi had the shard of the Nanban Mirror in her hand.

"It's amazing," Kasumi admired, "That a piece of the Nanban Mirror can even keep the dead from passing on."

Ranma nodded, "Shows just how unpredictable that thing is. Jouji and I searched the entire place and found no one here."

"You mean this place is empty?"

"Even that old hag from the front desk isn't here! Either she was an illusion, or she had something to do with Orga. Next time I see that old bat..."

Kasumi paused, "Orga being here would explain the crazy windows and doors, as well as the flying clothes."

"Jouji reminds me a little bit of the Riderman that we met a while ago. Except this one uses an alien's power to transform. Hope he's doing alright, after getting thrown through the wall like that."

* * *

Jouji and Setsuna were in a separate room as the greenette was treating Jouji's wounds.

"You were careless," she softly scolded as she placed a band aid on his cheek.

Jouji nodded, "I know, Set-chan." He was surprised when she hugged him, gazing into his eyes, "Set-chan?"

"You could've died," she whispered. "I don't want you to die..." She looked down, a tear escaping from her eye as Jouji brought her gaze back to him.

"I'm sorry I made you worry like that, Setsuna. It won't happen again, I promise."

She clenched his robe sleeve, "You mean it?" He nodded. "Then sleep with me tonight. I want to make sure you're right here when I wake up."

Jouji smiled as he held the small girl close, "OK." He then reached for his bag and found a pill before popping it into his mouth and swallowing it.

He then kissed her, slipping his tongue into Setsuna's mouth as she slid Jouji's robe off his torso. She then ran her small hands up and down his chest, tracing her fingers along each line of muscle. Jouji then did the same for Setsuna as he slipped her robe off her lithe frame and broke the kiss to admire her natural beauty. He then pulled her onto his lap and kissed at her chest, making the girl blush as Jouji helped himself to Setsuna's breasts. Setsuna moaned softly as she felt her body grow warmer as time went on. She was a little embarrassed at how much attention Jouji always payed to her chest, but he said that she still had time to grow and that satisfied her.

Setsuna climbed off Jouji as she pushed him to his back and removed the rest of his robe and revealed his erection, smiling to herself that she could always get him aroused. She kissed the head, making Jouji shiver a little with pleasure. She then grabbed the base and slowly licked up and down his shaft, making the boy shiver more as she sucked on his head.

He chuckled with a blush, "You remember my weak spot."

Setsuna giggled as she jerked him off, "Comes with practice." She took his cock into her mouth, bobbing her mouth back and forth while Jouji had a hand on her head.

"That's great..." he sighed as he felt his release nearing. He then grunted as she sped up her blow job and was massaging his balls, urging him to cum sooner than later. "Set-chan...it you do that, I'm gonna..."

Setsuna made no reply as she sucked on his head one more time, pushing over the edge as he released into her mouth and audibly gulping his seed. She licked the cum from her mouth and grinned, "I'm not done with you." She then straddled Jouji and positioned herself over his pulsing meat. She went down on him in one go, blushing hard as his cock sank deeper into her velvet walls. Jouji held her hips as Setsuna had her hands on his chest for support as she started to ride her lover, moaning as she ground her body against his. "I love you, Jouji," she whispered as she felt the heat in her rise.

Jouji sat up and whispered, "I love you too, Set-chan." he then pushed up, sliding himself into Setsuna, much to the girl's pleasure as he began kissing her, sucking her neck and leaving a small hickey. "I gonna cum, Set-chan..."

"Please, do it," she begged as she held onto him, locking her legs around his waist so he didn't pull out. He slammed into her and flooded her womb with is warm seed as Setsuna kissed Jouji deeply, the boy returning her feelings of passion before they fell back and drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Ryuji said there was food in the kitchen," Ranma added. "So at least we'll be able to have breakfast in the morning."

Kasumi nodded, "I always enjoy Ryuji-san's cooking!"

* * *

Speaking of Ryuji, he was in an empty room with his beloved wife. Following the final battle with Sauron and her massive battleship, the couple tied the knot and became man and wife. Officially, Ryuji was now Katsura Ryuji. Their wedding had taken place in the middle of their senior year of high school. Statistically, young teen marriages don't always last. However, these two had been through a lot together since their first meeting and had only fallen further in love with each other. It was because of her that he discovered his own humanity and capacity to be a hero and it was because of him she could find her own hidden strength. They had actually been married before they signed their names on the certificate. The paperwork and ceremony were just to make it official.

Now, things were getting hot and heavy for the two of them as they made out on the floor. They were in a deep lip-lock with their mouths open and tongues dueling. KRD-Kotonoha's cheeks were flushed as she allowed her husband to ravish her mouth. His cheeks were red too, because of all the blood rushing into his head. She lay on her back with him on top of her, his weight pressed down against her. He had one hand positioned at the small of her back while the other had slipped into her robe, allowing him to massage her breasts. She was rubbing her leg against his, encouraging him. Her hands were in his hair, stroking through the surprisingly soft locks.

Ryuji broke the kiss and then started to lick and nuzzle her neck, purring. She sighed and moaned as she allowed him to show his affection, which he too enjoyed. He only purred when he was really happy and right now he was _really_ happy.

Ryuji then helped her up to her feet and said, "You know, we never did get to have our honeymoon."

"You're right," she agreed. After they'd defeated Sauron, a new enemy named VICIOUS had reared its ugly head. This prompted them along with their friends and allies to fight in a war in order to protect the Multiverse. They'd won, in the end, but had also suffered casualties. The fallen would be honored in their memories. "So, wanna have our honeymoon right now?"

"Wouldn't you like a more romantic place?" Ryuji asked, cocking an eyebrow. She kissed him before stepping back and disrobing. Her robe dropped at her feet and she looked at him sexily. "I'll get the futon!" he said hastily. He found it and unrolled it. If they were going to make love, they would need to be comfortable.

He then went over to his wife and lifted her up bridal style. They kissed as he walked over to the futon. He gently laid her nude form upon the soft futon and gazed down at her with a smile. Then began to disrobe as well.

KRD-Kotonoha's body was a perfect hourglass figure with wide hips and breasts that were so big and soft that they were mesmerizing. She was also toned because of all the exercise. Ryuji's body was all muscle. Firm and hard. She stared at his pectorals, his abs, his biceps and his triceps. She drooled. He was like Adonis, and he was all hers.

He then got on top of her and kissed her. One hand went down her body and she let out a pleasurable hiss. He was purposely making his hand cold as it explored her body while his tongue explored her mouth. His fingers found her nether lips and traced around it. She gasped and arched her back. '_Cold!_'

Ryuji's fingers then slipped into her moist core, slowly pumping in and out of her. KRD-Kotonoha decided to return the favor as she reached down and began to stroke his member. It was big and hot and it was also all hers.

"Get (pant) on (pant) your (moan) back," she told him, breathlessly. She was starting to sweat. Ryuji stared into her eyes and nodded before rolling off her. She then gave his cock attention and licked it up and down. Ryuji clutched the futon between his fingers. KRD-Kotonoha kissed the head of the cock before engulfing it in her mouth before slowly bobbing her head up and down. Ryuji had to resist the urge to thrust into her mouth. It felt so damn good.

KRD-Kotonoha released his penis with a popping sound and then wrapped her generous mounds around it. She massaged his member with her breasts, crushing it between them. They were slick with sweat and felt amazing. Ryuji warned, "Koto-chan, I'm gonna…" She released him.

"I won't let you cum anywhere but inside me," she said as she hovered over him, standing on her knees. She guided himself into her. First the head of his cock went in. Smirking, he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her down on his cock. She arched her back and gave out a cry. She then began to bounce and grind on top of him. "Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"My turn, my Tenshi-chan," he said huskily. He then took control, firmly gripping her hips as he thrust up into her repeatedly.

"Oh! Oh yes! Ryuji-kun!" she cried out his name. His hands then went to her breasts, squeezing them. "Oh, right there!" She rolled her hips around as he continued to thrust up. "Ah! Ah!" She bounced on his member as he thrust up, going deep inside of her. "Ah!"

Ryuji rolled them over and now she was under him. Taking her wrists in his hands, he pinned her arms over her head as he intensified the speed of his thrusts and the force behind them, pounding into her. "Yes! Harder! Harder! Fuck me, Ryuji-kun!" Drool was trailing from her mouth and her eyes were wide with pleasure. He then kissed her hard. Finally, she came. "Aaaaah!" she screamed as her orgasm occurred and then his own followed, his juices mixing with hers. She panted, her chest heaving as he got off her. He then rolled her onto her stomach and gripped her hips, raising her ass up.

"I'm not done yet, Koto-chan," he said, grinning. He then shifted into his Orphenoch form. His body turned into a mix of white and grey with an armored hide. Spikes jutted out from his forearms and shoulders with a pair of horns atop his now lupine head. He had a mane of hair and long ears. Finally, claws replaced his toenails and fingernails. "Ready?" he growled.

KRD-Kotonoha encouraged him, "Fuck me hard with that cock of yours, you sexy beast!"

His sharp teeth were locked in a grin as he thrust forward, burying himself deep into her flesh. She clenched the futon with her fingers tight as she shut her eyes, letting out a scream of ecstasy. He then started to pound into her.

Being an Orphenoch, Ryuji was way faster, stronger and had senses sharper than a normal human. If he lost control he could kill her. So, he tried to be as gentle as possible while at the same time giving KRD-Kotonoha the fucking of her life. On and on he went as he mated with her. Drips of sweat and cum landed onto the futon as they continued their coitus union.

He then took hold of her breasts and lifted her up so her back pressed against his front. He continued to drill her from behind with his hands massaging her breasts. He licked the sweat of her neck and then she turned her head around to make out with him.

Now, most girls would be freaked out by a werewolf-like creature with horns, but not this girl. She'd known him for a long time and knew he would never hurt her.

One final thrust ended it all as he exploded inside of her. Her core also erupted and cum came splashing out onto the futon. He reassumed human form, his face pressing against her shoulder from behind. He released his hold on her and she fell forward, panting. He drew himself out of her and she groaned when she once against felt empty.

She turned around to face him while on her hunches but then they gave away and she was sprawled on her back. He smiled at her before lying down next to her. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she replied before she cuddled with him. He wrapped an arm around her. He wished he had a cigarette now, but he did promise he'd never smoke in front of her.

* * *

"Not to mention the phones are out," Ranma sighed. "Len said the wiring was cut, so we won't be able to contact anyone through normal means."

* * *

Hikari hefted a heavy sigh, "Some trip this turned out to be!"

Len rubbed the sore spots on his stomach, "True. At least we should be able to get some sleep."

"Len-san...I was wondering...(she blushed) why did you choose to sleep in the same room as me?"

Len looked at her, "Truth?" She nodded. "To be honest, I like being around you."

She blushed harder, but she grew happy, "Really?"

He nodded, "Sure, Saionji is nice, and Itou can be funny, but you have something that makes me feel at ease about everything."

She frowned, "Is there something wrong?"

Len sighed, "My parents were murdered." She gasped. "My uncle told me the guy who did it was here in Japan, so I asked him to send me here." He looked at her, "Do me a favor and don't tell anyone about this, OK? Sure, I trust the guys when we're in battle, but I wanna trust _you_ with my real reason for coming here."

She smiled, "I'm glad you trust with something so important. And I won't tell anyone, I promise." She blushed, "So...while we're on the subject of confessing, I need to tell you something, Len-san..."

"You can call me Len," Len interrupted. "I think I know where this is going, but I'll hear you out."

Hikari nodded and moved closer to him, "Len, I know we've only known each other for a few weeks...but I wanna say...that I...I'm...I'm in love with you...!" Len said nothing, allowing Hikari to let out her feelings, "Your strong, cool, smart...(Turns red) handsome...I just feel really safe when I'm around you and...I want to be with you...!" She looked away, "I understand if you don't want me...but if that's the case, then tell me now and I'll forget everything I said!" Hikari shut her eyes, tears trickling down her face, waiting to be rejected. She got a surprise when she was hugged firmly by Len, making her stare at him with shock. "Len..."

He held her close, "I can see you've put a lot of thought into confessing, which makes me happy. Aside from my parents and uncle, you're the only person that's really cared about me. I can safely say that I want to be with you, Hikari."

She started to cry as she pressed her face against Len's chest. She then pushed herself up by her toes and kissed him, which he gladly returned. He slowly reached into her robe, and cupped her soft left breast with his hand, making her gasp into his mouth. Hikari stood there as she let Len fondle her as they explored each other's mouths. She pressed her knee against his crotch, making him grunt as he felt his erection growing. He guided her to the futon beneath them and laid her on her back, with him on top. He broke the kiss and gazed into her eyes, Hikari smiling as her cheeks were flushed from the make-out session. He then guided a hand to her nether region as he reached under her robe and traced his fingers along her moist lips. Hikari arched her back as she felt Len's fingers penetrate her, feeling them pump in and out of her as she moaned out of pleasure. He then added fuel to the fire as he leaned down and kissed her nipple and began suckling on it, while fondling Hikari's core.

"Len..." she moaned, "I'm getting hot...!" She felt his erection rub against her thigh and she grinned. She rolled over, putting Len beneath her as she pulled off his robe to reveal the tent in his boxers. She blushed hard as she reached inside and pulled out his erect member, gently stroking it as she gazed at how big it was. She then licked Len's shaft, making him grunt. She licked him some more before taking his cock into her mouth, bathing it with her saliva. She bobbed her head on him and looked into his eyes, seeing that he was enjoying the attention. She closed her eyes and sped up her motions slightly, while feeling the heat in her loins increase. She then released Len with a *pop* and got up to remove the robe, showing herself to Len in all her natural beauty. She then sat down on the futon and slightly spread her legs. She blushed, "We can go...all the way...if you want. Just be gentle...OK?"

Len understood what Hikari wanted and looked to his bag. He rummaged through the contents and pulled out a pill and a bottle of water. Kazuki's sister, Kazuko, gave him the pill for a situation like this and mentally thanked himself for accepting the advice. He popped the pill in his mouth and washed it down with the water. He then crawled over to Hikari and gave her a deep kiss, she moaned into his mouth as their tongues battled for dominance. He broke the kiss and gazed into her eyes, "Once we do this, there's no turning back. You sure you wanna go through with this?" She only smiled and nodded. Len nodded and slowly sank himself into her and gave a slight push.

"Ahn!" Hikari cried as she felt her barrier break, tears welling in her eyes and feeling blood flowing from within her. She tried to quell the pain by pulling Len into another kiss, which he returned and she slowly felt the pain being washed away with pleasure. She let go and panted, "Go ahead..."

Len nodded and began to move, pushing in and out of Hikari as the girl put her hands against his chest, feeling up his toned chest. She moaned louder as he pushed a little harder, gasping with each thrust as she felt his head hit her womb.

"Len..." she moaned. "It's so good...I feel so hot... Faster, Len! Harder!"

Len nodded and sped up the pounding, skin slapping against skin and sweat trickling from their bodies as their inner fluids flowed from Hikari's pussy. "Hikari..." he grunted, "gonna cum..."

"Do it, Len," she encouraged. She wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her legs around his waist, "Cum inside me...!"

He slammed into her one more time as they called each other's names, his cum flooding her inner walls. He fell onto his side and Hikari cuddled against him as he pulled the covers over them.

She sighed, "I love you, Len."

"Love you too," he replied.

She blushed and looked up to him, "Wanna do it again?"

* * *

"Then there's that kid, Tora," Ranma added. "He managed to find a lot of fruits and stuff outside."

Kasumi smiled, "Yes. He's a sweet boy. And very honest. I can tell he's very fond of Otome-san."

He nodded, "That's true. He's like a cat." He shuddered a bit when he said that. He still wasn't very fond of cats.

* * *

Tora winced as Otome wrapped some bandages around his torso.

_'He's got nice muscles,'_ she thought. _'He must work out a lot if he's this toned...and strong...and hot... _(she shakes her head)_ What am I thinking? He's just a kid! I must be some kind of pervert to be thinking like this...'_ She frowned, "It's a good thing you're not beat up too badly. If that guy hurt you, I'd kick his ass!"

Tora turned around and took her hands, "No. Otome would be killed. Tora doesn't want that! Otome is important to Tora."

She stared at him, surprised, "Really?"

He nodded, "Otome gave Tora new home, feeds Tora, plays with Tora." He hugged her, "Tora love Otome."

Otome's eyes widened, "What...?"

"Tora loves Otome," he repeated. "Tora want to be with Otome. Protect her. Gen-jii taught Tora that protecting something you love is very important, helps you grow stronger. Tora wanna be strong to protect Otome."

She smiled and hugged him back, "You really feel that way..." Tora nodded. She pulled away and kissed him. She snaked his tongue into his mouth and Tora's eyes widened for a second before relaxing and joining his tongue with hers. She broke the kiss and grinned, "Wanna try what we saw on the posters?"

Tora nodded obediently as Otome guided his hands and allowed him to disrobe her. He stared, with fascination in his eyes, at how smooth her skin appeared. He started with the shoulders, gently stroking them with his strong hands as Otome sighed from the nice feeling they left on her skin. She then ran her hands up Tora's sides, tracing her fingers along the tiger boy's toned, almost snow-white, skin. He then guided his hands to her breasts, making Otome wince for second from the cold touch of his hands before they warmed up. She relaxed and let the boy explore her body. He then ran his hands down her sides, tracing her curves as he admired Otome's soft skin.

"Otome is soft," Tora admired. He leaned in and licked one of her nipples.

"Mmm..." Otome winced.

He looked at her, "Otome doesn't like it?"

She shook her head, "Keep going. It was just a little sudden."

Tora nodded and continued his ministrations, suckling on the nipples like a newborn as Otome had her eyes closed, enjoying the attention her chest was getting. This may have been Tora's first time doing this, but he seemed to follow his instincts and merely did what came naturally to him. They took the futon, where Otome had laid back and ran her fingers through Tora's hair. He suckled and one breast and massaged the other with a free hand.

"T-Tora..." She moaned. "Your hands feel good..."

Tora looked up at Otome and smiled. She was feeling good, and that made him happy. He worked down her body, kissing every part of Otome's body and licked at her naval, making her giggle. He kissed the naval and continued licking it. Otome moaned louder as the tiger boy lapped her belly. He moved further down and spotted her panties. He seen her panties before, when they were at home together, but he always wondered what was behind them. This was his chance to find out! He brushed his nose against the white panties, making Otome whimper slightly. Seeing her reaction, Tora now knew something was behind the panties. He pulled the fabric to the side and his eyes widened slightly as he gazed at Otome's pussy. Gen-jii was right when he once told Tora that boys and girls were different in several ways. This was one of those differences.

"Pretty..." Tora uttered in amazement.

Otome blushed, "You don't have to stare..."

"But Otome is pretty down here," he argued. She blushed even harder. He licked her pussy, making the girl gasp with pleasure. He continued licking at Otome's southern lips, like a cat with its milk. He then kissed around her pussy, making Otome moan louder as she spread her pussy, allowing Tora to gaze deeper into her core.

"Lick deeper," she requested with a blush. Tora nodded and dove his tongue into Otome's pussy. "Ahn!" she gasped. Otome could feel Tora's tongue wriggle inside her as she held Tora's head, keeping him stuck in her crotch. "Right there, Tora...!"

Tora obeyed and continued lapping at Otome's pussy, tasting the fluids that flowed forth and into his mouth.

"Oh, Tora! Lick my pussy! Suck me real good!"

As Otome said that, Tora blinked as he spotted, what looked like, a small bud. Otome's clitoris. Following her last request, Tora sucked at the bud for several seconds, pushing the girl over the edge.

"I'm...cumming...!" She cried as she released her fluids.

Her love juices flowed into Tora's mouth and he gulped with vigor, taking in Otome's flavor. He licked excess fluid around his mouth and savored the combination of sweet and sourness.

Otome panted but got up and placed a hand on Tora's chest. "Lay back," she ordered, and he obeyed. Otome reached in his boxers and pulled out his cock. She gasped slightly when his erection was bigger than she expected. She grinned, "Now it's my turn to make you feel good."

She stroked his shaft, making him grunt before she kissed the head. She licked up his shaft slowly making the tiger boy shiver with pleasure before Otome fully took his pulsing cock into her mouth, bathing the hard muscle with her tongue and saliva. She smirked in her mind as she grabbed his balls, making Tora gasp as she massaged the sack in one hand.

"Otome..." Tora grunted. "Tora feels good... Otome's mouth is really warm...!"

Otome smiled to herself, knowing that her new love was feeling good, not regretting being so intimate. She doubled her efforts and bobbed up and down on him, occasionally deep-throating Tora.

"Otome...I can feel something...Tora feels weird...like something coming out!"

She released him and gazed into his icy, yet soft, blue eyes, "You wanna let it out?" He nodded. "Try and hold it in a little longer. I want the two of us to feel good for as long as possible." She got up and was on her back again, spreading her legs and pussy as she looked at Tora with a pleading look on her face. "I want you to put it in me, Tora. I want you inside me."

Tora nodded and quickly reached into his bag, pulling out a white pill. Kazuko gave it to him a while ago, advising the tiger boy to swallow it when Otome said a certain word. The word was "inside", making this the right time to use the pill. Tora had no water, so he popped the pill into his mouth and gulped the pill. Tora stalked forward towards his mate, like a tiger with its prey. The building suspense made Otome's heart race and her cheeks flushed as she patiently waited for the boy to "pounce". Tora now hovered over his prey, a waiting Otome, as he lowered himself and aimed his erection at her moist hole. He slowly sank himself into her, making the girl wince from the size of his girth. She then cried out when Tora gave a quick thrust, breaking her barrier and claiming Otome as his. They shared a deep kiss and Otome could feel her pain being slowly washed away by pleasure. He looked to her, and she nodded. Tora began to move as he his pulsing cock went in and out of her, Otome moaning Tora's name while Tora grunted hers. She began to drool as she pushed up against him, Tora's cock penetrating deeper with each of their timed thrusts.

"Tora...that's it...! Fill me with your cock," she moaned as she felt her release on the way.

He grunted, "Otome...Tora gonna cum...!"

"Do it!" She begged. "Let it all go inside me!"

Tora did and released himself into Otome, the girl moaning as his hot fluids filled her inner walls and womb. They changed positions, Otome on her hands and knees as Tora drilled into her pussy from behind. Her mouth was wide open and tongue sticking out as saliva trickled down on the futon, the same happening with their love juices. Tora had his weight on Otome's back, his chest rubbing all over her like an animal that was marking his mate with his scent. His palms were on her breasts and he enjoyed the soft warmth in his hands. His pupils have become slitted, like a cat's, and he sped up his thrusts, pounding harder into Otome as the pleasure rose higher. He slammed into her and came again, his cum now flowing out her before they changed positions again. Next they were on their side, with Tora still behind Otome while he held her leg up and drilled into her cum-filled cunt with vigor. Otome was moaning louder and louder as the tiger boy's rock-hard cock pushed into her tight hole, hitting her womb with each thrust. They called out their names as Tora, again, released his seed into his beloved mate. He pulled out of her and the two teens cuddled against each other as they laid in the futon.

"I love you, Tora," Otome said with a sleepy smile.

Tora yawned and cuddled into her breasts, "Tora love Oto-hime..."

* * *

"I can't believe I know a famous idol," Kasumi giggled as she and Ranma still roamed the halls.

Ranma nodded, "She has a good boyfriend in Subaru. I can tell that they're really close."

"SUBARU-KUN! FUCK ME!" Misora cried as Ranma and Kasumi passed her room. "FUCK ME LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW! CUM INSIDE ME WITH ROCK HARD SPEAR! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING! AAAAAAAHHHH!"

Kasumi blushed, "That close enough for you, Ranma?"

Ranma sweat-dropped, "Girl's got some powerful lungs..." He then frowned, "Orga being here tonight still bothers me though... He beat the crap out of most of us and fights harder for Kazuki. It's as if he was Orga's target the whole time."

Kasumi, "Well, we'll never know, now that he's gone."

* * *

Down by the hot spring, Kazuki slid the door open and looked around. He smiled, knowing that no one was outside, and turned back inside and whispered, "OK, we're good!"

He and Kotonoha came out to the hot spring, with both side doors locked as to not have any unwelcome guests. Kotonoha was wrapped in a towel, which she quickly removed and revealed all of herself to Kazuki. He just stood there with a warm smile on his face as he drank in her seemingly glowing figure. Her fair skin and flawless body. The sensual curves of her hips that seemed to promise a healthy birth of offspring. Her long, silky, black hair and soft brown eyes that could always shine with warmth. Her flat, toned, stomach that gave off an athletic and sexy vibe, one that he could get used to really fast. Her long, slender, legs were perfect in his eyes. Last, but not least, was her ample bust that were close to the size of melons. One of Kazuki's favorite physical aspects of Kotonoha. He loved this girl with all his heart and loved everything about her. But when they were intimate, he would pay extra attention to her breasts.

"You're beautiful," he complimented. Kotonoha blushed in return.

She giggled as she spotted Kazuki's erection beneath his towel, "Looks like someone wants to say hello." He blushed in response. She removed the towel and grabbed his hand, guiding him to the edge of the pool. She sat him on the edge as she descended into the pool, quickly stroking his erect cock and gently stroking it, much to the electrokinetic's pleasure. Kazuki groaned aloud as Kotonoha took his cock in her mouth and began to slurp and suck on the blood-filled muscle, bobbing her head as she then added her huge, soft, breasts to the equation. She rubbed the fleshy mounds around his cock, earning her pleasurable growls from Kazuki's throat as he leaned back slightly, enjoying the attention his Hime was giving him.

"That's great, Koto-chan," Kazuki sighed before he felt his release approaching. He then groaned when she felt Kotonoha licking his head with fervor, "Gonna cum...!"

Kotonoha then felt the immense flow of white life-giving liquid enter her mouth seconds before Kazuki had called out her name in a sensual moan that made the wetness beneath her folds increase. She swallowed what she could and let the rest spray all over her face. She grinned as she took the excess cum in her hands and began to and smooth it over her body like it would become a second skin to her.

"That hot," he panted with a grin.

She giggled, "Thank you."

Kazuki got into the water and held Kotonoha by the hips, gazing into the girl's eyes before taking her lips in a passionate kiss. Her breasts were pressed against his chest as he lifted her leg and speared himself into her core. Kotonoha moaned out to the world in sheer pleasure. The feeling of Kazuki's cock twitching inside her combined with the hot water of the hot spring almost made her cum on the spot. He pushed into her, Kazuki's cock swimming in and out of Kotonoha. She moaned as she held on to his shoulders for support.

He stopped for a second and looked at her, "Koto-chan, the effects of the pill should have worn off by now. Are you sure you want this?"

She nodded, "You can cum inside me as much as you want, Kazuki-kun. I always feel so happy when we're together like this."

Kazuki smiled and continued to pound Kotonoha, suckling on her breasts as he did so. She moaned his name as she felt the pleasure rise like a volcano.

"Faster, Kazuki-kun! Harder! Rock my world! Make me cum hard!" Kotonoha begged, the pleasure rushing through her body like a river.

Kazuki grunted and obeyed. he started moving my hips upward to match the already fast rhythm of her descending hips making her scream and moan even louder than before.

"That's it, Ryuu-kun! That's the spot! Keep going! Take me all the way. Make me cum! Cum in Me! MAKE ME SCREAM LOUDER!" she demanded.

Without further words, but rather through actions, Kazuki decided to grant his beloved's wish and soon began increasing the pace, making Kotonoha's eyes roll in the back of her head feeling the sexual bliss. Her pussy was overflowing with her juices soaking his cock so much that it went in so smoothly like it had been in her precious womanhood for years.

"KOTO-CHAN...HERE...I...CUM!" he yelled before slamming the girl down on his member and releasing his hot seed into her, flooding her womb and making Kotonoha scream to the heavens in pure bliss calling out the name of the man that brought her so much pleasure in this one single moment in time.

When it was over, Kotonoha was resting her body on him, and Kazuki was sweaty from his exertions. She herself looked wiped out and was covered in so much sweat she was practically sticking to Kazuki.

Not that he minded.

He whispered into her ear, "What do you wanna do now?"

She smiled blissfully and said, "Let's watch the stars..." So the teen couple decided to do just that, looking into the sky as they gazed at the clear, starry night sky.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another nearby hot spring, the Denpa beings were soaking.

"This rocks," Taiga sighed.

Imperer nodded, Hot springs do the body good!"

"This is the best vacation we've ever had," Darkwing smiled as he floated across the surface.

Wave-Rider looked to War-Rock, who was being chased around the water by Verde, "They gonna be OK?"

"War-kun! You can't escape me!"

"Get away from me dammit!"

Harp chuckled, "Yeah, he'll be fine."

Redder chuckled, "Ojou-sama seems to be really happy."

The Denpa Beings all sighed with content.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Bushido: To clear things up, Mitarashi Anko is from Naruto and Lucy is from Elfen Lied. What could their intentions be for Kazuki? Find out next time!

BTW: "Kaidan" means 'Thriller' so the title translates to 'Thriller Hot Spring'.

Next Episode: Surprises!


	23. Surprises!

**Opening: "Makka na Chikai" by Fukuyama Yoshiki  
**

Oh...Oh...DA DA DA DA DA DA  
Oh...Oh...DA DA DA DA DA DA

_Omae to!_  
Together with you!

**ROCKMAN DAYS!**

_tachidomaru hima nanka nai sa_  
There's no time for standing around!

Kazuki is seen running through the streets of Sakakino City.

_kangaeru yoyuu nanka nai sa_  
I don't have the leisure of thinking things through!

Kotonoha is with Kokoro and Kazuko, tending to two babies and Kazuki walks in with a smile.

_Arittake no omoi wo mune ni_  
I've got all my feelings crammed in my chest

All of Kazuki's friends are shown together, with their Denpa forms standing next to them in respective order.

_shakunetsu no tatakai no naka e_  
and I'm going in to that scorching battle!

Kazuki strikes a fighting pose with each of his Star Break forms posing behind him as the scene shifts to Makoto, Otome, and Hikari holding a cellphone with high-tech belts around their waists.

_amari ni mo ookina chikara no kabe sekai no yami_  
It's such a huge wall of power, a huge darkness in the world.

Warren Smith is standing on a building with Hasuma Ryuji, Hasuma Ryuki, and Lucy flanking his sides as the scene shifts to the Andromeda, emerging from the darkness.

_zettai makeru mon ka genkai koete_  
But I'll never give up! I'll surpass all my limits!

Rockman is fighting the FM, Gemini Thunder, and the screen zooms into his left eye and Seiryuu lets out a mighty roar.

_ima wa wakaranai kot bakari dakedo_  
Right now, there might be a lot of things I don't understand

RD-Kotonoha and KRD-Kotonoha are standing on the roof of Sakakino High.

_shinjiru kono chi wo susume dake sa_  
but I'm just going to follow this path I believe in!

They're watching the sunset while an image of Ryuji, with his Dyno Pass, and Kazuki, giving his two finger salute, appear in the sky overhead as they bring their hands to their hearts.

_donna teki demo mikata demo kamawanai_  
Any kind of friend or enemy is just fine with me!

Venom Ouja is fighting with Kamen Rider Double as a black-clad Denpa Ningen, similar to Bass, conjures a pair of purple energy blades.

_kono te wo hanasu mon ka_  
I'll never let go of this hand!

A giant mech in blue, dragon-like, armor, glowing green eyes, and the **"Hope"** symbol on it's chest readies an attack.

_makka na chikai!_  
It's a crimson vow!

Kazuki is inside the mech and roars as he charges at the camera.

_itsumademo itsumademo oitsuzukerunda_  
Forever, forever, I can keep chasing

Rockman is flying at an angle as he charges up his Charge Shot attack.

_dokomademo dokomademo ashita e no yuuki o_  
To the ends of the earth, to the ends of the earth, the courage for tomorrow

Drag Redder is flying from another angle as she charges her own Charge Shot.

_dokomademo dokomademo moetagiru HAATO o omae to_  
To the ends of the earth, to the ends of the earth, after the boiling heart with you!

Rockman and Drag Redder stand side by side as they aim at the camera and and fire a combined Charge Shot and the image freezes, panning out to a portrait of the image.

* * *

Episode 23: Surprises

It was spring and Kazuki and the others were at the park, watching the sakura bloom. Subaru and Misora were sitting by a tree, listening to Misora strumming her guitar. Kazuko and Kokoro were playing patty cake. Len and Hikari were asleep on a picnic blanket, with the former sleeping on the latter's chest. Tora was asleep on Otome's lap, with the girl stroking the tiger boy's hair and making him purr. Jouji and Setsuna were reading a book together. As for Kazuki and Kotonoha, the couple was having lunch underneath a sakura tree. Ryuji and KRD-Kotonoha were with them.

"It's nice that we came out here," Kotonoha smiled.

Kazuki nodded, "We were lucky to have a break this long. Too bad Ranma and Kasumi had to leave." Ranma and Kasumi had left after the trip to the onsen, but took pictures with everyone for preservation. Ryuji and KRD-Kotonoha were still around to enjoy their vacation.

KRD-Kotonoha checked the thermos and frowned, "Looks like it's empty."

Kazuki got up and smiled, "I'll get us some drinks!" He jumped up and jogged over to a vending machine. He popped some spare change into the slot and pressed a few buttons before the drinks fell into the basket. He gathered the drinks in his arms and turned to return to the others before he bumped into someone. "Gomen! I wasn't looking where I was going."

The person he bumped into was around 6 feet tall with a fair complexion and had semi-long white hair. His eyes were behind sunglasses and he wore a black coat, matching pants and leather shoes.

The man smiled, "Don't worry about it!" He picked up some of the drinks cans that had fallen out of Kazuki's arms. "You dropped these."

Kazuki nodded, "Thank you."

The man looked back to the group, "Looks like a lively party."

"Yeah, we're checking out the sakura after going crazy from a haunted onsen a few days ago."

"A haunted onsen, hm? Sounds like an interesting adventure," the man mused.

"Try floating panties, porno posters and an armored psycho trying to kill us," Kazuki chuckled.

He shrugged, "That's life. It throws you curve balls all the time. You just need to be ready to swing the bat."

"Are you here to watch the sakura bloom as well?" Kazuki asked.

"Yup, you can say that. Nothing better than the blooming cherry blossoms to usher in the new spring season." He pointed to Kazuki's Transer, "By the way, I sure hope you know how to keep your dog leashed."

Kazuki blinked, "Huh?"

War-Rock pulled the Transer forward and growled, the lid flapping like a mouth, "Who're you calling a dog?"

Kazuki pulled his Transer back, "War-Rock, chill!" Kazuki looks up, but the man just vanished. "Huh? Where'd he go?"

"No idea," War-Rock replied. That guy was weird, to say the least.

"Kazuki-kun!" Kotonoha called as she approached him. "What happened? You were taking a long time and I was worried."

Kazuki replied, "Oh, sorry about that. I was getting some drinks and dropped them."

"Not to mention that weird guy," War-Rock added.

She frowned, "Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?" Kotonoha was very protective of Kazuki, just as he was protective of her.

He nodded, "I'm fine. We were just talking. But then he just vanished."

"There's nobody here now," Redder commented.

"Anyway, let's get back to the others." Kotonoha nodded and the teens and FMs returned to their group.

* * *

A week later, the next school term had begun and the students were gathered in the auditorium. Ryuji and KRD-Kotonoha had left Kazuki's world earlier and gave everyone their farewells.

The principle walked on stage and stood behind a head post, "I would like to welcome you all to a second term of school," he greeted. "As you know, spring is the season of new beginnings, so I would like to welcome a new face to Sakakino High."

Kazuki's eyes were as wide as dinner plates as he recognized a familiar, white-haired, man walk onto the stage.

"Everyone, I'd like you all to meet you're new student counselor. Warren Smith!"

_'What the hell? What is HE doing here?' _Kazuki thought as he processed the news.

Kotonoha looked to Kazuki strangely as she observed his expression. He looked like he knew the white-haired man, but how? Kazuki's reaction was also noticed by the rest of his friends.

* * *

Doctor Ryuki Hasuma was in front of the Director's office as he knocked and slowly opened the door, "Director-san, you have some...work...to do?

However, the office was empty...

"WHERE IN THE NAME OF KAMI IS HE!"

* * *

Kazuki and the rest of the Denpa Gang were together in class as Miss Shimizu was they're homeroom teacher.

She smiled, "It's so good to see everyone together! Now, before we get started, we have new student joining out class!"

On cue, a familiar girl with short red hair, red eyes, and wearing the female vest variation of the school uniform, walked in. She had a pair of ribbons wrapped around the corners of her head. On her left arm was a black Transer with gold trim and gold Omega symbol on the lid.

She smiled, "Wassup? I'm Lucy Smith and I'll be joining you guys this year!" She slightly bowed, "Nice to meet ya!"

The Denpa Gang merely gawked as they all recognized the girl as the 'ghost' from the onsen.

She then made her way to a seat next to Kazuki. She smiled, "I'm guessing you're Ryuunosuke Kazuki, right?" Kazuki only nodded, still unable to respond. "Well, looking to forward to working with ya, Ryuu-bozu."

She winked. While class started, Kotonoha was glaring daggers at the new student for addressing _her_ boyfriend in such a familiar manner.

* * *

It was lunch time and the Denpa Gang were up on the roof. It was their usual spot.

"It was definitely her!" Kazuki insisted.

Tora nodded, "Ghost from onsen!"

"But what is she doing here?" Kotonoha asked.

Len shook his head, "No idea, but I doubt it's good." Hikari nodded in agreement.

Len glanced to the door, "Looks like we got company."

All eyes were on the door as Lucy was leaning against the door frame with a bag in her hand and a smirk on her face.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" she requested.

Jouji shook his head slowly, "No... Have a seat."

She smiled and took a seat on Kazuki's right, while Kotonoha was at his left. She smiled, "Hey, what's the matter? You all look like you've seen a ghost."

Subaru cringed, "You could say that..."

She looked to Subaru, "So, I've heard you're dating Teen Idol Hibiki Misora." Subaru gave her a wary nod. She then turned to Kazuki, "Say, Ryuu-bozu, mind giving me a tour?"

Kazuki eyed the redhead carefully. He definitely recognized her from the onsen. He speculated that she was no ordinary girl if she could move at such speed and hover in the air. He suspected that she could probably manipulate Denpa to her advantage, but there was more to it than that. He also figured that she was trying to get his attention. As for what reason remained to be answered. He decided to play her game and accompany her.

Kazuki shot a light glared at Lucy, "Fine, but I'd like some answers from you later."

She laughed, "OK, OK!"

Kazuki rose to his feet and took hold of Kotonoha's hand, the two students guiding Lucy to the door.

Otome frowned, "I have a bad feeling about her..."

* * *

After about an hour, Kazuki, Kotonoha, and Lucy were walking through the yard of the school. Kotonoha was glaring daggers at Lucy, making sure she didn't try anything to her precious Kazuki-kun.

"So, Lucy-san," Kazuki spoke up, "How do you like the school?"

She nodded, "I like it. Nice and peaceful." She then grinned at Kotonoha, "You know, Katsura, you're pretty lucky to have a guy like Ryuu-bozu. He looks like quite the catch. Hope nobody tries to steal him from you..."

Kotonoha growled as she pulled out a dozuki out of nowhere, "Alright, that's it!" Kazuki was quick to act as he held his lover back by wrapping his arms around her waist. "Let me go, Kazuki-kun! I'll slit her throat!"

Lucy laughed, "I'd like to see you try!"

Kazuki turned Kotonoha around and gazed into her eyes, "Relax, Koto-chan. She's trying to rattle your nerves. Don't let her get to you." Kotonoha reluctantly nodded and he looked to the red head. "Alright, spill. What exactly are you doing here, Lucy-san?"

She smirked, "I came here to see you, Ryuu-bozu." Kotonoha growled. "My, my, someone's a little touchy... Anyway, I came to see you because I wanna have some more fun with you." She reached into her backpack and, much to Kazuki and Kotonoha's shock, she attached a familiar black and gold belt around her waist and palmed a black and gold cellphone in her right hand. She flipped it open and dialed the code before she closed it and grinned.

**"STANDING BY."**

"Henshin!" Lucy called as she slotted the phone into the belt.

**"COMPLETE."**

Gold streams of light ran all over Lucy's body and in a flash she she was donned in the armor of Kamen Rider Orga.

Kotonoha gasped while Kazuki narrowed his eyes at the black and gold Rider, "I knew it..."

Orga gave him a mock gasp, "How did you know it was me?"

"Your electromagnetic fields are the same." He opened his Transer, "Ikuzo, War-Rock!"

"Right," War-Rock nodded.

**"Denpa-Henkan! Ryuunosuke Kazuki! On-Air!"** Green flames covered his body and Kazuki had become Rockman. "Koto-chan, you better stay back. She's tough." Kotonoha nodded and Rockman was quickly on guard.

Orga clapped, "Nice, very nice." She drew her sword and rested it on her shoulder. Now with her identity revealed, there was no need to use a voice synthesizer to hide her true gender.

They charged at each other, Orga with her sword and Rockman with his Dragon Nails, as they attacked each other with steel clanging against steel. They dashed past each other, clashing with blinding speed and sparks flying everywhere. Orga went for a vertical slash that appeared to make contact with Rockman's gut, but he exploded in electrical energy.

Orga arched an eyebrow, _'Lightning Clone?'_ She looked up and saw Rockman come down on her.

**"Geki-Waza! Ryu Ryu Zan!"** Rockman slashed wildly at Orga's chest, sparks exploding off her armor.

She blocked the last strike and locked eyes with Rockman, "You're not half bad, Ryuu-bozu... No wonder Papa's so interested in you."

Rockman didn't think about who Orga was talking about and growled, "Too bad I'm not interested in impressing him!" He jumped back and readied a new Battle Card, **"Battle Card! Predation! Vulcan Bazooka!"** He fired the blast of energy but Orga deflected the heat blast with her blade, the flame taking off into the sky. He gritted his teeth, "Looks like we need something hotter!"

"Kazuki," War-Rock called, "go for the Star Break!"

"Exactly what I was thinking! **Star Break!**" Rockman was enveloped in flames and was in his fire variation armor. **"Rockman! Inferno Leo!"** He charged up his attack and dashed toward Orga, "Let's go for point-blank and finish this!"

"Sounds like my kinda plan!" Orga agreed as she slid the Mission Memory into her sword.

**"READY."**

She then pressed 'Enter' on the phone before closing it.

**"EXCEED CHARGE."**

**"Radiant Slash!"**

**"Atomic Blazer!"**

Just then, someone got in between the two fighters and grabbed one of their wrists each, halting their attacks. The person responsible for this was Warren Smith.

Orga lowered her sword and blinked behind her helmet, "Papa?"

Rockman, War-Rock, and Kotonoha blinked, "Papa?" The gears in their head started turning as they put two and two together. "EEEHHHHH?"

Warren smiled behind his glasses, "Why don't we take this someplace a little more quiet?" (Warren is voiced by Crispin Freeman)

* * *

Warren, Lucy, Kazuki, and Kotonoha were now in the counselor's office. Well, Warren's office to be exact.

"So, you're Rockman, hm?" Warren asked.

Kazuki glared at the new student counselor, "You can drop the act, Smith-san."

"What do you mean?" the student counselor asked innocently.

"I already know you've been watching me for a while, so you can stop acting like you just figured out my identity as Rockman."

Kotonoha and the FMs gasped, "Kazuki-kun, what do you mean?"

Kazuki then explained, "It was during the last battle with Cygnus Wing and the other FMs. After War-Rock destroyed the Andromeda Key, I felt a foreign electromagnetic field that was watching the battle from afar. I didn't say anything back then because we just finished a big battle and I didn't feel like fighting any new enemies."

Warren nodded with appreciation, "That's very good. Just like the report says. High analytical skills, sharp intellect, and even sharper instincts."

"That's not all," Kazuki continued. "Judging by what you said, I'm guessing that someone who knows me tipped you off about my existence. And I'm betting it was Ryuji."

Kotonoha gasped, "Really? Him?"

War-Rock growled, "I knew we couldn't trust that bastard...!"

Warren put his hands up, "Now, now, no need to get upset. I'm Ryuji's boss, after all, so he has to report to me about everything and everyone he comes into contact with."

Kazuki narrowed his eyes, "Who are you? Really? What are your goals here?" His hands crackled with electricity, his eyes glowing a bright storm blue, "I'd like an honest answer, Smith-san..."

Lucy glared at the electrokinetic as she got in front of him, "Better watch your mouth, Ryuu-bozu!"

"Easy, Lucy," Warren chided.

She looked back to Warren, "But Papa!"

"It's understandable that he doesn't trust us. People he doesn't know suddenly appear, show they know secrets that they shouldn't know... I guess we should tell him why we're here."

"You're here to recruit me," Kazuki cut him off. Warren smirked.

Kotonoha blinked, "Recruit?"

Lucy gaped, "How did you know...?"

Kazuki grinned, "I watch a lot of TV when I'm not busy doing research or going out with Koto-chan."

Warren's smirk never vanished, "As expected of the son of the great Hibiki Kazuo." Kazuki narrowed his eyes. "Relax, I've done my own research. Kazuki, do you know what group I'm from?"

He remained calm, "I have a feeling you're about to tell me."

"I am the head of an agency known as A.R.M.O.R."

Kotonoha blinked with confusion in her eyes, "A.R.M.O.R.?"

"Altered-Reality Monitoring and Operational Response," Lucy clarified.

"Basically, we're Multiversal police," Warren tried to summarize. "We keep our eyes on every world in the Multiverse. Your world is no exception."

"So you wish to recruit me as an agent," Kazuki concluded as he crossed his chest. "So, what's the catch? What are the benefits of joining your group?"

"Your loved ones, friends, and family will be financially secure for life. They will be also be well-protected," Warren answered.

"I assume you plan on recruiting the other Denpa Ningen?"

He nodded, "Your allies have been given the same offer."

"We're not bad people, Ryuu-bozu," Lucy interjected. "Our job is to help people."

"Says the girl who tried to scare my friends and attacked me and my comrades!" Kazuki sighed and reigned in his temper, "Will I have to leave my world?"

"Only if the situation calls for it," Warren answered. "If a Multiversal threat appears, I would call in whoever I think is right for the job."

Kazuki then asked a question that was bothering him, "So, what does the job pay?"

Warren smirked, "Your salary at Radish isn't even a fraction compared to A.R.M.O.R." He rose from his seat and extended his hand, "So, Kazuki, do we have a deal?"

Kazuki sighed, "Give me one week. There are still some factors and variables I have to consider."

Lucy bugged, "Oh come on! How can you take one whole week to give a simple 'Yes or No' answer?"

Warren smiled, "It's alright, Lucy. I'm sure he just wants to sort things out." Kazuki nodded to confirm Warren's assumption.

Kazuki bowed, "I'll have my answer in a week." He then made his way to the door, "Ikuzo, Koto-chan." She nodded and two left with their FM partners.

Lucy sighed as she slumped in a chair, "Damn...that kid sure talks a lot!"

Warren laughed, "He's just considering all things that may affect his decision. By the way, Lucy, I want you to be his mentor, should he choose to join."

She stood up and saluted, "Hai, Papa!"

* * *

It was now time to leave, but Kazuki and Kotonoha were on the roof. They stared out to the distance, watching the sunset together.

She looked to him, "Kazuki-kun, are you thinking of joining them?"

He sighed, "I don't know... There's too many variables to consider, too many factors to account for." He faced her and held her hands gently, "I just want to keep you safe, more than anything."

She smiled, "Then why don't you try making a decision based on what you _feel_, instead of what you think?"

He shot her a warm smile, "Why are you so smart?" She shrugged innocently. "By the way, Koto-chan, are you feeling OK?"

She blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Just now, I sensed a fluctuation in your electromagnetic field." He frowned, "I hope you're not getting sick..."

She shook her head, "No, I feel fine."

He sighed, "Must be my powers acting up. Still, I think it's safer if I take you home myself." He stepped back, **"Denpa-Henkan! Ryuunosuke Kazuki! On-Air!"** Kazuki transformed into Rockman and picked up his beloved bridal style, "Now, let's get you home, Hime-chan!"

She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Hai, Ryuu-kun."

He then took off, traveling along the Wave Road and to Kotonoha's house.

* * *

The next day, everyone had gathered at Kazuki's house, including Gou and Kitaoka. Kazuki stood in the center of everyone.

"So, I'm sure you all know what's going on?" he asked.

Subaru nodded, "Misora and I met these guys in black suits on our home from the studio."

Misora nodded, "They came out of nowhere and asked us to join this group called A.R.M.O.R."

"Same thing with me when I was leaving Hikari's bakery," Len added.

Tora nodded, "Same thing happen to Tora!"

"So, what should we do?" Jouji asked the group.

Kitaoka shrugged, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm out. I'm too old to be playing hero. Besides, I have work to do." He got up and bowed, "I wish you all luck," And made his way to the door.

Kazuki rolled his eyes, "As if we could depend on him..."

"Well, I'm thinking about joining," Gou spoke up. "It doesn't seem to be a trap, to say the least."

"Sei-nii," Tora called. "What will you do?"

Kazuki sighed, "No idea yet... I'm gonna need a week to think about it."

Tora then grabbed Kazuki's hands, "If Sei-nii joins, Tora join too!"

Kazuki smiled and ruffled Tora's hair, "Arigato, Tora!"

Subaru pumped his fist, "Yeah! We're with ya, Kazuki!"

Jouji, Len, and Setsuna nodded.

"Arigato, minna!" He then turned to Kotonoha, who wasn't looking so good. "What's wrong Koto-chan?"

She looked a little pale, "I'm fine, Kazuki-kun...I just feel tired..."

He rushed to her side and helped her up, "Do you wanna spend the night until you feel better?"

She gave a small smile and nodded, "Arigato...Kazuki-kun..." And the two made their way to Kazuki's room, upstairs.

Kazuko smiled, "I'll call Minami-san and let her know Kotonoha-chan isn't feeling well."

"Is she gonna be alright?" Misora asked.

She waved it off, "I'm sure it's nothing!"

Misora nodded and grabbed Subaru's arm, "You can sleep at my place for a few days, Subaru-kun. Ikuyo, Harp." The boy and harp FM, along with the gazelle AM, nodded and left the house, followed by the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, the FMs were in Cygnus' hideout. They were trying to establish contact with their home planet but have made no success.

"FM planet! FM planet! Please respond!" Ophiuchus pleaded as she spoke into the microphone. No response came as the screen showed nothing but static.

"Send us a message and give us our orders!" Ox demanded. Still nothing Ox slammed his fist on the console, "What the hell should we do now?"

Crown sighed, "We can't establish contact with home."

"The Wave Road won't connect either," Libra added, "so we can't go back. We're stuck here."

"Dammit," Ox snorted. "All of this is Cygnus' fault!"

"It's no use blaming a dead man," Crown chided.

"Shut up!"

"You're the one who should shut up," Ophiuchus frowned.

"Trying to pick a fight?" Ox glared.

"Quit it, all of you," Libra interrupted.

"Ahem!" Cancer called. The `other FMs turned to him. "Leave everything in my capable hands 'buku!" They all stared at Cancer for a minute before returning to their squabble. Cancer clicked his claws, garnering their attention again, "Pay attention to me 'buku!"

Ox got in his face, "What the hell do you want?"

Cancer backed away slightly and regained his composure, "Look at this." He opened his claw and revealed the Andromeda Key to everyone.

"Hey, that's...!"

"The Andromeda Key 'buku!" Cancer supplied.

Ophiuchus gasped, "But I thought Rockman destroyed it weeks ago!"

"That he did! But I was able to collect the pieces and repaired it 'buku!"

"You were able to do that?" Crown scrutinized.

Cancer puffed his chest, "Don't underestimate me 'buku!" Cancer forgot to mention that it was actually Gemini Spark who had repaired it and given it to Cancer.

"But it looks like it's empty!" Ox observed.

"As you all know, the Andromeda Key gathers negative emotions; anger, sorrow, and fear, for example."

Ophiuchus rolled her eyes, "Get to the point Cancer, because we already know that!"

Libra spoke up, "We're having this problem now because the energy that was stored in the Key was released by War-Rock, remember?"

Cancer grinned, "Then we just have to gather that energy from the humans 'buku!"

"Nani?" they all chirped.

"If we cause a large number of humans to feel sad, angry, and afraid...the Andromeda Key with absorb that energy and store it 'buku!"

"That's it!" they choired.

"Once we activate the Andromeda again, Earth will be destroyed and our mission will be accomplished 'buku!"

"Yeah, let's do that!" Ox urged excitedly.

"In order to do so, we'll need a new secret hideout 'buku! One that's even cooler and harder to track than this one 'buku!"

* * *

Kazuki was on his way back home from the shopping district. He was reluctant to leave the house, because of Kotonoha's ailment, but Kazuko convinced him that she would watch after her. It's been two days since the offer to Join A.R.M.O.R. was given to him, but he has yet to reach a decision.

"Still having trouble making your decision?" War-Rock asked from within the Transer.

"I'm more focused on Koto-chan's health right now," Kazuki replied. "Once she's better, I'll get back to making my decision."

The FM chuckled, "You sure know how to change your priorities."

Kazuki's head snapped up when he heard the sound of clanging coins. His attention was drawn to a man with black hair and brown eyes. He wore a white shirt under a red jacket with black pants and shoes. On his left arm was a magenta Transer with a golden stingray symbol.

"I see great darkness in your future," the man stated.

Kazuki blinked, "You're a fortuneteller?"

The man nodded, "My predictions are accurate. I see a great darkness in your future..." He flipped a quarter and let it fall in front of him, "The Andromeda will awaken."

Kazuki's eyes widened with horror, "What...did you just say...?"

"The Andromeda will revive...and finish what it started; destroy the Earth."

"Kono yarou," War-Rock growled, "what bullshit are babbling about?"

Just then, a magenta-colored stingray emerged from the man's Transer. "It is as Tezuka says," the stingray vouched.

Kazuki gasped, "An AM!"

"I am Raia," the stingray introduced, "of the Planet AM. The Andromeda will awaken and attempt to destroy this planet once again." (Raia is voiced by Okiayu Ryōtarō)

Tezuka stared at Kazuki, "However, this doesn't not mean the future is set. I am sure that you alone will be able to stop this future calamity, Rockman."

Kazuki glared, "How do you know who I am?"

"I have foreseen it," Tezuka retorted. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Mizuki Tezuka."

"Ryuunosuke Kazuki." He crossed his arms, "So I'm guessing you can Denpa-Henkan as well?"

Tezuka nodded, "I use it every now and then, but only when viruses decide to give me trouble." He heard an explosion, "Like right now." He stood up, "May I ask for your help, Ryuunosuke-kun? I'd like to see what you're capable of."

Kazuki frowned. This man, whom he'd never seen before, had told him him that Andromeda was gonna come back and finish what it started. He remembered going to see Utagai in the hospital a few weeks ago. He had the same fear of the Andromeda reviving. But Kazuki had to put these thoughts to the side and deal with the matter at hand.

Kazuki sighed, "Fine, but you better not try anything funny!" The two ducked into an alley way and assumed their poses. **"Denpa-Henkan! Ryuunosuke Kazuki! On-Air!"**Kazuki was engulfed in flames as he was now Rockman.

**"Denpa-Henkan! Mizuki Tezuka! On-Air!"** Tezuka was engulfed in magenta energy flames and was donned in a new form. He wore a black bodysuit, a silver belt around his waist with a magenta case, with the stingray symbol, in the buckle, magenta arm and shin guards, magenta torso armor trimmed with gold, and broad shoulders also gold-trimmed. The helmet was magenta and black, with a silver mouth plate, had a silver face plate with four curved slits over each eye and had an armored, magenta, ponytail in the back. On his left forearm was a magenta stingray. "Denpa Ningen! **Raia Stinger!**"

The two Denpa Ningen took to the Wave Road and found the source of the problem; a black and red humanoid newt, dressed like a ninja, was causing short outs with the washing machines at the Laundromat. It wore a giant shuriken on its back.

**"Rock Buster!"** Rockman aimed and fired the blue blasts at the virus but it evaded the projectile with surprising ease. **"Battle Card! Predation! Dragon Nails!"** Rockman dashed to the Newt Virus and they danced around each other as claws clashed with a ninjatou.

Raia Stinger opened the Sting Visor on his arm and pulled a card from his buckle. He then slotted the card, **"Swing Vent! Sting Whip!"**

A magenta whip, resembling his ponytail, materialized in his hand and he cracked it. He then lashed at the Newt Virus in the back, sparks flying as it made contact. It stumbled forward and Rockman delivered a clawed uppercut to its face, sending it flying through the window and into the wall.

Rockman and Raia Stinger jumped out of the Laundromat and Rockman grinned, "Time to finish this! **Battle Card! Predation! Vulcan Bazooka!**"

**"Copy Vent! Weapon Duplication!"** The Vulcan Bazooka split in two and a replica was attached to Raia Stinger's right arm.

Rockman glanced at the duplicate weapon and returned his focus to the Denpa Virus as the two Denpa Ningen charged and fired their weapons, destroying the virus instantly as it was incinerated.

Rockman grinned, "That was easy!"

War-Rock laughed, "That Denpa Virus was totally weak!"

"Perhaps," Raia Stinger nodded. "Or perhaps you're getting stronger, Rockman."

Rockman blinked, "What are you getting at?"

"Rockman, or rather Kazuki-kun, I was lying when I said that my predictions are always accurate. But I never said that they were unchangeable. I truly believe that you are the one who has what it takes to guide humanity towards the future." He outstretched his hand, "I hope we'll be able to work together in the future more often, Kazuki-kun."

Rockman smiled and accepted the man's gesture, "Same here, Tezuka-san!"

He nodded, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way." He turned into Denpa and disappeared.

Rockman smiled, "He's not that bad." He looked to War-Rock, "Let's go home." War-Rock nodded and Rockman teleported over to his house.

* * *

"Tadaima!" Kazuki called as he answered the door.

Kotonoha greeted with a blush, "Okaeri, Kazuki-kun."

He blinked, "Koto-chan, you OK? You look kinda red..." His eyes widened and he asked worriedly, "Are you sick?"

She shook her head, "N-No! I'm fine...Come with me." She took his hand and guided him to the living room, where Kiyouji, Manami, and Kokoro were sitting on the couch, and Kazuko was sitting by the dinner table.

Another guest was present. He was a man with short red hair that had bangs framing his face and green eyes under a pair of glasses. He wore a red Chinese shirt under a white lab coat and black pants.

Kazuki blinked again, "Kiyouji-san...Manami-san...Koko-chan? What are you doing over here?" He saw the red-haired man and blinked, "And who's he?"

"The man got up and smiled, "It's nice to meet you, Ryuunosuke Kazuki-kun. I'm Doctor Hasuma Ryuki." (Ryuki is voiced by Kobayashi Sanae)

_'Hasuma...why does that name sound familiar...?'_ He bowed, "Domo, Hasuma-sensei. What brings you here?"

They made their way to living room as Kazuki stood with Kotonoha.

Kiyouji spoke up, "So, sensei, what was so important that you called for Minami and I to be here?"

Ryuki then explained, "Well, Ryuunosuke-san had called me, saying that your daughter had thrown up in the bathroom."

Kazuki turned to Kotonoha, "You threw up? Are you OK?"

Her blush was still active and she nodded, "I'm a little better now, Kazuki-kun...but that's not all." He nodded and turned back to Ryuki, allowing him to continue.

"As I was saying, I came here a few hours ago and did some testing on Kotonoha-san. She's not sick but that's not what I called her family here for. I also wanted to wait until Ryuunosuke-kun was here, to hear the news."

Kazuki cocked an eyebrow, "What news?"

Ryuki smiled, "Congratulations, Ryuunosuke Kazuki! Your girlfriend is pregnant with a pair of male and female twins!"

"Eh...?" Kiyouji and Kazuki said in unison.

Kotonoha blushed even harder as she stared at Kazuki, "Kazuki-kun...I'm having babies!"

*THUD!*

*THUD!*

The two men fainted.

"Kazuki-kun!"

"Kiyouji!"

"Kazu-niichan!"

Ryuki frowned, "Oh dear, perhaps I was too forward..."

Kazuko had a bucket of water in her hand and she smiled, "Don't worry! I got this!" She then splashed the water in their faces.

"WAAAAAGGHHH!" they cried out.

"See?"

"Yay! Onee-chan and Kazu-niichan are having babies!" Kokoro cheered.

Kiyouji looked to Kazuki, "Ne, Kazuki, come with me for a minute." He got up and made his way to the kitchen.

Kazuki gulped before following, "Hai...!"

Kotonoha suddenly grew worried, wondering what her father would do to Kazuki. He might forbid Kazuki from seeing her! She shook her head of the thought. Her father would never do that to Kazuki. He and Kazuko had become part of her family after their parents were gone. She could only pray that her father would not be too hard on Kazuki about this situation. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see her mother smiling.

"Okaa-san?" she blinked.

"Congratulations, Kotonoha-chan!" Manami smiled.

Why was her mother congratulating her? "Aren't you mad?" Kotonoha asked, confused.

"Well, I'm a little disappointed. I thought you'd be more responsible than to get pregnant while still in school. However, what's done is done. Personally, I think Kazuki-chan would make an excellent father."

"Arigato, Okaa-san."

"Hope he treats you well, OK?"

Kiyouji and Kazuki were now in the kitchen, with the former glaring hard at the latter. Kazuki froze under the older man's gaze as sweat trickled down the side of his head.

"First," Kiyouji began, "calm down. I'm not gonna shoot ya."

Kazuki sweat-dropped, "It's kind of hard to calm down with you glaring so hard at me, Kiyouji-san..."

He laughed, "Sorry about that! I had my thinking face on!"

_'I'd hate to see your angry face...'_

"But seriously, my daughter is pregnant," he spoke seriously.

"Yeah, I know."

He sighed, "I should have seen this coming. But then again, it should have been obvious that this was going to happen. You both love each other after all."

Kazuki put on his own serious face and nodded, "We do."

Kiyouji grinned as he patted Kazuki on the shoulder, "And for the record, I'm not that angry about it! I'm just surprised that you were able to hide this for so long. How long have you two been having sex, anyway?"

Kazuki blushed, "A little over six months."

He blinked, "How did you manage that?"

"Nee-san's been a big help."

Anyway, I'm sure that your mom and Kazuo would be proud of you, Kazuki. As I am." He smiled, making Kazuki smile softly as well.

"Arigato, Kiyouji-san! So, any advice?"

"OK, here's what I've learned from when Manami was pregnant. Women have settings when they're pregnant. First, there's the anger stetting. It's the worst one and also the most frequent. Then you have the tender setting, which isn't so bad. Basically she'll just want to be near you and be held by you. But be careful with what you say and do. The wrong thing puts her right back into the anger setting. Then there's the emotional setting. Basically, everything she sees will remind her of something sad so you have to be there for her. Again, doing the wrong thing goes right back to anger."

Kazuki took notes on his Transer and nodded, "Right! Avoid the anger setting." He then smiled, "Thank you, Kiyouji-san."

Kiyouji grinned as he looped an arm around the teen's shoulder, "What is family for? After all, you're gonna be part of the family soon and I make it my business to help my family! Hey, maybe you can even inherit Smart Brain in the future! HA HA HA!"

"Wow...thank you...!"

Kiyouji then gave Kazuki the most scariest look he could muster, causing the electrokinetic teen to gulp. "Make sure you take care of my daughter, Ryuunosuke Kazuki, or else. Since you got her pregnant, you have to be responsible for her."

"H-hai, Kiyouji-san," Kazuki stammered and gulped. He saw Kotonoha and the others enter the kitchen. "Koto-chan..."

She blushed, "Kazuki-kun...are you alright?"

He walked over to her and hugged her, "We're gonna have twins."

She smiled as she hugged him back, "Yes, we are." She then heard him sobbing and saw that he was smiling as well, "Kazuki-kun?"

"Isn't it great...(sob) I'm gonna be a dad...! Just like...(sob) just like Tou-chan...!"

Kotonoha started crying as well as she hugged him even tighter, "That's right...!"

The girls smiled at the touching scene before them.

Ryuki smiled as he made his way to the door, "Well I must be on my way. I have work to do."

Kazuki helped him to the front door, "By the way, Hasuma-sensei. I wanted to ask you something."

"Hai?"

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Hasuma Ryuji, would you?"

"Yes, he's my brother."

"So..." He then got close and whispered, "Are you a part of A.R.M.O.R. as well?"

Ryuki nodded, "I'm one of the top members of A.R.M.O.R. Technically I'm second-in-command."

"Wow, so can you give me any advice?"

"I give you this advice, Ryuunosuke-kun. Do what you feel is best."

Kazuki then bowed, "Arigato, sensei!"

Ryuki smiled and bowed as he opened the door and left.

* * *

The FMs had completed their new secret base after days of work.

"Now we have completed our new secret base after days of work 'buku!" Cancer proclaimed.

Crown whispered to Libra, "Didn't the author already mention that?" Libra nodded.

"Yosh!" Ox nodded, "now let's drain the humans of all the negative energy they've got!"

"But..." Ophiuchus spoke up, "How exactly are we supposed to get the humans to cry, get angry, or scared?"

"Unfortunately," Libra interjected, "We FMs are far too different from them to know."

"Why don't we just punch them?" Ox suggested.

"That would take too long," Crown frowned. "But maybe we can do that first, to gauge their reaction before investigating."

"So, what should we do?" Ophiuchus inquired.

"Why don't we try and attack Rockman," Crown suggested, "to see what reaction we would get out of him?"

All the FMs were in favor of that plan, for now anyway.

* * *

Several days later, Sunday had come, and Kazuki and Kotonoha were out on a date. They broke the news to their closest friends and they were all happy for the couple. In fact, Youko was excited about it. The girls supported Kotonoha while the guys gave Kazuki whatever advice they could offer, much to the electrokinetic's gratitude.

The couple was in the park now, hand in hand as they sat on a bench. Earlier, they had gone for ice cream, lunch at Radish, and went shopping for baby clothes and other essentials. Kazuki now realized the importance of starting a family and, unfortunately, money was a big factor. Perhaps this was the sign for him to join A.R.M.O.R. Also, with Kotonoha pregnant, she could no longer transform into Drag Redder for at least nine months. It was already the end of the week and Kazuki had to make his decision soon.

He then glanced at Kotonoha as she was rubbing the surface of her stomach. "Our very own babies," she murmured.

Seeing the peaceful look on Kotonoha's face served to wash away Kazuki's troubles as he hooked an arm around her shoulder and held her close as she leaned on him. "Yeah…"

"So, we'll name the girl Kohana?" Kotonoha asked with hope in her voice. She had worn a beautiful red sun dress

"And we'll name the boy Kazuma," Kazuki added. He wore his usual black jacket with blue orbs and Blue Lantern shirt, and with blue jeans and black sneakers.

"That sounds wonderful," she smiled as she kissed him on the cheek.

The couple watched as a mother pushed a stroller along, which carried a cute little baby. Kotonoha then imagined herself as the mother with Kazuki by her side. Then, she saw a family at the playground. A father and a mother were watching their children play as Kotonoha had a warm smile and sighed as he continued to watch.

Kazuki then nuzzled her neck, "Thinking about our future?"

She blushed, "A little..." She then noticed Sekai and Makoto approaching.

"Hi!" Sekai greeted with a smile.

"Sekai-san," Kotonoha smiled back.

"Enjoying your day?"

Kazuki nodded, "Yeah!"

Makoto noticed the bags, "What's in the bags?"

"Baby clothes and stuff."

Sekai grinned, "Already preparing for parenthood, Kazuki?"

"Of course," He retorted. "Gotta be prepared for anything, right?"

*BOOM!*

He sighed, "Except explosions..."

The entire FM gang was in the park, crushing and smashing stuff.

"Come on out, Rockman!" Ox Fire called. **"Fire Breath!"** He blasted a playground, making the parents and children run in fear. "Ha ha! If we blow stuff up, the humans get scared!"

Sekai gasped and pointed at Ox Fire and pointed, "Makoto! That's the thing that possessed you before!"

He bugged, "EH? No way!"

War-Rock growled, "What are those idiots doing?"

**"Flame Weight!"** Libra Balance called as he burned several trees.

Ophiuchus Queen looked around and saw the four teens. She recognized Kotonoha and hissed, "You!"

Kotonoha gasped, "Ophiuchus Queen!"

"Payback time, bitch! **Snake Legion!**" She launched the snake horde at the teens.

Sekai and Makoto screamed but Kazuki got in the way, **"Geki Waza! Raimei Tsume!"** He formed his electric claws and sliced the snakes to ribbons. "You guys are really getting on my nerves!" He turned back to his normal friends, "Sorry you guys have to see this. Ikuzo, War-Rock! **Denpa-Henkan! Ryuunosuke Kazuki! On-Air!**"

He turned into Rockman and Sekai and Makoto were absolutely stunned.

"Ryuunosuke...is Rockman...?" Makoto gaped.

"Wow..." Sekai awed.

**"Battle Card! Predation! Barrier!"** Rockman erected the barrier around the three, "Stay in here! This won't take long." He dashed to the FMs and readied his attack, **"Battle Card! Predation! Gatling Gun!"** He launched his barrage and rained down his ammo on the FMs.

"There you are, Rockman 'buku," Cancer Bubble seethed, **"Tidal Wave!"**

**"Battle Card! Predation! Freeze Knuckle!"** He slammed his fist onto the ground and froze everything in front of him, including the tidal wave.

**"Heavy Weight!" **Libra Balance called.

"That won't stop me!" Rockman yelled as he performed an uppercut on the giant weight and turned it into ice in an instant, the weight breaking in turn.

"Kazuki," War-Rock spoke, "hurry up and use the Star Break!"

"I can't use it while the others are so close," Rockman argued.

"Pay attention," Ox Fire snapped, **"Ox Tackle!"** The attack connected and bashed Rockman into a tree.

**"Boomerang Cutter!"** Cancer Bubble launched his claws and they collided with Rockman's gut.

**"Snake Legion!"** Ophiuchus Queen's snakes wrapped around Rockman in a constriction hold, their grip tightening as Rockman struggled.

**"Totsugeki Lance! Hajou Hammer!"** Crown Thunder's ghost knights attacked with their lance and hammer and exploded into Rockman's body, sparks exploding and Rockman crying out in pain. The barrier than dissipated.

"Kazuki-kun!" Kotonoha gasped.

"Makoto frowned, "Dammit, he needs help!"

But what can we do?" Sekai argued.

"Perhaps I can help!" a voice called.

Sekai looked around, "What?"

"In here." Sekai looked down to the white and gold Transer on her arm and opened the lid. She saw a white swan-like being made up of white energy flames and white armor. "Hi. I'm Whitewing. What's your name, sweetie?" (Whitewing is voiced by Minagawa Junko)

Sekai blinked, "Saionji...Sekai...? Are you like those things?"

Whitewing mock gasped, "Sekai-chan, I am shocked you would think that! Just kidding. I'm an AM life form. And I can help you save your friend."

"Really? I can help Kazuki?"

Whitewing nodded, "You just have to say what the boy said and I will give you my power."

She nodded as she stood to her feet, "Ano...**Denpa-Henkan...!** **Saionji Sekai! On-Air!**" All eyes were on Sekai as she was covered in white energy flames and transformed.

She was now clad in a black sleeveless leotard with elbow-length gloves, and black thigh-high socks. She wore white shin and arm guards, white shoes with short heels, white and gold shoulder pads, and a white, gold, and silver breast plate. Flowing from her back was a white cape. Her head was protected by a white helmet with no mouth plate, a silver, V-shaped, visor and a gold horn with a jewel embedded in it. Around her waist was a silver belt with a white case in the buckle and a golden swan in the center. In her hand was a rapier with a white guard, shaped like a pair of wings.

"**Whitewing Siren!** Tanjou!" she declared as she dashed out of the barrier and into action.

Makoto was trying hard to contain his nosebleed, "Sekai...just got hotter..."

"Sugoi..." Kotonoha breathed.

Whitewing Siren jump kicked Ophiuchus Queen and stood in front of the constricted Rockman, "Leave my friend alone, you stupid jerks!"

"Sekai...?" Rockman struggled to breathe.

She opened the wings in her White Visor and slotted a card from her belt into them, **"Sword Vent! Wing Slasher!"** A golden blade staff materialized in her hands and she twirled it around Rockman, slicing the snakes to pieces.

"Onore..." Ophiuchus Queen seethed, **"Gorgon's Eye!"**

**"Guard Vent! White Shield!"** She then conjured a white and silver shield which blocked the laser blast and bounced back at Ophiuchus Queen.

"Kazuki-kun!" Kotonoha gasped as she rushed to his side, "Are you alright?"

She helped her up and he nodded, "I'm fine... Now get out of here! Don't forget the babies!"

She froze with wide eyes, _'The babies!'_

Cancer Bubble cocked an eyebrow, "Babies?"

"What the hell are babies?" Ox Fire demanded.

"Oh ho ho," Crown Thunder cackled. "These babies must be interesting if Rockman is protecting that girl. Let's try this! **Fall Thunder!**"

"Koto-chan!" Rockman turned quickly and shielded her from the lightning blast. "AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHH!"

"KAZUKI!" Kotonoha cried out as his body sizzled like fired meat from the attack before collapsing.

"Ho ho ho ho ho," Crown Thunder laughed. "So that girl is your weakness, Rockman. Then allow me to remedy that problem. **Totsugeki Lance! Hajou Hammer!**" His ghost knights charged at the downed couple with their weapons.

"Kotonoha!" Whitewing Siren gasped.

"Look out!" Makoto tried to warn.

Kotonoha held Rockman's body close to her as she shut her eyes and gritted her teeth, waiting for the attack to connect. However, a single punch collided one knight as it collided with the other destroying both ghost knights in the process. Kotonoha opened her eyes and gasped when she saw Warren in front of them.

"I don't think so, Skull Face!" Warren declared.

Rockman snapped out of hiss unconsciousness and grunted as he saw their defender, "Smith...san..."

Warren turned and eyed the two, "I failed Kotonoha and her baby once, and it took me a long time to make it up to them. I'm going to make sure you don't have to suffer the same pain they went through. The same pain I've been through."

Kotonoha helped Rockman up as he growled and stalked toward the FM cluster, **"I...am going...to kick...your...ASSES!"** Red electricity flared everywhere as Kazuki was building up power.

"What the hell?" Warren muttered.

Kotonoha gasped as she realized what Kazuki was going to do, "No, Kazuki-kun! Don't do it!"

**"BATTLE CARD! RAGE MODE!"** A pillar of red lightning burst from underneath Rockman and quickly disappeared as Rockman was now donned in his Rage Mode.

Warren watched as Rockman glared at the FMs with hatred in his eyes. "So, that's Rage Mode, huh?" He saw the emblem on Rockman's chest and frowned.

Whitewing Siren and Makoto cringed. "What the hell happened to him...?" Whitewing Siren asked.

"I think he's mad..." Makoto squeaked.

Cancer Bubble blinked, "What form is that 'buku?"

"I have never seen that form before," Libra Balance replied.

Ophiuchus Queen noticed Ox Fire backing away fearfully, "What's wrong with you?"

Ox Fire was sweating bullets, "I knew this was a bad idea...! I'm getting the fuck out of here!" He turned and gasped when he saw Rage Rockman right in front of him, his red eyes piercing into Ox Fire's electromagnetic soul. He became even more fearful as he saw a Chinese dragon, made of red electricity, growling with killing intent.

**"Where do you think you're going?"** Rage Rockman grabbed Ox Fire by his horns and snapped them off with ease, eliciting a cry from the FM, and kicked him into a tree, the tree snapping in half. He then beamed behind Ophiuchus Queen and grabbed her tail. He began throwing her around like a rag doll as he slammed her back and forth on the soil. He spun her around and tossed her into the sky, disappearing into the sky as a twinkling star was all that anyone could see. He then grabbed Cancer Bubble by the head and slowly glared at the crab FM with death in his eyes, **"I wanna hear you scream..."** He then tossed Cancer Bubble and he screamed like a baby as he collided with Libra Balance. He aimed his Buster arm and grinned maniacally, **"Rage Buster!"** He fired a blast of red lightning at them as they were hit and forced to retreat. He then turned to Crown Thunder, **"You're next..."**

"Hone...?" Crown Thunder gawked.

Rage Rockman appeared in front of him and stabbed Crown Thunder in the gut with his claws. **"That one's for attacking Koto-chan!"**

"M-Mercy..." Crown Thunder begged as he stumbled back.

**"Sorry, fresh out of mercy."** He pointed a finger at Crown Thunder and gathered red electricity into his finger and it formed into a static-like ball. **"Rage Spark!"** He fire the ball on his finger like a cannon and it enveloped Crown Thunder in a massive explosion. Rage Rockman frowned as he noticed that Crown Thunder had escaped at the last minute. "**They got away**..." He sighed and his armor disappeared in black and red flames, now Kazuki. He ran to Kotonoha and hugged her tightly, "Please, don't do that again..."

She hugged him back and leaned her chin on his shoulder, "I won't."

He then turned to Warren, "Thank you for saving Koto-chan, Smith-san."

Warren smiled, "Think nothing of it! I'm just doing my job and protecting people." In truth, Warren was making sure not to repeat the same mistake he made in the past.

Kazuki then noticed a familiar blue ring on Warren's right, middle, finger, "That's a Blue Lantern Ring!"

Kotonoha blinked, "It is?"

Warren grinned, "Oh, you saw my ring."

"I can spot a real one in an instant! I can't believe that's an actual Blue Lantern's ring! Does that mean you've met the other Blue Lanterns, Smith-san?"

He nodded, "Yup, and I know a couple of Green Lanterns too."

Kazuki frowned, "Is it true that the Elders can be a lil... unfair to their subordinates?"

He shrugged, "Yeah, but they mean well. So, have you made your decision?"

Kazuki sighed as he put on a serious face, "Otou-chan once said this; "Fighting is something done from the stomach. Put the energy from your stomach into it!" And that's exactly what I'm gonna do." He held Kotonoha's hand and looked to her, and she smiled in return. Kazuki smiled at Warren, "My friends and I would be honored to join A.R.M.O.R."

"Things are gonna get pretty interesting," War-Rock mused.

"Got that right," Redder agreed.

Warren smiled, "Perfect! Then let's go pick up your friends."

All of a sudden, a rainbow-colored portal opened up in the sky and a white bullet train came flying out as it landed in front of the group. Makoto and Sekai, out of her armor, gawked.

"Warren smiled, "All aboard the ChronoLiner!"

To Be Continued...

* * *

Bushido: And Kazuki joins A.R.M.O.R.! What adventures await Kazuki and his friends? What is it like in A.R.M.O.R.? Only way to find out is to keep writing! Tezuka is from Kamen Rider Ryuki. And Warren Smith belongs to **Shadow Element 13**. Editing was done by **Kamen Rider Chrome**. Hope you guys keep reading.

Next Episode: The Grand Tour!


	24. The Grand Tour!

Episode 24: The Grand Tour!

The ChronoLiner pulled up to Len's apartment as Len and Hikari waited outside. As soon as the bullet train stopped, the door slid open and Andie welcomed them.

"Welcome to the ChronoLiner!" she greeted cheerfully, "Please, present your tickets!"

Len and Hikari flashed their tickets, provided by Warren earlier, and entered the car. They saw that the rest of the gang was already onboard, including...

"Sekai?" Hikari blinked.

"Yo, the girl waved with a smile. Makoto was with her.

Len cocked an eyebrow, "What are you guys doing here?"

Whitewing beamed out of Sekai's Transer and greeted, "Hello there!"

"That's why," Sekai replied.

"Andie," Warren called, "set a course for the King's Terminal!"

"OK!" the Gynoid saluted. She spoke into the radio, "Full speed ahead to the King's Terminal! Express!" The train began to move and fly through another portal ahead of it.

* * *

After a while, the ChronoLiner reached its destination. It stopped within one of the KingLiners, parking within the platform. The door opened and the Denpa Gang, led by Warren, filed out into the King's Terminal.

"I don't believe this..." Len gawked as he saw the size of the terminal. "This place is even bigger than some of the malls of America!"

"I felt the same way when I first came here," Warren said. He led them all to an elevator and after he punched in a code the doors slid open. "Come on, get in," he said as he entered.

However, as big as the elevator car was, it was a tight fit as everyone got in and the doors closed before the elevator descended.

"It's a bit snug," Kazuki grunted as he was pushed against his friends.

Kotonoha sighed as she grabbed his hand and placed it on the surface of her stomach, "I like it." Kazuki smiled and nuzzled his girlfriend.

"Someone's hand is on my butt," Otome growled.

"My bad," Hikari apologized.

"Itai!" Tora cried, "Somebody stepped on Tora's tail!"

"Gomen," Sekai apologized.

"How much longer?" Gou grunted as he was pushed all the way to the back.

"Don't worry, we're almost there," Warren assured them.

Subaru was reading a pamphlet he picked up before they went into the elevator, "Hey, looks like the King's Terminal has a full mall and amusement park!"

Misora beamed, "That sounds awesome! Maybe we can go later."

"Good plan," Warren nodded. "By the way, we're here." The elevator doors opened and the group filed out after Warren. It revealed a large, stadium sized complex filled with monitors computers and desks. "Ladies and gents, welcome to The Terminal!"

"Deka deka da!" Tora cried as his voice carried through the halls.

"You could say that again," Otome agreed with her tiger boyfriend.

Kotonoha saw the spaced out look in Kazuki's eyes, "Are you alright?"

He answered by pinching his cheek, "Itai... OK, I'm not dreaming nor am I dead." He gazed at all the blinking lights and personnel that passed by him, "This place is amazing! You guys have enough tech and resources here to build your own Gundams if you wanted to!"

Warren laughed, "Yeah, we got tech to do that and much more."

"Warren-kanchou!" Ryuki called as he approached the group. He looked a bit cross.

"Oh, Ryuki. What's up?" A.R.M.O.R.'s Director greeted.

"Don't you remember that you have important paperwork to do?"

He waved him off, "I'll do it later. You know I hate paperwork."

Ryuki frowned. It was always like this. Warren would skip on paperwork and Ryuki would be the one to remind him of them. It'd been like this for years. Warren didn't think it was a big deal anyway.

Warren added, "Anyway, Jinx called. She wants you back home now because she has a surprise for you in the bed-"

"OK! OK! I'll go!" Ryuki blushed. "Make sure to finish your paperwork!" He then walked away.

Otome blinked, "Who was that?"

"That's Dr. Hasuma Ryuki," Kazuki answered.

"He's the one that told me I was pregnant," Kotonoha added.

Warren smiled, "Yup, and if you need medical attention you can trust him. He's Head Physician here and also her runs the Department of Rider Affairs. He's got good work ethics but he needs to loosen up sometimes. Fortunately, I know how to do that."

Kazuki turned to Warren, "So, Smith-san, what am I supposed to do first?"

"You're a registered member of A.R.M.O.R. already once you've confirmed. Just do what you've always been doing, but don't forget that you can always ask for help from higher places. Welcome to A.R.M.O.R., Ryuunosuke Kazuki, aka Shooting Star Rockman."

Kazuki smiled and saluted, "Hai, Smith-kanchou!"

He chuckled and turned to the rest of the Denpa Ningen, "That goes double for the rest of ya!"

They followed Kazuki's example and saluted, "Hai!"

Then...

*BOOOM!*

"What the hell was that?" Sekai bugged

"Sounds like it came from inside!" Gou alerted.

Warren dismissed, "Don't mind the explosion. That's just our Science Department. It happens a lot here."

Kazuki's eyes shone, "You guys have a Science Dept! AWESOME! Ikuzo, War-Rock!"

"OI! Stop running!" the dog FM snapped as he chased after Kazuki.

Warren slapped his forehead, "Great..."

"Kazuki-kun, matte!" Kotonoha gave chase.

Gou chuckled, "He's just like a kid."

* * *

Kazuki found a door that slid open and he walked in cautiously, remembering that there were explosions from this area.

He then saw a man with spiky brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a green trench coat and was covered in soot.

He coughed, "I knew...I used too much rocket...fuel."

"Sudeshi masu..." Kazuki entered carefully.

The man turned around and smiled, "Oh hi! I'm Takada Yoshiyuki, part of the Science Department. So, you're the new recruit that uses Denpa waves, right? That's awesome!" (Takada is voiced by Suzumura Kenichi)

Kazuki bowed, "Ryuunosuke Kazuki. Yoroshiku, Takada-hakase!"

Takada returned the bow, "So...your partner is an electromagnetic entity with sentience, huh? I see..." Grins like a mad scientist, "LET'S EXPERIMENT!"

CRACK-KABOOM!

Kotonoha looked around but could not find Kazuki.

"Kazuki-kun!" she called. No response "Kazuki-kun!"

*ZOOM!*

*ZOOM!*

"Eh?"

"I think that was them," Redder identified.

"War-Rock, RUN!"

Takada gave chase, "Come back! I just wanna see what your insides look like! I'll put you back together!"

"YOU'RE FUCKING NUTS, MAN!" War-Rock snapped.

Kazuki spotted Ryuki down the hall so he and War-Rock took shelter behind the director of D.O.R.A.

Takada skidded to a halt as he saw Ryuki, "Crap... Hey, Ryuki..."

Ryuki sighed as he turned back to Kazuki, "See now? That's why we don't want you near the Science Department with War-Rock."

Kazuki nodded fearfully, "Got it..."

Ryuki turned back to glare at his friend, an aura of a red dragon pooling out of him and growling, "Takada-hakase, please stop scaring our new recruits to death..."

Takada nodded fearfully as he backed away, "Right...you got it, Ryuki..." He turned on his heels and walked away quickly.

Kotonoha caught up to them and panted, "What happened?"

"Takada was in 'mad scientist' mode again." They began walking together as Ryuki explained, "He's not all bad, really. It's just that he goes into 'mad scientist' mode when he sees something that interests him. Future and alien tech, mostly. So, Warren-kanchou says you have potential and I trust his judgment. I've seen all your fights. You're powerful, true, but you're still an amateur."

Kazuki rubbed the back of his head, "Well, I've only been fighting for a few months. So I'm in no position to brag."

Ryuki nodded, "Good, you're modest. Then again, when I was your age I didn't expect to be fighting for my life either. Also, sorry about what happened to your parents. My condolences."

He gave the physician a serious look, "Kaa-chan gave her life so I can be born. I'm not gonna let her sacrifice go to waste." Kotonoha smiled as she held onto Kazuki's hand.

Ryuki smiled, "Good. That's the way to honor the people who died so you could live. Come with me. I'll give you both a medical checkup." The two teens nodded and followed Ryuki to his office.

* * *

In Ryuki's office, he was giving Kotonoha a sonogram and smiled as he viewed the embryos, "Looks like they're developing nicely!"

Kazuki put his shirt back on and kissed Kotonoha on the cheek, "That's great, Koto-chan!"

She smiled, as Ryuki handed her a napkin as she wiped the fluid from her stomach, "Arigato, Hasuma-sensei!"

"Please," Ryuki dismissed, "I'm just a doctor. And try and stay with the group next time. First timers here can get lost easily." The teens nodded, "By the way, did you pass by a big door with a huge X on it?"

Kazuki nodded, "I caught a glance of something like that, but we were too busy running for our lives."

He nodded, "Good, because it's best that your friend War-Rock doesn't get any ideas and try to go inside that room." Kazuki nodded.

War-Rock scoffed, "I am no idiot!"

"What's in that room, anyway?" Redder asked.

Ryuki replied, "Well, since you're members now, you deserve to know. It's called Storeroom X and only the Director has access to it."

"Sounds serious," Kotonoha commented.

"Imagine a storeroom filled with every dangerous and forbidden device and artifact in the Multiverse. Now, imagine a closet with infinite space. That's Storeroom X."

"Wow..." Kazuki breathed.

Ryuki nodded, "Yes, wow. Then we have the 42."

"What's the 42?" the four asked.

"Our multi-maximum security prison. It's several levels under us. That's where we keep the most dangerous threats to the Multiverse."

Kazuki cringed, "Yeah...I don't think I wanna be down there..." Kotonoha nodded on agreement.

"Trust me, you don't."

Kazuki scratched the back of his head, "But...I get the feeling I've been here before..."

Ryuki shrugged, "Maybe you have. We also handle time travel affairs. The rules are we can't meddle with the past unless someone tries to meddle first and we have to fix it. The stability of the Multiverse and all the timelines is our main responsibility. That is why A.R.M.O.R. exists. I know it's huge. When I was your age I never even imagined being part of something this big."

"So there are alternate versions of ourselves, living out our own lives, right?"

Ryuki nodded, "Yes. Call it the Butterfly Effect and Tree Branch Theory."

"Amazing..."

Kotonoha could feel her head spinning slightly from so much information she was taking in. She was smart, yes, but all this talk of time lines and alternate realities was a little too much for the poor girl. Kazuki saw this and held her close, much to her comfort.

Ryuki continued, "Yes, the Butterfly Effect demonstrates how small changes will cause major changes in the future while the Tree Branch Theory demonstrates that different decisions can create infinite possibilities and realities. You've met an alternate version of your girlfriend, so you know this is true."

"Red's got a point," War-Rock nodded.

"War-Rock..." Kazuki admonished.

"Anyway," Ryuki continued, "in another reality, War-Rock partnered with Subaru when he was in only 11 years old."

"Wow."

Ryuki grinned, "Also, you are not the only person to carry the name 'Rockman'."

Kazuki blinked, "There are others, aside from me and Subaru?"

"Yes. There's a cyborg Rockman, a robot Rockman, a computer AI called Rockman... Like I said, the Multiverse is vast."

Kotonoha nodded, "That makes sense."

The good doctor then wore a smirk, "You know, I wasn't even your age when I entered the hero business."

Kazuki blinked, "You were younger?"

"I was 15. I was in my last year of junior high."

"Was this during the Zodiac War?" Ryuji had told him of the casualties that occurred during that bloody war.

Ryuki wore a heavy frown, "A lot of innocent people died in that war and they weren't even involved. Fortunately, I won the War and fixed everything. Remember this, Kazuki-kun. You have friends in high places. Don't be afraid to turn to them for help."

Kazuki stood on his feet and gave a salute, "Hai, Ryuki-sensei!"

* * *

Later on, the Denpa Gang, minus Kotonoha, Otome, Hikari, and Makoto, were in a large room with metal rounded walls, shaped like a dome.

"OK," Takada called through the mic, "we're just gonna give you guys a small test for combat data and other records."

"Doesn't sound too bad," Misora shrugged.

"You guys might wanna armor up," Warren suggested.

They all looked confused but Kazuki gave them a nod, signaling them all to assume their poses.

**"Hibike! Kemono no Sakibi! Beast On!"**

**"Denpa-Henkan! Len Callaway!"**

**"Denpa-Henkan! Saionji Sekai!"**

**"Denpa-Henkan! Yamaguchi Tora!"**

**"Denpa-Henkan! Yuki Jouji!"**

**"Denpa-Henkan! Kiyoura Setsuna!"**

**"Denpa-Henkan! Hoshikawa Subaru!"**

**"Denpa-Henkan! Hibiki Misora!"**

**"Denpa-Henkan! Ryuunosuke Kazuki!"**

**"ON-AIR!"**

They all transformed simultaneously and readied themselves. The alarm blared for a second before laser cannons rose from the ground and began blasting.

**"Guard Vent! Dark Veil!"** Darkwing Knight called as his cape wrapped around him, shielding him from the blasts. "OK, let's make some noise!"

Riderman jumped up and aimed his right arm, **"Machine Gun Arm!"** His volley ripped the cannons to pieces.

Flamethrowers descended from the ceiling and let loose their blaze before Taiga Axe was next to intercept them, **"Freeze Vent! Frost Bite!"** The flamethrowers were frozen instantly before he jumped up and slashed at them.

Chainsaws surrounded Whitewing Siren as they drew closer. **"Sword Vent! Wing Slasher!"** She summoned her gold staff and twirled it around her body, destroying them instantly before she fell through a trap door. **"Wing Vent! Angel Lift!"** Her cape turned into a pair of white wings and she flew out of the abyss.

Verde Mirage was calm as she eyed a group of flying buzz saws flying right at her from all sides. **"Clear Vent. Zero Visibility."** She disappeared and the buzz saws crashed into each other and exploded.

Imperer Spear dodged some giant mallets that were about to crush his head. **"Strike Vent! Gaia Greaves!"** He kicked at the falling mallets, one by one, and pulverized them with his powerful kicks.

Harp Note smirked as she gazed at a volley of missiles, "Easy! **Machine Gun String!**" She strummed her guitar and launched the strings at one missile wrapping around it. She tugged and the missile collided with another, causing a chain reaction that blew up the other missiles.

"You go, girl!" Harp cheered.

Look at them go," Makoto marveled from the observation room.

"Go, Tora!" Otome cheered.

"Gambatte, Len-kun!" Hikari added

However, Kotonoha was confused. Why wasn't Kazuki fighting?

A door opened and an army of combat droids. The combat droids were all silver with blank faces and appeared humanoid. Their fingers ended with claws and they had guns mounted on their shoulders.

**"Charge Shot!"** Rockman called as he blasted the first wave to pieces. The second wave began their fire as Rockman readied another attack. **"Battle Card! Predation! Dragon Nails plus Area Steal!"** His claws were armed and he blurred out of sight. The combat droids were slashed to bits as Rockman Passed by as his data was recorded.

Suddenly, the floor opened up and revealed a giant silver robot. It had no face and was armed with claws and cannons on the shoulders.

"Setsuna, Misora!" Rockman called. "Hold 'em down!"

Harp Note winked, "You got it! **Machine Gun String!**" Her guitar strings wrapped around the robot's left leg.

Verde Mirage was on the right side of the robot as she swung her yo-yo around the right leg, keeping it in place.

"Tora, give 'em cold feet!"

Taiga Axe slammed his hands down on the ground and made a path of ice to the robot. The girls moved and the ice traveled up the robot's legs. It slowly began to break free as it fired its cannons on the rest of the group.

"Len, Sekai, we could use a wall!"

Darkwing Knight and Whitewing Siren activated their Guard Vents and blocked the lasers.

"Jouji, take out those guns!"

"Right!" Riderman nodded as he prepped his weapon. **"Blaster Arm!"** He fired a blast of green energy that obliterated the cannons.

"Subaru, Gou-san, let's finish this!"

They nodded and Imperer Spear made the first move as he jumped up, **"Strike Vent! Spiral Javelin!"** He vaulted the javelin at the robot and it pierced right through the chest, leaving a gaping hole.

GekiViolet was next as he charged his Shigeki, **"Geki Waza! Ro Ro Dan!"** He launched the Wolf Ki and it toppled the robot.

Rockman jumped up and readied the killing blow, **"Battle card! Predation! Break Saber!"** He formed the spiral blade in his left arm and descended forth, stabbing the robot in the head and shutting it down.

Takada whistled, "They're pretty good."

"That's my Tora!" Otome grinned.

"Len-kun was awesome," Hikari sighed.

Warren nodded, "Seems that they first use support tactics, then divide up the battle field."

"Ryuunosuke's plan, I assume."

Everyone turned and saw a young man with a slightly pale complexion, black sunglasses, and wearing a purple jacket over a black turtle neck, matching pants and shoes. His hair was dark, reaching down to his chin, with silver bangs.

"Oh, hey Ichijyo," Warren greeted.

Ichijyo nodded as he made his way to the window, eyeing Rockman in particular, "Is that him?" (Ichijyo is voiced by Ted Lewis)

Takada nodded, "Yup. Ryuunosuke Kazuki, aka Rockman."

"Interesting..."

Ryuki made his way to the elevator, "I better get ready."

Kotonoha blinked, "Where's he going?"

Takada grinned, "Just watch."

The Denpa Ningen gathered around as they stood among the remains.

"Good work, guys," Rockman smiled.

"That was fun," Whitewing Siren smiled.

"And easy!" Harp Note boasted.

Taiga Axe turned to the elevator door and growled, "Something coming..."

"What is it, Tora?" GekiViolet inquired.

"Something strong..."

The elevator doors opened and a familiar face as seen as he walked out and onto the field. It was Ryuki. He wore a black armored jumpsuit with red gloves and boots. He had also discarded his glasses, now wearing a pair of green goggles over his eyes. Around his waist was a belt with a metal buckle that looked like it could split apart.

He clapped, "Very good! You all did well. Now, your next test is to fight me."

Whitewing Siren blinked, "Excuse me?"

Darkwing Knight gripped his sword, "Be on guard, guys. Something tells me he's serious."

"You gotta be kidding," Harp Note argued. "Isn't he just a doctor?"

Imperer Spear nodded, "And it's all of us against just him."

Ryuki was calm, "If you're so sure, then come and attack me."

Rockman frowned. Ryuki was goading them into attacking. Unfortunately, the bait was too good to pass up.

"You asked for it!" Harp Note said. **"Pulse Song!"** She launched her musical blast at Ryuki but he simply slapped it away and dashed over to Harp Note.

"You'll have to do better than that," he said as he punched her in the gut, sending her flying into a wall. "Being able to handle deadly machines is one thing, and you have shown you were able to fight your enemies."

"Misora!" Imperer Spear called as he dashed over to Ryuki, **"Strike Vent! Gaia Greaves!"** He kicked wildly at Ryuki, but the doctor evaded his kicked with unbelievable speed.

Ryuki then curled his fingers into claws and grabbed Imperer Spear by the helmet, "You remind me of Craig, Subaru-kun. Determined and ferocious. However, have you faced an opponent that left you completely outclassed?" He spun for a minute and tossed Imperer Spear into the air and formed a ball of fire in his hands as he launched it at Imperer Spear. The fireball exploded, sending Imperer Spear crashing into the ceiling before he plummeted roughly to the floor, smoking.

**"Sword Vent! Wing Slasher!"** Whitewing Siren twirled her staff/glaive, trying to hit Ryuki, but he just dodged the blades as if they were nothing. He then slammed a fist into her gut, causing her to double over. He withdrew his fist and she fell forward.

Ryuki continued, "Have you ever faced an enemy so powerful, that you needed to call upon not only your power, but the power of your comrades?"

"Enough of the lecture!" Darkwing Knight roared as he rushed forward with his Dark Lance.

Ryuki rolled his eyes as he charged forward. Darkwing Knight's eyes widened in shock as the Dr. Hasuma vanished from his line of vision. The next thing he knew, an elbow was being slammed into his face, sending him flying backwards.

**"Strike Vent! Saber Claws! Geki Waza! Hyou Hyou Zan!"** Taiga Axe jumped up and raised his claws but Ryuki summoned his Keyblade to not only block the attack but raised his foot and kicked Taiga Axe in the face, HARD!

Ryuki continued his lecture, "You ever faced an enemy that it was like an ant facing an elephant?"

"Tora!" Otome called.

Hikari gasped, "Len-kun!"

Ichijyo sighed, "They don't really stand a chance against him, to be honest."

Takada nodded, "Yeah, I mean he's way stronger than us."

"You mean _you_," Ichijyo retorted.

"Rule three of battle: never underestimate an opponent because of a number advantage," Ryuki said but blinked as someone grabbed him from behind.

"Same goes to you pal!" GekiViolet growled as he bent backward so he could bash Ryuki head to the ground.

Ryuki, in retaliation, raised his legs upward and broke free of GekiViolet, flipping his body around so his head was now on the chest and his legs near GekiViolet head, it was the Denpa Ningen that hit the ground, with Ryuki getting up without breaking a sweat.

Ryuki dismissed his Keyblade and eyed the remaining Denpa Ningen: Riderman, Verde Mirage, and Rockman.

Riderman glanced at his girlfriend, "Set-chan, let's take him together." She nodded and they charged at him from different sides. Riderman started first, **"Machine Gun Arm!"** He launched his bullets at Ryuki who put up a telekinetic shield to block as he rushed forward.

Ryuki then got in his face and muttered, **"Hasuma-ryuu... Sakura Teikiatsu (Cherry Blossom Cyclone)!"** He performed several tornado kicks which used cherry blossoms made of Ki to blind Riderman as he was quickly pummeled. Riderman dropped like a sack of potatoes and Ryuki continued, "When you choose to become a hero, it's not something that you can quit. It becomes your entire being, your identity. Sure, you can discard your costume, but deep down you're a hero. You can never stop being a hero when you really are a true hero. It's in your soul." He turned and faced Verde Mirage, who was glaring at him hard.

"You'll pay for that..." She said ominously as she launched her yo-yo at Ryuki, wrapping him in the strong wire as she slotted a card into her chameleon head-shaped pouch. **"Final Vent! Topsy Turvy!"**

From a corner of the ceiling, a green, mechanical chameleon revealed itself as it lashed out with its tongue. Verde Mirage turned on her heels and did a back flip as her feet were grabbed by the tongue and swung her into Ryuki and she grabbed him. They flew into the air and they did a vertical spin as Verde Mirage slammed Ryuki's head into the ground, kicking up dust from the impact. However, the dust cleared and Ryuki was unharmed as Verde Mirage was unconscious at his feet.

Makoto gaped, "No way...!"

"He took them all out..." Otome gawked.

Kotonoha looked to Rockman, who was doing nothing, "Please, do something, Kazuki-kun..." She looked to the older men in the room, "He's not just a doctor, is he?"

Warren shook his head, "No, he's not. He's one of A.R.M.O.R.'s founding members, ranked at Level 11 and he's second only to me. Hasuma Ryuki, veterinarian, Head Physician, Director of D.O.R.A...and also an experienced hero. He's a pacifist, to be honest but he's still one of our best."

Makoto gaped, "How can he be a pacifist?"

Ichijyo explained, "He doesn't like to fight, but that doesn't mean he doesn't know how."

Takada nodded, "He follows a strict code. He never fights unless somebody else starts, but he tries to negotiate too. However, when all else fails, then it's time to kick butt. He only does it to protect people, though."

Ichijyo added, "Not many people can match his power when he goes all out. However, all I see is him holding back."

The teens gawked at the goth, "HOLDING BACK?"

Warren was silent as he eyed the battle, _'What will you do now, Kazuki?'_

Ryuki walked toward Rockman, "The path of a hero never ends. Even if your life ends, someone will continue the legacy in your name." He stopped and the two stared each other down, their auras forming a red dragon (Ryuki) and blue dragon (Kazuki), "So I ask you, Kazuki-kun, are you all willing to walk the path of heroes knowing that it may end with a short life and a quick death?"

Rockman looked to his right, "Ken-chan, did you get all that?"

The floating robot deactivated its camouflage, "Yes sir! Combat data and speech has been recorded and being fed to you."

Ryuki smirked, "So, you've been recording me."

Kotonoha smiled. She remembered that Kazuki always kept records of his battles for reference and strategy. This battle was no exception.

Rockman faced the director of D.O.R.A. "If I wasn't willing to become a hero, I wouldn't have merged with War-Rock and become Rockman; nor would have I joined A.R.M.O.R." He then smirked, "And I'm definitely not gonna die anytime soon. You can count on that!"

Ryuki smiled, "Good answer! Then I guess that's it for the warm up." He held a card in his hand, "Henshin!" He slid the card into his belt buckle and then split the buckle open, revealing a golden dragon crest. Crimson energy shards erupted from the belt and surrounded him before converging onto his body, donning him in a suit of armor. The bodysuit was black with red jagged patterns on the sleeves and legs. He wore red gauntlets and boots. On his torso he wore red armor with broad shoulders and the chest plate resembled a dragon's face with glowing yellow eyes and a silver stripe running down the middle. Near the collar was a gold dragon crest. The helmet on his head sported large, red triangular eyes with white spikes under them that extended to the back and a silver mouth plate. "Kamen Rider...Draco!" He summoned his Keyblade, "Now, let's begin!"

**"Rock Buster!"** Rockman called as he launched rapid fire blasts at Draco. He blocked the shots with his Keyblade and Rockman readied another tactic, **"Battle Card! Predation! Saber!"** His left arm formed into a blade and the two fighters dashed toward one another. Sparks danced in the air as their blades clashed, one parrying the other's strikes. **"Battle Card! Predation! Wide Saber!"** The blade's tip widened as Rockman performed a horizontal slash that was evaded by a jump from Draco.

Draco guided his Keyblade in a stabbing formation as he descended upon Rockman, "You'll have to do better than that!"

**"Battle Card! Predation! Long Saber!"** He pointed his sword arm upward and the blade extended towards Draco.

Draco saw the blade coming and did a mid-air spin to avoid the blade piercing his body as he landed on the ground. "Clever," he chided. Draco stabbed his Keyblade forward, shouting, **"Rapid Wild Shot!"** The tip of his Keyblade glowed and then fired multiple beams which spread out in all directions. They were homing lasers.

**"Battle Card! Predation! Spread Shot!"** Rockman matched the volley with his own. The blasts collided with each other, causing miniature explosions as they kicked up clouds of dust.

Draco called out another attack, **"Terra Shock!"** He slammed the Keyblade on the floor which sent out a burst of energy straight through the ground and explode right from under Rockman.

The rocks collided against Rockman as he tumbled across the floor, _'OK, let's try up close and personal...'_ **"Battle Card! Predation! Dragon Nails plus Area Steal!"** His clawed gauntlets formed and he disappeared in a blur before he got in Draco's face.

"Guard!" Draco called out and a barrier erected itself around him to shield him from all angle attacks. At the same time he blasted Rockman backwards with telekinesis.

Rockman's feet skidded across the floor as he eyed Draco, _'Telekinetic, huh? Just like Nee-san...'_ **"Battle Card! Predation! Vulcan Bazooka!"** His arm turned into the volcanic cannon and Rockman aimed and fired, launching a stream of fire at Draco.

Draco flicked his wrist, bending the stream and sending it flying back at Rockman.

Takada face-palmed, "Fire against a pyrokinetic? Not a good idea!"

"Kazuki-kun!" Kotonoha called out of worry.

"Like I didn't see that coming!" Rockman proclaimed. **"Raikou no Yoroi!"** Electricity surged through his body a formed a layered shield that protected him from getting burned. He jumped up and pointed with his two fingers, **"Ryuu no Kokyuu!"** He fired a blast of electric energy that took the form of a dragon as it charged at the Kamen Rider.

Ryuki was calm as he said, **"Hasuma-ryuu...Enjouryuu Shouten (Blazing Dragon Ascension)!"** A dragon of fire formed and launched at the other dragon, roaring.

The two dragons collided and exploded as Rockman emerged from the smoke cloud and crossed is arms in an X, "One more...!" He opened his mouth and launched another blast at Draco.

Draco called out, **"HYPER CLOCK UP!"** The blast went right through just as he blurred from sight. Instantly, Rockman felt several blows hitting his body before he was sent flying to crash against the wall. Then, he felt the edge of the Keyblade pressed under his chin.

"Speed trumps power," Draco stated. "No point in having all that power if it doesn't hit its mark."

Rockman chuckled, "You got a point there...Ryuki-sensei... But...you might wanna call this one a draw..."

Draco arched an eyebrow behind his helmet, "And why is that?"

"Otherwise...you might end up...losing your head..."

Draco glanced at his neck and saw Verde Mirage's buzz saw yo-yo wrapped round his neck, with Rockman holding the string.

Kotonoha smiled, "He did it!"

Ichijyo sighed, "If Ryuki wasn't so busy playing around, he would've beaten this boy by now."

"He's supposed to be gauging Kazuki's abilities," Warren reminded.

"So this means the new kid passes," Takada assumed.

Draco teleported to escape Rockman's grasp and then nailed him with a knee in the gut. Draco whispered, "Teleporter, remember?"

"Ugh..." Rockman grunted before he collapsed.

"Kazuki-kun!" Kotonoha gasped.

"That would be a 'no'," Ichijyo quipped.

* * *

"OK, you should be good to go!" Michiru, a nurse in white, said to Sekai who was lying on a bed with a icepack on her head. (Michiru is voiced by Nakahara Mai)

"OUCH!" Joji yelled in pain as Hana, a nurse in black, was bandaging his stomach.

"Oh, quit your whining, big baby," Hana muttered. (Hana is voiced Watanabe Akeno)

"How do you feel?" Ryuki asked after tying a bandage around Kazuki's head.

"A little sore," Kazuki replied. "I didn't factor in teleportation..."

Ryuki shrugged, "A simple mistake. Consider yourself lucky that it was all just a test. That kind of pre-victory cockiness could get you killed. Now then, why don't we get you all geared up?"

The Denpa Ningen all blinked with confusion.

* * *

Kazuki and the others gawked at what they saw in one of A.R.M.O.R.'s garages. In front of them were ten Honda DN-1 motorcycles, each with a paint job that matched their respective Denpa-Ningen riders.

Subaru's bike was black and brown with gold horns over the rear view mirrors and his symbol, a golden gazelle head, was on the front right side.

Misora's bike was dark pink and her symbol, a golden eighth note, was on the front left side.

Tora's bike was white with blue tiger stripes and his gold tiger symbol was on the rear left side.

Gou's bike was purple and black as a golden wolf head was on the rear left side.

Len's bike was midnight blue with silver plating on the front and his bat symbol was on the front left side.

Sekai's bike was white with gold accents and her swan symbol was on the front right side.

Setsuna's bike was lime green and her chameleon symbol was on the rear left side.

Jouji's bike was black and blue with red highlights and a gold mantis head was on the rear left side.

Kotonoha's bike was red and silver and her symbol, the Star Sapphire, was on the front right side.

Kazuki's bike was metallic blue, with silver trim, and his **"Hope"** symbol was placed on the front of the bike.

Ryuki began, "These are custom bikes, developed by one of A.R.M.O.R.'s best engineers, and they are all for you."

"Awesome!" Subaru cried.

"Sugoi!" Misora cheered.

Len grinned, "Nice!"

Setsuna grinned.

Jouji checked out his bike, "Sweet wheels!"

Gou inspected his own, "Very impressive."

Similar reactions were shared among the teens and AM/FM life forms.

"So these bikes are really ours?" Sekai asked.

Ryuki nodded, "These bikes were specially designed for all of you." He then noticed someone and smiled, "Ah, Yuji-kun!"

The young man, known as Yuji, was about 18 and had black, spiky, hair with four bangs, styled like horns and had red, lightning bolt-shaped, streaks in each bang. He had dark blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He wore blue jeans, black, shin-high boots, and a black sleeveless shirt with a red stencil of a serpentine dragon, with its body in a circle as the head met the tail and the wings stretched outward.

He was cleaning his hands with a rag as he walked up to the group.

"Morning, Hasuma-kanchou," Yuji greeted. (Yuji is voiced by Seto Koji) He bowed to the group and they bowed in return. "I'm Fudo Yuji."

Kazuki approached the older teen and smiled, "I'm Ryuunosuke Kazuki! Yoroshiku!" They shook hands. "So, did you make these bikes?"

Yuji nodded, "My dad taught me when I was younger. The Denpa Racers are equipped with weaponry that can deal damage to ANY Denpa-based life form. These bikes can also read your Battle Cards and augment your abilities." He noticed Tora biting on one of the handle bars, "Though, they are NOT edible." He saw Sekai, Makoto, and Otome, and he glared for a second. "Anyway, just name your bikes so the DNA recognition locks can activate."

"Riding Melody," Misora called. The bike beeped in confirmation.

Subaru was next as he named his vehicle, "Gazelle Charger."

Then Len named his, "Dark Glider."

Sekai gave her bike the name, "White Valkyrie."

Setsuna didn't need to think too long for her bike's name, "Mirage Veiler."

Jouji named his, "Fight Hopper."

Gou called his, "Alpha Dasher."

Tora grinned ad he named his, "Frozen Hunter!"

Kotonoha gave a thoughtful look and said, "Red...Wyvern."

Kazuki walked up to his bike as he ran his palm along the surface, "I'll call you, the Ryuusei Striker!"

Ryuki then revealed a briefcase and opened it to reveal ten wrist watches, "These watches will keep all of you in contact with A.R.M.O.R. and each other. You can also use them to summon a Liner or a Dimensional Rift that can transport civilians out of a dangerous area or even transport yourselves and your enemies to an unpopulated area."

Kazuki attached the watch to his right wrist and beamed, "Can this day get any better?"

Ryuki grinned, "That's not all."

"Huh?"

"Press the button above Ryuusei Striker's gas tank," Yuji instructed.

Kazuki did and a secret compartment opened up from the bottom and slid out. Inside was a blue sword, styled like an engine, with a card slot for the guard.

Kazuki picked up the sword and gazed at the curved blade, "A sword...?"

Ryuki nodded, "The Denpa Charge Blade, developed by A.R.M.O.R.'s Science Department. If you slot in any combination of three sword and elemental-based Battle Cards, you can create powerful attacks that vary in strength and strategy."

Kazuki looked to Ryuki and Yuji, "Thank you both!"

* * *

A few hours later, the gang went out to check out the rest of the King's Terminal. The couples went on their own to check out what they were interested in, but Kazuki was by himself. He said he wanted to check something out alone, so Kotonoha was with Misora and Subaru. He was in the kin's Terminal Mall. He walked through the halls as he scanned the windows of several shops with his eyes.

"What are you looking for?" War-Rock inquired.

"Don't worry about it," Kazuki replied as he continued to scan the windows.

"Geez, what's got your panties in a twist?" the dog FM retorted.

He sighed, "It' something very important, and that's all I can say."

"Fine," the FM surrendered.

Kazuki then spotted a jewelry store and smiled, "Found one!"

From a distance, KRD-Kotonoha was walking with a few bags in the basket of a stroller. In the stroller was a baby girl with bright blue eyes, fair skin, and pitch black, short, hair.

_"What should we do now, Kotonoha-sama?"_ Athena asked through their link.

"Maybe we can pick up a snack for Ryuji-kun," KRD-Kotonoha suggested. She then looked down to the baby that was facing her, "What do you think, Kohana-chan?" The baby, Kohana, giggled cutely, making her mother giggle as well. She then looked up and blinked when she saw Kazuki entering a jewelry store. "Isn't that Ryuunosuke-kun?"

_"You're right,"_ Athena agreed. _"But why would he go into a jewelry store?"_

KRD-Kotonoha giggled, "I think I know!"

Kazuki was in the jewelry store, scanning the cases to find what he was looking for.

"Oh, Kazuki-kun, you shouldn't have!"

"Waaagghhh!" Kazuki jumped as he quickly turned around to face, "Koto-chan!" He looked closer and saw that she was older and had her hair in a ponytail. "Oh, Katsura-san..." He took a deep breath, "I almost had a heart attack...!"

KRD-Kotonoha giggled, "Gomen, Ryuunosuke-kun, I just couldn't resist. So, if you're here that must mean that Warren-san invited you into A.R.M.O.R."

He nodded, "Hai."

She smiled, "Congratulations!"

Kazuki then blinked as he saw the stroller. He went around to the front and saw a baby girl and he smiled, "Is she your daughter?"

KRD-Kotonoha nodded, "Say hi, Kohana-chan." The baby giggled when she saw Kazuki.

Kazuki got closer and tickled her cheek with his finger, "Nice to meet you, Kohana-chan!" She grabbed the finger and started sucking on it. He looked back to KRD-Kotonoha, "It's obvious that you and Koto-chan have great taste in names!"

She grinned, "So, Ryuunosuke-kun, what are you doing here?"

He panicked, "Please don't tell!" He leaned in close and whispered, "I'm looking for a ring for Koto-chan..."

"I kind of figured," she retorted. "Would you like some help?"

Kazuki frowned softly, "I wanted to do this on my own... But I guess it's OK, as long as it's you. What did you have in mind?"

She grinned playfully, "You know, if I were her, and I know I am, I think I'd like a...(whisper)."

* * *

Kazuki walked into Warren's office after being called in, "You wanted to see me, Smith-san?"

Warren looked up from his PSP, "Oh, hey there! Come in!" Kazuki entered the office and took a seat in front of Warren's desk. "I know you'll be heading home soon, so I wanted to give you a small assignment."

He nodded, "OK. So what did you have in mind?" Warren opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a black box. He then put it on the desk.

Kazuki opened the box and blinked when he saw five Flash Drives, "USBs?"

Warren explained, "Those USBs contain data on five separate Rider Systems. I'd like _you_ to analyze and study them; and create new systems."

"You want me to create new Kamen Riders?" Kazuki blinked.

"In a nutshell, yes. I understand that your Kotonoha's father is CEO of Smart Brain in your world, right?" Kazuki nodded. "Good, then ask him for help, if you can. Smart Brain has great technology and seeing as how he helped raise you, I'm sure he won't have many objections."

"But...what should I tell him?" Kazuki asked.

"If you have to, tell him the truth," Warren shrugged. "Oh, and there's no actual deadline. But I'd like you to finish the systems as soon as possible. A.R.M.O.R. always needs more Riders to help protect the Multiverse."

Kazuki stood up from his seat and saluted, "You can count on me, Smith-kanchou!" He realized, "Oh, and there was something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"Shoot."

"Ken-chan, open up the file for Project G!"

* * *

The Denpa Gang was now in the ChronoLiner, on their way back to their home world. Kazuki and Kotonoha were in their cabin, having dinner together. However, Kazuki had been silent ever since they left and Kotonoha was worried. Very worried. She saw that her boyfriend was deep in thought, judging by the look on his face.

Kazuki then broke the silence and asked, "Koto-chan, do you remember when we first met?"

She smiled, "How could I forget? It was when we were children. Kazuko-san was 10, and we were 5 years old. You were hiding behind your father when he and Otou-san introduced us to each other." She giggled, "You were so shy! It was cute!"

He nodded, "I remember that day too. When I first saw you, you were so beautiful to me that I could barely breathe. You approached me and reached your hand out to me, with a bright smile on your face. I hadn't realized it back then, but I fell in love with you right then and there. When I got home that day after playing with you, I said to myself, "I will be with her forever!" That was the vow I had made that day. Every day I made time to be with my family and you. We did everything together, from playing games to even taking baths together. Manami-san had even gone the extra mile and helped raise me like a son of her own. As we grew up, you became even more beautiful, but other boys saw this as well and only had lust in their eyes. I smelled their lust and became angry as I fought to keep them away from you." He chuckled, "I guess I was a bit feral when I was younger."

Kotonoha had to ask, "Kazuki-kun, what brought all this up?"

"Please, just let me finish. When I became Rockman, thanks to War-Rock, I saw that power as a new way to protect you. It's because of you that I decided to become a hero."

"Kazuki-kun," she sniffled. She knew Kazuki was always honest about his feelings, when it came to her. They were best friends, after all. She didn't know what she had done to deserve such a loving boyfriend, but she thanked Kami-sama that they were together.

"Fighting Ryuki-sensei reminded me how short life is and that this job is very dangerous. I even came close to death several times, just from fighting the FMs. I've also realized that if I don't act now, then all the important things in life I haven't experienced yet will be lost forever. That is why I need to ask you this..."

He got up from his seat and got down on one knee. He then, to Kotonoha's shock, pulled out a black velvet box and opened it to reveal a ring with a red and blue, yin-yang, stone. The kanji inscribed in the red stone read, "Love" while the kanji in the blue stone red, "Hope".

"Katsura Kotonoha," Kazuki spoke as he gazed into her eyes, "will you marry me?"

She didn't even have to think of an answer, as tears of absolute joy ran down her face before she glomped the boy and locked lips with him.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Bushido: That's it for this chapter! The Denpa Gang are now part of A.R.M.O.R., got new gear, and Kazuki even proposed! As I always say, good shit! Some of the characters in this chapter you may recognize belong to their respective creators. Fudo Yuji, however, is my very first OC. Hope you guys like this one and keep on Rockin'!


	25. The Jumper!

Episode 25: The Jumper!

Kazuki was in his room, sitting at his desk as he watched a video of a black and silver Kamen Rider, with red lines on his body and yellow eyes, fighting what seemed to be a gray and white, armored, humanoid. They fought for several minutes and another humanoid arrived to the fight, the two double-teaming the Rider. The Rider then changed as his chest plate opened up and his eyes changed from yellow to red before vanishing. A second later, he reappeared after ten seconds and the two creatures burst into blue flames before they crumbled like dust.

"So, Kamen Rider Faiz can change his form to achieve a short burst of speed that renders him invisible to enemy eyes..." he muttered as he saw Faiz change back into his default form. "But it seems to be limited." He then clicked his mouse as he scrolled through blueprints and images of other similar Riders, such as Kaixa, Delta, Psyga, and Orga. "That's right, Lucy-san uses the Orga System right now..." He then opened another window that showed half of a 3D wire model of a suit of armor that had mechanical wings with fans in them. "This one's the first..." he muttered to himself, "But I haven't thought of a name yet."

"Just be glad that Kotonoha's dad decided to help you out," War-Rock spoke.

Kazuki nodded as he recalled the day that he and Kotonoha had spoken with her father, Kiyouji.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_The day after they returned from A.R.M.O.R. HQ, Kazuki and Kotonoha had gone to visit her father, the CEO of Smart Brain, in his office. They had requested a private appointment with him and the man was only happy to accept. Alone in his office, Kazuki took a deep breath and spent an hour explaining what had happened to him ever since he met War-Rock up to now. To say that Kiyouji Katsura was surprised would be an understatement. He was even more surprised when he learned that the two teens were now engaged. Kiyouji still thought they were rushing things a bit but saw that Kotonoha was happy and he knew that Kazuki would make an excellent husband, as well as a future heir to Smart Brain. Right now, Kazuki had come to Kiyouji for help._

_"So, let me get this straight, Kazuki," Kiyouji began. "You now work for a secret organization whose purpose is to maintain peace throughout the...um...Multiverse, right?"_

_Kazuki nodded, "Koto-chan's an agent of A.R.M.O.R. as well, but she can't do any field work, since she's pregnant." Kotonoha nodded._

_The man nodded in understanding, "Right, and now you come and ask me to lend you Smart Brain's resources to develop these..."Rider" Systems?"_

_"Hai. It's my first assignment as an agent and I was hoping you would help me, Kiyouji-san."_

_Kotonoha gazed into her father's eyes, "Won't you please help Kazuki-kun, Otou-san?"_

_Kiyouji shook his head in amusement, "You must have some crazy adventures, Kazuki. OK, you've got my full support!"_

_The two teens smiled, "Arigato!"_

_He laughed, "Now what kind of man would I be if I didn't help out my future son-in-law? Ha ha ha ha!"_

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

Kazuki was thankful that Kiyouji was so cooperative. He was a strict man, when Kotonoha was concerned, but he treated Kazuki as if he were family.

"What Sei-nii doing?"

"Waaagghh!" Kazuki quickly turned in his chair to see Tora staring at him. "Tora...don't do that!"

"Gomen," Tora apologized.

"How did you get in here, anyway?"

"Sei-nii's window was open." Kazuki sweat-dropped. It looked like Tora still had trouble with the concept of doors. "So, whatcha doing?"

Kazuki turned back to his monitor as he replied, "Studying some files Smith-san gave me so I can develop some new Rider Systems."

Tora looked over Kazuki's shoulder and asked, "Rider? You mean like GenJyuKen?"

Kazuki shook his head, "Ryuji's belt is different as it uses a device similar to a train pass. These Riders use cell phones, in conjunction with their belts, as their transformation devices." He looked to the tiger boy. "So, how's Otome?"

Tora smiled, "Oto-hime having a nap after snoo snoo, so Tora came over to see Sei-nii!"

Kazuki cocked an eyebrow, "Snoo snoo?"

"Um...I think you call it...sex...I think..." Again, Kazuki sweat-dropped. "So, how long has Sei-nii been working on these?"

"A few days," the electrokinetic answered.

"Isn't Sei-nii tired**?**"

"I'm fine."

Tora smiled, "Then why doesn't Sei-nii make snoo snoo with his Hime? That ought to make Sei-nii feel better!"

Kazuki developed an X-vein as a blush creeped up on his face, "Tora..."

"Hai?"

*ZAP!*

*ZAP!*

Kotonoha was on her way up the stairs to check on Kazuki. He had been working on the Rider Systems for several days now and she was getting worried about her fiancé. She giggled to herself. She had always dreamed of being married to her childhood friend and now her dream had come true.

She was on her way to his door when it suddenly slammed open with a frightened Tora running out of the room like a lunatic. His hair was slightly singed as were his clothes as he made his way down the stairs and out the front door.

"Get back here, you little fur-ball!" Kazuki yelled angrily as he shook his fist that surged with electricity.

Kotonoha blinked as she followed Kazuki into his room, "What happened?"

He sighed as he landed in his chair, "Tora was just being his annoying self."

She giggled, "If he was here, then he must be worried about you."

"I guess."

She then placed herself in his lap and Kazuki wrapped his arms around Kotonoha's waist, placing a hand on her stomach and rubbing the surface.

"Is that one of the Rider Systems?" she asked as she eyed a window on his monitor.

"Yeah," he nodded.

She frowned softly, "You've been working in your room for days. I think you need to relax." She then got a light bulb and grinned, "I'll be right back!" She hopped off Kazuki's lap, much to the boy's chagrin, and darted out of the room.

"Where do you think she's going?" War-Rock asked.

"No idea," Kazuki replied.

"Ta-da!" Kotonoha cried as she bounced into Kazuki's room. He gawked when he saw what she was wearing. It was a French maid outfit with an apron babydoll with unlined cups, chemise stomach fabric, a bow she wore in her hair, and a matching ruffled bikini. "Do you like it, Kazuki-kun? I bought at the Terminal before we left!"

Kazuki was drooling when he saw her. Her visible curves, her bouncing breasts that were suffocated by the bikini and were begging for air... He could catch her scent as it lingered in the room and he found it intoxicating.

War-Rock saw the look on his face and said, "I'm out of here!" He then phased through the door.

She then sashayed over to Kazuki as sat frozen in his chair, "Would you like me to service you, Goushujin-sama?"

Kazuki was still drooling like an idiot as blood trailed from his nose and sat there, staring at her boobs.

She giggled as he guided his eyes to hers, "Keep staring so hard and you might go blind."

She got on her knees as she pulled Kazuki's pants down slightly, enough to release his erection. She blushed as she gazed at the erect muscle and grabbed the base and gave the head a soft kiss. She then moved her hand up and down his shaft as she slowly licked her way to his head, making Kazuki shiver with pleasure. She twirled her tongue around his head and used her free hand to massage his balls. He grunted as he already felt his meat pulsing and fought back the urge to cum. Kotonoha was doing this for him and he wanted to enjoy every second of it. She then took his erect cock into her mouth and moaned on him before she began bobbing on him, her saliva bathing his warm meat as she licked and sucked on her lover's dick.

Kazuki ran a hand through her silky hair and moaned, "Koto-chan...that feels great..."

She released him for a second but didn't stop jerking him off, her cheeks a healthy red. "You can cum whenever you want, Goushujin-sama," she welcomed. "Don't hold back and let me drink you..."

With that she engulfed his hot flesh again and worked faster on him as she slurped him harder, faster, and louder. Kazuki heard the lewd sounds that were coming from Kotonoha's mouth and found it more arousing as he held her head and moaned louder as he felt his release drawing ever closer.

"Koto-chan...gonna cum...!"

That was the signal she needed to deep throat him and drink his seed as he flooded her mouth with his hot cum. Some semen trailed down her neck but she wiped it up with her hand and licked her hand sensually, lapping up the hot fluid that was fired from her lover.

"You're not done yet, Goushujin-sama."

Kazuki shook his head as he grabbed her hand and guided her to his lap. She gasped when she felt his cock press up against her ass and he reached around to grab her breasts and she moaned as she was being fondled.

He whispered into her ear, "Now it's my turn to make you feel good, Hime-chan."

He fondled her left breast with his left hand as his right hand snaked its way down to her panties and reached into her fabric, making Kotonoha moan as Kazuki brushed his hand against her pubic hair and reached her moist lips. He traced the skin with his fingers before he inserted a digit into her waiting pussy. She moaned more as Kazuki inserted another finger into her and began pumping gently, remembering that she was pregnant and didn't want to harm the baby. He pumped his fingers slowly as the pleasure in Kotonoha's body slowly rose like a volcano, ready to blow.

"A little harder...*pant* Kazuki-kun...!" She moaned as she ground her ass against Kazuki's still-pulsing cock, pre already leaking from him.

He kissed her neck as he grabbed the zipper to her outfit and pulled it down. He then licked at her back to taste her creamy skin, making the girl arch her back and freeze in place.

"Kazuki-kun...make me cum! Do it! I'm cumming...! AAAHHHH!" She screamed as she came all over his hand and soaked her panties, panting as she came back down from her orgasm. She got off of Kazuki and pulled him out of his chair, sitting him down on the edge of the bed as she removed her soaked panties and mounted him.

"You sure you wanna do this, Koto-chan?" he asked with hesitation in his voice.

"What's wrong?" she blinked.

"Well, you're still in your first trimester, and I don't wanna hurt you or the babies by accident."

She smiled as she kissed him on the lips, "It's fine. I spoke with Ryuki-sensei before we left and there's no risk with us having sex."

He nodded slowly, "OK, but this will be the only time we have sex during your first trimester. The risk may be low, but I don't wanna push our luck."

She kissed him again and smiled, "You're so sweet!"

Kazuki returned the smile and lifted her as he positioned himself beneath her entrance. He held her firm and soft rear as he slid his cock into her pussy and the girl moaned loudly as his cock filled her pussy. He then began to thrust up as he held her and she put her own effort into it as she rotated her hips and ground her body against him. Kazuki bit on her bikini and pulled down her top to see her tits bouncing up and down in his face. He grabbed one nipple in his mouth and sucked on it like a newborn as he enjoyed the taste of his lover's tender nipple. He sped up his motions as he felt his second release approaching and they both moaned/grunted as the pleasure and heat rose to passionate levels.

"Kazuki-kun! More! Fuck me more! Oh god, I'm gonna cum...! Make me cum hard, Ryuu-kun!"

"Koto-chan...! Such a hot pussy! I feel like my dick's gonna melt...!" He pumped into her a little harder as he slammed into her one more time.

They both screamed each other's names as the both came, their juices mixing as they leaked out of Kotonoha and soaked Kazuki's crotch. They panted as he lay back and rested his head on the pillow, and Kotonoha was lying on top of him.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Better," he replied as he wrapped his arms around her. "Let's get some sleep."

She giggled, "Oyasumi, Ryuu-kun."

"Oyasumi, Hime-chan."

* * *

It was two weeks later when Warren was in his office, with Kazuki and Ryuki in front of him. In his hands was a newspaper and a frown was on his face.

"Looks like trouble," Warren stated as he tossed the newspaper. The headline read: "Kidnapper Strikes Again! Girls have Gone Missing!"

Kazuki nodded, "I've heard. A lot of girls have been disappearing this past two weeks. The principal called school to be cancelled until the kidnapper is caught."

Ryuki frowned as he read the article, "No signs of forced entry were found as the girl seemingly disappeared from her room without a trace. Police are baffled as the only thing left at the scene is a letter signed by "The Jumper"."

"Maybe it's one of the FMs," War-Rock suggested.

Kazuki shook his head, "It's possible, but there's nothing they could gain by kidnapping girls."

Warren noticed the look on Ryuki's face, "You OK, Ryuki?"

Ryuki growled as he gripped the paper in his hands, burning it to ashes with his pyrokinesis, "This guy is dead... No one should take advantage of young girls!"

Kazuki nodded, "I feel the same way! Otou-chan taught me that women are precious and should be treated like a princess. Obviously, this guy needs to go down; hard!"

Ryuki grinned to the young electrokinetic, "I'm glad you feel the same way, Kazuki-kun. You know what I do to rapists?"

"What? Burn them?"

"I shoot them in the balls!"

Kazuki shrugged, "I would shock the hell out of them but your way works too."

Warren smiled, "Well, since you two are so enthusiastic about this, this will be Kazuki's first field mission with Ryuki in charge."

They stood up and saluted, "Hai, Smith-kanchou!"

* * *

Shotaro was in the room of another girl that had gone missing. He spoke to the girl's parents and he was told that she was a good girl and would never run away from home and such. He checked every nook and cranny of the room and found no signs of forced entry.

"Just like the others," he frowned. He then saw a piece of paper off the corner of his eye and walked to a desk. He picked up a piece of paper and it read, _"The Jumper."_ "OK, this Jumper-bastard is getting n my nerves..." He then pulled out his phone, "Philip, got anything?"

_"In a word, 'no',"_ Philip replied over the other line. _"I've searched the Gaia Library several times and found nothing on this Jumper fellow."_

"There's no sign of a Dopant here either," Shotaro sighed.

_"Then we can rule out the possibility of a Gaia Memory being used in the abduction of these girls,"_ Philip reasoned.

"Not yet. Not until we find out who's responsible for this."

_"Well. I think I'll go to the library, so you know where to find me."_

He nodded and hung up before he left the room.

* * *

Kotonoha and Kazuki were in the Sakakino Library, enjoying some peace and quiet. Kotonoha was reading a romance novel while Kazuki was reading a book on mythology. He figured he could get some ideas for Rider features based on mythical creatures. The two were sitting together on a bench and Kazuki had an arm around Kotonoha's waist. He glanced over to her and saw that she had a pair of glasses on while she was reading. He blushed when he saw how cute she looked and he didn't go unnoticed.

She blinked, "What's wrong, Kazuki-kun?"

He sputtered, "It-it's nothing...! It's just...(he turned away) you look cute...in those glasses..." He blushed harder.

Kotonoha giggled and kissed him on the cheek, "And you look so cute when you blush!"

Kazuki blushed even harder and quickly stood up, "I'm gonna look for another book!" He stormed off and Kotonoha giggled even more. He walked around, scanning the shelves for another good read when he bumped into someone, several books falling out of their hands. "Sorry, I should look where I'm going."

The person he bumped into was a young man, about 18, and wore a yellow sweater, a green sleeveless coat, black shorts and black socks with matching sneakers. He had brown eyes, and his black and messy hair that was held up with a hair clip.

"The feeling's mutual," the boy smiled. "I always space out when I'm reading a book. I can tell that the same thing happens to you, Ryuunosuke Kazuki."

Kazuki glared, "How do you know my name?"

"Simple; I know everything. Plus I found out about you through Shotaro."

He blinked, "You know Detective Hidari?"

The boy nodded, "We're partners and I'm busy with my own investigations."

"You mean with the missing girls case in the city?"

"Yes, and they're not simply missing. They have been kidnapped."

Kazuki and War-Rock bugged, "Kidnapped?"

Kotonoha rounded the corner and found them, "Kazuki-kun, what's wrong?"

"This is a library remember?" Redder chided.

Kotonoha blinked when she saw the man, "Who are you?"

He smiled, "Oh, forgive me. My name is Philip."

Kotonoha bowed, "Konnichiwa. I'm Katsura Kotonoha and it's nice to meet you, Philip-san."

"The pleasure is all mine, Katsura Kotonoha-san," Phillip returned the greeting. "You know, your fiancé is really a great young man. I see great things for him in the future."

"Are you some sort of fortuneteller?" Kazuki asked as he thought about Tezuka.

"No, just very observant and I do know everything." Phillip tapped the side of his head. Kazuki cocked an eyebrow at his tone. "Well, enjoy your time in the library, you two." He gave them both a slight bow before moving along on his way.

"Who was that?" Kotonoha asked Kazuki.

"He's Detective Hidari's partner," Kazuki answered.

"He doesn't look like he works for the Satellite Police," Kotonoha stated.

"Maybe he's just a consultant and not one of their field officers," Kazuki shrugged.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryuki was walking around town and doing his own investigating. He had a list of the missing girls. Walking along next to him with a leash on was his dog, Brimstone. Despite the dog's appearance as a Doberman at the moment, it was only an illusion. Brimstone was actually a breed of hellhound known as a Kaizer. They inhabited a place which was once known as Azarath. Ryuki was now their master after he'd defeated their Alpha several years back.

The dog and his master were not alone. Ryuki had another partner, Joseph Pendragon. Joseph was a tall man with a partly muscular and partly athletic build with short blue hair. He was dressed in a sleeveless Chinese shirt with black pants and Kung Fu shoes. He also wore combat gloves and on his back was a dragon.

"So, what are we looking for?" Joseph asked Ryuki.

"A connection between the girls and why this 'Jumper' would want them," answered Ryuki. "Of course he might just like them young." The glare in his eyes was an intense one. He took cases like this very personally.

"Don't do anything crazy," advised Joseph. "You know how you get when you're angry." He'd seen Ryuki lose his temper. Everyone they knew had. It was a blazing inferno that was near unstoppable. Ryuki had even killed people in that state.

"Don't worry," Ryuki assured Joseph. "I'll be fine. I won't let my anger get the best of me." Brimstone nuzzled his snout against the back of Ryuki's hand. Joseph wasn't very convinced but he knew how to stop Ryuki if his rage ever took control.

The trio walked past the library just as Kazuki and Kotonoha were exiting. The teens spotted the doctor and the girl called, "Ryuki-sensei!"

"Oh, it's you two," said Ryuki, smiling.

"So, what's going on?" Kazuki asked.

Brimstone barked. Kotonoha knelt down and smiled at him. "Oh, what a cute doggy!" Kazuki rolled his eyes. "Is he yours, Ryuki-sensei."

"Yes, his name is Brimstone," Ryuki answered.

"Brimstone?" Kazuki repeated. That was on odd name for a dog.

"Anyway, can you round up everyone?" requested Ryuki. "We need to have a meeting."

"Gotcha."

* * *

The Denpa Gang, Ryuki's team, as well as Shotaro and Philip were at the Radish, in several booths discussing their next strategy.

"So, what should we do?" Len questioned.

"First off," Kazuki started, "Koto-chan, Otome and Hikari are gonna stay at my house tonight, with Nee-san. Tora roo."

Jouji blinked, "Why your place?"

"I'm not the only one who knows how to fight in my family. Nee-san knows how to go a few rounds. She'll take care of them while we're out on patrol tonight. Plus Tora will be there for extra security."

Tora saluted, "See-nii can trust Tora!"

Philip nodded, "Sounds like a good idea. Better to reduce the number of distractions as much as possible."

"What about us?" Sekai demanded, referring to Setsuna and herself, "We're A.R.M.O.R. agents too!" Setsuna nodded.

Kazuki shook his head, "No! I'm not gonna let my friends get abducted by some potential rapist!"

"Did you forget that we're Denpa Ningen too?" Sekai retorted. "We can handle it!"

Jouji looked to his short girlfriend, "You sure you wanna do this, Set-chan?"

She nodded, "If anything goes wrong, Verde will be with me."

"That's right!" the chameleon AM nodded. "Setsuna and I can handle anything!"

"And, of course, I'll be watching Sekai," Whitewing added.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Shotaro asked.

"We should start with what we know," Philip began. "This Jumper goes after young girls..."

"They've ranged from about 16 to 18 years of age..." Jouji continued.

"And they've been taken with no signs of forced entry within their rooms..." Kazuki frowned. "The only pattern I get is that this guy's targets were all in their late teens, but that doesn't tell us anything!"

Len spoke up, "Maybe we should set up some bait for this guy."

Kazuki blinked, "OK, but who's gonna be dumb enough to go with that?" All the males in the group looked to Kazuki with glowing red eyes. "What?" They moved closer and Kazuki sweat-dropped, "Why are you all looking at me like that...?" They grabbed his shoulders.

* * *

Outside the Radish:

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

* * *

A young girl was walking though the streets in the dead of night. She wore a black strapless dress under a black coat and her long, soft, black hair was let out. Around her neck was a black choker. She had beautiful storm blue eyes but she... or rather, _he_, was not happy.

"I...am going...to kill them...slowly..." Kazuki growled. The choker functioned as a voice synthesizer. (So Kazuki sounds like Hirano Aya right now)

_"Now, now, Kazuki," _Ryuki spoke though a microphone piece in Kazuki's ear, _"There were no other candidates."_

_"Besides,"_ Len laughed, _"you look hot with your hair down!"_

"I WON'T FORGET THIS!" Kazuki roared into his earpiece. "I WILL FRY YOU ALL! I WILL MASSACRE YOU! I'M TALKING SCORCHED EARTH, MUTHERFUCKERS!"

_"Ah, ah, ah,"_Shotaro chided. _"That's no way for a lady to speak." _He was watching Kazuki from a rooftop.

"ARGH!" Kazuki sighed and continued walking as he muttered, "At least Koto-chan isn't around to see this..."

_"Oh, Kazuki-kun! You look so adorable!" _He heard Kazuko and the other girls giggling in the background.

He groaned, "She's awake, isn't she...? I think I'm gonna be sick...!"

_"Kazuki,"_ Ryuki spoke, _"as an agent of A.R.M.O.R., sometimes you have to do embarrassing things to get the job done."_

_"Yeah, you'd be surprised at how many times I've forced Ryuki to go undercover as a girl,"_ Warren added.

Kazuki looked to the sky, "Kaa-chan, why do I have to look like a girl without trying...?"

"Why, hello there!"

Kazuki turned slightly to see a man in black pants, a white frilled shirt, black fingerless gloves, and a black cape. His face was covered by a silver mask with only narrow yellow eyes. He had black hair tied in a braid and wore a top hat with a cane in his hand.

_'This must be the Jumper...' _Kazuki thought.

The Jumper hooked around Kazuki's shoulder, "So, tell me. Why's a pretty young lady, like you, roaming around in the middle of the night?"

"Well, I'm board and there's nobody around to show me a good time," Kazuki sighed. He winked, "Wanna hang out with me?"

Jumper laughed, "Why, I'd be delighted, miss..."

"The name's Hikari," 'Hikari' smiled. "What's your name, big boy?"

"You can call me Beryl, sweetie!"

"Despite his complaining, Kazuki sure knows how to get into his role," Shotaro muttered as he watched through his binoculars.

_"Stand your positions and get ready to strike,"_Ryuki ordered.

'Hikari' smiled, "Well alright, but I should call my PARENTS first." But there was no answer

"Well, aren't you?" Beryl asked

"Oh well, just let me find my cell so I can call my PARENTS first, since I don't wanna let my PARENTS worry!" Again, there was no answer and 'Hikari' grew an X-vain on her head.

Beryl blinked, "Why do you keep saying 'parents' like that?"

"Because, apparently, my teammates are too stupid to realize that's the fucking signal!" Kazuki roared, finally fed up with the charade. He tore off his jacket and he revealed his true identity with his normal clothes on.

Beryl gasped and pointed, "CROSS-DRESSER!"

"I'M NOT A CROSS-DRESSER!" Kazuki roared. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING GIRL WITH MY HAIR DOWN!" He flashed his Transer, **"Denpa-Henkan! Ryuunosuke Kazuki! On-Air!" **Green flames covered his body and he was now Rockman.

Beryl looked around him and saw that Whitewing Siren, Verde Mirage, Darkwing Knight and Riderman had surrounded him. "So, you're Rockman?" he growled.

"Got that right," Rockman grinned. "And you're under arrest for all the kidnappings you've been busy with!"

"Well then, you'll have to catch me first!" He then jumped away from the group, reaching an impressive height and landing several feet away. He continued this and tried to escape from the group.

"Huh, dude got hops," Darkwing Knight commented.

"After him!" Draco ordered.

Riderman, Rockman, Draco, and Verde Mirage got on their bikes and gave chase from the street while Darkwing Knight and Whitewing Siren gave chase from the sky. Double joined the land group on his HardBoilder.

"He reminds me of a flea," Double observed from Jumper's...well, jumping.

Draco nodded, "It's possible that Jumper's been given some modifications to his body."

He jumped from building side to building side, criss-crossing thought the concrete jungle to the frustration of Whitewing Siren.

"Would you stop jumping around!" she roared as she brandished her glaive and dashed forward. She swung and Beryl turned to block with his cane.

He grinned behind his mask, "You'd do nicely!" He took off his hat and sucked Whitewing Siren into the hole.

"Siren!" Darkwing Knight called.

Rockman gasped, "What happened to Sekai?"

Draco growled, "He must have sub-space pocket in his hat.

_"Ryuki, things have just gotten more serious!"_ Warren said. _"You all need to take him down, now!"_

**"Sword Vent! Dark Lance!" **Darkwing Knight hoisted his lance and charged forward. "You're mine!"

"I don't think so!" Beryl laughed as he disappeared.

"What the...?"

Riderman blinked, "Where'd he go?"

Draco gasped, "Oh no! He's a..."

Beryl the reappeared on the back of Setsuna's bike and she looked back. She glared, "Dammit..."

He grinned, "You'll do nicely too." He then sucked her into his hat and jumped off the bike. The bike crashed without its rider.

Riderman gasped, "Setsuna!"

The other bikers stopped their bikes to glare at Beryl.

Rockman growled, "Bastard...what have you done to the girls?"

Beryl chuckled, "You don't have to worry about them, Cross dresser-san. As for me, I best on my way. Ciao!" He turned and jumped away, his back turned to Double.

"You won't get away that easily!" He clicked the button on a Giji Memory and slotted it into his watch.

**"SPIDER!"**

The yellow and black watch on Double's left arm turned into a mechanical spider and shot a dart at Beryl's cape. He then disappeared.

Double checked his watch and it got a blip, indicating that the tracker was working, "Wherever he's going, we'll find him."

Rockman turned to Draco, "Ryuki-sensei, what was that guy? I saw the space around him warp when he disappeared."

Draco frowned behind his helmet, "Beryl's a Jumper; a teleporter that can travel to any place in the universe, or Multiverse for that matter."

"But if I can track him, then he still must be in the city," Double pointed out.

Draco nodded, "Then let's hurry and track him down." He sped off with Double in the lead, leaving the Denpa Ningen.

Rockman looked over to Riderman, who was growling, and frowned sadly, "Jouji..."

Darkwing Knight patted his shoulder, "Don't worry, Jouji. We'll get her back and the other girls too."

Jouji nodded and they all took off Darkwing Knight still going by air as Rockman, Imperer Spear, and Riderman went by land.

Rockman then received a transmission through his helmet, "This is Rockman. Go ahead." He gasped, "WHAT?" He looked to his friends, "Beryl has Tora and the girls!"

Darkwing Knight growled, "Hikari... That asshole is DEAD!" He flew off at greater speed.

"NOT IF I GET TO HIM FIRST!" Rockman roared as electricity surged off his body and he sped down the street.

* * *

Beryl teleported into a mausoleum that was the size of a house, and grinned. In the room were many young girls, all incredibly beautiful, and scared out of their minds. Among them were Kazuko and the others. Tora was tied up and gagged, screaming obscenities through the cloth tied around his mouth.

"Evening ladies," Beryl greeted politely as he removed his hat. Whitewing Siren and Verde Mirage were launched into the group.

"Sekai-san! Setsuna-san!" Kotonoha gasped as she made her way to her groggy friends.

Otome glared at the man, "OK, asshole, what's your problem!"

He smiled behind his mask, "Why, is it not obvious? My goal in life..." He turned as a light flashed on him and he held his arms out, "IS TO ASSEMBLE THE MULTIVERSE'S LARGEST HAREM! BWHAHAHAHAHA"

The girls sweat-dropped, _'This guy is fucking whacked...!'_

"You won't succeed," Kotonoha said coldly.

Beryl strode over to the girl, "And what makes you say that, my dear?"

She trained her glare on the masked man, "Rockman and his comrades will come. And when he finds out that you kidnapped me, he will kill you..."

"HA! You mean that cross dresser? Please, he can't track me, none of them can!"

Kazuko smirked, "Don't be so sure, you Phantom of the Opera reject."

He looked to the girl, "Oh?"

"The last thing you wanna do is underestimate my baby brother, and when he's pissed... Well, just hope you don't have any regrets in life."

Beryl smirked behind his mask, "And how do they expect to find me?"

**-BOOM!-**

"There's your answer," smirked Kazuko

The wall had suddenly blown up and Draco walked in as the dust settled. Looking about, he sighed, "Why are villains so cliché?" he asked, referring to the choice of hideouts.

Double answered, "Maybe it's standard."

Darkwing Knight then flew in and landed on an altar, "Time to die, loser!"

Riderman ran over to Tora and released his bindings, "You OK?"

Tora nodded and growled, "Nobody ties Tora up and takes Tora's hime!" He quickly changed into his Denpa Ningen form.

Rockman slowly walked in, eyes trained on Beryl as lightning danced off his body. Behind him was a blue aura dragon that was growling and sparking with electricity.

His eyes shined in the darkness and he growled, **"Time to pay the price for angering a Guardian, fool."**

Draco pointed at Beryl with his Keyblade, "In the name of ARMOR, you are under arrest for kidnapping, suspicion of rape, and for being scum."

"But before that," Riderman cut in.

Darkwing Knight cracked his knuckles, "We're gonna kick your ass."

**"Star Break!" **Rockman called as War-Rock ate the card. **"Rockman! Storm Dragon!" **

He threw his right arm out and an aura arm resembling an electrified dragon claw flew at Beryl. Beryl merely laughed as he went through a jump scar, evading the dragon claw and reappearing several feet from his previous location.

"HAHA! Come on, Cross dresser-san! Surely the great Rockman can do better!"

**"Rairyuu Nagashi! Net Version!"**

Beryl blinked, "Wait, what?"

Electricity raced through the floor and through Beryl as he screamed in pain from getting a good dose of voltage though his body. Rockman shot the dragon arm again and Beryl tried to jump but he convulsed as his body couldn't go through a jump scar completely. He gasped and was grabbed the arm that flew back to Rockman as he grabbed Beryl by the neck.

"What...did you do to me...?" Beryl demanded as he still convulsed.

Rockman grinned maniacally, **"Hard to jump when you have 5,000 volts going through your body, don't ya think?" **He pulled him close to his face, **"Wanna know the last two words that'll go through your mind by the time I'm done with you?"**

Beryl shook his masked face fearfully.

Rockman frowned coldly, **"Thunder... Cyclone."**

The electric tornado kicked up out of nowhere as it tore a hole through the roof. Inside the tornado, Rockman had Beryl by the cape as he slammed his body back and forth on the floor. He pulled him back up and fed him an entrée of electrified knuckle sandwiches. The tornado died down, much to everyone's relief, and Rockman began spinning Beryl by the cape.

"LET. ME. GO!" Beryl cried as he was getting sick to his stomach.

Rockman laughed, **"HAHAHA! IF YOU INSIST!"** He let go and Beryl was launched into a wall. His body left an imprint on the wall as he peeled off the wall and fell to the floor. He slowly stalked to the downed criminal and grinned, his fangs showing.

Beryl backed away fearfully, "Keep him away from me! This kid's a fucking monster!"

"Kazuki-kun, calm down!" Draco called. "We need him in custody!"

**"And risk him escaping?" **Rockman retorted. **"I think not!" **He raised his claws to Beryl's head. Beryl froze in fear as Rockman...flicked his forehead and Beryl fell over, unconscious.

Everyone face-faulted, including the girls.

Rockman laughed as he returned to normal and cuffed the unconscious jumper, "What, you thought I was gonna smash his head in or something?"

Draco sweat-dropped, "Kazuki-kun..." Kotonoha giggled.

"Something tells me you were just screwing with us from the start," Darkwing Knight suspected. Rockman whistled innocently.

Imperer Spear shrugged, "Well, at least the mission's done, right?"

Rockman nodded and turned to the group of girls, "Don't worry, everyone. We'll have you all returned to your homes." Cheers from the girls rang through the air.

* * *

So, Beryl was now in A.R.M.O.R. custody and the kidnapped girls were returned safely to their families. Many of them were grateful to Rockman and gave them their phone numbers as a reward, much to Kotonoha's annoyance. But that wasn't what Kazuki was embarrassed about at the moment.

"Alright," Kazuki growled, "Who the hell is responsible for this...?" They were posters of him dressed as a girl spread all over A.R.M.O.R.!

"But you look so cute, Kazuki-kun!" Kotonoha gushed, even though she hadn't spread these posters.

Kazuki balled his fists and electricity danced off them, "I'm gonna fry whoever's responsible for this!"

Down in his lab, Takada sneezed.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Bushido: Finally got another one done! I wanna thank **Kamen Rider Chrome** and **Shadow Element 13** for editing. Hope you all like this one.


	26. The Succubus Eye! Part 1

Episode 26: The Succubus Eye! Part 1: Ensalvement

The FMs were at their new secret base, arguing about what to do next. However, they were not making any progress. If any, they were just demonstrating how truly incompetent they were.

"I say we smash stuff!" Ox Fire bellowed.

"We've done that before!" Libra Balance protested.

"Then let's flood the city 'buku!" Cancer Bubble declared.

"That's just stupid," Crown Thunder argued.

The argument continued as Ophiuchus Queen growled in annoyance. Unfortunately, her brother, Venom, and his human, Asakura, were absent and she's had to deal with her comrades' bickering for months now. She huffed as she left the room and slithered down the hall.

Ophiuchus Queen grumbled, "Those damn idiots...! They think they know everything but they can only come up with all these stupid plans. Then Rockman and his friends show up and ruin everything!"

She thought back to the Denpa-Ningen, especially Rockman and Drag-Redder. They got along rather well and were always cooperative with each other. They seemed to have a romantic relationship, from what Ophiuchus Queen could tell. Ophiuchus Queen had been watching TV, mostly romantic shows and Soap Operas, where the male and female characters would interact in ways that confused the female FM. She had been a warrior all her life and knew nothing about these concepts that humans called 'love' or 'romance', but she began to grow envious as she saw how the women on TV were so…happy.

Ophiuchus Queen Sighed to herself, "Those girls seem to have it easy... At least their males are competent!"

"You seem to have a problem," a mysterious voice commented.

Ophiuchus Queen whirled around and trained her vision on the shadows, "Who's there?"

Walking from the shadows was a woman with wavy blonde hair dressed in a white blouse, tight red pants, a black bowtie and a green overcoat. On her head was a top hat. She was very attractive looking with curves a supermodel could die for and an ample bosom. She had a perfect hour glass figure with legs that went for miles.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the woman spoke courteously as she took off her hat and bowed. "I am Lady Top Hat, at your service."

Ophiuchus Queen growled, "What are you doing here, human? How did you get in here?"

Lady Top Hat laughed, "Human? You presume too much, my dear Ms. Ophiuchus." She twirled her top hat around her index finger.

Ophiuchus Queen ignored the last comment and scowled, "What is your business with me?"

"I can sense that you are feeling vexed, my dear. You have idiots for teammates while the good guys always win. Frustrating, isn't it?"

Ophiuchus Queen cocked an eyebrow, "You've been watching me?"

Lady Top Hat grinned, "Let's just say that there are higher powers watching this world. Now, I can offer you what you need."

She blinked, "What I need?"

"I possess an item that will give you capable men and put them under your control. Imagine being a REAL queen with men bowing at your feet. Well, tail, but you know what I mean."

Ophiuchus Queen stared at the woman incredulously. She seemed to be reading her mind. It was true, her comrades were complete idiots and couldn't do anything right. An army of smart men might be exactly what she needed. And SHE would be in control! Ophiuchus grinned as the gears in her head started turning in her head

Ophiuchus Queen smirked, "Well then, Ms. Top Hat. It seems that you've piqued my interest!"

Lady Top Hat reaches into her top hat and pulls out a violet gem hanging from a chain. The gem had two bat wings spread out from the sides. "This little trinket is known as the Succubus Eye."

Ophiuchus Queen blinked, "Succubus Eye...?" She stared at the gem. It gave a beautiful yet dark aura.

"It's not free, of course," she added.

Ophiuchus Queen glared at the woman, "What does this thing do, exactly? I wanna know what I'm getting into before I make my choice."

Lady Top Hat grinned, "You will be able to enslave all the men in the world!"

Ophiuchus Queen's eyes were wide as dinner plates, "All the men... in the world...?"

She corrected herself, "Well, actually all the men who look at it. That's the only weakness. You have to make them look at it for it to work."

Ophiuchus Queen started getting fantasies of her favorite human males she's seen on TV, tending to her every need and desire. She began to blush and was drooling as she had a dazed look on her face.

"Thinking of a male harem, my dear?" Lady Top Hat snickered.

Ophiuchus Queen snapped out of it, "Ahem...! Very well then! What do you want in return for giving me this item?"

"It has to be of equal value, my dear. Think of what you want to give me for it."

Ophiuchus thought hard about this. Since being stuck on Earth, she had to do many odd jobs and gathered up her life savings, but it wouldn't be enough to trade for something that that seemed to be so powerful.

"I'll tell you what," Lady Top Hat spoke. She produced a contract. "Just sign here and I'll come to collect what you owe me when the time comes."

Ophiuchus took the contract and placed her hand on it, transferring her name in her foreign language, "I don't know what I have that's as valuable as this thing, but fine. I'll sign."

Lady Top Hat smiled, "And the Succubus Eye is yours!" She handed Ophiuchus Queen the Eye. "Have fun," she waved as she disappeared into the shadows.

Ophiuchus Queen gazed at the dark pendant with an evil grin that would have you running for the hills. "Heh heh heh... HA HA HA HA HA!"

There was a metal briefcase in Kazuki's right hand, with Smart Brain Corporation's emblem on it. This was a special project he'd been working on for ARMOR, one of many, and it was finally complete. He still had more, though, and what he had now was a working prototype. It needed to be tested before the bugs could be hammered out. For Kazuki, however, it had to be his best work yet. He may not have designed it, but he had built it and managed to improve it a bit.

It was now June and the weather was perfect for testing the new gear. He decided to pay a visit to AMAKEN and do the testing in one of the training rooms. Kazuki had explained the situation to Amachi and the man was only happy to help. Another matter was that Kotonoha was well within her second trimester and her pregnancy was beginning to show. Her parents understood, but the rest of the school may not have been so considerate. Gossip spread like wildfire and an incident might break out. Kazuki needed a solution that would keep Kotonoha safe. His thoughts were interrupted when his left arm was being pulled into an alleyway, courtesy of War-Rock.

"Uwaggh!" Kazuki tried to pull back, "War-Rock, what the hell is wrong with you?" People were staring at him like he was crazy and he only laughed. "Nothin' to see here folks... ha ha ha ha…"

A kid passed by and pointed, "Mommy, is that guy a comedian?"

"Don't stare," the mother scolded.

Kazuki was pulled into the alley and stopped in front of a cat, "Cut it out, War-Rock! I need to go to AMAKEN…!"

"AMAKEN is boring," War-Rock argued in the Transer. "Let's go to the beach, man! The beach!"

The kitten was looking between the two and 'nyaed' cutely.

"AMAKEN!"

"Beach!"

"I have to go test the new Rider Gear," Kazuki growled.

"A man's place is at the beach!" War-Rock flapped.

"Go to the beach without, Koto-chan? You're outta you're fucking mind!"

They pulled their opposite ways further until the Transer began to discharge electricity until…

*SNAP!*

Kazuki fell on his ass and the other half of the Transer landed across from him.

"Aw… fuckberries…" Kazuki and War-Rock grimaced.

Meanwhile, Dr. Hasuma was performing an ultrasound on Kotonoha in ARMOR's infirmary. She was close to being four months pregnant, and with twins, so the bulge on her belly was getting pretty noticeable.

Dr. Hasuma smiled as he checked the monitor, "OK, everything looks fine. They have strong heartbeats."

"Arigato, Ryuki-sensei," Kotonoha smiled as she got a napkin to wipe the excess cream off her belly. She then blinked as she saw something on the monitor. "Ryuki-sensei, what does this reading tell?"

Ryuki looked to the monitor, "Ah, this chart here indicates whether or not the babies will be Metahumans."

Kotonoha blinked with confusion, "Metahumans?"

"Humans with special powers," the doctor clarified. "Kazuki has electrokinesis; the ability to create and control electricity. It's only natural that his children possess the same gene he has for that power, or some other related ability. This graph here will indicate whether or not the gene is present."

Kotonoha nodded, understanding the doctor's explanation. She had forgotten that Kazuki had special powers, outside of his Rockman persona. She had first known when they were children. They were watching TV and Kazuki blew up the set by accident when he went to change the channel by hand and gave off an electrical discharge. Not long after that, she was with Kazuki when his father, Kazuo, took them to AMAKEN. Kazuki told Kazuo that one of their equipment was suffering a malfunction. Kazuki turned out to be right and when Kotonoha asked him how he knew the machine was messed up he replied, "The engine told me." That was the first indication of his technopathy.

Kotonoha wondered what kind of powers her children would inherit. Would they have the same powers their father has or would they gain new powers altogether?

At AMAKEN, the pieces to Kazuki's Transer were on a table.

Amachi scratched his head, "How did this happen, Kazuki-kun?"

"War-Rock's fault," Kazuki accused.

"Bullshit," War-Rock snapped. "It was Kazuki's fault! A man's place is at the beach, where the babes are!"

"You don't even have a physical body!" Kazuki shot back. "And besides, since when were you ever into human women?"

"Are you telling me you've never seen Baywatch?" War-Rock shot back.

Amachi laughed and waved it off, "Oh well, AMAKEN will fix it for you! It'll take a while though…"

War-Rock got worried, "Oi...! How long am I gonna have to stay in here? "

Amachi frowned as he thought of a solution, "Hm… let's see…" Then it hit him, "Oh that's right!" He then elaborated as he walked over to a desk, "I think you can go in here, War-Rock!" He reached into a drawer and pulled out a white, rectangular, device with blue plating, screen, and Kazuki's **"Hope"** symbol.

Kazuki gasped, "Isn't that…?"

"The Wave Scanner," Amachi finished, "A special version designed by AMAKEN." He handed the Wave Scanner to Kazuki.

"This is awesome!" he admired.

War-Rock beamed into the Wave Scanner and was pixelated into the screen space, "It's not too cramped in here either. Not bad."

"You can use this until the repairs are done," Amachi encouraged.

"OK," Kazuki nodded.

"Now then, how about we go test that belt of yours?" Amachi suggested, referring to the new gear.

"Hai!"

Not too long after, Kazuki was now in a large testing room, void of any windows or door. It was stark white with tiled floors, walls, and ceiling. Around his waist was a silver belt with a rectangular cavity in the buckle. In his right hand was a rectangular, black and orange, cell phone with a glass "O" on the lid's center.

Warren and Lucy came into the observation room, where Amachi was.

"So, this is where we see the new Rider Gears, huh Papa?" Lucy asked.

Warren nodded, "Well, one of them anyway. Kazuki will be testing them." He looked to Amachi, "Is he ready?"

Amachi nodded, "Definitely!" He'd been introduced to Warren sometime after Cygnus Wing's assault. "OK, Kazuki-kun, ready when you are!"

"Hai," Kazuki nodded as he flipped the phone open and dialed "7-0-6" and hit "Enter".

**"STANDING BY!"** the phone replied.

Kazuki flipped the phone closed and lobbed it in the air until he caught it, "Henshin!" And he slammed the phone into the buckle.

**"COMPLETE!"**

Orange Photon lines covered his body and he was covered in a bright, orange, light. The light died down and Kazuki was donned in a black body with orange Photon lines and his shoulders were covered by orange, elongated hexagonal, spaulders. His black torso armor had an orange "O" core and he wore black arm guards with orange trim, same for the boots. He wore a black helmet with an orange "O"-shaped visor, and orange V-shaped antenna. A jetpack was strapped to his back.

"So, what's this one called?" Lucy asked her adopted father.

Warren looked down at Kazuki, "Kamen Rider…Omicron."

Amachi pressed a button and called out, "Begin!"

Turrets opened up from the floor and fired beams of energy. Omicron held firm and crossed his forearms, projecting an energy field that deflected the beams. He stretched out his left arm and the space around it began to warp as the air became pixelated and a grenade launcher materialized onto Omicron's forearm. He aimed forward and fired two grenades, destroying the turrets. Missiles launched from the ceiling and Omicron's jet pack ignited as he dodged the missiles, explosions resulting from the collision. More missiles were launched but Omicron was well prepared. His right arm was stretched out and twin Gatling guns materialized onto his arm. He aimed and the Gatling guns roared as they unloaded their ammo on the missile pods above.

Lucy blinked, "How is he getting those weapons out of thin air?"

Kazuki explained over the radio, _"Omicron's system is able to digitize weapons and store them for portable use. The user can think of the weapons and they materialize onto pre-designated parts of the armor."_

Warren nodded in understanding, "So that the armor itself won't suffer from the extra weight."

"That's amazing, Kazuki-kun!" Amachi complimented.

He pressed another button and the tiles began to and rise and shift in height. Omicron was raised to a higher elevation and saw robots below him, firing beams at him. He grinned behind the visor as he materialized an AS50 sniper rifle and took aim. He pulled the trigger and fired red beams of energy at the robots, taking out their heads with one shot each.

"Looks like everything is going well, Kazuki," War-Rock commented from inside the Wave Scanner.

Omicron nodded, "Yeah, all systems are stable… for now, anyway." His thoughts were deterred when he looked up and caught a VERY large weight, making a small crater beneath Omicron.

Amachi gawked, "That was a 20 metric ton weight and he caught almost as if it was nothing!"

"So the suit also augments the user's strength," Warren mused.

"And by a lot, apparently," Lucy added. She grinned, "I think it's time for another test!" She turned and left the room.

Amachi blinked, "Where is she going?"

"Downstairs to test Kazuki," Warren sighed.

Omicron jumped down and turned to where a door slid up as Lucy walked into the training room.

Lucy grinned, "Ryuu-bozu, let's see you handle one of the Emperor Belts."

Omicron realized this was his next test; fighting another Rider.

"Bring it, Lucy-sempai!" Omicron challenged.

Lucy grinned, "Henshin!"

**"COMPLETE!"**

**Music – "Resisting Against Fate"**

It was on!

Orga drew her Orga Stylanzer and charged forward. Omicron countered with his grenade launcher and unleashed a volley of explosives. Orga continued her charge and sliced through the rain of explosives, leaving a trail of explosions in her wake. Orga then rushed at Omicron and swung her sword downward. The underside of Omicron's forearms opened up and popped out two high-tech looking cylinders. He grabbed them and beam sabers emerge from the openings. He formed an X-shaped beam of light to block the Stylanzer, creating a deadlock between Omicron and Orga.

Orga chuckled, "Lightsabers? How Star Wars."

Omicron grunted, "They're Beam Sabers!"

"Same difference!"

Orga used a vector to punch Omicron in the gut, making him skid back, but the reinforced armor gave no way to pain, leaving Kazuki unharmed.

"So, even the bodysuit is thick enough to withstand the punches," Orga mused.

Omicron chuckled, "I had you in mind when I was designing Omicron, sempai!"

"Well then, did you think of this?" She then vibrated her vectors to use them to slash at him.

He dodged and saw that the pillar he was in front of was sliced cleanly in half.

Omicron panicked, "Shit! I forgot about that!"

Orga chuckled, "I normally use them as extra fists, but I can vibrate my vectors at high frequency to cut through ANYTHING!"

"DAMMIT!" Omicron cursed as he constantly flew around the room, dodging the slashing vectors. It was a good thing he could detect their frequency and predict their movements.

_"Lucy, don't kill him,"_ Warren reminded over the intercom.

Orga chuckled nervously, "Sorry, Papa. I got excited."

"Try to curb that blood thirst." He scratched his head, "Honestly, I think she's spent more time with Anko than I sometimes realize."

"Kazuki," War-Rock called, "Now's our chance!"

Omicron saw the opening and nodded, "OK!" He took a stance and a pair of missile pods materialized onto each of Omicron's legs and his hips. The front and back of his spaulders, as well as the missile pods, all opened up to reveal a menagerie of missiles. "Wanna play rough? FINE!"

Orga sweat-dropped, "Oh, fucking slag…"

"FIRE," Omicron shouted as all 90 missiles were launched and homed in on Orga's position.

"VECTOR SHIELD!" Orga called as her vectors swung and vibrated rapidly, striking the missiles and exploding all around her. Orga was covered in smoke.

**End Music**

Warren glared down at Omicron, "Kazuki, did you just kill my daughter?"

Omicron panted, "No… She blocked them..." His armor began to bellow super-hot steam, increasing the temperature in the room.

"This is bad, Kazuki," War-Rock alerted. "Omicron's system is overheating!"

"I know, War-Rock…" Kazuki responded.

The smoke clears to show Orga coughing, with holes and tears in her suit, her armor chipped and broken, and her helmet gone with Lucy's face covered in soot.

Lucy sweat-dropped, "OK...didn't see that coming." She launched her vectors at Omicron and grabbed him, pulling him to her face. She smirked, "How's it feel to be tied up and being my toy, Ryuu-bozu?" Since Kotonoha wasn't here to complain, Lucy was free to tease her kohai to her heart's content.

Omicron could not reply as he was panting and the armor began to fizzle and dematerialized, leaving Kazuki at Lucy's mercy.

Lucy blinked, "What happened?"

Kazuki panted, "Overheated... that's the one flaw in Omicron's system..."

Lucy presses 'End Call' on the phone, deactivating her armor as she helped Kazuki down. She shrugged, "Well, it's just a prototype."

He scratched his head, "Yeah, I still need to work on that drawback. Omicron's purpose is to finish a battle quickly. Not engage in stalled out combat."

She grinned as she ruffled the boy's hair, "Keep at it and everything will be fine!"

Warren then got a call on his cell and he picked it up, "Talk to me."

"Warren-kanchou," Ryuki called, "There's a situation."

Ryuki picked up a spike of supernatural energy that the sensors caught, originating from the Sakakino TV Studio.

Ophiuchus Queen's face appeared on all the television screens in the city, gathering everyone's attention.

_"Citizens of Sakakino,_" she called, _"Today is the day that you will name me your new QUEEN!"_

The Succubus Eye sent out a pulse of energy that was broadcasted throughout the city and affected the minds of the male populace. The men who r watching TV began chanting her name "OPHIUCHUS! OPHIUCHUS! OUR ONE, TRUE, QUEEN!"

Rockman and Orga tracked the signal to the Sakakino TV station, where Harp Note was battling Ophiuchus Queen.

"Harp Note!" Rockman called.

Harp note backed away and smiled, "Rock-kun!"

Ophiuchus Queen saw Rockman approaching off the corner of her eye and cackled, "Rockman, I have been expecting you!"

Rockman frowned, "Really, well sorry to keep you waiting. Orga-sempai, Harp Note! Let's kick her ass!"

Orga and Harp Note nodded as they readied themselves for battle, Orga drawing her Stylanzer.

Ophiuchus looked between the Kamen Rider and two Denpa Ningen and smirked, "Well, this isn't very fair, so..." She put her fingers in her mouth and whistled.

All of a sudden, Ophiuchus was surrounded by the male Star Force members: GekiViolet, Darkwing Knight, Riderman, Tiger Axe, and Imperer Spear.

Orga smirked, "Looks like the cavalry arrived."

Rockman smiled at his friends, "Minna!"

Ophiuchus grinned from ear to ear and snapped her fingers, "Boys, defend your queen!"

The Star Force men brandished their weapons and shouted, "HAI, QUEEN-SAMA!"

"Oh, fuck," Orga grimaced.

Rockman blinked, "Wait...What?"

Harp Note grimaced, "This looks bad."

"I agree," Harp cringed.

Taiga Axe suddenly attacked Rockman and tried to cleave him in half with his axe. Imperer Spear and GekiViolet were also attacking Orga. Riderman was blasting at Harp Note too, with his Machine Gun Arm.

Rockman shouted, "Oi, what's wrong with u guys?"

Verde Mirage showed up and kicked Taiga Axe in the face

Rockman blinked, "Setsuna? What are you doing here?" Darkwing Knight emerged from the shadows and kicked Rockman in the back, making him grunt.

Verde Mirage swung her yo-yo buzz saw of death at a steady pace and replied, "There's something wrong with them."

"Besides the fact they're trying to kill us?" Orga shot back as she blocked GekiViolet and Imperer Spear's attacks. She sent out her vectors and pushed the two men back to get some breathing room.

Verde Mirage continued, "Jouji and I were watching TV when Ophiuchus suddenly showed up. Then he transformed and left."

Riderman and GekiViolet were about to attack again but were violently knocked aside by a blur.

**"CLOCK OVER!"**

"Shinji!" Orga cried out of joy.

The figure, known as Shinji wore a black bodysuit with black insect-like armor with red circuitry lines on his chest and had large yellow eyes beneath a large horn.

"Nee-san, daijoubu?" Shinji asked.

"I'm fine, Shinji," Orga nodded.

Rockman blinked, "Nee-san?"

"Oh, right. This here is Shinji, my little brother. Also known as Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto."

Dark Kabuto bowed, "Yoroshiku."

Rockman nodded in response, "Ah, yoroshiku."

"Get acquainted later!" War-Rock snapped.

Dark Kabuto looked at Ophiuchus and spotted something hanging from her neck, "Is that supposed to be there?"

Rockman spots the object and blinks, "New jewelry?"

Ophiuchus Queen smirked, "Oh, it's better than new jewelry. Let me show you. Look into my eye, Rockman!" She pointed at him and the Succubus Eye launched a blast of energy.

"Watch out!" Dark Kabuto stood in the way and he was hit by the pulse of energy.

Rockman gawked, "What was that?"

Dark Kabuto slowly turned around and snarled at the group.

Orga slowly approached her brother, "Shinji?"

Dark Kabuto roared and lashed out at them, driving his fist into Orga's stomach and knocked her back in shock.

"Oh crap!" Rockman cried.

"What happened to him?" Harp Note demanded.

Orga glared at Ophiuchus Queen and raised her sword, "How dare you, you bitch!"

She charges at Ophiuchus Queen but gets punched by Dark Kabuto. He initiated the Clock Up and battered Orga with punishing blows. Orga grunted in pain and she was being pummeled by her brother. Despite him acting like an animal, she couldn't bring herself to harming her little brother. She panicked when she heard something.

**"1, 2, 3!"**

"Rider Kick," Dark Kabuto growled as he pulled the horn of his belt back.

**"RIDER KICK!"**

Dark Kabuto jumped back and kicked off the wall as the energy of the belt ran into his foot as he went into a flying roundhouse kick. Orga blocked with her Stylanzer and the kick connected with the blade, transferring the impact throughout her body and launched her into a wall, her body going numb from the sheer power of the attack.

"Kid's got one hell of a roundhouse…" Orga grunted.

Harp Note helped her up, "Daijoubu?"

Orga nodded, "I'll be fine…but my body's a little numb."

"His behavior must have something to do with that pendant around her neck..." War-Rock observed.

Rockman saw that Ophiuchus was enjoying the fight, "I bet if we can remove it, everyone will be back to normal... **Battle Card! Predation! Area Steal!**" He disappears in a flash and reappears behind Ophiuchus Rockman tip-toed as quietly as he could as he got closer, "Just a little closer..." Unfortunately, her tail caught him by the leg and coiled around him and constricted him. "Gaagh," Rockman cried as his bones were being slowly crushed.

The girls were of course being held back by the controlled boys so they couldn't reach him.

Ophiuchus Queen caressed Rockman's chin and smirked, "Trying to take me from behind, Rockman? And here I thought you were already in a relationship."

Rockman rasped, "Dammit...! Deja vu... all over again..."

Ophiuchus Queen licked her lips, "Well, if you want me that badly, THEN SWEAR YOUR LOYALTY TO ME!"

Rockman and War-Rock were blasted, point-blank, by the eye's power

"Kazuki!" Orga gasped

Harp Note cried, "No!"

She lets him go and Rockman gets down on one knee, with his head low.

Ophiuchus Queen smirked, "Now, my loyal knight, eliminate these pests!"

Rockman raised himself and glared at Orga and Harp Note with glazed eyes, "Hai...Queen-sama! **Star Break! Frost Pegasus!**" Rockman flapped his wings and created a powerful blizzard.

Before the attack could connect, Warren and Ryuki appeared.

Warren looked to the Head of DORA, "Ryuki!"

Ryuki summoned a wall of fire, blocking the blast of icy wind. Warren grabbed the three girls and teleported away. Ryuki then gave a mocking salute before porting away as well.

Rockman got on one knee and bowed, "Forgive me, Queen-sama. They escaped."

Ophiuchus Queen smirked, "No matter. With you all by my side, the world will be mine!"

The male members of Star Force bowed, "HAI, QUEEN-SAMA!"

Warren, Ryuki, Lucy and the female members of Star Force were all together in Warren's office. The girls had all their boyfriends taken from them. Only Makoto remained unaffected because he'd been asleep at the time. Kotonoha was the worst off since she couldn't do anything, due to her pregnancy.

Lucy slammed her fist on the table, "We have to go back! That bitch got Shinji! We have to..."

"LUCY!" Warren yelled.

Lucy and the girls flinch.

Warren took a breath and spoke in a calm voice, "Lucy, we need a plan. Your brother has been taken hostage."

Lucy frowned, "Where were you? You could've helped."

Her father shook his head, "Not against something like that. Not against that pendant."

"What was it?" Misora inquired.

Ryuki answered, "It's a mystical artifact known as the Succubus Eye."

Kotonoha blinked, "Succubus Eye?"

"What does it do?" Sekai asked.

Ryuki continued, "I did some research in the archives. The Succubus Eye grants the wearer the power to enslave men. Legend has it that it was created by the succubae as a way to increase their own power."

Setsuna remained as calm as possible, "Ophiuchus is using it on the men of Sakakino..."

Misora scoffed, "More like she's taking Sakakino's male population for a test drive."

Ryuki nodded, "Indeed. It'll start with this city, then the country, and eventually she'll enslave all the men of the world."

Kotonoha growled as her fists were clenched tightly, "That bitch... She'll pay for taking my Kazuki-kun away from me...! I'll reduce her to ashes! I swear it!"

Ryuki frowned, "Well, clearly we can't send any of our male agents against Ophiuchus Queen without proper protection and we were lucky to get away as fast as we could. Imagine what she would do with someone like Warren-kanchou under her control?"

Redder shuddered, "That'd be really bad..."

Blancwing sighed dejectedly, "There's got to be something we can do."

"Maybe we can sneak in and steal the eye from Ophiuchus," Verde suggested.

Lucy shook her head, "I dunno about sneaking around. Shinji's fast."

Redder nodded, "And Kazuki was caught so easily."

"What we need is to strategize carefully," Tezuka said as he walked into Warren's office. He salutes to Warren, "Raia Stinger, reporting in, sir."

Ryuki was a bit surprised to see him but relaxed. There would always be people with the same face in alternate worlds.

Warren nodded, "Good man. I'm glad you weren't taken over by the Eye's power.

Tezuka nodded, "My hangout spot doesn't have any TV sets."

"So, the gang's all here?"

And the useless lawyer showed up.

Kotonoha's eyes widened, "Kitaoka-san!"

Kitaoka waves, "Yo, Katsura-san. I heard about what happened to your fiancé. My humblest condolences."

Kotonoha felt a stabbing pain in her heart, but nodded in recognition of Kitaoka's sympathy.

Ryuki spoke up, "I already had Takada-hakase started on something to counter the Eye's power. It would be best for the men to use it once finished. Hope it doesn't explode," he muttered.

Takada voice comes out of Ryuki's wrist communicator and everyone heard him say, _"I'm not surprised if she's using them for some kind of gangbang by now."_

Warren paled as he imagined Ophiuchus with a pair of long, sexy legs, offering herself the Star Force boys.

The Star Force girls overheard Takada's comment and fumed, "WHAT!"

Tezuka sighed, "Not the best choice of words."

Takada paused, _"Oh...there were girls present. Um...forget what I just said."_

Kitaoka shook his head, "Mattaku, what kinda operation are you guys running here?"

Tezuka looked to the girls, who had quizzical looks on their faces, "I brought him here, hoping he could help with our dilemma."

Kitaoka shrugged, "Well, since Ryuunosuke-kun's in danger, I might as well do my part to help out."

Warren nodded, "And I'm grateful for your services, Mr. Kitaoka. OK, the next time we mobilize, we'll send out a female team to subdue Kazuki and the others and secure the Succubus Eye. Tezuka and Mr. Kitaoka will act as back-up."

While Warren was discussing their next strategy, Kotonoha wandered from the group and left the office with Redder. The dragon FM was able to read Kotonoha's emotions through her brain waves, so he knew exactly what was troubling her. But it couldn't hurt to ask anyway…

"Ojou-sama," Redder spoke up, "What's troubling you?"

Kotonoha stopped and began to tear up, "I'm so useless, Redder… Because of my current condition, I can't be of help to anyone. I can't even save Kazuki-kun…!" Her fists were tightly clenched as the sorrow in her heart grew deeper and deeper.

Redder coiled around her and nudged her cheek, "Ojou-sama, don't forget that you're in this state _because_ of Kazuki. He knew the risks of being in this kind of work and was simply caught off guard because of this new development. So you shouldn't blame yourself for not being able to fight." He lowered his head in shame, "To be honest, I feel as useless as you do right now…"

"Oh, Redder…" Her FM friend felt the same pain as she.

"I said I'd fight by your side," Redder said, "But with your pregnancy, there's not much I can do. If only…" He stopped and gasped as he just got a light bulb of an idea. "Maybe…_that_ can work…" he muttered.

Kotonoha jumped a little, "What is it, Redder?"

The dragon alien grinned, "I think I have an idea! Rest assured, Ojou-sama, I will bring your fiancé back without fail!" And with that, he beamed out of view.

Kotonoha blinked, confused as to what Redder was talking about. But she felt a growing hope within her.

Back at the TV station, the inside was refurbished to Ophiuchus Queen's tastes. She was petting Tora, running a hand over his hair as the boy purred in her lap. GekiViolet and Imperer Spear were sparring as Darkwing Knight was standing at attention on Ophiuchus Queen's right. Jouji was leaning against a wall, and Kazuki was sitting in a seiza posture on Ophiuchus Queen's left.

Ophiuchus Queen sighed, "Things are going smoothly~!"

"All because of your brilliance, Queen-sama," Darkwing Knight nodded.

Tora snickered, "Len is a kiss-ass!"

Darkwing Knight growled as he had his hand at his sword, "Want me to cut off your tongue, you little hairball?"

Tora jumped from Ophiuchus Queen's lap and flashed his claws, "I dare you to try!"

Kazuki blurred into view between the two and shot them a death glare, "Knock it off! You're both upsetting Queen-sama!"

The two frowned but backed down, getting as far away from each other as possible.

"Rockman," Ophiuchus Queen called.

Kazuki walked to Ophiuchus Queen and kneeled, "What may you ask of me, my Queen?"

She smirked, "I made the right choice in making you my captain of your team."

"I am humbled by your praise, my Queen," Kazuki bowed further.

She slithered over to him and gently coiled herself around Kazuki's body. She then wrapped a finger around his chin to pull his face up and examine him, "Hm…what a manly expression you have. I can understand how Drag Redder is so taken with you."

Kazuki looked her square in the eyes, "You're mistaken, my Queen. I live only to serve you."

Ophiuchus Queen blushed and smirked as she licked her lips, "Such a loyal servant." The space between them lessened as she neared Kazuki's lips, "I could just _eat_…you…up…" She pulled away and slithered back into her seat, "But I am a patient ruler. Once the world is mine, then I shall have _fun_ with my knights."

They all bowed, "Hai, Queen-sama!"

To Be Continued...

Bushido: After months of mental blocks, it's done! Ophiuchus has took the men of Sakakino hostage! Who saw that coming? Wonder who Lady Top Hat really is? What does Redder have up his Denpa sleeve? All these questions and more will be answered soon. Kamen Rider Omicron is my own design. Hope you guys like this one as much as the other chaps.


	27. The Succubus Eye! Part 2

Episode 27: The Succbus Eye! Part 2: True Love

While preparations were being made, Otome and Hikari walked into Warren's office with bold and worried looks on their faces, respectively.

"What's up?" Warren asked.

"I want you to put us on the rescue team," Otome demanded.

"Sorry, can't do that," he denied.

Otome slammed her hands on the table, "WHY NOT?-!"

Warren counted with his fingers, "Well, A) You're not members of ARMOR, B) You have no training in this kind of thing, and C) you're just civilians."

"Who gives a shit if we're just civilians?" Otome glared.

Warren glared back, "I care. I can't have you girls go in there and get yourselves killed, especially since Kazuki is on the opposing side. Trust me, we'll save the boys."

"But Warren-san," Hikari objected, "Who knows what Ophiuchus could be doing to Len-kun and the others…" She shivered at the images that were flooding into her head.

"I refuse to let that bitch take my Tora away from me," Otome growled as she was starting to cry, clenching her fists tightly as if her nails were about to draw her own blood. "Tora is… I love him and I'll do anything to keep him safe… He's still just a kid, but he's MY boyfriend…"

Warren sighed as he couldn't talk them out of it. These girls were pretty stubborn, especially Otome.

"OK, I think we can work something out," Warren said as he pulled a brief case onto the desk. He opened it and revealed the Omicron Gear along with a second belt. It was silver and crimson in color. It had a silver and crimson cellphone in the buckle and the Sigma symbol, ∑.

"What are these?" Hikari asked.

"These are the latest Rider Gears, developed by Smart Brain and our tech specialists, and designed by Kazuki himself."

Hikari was speechless and Otome gawked, "Ryuunosuke…made these?"

Warren nodded, "He's in the process of designing two more and your names were on his list of suitable candidates."

Hikari blinked, "Ryuunosuke-kun was going to give us these?"

Warren nodded, "Yes. I guess he believed you two were the best matches for these Gears."

Otome looked down, taking the information in, "Kazuki…" Even after all this time, Kazuki took her into consideration and did this for her. She had forgotten how dependable he was. She smiled to herself, knowing that he still saw her as a friend.

"So," Warren spoke up, "I can put you two on the rescue team, but I have to speak with your parents about this when this is over. No exceptions. Am I clear?"

The two girls nodded and Warren smiled.

* * *

"Knights," Ophiuchus Queen called, "Prepare to mobilize!"

"Hai, Queen-sama!" Kazuki and the boys obeyed.

"I don't think so!"

Their attention was brought to the other side of the hall as a Dimensional Rift appeared and dropped off some passengers.

It was the rescue team, consisting of Otome, Hikari, Setsuna, Sekai, Misora, Lucy, Hana, Michiru, Tezuka, and Kitaoka.

"So, you've all come," Ophiuchus Queen sneered.

"WE'RE HERE FOR OUR BOYFRIENDS," the female Star Force members shouted.** "DENPA HENKAN! ON-AIR!" **The girls were engulfed in flames and were donned in their armored forms.

Lucy cracked her knuckles and glared, "I'm gonna get my brother back and kick your ass." She bobbed her phone and dialed her code, "Henshin!"

**"COMPLETE!"**

Hikari held her phone and pleaded, _'Let me save Len-kun…'_ She dialed in Omicron's activation code and pressed 'Enter.'

**"STANDING BY!"**

"Henshin!" she called as she slotted the phone into her belt.

**"COMPLETE!"**

Orange Photon lines covered Hikari's body and became Kamen Rider Omicron.

Otome looked down at the phone in her hand and swore, "I'm gonna save you, Tora…" She then dialed 2-0-0 and hit 'Enter'

**"STANDING BY!"**

"Henshin!" Otome called as she slotted the phone into her buckle.

**"COMPLETE!"**

Crimson photon lines covered her body in light as she now wore a black bodysuit with crimson photon streams, mauve arm and shin guards, black gloves with mauve plating on the hands and fingers, black and mauve, wing-like, shoulder pads, mauve and black torso armor with a glowing green core. The helmet was mauve (top half) and black (bottom half) with a silver mouth plate and green eyes. Elongated mauve "ears" extended from the helmet. And there was an elongated, sideways, mauve Σ for antenna. Mounted on her left arm was a mauve shield with black trim and a black, segmented, whip connected to it. She also had large, mauve, wings.

Tezuka struck a pose and flashed his Transer, **"Denpa-Henkan! Mizuki Tezuka!"**

Kitaoka followed with his own pose, **"Denpa-Henkan! Kitaoka Shuichi!"**

**"ON-AIR!"**

They were engulfed in flames and became Raia Stinger and Giga Zolda.

"Henshin!" Hana and Michiru called as they assumed their Rider forms: Arachnea and Carmen.

Ophiuchus Queen grinned, "Knights, crush them!"

"HAI, QUEEN-SAMA! **DENPA-HENKAN! ON-AIR!**"

It was on as the two parties engaged their targets!

Verde Mirage and Riderman circled each other until Riderman charged and swung with his arm hook. Verde Mirage was agile enough to weave around and evade the hook with no problem.

**"Machine Gun Arm!"** Riderman aimed his gun and fired as he rained bullets on Verde Mirage as she merely back flipped to avoid the bullets.

She picked a card and slotted it, **"Clear Vent!"** And her body melted away as if she was never there. She swung her yo-yo around his leg and tripped him. Verde Mirage then received a call from ARMOR. "This is Verde Mirage," she answered.

_"This is Dr. Hasuma,"_ Ryuki called, _"REMIND THEM OF WHO THEY REALLY LOVE. THAT SHOULD REVERSE THE EYE'S EFFECTS!"_

Harp Note blinked, "Who they really love…" She turned back to Imperer Spear who was blocking her guitar with his lance.

Verde Mirage nodded, "Understood. Let's show him love, Verde." Riderman was about to strike when she backhanded him in the face.

"You got it," Verde obeyed.

Verde Mirage slotted her next card into her Bio Visor, **"Final Vent!" **Biogreeza appeared and lashed its tongue out as it hooked over a pole. Verde Mirage turned and did a back flip, as Riderman was still stumbling from the last hit, allowing the tongue to tie around her ankles as she swung into Riderman and they were launched into the air, the two doing multiple flips in a spinning motion. **"TopsyTurvy,"** Verde Mirage muttered before she slammed Riderman's head into the floor. His torso was stuck in the floor and his body went limp

"Isn't that a little overboard…?" Verde asked her human partner.

Verde mirage flashed a V-sign to the camera, "Tough love."

Over with Sigma, she was being circled by Tiger Axe as he was searching for openings.

"Love, huh?" she muttered, "Well, what do I have to lose?" _'I got it!'_ She reached behind her and pulled out a sword handle before a blade of green energy flared out from it. She readied herself, "OK, Tora, let's play!"

The two dashed at each other. Tiger Axe went for a downward swing with his axe but Sigma countered with an upward swing and sliced off one the edges. With the axe still intact, Tiger Axe slotted a card into his axe.

**"Strike Vent!Saber Claws!"** Tiger Axe abandoned his damaged weapon and was equipped with his clawed gauntlets, **"GekiJyu Tiger-Ken! HouHou Dan!" **He unleashed a flare of tiger shaped energy that rammed into Sigma, throwing her into a wall, as she grunted in pain. He stabbed his claws into the ground as he sent a surge of ice that froze the floor. Sigma acted fast and jumped. A set of rockets ignited from behind her and she gasped as she took the air.

She looked down and saw that she was indeed hovering, "Wow, I'm flying! Kazuki, you're a genius!"

She swooped down and grabbed Tora, capturing him in a bone crunching hug, making the tiger boy grunt in discomfort.

Otome grinned, "What's the matter, Tora? C'mon, give your Hime a big hug!"

Tiger Axe gave her a confused look within his helmet as his glazed eyes fluctuated, "Hime…?"

She felt Tora snapping out of it and decided to spin in the air, disorienting the Denpa-Ningen, as she threw him into the floor below and making a small crater. She touched down and removed her helmet as she walked down the crater wall and removed Tiger Axe's helmet. She smiled as she saw the sleeping, furry, face.

"Have a good sleep, Tora," Otome smiled before planting a kiss on the boy's lips.

Omicron pointed one of the machine guns at Darkwing Knight but hesitated, this gave Darkwing Knight enough time to get in and stabbed the Gatling gun, making it explode

"Ahh!" Omicron cried as she was pushed backward Darkwing knight picked up the beam Sniper rifle and fire at the leg and hip missile pods, exploding, making her screech as she kneeled down.

_'I...I got to stop holding back… This is for him,'_ she frowned before shouting, startling Darkwing Knight. "I won't give up! Not till you're free, Len-kun." She moved with great speed, startling him. He thought damaging her legs would hinder her. She gave him an upper cut that sent him flying while grabbing the sniper rifle.

Len manage to position himself against the ceiling and push off as he rocketed down, **"Final Vent! Dark Drill!"** Darkwing's wings covered Darkwing Knight and formed into a drill as he was about to finish Omicron off.

However Omicron pointed the sniper rifle, and the grenade launcher aimed at him while the shoulder pads opened up as well, all locking onto Len.

"Don't worry Len-kun, this won't hurt. And when it's over, I'll help you get better," Omicron muttered.

These words seem to strike a chord in Darkwing Knight's heart as he thought _'Hi...ka...ri'_ as Hikari launched the remainder of her arsenal.

BOOOOM!

When the explosion was over, Len was standing, out of armor, and looking comically charred, before saying, "I'm okay..." and falling backwards.

Gekiviolet dodged Carmen before kicking her in the face to help him flip over Arachnea and punched her twice in the back. Blancwing Siren tried to get in close but he ducked and did a side kick, knocking her to the ground. He jumped to dodge Arachnea's weapon, getting distance back, and making a come hither gesture.

"He's tougher than he looks." Blancwing Siren grunted said as she was getting up.

"And he looked tough to begin with. There's gotta be an easier way to knock him out," Arachnea muttered.

Carmen frowned a bit before her eyes widen "Wait, I got one!"

When Gekiviolet got in close, Carmen slapped her hand together and shouted,**"Harem Surprise!"**

Suddenly, Gekiviolet was surrounded by a lot of beautiful woman in lingerie and they began touching him in various places. Underneath his helmet, his face turn pure red as blood shot out of his nose like a fountain before fainting.

"Wow, I can't believe that worked," Carmen grinned as the other two stared at her.

"Is she always this...?" Blancwing began to ask before Arachnea stopped her with a, "Yes."

Imperer Spear charged forward, swinging his Spiral Lance rapidly to impale Harp Note.

"Only love..." Harp note muttered wondering what she should do. She realized that Imperer Spear was trying to box her in.

She decided to gather the feeling she had for the boy, gathering them all into her guitar. Harp Note moved up close and shouted "Pulse Song!" firing a heart-shaped pulse at Imperer spear making him scream as the attack hit him as he de-henshined and was out of his armor. He fell backward but Harp Note grabbed him before he fell.

"It's alright now, Subaru-kun," she smiled as she carried him away from the battle.

Orga began, "Shinji, this is your Nee-san talking. Listen to me. Fight it, please. I don't want to do this."

Dark Kabuto ignored his sister as he took out his Kunai Gun. The Kunai Gun possessed three modes. Its default mode was a gun. The second mode, axe mode, became active when the weapon was held by its barrel and the blade on the butt of the gun was used as a tomahawk. Its final mode, Kunai Mode, matched its name when the dagger was drawn when the gun barrel was removed from the rest of the weapon.

Dark Kabuto gripped the barrel of his Kunai Gun and unsheathed the hidden dagger before tossing the barrel away over his shoulder. He held his dagger in his left hand, in a reverse grip, as he growled at Orga.

Orga growled, "Damn it."

Orga unsheathed her Orga Stylanzer and gripped it tight in both hands. The two Dark Riders stared each other down before shouting as they charged at each other. Their weapons clashed upon collision, sparks ripping off instantly. Unlike Shinji/Dark Kabuto, Lucy had been trained in the ways of the Claymore by Warren and Teresa. Thus, she knew how to use a sword not as a weapon but as an extension of herself.

A kick to the midsection pushed Dark Kabuto back and Orga swung at him. Her target was his belt. Once the Zecter was removed he'd be totally harmless. Shinji was the normal one in their family and without the Dark Kabuto armor, he'd just be a normal human.

Dark Kabuto swiftly sidestepped the attack and used a roundhouse that hit Orga's side. She grunted at the impact. He then followed up with a stab of his Kunai only for Orga to block it with the flat side of her Stylanzer.

The both of them, while different, became family under the same circumstances. They had felt unwanted and alone in their worlds. She was treated as an outcast and a freak due to her horns while he'd been abandoned by his biological father. It was Warren who'd found them and took them out of the darkness. It was ironic that they were Dark Riders and even more so that they were fighting.

With her vectors, Orga struck with a double-whammy that collided with Dark Kabuto's chest, sending him flying. He tumbled along the ground. Orga grimaced. She hoped she hadn't hurt him that much. He was her little brother, after all.

Shinji was just a sweet kid and like all her other siblings she loved him. She was also quite protective of him as he, unlike them, was born without any special powers. He was adopted, being one of those reasons, but he was just a normal human without his armor.

Long ago, she hated humans. The kids at the orphanage had been cruel. They just wanted to make her suffer to ease their own suffering. However, unlike those children she'd found happiness.

She was not going to allow some psycho bitch to take that happiness away from her.

**"CLOCK UP!"**

Orga cursed, "Crap!" as Dark Kabuto blurred out of sight, Orga kept her guard up. He was the fastest of them and the Clock Up system just made him much faster and deadlier. She could see him but he appeared as a blur out of the corner of her eye. She remembered her lessons to sense a person's aura and decided to use that. She even released her vectors to catch Dark Kabuto like how a spider would catch its prey within its web.

She sensed a vibration as Dark Kabuto came at her but she wasn't fast enough to keep up with the blow. There was an eruption of sparks and Orga shouted out as her belt was dislodged from her waist and she was sent flying.

**"CLOCK OVER!"**

The Orga Gear was caught by Dark Kabuto. He looked at her with yellow eyes as her body flashed gold, reducing her back to human form. She crawled backwards to make some distance but he casually stalked towards her. She got up and activated her vectors, vibrating them, but at the last second she couldn't bring herself to use them on Shinji. This was her fatal weakness. She cared so much for her family that she could not bring herself to harm them.

Dark Kabuto capitalized on her hesitation and pinned her down with his foot on her stomach before he got down on one knee. She looked up at him as he had his Kunai held up in position to either run her through or slit her throat.

"Shinji…" she uttered. He then brought the Kunai down and she screwed her eyes shut. When the feeling of steel cutting through flesh never came, she cracked an eye open before opening them wide. Dark Kabuto was trembling and his hold on his weapon was shaky. "Shinji…?"

"Nee…Nee-san…" he started. "Stop…me…"

Lucy knew what to do and with a vector she gripped the Dark Kabuto Zecter and ripped it right off his belt. She watched as the armor fragmented into small hexagons before they were absorbed into his belt. He looked at her with a dull gaze.

"Sorry, Shinji, but this is tough love," she said.

Chop!

With a vector chop to the back of his neck, he was knocked out. He landed awkwardly on top of her and she let out a sigh.

"Okaerinasai, Otouto," she said gently.

The girls gathered after their battles. "Looks like we're almost done," Harp Note smiled.

Orga pointed her sword at Ophiuchus Queen, "You're next, bitch!"

Ophiuchus Queen chuckled, "Think so?" She snapped her fingers and the girls were zapped with electricity. They turned to see Rockman and they did not like the look in his eye. "I guess you forgot about my captain," she smirked, "Rockman, destroy them!"

Rockman glared, "It shall be done, my Queen!" He blurred out of site and delivered powerful blows on his opponents, sparks flying off their suits as they were hit. Rockman drew his dragon claws and dashed past them, slashing away at their armor.

Orga grunted, "Little punk…OK, let's play!" She swung her Stylanzer, but Rockman merely swatted the blade away and did a one-two slash combo followed by a double kick that launched Orga away.

Verde Mirage went invisible but Rockman conjured a Freeze Knuckle and punched the ground, freezing the floor and Verde Mirage's feet, making her gasp as Rockman performed a spin kick into her midsection.

"Open your eyes, Kazuki," Blancwing Siren called as she conjured her golden lance.

"We're your friends, Kazu-kun," Harp Note added, "Your family."

Rockman got in between the two and muttered, **"Storm Dragon."** The two girls screamed as they were engulfed in a cyclone of electric energy accompanied by a dragon's roar. The cyclone died down as Rockman was in his Storm Dragon form, the two Denpa girls unconscious at his feet.

"OH HO HO HO HO! With Rockman at my side, I am invincible," Ophiuchus Queen cackled.

"Wow, he's pretty good," Carmen whistled, "I wonder if he's even better in bed."

"Save the fantasies for later, Michiru," Arachnea chided, "Here he comes!"

Rockman dashed to the Kaizo Ningen and slashed with his electrified claws. The girls countered with their own weapons and sparks flared around the trio.

"Wow, he's an awesome fighter," Carmen complimented, "I can't wait to take him to our bed!"

"He has a fiancé, Michiru," Arachnea reminded.

"She can _come_ too," she remarked.

**"Frost Pegasus,"** Rockman called.

"Uh-oh…" the girls panicked as they were blown back by an icy gust of wind as Rockman flapped his wings to gain altitude and hovered over the girls.

**"Ice Shard!"** He aimed his Pegasus Buster at the girls and fired daggers of ice, forcing them to block and deflect the sharp icicles.

"Wow, he's pretty ruthless," Arachnea muttered.

**"Mystic Freeze!"**

A large glowing circle emerged from beneath their feet and encased Hana and Michiru in an iceberg.

"This is so not cool…" Arachnea shivered.

"It's freezing…!" Carmen shivered.

Rockman nodded and turned to return to Ophiuchus Queen when he suddenly shot in the back. He turned and snarled at Giga Zolda who was holding his Giga Launcher.

"Now, be a good boy and go back to Katsura-chan," Giga Zolda chided.

**"Inferno Leo!"** Rockman called as he was engulfed in flames and roared like a lion. He aimed with his buster arm and shot powerful fireballs at Giga Zolda, conjured a green and silver shield, shaped like a torso, to block.

"This is getting annoying already," Giga Zolda grunted.

Ophiuchus Queen's grin morphed into a frown as she noticed Raia Stinger approaching off the corner of her eye "Who are you?" she demanded.

"Denpa Ningen, Raia Stinger," he introduced as he cracked his whip, "And I challenge you, Ophiuchus Queen!"

She grinned, "Looks like I missed one. Oh well, now be my slave!" She fired a blast from the Eye and it did connect with the fuchsia-clad warrior, but he didn't budge. "What!-?"

Raia Stinger tapped his helmet, "My visor has been outfitted with a special material that blocks the effect of your pendant. Please, surrender, Ophiuchus Queen. There is no need for this senseless violence to continue!"

A pool of shadows appeared and Venom Ouja emerged with his saber in hand.

"I won't let you interrupt Nee-san's fun," Venom hissed.

Venom Ouja popped his neck and grinned, "What's a festival without more guests?"

The wall exploded and Kamen Rider Double emerged from the shadows. His right half was white while the left was black and he was armed with spines and a fang-like blade was attached to his right wrist.

"She even took control of Double," Tezuka grimaced, "This will not be easy…"

"Now, count up your sins," Fang-Joker snarled as he charged for his attack with Venom Ouja following.

* * *

Kokoro sighed as she sat by herself, watching TV in the living room. "I wonder what Kazu-niichan and Onee-chan are doing," she said aloud. Redder beamed into the room and Kokoro smiled, "Redder!"

"Nice to see you too, Kokoro –chan," Redder greeted, "But there's not much time to waist. Kazuki's in trouble and he needs your help."

Kokoro gasped, "Kazu-niichan needs me?"

"Yes," the dragon FM nodded, "I just hope this works…" And with that, Kokoro was consumed in a bright, red, light.

* * *

A van rolled up in front of the TV station. From the driver's seat Takada exited, frowning. "Damn, they're already starting." He was already wearing his invention, a pair of goggles that filtered the effects of the Succubus' Eye, rendering them useless against the wearer. "Well, no time like the present." He snapped his fingers and the door on the side slid open to allow the passenger to exit. "Get up there and help."

The armored figure nodded before turning into Denpa and flying off.

Raia and Giga Zolda rolled along the floor and panted as they tried to struggle onto their feet, with Rockman, Ouja, and Double closing in.

"This isn't good…" Omicron cringed.

Sigma rose to her feet and drew her beam saber, "We can take these guys! It's an even fight!"

Orga rose to her feet and drew her Stylanzer, "Got that right…!"

"Ha, you lossserss are on your lassst legsss," Venom hissed/chuckled.

"We're gonna finish this," Venom Ouja said as he drew his Final Vent card.

Before anyone could move, the three men were hit by blasts of green energy, alarming the female Riders who were still standing.

"What was that?" Sigma demanded.

"Energy blasts?" Orga assumed.

Omicron looked to her right and pointed, "Over there!"

The three girls and two men looked to see a figure approaching, one they did not recognize. The figure wore a tight, black, bodysuit, indicating that the wearer was female, with blue armor plating on her thighs and upper arms, as well as blue gauntlets and boots. She wore a blue breast plate with a silver circle and a blue 'N' in the center on the right breast. The armored figure also wore rounded, blue, shoulder pads with silver 'N's on each pad. She wore a blue helmet with a silver face plate with three horizontal slits over the eyes with blue eyes over the visor. The helmet had silver headphone-like pads on the ears with blue spikes pointing up. Around her waist was a belt with rectangular buckle that had her N-symbol on the front and on the left side of the belt was a rectangular case.

"Who the hell are you?" Ophiuchus Queen demanded.

The girl didn't answer as she turned into Denpa and vanished, followed by Double being backhanded into a wall. The armored girl then reappeared and reached behind her back to pull out a submachine gun with her N-symbol on the magazine chamber. She opened fire on Double, forcing him to run to avoid the shots. Snorting, she pushed open the case on her belt and pulled out a card, a Battle Card, and showed Double what was on the face before she swiped it across the top of her gun.

"**BATTLE CARD: SWORD!**" the gun announced as the Battle Card disintegrated and turned into Denpa Energy. Putting away her gun, the armored girl's right arm became enveloped in Denpa energy which solidified before materializing into an energy blade.

"She can use Battle Cards," Sigma uttered.

"Is she a Denpa-Ningen?" Giga Zolda mused.

Raia Stinger smiled under his helmet, "So, it's been completed."

"**ARM FANG!**"

A curved blade stretched out of Double FangJoker's right wrist and he roared before swiping at the blue-armored girl who countered with her energy sword. Sparks erupted from the clash of weapons.

"Rabid animals need to be neutered," the girl said, her voice sounding digital through her helmet. She then ducked under a swing and slashed Double in the side. Her sword then vanished and she took out her gun before swiping another card through the slot on top.

"**BATTLE CARD: VULCAN!**"

Her gun's barrel turned into a Vulcan and she fired a volley of rapid shots at Double as the triple barrel rotated, discharging their payload on the Rider. She then took aim at the Double Driver and shot it off Double's waist, knocking of the Fang Memory. As a result, the armor came right off its wearer which turned out to be Phillip. She then rushed forward and used a karate chop to knock the young man out.

Venom Ouja popped his neck and chuckled, "Looks like we have a new player… Perfect!" He swung his Venom Saber as the female fighter parried with her gun while taking out another card to swipe.

**"BATTLE CARD: GUN BLADE!"**

A bayonet materialized under the gun barrel and she her weapon as she clashed with Venom Ouja. The blades locked together as they stared each other down.

"Not bad," Venom Ouja chuckled. "Tell me, what's your name?"

"Like you have any right to know my name," she spat, "But you can call me Kamen Rider Net!" She snagged another card and swiped it.

**"BATTLE CARD: BLAST!"**

Net pulled the trigger and fired on Venom Ouja at close range, sparks exploding off his armor as he was pushed back from the impact.

"Ringi! Kage Hebi!" Venom Ouja turned into a shadow and snaked his way over to Net, but she saw him coming a mile away as she readied another card.

**"BATTLE CRAD: FLASH!"**

She aimed and fired a bullet that exploded into a ball of light, blinding Venom Ouja, and forcing him to emerge from the shadows.

"Little bitch…" he hissed as he drew his Final Vent. **"Final Vent!"** he called out as Venom's larger form appeared and hissed angrily as he slithered forth at a great speed.

Net was getting ready and drew two cards and swiped them systematically.

**"BATTLE CARD: DROP! FLAME!"**

Venom came in with his finisher and shouted, **"Venom Crash!"**

Net, however, evaded the strike as she flipped overhead and spun as her right foot ignited in flames and she performed a falling axe kick with a shout, crashing down on Venom Ouja and sending him to the floor.

"Impressive," Giga Zolda commented.

Sigma gawked, "She beat Asakura and Double…by herself!"

"Sugoi!" Omicron beamed.

"Indeed it is," Raia Stinger nodded.

"Papa, is this your doing?" Orga muttered, wondering. She figured her father had something to do with this, or someone from ARMOR's Science Department.

"I don't believe it," Ophiuchus Queen gawked.

Net turned to her and smirked, "Believe it, bitch. Now, your turn," she grinned as she stared down Rockman, who was ready to battle to the death.

"Wait!" a childish female voice demanded.

Everyone looked around but saw nothing or no one until a small figure descended from the rafters, revealing her true form to everyone. She wore a red outfit with a short skirt, pink stockings that came up to her thigh, pink sleeves along her arms, a pink maid-like apron with a yellow heart in front and finally a large red bow ribbon in the small of her back. She wore a red helmet, styled after a dragon with yellow eyes, with a pink visor covering her eyes and she held a red wand with a large pink heart at the end.

"Who's she?" Omicron asked.

"A Denpa Ningen," Giga Zolda answered, "I know I'm right this time!"

"But she is just a child," Raia Stinger added.

The girl then made a speech, "Eyes, shoulders, and small butt. Magical Blaze! Super-Fresh Denpa-Ningen Female Warrior, Dragon Heart! Live here in Sakakino Television Station, OK?" She finished off with a cute wink.

"Nice speech, Heart-chan!" Redder praised.

"Dragon…Heart…?" Ophiuchus Queen sweat-dropped. She then shook out of her stupor and growled, "Whatever, you're nothing but a pipsqueak! Rockman, my most powerful night, destroy that little powder puff!"

"Hai, Queen-sama," Rockman shouted as he dashed to his remaining opponents.

Dragon Heart turned to Net, "Net-san, please leave Rock-niichan to me."

Net nodded, "Go for it, kid. I got the other one." She dashed to Rockman and swiped another card.

**"BATTLE CARD: PHANTOM!"**

She turned a ghostly transparent went straight through Rockman as she went to face Ophiuchus Queen.

Rockman, still using Inferno Leo, ignored Net and launched fire balls from his blaster arm, only to be dodged by Dragon Heart, or deflected by her wand.

"Rock-niichan," Dragon Heart called, "You have to open your eyes! Ophiuchus Queen is not the one you love!"

"Urusai!" Rockman spat, "I fight only for Queen-sama! **Atomic Blazer!**" He fired the powerful blast as it neared Dragon Heart, ready to incinerate her.

**"Dragon Wave!"** she called as she aimed her wand forward, and summoned a red aura dragon to devour the blast. "Then let me ask you this: Does Ophiuchus Queen truly love you?" she glared.

Rockman growled, "Of course she does! **Kaen Ryuu no Kokyuu**!" He breathed a blast of fire, mixed with lightning, and it rocketed toward Dragon Heart.

"WATCH OUT!" the downed heroes shouted to Dragon Heart.

Dragon Heart stood there as she raised her hand forward, blocking the blast, as it quickly dissolved into a glittering dust.

"No way!" Rockman gaped.

Dragon Heart lowered her hand and spoke, "You have to realize who it is you really love, Kazu-niichan."

On cue, Professor Takada and Kotonoha entered the building. Kotonoha slowly approached Rockman, ignoring the pleas from the others to stay away.

Kotonoha was face to face with Rockman, "Kazuki-kun," she spoke.

"How do you know my name?" Rockman glared.

SLAP!

Everyone winced to the loud bang of the slap that Kotonoha gave Rockman. It was so strong his helmet was knocked off and she gazed into his black eyes.

"I know because I am your fiancée!" she shouted, "I know because you and I have been friends ever since we were children! Because you've always protected me since we were growing up!" She then started to tear, "You were the one I've pledged myself to…the one who proposed to me…" She showed him the ring he gave her and he stared at it intensely.

"That ring…" he struggled to say.

Tears still in her eyes, Kotonoha took his right hand and placed it on her round stomach, making his eyes widen as he felt movement, "And this is the miracle _we_ made together… These are your children, Kazuki-kun…"

"My…children…" the light in his storm blue eyes returned and he collapsed, roughly caught by Kotonoha as she helped him down. His fire armor dissipated and he was back in his default armor. He looked to Kotonoha and blinked, "Koto-chan…where are we?"

She smiled and continued crying as she hugged him tightly, "Don't worry about it…I'm just glad you're back!"

He sweat-dropped, "Did I go somewhere…?"

"This is bad, Kazuki," War-Rock finally spoke up.

Kazuki looked around and saw his friends down or struggling to get back up. He then saw Ophiuchus Queen and growled, "Ophiuchus Queen…!" He got up and was stopped by Takada. "Takada-hakase? What are you doing here?"

"Watching the test," he pointed forward.

Kazuki saw the Rider, "A new Rider? But I didn't build that system."

"That was me," Takada said. "Kamen Rider Net is a system that runs on Denpa. I created it using your data, along with the data of the other Denpa Ningen. So Net's is sort of like the child of Rockman."

Ophiuchus Queen saw that Rockman had returned to normal and glared at Net, "You'll pay for this…! Everything was going perfectly until you showed up!"

"Boo-fucking-hoo," Net spat as she aimed her gun at Ophiuchus Queen.

"…DAMN YOU!" Ophiuchus Queen roared as she unleashed the full power of the Succubus Eye, bathing herself in a dark light that enhanced her power, as well as her looks. She was now several inches taller, about 6'5", and was bustier than before. She now had long, slender legs with thigh-high boots, slim gauntlets with claws, and huge bat wings sprouting from her back, as well as a spaded tail.

"So you grew wings and bigger tits," Net spat, "Big deal."

Rockman, with his helmet back on, joined the party and turned to Net, "Mind if I help? I would like some payback."

"Sure," Net nodded.

"Denpa Charge Blade!" Rockman called as the sword materialized in his right hand.

Net drew a card and swiped it through her gun.

**"BATTLE CARD: DRILL!"**

Putting her gun away, machine parts materialized onto her right arm and formed a large drill. The two heroes charged, slashing or jabbing forward but was dodged by Ophiuchus Queen as she took to the air, lashing out with bolts of purple lightning. Rockman and Net retaliated with their own gunfire as they did their best to evade the lightning blasts.

**"Battle Card! Predation! Area Steal!"** Rockman blurred out of sight and slashed at Ophiuchus Queen's back, making her growl in annoyance. He continued his slashing as Ophiuchus Queen parried with her claws. **"Battle Card! Predation! Dragon Nails! Ryu Ryu Zan!"** His claws became electrified as he slashed away at Ophiuchus Queen.

She hovered back in pain and grunted, "How…? How could you possibly break my spell?-!"

Rockman stared coldly at her and answered, "Simple; you don't know what true love is." War-Rock disappeared into Rockman's body, giving him control of his left arm. He held three Battle Cards in his left hand and inserted them into his sword, one by one.

**"SWORD! WIDE SWORD! LONG SWORD! TRIPLE…DENPA CHARGE!"** the sword called out as it glowed with a rainbow of color.

**"Dream Slash!"** Rockman roared as he raised the blade and did an overhead horizontal slash, hitting Ophiuchus and making her shout in pain as she took heavy damage. The Succubus Eye took the most damage and shattered to pieces.

Ophiuchus Queen was in her original form again and clutched her stomach, "I won't forget this…!" And she beamed away to safety.

Rockman turned to Net and smiled, "Thank you, for saving the others."

"No problem," Net nodded. Rockman then collapsed and was caught by Net as Kotonoha approached hastily.

"Is he alright?" she inquired as she hurried to the two.

Net nodded, "I think he just needs some rest, as do the rest of your friends."

"OK, Ryuki," Takada said into his watch, "pick us up." A Dimensional Rift was opened and swept the room as everyone was taken to ARMOR HQ.

* * *

"DAMMIT!" Ophiuchus Queen shouted as she slammed her fist on the table. "I can't believe my plan failed so horribly!"

"These things do happen in the business world."

Ophiuchus turned to see a man in a blue overcoat with pinstriped pants with an orange shirt and a yellow bowtie. Perched on top of his head was a tall top hat. In his hand was an umbrella.

"Who are you?" she demanded as she was ready to fight.

"Now, now, don't you recognize me?" the man grinned as he tipped his hat up to show his eyes.

Ophiuchus Queen's eyes narrowed, "So, this is your true form? I knew something was off about you. I guess you're here to claim whatever price it was I agreed to."

The man smiled, "First off, you may call me Topper and I must admit that you are very sharp. As for the price, how does eternal service to me sound?" (Topper is voiced by J. Michael Tatum)

"You want me to be your servant?-!" she growled.

"Basically," Topper nodded, "If I should call you for a job that I may find you able to perform, you shall come to me with no questions asked. Should you complete the jobs successfully, I may even provide you with reasonable compensation. Not a bad deal, I think," he grinned, "You can still remain in this world and do what you want. All you have to do is answer when I call. That's all."

Ophiuchus Queen gritted her teeth before sighing heavily, "Alright…a deal's a deal, so I can't really complain."

"Wonderful," Topper smiled, "Well, enjoy the rest of your day." And with that, he vanished into the shadows.

* * *

Team Star Force had been admitted into ARMOR's infirmary after the battle with Ophiuchus Queen. The men were in bed as their respective others tended to them as they slowly recovered.

Dr. Ryuki Hasuma walked into the infirmary and smiled, "How are you all feeling?"

"Very weird," Subaru answered groggily.

"I can't remember much," Len sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Last thing I remember was watching a movie with Hikari at her place, then fuzz, then a big explosion after that." Hikari blushed out of embarrassment as she recalled blowing up her boyfriend.

"I can't believe I was brainwashed," Gou groaned, "How mortifying…"

"Well, at least that fiasco is over," Jouji smiled as Setsuna cuddled in the bed with him.

"Tora is so hungry…" Tora whined as Otome giggled and hugged him.

Kazuki then saw Net enter the infirmary, "Net-san, you don't have to hide your identity from us."

"Oh right, I forgot I was still in uniform," Net chuckled.

Net then put her hand on her belt and pulled out a Battle Card from the buckle. This caused her body to become covered by a wireframe as her armor seemingly flaked off and vanished to reveal who she was.

Otome gasped, "Ashikaga-sempai!"

"Hey, Katou," smiled Ashikaga Chie, "It's been awhile, huh?"

"You know her?" Kazuki asked.

"Yeah, she was my sempai on my basketball team," Otome answered. "Ashikaga Chie."

"And now I'm in college," said Chie proudly.

"But how did you end up with a Rider System?" Lucy asked suspiciously.

"That would be because of me," said Takada as he walked in on the group.

Chie developed a tick mark on her forehead and gritted her teeth, "Actually, this guy just came into my class in the middle of my midterm, and drags me out to tell me he had a very good offer for me. But of course I decked him and went back to my midterm." She pointed an angry finger at Takada, "Then, he showed up right in my dorm room! Then this jerk tells me about the stuff happening back in Sakakino."

"Still, you saved us in a pinch," Hikari smiled, "We're really grateful!"

Chie sighed with a smile, "Like I said, it's no problem. Now if you'll all excuse me, I'll be going. My little brother is probably worried about me." And with that, she left the room.

Kazuki smiled to himself, knowing that he had a new comrade. He then frowned as he closed off everything to think, '_I need to get stronger…_'

* * *

"You want to be taken off active duty?" Warren asked with a cocked eyebrow.

After recovering, Kazuki wanted to speak with Warren in his office. Kotonoha and Ryuki were also present.

"Hai," Kazuki nodded, "I would like to take some time off in order to train. I also wanted to get to work on Project G; since I have a feeling I will need it soon. Then there are the babies to think about. We need to go somewhere where Koto-chan will be safe from ridicule, just because she's a pregnant teen. I refuse to put Kotonoha through any hardship."

"Kazuki-kun," Kotonoha smiled. It should have been obvious to her how he takes every possible factor into consideration when making a plan.

"So, you've done a lot of thinking while you were resting," Warren mused.

Kazuki nodded, "I have. Also, Team Star Force and the other Kamen Riders on our world can take care of things while we're gone."

"Then in that case," Ryuki spoke up, "I may have somewhere I mind that you can go."

Kazuki smiled, "Really?"

* * *

"Are you sure going away is a good idea?" Misora asked.

The group was outside Kazuki's home, where the ChronoLiner was parked. Kazuki, Kotonoha, and Kokoro had packed bags with them, with War-Rock and Redder hovering overhead.

"Yeah," Kazuki nodded, "I want to get some training done on Ryuki-sensei's world, plus there are the babies to think about."

"Well only be gone for a few months," Kotonoha reasoned.

"Also, Gou-san, Philip-san, Shotarou-san, and Nee-san will be sharing command while we're gone," Kazuki added.

"You can count on us, Kazuki," Gou nodded.

"This city is in the good hands of its heroes," Shotarou boasted.

"Hopefully not your half-boiled hands, Shotarou," Philip joked.

"Be careful, Kotonoha, Kokoro-chan," Manami beckoned.

"Not to worry, Okaa-chan," Kokoro beamed, "Kazu-niichan can take care of all of us!"

Kazuko gave Kazuki a firm hug, "Take care, Kazu-chan."

"Hai, Nee-san," Kazuki smiled.

Tora was tearing and whined, "Tora doesn't want Sei-nii to go…!"

"Tora," Kazuki called, "Sei-nii needs you to protect the city while he's gone. Can you do that and help?"

Tora sniffled and saluted, "Hai…Sei-nii!"

And with some more farewells, and some pestering from Verde at War-Rock's expense, the three humans and two FMs boarded the ChronoLiner before the train flew into the Sands of Time.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Bushido: That's it for this one. Kazuki has left for a break and leaves Star Force in charge. Let's see what happens next time. Kamen Rider Net was the brain child of Kamen Rider Chrome and Chie is from Summer Days. Topper belongs to Brave Kid.


	28. Subaru's Undying Resolve!

Episode 28: Subaru's Undying Resolve!

Subaru was grunting with each roundhouse kick, training again as some people watched him and others walking by and ignoring him. He was kicking the same spot, over and over, as he was leaving a growing dent in the tree with his powerful kick. He was doing this to keep himself busy until Misora was done with work, but that was not what was bothering him. Stopping, Subaru sighed and wiped the sweat from his forehead on his jacket.

"This isn't getting me anywhere," he sighed.

"What's wrong, Subaru?" Imperer, Subaru's AM partner, asked from inside the boy's transfer.

"Training by on my own isn't helping anymore, Imperer," Subaru frowned. "I feel like I'm getting stale. As a martial artist, I need to get stronger in order to help in the fight against the FMs. I'm sure Kazuki is training even as we speak and I bet he's only getting stronger. I don't plan on being left behind."

"Maybe you should find a teacher," suggested Imperer. "How about that Gou guy? Didn't he coach Kazuki for a bit?"

Subaru suddenly broke into a smile, "You're right! Maybe he can teach me a few moves!"

* * *

"What do you mean you can't teach me anything?" Subaru questioned after being denied.

"Sorry, Subaru," Gou apologized. "It's just that my style won't exactly suit you."

"What do you mean? I mean our styles are similar, aren't they?" Subaru asked.

"Yeah, but I move more like a predator. No offense," Gou reasoned.

"Then what can he do?" Misora asked. She knew how much Subaru liked to fight, as long as nobody was hurt. Seeing him bored as he was made her sad as a result.

"Do you know anyone who may be of help?" Imperer asked.

"Hey, Gou," Wolf called, "What about that guy you told me about once?"

"Oh," Gou realized, tapping his fist down on his palm. "That guy!"

"Who?" asked Subaru.

"Oh, just an old mentor of mine," smiled Gou. "Bion Biao."

"Bion Biao?" Misora and Subaru repeated.

* * *

"Well, this is the place," said Subaru as he and Misaro parked their bikes. "SCRTC."

I guess we just walk in," Harp suggested.

"Yeah, nothing's gonna happen if we just stand out here," Subaru agreed as he took Misora's hand and walked in. As soon as they stepped in, they met a middle-aged woman with semi-long dark hair and in a suit. "Um, hello," Subaru greeted.

"Welcome to SCRTC," the woman greeted. "Are you new students?"

"Not exactly," Misora denied, "Gou-san told us to come here so we could meet someone."

"Ah, Gou sent you here," the woman smiled,"Then you must be Hoshikawa-kun, right?"

"Gou-san told you about me?" Subaru blinked.

"Yes, he's told me much about you," she nodded. "I'm Misaki Miki and I know just who you need to see. Please, follow me." Subaru and Misora nodded as they followed the woman, given a tour as they passed the many training rooms in SCRTC and watching others train.

"You sure have a lot of students," said Misora.

"Do they all practice martial arts here?" Subaru asked.

Miki answered, "Most of them do, but some of our students also come for my daughter's dance class."

"You have a dance class?-!" Misora asked excitedly as her eyes started to sparkle.

Miki smiled, 'Yes, and if you'd like I could show you the training hall. First thing's first, though. You're here to meet Master Bion Biao, am I right?"

"That's right, Gou-san mentioned that he might be able to teach me more than I know now," Subaru explained.

"Well, if Gou sent you then he must see potential. However, earning direct training from a Kensei is not an easy task. Gou might have recommended you, but training you will be up to Master Bion Biao's own decision," Miki warned.

Subaru silently gulped, anxious for what was waiting for him. He had to be ready for whatever would be thrown at him and not screw up. Of course, Misora noticed and tightened her grip, making Subaru face her as she smiled which put him at ease.

Miki led them up towards the roof and opened the door. The two teens then saw something they were not expecting.

It was a man in a soccer uniform with cleats on but what was shocking about him was the fact he had the head of a gazelle. At the moment he was bouncing a soccer ball up and down his foot.

"1003, 1004, 1005, 1006, 1007, 1008, 1009," he countered each time he bounced the ball up.

"Master Bion Biao," Miki called and the anthropomorphic gazelle turned to her as he caught the ball in his hand.

"Ah, Miki!" Bion Biao smiled. "Oh, and I see you've brought along two kids. Are they new students?"

"Well, Hoshikawa-kun here came especially to see you. It was Gou who sent him," said Miki.

Subaru stepped forward, dropping to his knees and clapping his hands together as he bowed, "First off, it is an honor to meet a master. I'm Hoshikawa Subaru, and a friend of mine told me you would be the best choice in my training. Oh, and can we have a game later? I've played soccer since I was little and I always had fun with the kids in Africa!"

"Oh, boy," Imperer sighed, "His Soccer Passion just took control..."

Master Bion Biao looked Subaru over and said, "Hm...tell me, why do you want me to teach you?"

"I've learned martial arts, mostly Muay Thai because it involves leg work and I've always been grateful for these legs of mine. I was taught that Muay Thai was meant to kill your opponent, but I don't have any intentions of killing anyone. I just want to help my friends because that's how I was raised; to help people however and whenever I can!"

Bion Biao crossed his arms and inspected Subaru critically. While Subaru's words did sound honest, he had encountered many people who could lie about having such noble intentions and could spot them a mile away. However, Subaru showed no such deceit.

"On one condition," said Bion Biao.

"OK," said Subaru. Bion Biao leaned down closer to Subaru's ear.

"Is that Hibiki Misora? I'm a huge fan!" Bion Biao whispered and gestured to Misora.

"In fact, she is," Subaru smiled, "And she's my girlfriend."

Bion Biao smiled, "Wow, you're lucky!" Standing up, he cleared his throat, and said, "OK, before I can train you, Hoshikawa Subaru-kun, you first must earn the right to be my student. Are you prepared to do anything?"

"This body of mine is built to take anything!" Subaru declared. "Punches, kicks, you can even hit me with a tree and I won't break!"

"It's true, I've seen it happen," Imperer testified.

"Though, I don't know if I can handle being electrocuted," Subaru added with a hint of uncertainty. He remembered his battle with Gemini Spark and came close to getting shocked. He didn't want to experience getting shocked any time soon.

"We'll work on that, but first..." Bion Biao spun in place and his soccer uniform was replaced by his standard outfit as a kenpo master. "How do you feel about a sumo match?"

"Sumo? I've never tried it," Subaru admitted.

Bion Biao stomped his right foot down and bent his knees in a horse stance with both hands on his knees. "This is your first chance to try. Your first test begins now!"

* * *

Bion Biao drew a circle on the floor with chalk and he and Subaru stood in it. Getting into a starting stance, the Gazelle-ken Master asked, "Are you ready?"

"What do I have to do?" asked Subaru.

"Here's the thing. I won't attack, but you will have to try and get me out of this circle with all your might," said Bion Biao.

"I thought you were going to teach me, not have a sumo match," said Subaru.

"Didn't they tell you? I'm the 'Savannah Shortstop'! The 'Undying Body', Master Bion Biao of the GekiJyu Gazelle-ken!" Bion Biao said.

"Wow, I didn't know we had the similar titles," Subaru blinked.

"This isn't the time to get surprised, Subaru-kun!" Misora cheered from the bleachers. "Push his butt out of the ring!"

"Oh, the voice of Misora-chan is so lovely~~" gushed Master Bion Biao. "I can't wait to tell Sharkie and Elehung I met her in the flesh!"

Miki had a whistle in her hand and said, "Begin!" before blowing into it.

Subaru immediately dashed forward, thrusting his palms into the Master's chest before he was stopped dead in his tracks, the Gazelle-ken Master not budging an inch. "Huh?" He tried pushing, yet the Gazelle man gave no quarter as he fixed into the ground like a statue as Subaru tried pushing. "Man, he's like a rock...!" He jumped back and muttered, "Maybe..." He cried out and lunged forward again, punching Bion Biao in the chest before a jolt of pain met Subaru's fist. "YEEOW!" the boy cried.

"Oh boy," Imperer sighed, "I fear for his chances..."

"What's wrong?" Harp asked.

"Subaru's kicks are excellent, but his punches aren't exactly powerful enough. The best he can do is break wood with his punches," Imperer explained, "In fact, his kicks are so strong they could break concrete."

"Man, they should call you 'Iron Body' instead of Undying Body," Subaru groaned as he tried to shake the pain off. Bion Biao then grabbed him by his shoulders. "Huh? WAH!" Subaru was unceremoniously tossed out of the circle.

"Let's try this again," challenged Bion Biao as he patted his knees.

Subaru got back in the circle and grimaced at the lingering pain in his hand. He wasn't going to be using it for a while and he knew it. Reaching into his pocket, Subaru took out a roll of bandages and wrapped it around his hand, making a fist and wrapping it around his fist again for good measure. 'OK, I can't push him out or punch him,' Subaru frowned in thought. 'I almost broke my hand from just one punch. Wait...punching? What am I thinking? I've always sucked at punching! Well, that was real smart!'

"I know that face; he's berating himself," Imperer observed.

"What a sec..." Subaru looked down at his feet, now realizing what he can do and he grinned, "I should use the feet I was born with!" Subaru then flipped back, getting a bit of distance before charging right at Bion Biao.

"A frontal assault again? Looks like you won't learn," Bion Biao frowned before his eyes widened.

Subaru then flipped forward and used his left hand to do a hand stand as he launched his legs up, capturing Bion Biao's head in a lock as Subaru tried pulling with all his might. He felt Bion Biao sliding, faintly, as he struggled against the Master. Bion Biao, however, was putting up resistance.

"That's it, Subaru-kun! Keep going!" Misora cheered.

"That's right, Subaru!" Imperer joined. "You're legs are your most powerful weapons! Your Legs of Iron!"

"I'm gonna help...Kazuki," Subaru growled. "Whatever...it takes...! Even if...my body breaks! He's Misora's cousin...and fighting against the FMs! I'll help...because he's Misora's...FAMILY!"

Subaru roared as he pulled, Bion Biao's body slowly lifting off the ground and to Miki's surprise. He flipped forward and finally tossed Bion Biao, the Gazelle-ken Master flipping through the air before he kicked off the wall and back flipping before landing just an inch outside the ring.

Bion Biao applauded, "Very good, Hoshikawa-kun!"

Subaru was on his back and sweating bullets as his chest heaved with each breath, raising his left hand to give a thumb's up before dropping it and laughing weakly.

* * *

After some rest, Misora was led by Miki to the dance class while Master Bion Biao remained on the roof with Subaru.

"OK, since you're going to be my student you need to focus and pay attention," said Bion Biao.

"Hai, sensei!" Subaru obeyed.

"Now, the key to Gazelle-ken," said Bion Biao. "It's all in the legs." He picked up his soccer ball and tossed it up. "Watch closely." He swiftly twisted around and his body angled down with his right leg shooting up in a straight angle with the sole of his foot hitting the soccer ball and sending it rocketing high into the sky.

"Wow, that's high," Subaru admired as he watched the ball. "This really is perfect for me," he beamed.

The soccer ball came down and landed in Bion Biao's hands. "Just remember, Hoshikawa-kun, that you're training directly under a Kensei, one of the best, and that means I expect nothing but the best. You need to put your heart in this and from what I heard earlier you have just the right spirit to be my student. Now, you said you trained in Muay Thai. How about we have a proper spar so I can properly gauge you?"

"I'd like nothing better," Subaru accepted as he took up a stance. His arms were guarding his head and face, kept in tight as his left leg was in front and his right foot back a bit, slightly bending his knees as he started moving subtly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Misora was taken to a training hall where Miki's daughter, Natsume, was conducting a dance class. While they were on their way there, Miki told Misora how passionate her daughter was in both GekiJyuKen and dance that she incorporated dancing into her own martial arts techniques.

As an idol, Misora had to practice dancing a lot for her concerts and live shows. Dancing was also what kept the girl fit. So, she was interested to see what kind of dancing Natsume did.

Miki spoke, "You know, you could also try to learn GekiJyuKen."

"Really? You think I can?" Misora beamed.

"You can do anything, Misora!" Harp encouraged.

Misora considered the offer. While she had a busy schedule, she could find a way to fit this dance class since she really wanted to try it out. "I'll give it a try," Misora accepted, "I have a feeling this could really help!" The dancing could help with her performance on stage and in battle.

Miki smiled and called to her daughter who was currently giving her students a break while she drank from a battle of water, "Natsume-chan, you have a new student!"

"Okaa-san!" Natsume frowned. "Don't surprise me like that!" She put her hands to her hips and looked to the girl with her mother and gasped. "Hibiki Misora!"

As soon as those words came out of her mouth, her students got up and rushed towards the teen pop idol, surrounding her.

"Ah, your adoring public," Harp quipped teasingly.

"Is it OK if I join you all?" Misora requested.

"Just make sure you can keep up," Natsume challenged. Oh, she couldn't believe that Hibiki Misora was gracing her class with her presence. Oh, she'd heard some idols were stuck up snobs but Hibiki Misora was not one of them. She was the 'girl next door' type who everyone adored since she was sweet on and off stage.

* * *

Back on the roof, Bion Biao and Subaru were bouncing soccer balls on their feet.

"Is this part of training too?" Subaru asked.

"As my friend Shafu would say, 'everything in life is training'," answered Bion Biao. "Now, keep bouncing that ball and keep on counting with me. 305, 306, 307, 308. Gazelle-ken is about kicks and having a strong body with a lot of stamina so we're going to do this until we reach 1000!"

"Keep going, Subaru!" Imperer encouraged, "There is no way you can falter from a measly 300!"

"OK!" Subaru grinned as he continued his training. Though this was serious work, soccer was always fun for him. So a few cramps would be totally worth it.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: Just a short chapter to show what Subaru and the others will be doing in Kazuki and Kotonoha's absence. There will be a couple more before our couple comes back. Kamen Rider Chrome helped with this, so he gets props too. And of course, if you know where some of these characters are from, you know they aren't mine.**


End file.
